Ninja Piece
by Yugioash
Summary: In an era of Pirates and the Ninja Core, 17 year old Naruto Uzumaki is the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tail Fox, who ate the Kyuubi-Kyuubi Fruit at 7, is out to gather a crew, help other people, fight Marines, search for the treasure of Gold Rogers': One Piece, and plans to become the first pirate captain to become the greatest Kage known. Based off Emma Iveli's 'The Biju Biju Fruit'
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

…**Years Ago…**

6 men with abilities beyond imagination formed an alliance to help any and every person, and formed an organization for people with similiar abilities to help out called the Ninja Core.

These 6 men came to be the first six Kages: Hokage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage, Raikage, Kazekage, and Hoshikage.

…**19 Years Ago…**

The great Gold Rogers, king of the pirates, was captured and executed by marines.

Before he was captured though, he hid his notorious treasure known as One Piece somewhere in a series of islands known as the grand line.

Roger's last word was that anyone who find his legendary treasure will be the most notorious pirate known.

Since then pirates from around the world search world wide for the infamous treasure.

…**7 Years Ago…**

The Nine-Tail Fox attack a small village of Fuchsia.

A man known as the 4th Hokage only had one way of stopping the tailed beast, and sealed into a new born baby.

The 4th Hokage's final wish was that the boy will be treated as a hero.

However the villagers only saw the boy as a demon and only few saw him as a hero.

…**Present Time…**

On the pirate ship filled with pirates, a boy with blonde spikey hair, blue eyes, wearing an orange t-shirt with a red whirlpool on the front, blue pants, and sandals; stood.

"Hey Naruto! What are you up to now?" one member asked.

That's right, the boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki, age 7.

"I've had it with you guys! Now you'll have to take me seriously!" Naruto yelled holding a small blade, "This is how tough I am!"

Naruto stab himself on the other hand with the blade, causing it to bleed.

The crew yelled in response.

...

In a bar in the village, the crew gathered to drink as the captain talked to Naruto.

The captain's name was Iruka, as he had tan skin, a scar on his nose, a headband tied around his forehead with a leaf symbol, his hair tied upwards, wearing a grey vest over a black shirt, black pants, and sandals.

Iruka and his crew had stayed in the village for a year, and they never mistreated Naruto or the villagers.

"How's that wound of yours Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Great! In fact, it's already healed!" Naruto replied showing his hand, revealing no cut or scar.

"Wow! You're a fast healer," Iruka responded.

"Told you!" Naruto said and asked, "So … can I join your crew?"

"Just because you're a fast healer, doesn't mean you can join my crew," Iruka replied.

"That's not all I can do! I can duplicate myself, and I can manipulate wind at will," Naruto answered.

"Is that so?" Iruka asked sarcastically.

"Its true!" Naruto yelled.

The crew tried to make Naruto happy by telling him about the pirate life, but it only made Naruto even more determine.

"Listen Naruto … you're a good kid, but you're too young for the pirate life," Iruka explained, "Wait 10 more years."

"I'm not a kid!" Naruto yelled, "Just let me join!"

"Okay … here have some milk," Iruka replied handing Naruto a glass of milk.

"Oh boy! Thanks!" Naruto responded taking the glass.

"Got you kid!" Iruka yelled, "Pirates don't drink milk!"

"That was a dirty trick!" Naruto responded.

"The captain is doing what's best for everyone Naruto," Iruka's first mate explained, "It's not an easy life."

"Yeah yeah," Naruto responded thinking, "_He's probably just doing it to make me look dumb."_

A girl name Ayame with brown hair came up.

"Hey Naruto … do you want anything to eat?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah! One large bowl of Miso Ramen," Naruto replied, "Just put it on my treasure tab."

"Treasure tab?" Iruka asked, "How are you going to pay that off?"

"With the treasure I'll find when I become a pirate," Naruto replied.

Ayame gave Naruto his bowl of ramen.

"Hey Iruka … how much longer are you going to stay here?" Naruto asked.

"Well … we been here using this village as a base for a year … so probably after 2 or 3 more voyages," Iruka replied.

"Then I'll use whatever it takes to show you that I'm ready to be a pirate until you leave for good," Naruto responded.

Just then, a bandit with black hair wearing robes and his men came in and walked toward the counter.

"My name is Higuma the Bear of the Mountain Bandits," the man name Higuma said, "We won't cause any harm … as long as you give us 10 barrels of Sake."

"Sorry … but we ran out," Ayame explained.

Higuma look and saw Iruka's crew drinking Sake.

"What are they drinking then?" he asked.

"They're drinking the last bit of it," Ayame replied.

Naruto finish his bowel of ramen, and wanted more.

He noticed that Ayame was busy.

Naruto turned to a red fruit that was next to Iruka.

"_Maybe Iruka won't mind,"_ Naruto thought as he was still hungry.

"Here! You can have this!" Iruka said holding up a bottle, "It's still unopened."

Just as Naruto ate the fruit; Higuma broke the bottle, splashing Sake all over Iruka.

"My head is worth 8,000,000 berries! I'm a wanted man who killed fools like you!" Higuma threatened Iruka, "You watch yourself, if I were you!"

Higuma and his men stormed out of the bar.

"Well … that didn't turn out as I hope," Iruka said, "Sorry about the mess Ayame."

"It's okay," Ayame replied and turned to see that Naruto was swaying, "Are you alright Naruto?"

Everyone, in the bar, turned to Naruto; who was slightly pale.

"I don't feel so well …" Naruto said before fainting.

"Naruto!" the crew yelled.

…**In Naruto's Head…**

Naruto was in what seem to be a sewer.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked.

Naruto walked around until he found a cage.

"Why is there a cage here?" Naruto asked.

"_**Because I'm sealed in you idiot!"**_ a deep voice yelled.

"Hello?" Naruto called, "Who are you?"

The Nine-Tail Fox appeared in the darkness with it's tails lashing around.

"You're …" Naruto responded.

"_**The Nine-Tail Fox,"**_ the demon said.

"No way! You're suppose to be dead!" Naruto yelled.

"_**I wish … but the 4th Hokage sealed me into you,"**_ the fox demon explained, "_**And now, because of that devil fruit, you can control my power."**_

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"_**That fruit you ate was the Kyuubi-Kyuubi Fruit, one of 9 Biju Devil Fruits that grants the eaters the power of one of the Tailed beast,"**_ Kyuubi explained, "_**However, if the eater of the fruit is the Jinchuriki of that tailed beast the Fruit power is similar to, the power is transfer to the Jinchuriki to use without a need of trade of chakra."**_

"Huh?" Naruto replied.

"_**Normally, when a Jinchuriki uses the tail beast's chakra, the tail beast can consume's the Jinchuriki's chakra in return. However without control of it's power, the Jinchuriki would only be able to cotntrol the Tailed Beast's chakra to an extent,"**_ the Nine-Tail Fox explained, "_**In your case, before you ate the Kyuubi-Kyuubi Fruit, you could only control my chakra until the cloak of chakra forms with 3-tails. After the 4th Tail, I have control over your body."**_

"So I now can control you?" Naruto asked.

"_**No! You can only control my power!"**_ the Nine-Tail Fox replied.

"But if I can control your power … doesn't that mean I can control you?" Naruto asked.

"_**No!"**_ the Fox demon yelled.

"Okay, okay," Naruto replied, "So … is your name really 'Nine-Tail Fox', or is that something made up?"

"_**That name was given to me by the humans. My birth name is Kurama,"**_ Kurama replied.

"Okay," Naruto responded and asked, "So Kurama … how do I wake up?"

"_**Just wake yourself up,"**_ Kurama replied, "_**Focus on reality."**_

"Alright," Naruto responded, "Thanks!"

Naruto focused before disappearing.

"_**Why did I get an idiot for a 3rd Host?"**_ Kurama asked himself.

…**Reality…**

Naruto woke up finding that everyone was surrounding him.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah … I just had a conversation with Kurama," Naruto replied, "But you might know him as the Nine-Tail Fox."

"What?" one of Iruka's crew members asked, "How is that possible?"

"Truth is … Naruto is the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tail Fox," Ayame replied, "That's why he's hated by the villagers."

"But you don't hate him?" Iruka asked.

"No," Ayame replied, "I'm one of the few villagers who sees him as a boy."

"What did the demon told you Naruto?" Iruka asked Naruto.

"Just that I now have control over his power," Naruto replied, "Something about a Devil Fruit I ate."

"Devil Fruit …" Iruka responded and turned to see the fruit he had was gone, "Naruto, did you eat the fruit that was next to me?"

"I was hungry, and Ayame was busy," Naruto replied and asked, "Am I in trouble?"

"No, but now you'll never be able to swim, enabling you from becoming a pirate," Iruka replied.

"What?" Naruto responded.

…**Days Later…**

Naruto was walking through the village with a grin on his face.

The villagers was glaring at Naruto, as usual, but today Naruto was in too much in a good mood to let it affect him.

"You should stop hanging around those low lives Naruto," the mayor told Naruto, "You should find a better life choice."

"Yeah yeah," Naruto responded leaving.

Naruto walked into the bar, hoping Iruka had return, but found he hasn't.

"How are you doing Naruto?" Ayame asked.

"Good, but I still wish I can leave this village with Iruka," Naruto replied.

"I'm sure they'll be back," Ayame told Naruto.

"Yeah … I guess," Naruto responded.

"Make way for the terror of the highlands!" someone yelled coming in.

They turned to see it was Higuma.

"No pirates today? Smells better, especially without that idiot captain," Higuma said, "We were in the area, and we thought to stop by."

Naruto glared at Higuma as he and his gangs of bandits took their seats.

"Now serve us!" Higuma ordered.

…**Time Later…**

Ayame manage to run away from the bandits, and rushed into the mayor's office.

"Mayor!" Ayame yelled, "We got a problem!"

"What's wrong Ayame?" the mayor asked.

"It's Naruto … and the mountain bandits …" Ayame replied.

...

The badits were beating Naruto up as he was still able to stand.

"Should we help?" a villager asked.

"No way! Let them have their way with that demon," another villager replied.

...

Higuma threw Naruto into the ground.

"You're a waste of my time," Higuma said, "And you call that idiot your hero."

"Take it back!" Naruto yelled.

"Huh?" Higuma replied.

"Captain Iruka isn't an idiot!" Naruto yelled.

Suddenly chakra surround Naruto until his who body turned yellow with a slight red glow.

"What the …?" Naruto responded, "What just happened?"

"_**You're using my chakra idiot!"**_ Kurama's voice echoed in Naruto's head.

"_Kurama?"_ Naruto thought.

"_**Who else?"**_ Kurama replied, "_**When you're in this form, I can communicate to you."**_

Naruto understood what that meant.

"What the heck are you?" Higuma asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to make you pay!" Naruto replied.

"_**Use my power to transform into Tailed Fox form,"**_ Kurama ordered.

"_How do I do that?"_ Naruto thought.

"_**Just picture youself as a fox form, and dig deep into the power,"**_ Kurama replied.

Naruto obeyed and focus.

A puff of smoke covered Naruto.

When the smoke cleared, Naruto looked like a 7 year old size baby fox with 9 tails.

The bandits burst out laughing.

"What the heck?" Naruto yelled.

"_**I guess that was too much for a 7 year old idiot,"**_ Kurama responded.

Higuma picked Naruto up by one of his tails.

"Hey! Let go!" Naruto demanded.

"I don't know what you are, but you're no threat," Higuma told Naruto, "I'm going to kill you now."

"Hey Naruto! What happen to that power of yours?" someone asked.

Naruto turned to see Iruka and his crew amongst the crowd.

"Captain Iruka!" Naruto yelled.

"I thought you can duplicate yourself and manipulate wind," Iruka told Naruto.

"You again!" Higuma yelled, "You better back off or else!"

Iruka step forward and a bandit aim his gun at Iruka.

"Didn't you hear him?! Back off or I'll blow your head off!" the bandit ordered.

"You should know … guns are dangerous," Iruka said.

Just then one of Iruka's crewmen shot the bandit with his gun.

"That wasn't fair!" one of the bandits yelled.

"We're pirates! Nothing about Pirates are fair," the first mate stated.

"You can throw drinks on me, beat me up …" Iruka said "But NOBODY HURTS MY FRIENDS."

"Captain Iruka," Naruto responded.

Higuma laughed at Iruka.

"Don't think that some pirates like you can take me down," Higuma said and ordered his men, "Kill them!"

Iruka's first mate took down the bandits one by one.

"_**Hey kit! This will be a good time to transform back to normal,"**_ Kurama responded.

"Oh right," Naruto said and focus to his human form.

Higuma threw a smoke bomb into the ground causing smoke to appear.

Naruto transformed back to normal as his tails disappeared.

"Come here freak!" Higuma shouted going for a grab.

Naruto made the hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Technique!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto made a shadow clone and snuck away.

"Got you!" Higuma shouted grabbing the clone and run off.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled.

"What?" Naruto asked.

Iruka turned to see Naruto was standing next to him.

"How?" Iruka asked.

"I created a shadow clone to escape," Naruto replied.

"Cleaver," Iruka admitted.

...

Higuma was about to throw the clone into the sea when it disappeared.

"What the …" Higuma responded.

Suddenly a huge alligator like fish came up from behind Higuma.

"Wahh!" Higuma yelled as the monster ate him alive.

…**Next Day…**

Iruka and his crew were set to leave for good.

"Are you really going?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. We used this village for a base for too long," Iruka replied and asked Naruto, "Are you still planning to join us?"

"No way! I decided to become a pirate my own way!" Naruto replied back.

"Oh really … what about the no swimming thing?" Iruka asked.

"I'll be a pirate even if I can't swim!" Naruto replied, "And when I do become a pirate, I'll fully master Kurama's power, have the best crew in the world, find One Piece, and become the greatest Kage ever."

"Kage … huh?" Iruka responded, "Well then … I got something to give to you for for good luck."

"Really?" Naruto asked, "What?"

"Close your eyes," Iruka told Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes and soon felt something being tied around his forehead.

"You can open your eyes now," Iruka said.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that Iruka was no longer wearing his headband.

"Where's your headband captain?" Naruto asked.

"Right here," Iruka replied flicking the headband tied around Naruto's forehead.

"Captain!" Naruto responded.

"You can keep that headband until you achieve your dream," Iruka told Naruto.

"I will," Naruto responded crying with joy.

Iruka and his crew set sail once again, as Naruto watch.

…**10 Years Later…**

Naruto had learn a lot since Iruka left.

With Kurama's teachings, Naruto mastered using his power.

Naruto was also taught how to use his wind power, by some relatives he met over the years.

Now, 17 year old Naruto Uzumaki was on a small raft, sailing out to the sea, wearing a black t-shirt, an orange sleeveless jacket that had a red whirlpool on the back, blue shorts, blue shoe-like sandals, and the old headband Iruka gave him tie around his forehead.

Suddenly the sea monster, that took down Higuma, came at Naruto.

"The local sea monster," Naruto greeted, "I'm not scared of you!"

Naruto's body transform into a yellow color with a red glow, which he called Jinchuriki mode, and made some hand signs.

"Wind Technique: Air Bullet!" Naruto yelled taking a deep breath.

Naruto blew out a ball of wind that hit the sea monster directly, knocking it out.

"Watch out world!" Naruto yelled, "Naruto Uzumaki is coming!"

* * *

**A/N: **I know says respect the reviewers, but word of advice, if you don't like a story you don't have to read it.

If you added a story to both Favorite Story and story/Author alert especially after reading the chapter that was recently updated and don't like it, then remove the story from the list as you CAN do that.

If you're going to skip to the chapter that was the latest to be updated, don't do that, otherwise you're not getting the whole story and you're just judging things from the only chapter you read that's not even the first chapter of the story.

These things are so simple, and yet some of you reviewers that send disrespectful reviews don't seem to get it. As much as us writers would love to gain views and reviews, and mention how many views and reviews we get, we're not forcing you to keep on reading the story.

Just as you have the right to say whatever you want about the story, you have the right to stop reading a story all together. But don't try to ruin a writer with disrespecting reviews after reading one random chapter instead of reading from beginning to end like a true reader would do.

A True reader reads a story from beginning to end, and doesn't skip to the end of the story. There's no harm in reviewing as you read each chapter, and if you don't like how the story is turning out while in the middle of the story, again, you can stop reading it. True readers doesn't have to keep reading a story they don't like, but they do have the right mind to start from the begginning of the story continue reading until they decided they don't want to read the story anymore.


	2. The Start of Naruto's Adventures

**Ninja Piece Info**

**Devil's Fruit**

Dozens of different types of fruits that gives anyone who eats them power beyond imagine. Each Devil's Fruit comes with different names and and Different power. However it comes at a cost, as those who eats any of the Devils fruit will no longer be able to swim and sink to the bottom of a body of water.

**...  
**

**Kyuubi-Kyuubi Fruit**

The Kyuubi-Kyuubi Fruit allows the user to have all the powers of the Nine-Tail Fox. If the eater is already the Jinchuriki of the Nine-tails, the Jinchuriki gains the power of the tailed beast without the risk of losing control and without the Nine-Tails devouring the Jinchuriki's chakra. This is one of the 9 Tail Beast Devil Fruits granting power of the other 9 tail beast.

* * *

The** Start of Naruto's Adventures**

Naruto was out on see on a boat with one barrel being pulled into a whirlpool.

"Who would of thought this would be the end," Naruto responded, "And it doesn't really matter if I can swim or not."

The waves pushed the boat underwater.

…

A pirate ship with hearts on sails and helm of the ship, a black pirate flag with bone cross and a skull over it but on it's side as a heart was on it, was docked on an uncharted island.

The captain was a huge (in weight wise) woman, with black hair wearing a hat, wearing a yellow shirt black jacket, white pants and a slash holding her gun.

Her name was Alvida, also known as Iron Mace Alvida.

Alvida place her finger on the wood of her ship, wipe it, and look at her finger.

"Why is there dust on my bulwark?" Alvida asked.

"A thousand pardons Lady Alvida! I-I thought I'd clean every inch of this ship," One of the men said, "I'll clean everything all over again! Please…"

"Please what?" Alvida asked and hit the man with her mace.

Alvida turned to a boy with pink hair, wearing glasses, white t-shirt, and blue pants.

"Koby! Who is the fairest through out all the seas?" Alvida asked the boy.

"Ahem…heh, heh…why you are…Lady Alvida," Koby responded, "No one compares to you."

"Corect! This is why I will not tolerate anything dirty. The ship I sail in must be as clean and as beautiful as I am," Alvida said, "Remember Koby, were it not for your vast knowledge of the seas, I would feed you to the sharks! But don't push your luck!"

"Y-yes…that's very kind of you," Koby responded.

"Other than that, you're worthless!" Alvida said sticking her foot at Koby, "Here, shine my shoes!"

"Y-yes Lady Alvida! Right away," Koby responded shaking in fear.

"I don't want to see even one speck of dust on this ship!" Alvida shouted to the rest of her crew.

"Aye aye!" the crew responded.

"That's enough! You're pathetic!" Alvida shouted kicking Koby.

"Sorry," Koby responded.

"If you got time to grovel, then you got time to scrub the toilet!" Alvida shouted.

"Yes milady," Koby responded, "Right away…"

…

Koby worked around the island and found a barrel.

He roll it to one of the storages Alvida and her crew was using.

"What's that, Koby? Did a barrel of rum wash up on the beach?" the first crew member asked.

"Y-Yeah, and it's not empty," Koby responded, "I wasn't sure what to do with it…"

"Well, I know what to do with it!" Second member said, "Let's drink it up!"

"But if the captain finds out she'll have our heads," the first member responded.

"She'll never find out!" the third member said, "We're the only ones here. Just Koba and the three of us know about this."

"I guess you're right," the first member said.

"And you ain't seen nothing, right Koby?" the third member told Koby in a threatening voice."

"Right! I-I didn't see anything," Koby said, "Please don't hit me…"

The third member place the barel upwards.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted breaking out of the barrel, "That was a great nap!

"What the heck?" the members shouted.

"I don't know how it happen, but it looks like I survive that whirlpool. Good thing to, I was getting dizzy," Naruto responded and then saw the members and was confuse, "Who are you guys?"

"Who the heck are you?" the crew members shouted in unison.

Just then a mace came swinging and destroyed the building hitting the crew.

Naruto duck into the barrel as it fell and started rolling off.

"You lazy swabbies! Who's the fairest through all the seas?" Alvida asked coming up to the men.

"Lady Alvida," The crew responded, "You of course!"

"And you dare to defy me?" Alvida asked.

"W-what? Never!" the second member responded.

"Don't play dumb with me! I could hear you talking from the ship!" Alvida said, "Which one of you had such a great nap!"

The members gasp as they thought that Alvida must of heard Naruto.

"Captain, we have an intruder!" the third member said.

"Yeah, that good for nothing Koby brought that strange fellow here!" the first member said.

"Could it be that bounty hunter, after the price on my head?" Alvida said, "Koby you traitorous little runt!"

"Lady Alvida, that bounty hunter is lock up," the first member said.

"True, but if he's as cleaver as they say…he might've escaped!" Alvida said, "And they say that infamous Sasuke Uchiha is that clever."

…Meanwhile…

Koby was looking for the barrel and found it as Naruto got out.

"Oh hello," Naruto responded.

"Are you okay?" Koby asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Naruto said, "My name is Naruto. Where am I?"

"This is the island hideout of the Lady Pirate: Iron Mace Alvida," Koby said, "I'm her cabin boy Koby."

"I see…Well, none of that really matters," Naruto said.

"Oh?" Koby responded.

"You wouldn't happen to have a boat, would you?" Naruto asked, "Mine got sucked into a giant whirlpool."

"You got sucked into a giant whirlpool?" Koby responded.

"Yeah, it kind of caught me by surprise," Naruto responded.

"You're lucky to be alive! But if it's a boat you want, I sort of have one," Koby said.

…

Koby showed Naruto to a hand build boat.

"This is it?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it took me two years to make it," Koby said.

"Then why don't want it?" Naruto asked.

"I originally build it to escape this island and fallow my dream, but I don't have the courage," Koby said.

"How did you get here anyways?" Naruto asked.

"I went fishing on my own and by mistake I ended up on a pirate ship," Koby explained, "For the last two years I been able to survive by working as a cabin boy."

"Wow, you are sure clumsy and gutless," Naruto said.

"You're right," Koby said, "By the way Naruto, why did you go to the sea?"

"I want to become the greatest Kage over all as a pirate captain," Naruto said.

"A Kage that's the kind of power only granted to selected few!" Koby shouted, "How are you planning to achieve it?"

"By going after the Legendary Treasure of Gold Rogers One Piece," Naruto said.

"Do you want to die? Every pirate in the world is after that!" Koby responded.

"So am I," Naruto responded.

"It's impossible, it'll never happen!" Koby shouted histarically until Naruto hit him, "Why'd you hit me?"

"You were histerical," Naruto responded, "Besides I'm not afraid to die."

"Huh?" Koby responded.

"I made a promise on this headband that I'll gather the best crew I can find and search for the legendary treasure one piece," Naruto said adjusting his headband, "And if I die trying, then I'll be happy with the thought that I've tried."

"Maybe I can do the same," Koby said.

"Huh?" Naruto resoonded.

"Do you think I can join the Marine?" Koby asked.

"The Marine?" Naruto asked.

"We'll end up being enemies…but I want to join the Marine and fight the bad guy! It's been my dream since I was a little kid!" Koby explained and asked Naruto, "Naruto, do you think I can do it?"

"I'm not sure," Naruto responded.

"Well, I'm going do it! What've I got to lose? I don't want to be a miserable cabin boy my whole life!" Koby said, "Better to risk my life trying to achieve my dream! I'll join the Marine…and then…I'll capture Alvida!"

Alvida came up hearing everything Koby said.

"Who are you going to capture, runt!" Alvida shouted slamming her mace down on Koby's boat destroying it.

"My boat!" Koby shouted.

"You little sneak! Did you really think you could escape from me? And I don't even see the bounty Hunter Sasuke Uchiha," Alvida asked and pointed at Naruto, "I'll give you one chance, who is the fairest through out the seas?"

"Heh, heh, heh," Koby responded.

"Hey Koby, whose the dwarf planet Lady?" Naruto asked.

Everyone who heard Naruto jaw dropped.

"Naruto, take it back! Through out all the seas Lady Alvida is…" Koby stopped remembering his goal and gain the courage, "The ugliest old lady of all!"

"Told you," Naruto responded with a laugh.

'You little…!" Alvida shouted and picked up her ace, "I'll make you pay for that!"

Naruto made the hand signs.

"Die!" Alvida shouted her mace down.

"Wind Technique: Vortex Shield!" Naruto shouted.

A vortex of wind form around Naruto and Koby.

Alvida hit the vortex but didn't break through.

"I'm possible!" Alvida shouted.

"No, just good," Naruto said as chakra surround him until he transformed into Jinchuriki form and made the handsign, "Shadow Clone Technique!"

Naruto formed three shadow clones that kicked Alvida into the air.

Naruto jumped over Alvida and kicked her into the ground.

"_**Naruto, why did you call on my power?"**_Kurama asked.

"_Sorry, but I needed to take down a lady as big as a dwarf planet,"_ Naruto responded.

"H-His body somehow transform, and he took down the captain," the crew said.

"Alright, you better give Koby a boat so he can join the Marine, or else I'll do to you what I did to your captain," Naruto threatened.

"Yes sir!" the crew responded.

Koby cried with joy hearing it.

…

The crew gave Naruto and Koby a boat and they set sail to the nearest Marine base.

"Naruto, are you a clone and wind user?" Koby asked.

"Yep," Naruto responded.

"But how were you able to transform like that?" Koby asked.

"Oh that, I ate the Devil's Kyuubi-Kyuubi fruit," Naruto said.

"But if you ate that, then you should of transformed into the Nine-tails," Koby said, "But instead, your body transformed as if covered with chakra."

"Oh that, well you see, I'm the Jinchuriki of the nine-tails," Naruto said, "But he calls himself Kurama."

"What?" Koby responded, "You're a Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails?"

"Yep," Naruto responded, "By the way, whose Sasuke Uchiha?"

"He's a bounty hunter who had captured many bounties," Koby said, "But rumors has it he's imprisoned in a Marine base."

"Oh really, well I want to check him out," Naruto said, "And maybe ask him to join my crew."

"You're talking crazy again," Koby responded, "No way that guy would join you."

"Says you," Naruto said.

It was decided, mostly by Naruto, that they would go to the Marine Base holding Sasuke Uchiha, and try and get Koby enlisted in the army.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you like the story. I decided for each Devil's Fruit that appears in the chapter after the fruit's power is shown I'll explain in details what it does. Especially for the new Devils Fruit created.


	3. Pirate Hunter Sasuke Uchiha

**Pirate Hunter Sasuke Uchiha**

Naruto and Koby were talking about Sasuke.

"I'm telling you Naruto, you're best off without Sasuke Uchiha," Koby said, "He's known as the Pirate hunter, and rumors has it that he's a nature user of the fire element."

"Nature user?" Naruto asked, "What are those?"

"Are you serious? You're one," Koby responded.

"I am?" Naruto asked.

"You use techniques of the wind nature, that makes you a Nature user," Koby said, "Nature users are people gifted in using natures of our world. There are the main natures: Wind Fire Water Earth and Lightning, then there's the fusion elements that have elements born from fusing the 5 natures, and then there's other natures like magnetic powers. They say if you can control more than one of these natures you're powerful."

"Oh," Naruto responded, "So this Sasuke is a Fire Nature user."

"Exactly, and rumors has it he'll use it to kill anyone and anything," Koby said, "We should avoid them."

"No way, that just makes things more interesting," Naruto said.

"Huh?" Koby responded.

…

They finally reach an island filled with towns and had a Marines Base.

"We're finally here, thanks to you Koby," Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Koby asked.

"You got us here," Naruto said.

"Yeah but that's basic Navigation," Koby responded, "If you can't navigate yourself you're going to need a Navigator."

"Let's go," Naruto said ignoring Koby.

…

They headed to a restaurant where Naruto ordered 2 large bowels of Ramen.

"Well Koby, here's where we go our separate ways," Naruto said, "You going to be a marine, and me becoming a Pirate Kage."

"Thank you Naruto," Koby said.

"I wonder if Sasuke is at the base here," Naruto said.

Most of the people jump at Sasuke's name.

"Looks like we can't just yell out the name Sasuke here," Koby said, "Anyways, it looks like I have to meet up with the base leader Lieutenant Morgan."

Everyone jumped at Morgan's name.

…

Naruto and Koby left after eating.

"That restaurant was interesting," Naruto said.

"Yeah, but wasn't it strange that they were scared of the name Sasuke Uchiha and the Lieutenant?" Koby asked.

"Who knows," Naruto said.

…

Naruto and Koby walked up to the marine base.

"Hey Naruto, let's try again another time," Koby said turning to Naruto to see he wasn't standing next to him.

"Hey Koby look up here!" Naruto shouted.

"Huh?" Koby responded looking to see Naruto was looking over the wall," Naruto what are you doing?"

"The area around the building seems empty, I thought there be more Marines Officers here," Naruto said, "Now where's this Uchiha guy?"

"You can't find him that easy, he's probably being kept in a secret room," Koby said.

"Hold on, I see someone over there," Naruto said jumping off the wall, "Let's go get a closer look."

They climb onto another part of the wall, and found a 17 year old boy with black hair spike to the back with Onyx color eyes, wearing a black shirt and pants tied to a poll.

"Is that him Koby?" Naruto asked.

"H-He matches the description, but the only way to find out is if he has a red and white fan on the back," Koby said.

"Red and white fan?" Naruto asked.

"It's a mark of his clan," Koby said, "The users of the Sharingan, Uchiha clan. Let's leave Naruto."

"Hey, would you happen to be Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto!" Koby responded.

"If you untie me, I'll tell you," the boy said, "In fact I'll give you the bounty of my next capture."

"Don't do it Naruto!" Koby said, "He's kill us."

"He won't kill me, I'm a wind user," Naruto said.

"Huh, so you're a nature user," the boy said, "To bad you don't know anything about the chain of natures."

"Chain of Natures?" Naruto responded.

A little girl from the village set a latter and climb up it.

She climb over and jump off the wall to the otherside.

"Naruto stop her!" Koby shouted, "She could be killed!"

"Why me?" Naruto asked.

…

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"I made some rice balls for you!" the little girl said taking out 2 balls of rice.

Just then a fancy man dressed up came to the area with two Marines Officers.

"Sasuke Uchiha, don't pick on little kids, or else I have to report you to my father," the man said.

"If it isn't the Lieutenant's son," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Don't get cocky, my dad is a Marine Lieutenant," the man said.

…

"Whose the weirdo," Naruto said.

"He must be from the Marines, thank goodness the girl is safe," Koby said.

…

The man kneel down to the girl.

"Well hello little girl. These rice balls look tasty," the man said taking one.

"Ah! Stop it!" the girl said.

The man took a bite and spit it out immedietly.

"Horrible, you put too much sugar in it!" the man said, "You're suppose to put salt in these things!"

"But…but I thought they'll taste better if they're sweet…!" The girl said.

"How could someone eat something like this!" The guy said kicking the rice ball out of the girl's hands into the ground and stomp on it.

"Stop it! Stop! He can't eat this anymore!" the girl cried

"Don't worry, the ants will eat them all up," the man responded.

…

"Th…that's so cruel! That girl worked so hard to make them," Koby said.

…

"That's so cruel! I…I tried really hard to make them," the girl said.

"Don't cry, this is why I hate little kids so much," the man said and pointed at a sign, "Besides, it's your fault, this sign says 'Anyone who helps a prisoner is charge for the same crime' and it's sign by Marine Lieutenant Morgan. If you weren't under age, you would be put on death sentence."

The girl cried as the man turn to the Marines officer.

"Throw this kid out!" he ordered.

"But…" the officer responded.

"I'm telling you to throw her out of here," the man said, "If you don't listen I'll tell my dad!"

"Yes sir!" the officer responded.

The officer grab the girl and threw her over the wall.

Naruto jumped down and grab the girl saving her.

Naruto let her down and listen to what the man said.

"I didn't think you'd have this kind of endurance Sasuke Uchiha," the man said told the boy.

"I'm keeping my promise so you better keep yours," Sasuke said.

"Oh I'll keep my word as long as you survive," the man said leaving with the officers.

Once the officers were gone Naruto jumped over the wall to talk to Sasuke.

"You still haven't left yet? Get out of here before he tells his dad," Sasuke said.

"I'm not scared," Naruto said, "I'm looking for someone to join my pirate crew. Are you interested?"

"Pirate? What you gave up on life to become a crook or something?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I choose to become a pirate, and one day I'll become the first Pirate Kage," Naruto said.

"Pirate Kage, are you some kind of idiot," Sasuke said.

"I been call it a lot, but becoming the greatest Kage ever as a Pirate captain has been my goal," Naruto said.

"And let me guess, you think by freeing me, I'll be so grateful that I'll join your crew," Sasuke said.

"That depends, everyone been calling you a demon," Naruto said.

"Well it doesn't matter, after I get out of here for a month, and after that I have a goal to achieve," Sasuke said and figured Naruto was lying about becoming Kage to have him join, "That's why we're different, so go find someone else to join you."

"Suit yourself," Naruto said about to leave.

"Hold on, give me that riceball," Sasuke said.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked picking it up, "It's all muddy."

"Just give it to me," Sasuke responded.

Naruto hand fed Sasuke.

Sasuke gave a face while eating and swallowing it.

"Tell that little girl thanks for the riceballs," Sasuke said.

"No problem," Naruto said heading to the wall.

…

Naruto met up with Koby and the girl.

They headed to the girl's house as Naruto told her what Sasuke said.

"Really?" the girl said.

"Yep, he ate it," Naruto said, "What did he do to get captured?"

"He killed Helmeppo's pet wolf for me because he let it run around and scare everyone," the girl said.

"Helmeppo? You mean that guy who was mean to you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," the girl said, "The Morgans are the real bad guys. You get executed if you disobey them, so everyone is afraid of them."

"Who dares raise his head?" A voice shouted, "I'll tell my dad!"

Naruto turned to see Helmeppo with some Marines officers walking through as people bowed to him.

"Do you want to be like Sasuke Uchiha?" Helmeppo said, "I'm going to execute him in three days to set an example to anyone who defies my dad and me."

"Three days," Naruto responded getting up, "I thought you were giving him a month to survive for freedom?"

"I was only joking with him," Helmeppo said, "Only an idiot would believe that."

Naruto punched Helmeppo into the ground.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Koby asked as Naruto headed off, "Where are you going?"

"Even if he joins my crew or not, I'm going to go warn Sasuke," Naruto said, "No one should go back on their promise."

"Is that boy crazy?" one villager asked.

"He just took down Lieutenant Morgan's son," another said.

"You dare to hit me and run off scared?" Helmeppo asked.

Naruto stop cold hearing Helmeppo.

"I'm going to tell my dad, Marines Lieutenant Morgan!" Helmeppo shouted.

"You're pathetic, you can't even fight your own battles," Naruto said.

"You'll regret this, you'll get a death sentence for sure," Helmeppo said as the Marines men help him to the base, "And my dad will be the one who executes you!"

The mother called the girl name Rika away from Naruto.

"What are we going to do now?" Koby asked.

"I told you what I'm going to do," Naruto said, "I'm going to go warn Sasuke."

…

A man with white hair wearing a marine's jacket with an ax for one of his hands metal plate over his chin was smoking a cigar.

"I am great," the man said as an officer was in the room.

"Lieutenant Morgan sir, the financial offerings been decreasing, as the people have been having financial issues," the man said.

"It's more like they don't respect me," Morgan said.

"Dad!" Helmeppo shouted bursting in.

"What's the matter, Helmeppo," Morgan asked.

"I want to kill a certain someone," Helmeppo said.

…

Naruto jumped over the wall and walk toward Sasuke again.

"You again, I told you I'm not joining your pirate crew," Sasuke said.

"That's not why I'm here," Naruto said, "I'm here get you out of here."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"That guy, Helmeppo, he's not planning to keep his promise," Naruto said, "He's going to execute you in three days!"

"What?" Sasuke responded.

"Hey do you have any weapons locked up around here?" Naruto asked.

"I have a Katana," Sasuke said, "But I think it's lock up in a a base."

"Alright then, I'll go get it then," Naruto said leaving.

"Hold on a second!" Sasuke shouted but Naruto already left, "What an idiot."

…at the top of the building…

Marines officers lift a statue of Morgan as Morgan talk to Helmeppo.

"Dad! That kid hit me! Why won't you help me take revenge?" Helmeppo said, "Even you never hit me!"

"The reason I never hit you is because you're not worth hitting!" Morgan said getting up and hit Helmeppo with his human hand, "I only punish those that oppose me. I'm the great one, not you!"

"Yes dad!" Helmeppo shouted.

"I've heard there was a girl that snuck in the execution site, have you execute her?" Morgan asked.

"No, she's still a little girl," Helmeppo said.

"Doesn't matter," Morgan said and pointed at an officer, "Hey you! Go into town and kill her!"

"I can't do it!" the man responded.

Morgan cut through the man with his ax arm.

"I'll go there myself," Morgan said, "With my ax arm, I rose in ranks, and cause of it I'm the highest ranking officer in this base. And this statue is proof of it."

…

Naruto walked around looking for the doors.

"Good thing the marines around here," Naruto said, "Now where can I find that Katana?"

Naruto look up and saw something that was rose.

"Here's my chance," Naruto said.

Naruto transformed into Jinchuriki form.

"Kyuubi-Kyubi Chakra claw!" Naruto shouted.

Chakra shot up from Naruto's hand and form a fox like claw.

The claw extended to the top of the building and grab on to it.

Naruto use the claw to pull himself up and jump over the building.

Naruto transformed back to normal as he landed on the statue.

The force caused the statue to fall and break.

Everyone stare in shock.

"Oops," Naruto responded.

"Capture him so I can kill him!" Morgan shouted

"Yes sir!" the officers responded.

"Dad that's the guy that hit me!" Helmeppo shouted.

"Hey you're just the one I'm looking for," Naruto said grabbing Helmeppo.

"Dad! Help me!" Helmeppo shouted as Naruto drag him into the building.

"Lieutenant, someone's at the execution site!" an officer shouted.

"Kill him!" Morgan shouted.

…

Koby had climb over the walls to talk to Sasuke.

"Aren't you with that idiot?" Sasuke asked.

"Sort of," Koby said, "Have you seen Naruto?"

"He went inside the base," Sasuke responded, "Is it true what he said, about Helmeppo going against his words?"

"Yes, I heard him myself," Koby said heading to the ropes.

"Hey, you're not helping anyone if you get caught," Sasuke said.

"I can't stand marines like those guys, I want to be a marine that doesn't threaten others," Koby said, "Just like Naruto wants to become the greatest Kage ever."

"Kage, are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I was shock to," Koby said, "But he really want to become a Pirate Kage."

Just then someone shot Koby in the shoulder.

Sasuke look and saw Morgan.

…

Naruto pull Helmeppo through the base being chased by marines.

"Please let me go, and I'll give you anything you want," Helmeppo said.

"Show me where is Sasuke's Katana," Naruto said.

"Alright, I will," Helmeppo said.

Helmeppo told Naruto where to find the Katana.

…Execution Yard…

"I've been shot, I'm bleeding!" Koby cried.

"Get out of here kid," Sasuke said, "They're almost here."

"No, I got to help free you," Koby said, "Naruto was my savior, if it wasn't for him, I would still be suffering by Iron Mace Alvida."

"That's enough you two!" an officer said as he and other marines made it to the yard along with Morgan, "Now die!"

…

Naruto arrived in Helmeppo's room and found a katana bellow an armor with swords.

Naruto look at the Katana, and found a fan with a red top and a white bottom half.

…_Flashback…_

"H-He matches the description, but the only way to find out is if he has a red and white fan on the back," Koby said.

"Red and white fan?" Naruto asked.

"It's a mark of his clan," Koby said, "The users of the Sharingan, Uchiha clan. Let's leave Naruto."

…_End of Flashback…_

"Red and white fan, crest of the Uchiha clan," Naruto said taking the Katana, "this must be it."

Naruto look out the window and saw Sasuke and Koby were in danger.

…Yard…

"Surround the base, don't let that kid with the headband escape!" Morgan ordered, "As for the rest of you. Take aim…"

"_It can't be,"_ Sasuke thought.

…_Flashback…_

Sasuke was learning the way of the swordsmen in his family clan training area.

Sasuke had two siblings, a girl few years older than him name Kuina, and the oldest sibling Itachi.

Kuina and Itachi had black hair but their's was strait.

Kuina worn a white shirt with the Uchiha Crest with black pants.

Itachi however worn a black body suite with the Uchiha crest.

Itachi has completed his training and was leaving.

"Are you really leaving?" someone asked.

Itachi turned to see the 7 year old Sasuke.

"I completed my training, now I need to go on a journey to fight the best swordsmen of the sea," Itachi said, "It's the best way to become one of the top swordsmen of the sea."

"Why can't you stay here and train me?" Sasuke asked.

"You already got someone to train you," Itachi said, "Your sister Kuina."

"Yeah, but father says she'll never achieve greatness," Sasuke said.

"Don't listen to father, women can be as strong as men," Itachi said.

"Whatever," Sasuke said.

…2 years later…

Kuina took down 9 year old Sasuke in a match.

"Ow," Sasuke responded.

"Relax Sasuke, you're getting better," Kuina said, "And soon you'll be able to unlock the Sharingan."

"Yeah, but I still can't take you down," Sasuke said, "But one day, I will surpass Itachi and you."

"I wish you luck in doing so Sasuke," Kuina said.

They shook in agreement.

…One night…

Kuina was doing her chores when someone came up and attack her.

…

"Sasuke, there's an intruder here," one of the students shouted.

"What?" Sasuke responded, "I got to tell Kuina."

Sasuke rushed to Kuina's room.

"Kuina!" Sasuke shouted opening the door, "There's an…intruder…"

Sasuke stopped to see Kuina badly injured, and the one next to her was Itachi.

"Itachi, what…?" Sasuke responded.

Itachi move behind Sasuke and pin him with the Katana.

"Itachi why?" Sasuke responded.

"To achieve power," Itachi said.

"What?" Sasuke responded.

"Sasuke, you have a lot to learn," Itachi said before knocking Sasuke out.

…

Sasuke regain conscious the next day and found that Kuina was dead.

Sasuke headed to Fugaku's office.

"Father, I know who did this," Sasuke said, "It's…"

"I know," Fugaku said, "It's your brother."

"Why?" Sasuke responded.

"I don't know, something about him change," Fugaku said, "Maybe the voyage was to much."

Sasuke remember what Kuina said.

"Father I have a request," Sasuke said.

"Oh?" Fugaku responded.

"Give me Kuina's sword," Sasuke said, "I want to use it to get stronger than Itachi and Kuina and get her revenge."

"Very well," Fugaku said.

…_End of Flashback…_

"_I still haven't found him,"_ Sasuke thought.

Suddenly Naruto broke out of the window.

"Fire!" Morgan shouted.

The men started shooting at Sasuke and Koby.

Naruto made some hand signs before landing on the ground infront of Sasuke and Koby.

"Wind Technique: Vortex Shield!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto summon a huge vortex shield that surrounded Sasuke and Koby.

The bullets failed to break through the shield.

"Hey Sasuke, here's your Katana," Naruto said handing it out.

"Thank you, now untie me," Sasuke responded.

…

"That guy, how the…" the marines responded.

"He just summon a gust of wind out of no where," another said.

"He's a Nature user," Morgon said, "Don't let him free Sasuke!"

The men drew out their swords to attack.

"Naruto watch out!" Koby shouted.

Naruto untied one rope when he heard Koby.

He turned to see the men.

"Alright, then eat this!" Naruto said making a hand sign, "Shadow Clone Technique!"

Naruto summoned dozens of Shadow clones around him.

The shadow clones attack the men head on.

"Here," Naruto said handing Sasuke his sword, "with one hand free you can cut yourself free."

Sasuke broke himself free with his Katana.

Stand back," Sasuke shouted making the hand signs, "Fire Technique: Fireball!"

Sasuke blew a giant fire ball at the men.

"I'll join your crew," Sasuke said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but you should know I'm after someone, and to beat him I have to become one of the legendary swordsmen of the sea," Sasuke said, "If your journey interferes with my goal, then I'll leave."

"No problem, because I plan to become the Greatest Pirate Kage out of all the 6 kages," Naruto said, "How does the position First Mate sound?"

"Good for me," Sasuke responded.

"What are you waiting for finish them!" Morgan shouted.

"Sasuke, back me up," Naruto said as chakra surrounded his body.

"What?" Sasuke responded as Naruto transformed into Jinchuriki form.

"Kyubi-Kyubi Chakra claw!" Naruto shouted.

The chakra claw formed around Naruto's hand.

Naruto swipe his hand down causing the chakra claw to strike down on the men.

"What are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Nine-tail fox!" Naruto said.

…

"Sir, those two…we can't beat them," a officer told Morgan.

"If you really think so then kill yourself," Morgan said, "I don't need useless soldiers."

Naruto made a series of hand signs.

"Wind technique: Air Bullet!" Naruto shouted taking a deep breath.

An air bullet fired from Naruto's mouth at Morgan.

Morgan block it with his ax.

"Die!" Morgan shouted going to attack Naruto.

Naruto jumped above the attack and kicked Morgan in the face.

"I'll get you!" Morgan shouted using his ax to attack.

Naruto dodge the attack barely.

"Air Bullet!" Naruto shouted and fired another air bullet.

Air bullet hit Morgan directly.

"Now to finish you off," Naruto said.

"Wait!" someone shouted.

Naruto turned to see Helmeppo aiming a gun at Koby's head.

"If you move I'll shoot!" Helmeppo shouted.

"Naruto don't worry about me, just finish him off!" Koby shouted.

"Oh don't worry, I have a plan," Naruto said making the handsign.

Morgan set himself to attack Naruto as Sasuke set himself.

"Wind technique: Air bullet!" Naruto shouted taking a deep breath.

Naruto fired an air bullet that hit Helmeppo directly.

Sasuke use his Katana to attack Morgan before he could strike.

Morgan collapsed from the attack.

"Nice work Captain," Sasuke said.

" You two first mate," Naruto responded.

"If you still want to arrest us, come and get us!" Sasuke said.

The marines look at each other then cheered as Morgan was no longer a threat.

…

Naruto Koby and Sasuke went to Rika's place to celebrate with some food.

"So Naruto, what's the plan now?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I was planning to gather more crew members, and then go to the grandline, and search for the legendary treasure One Piece," Naruto said.

"So how many crewmembers are there?" Sasuke asked.

"Including you and me, two," Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke responded.

"Yep, you're the first one to join," Naruto responded.

"You really are an idiot," Sasuke said.

"I been told that," Naruto said.

"Naruto," Koby said, "Thanks for standing up for me."

"Hey no problem, that's what friends are for," Naruto responded.

"Yeah," Koby responded, "And now I get to join the marines."

"I don't think so," Sasuke responded.

"Why?" Koby responded.

"Even if you were enslaved on a pirate ship for 2 years, you still were force to do their willings," Sasuke said, "The Marines won't let you join once they find out."

"Excuse me," someone said.

They turned to see a marine officer was at the door.

"Are you two really pirates?" the man asked.

"Well, I just found my crew member, so yeah," Naruto responded.

"Well even though you did save our town and base, you still are pirates, and we can't let you stay here any longer," the officer said, "Please leave immedietly."

"I guess I have no other choice," Naruto said, "Let's go Sasuke."

"Right," Sasuke responded as they got up.

"What about him?" the marine asked about Koby.

"Oh him, he's not a pirate, he just was some kid that I found," Naruto said, "I'm not even sure if he was connected to a pirate crew, but even if he was, he probably was just their slave dog."

"_Naruto,"_ Koby thought.

"Is that so," the marine said knowing Naruto was hiding something but for a good cause, "Then as long as he's not a member of your crew, he can stay."

"Yes sir," Naruto responded as he and Sasuke left.

Koby smiled and walked up to the marine.

"Please let me join the marines, I'll do anything to join, including chores," Koby requested.

"Captain, we can't accept him without a background check," an officer said walking up, "There been events where pirates have joined the marines to be spies after all."

"My dream has been to join the marines," Koby responded.

The captain saw determination in Koby.

"Don't think that we don't know about your past as a pirate, but I will still allow you to join," the captain said.

"Yes sir, Thank you sir!" Koby responded.

…

Naruto showed Sasuke to their boat.

"So this is our boat?" Sasuke asked.

"Until we get an actual ship," Naruto explained.

"Naruto!" someone shouted.

They turned to see Koby.

"I will never forget you Naruto Uzumaki," Koby said saluting them, "Thank you for everything."

"See you in another time Koby!" Naruto shouted.

The marines arrived and saluted to Naruto and Sasuke as they set sail.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought of finding a way to have Naruto show the power of the Kyubi-Kyubi fruit. You'll find out that Naruto learn it and few other things from Kurama.


	4. Pirate Thief and the Clown Pirate

**Pirate Thief and the Clown Pirate**

Naruto and Sasuke were on a boat traveling to the unknown.

"So you're the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tail Fox, who calls himself Kurama," Sasuke said.

"Yep," Naruto said.

"And you have control over it's power because you ate the Kyubi-Kyubi fruit?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep," Naruto said.

"But you can't ask him for navigational advice," Sasuke said.

"Our connection is mutual, as long as I don't bother him for dumb reasons, he said he'll teach me something new," Naruto said, "Although now that I'm a pirate, he seems more distance."

"Uh huh, so can you actually transform into the Nine-Tails?" Sasuke asked.

"Sort of, I can't transform into its full size form alone, but I can transform into human size version of him," Naruto said.

"Great," Sasuke responded, "So do you have anyone in mind of asking?"

"Well I do have two people in mind of finding and asking," Naruto said.

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

"One of them is a son of a pirate I knew once, I never met the guy, but according to his father he seems to be the type that might want to become a pirate," Naruto said, "The other one I grew up with until her family moved away from my home village."

"You know where to find them?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I think that guy I heard about lives in a place called Syrup Village," Naruto said, "and my old friend lives in Rogue town."

"Syrup Village and Rogue Town, huh?" Sasuke said, "Those places aren't close to where we're at, so if we're going to find them, we're going to need a navigator."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed.

…

Soon Naruto and Sasuke found themselves starving.

"I could use a big bowl of ramen," Naruto complained.

"Talking about food isn't helping," Sasuke said.

Naruto saw a bird flying above their head.

"Hey, that give me an idea," Naruto said.

"What are you up to?" Sasuke asked.

"Just watch, I'm going to catch us a bird for food," Naruto said.

Naruto transformed into Jinchuriki form.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra Claw!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto summoned a chakra claw that grab onto the bird's leg and pull himself up.

However the moment Naruto grabbed onto the bird's leg, the bird decided to now freak out and started flying away.

"And he's suppose to be the captain?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke help!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Sasuke said and started rowing as fast as he could.

"Hey stop!" someone shouted.

Sasuke look to see three men were stuck in the ocean.

"I don't have time to stop! You guys get on yourselves!" Sasuke shouted.

"What did you say?" the three men asked.

Sasuke rowed pass them as the three men manage to get on.

One of the men had hair sticking out to the sides wearing a stripe shirt.

The other was wearing a hat with bones and skull with a clown nose on it.

The third one was a big guy with a short short cut.

"Your climbing skills aren't bad," Sasuke said.

"Thank you, but now stop the boat, you're in Pirate Buggy's territory," the one wearing the hat said.

"Huh?" Sasuke responded.

…

Sasuke ended up stopping and beat up the men.

Now the three men were rowing instead of Sasuke.

"We didn't know you were the pirate hunter Sasuke Uchiha," the one wearing the hat said, "We're really sorry."

"Well thanks you three, I lost my friend," Sasuke said, "Now put your back into it!"

"Yes sir!" the men responded.

"By the way, why were you out in the ocean alone?" Sasuke asked.

"It was that girl," the guy with the stripe shirt said.

"Yeah! That bad girl!" the one with the hat said.

"But she's really cute too," the big one said.

…_Flashback…_

The three men just finish robbing a ship and had their treasure.

"Who would have thought that such a small ship would carry so much loot," the one with the hat said.

"Maybe Captain Buggy will greatly reward us," the stripe shirt one said.

The one in the hat saw a small boat.

"What's that little boat doing here?" he asked and saw someone with pink hair leaning over the edge, "There's someone fainted at the side of that boat."

They check the boat out and found a girl with pink hair wearing a red shirt, red skirt, blue shoes, with a red cloth headband tied to the top of her hair.

"Oh, it's a girl," the stripe shirt guy said.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? Are you almost dead?" The hat wearing pirate asked.

The girl look up and saw them.

"Ahh…am I dreaming…? I actually found someone in this vast ocean," the girl said, "I don't know…who you guys are…but…please…give me a cup of water and a piece of bread…I…I was in a shipwreak…I'll give you all my money…if you save me…"

"Sure, but can we see that treasure chest first," the one wearing the hat asked.

"Sure…please take whatever you want…but give me water first…" the girl said.

The pirates got on the girl's boat to look at the treasure chest.

However the girl snuck onto the pirate's boat and sailed off with the treasure on it away from them.

"Since you guys seem to like it so much…I'll give you the boat too as a bonus," the girl said.

"She took our boat and treasure!" the pirate in the hat said.

"Hey, this chest is empty," the stripe shirt pirate shouted.

Suddenly small but dark storm clouds gathered.

"There's a bit of dark storm clouds towards the south…with it the wind will pick up and your ship will sink," the girl shouted.

Sure enough in the storm the ship couldn't take the strain and sunk.

…_End of Flashback…_

"By the sounds of it that girl is clever and smart," Sasuke said thinking, _"Naruto would probably ask her to join the crew."_

The crew started talking about killing the girl and mention Buggy.

"Whose Buggy?" Sasuke asked.

"You probably heard of him, Buggy the Clown Pirate captain," the pirate in the hat said, "He's dangerous man who ate one of the devil's fruit."

"One of the devil fruit huh?" Sasuke responded, _"Things just got interesting."_

…

At an island with a deserted town, a huge pirate ship with a top-tent that had a cross bones and a skull with a clown nose on it was docked.

The ship look as if it was a circus on a ship.

Suddenly in the town the pink hair girl appeared running from some of the pirate crew.

"Stop! You can't run from us!" One shouted.

"Thief! Give back our navigation map!" the other said.

"_No way, I now have the map of the grand line,"_ Sakura thought.

…

The rest of the crew was focus on a bird coming their way.

They shot at the bird.

…

Naruto was hanging onto the bird trying to find away to get down.

"Well I'm above land, so I guess I should let go soon," Naruto said.

Before he could let go of the bird something hit it causing an explosion.

…

The girl was running for her life when someone crash landed in front of it.

"What?" the girl responded.

"Well that wasn't what I was hopping," someone said.

Naruto appeared from the smoke in human form standing up.

"Well at least I landed," Naruto said.

"He's still alive?" the crew responded.

The girl got an idea of how to use Naruto.

"Oh boss! You're finally here," the girl said, "I've been waiting for you to save me!"

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"I'll leave everything to you!" she shouted running away.

"Well that's odd," Naruto said.

"So, you're her boss," one of the pirates said as he and the other two surrounded Naruto.

One of them strike Naruto in the head causing his headband to fly off.

Naruto hit the man with force.

"No one knocks my headband off me," Naruto said picking up his headband.

The other two attack as Naruto tied his headband back on.

Naruto quickly made some handsigns.

"Wind Technique: Vortex Shield!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto summoned a vortex of wind that repel off the men.

"Wow, you're really strong," someone said.

Naruto turned to see the girl that ran away earlier was on a top deck of a house.

"You must be a Wind Nature User to take them down like that," the girl said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm a thief who only steals from pirates," Sakura said.

"So basically you're a Pirate thief," Naruto said.

"You could say that," Sakura said, "So how about the two of us be partners? If we're partners we can steal a lot of money."

"Sorry but I'm not interested," Naruto said walking off.

"Hang on a second," Sakura said jumping down, "Why did you react to that guy for just knocking that headband off?"

"Oh, well you see it's my treasure," Naruto said.

"Treasure, what you keep money or a map in it or something?" Sakura asked.

"No, and treasure doesn't have to be that?" Naruto asked.

…

A clown like Pirate captain was dealing with his crew.

"You still can not catch the thief?" the clown pirate asked.

"W-we were in the middle of searching," a crewmember said.

"How on earth did it get stolen so easily, you're talking about the Grand Line Map," the captain shouted, 'We were going into the Grand Line soon!"

"Well, you see Captain Buggy, we lost it through a bit of a mistake. The cabinet where the map was in still had the key in it's lock," the man said, "And when this idiot guy left it on like that, the key got lost…"

"What did you say?" Buggy shouted.

"I said when this idiot guy left it on like that the key got lost…" the man said.

"What do you mean by round nose?" Buggy shouted throwing things around.

Buggy choke his man without moving from his spot.

"Prepare the cannon!" Buggy shouted.

The crew fired the cannon on the man.

"Recover the map, and make sure you take all the village's treasure too!" Buggy shouted.

…

Sakura treated Naruto to food as he explain how he got there.

"So you got separated from your crew," Sakura said and asked, "How many people are there on your crew?"

"Only one, but I'm still looking for more people," Naruto said, "So is this your house?"

"No, the owners along with everyone else that lives here is in a shelter outside of town trying to avoid Buggy's Pirate fleet," Sakura responded.

"Buggy, who is he?" Naruto asked.

"He's a famous pirate, known for his love of cannons, they say he use a cannon to destroy his own village, just because some kids made fun of his nose," Sakura explained, "They also say that he has a strange power."

"Hey wait, is it really okay for us to use this house with everyone gone?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Sakura responded.

"Then aren't we technically breaking in and entering?" Naruto asked, "I thought you're a pirate thief."

"I am! And it's not like I'm stealing from this place like a thief," Sakura responded, "Can we get back on subject."

"I guess so," Naruto said, "So why are you stealing from pirates?"

"My goal is to gain a hundred million beli so I can buy a certain village," Sakura said.

"How are you going to do that?" Naruto asked.

"By using this map of the grand line and steal from greater pirates," Sakura responded.

"Wait, do you know how to navigate?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, there's two things I know a lot about, medical stuff, and Navigation," Sakura responded.

"And you're going to the grand line?" Naruto asked.

"I just told you I am!" Sakura responded.

"Great because I'm going to the grand line after I find a few more crew members, and we need a navigator," Naruto said, "So how about you join my Pirate Crew?"

"No way!" Sakura responded.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"If you're a pirate, then forget about this conversation, I don't want to team up with a pirate like you," Sakura responded, "So you're going to use that map behind that headband to get some treasure."

"I told you, it's not that kind of treasure," Naruto said.

"Then what kind is it?" Sakura asked.

"This headband was given to me by a close friend of mine when I told him that I would become a the greatest Kage over all as a Pirate," Naruto said, "And since then, this headband been special to me. That's the kind of treasure it is to me."

Sakura understood but kept a cool face.

"This era of pirates is really pathetic," Sakura responded, "The things I hate the most in this world are pirates! I only like money!"

"Not all pirates are that bad," Naruto said.

"What would you know?" Sakura shouted.

Just then Sakura got an idea.

"Alright, I'll join you, if you do something for me," Sakura said.

"Well I'm still waiting for my first mate, but okay," Naruto said.

"Good, I need you to go with me to where Buggy is at, that's all," Sakura responded.

"That's all! Sure, just show me where to go," Naruto said getting up.

"Hold on, there's something we need to do before we go," Sakura said.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

Sakura tied up Naruto with a rope that led to her hands.

"I'm not so sure about this," Naruto said.

"Oh don't worry," Sakura said thinking, _"As if I ever become a pirate."_

…Buggy and his crew…

The three men Naruto beat up arrived.

"What! You lost track of that map thief?" Buggy shouted, "You three strong men chase after one thief and end up like this?"

"Sorry captain," the first one apologized.

"But there was this guy with a headband that she called her boss," the other one explained.

"Die a painful death!" Buggy shouted.

"Captain buggy!" a crewmember shouted.

"What?" Buggy responded.

"The thief we just saw…she returned here herself…" the member explained.

"Then bring her in!" Buggy shouted.

Sakura came in with Naruto tied up.

"It's him, the guy that fell from the sky," the crew members that were chasing Sakura shouted.

Sakura kicked Naruto into the ground.

"I captured the thief, Buggy the clown, leader of this pirate fleet," Sakura said and held out the map, "I will return your map too!"

"So this was a trick?" Naruto responded.

"I see you're obediently returning the map to me," Buggy said, "But why are you doing this?"

"Well, I came into an argument with my boss, and I got tired of him," Sakura explained, "Please let me join the Buggy Pirate crew!"

Buggy was confuse at first but started laughing.

"SO you're tired of this guy huh? You're pretty amusing girl!" Buggy laughed, "Okay! I'll let you join as part of my crew!"

"_He fell for it,"_ Sakura thought.

In her mind an outline of her inner self appeared.

"_**Now I can steal his loot,"**_ the inner Sakura shouted.

The crew locked Naruto into a cage.

…With Sasuke…

The three members dropped Sasuke a shore of the town Buggy was at.

"Okay, now that I'm here, maybe I can find Naruto," Sasuke responded.

…Buggy's crew…

Buggy and his crew were at the bar celebrating for getting the map back and having a new crew member.

Sakura got along with the crew in an act.

Naruto was watching with irritation.

"How is it going boss?" someone asked.

Naruto turned to see Sakura.

"Why do you care? You tricked me into being locked up," Naruto said.

"Oh come on, don't be like that," Sakura said, "I was thinking of freeing you after getting these pirate's gold."

"So you're just doing this for the treasure," Naruto said, "How do I know you won't just leave me?"

"I may hate pirates and steal from them, but I do have a heart," Sakura responded.

Someone started laughing and Naruto and Sakura turned to see it was Buggy who walked up to them.

"You've got yourself a pretty good follower there! Thief boss!" Buggy laughed.

"Sakura isn't my follower," Naruto said.

"I figure you would say that considering she betrayed you," Buggy said, "I have decided to punish you for your terrible crime."

"Oh yeah what's that?" Naruto asked.

"Boys! Prepare the Buggy cannon ball!" Buggy shouted.

The crew cheered in response.

They got the cannon and the cannonball with the Buggy's crew symbol on it.

"Show them it's power!" Buggy shouted.

They loaded the cannonball into the cannon, and then fire the cannon.

The cannonball travel through several buildings destroying them.

"With the power of this cannon and the devil's fruit I ate, my success at the grand line will be assured!" Buggy shouted, "Now shoot the cannon at your old boss and sworn your loyalty to me Sakura."

"No, let's drink and…" Sakura said.

"Just do it Sakura," Naruto said.

"Huh?" Sakura responded turning to Naruto.

She saw a face on Naruto that told her 'if you want to get my trust then do what he says'.

Sakura shook trying but a crew member took the matches and lit the fuse.

Sakura turned and knock the guy out.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Buggy shouted.

Naruto heard something burning and saw that the match had hit the fuse after being lit.

"Crew kill her

The crew attack Sakura as she stop the fuse with her hand.

"Fire Technique: Fireball!" someone shouted.

Suddenly flames shot from the sky and hit the crew.

Sasuke jumped in front of Sakura.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke turned to see Naruto tied up and locked up.

"Why are you lock up Naruto?" Sasuke asked, "Especially when you could of break out using your Jinchuriki form."

"Haha, yeah I was just waiting for the right moment to use it," Naruto said.

"_This is the legendary Pirate hunter Sasuke Uchiha,"_ Sakura thought, _"Why would he be here…unless he's that's guy's first mate."_

"Well well, Sasuke Uchiha, are you after my bounty?" Buggy asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm no longer a bounty hunter," Sasuke said.

"Doesn't matter because I'll kill you!" Buggy shouted taking out some small swords.

"If you insist!" Sasuke said.

…

Naruto focus on his power as chakra surrounded him.

Naruto transformed into Jinchuriki form.

Naruto use his strength to break the ropes.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra claw!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto summoned a chakra claw that broke through the bars.

…

At the time Naruto broke out, Sasuke took out his katana and cut Buggy's body into pieces.

Sakura look at Sasuke and Naruto confuse.

The crew started laughing about something.

"What is going on?" Sasuke asked.

Buggy's hand started moving and came at Sasuke.

"Wind technique: Vortex Shield!" Naruto shouted.

A vortex of wind surrounded Naruto and Sasuke protecting them from the attack.

"How did that hand came at us?" Naruto asked.

"Because I ate the Cut-Cut fruit," someone answered.

Sasuke and Naruto turned to see Buggy as his body came together.

"That's the name of the Devil Fruit I ate!" Buggy shouted, "No matter how much a body is sliced up I can put myself together."

"I thought the devil Fruit was just a myth," Sakura responded.

"I see," Buggy said looking at Naruto, "You must be wind user and ate devils fruit of the tail beast."

"Yeah and I'm going to use it to take you down," Naruto said.

"And how do you plan to take me down," Buggy said.

"With this," Naruto said making the hand sign, "Shadow Clone Technique!"

Naruto summoned multiple shadow clones.

"Sasuke, let's move," Naruto said.

Sasuke look and knew it was the real Naruto.

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

Buggy tried to attack them but the clones got in the way.

The clones were stab and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

A clone use his strength to pull the cannon toward Buggy.

"Sasuke," the clone said.

Sasuke lit the fuse and the cannon fired.

"Let's go," Naruto said.

"Wait I'm coming with you," Sakura responded.

"Fine," Naruto said.

Naruto Sakura and Sasuke left in a hurry.


	5. Lion Tamer Pirate

**Lion Tamer Pirate**

Naruto Sakura and Sasuke hid on the roofs.

"What now?" Sakura asked.

"Isn't it obvious, we need a new strategy to fight Buggy," Sasuke said, "As powerful as devil fruits are, each power of the devil fruit has a weakness other than water."

"Maybe Kurama knows something about the Chop-Chop fruit," Naruto said in human form.

"Huh?" Sakura responded.

"Is there other ways for you to communicate to him?" Sasuke asked.

"There is one way, but I have to be in deep meditation," Naruto said.

"Then we better find a peaceful place for you to do so," Sasuke said.

…Buggy's side…

"They dare to steal and toy with me!" Buggy shouted, "Now I know they're not common thieves, so catch them! Vice captain Mohji!"

A man with an animal head like hat, wearing a fur like shirt, black pants riding on a huge Lion came up.

"I'll be honor to take down Sasuke Uchiha," the man responded.

"Good, do whatever it takes Mohji," Buggy responded.

…

Sasuke Naruto and Sakura traveled far from Buggy's crew.

"We should be at a safe distance," Sasuke said.

"Hey what's up with the dog?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke and Sakura turned to see a small white dog.

"It's just sitting there," Naruto said poking the dog.

The dog bit down on Naruto's hand.

"I'll get you for that," Naruto shouted trying to beat the dog off.

"Is he really your captain?" Sakura asked.

"Sadly yes," Sasuke responded.

"What are you still doing here?" Naruto asked Sakura annoyed.

"Are you still holding a grudge against me?" Sakura responded, "And after I saved your life too."

"Who is she anyways?" Sasuke asked.

"This Sakura Haruno, she's the reason I was tied up in that cage," Naruto said.

"I told you I was going to free you after I'm done," Sakura responded.

"Alright you two cool it," Sasuke said stopping them, "If you two keep shouting like this, Buggy's crew will find us."

"I hate to admit it but Sasuke has a point," Naruto said.

"Alright, as much as I hate siding with pirates, we share the same enemy right now, which is Buggy, and since you guys haven't given me any reason to betray you, I'll work with you for this time only," Sakura said and stuck her hand out, "Fair enough?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said placing his hand on her.

"Fine," Naruto said agreeing.

"So what should we do now?" Sakura asked.

"I still need a place to meditate," Naruto said.

"I maybe able to help," someone said.

They turned to see the old man in armor holding a sphere was there.

"That's if you're actually enemies of Buggy that is?" the man said.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm the chief of this village," the man said, "My name is Boodle."

"Boodle?" Naruto asked.

"Hello Shushu, still keeping watch I see," Boodle greeted the dog.

"Huh?" Naruto responded, "What do you mean?"

"Shushu is guarding this shop for his decease owner," Boodle said.

"Decease owner, you mean he's dead?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, he died long time ago," Boodle said feeding Shushu, "Ever since this shop was open, Shushu protects it with his life, even after his owner died."

"So then this shop is Shushu's treasure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Boodle said and turned to Naruto, "Now you want a quiet place to meditate right?"

"Yes sir," Naruto responded.

"Follow me," Boodle said.

…

Boodle took Naruto into a house in a room.

"Do you need anything?" Boodle asked.

"No this will do, thanks," Naruto said.

Naruto sat down in lotus position and concentrated.

…Naruto's mind…

Naruto appeared in front of Kurama's cage seal.

"_**What do you want now, Naruto?"**_ Kurama asked.

"I need information that you might know something about," Naruto said, "What do you know about the Chop-Chop Fruit?"

"_**What makes you think I'll share info on the Chop-chop fruit,"**_ Kurama asked, _**"Especially the way you been using my power lately."**_

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"_**Using my chakra to jump over buildings and to try and catch a bird,"**_ Kurama responded.

"Oh, that," Naruto responded with a slight laugh, "They were for a good cause."

"_**Hmph,"**_ Kurama responded.

"Come on Kurama, I need to know if there's any weakness of the chop-chop fruit," Naruto said, "I'm fighting a pirate that ate it."

"_**Please, the chop-chop fruit is one of the most simple of the Devil Fruit,"**_ Kurama said, _**"The fruit's power is its own weakness."**_

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"_**Figure it out yourself,"**_ Kurama said.

…Reality…

Naruto opened his eyes and sighed.

"Ridiculous old fox demon," Naruto said, "'The fruit's power is its own weakness' what does that even mean?"

…

Meanwhile Sakura and Sasuke was waiting for Naruto.

"So whose this Kurama guy?" Sakura asked, "I thought Naruto says you're his only crew member."

"I am," Sasuke said, "As for who Kurama is, that's something you should ask Naruto."

"Oh well, but the name Kurama sounds familiar," Sakura responded.

Just then there was a loud roar.

"What is that?" Sakura responded.

"It's that guy, the beast tamer Mohji!" the Mayor shouted coming out, "Run away!"

Mohji and the lion came up to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Well I found you two," Mohji said, "Now where's your leader?"

"We should run," Sakura responded.

"You run, I'm staying here," Sasuke said.

"Are you crazy?" Sakura responded.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I never thought you would fall so low to commit a serious crime," Mohji said.

"You don't scare me," Sasuke said.

"You should, there isn't a single animal I can't control," Mohji said and pointed at Shushu, "Including that dog."

Mohji jumped down to Shushu.

"Now obey me," Mohji ordered.

Shushu bit him on the had.

Mohji manage to get Shushu off and got back on the lion.

"As I was saying…" Mohji said.

"_And he just gave up on the dog,"_ Sasuke thought.

"I'll kill you, and then I'll kill your companions," Mohji said.

"I like to see you try," Sasuke said taking stance.

"Kill him Richie!" Mohji ordered his lion.

Richie didn't move for some reason.

"Are you hungry Richie," Mohji said and turned to the pet store, "We can get you something to eat there."

Shushu started barking at them.

"Don't think you'll stand up against Richie here," Mohji said.

Richie swipe it's claw and hit Shushu.

Shushu got back up and continue attacking but was push back.

Eventually Richie got some food and was satisfied.

"Now for you," Mohji said turning to Sasuke.

…

Naruto came out of the house hearing the ruckus.

"What's with all the noise all of the sudden," Naruto asked.

Naruto turned to see the pet store burning as Shushu bark at it.

Naruto remember what Boodle said about the shop being Shushu's treasure.

"Alright, I don't know what was going on while I was talking to Kurama, but now I'm getting involve," Naruto said.

…

Mohji and Richie turned to Sasuke ready to attack.

"Back to business," Mohji said.

"Wind Technique: Air Bullet!" someone shouted.

A powerful air bullet fired out of no where and hit Richie.

"Richie!" Mohji shouted, "Who did this to you?"

"I did," the voice said.

Mohji and Sasuke turned to see Naruto standing a few yards from Richie in Jinchuriki form.

"Who are you?" Mohji asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, wind-clone user with the power of the Kyuubi-Kyuubi fruit, and the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tail Fox," Naruto said, "And one day, greatest Pirate Kage ever."

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi fruit, then you ate a devil fruit like the captain," Mohji said.

"Shadow clone Technique!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto summoned several Shadow clones as the slid under Mohji.

"Na-ru-to!" The clones shouted kicking Mohji into the air.

Naruto jumped above Mohji.

"Uzumaki Barrage!" Naruto shouted kicking Mohji into the ground.

"Typical, late as usual," Sasuke said.

"Oh hey Sasuke," Naruto said transforming back to normal.

"Did Kurama told you how to defeat Buggy?" Sasuke asked.

"All he told me was that 'the Chop-chop fruit's power is it's own weakness'," Naruto said.

"Right," Sasuke responded.

…

Sakura and Boodle was at the remains of the pet shop.

"All pirates are the same," Sakura said, "All they do is take what's precious to someone."

"That depends on who you're talking about," someone said.

Sakura turned to see Naruto and Sasuke.

"Oh so you two are alive," Sakura said.

"Here Shushu," Naruto said walking up to Shushu and took out the box of food Richie took.

"huh?" Sakura responded.

"This is all I could get back, sorry," Naruto said.

Shushu woof, took the box, and walk off.

…

Mohji and Richie arrived to Buggy and told him the news.

"Prepare all the Buggy Cannonballs we got, I'll turn this whole village into dust to find them!" Buggy ordered.

…

Shushu came up to the shelter place.

They decided to check on the chief.


	6. Final Battle Against Buggy

**Devil Fruit Info**

**Chop-chop Fruit**

A fruit that grants the user the power to divide their body parts as if slice through. No matter how many times the user is slice they survive the attack and come back together.

* * *

**Final Battle Against Buggy**

Naruto was sitting in front of the shop when Sakura walked up to him.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"I want to apologize," Sakura said, "I kept mistreating you, because I thought that no matter what you say, you're like every other pirate."

"Why do you hate pirates so much?" Naruto asked.

"Well…because I lost someone close to pirate," Sakura responded, "But I wandering about something, why a nice guy like you a pirate?"

"As far back as I can remember, I been mostly on my own," Naruto said.

"Huh?" Sakura responded.

"My parents died after I was born, and most of the people of my home village hated me, even before I decided to be a pirate," Naruto said, "Then, when I was 6, a man name Iruka came into my life. He was a pirate captain, who decided to use my village as a base, but neither him or his crew harm a single person. They also treated me like a normal kid. They left a few times over a year, but they always came back with a new story of an adventure, which they always shared with me. That was when I finally decided to become a pirate."

"I see," Sakura said.

"This head band was given to me by Iruka the last time I saw him," Naruto said pointing at his headband, "That's why it's my treasure."

Sakura smiled and understood.

"I can't stand it anymore," Boodle shouted, "I'm the chief, I should stand up to the pirates. I'll fight him by myself…"

Naruto knock him out.

"Naruto what was that about?" Sakura asked.

"He was going to get himself killed," Naruto said.

Just then there was a huge blast as buildings were destroyed.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked.

"That was from Buggy's cannonball," Sakura said.

"Hey Naruto, I think we should go deal with Buggy before he destroy the whole village," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, you're right," Naruto said.

"Are you two serious?" Sakura asked, "And how are you planning to fight him?"

"It won't be easy, but if we combine our strengths, we could win and get what we want," Naruto said and open his hand to Sakura, "Are you with us?"

"I'm not going to become a pirate, but…" Sakura said and slap Naruto's palm, "We can be at least be partners a help each other achieve our goals."

"Fair enough," Naruto said.

…

Buggy was getting set to fire the second cannonball.

"Hey Buggy!" someone shouted.

They look to see Naruto Sakura and Sasuke.

"Oh so you return," Buggy responded.

"Sakura go get the map of the grandline," Naruto told Sakura.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Sakura responded running off.

"Hey big nose, we got some unfinish business!" Naruto shouted.

The crew's jaws drop at Naruto.

"Fire the Buggy Cannonball!" Buggy shouted.

They fired the cannonball at Naruto.

Naruto transformed into Jinchuriki form.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi chakra claw!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto summoned a chakra claw.

Naruto use it to grab the cannon ball.

"Now to throw it back!" Naruto shouted leaning his arm back from over his head as the chakra claw did the same.

Then Naruto threw the cannonball back at the building.

The cannonball hit and destroy the building.

However Buggy and a man with black long hair wearing a scarf and vest appeared fine as they were using the crew and Richie as shield.

Mohji got up after surviving the hit and saw Richie injured.

"Cabaji, you use Richie as a shield?" Mohji said to the black hair man.

"I didn't have much of a choice," Cabaji said.

Mohji saw Naruto and panicked.

"Sir that kid, he not only ate devil fruit but he's also Jinchuriki of the Nine-tails!" Mohji shouted.

"Oh, I see, so that's why he has more power," Buggy said and threw Mohji saying, "Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

Naruto made the hand signs.

"Wind Technique: Air Bullet!" Naruto shouted taking a deep breath.

Naruto blew an air bullet.

The air bullet hit Mohji directly.

Cabaji came at Naruto on a unicycle with a sword.

Sasuke drew out his Katana and block the attack.

"I'll fight you," Sasuke said.

"Fine by me Sasuke Uchiha," Cabaji said.

Cabaji pull down his scarf and blew flames at Sasuke.

Sasuke dodge it with ease.

"Take this!" Cabaji shouted spinning his arm around, "Murder Mist Trick!"

A mist covered Sasuke as Cabaji went to attack.

Sasuke block Cabaji with his blade.

"As long as I keep one of your hands busy, you can't use your fire techniques," Cabaji said.

"_Looks like I'll have to use it,"_ Sasuke thought.

Cabaji kicked Sasuke into the ground.

"Now die!" Cabaji shouted going at Sasuke.

However Sasuke quickly recovered and attack first.

"How?" Cabaji asked turning Sasuke and froze.

Sasuke's eyes went from Onyx to red with a ring around the pupil, and on the ring was three tomecs.

"No way, that's…" Cabaji responded.

"Sharingan Eyes, surprise?" Sasuke asked, "If you knew about the clan I'm from, you know the Sharingan is the visual technique of the Uchiha Clan."

"_So that's the Sharingan Koby told me about,"_ Naruto thought.

…

Sakura manage to scavenge as much gold as she can get.

"I should have figured the map isn't here," Sakura said, "Captain Buggy must still have the map."

Sakura saw a scroll in a spot she missed.

"Hello, what's this," Sakura said taking it and opened it.

Sakura's eyes widen as she read it.

"I could sell this, but I guess I'll give it to Naruto as thanks," Sakura responded.

…Sasuke's fight…

Sasuke pulled out throwing stars with wires attach.

"I see, so I get to see it," Cabaji said, "The legendary technique of Sasuke Uchiha."

"Legendary?" Naruto responded.

Cabaji took out some spinning tops.

"Acrobat Technique: One Hundred Tops Typhoon!" Cabaji shouted throwing the tops.

Sasuke dodge the tops with top speed.

"Acrobat Technique: Wall ridding!" Cabaji shouted jumping his unicycle to the wall and started ridding on it.

Sasuke look as Cabaji jumped in the air.

"Acrobat Technique: Midsummer Fire Crackers Ignition!" Cabaji shouted.

Cabaji came down for a sky dive jab.

"Chop-chop Cannon!" Buggy shouted as his hand fired off to Sasuke.

Naruto jumped in the way and step on Buggy's hand.

"Nice try," Naruto said.

"Ahhh," Buggy shouted in pain.

"_He's in pain,"_ Naruto thought, "Sasuke use the time!"

Cabaji came down but Sasuke dodge it,.

"I got you," Cabaji said.

"No I got you," Sasuke said.

Suddenly shurikans went around Cabaji and tied him up.

"But how?" Cabaji asked.

"I got you the moment you jump," Sasuke said.

"They that dodge," Cabaji said.

"Was to tie you up," Sasuke said, "Now to finish this!"

"No," Cabaji said as Sasuke made the hand signs.

"_Fire Technique: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"_ Sasuke thought taking a deep breath.

Sasuke blew out a huge flames that fallowed the wires and hit Cabaji directly.

"How can I loose to some thieves," Cabaji said.

"Naruto and I aren't common thieves," Sasuke said.

"We're pirates," Naruto responded.

"You mean you two are pirates?" Buggy asked.

"We just we are, and once we're done here, we'll gather few more crewmates and head to the Grand Line," Naruto said, "Once there, we'll search for the legendary One Piece, and I'll become the greatest Pirate Kage ever."

"Don't kind around, an idiot like you find One Piece, what are you plan to do with it, become King of the Pirates?" Buggy asked.

"Maybe, but I'm looking at another dream," Naruto said, "I'm going to become the greatest Kage ever."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but the one that will gain greatness is me!" Buggy shouted.

"You didn't seem so great when I step on your hand," Naruto said letting go of Buggy's hand,

Buggy retreated his hand to his body.

"Yeah, yeah demon," Buggy said, "Seeing that symbol on your headband reminds me of an annoying tan skin guy that I despise."

"Tan skin…did he had a scar on his nose?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, so what if he did," Buggy said.

"Then you knew Captain Iruka," Naruto said, "Where is he?"

"How would I know, I haven't seen that fool in years," Buggy said, "Why do you care?"

"Captain Iruka is the reason I wanted to become a Pirate Kage," Naruto said.

"Is that so, then if you want to know what I know, you got to take me down," Buggy said.

"I'll take you down then," Naruto said.

"I'll kill you before that happens," Buggy said as a blade came off his shoe, "Chop-chop windmill!"

Buggy kick his foot off as it spin at Naruto.

"Wind technique: Vortex Shield!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto summoned a vortex of wind that blocked the attack.

"Wind technique: Air Bullet!" Naruto shouted taking a deep breath making the hand sign.

Naruto fired an air bullet.

Buggy dodge the air bullet.

"Nice try but that won't work!" Buggy said.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Double hand Chakra Claws!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto summoned two chakra claws at Buggy.

"Chop-Chop Escape!" Buggy shouted separating himself dodging the attacks.

As soon as claws retreated Buggy reattach.

"Chop-chop cannon!" Buggy shouted firing his hand that was holding blades.

Naruto dodge the attack barely, but the hand turned around and threw another knife.

"Vortex Shield!" Naruto shouted summoning a vortex.

"Why are you so dead set?" Buggy asked.

"Because Iruka gave me this headband in believing in me," Naruto said pointing at his headband.

"So that old headband is Iruka's," Buggy said, "Should have known."

"What do you know about Captain Iruka," Naruto demanded.

"Well if you must know, we were once pirates trainee on the same ship at one time," Buggy explained, "You could say in some ways we were once comrades."

"I don't believe you," Naruto said.

"Believe it, there isn't anyone I hate more than that fool," Buggy said, "He took my chance for fortune away from me!"

…_Flashback…_

Buggy and Iruka were young pirates part of a crew on a pirate ship training so that one day they will have their own crew.

"It's the north pole!" Buggy argued with Iruka if the north or south poll is colder.

"No, it's the south poll!" Iruka shouted.

They started fighting over it until the captain knock them out.

"A vessel is coming from the north west!" a crew member shouted.

Everyone got excited as it was time to raid.

"Looks like you're excited Buggy," Iruka said.

"A vessel's the same as a treasure box! The most important thing to a pirate is his loot!" Buggy said holding up two knives.

"Well, that's one thing…" Iruka said grabbing his sword.

"It's not just one thing…it's everything!" Buggy said, "Only problem with this ship is they take treasure lightly, just like you. You don't know what a pirate really is!"

…

They raided the ship stealing anything they can find.

Buggy found a treasure map to a treasure somewhere in the ocean.

Buggy hid it, planning to steal and keep the treasure to himself.

…

That night the crew celebrated a victory.

Buggy and Iruka talk to each other one night.

"You know Iruka, we will be leaving this ship one day," Buggy said.

"Yeah, when I do I'll have my own ship and crew, and I'll travel around the world as a pirate," Iruka said.

"Talking absolute nonsense as usual," Buggy said with a laugh, "If it wasn't for that, I would ask you to come with me."

"Like I'll join you, we just have different ideas of what it's like to be pirates," Iruka said.

"Yeah, and if we meet again after we leave, we will be enemies," Buggy said.

"Yep, that's the pirate life," Iruka said.

"So what's this treasure I heard so much about?" Buggy asked.

"Oh yeah, we found a devil fruit," Iruka said, "They say the fruits are powers born from the devil, and if you eat them you gain power, but at a cost of not being able to swim. Captain said anyone who wants to eat it can have it."

"I don't want to eat something that prevents me from swimming," Buggy said.

"True, but they say those devil fruits sells for 100 million berries," Iruka said.

"_If I can sell that, it'll be worth more than any treasure in the world,"_ Buggy thought.

…the next day…

Buggy took the curse fruit, and use it to make a fake.

Then he showed it to the crew.

"I, pirate trainee Buggy, will eat the devil fruit!" Buggy shouted holding out the fake.

The crew shouted with happiness as Buggy ate the fake.

"So how about it, feel any different?" a crew member asked.

"Not really," Buggy said.

The crew figured then it was a fake.

…

Buggy was on his own with the treasure map and the devil fruit.

"Now I have everything I need, with these two I'm set!" Buggy shouted.

"Hey Buggy what are you doing?" Iruka asked coming up to him.

Buggy place the devil fruit in his mouth.

"Oh it's you," Buggy said with his mouth full, "I'm doing nothing."

"Okay, but so you know you should get ready for lunch," Iruka said walking away.

"_Phew, the danger pass,"_ Buggy thought.

"Oh yeah, there's something that the captain said," Iruka said surprising Buggy to where he ate the devil fruit.

"Idiot, do you know what you just done!" Buggy shouted throwing the map.

"Hey Buggy, what's that?" Iruka asked.

"My map!" Buggy shouted and jumped after it into the ocean.

However as soon as he dived in he found his body unable to move properly.

Iruka dived in to save Buggy.

…_End of Flashback…_

"That's what happened, because of him I lost my biggest opportunity," Buggy said.

"So Iruka saved your life and you hate him?" Naruto asked.

"You're missing my point!" Buggy shouted, "Because of him my plans was postpone for 10 years!"

Buggy divided his waist from the upper body.

"That's why anyone who tried to go after my treasure is dead!" Buggy shouted, "Because I can't go after those under water."

Sakura came out of the warehouse with Buggy's treasure, and Buggy came at her.

Naruto look at Buggy's legs and remember what happened when he step on Buggy's hand.

Naruto kicked Buggy's lower body repeatedly causing Buggy to stop in pain.

"So that's what Kurama meant by the chop-chop fruit was it's own weakness," Naruto said.

"You'll pay!" Buggy shouted, "Chop-Chop Festival!"

Buggy divided his body into multiple parts.

Naruto grab Buggy's feet that weren't flying, took off the shoes and started tickling Buggy's feet.

Buggy started laughing so much that he stop his attack.

"Let's try this," Naruto said jabbing Buggy's toes into the ground.

"Aaaaahh," Buggy shouted in pain.

"Hey Sasuke, join in," Naruto said pinching Buggy's foot causing Buggy to scream in pain some more.

"I don't think so," Sasuke responded.

"Stop it you idiot!" Buggy shouted turning to Naruto.

Sakura use the moment to punch Buggy's face into the ground.

Buggy use the moment to grab the bag.

"Air Bullet!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto fired an air bullet that hit Buggy directly.

Buggy's body parts hit the ground as he was unconscious.

"Naruto, the map, it's on Buggy," Sakura told Naruto.

"Oh really, well there's one quick way to search," Naruto said and started searching around until he found it.

"Chop-chop parts gather!" Buggy shouted.

Buggy's body gather together only Buggy appear very short.

"What happened?" Buggy asked.

"Looking for these?" someone asked.

Buggy turned to see Sasuke had gathered and tied up most of Buggy's Body.

"No!" Buggy shouted.

"Oh yeah," Naruto said making hand sign, "Wind Technique: Air Bullet!"

Naruto took a deep breath and blew an air bullet.

The air bullet hit Buggy sending him flying.

"Victory!" Naruto shouted.

"Finally," Sasuke said.

"Hey, you two still need a navigator right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, why? You joining?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not going to become a pirate, but I figured if I stick with you, I might get more treasure," Sakura said.

"Alright, then welcome," Naruto said.

"Oh also," Sakura said taking out a scroll, "I found this in the warehouse, I was thinking of selling it, but think of this as my way of saying thanks for saving my life."

Naruto opened it and his eyes widen.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"It's instructions to using a wind technique," Naruto said, "The Wind Blast Technique."

"That means that scroll must be a Nature Scroll," Sasuke said.

"Nature User Scroll?" Naruto asked.

"They're scrolls that was believe to be written by the first Nature Users," Sasuke said, "There are hundreds of these, but most are scattered across the world."

"How do you know about that?" Naruto asked.

"Because my father had three Fire Nature scrolls," Sasuke said.

"Well, we better get going," Sakura said.

"What about the chief?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure he's okay," Sakura said.

…

The villagers finally found Boodle as he got up.

"Chief you're awake," one villager said.

"What happened to you chief?" the second villager asked.

"There were three kids here," Boodle said, "Have you seen them?"

"No we haven't we just came here and found you unconscious," the villager said.

"I'll go look for them then," Boodle said leaving.

…

Naruto Sakura and Sasuke arrived to their boats and saw the pirates gone but their boat still there.

"Those three must of run off to find their captain," Sasuke said.

"We should go before they return," Sakura said.

…

The truth was that the three men were using the ocean for a sneak attack until they saw Sasuke and decided to back off.

…

Naruto Sasuke and Sakura set sail to their next destination.

"Hey Sakura, how close is Syrup Town?" Naruto asked.

"A few days to a week travel," Sakura said, "Why?"

"Naruto knows a pirate who has a son that might join our crew," Sasuke said.

"Great," Sakura responded, "Well we might as well check it out."

"Alright! Off to Syrup Town!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey you three!" someone shouted.

Sasuke Sakura and Naruto turned to see Boodle.

"I owe you three for saving my village!" Boodle shouted.

"Don't worry about it, just rebuild your village," Naruto shouted.

Sakura noticed that her two bags of treasure was gone.

"Naruto, what did you do with my treasure?" Sakura asked.

"Oh I left it behind so that old man can use it to rebuild his village," Naruto said.

"You did what?" Sakura responded, "That was my treasure!"

"I'll pay you back," Naruto said.

"You better or I'll push you over to the ocean!" Sakura shouted.

Now Naruto's crew has a navigator: Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**A/N:** So I was thinking, before the syrup town now that I got Sakura Sasuke and Naruto, I should have use the Land of Waves arch.


	7. Request from a Bridge Builder

**A/N:** I added something in this chapter that foreshadows the Sea Train that will appear later in Ninja Piece.

* * *

**Request from a Bridge Builder**

Naruto Sakura and Sasuke were on their way to the Syrup village.

Naruto was trying out his new technique as he made the hand signs.

"Wind Technique: Wind Blast!" Naruto shouted and took a deep breath.

Naruto blew a small breeze of wind.

"Hey Naruto, try that on our sails so we can get to our destination faster," Sakura joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Naruto responded.

"Seriously Naruto, you been trying to master that technique since this morning, and all you got to show for it, is gust of wind," Sasuke said looking through the wind nature scroll, "And according to this scroll, to master this technique you need to form a huge gust of wind that can punch through a brick wall."

"I know, I know," Naruto shouted, "I'm doing what the scroll says, but I can't seem to get it."

"Well this jutsu is a level a C-level technique," Sakura said, "Maybe it's to advance for you."

"What level is your Air Bullet and Vortex shield?" Sasuke asked.

"I think it's D level why?" Naruto asked.

"Nature techniques are ranked on difficulties from D-level being the lowest and A level being the highest," Sasuke said, "For example my Fireball technique is a D level technique, while my dragon flame is a highest C-Level technique."

"Well I'm going to work my way up to C-Level technique before you know it," Naruto said.

"Just don't forget you owe me for that treasure you left behind," Sakura responded.

"Hey!" someone shouted.

They turned to see a bigger boat than both of their boats, with a man wearing a black body suit, wearing a green vest, with a mask covering half his face, a headband similar to Naruto's covering his left eye, and silver spike up hair.

"Are you three from the Pirate clown Buggy's crew?" the man asked.

"No," Naruto said, "Why you ask?"

"Because one of your sails holds the crest of Buggy the clown," the man said.

"Oh that, well, you see…I stole this boat a while back from members from his crew," Sakura said.

"Oh really?" the man asked.

"It's true, we even battle him and beat them," Naruto said.

"Hold on," Sasuke said and took out a form, "This should do."

The man took the paper and read through it.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I heard you quit from being a bounty hunter," the man said, "Why are you with these two?"

"I joined this idiot in his crew," Sasuke said pointing to Naruto.

"Hey," Naruto responded.

"As for the girl, she's our latest member, but what she said about her boat is true," Sasuke said.

"Well, I normally wouldn't accept this form, as well as anyone else of the Ninja core or the Marines considering you're no longer a bounty hunter, but I'll let it slide," the man said.

"You're from the Ninja core?" Naruto asked.

"What's the ninja core?" Sakura asked.

"They're like the marines, but instead of being assigned by the government, they're assign by the Kages," Naruto said, "There are 6 division, 1 for each Kage."

"I heard of them," Sasuke said, "They take jobs most Marines don't take."

"They normally have headbands like the one you're wearing," the man said pointing at Naruto, "I'm guessing since you have the headband, you got it from someone from the ninja core."

"Oh yeah, captain Iruka gave it to me," Naruto said, "But he didn't mention about being from the ninja core."

"Are you talking about Iruka Umino?" the man asked.

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

"His parents were from the ninja core, and before they died Iruka's father handed it down to him," the man said, "When a member of the core passes down a headband to a family member or someone close, it's their way of giving trust to that person to succeed them."

Naruto was surprise hearing it as he had no idea that the headband meant so much.

Sakura got an idea at that moment.

"Hey, if you're a member of the ninja core, and you're out here, you must be on a mission right?" Sakura asked.

"That's correct," the man said.

"Well, missions are normally assign to squads, but you're on your own, so how about the three of us join you for a cut in the payment," Sakura said in a kind but manipulating voice.

"Sakura, we're suppose to be going to syrup village," Naruto said.

"It's just a slight detour," Sakura said, "Besides you owe me money."

"Fine," Naruto responded.

"So how about it, mister, allow us join you, and we'll help you complete this mission for a cut in the pay?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, if you die, it'll be hold against me," the man said.

"We can protect ourselves, just let us join," Sakura asked in a begging voice.

"Fine," the man said, "I'll have to get clear with HQ, but you can help."

"Thank you," Sakura thanked the man said.

"By the way, my name is Kakashi Hatake," the man introduce himself."

"My name is Sakura Haruno, and you know Sasuke," Sakura said.

"Mine is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto responded

"Alright, but you better wait a bit before we leave," Kakashi said.

Kakashi headed into a cabin on his boat and took out a small sail.

"You better replace that sail with this one, or else you'll be mistaken as member of the Buggy's crew," Kakashi said.

"Yes sir!" Sakura responded taking the sail and turned to Naruto and Sasuke, "Okay you two, you heard him."

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

…

Naruto and Sasuke ended up taking down Sakura's Sail.

"Why do I have a feeling she planned this part out?" Naruto asked.

"Because she's that cleaver," Sasuke said.

…

They replace the sail and set sailed.

They arrived at a small port town and docked.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"This is where we're suppose to meet up with the client," Kakashi said.

"So is he some rich person?" Sakura asked.

"Not exactly," Kakashi said.

…

Kakashi led Naruto Sakura and Sasuke to a tabard.

"Wait out here," Kakashi said.

"Yes sir," Naruto responded as Kakashi went in.

"Are we really going to just sit here and wait?" Sasuke asked.

"Not like we have much of a choice," Sakura responded.

…

Kakashi finally came out with a drunk old man with grey hair, glasses, and wearing rugged old clothes.

"_He doesn't look that rich,"_ Sakura thought.

"Guys, this is Tazuna, he's building a bridge that will connect his island to one of the main islands. We are to escort him to his home island and protect him until the bridge is build," Kakashi said, "Tazuna, these are the three I told you about in there."

"Are you sure they're up to it?" Tazuna asked, "They look young and in-experience."

"We may not look like it, but we took down Buggy the Pirate Clown," Naruto said.

"Buggy the Pirate, the crazy clown who terrorize the sea with his circus freaks of a crew," Tazuna responded, "You want me to believe some nobodies like you three took him down?"

"We did!" Naruto responded, "I even took down Pirate Alvida."

"Please, I'll believe it when I see it," Tazuna responded.

"Cool it you two," Kakashi said, "Naruto, if you're going to help on this mission, you need to behave around the client."

"Fine," Naruto responded thinking,_ "Even though I did take down that Big Nose, and Dwarf Planet Lady."_

"Alright let's go," Kakashi said.

…

Meanwhile two men wearing gas mask cloaks and headband with for lines align in a square was watching them.

…

"This is your transport?" Tazuna asked seeing the boats.

"Yep," Naruto said as he and Sasuke prepared theirs and Sakura's boat.

Kakashi showed Sakura the designation on the map.

"I don't know about this," Tazuna said.

"Relax, you'll be with me on my boat," Kakashi said as he and Sakura finished.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted.

They set sail toward the island village.

"Tazuna, what is your village like?" Sakura asked.

"Tazuna's village is a poor and povertous village," Kakashi said.

"It's not just my village, the whole island is like that. It's so bad that most pirates don't bother us, and cause of it the marines barely come to our village. Our village was in peace," Tazuna said, "That was until he took over."

"Who is he?" Naruto asked.

"His name is Gatto, he's known in this part of the ocean as trade master," Tazuna said, "But in reality he also controls an underground system holding bandits and members of the ninja core that went rogue to take over small and/or poor islands."

"Rogue?" Sakura asked.

"When a member of the ninja core breaks the code of the system, and leaves with out punishment, they're considered rogue," Kakashi explained, "Once you're in the ninja core, only way out is if you're dismissed by the Kage in charge of your division."

"And Gatto uses it to his advantage," Tazuna said, "A year ago, he took over my village and uses it's natural resources to build up his company until what my village had was almost gone.

"A bridge connecting two islands ... it sounds a bit odd, don't you think?" Sakura asked.

"That maybe so, but I heard that somewhere in the Grand Line, there's a machine called a train that runs through the ocean on steam and coal, going from one station to another, thanks to tracks that are built under water. However, the train's travel is only limited by where the tracks can take it, making it seem pointless compare to a ship that can travel any where with only a crew to guide it. But the people of those islands that are connected to the tracks still use it," Tazuna explained, "With that in mind, I thought if people are willing to use a train that runs on underwater tracks. Then maybe the by building this bridge, then the people who don't have their own boats can use the bridge to travel for free in order to trade with us."

"I see, and if people don't need to pay for a ship to shipped things between two islands, Then they don't need buisnesses like Gatto's to travel from one island to yours, causing him to loose buisness, thus loosing money," Sakura replied, "That will lead him to lose control over your island."

"Right, and after my country is free from Gatto's control, that the bridge will set an example for other islands in the east blue as well as the rest of the world to find easier ways to trade to each other while still needing ships for other needs like traveling to other parts of the world," Tazuna explained, "But before that happens, I need to finish my bridge before Gatto kills me."

"I see, so our job is to protect you from any men Gatto send to kill you," Sasuke said.

"Why hasn't the marines act?" Naruto asked.

"Gatto has connections to the higher members of the marines. He slip through every investigation cause of it," Kakashi said.

"But the ninja core doesn't?" Sakura asked.

"Rogue member's tries to avoid getting involve with members of the core," Kakashi said, "If they make the wrong move they'll get captured."

"Right," Naruto responded.

…

They continuing sailing for a bit.

There was a ripple in the water that caught Kakashi's attention.

"Guys, be on your guard," Kakashi said.

"Right," Naruto responded.

Suddenly the two mask men form in the water and jumped at Kakashi.

They summoned chains that wrap around Kakashi and shredded him.

Naruto made the quick hand signs.

"Wind Technique: Air Bullet!" Naruto shouted and took a deep breath.

Naruto fired an air bullet but the two men dodge it.

One of them went at Tazuna as the other came at Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura moved in and punch the one going after Tazuna.

Sasuke and block the second guy with his Katana.

"_Now's my chance,"_ Naruto thought making the hand signs, "Wind technique: Wind Blast!"

Naruto took and deep breath, but only blew out a breeze.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Sakura responded.

Kakashi moved in and took down the man.

"Huh?" Sasuke and Sakura responded.

"But…" Naruto responded turning to the boat seeing a dummy.

"Substitution Technique," Kakashi said, "All members of the Ninja core was taught it."

"Cool," Naruto responded.

They tied the two brothers up.

"These two are known as the Demon Brother's of the Mist Division," Kakashi said, "They're known for quick and ruthless death."

"So they must have been hired by Gatto," Sasuke said.

"Yes, now about you three," Kakashi said turning to Sasuke Sakura and Naruto, "You're not just adventurers are you?"

"Nope we're pirates," Naruto said.

"Well except for me," Sakura said, "I'm just helping them until I reach my goal."

"Wait, your pirates?" Tazuna asked.

"Yep," Naruto responded.

"Then I have no other choice but end your voyage here," Kakashi said, "I heard rumors of fresh Pirate captain that is a wind Nature user, who took down Lieutenant Morgan of the Marines. Now I got what I need to know."

"What?" Sakura responded.

"One of the code of the ninja core is that we can't ally with pirates, it's too unpredictable," Kakashi said.

"But we never steal from villages," Naruto said.

"It doesn't matter, pirates have been known to be unpredictable," Kakashi said.

"Well, we're going with you, even if you don't allow it," Naruto said, "We agreed to enter this mission and we're seeing this through."

"That's right," Sakura said.

"Let them help," Tazuna said, "They help save me, and didn't steal from me. And I'll take full blame if they betray us."

"Fine," Kakashi said with a sigh, "But I warn you, any wrong move, and I'll arrest you."

"Yes sir," Naruto responded.


	8. Zabuza of the Mist Division

**Zabuza of the Mist Division**

Naruto Sakura Sasuke Kakashi and Tazuna had to turn around to drop the demon brothers at the town to be arrested.

Now they were back on track of their mission as they travel through a thick mist.

"We should be nearing my island," Tazuna said, "You'll be able to see the bridge."

Naruto Sakura and Sasuke look and saw the bridge.

"Cool," Naruto responded.

"We'll use the vegetation route," Kakashi said.

They sailed through the vegetation route.

On the other side was a port village that was poor and worn down.

Some of the trees were rooted into the water.

They dock near a storage building with a ramp and a pulley system to pull the boats insode

An old man came out.

"Tazuna, I thought we were only saving one boat?" the man said.

"Sorry, but we had some tag along," Tazuna explained, "But the storage should hold all three right?"

"Yeah, but still," the man said.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for the protection of the other two boats," Kakashi said, "Just make sure the enemy doesn't see it."

"Right," The man said.

They use the ramp and pulley system to pull the boats inside.

Once the boats were in there the door was closed and lock.

"What if someone tries to get in here?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry, this island is known for storing boats," Tazuna said, "There are storages all over this place."

"That's good," Naruto responded.

"Okay, let's go," Kakashi responded, "We're going by foot from here on."

"Yes sir," they responded.

They started walking through the island forest.

Half way there Kakashi stopped them.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"We're being fallowed," Kakashi responded.

"But I don't see anyone," Sakura responded.

"No, he's right," Sasuke responded.

…

Far in the trees a man wearing a black shirt white pants, bandages wrap around his face, a huge sword strap to his back, and a mist division headband tied around his forehead but with the protector at the corner of his head.

"_No wander the Demon Brothers didn't stand a chance,"_ the man thought, _"Kakashi Hatake of the Leaf Division."_

The man grabbed his sword and threw it at the group.

…

Kakashi sense something coming their way.

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi shouted.

Naruto Sakura Sasuke Tazuna and Kakashi ducked as the sword swing passed them and flew into a tree.

It dug deep as the man jumped onto it.

"Well well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rogue member of Mist Division of the ninja core," Kakashi responded.

"Well, it seems my reputation is known," Zabuza responded, "It been a long time Kakashi."

"Kakashi, you know this guy?" Naruto asked.

"Zabuza and I were in training together in the ninja core," Kakashi said.

"That maybe so, but after graduation, I was assigned into the Mist Division, while Kakashi was assigned to the Leaf Division," Zabuza responded.

"And a few years ago you left the division without a warning," Kakashi said, "Why are you here after all this time?"

"Why else, to kill the old man," Zabuza said referring to Tazuna, "Don't stand in my way Kakashi."

"Sorry, but I can't allow you," Kakashi grabbing his headband.

"So you're going to use that Sharingan on me," Zabuza responded.

"_Sharingan, isn't that Sasuke's visual technique?"_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, surround Tazuna and protect him," Kakashi said.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"You want to prove to me that I can trust you, then do as I told you," Kakashi responded, "Leave this to me!"

Kakashi pulled up his headband revealing his closed left eye with a scar over it.

Kakashi opened his eye revealing it have the Sharingan.

"Hold on a second, that's the Sharingan," Naruto responded turning to Sasuke, "Sasuke, I thought only those with the Uchiha name has it."

"Most Uchihas do," Sasuke responded, "But how Kakashi has it is beyond me."

"Hold on a second, I'm still confuse about something," Sakura responded, "What is the Sharingan anyways?"

"Sharingan, is one of 3 visual techniques, the rarest of all techniques like the Clone and Nature," Sasuke said, "Those with the Sharingan has the power to be able to read movements the user sees and predict the next move."

"That's correct, but the Sharingan has more flaws than the other two visual techniques making it the weakest of the three visual techniques, that's why most with the Sharingan normally uses it with techniques of their own," Zabuza responded, "Kakashi for example is known as the Lightning Sharingan of the Ninja Core, because he's able to use almost every lightning nature techniques with his Sharingan. He was even nominated to become the 5th Hokage of the Kage ranks, but denied."

"_Hokage,"_ Naruto thought.

"I had my reasons for not taking the Kage Position," Kakashi said, "Not like you would understand."

"_This guy was nominated to become Hokage,"_ Naruto thought.

"_Something isn't right,"_ Sasuke thought.

"_This guy is really that great?"_ Sakura thought.

"Now…let's end all the talking. I have to kill that old man," Zabuza said kneeling down to grab his sword.

Naruto Sakura and Sasuke took defensive stance around Tazuna.

"Looks like I have to kill you first Kakashi," Zabuza responded.

Zabuza place his foot on the tree and kicked his sword off the tree.

Zabuza jumped into the water and stood on it.

"He's standing on the water!" Sakura responded.

"Water Technique: Hidden Mist!" Zabuza said making the hand sign.

A thick mist covered the area around them until it seem that Zabuza disappeared.

"Anything we should know about Zabuza's fighting technique?" Sasuke asked.

"For one he'll come after me first. He's an expert of the silent kill, which means he'll kill his victims without a sound, before you know you're dead," Kakashi explained, "Combine with this mist, the Sharingan can't fully read his movements so be on your guard."

The mist grew thicker around them.

"The mist just keeps getting thicker," Sakura responded, "Do we really stand a chance?"

"Relax Sakura, you maybe pirates, but for now you're my comrades," Kakashi said, "And I don't allow my comrades die."

"Don't be so sure about it," someone said.

Zabuza had moved between Sasuke's Naruto's and Sakura's defense.

Kakashi turned around and moved toward Zabuza.

With great speed Kakashi took a kunai and stab Zabuza.

Naruto Sakura and Sasuke turned to Zabuza and Kakashi.

"_That was fast,"_ Sasuke thought.

Water leak from Zabuza as he turned into water.

"Water Clone," Kakashi responded.

"That's right!" Zabuza said moving behind Kakashi.

Zabuza use his sword to cut through Kakashi.

Kakashi turned into electricity that shocked Zabuza.

Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza and pinned him with a kunai.

"So you were able to read and predict my water clone before I strike," Zabuza responded, "Same old Kakashi."

"It's over Zabuza," Kakashi responded.

"We'll see about that," Zabuza responded.

Another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi as the one Kakashi had pinned turned into water.

Zabuza swipe his Sword at Kakashi.

Naruto moved in and made the hand signs.

"Wind Technique: Vortex Shield!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto summoned a vortex of wind that protected Kakashi.

"Fire Technique:… Sasuke shouted from behind Zabuza, "Fireball!"

Sasuke took a deep breath and blew a fireball.

Zabuza dodge the fireball as Naruto use the moment to transform into Jinchuriki form.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra Claw!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto summoned a chakra claw that grabbed Zabuza immobilizing him.

"I see, these guys skilled," Zabuza responded.

"What do you expect? We did take down Buggy the Clown," Naruto responded.

Zabuza started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked.

"You think that you took down Captain Buggy, that you can beat me," Zabuza responded.

The real one appeared behind Sasuke.

"But I'm in a different league," Zabuza responded.

The Zabuza Naruto grabbed turned into water.

Zabuza made a series of hand signs.

"Water Technique: Water Dragon!" Zabuza shouted.

Water formed a dragon that came at Sasuke.

"Lightning Techique: Lightning Dragon Fang!" Kakashi shouted.

Electricity fired from Kakashi and formed a dragon.

The Lightning Dragon hit the water Dragon destroying it.

"Your opponent is here," Kakashi responded.

"Very well!" Zabuza responded and ran at Kakashi with his sword.

Kakashi blocked each attack with a kunai.

Zabuza moved behind Kakashi and made the hand signs.

"Water Technique: Water Prison!" Zabuza shouted.

"Lightning Technique: Shockwave!" Kakashi shouted.

Before the water form a prison, electricity fired from Kakashi's body and destroyed the water prison.

Zabuza jumped back and made another series of hand signs.

"Water Technique:…" Zabuza shouted.

"Lightning Techique: Lightning Vortex!" Kakashi shouted.

A vortex of electricity fired from Kakashi and hit Zabuza directly.

"Ahhhh!" Zabuza responded being shocked.

…

A mask boy wearing dark robes and a mask with the mist division markings on it was watching the fight.

…

The vortex ended as Zabuza barely stood.

"It's over," Kakashi said.

"We'll see about that," Zabuza responded.

Needle like weapons came out of nowhere and struck Zabuza in the neck.

Zabuza collapse to the ground lifeless.

The mask boy came up.

"You're right, it is over," the boy said.

Sakura checked Zabuza's vitals.

"He's dead," Sakura responded.

"But who is he?" Naruto asked transforming back to normal.

"He's a Anbu Tracker of the Mist Division of the Ninja Core," Kakashi responded.

"Anbu Tracker?" Sasuke responded.

"They specialize Ninja Core members in the higher ups, second best to the Kages," Kakashi responded, "They normally dealt with enemies of the ninja core."

"Yes, and when Zabuza joined Gatto, he became an enemy, and I was send to hunt him down," the boy said, "Thank you for your help in defeating him."

Sasuke glared at the boy as he took the body and disappeared in a swirl of icy wind.

"Alright, now that's over," Kakashi responded covering his eye, "Let's take Tazuna home."

"Uh right," Tazuna responded.

As Kakashi took a step he took a sudden collapsed.

"Kakashi!" Naruto responded.

Sakura check Kakashi's condition.

"He's okay, but we got to get him to the house," Sakura responded.

"Right!" Naruto responded and made the hand sign, "Shadow Clone Technique!"

Naruto summoned clones that picked up Kakashi.

Tazuna showed them to the house.

* * *

**A/N:** This is like my own cannon of the first battle against Zabuza.


	9. Training

**Training**

Tazuna Naruto Sakura Sasuke and Naruto's clones that were carrying Kakashi came to Tazuna's house.

They laid Kakashi in a guestroom to rest.

Shortly after Kakashi woke up in the room, and Tazuna's daughter Tsunami called on everyone.

Tsunami was a young woman wearing worn clothes with long dark hair and sandals.

"Are you alright?" Tsunami asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, I just need time to move normal again," Kakashi explained.

"One of the price to use high level nature techniques with the Sharingan," Sasuke responded.

"Well, we defeated that strong member of the ninja core, so we should be safe for a while," Tazuna explained.

"I'm not so sure about that," Kakashi responded.

…

Somewhere else in the forest the mask boy was leaning over Zabuza's body with the needles removed and the sword dug into the ground next to him.

"You should be gaining conscious now," the boy said.

Sure enough Zabuza opened his eyes and groaned.

"Haku, you're as ruthless as ever," Zabuza told the boy.

"Sorry but the pressure points in the neck was the most vulnerable to hit," Haku responded, "And I didn't have to ruin your body in the process."

"Still it'll take over a week for me to move normal," Zabuza said slowly getting up, "Now remove that silly mask."

"Right," the boy responded removing his mask revealing his face with a mist division headband over his forehead.

…Tazuna's house…

"Kakashi what do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"The Anbu division is a division made up of high level members of all 5 divisions, they don't just go after someone who left the division unless they know something or done something that poses a threat. Like say if I learn everything about the 5 Kages and left to just to inform a pirate that plans to destroy the 5 Kages, then I'll be targeted," Kakashi responded, "Also the Anbu Division disposes any traces of the enemy as soon as enemy is killed."

"But the boy…he…" Sakura responded.

"He took off with the body instead of disposing the body," Kakashi responded, "There's also the weapons he used."

"Throwing needles," Sasuke responded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tazuna asked.

"Zabuza isn't dead, he's alive," Naruto answered.

"Exactly, throwing needles are rarely deadly, and can be use to put someone in a death like state," Kakashi responded, "Most likely he was trying to save Zabuza."

"Aren't you thinking too much?" Tazuna asked.

"No, I'm one hundred percent sure," Kakashi responded, "We need to prepare for anything."

"What do you mean 'We'?" Sakura asked, "I thought you didn't trust us?"

"I didn't at first," Kakashi responded, "But after that battle with Zabuza, you've shown that you can be trusted in situation like this."

Naruto smiled hearing it.

"I suggest you take the time to train," Kakashi explained.

"Right, then let's get started as soon as possible!" Naruto shouted.

"So you can die?" someone asked.

They turned to a young boy wearing a white shirt, blue overalls and a hat.

"Inari, where were you?" Tazuna asked the boy.

"Welcome back Grandpa!" Inari shouted running to Tazuna.

"Inari, say hello to these people," Tsunami said, "They protected your grandpa."

Inari look at Naruto Sakura and Sasuke..

"Mom, they are going to die," Inari said pointing at them.

"What did you say?" Naruto responded.

"There's no way you can win against Gatou," Inari responded.

"Listen kid! I don't know what your deal is, but there's no way I'll die to Gatto," Naruto responded, "You heard of the Devils Fruit right? Well I ate one of the strongest Devil's Fruits, and I'll use it to take down Gatto and anyone he sends after us!"

"Devil Fruits are only myths, and even if you ate one of them, there's no way you'll defeat Gatto and his men!" Inari shouted, "If you don't want to die, you should leave."

Inari left to go to his room.

…

Naruto passed Inari's room while checking the house.

He heard crying and look in and saw Inari looking out the window holding a picture frame.

"Daddy," Inari cried.

Naruto look down in response.

…The next day…

Naruto was in the forest alone.

Naruto took a deep breath.

"_I'm going to master this new technique, no matter what,"_ Naruto thought.

Naruto made a series of hand signs.

"Wind Technique: Wind Blast!" Naruto shouted taking a deep breath.

Naruto blew out a breeze.

"Again…" Naruto responded taking a deep breath.

"So this is what you run off too," someone said breaking Naruto's concentration.

Naruto turned to see Kakashi walking toward him using crutches to help him stand.

"Kakashi," Naruto responded.

"That's the same wind technique you tried on the demon brothers isn't it?" Kakashi responded.

"Yeah, I'm still mastering it," Naruto responded, "But I'll have it mastered before we fight Zabuza."

"Well…" Kakashi responded.

"Well what?" Naruto responded.

"It seems the problem is your level of wind control," Kakashi responded.

"Wind control?" Naruto responded.

"The key of using any nature technique is your ability to control the nature you use," Kakashi responded, "How long you been using wind nature?"

"Well I found out when I was 5, but I started mastering wind techniques at 10," Naruto responded.

"And how long you been working on this technique?" Kakashi responded.

"Ah…more than a week now…I think," Naruto responded.

"_In a short amount of time and already can create a breeze,"_ Kakashi thought.

"Ah…Kakashi," Naruto responded.

"Oh right…well…your wind control is obviously a low level, and to master the technique you're practicing, you need to strengthen the wind power," Kakashi responded, "The only thing is, the stronger you make your wind power the harder it is to control, so you need to find someway to do both."

"How do I do that?" Naruto asked.

"Well you could try holding your breath longer before releasing the technique until you can release it without the need of holding your breath," Kakashi responded, "But even with that, it would take months to fully master it without knowing how to shorten it."

"Wait I know!" Naruto responded and made the hand sign.

Chakra surrounded Naruto as he transform into Jinchuriki form.

"_Incredible,"_ Kakashi thought, _"So this is the Jinchuriki form of a Jinchuriki that ate the Biju Devil Fruits."_

Naruto made the hand signs.

"Wind Technique: Wind Blast!" Naruto shouted taking a deep breath.

Naruto blew out a gust of wind.

However the wind disperse before hitting anything.

"Dang, not there still," Naruto responded.

"That's because you don't have any control," Kakashi responded.

"Hey I got another idea," Naruto said snapping his fingers and made the hand sign, "Multi-Shadow Clone Technique!"

Naruto summoned multiple shadow clones around him.

"_A clone user of the Shadow Clone Technique as well,"_ Kakashi thought, _"This boy…he seem to have a lot of potential."_

"Now let's master this technique!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto where did you learn the shadow clone technique?" Kakashi responded.

"Oh…uh…this old man who took care of me…he taught it to me when I was 5," Naruto explained.

"_I wander if it was him,"_ Kakashi thought remembering a marine officer.

"Well I better get to training!" Naruto shouted.

…

Nearby Inari was watching.

"_Naruto Uzumaki,"_ Inari thought.

…

Kakashi explored the forest after leaving Naruto, but found Sakura.

Sakura was strategizing something.

…

"Yeah that could work," Sakura responded.

"Planning ways to steal from pirates huh?" Kakashi responded.

"So what if I am?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I think I know something that may help you," Kakashi responded.

"What do you mean?" Sakura responded.

"There a technique that you might be able to master," Kakashi responded.

"Um no defense, but I have no abilities like Naruto and Sasuke," Sakura responded.

"Well the thing is about this ability, is that most don't realize they're able to use it until they actually try," Kakashi responded, "Manipulation of Chakra."

"Manipulation of Chakra?" Sakura responded.

"Yes, it's from changing its shape, to sticking to solid objects, to even turning chakra into a weapon," Kakashi responded.

"Alright how do we find out if I can do this?" Sakura responded.

"Make this hand sign," Kakashi responded showing her a tiger handsign, "Focus your mind and body and try to see if you can feel your chakra. That should be easy for someone that's smart enough to navigate herself around the world."

"Alright," Sakura responded making the hand sign.

She closed her eyes and focus.

Sure enough she could sense energy growing stronger in response.

"I feel as if energy inside me is getting stronger," Sakura responded.

"That's your chakra," Kakashi responded, "Any technique user can use chakra in their techniques, but few can actually control it. What you did was a way to see if you can manipulate chakra by having you build it up."

"Alright so how does this help against Zabuza?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, if you can build up control your chakra you can boost your speed and strength," Kakashi responded, "And the technique I'm going to show you will do just that."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Just watch," Kakashi responded.

Kakashi made the hand sign and focus his chakra.

Kakashi limped over to a nearby tree.

With one step on the tree, Kakashi started walking up the tree to the highest branch.

"Okay, how do I do that?" Sakura asked.

"Build up chakra to your feet, and then with a running start run up the tree," Kakashi responded and took out a kunai, "Here!"

Kakashi threw the Kunai to Sakura's feet.

"Use that to mark how far you can climb," Kakashi responded.

"Alright," Sakura responded taking the kunai.

She focus her chakra to her feet and ran to the closest tree.

She made it a few feet before slipping.

Sakura marked it before using landing on the ground.

"One other thing, the more chakra you build up, the farther you can run, but too much and you will just crush the tree and be force back," Kakashi responded, "This is a D-level technique."

"Right," Sakura responded.

…

Kakashi arrived at Tazuna's house and found Sasuke cleaning his sword.

"Aren't you going to train?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't have any technique to master like Naruto, and I mastered swords techniques when I was young," Sasuke responded.

"But Zabuza is a whole different league," Kakashi responded.

"Yeah, I know, he's one of the legendary swordsmen of the seas," Sasuke responded.

"Huh," Kakashi responded and took out a scroll, "Here."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"A fire technique scroll," Kakashi responded, "It's something you should be able to master."

"Fine," Sasuke responded taking it and left.

…In a hide out…

Haku was treating Zabuza when a short man wearing a suite, and sunglasses, along with 2 bandits: one with only a pants tattoos and an eye patch with a sword strap to his side, and the other was wearing a hat a jacket, with a sword strap to his side as well.

"So even you have come back defeated," the short man said, "It looks like the Mist Division of the Ninja Core is pathetic. You can't even avenge your men? And you call yourself a demon, don't make me laugh."

The man walked over to Zabuza and was about to grab him.

Haku stopped him with his hand.

"Don't touch Zabuza with your dirty hands, Gatto," Haku responded.

The two bandits were about to attack but Haku moved behind them and somehow grab their swords and pin them with the blades.

"You shouldn't do that…" Haku responded, "I'm angry right now."

"One more time! If you fail one more time…you won't be welcome here anymore!" Gatto shouted as he and his men left.

"You didn't have to do that," Zabuza responded as he had a kunai in his hand under the sheets.

"I know, but it's too early to kill Gatto, if we cause a commotion here, we'll be haunted," Haku responded.

"Yeah, you're right," Zabuza responded.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm planning to keep the story of Inari's father a separate chapter as well as the final night of training before going to the battle on the bridge.

I do plan to show how far Naruto gone with the Nine-tails transformation during the battle on the bridge.


	10. A Story of a Hero

**A Story of a Hero**

Days passed since Naruto Sakura and Sasuke started training.

They agreed since Kakashi wasn't able to fight, and each were working on something, they take turns guarding Tazuna.

Now it was Sakura's turn to guard Tazuna as she waited on the bridge as Tazuna and his fellow construction workers build the bridge.

"_This is boring, there's nothing to do. I rather be stealing from stupid pirates, than this,"_ Sakura thought, _"If Naruto didn't leave my treasure at back at that island, I wouldn't had made Naruto agreed to help with this mission."_

Tazuna noticed that Sakura seem to be in a bored daze.

"You seem bored over there," Tazuna responded.

Sakura broke her daze and look at Tazuna.

"Where's your idiot captain, and that other one?" Tazuna asked.

"Naruto Sasuke and I agreed to take turns that way you'll get protection and we can train," Sakura explained.

"What do you train for?" Tazuna asked.

"Well it turns out that I have a technique," Sakura responded, "I'm on the basics but I'm improving quickly."

"Hmm…well just so you know, you better not mention you and your are the P word around here," Tazuna explained, "I may have gave you a chance, but the people here won't be so considerate."

"We already talk about that and agreed," Sakura responded.

"Hey Tazuna!" someone shouted.

Tazuna turned to see one of the workers.

"What is it Gichi?" Tazuna asked.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking recently and…can I stop working on the bridge?" Gichi asked.

"Not you too! Why is that so sudden?" Tazuna asked.

"Tazuna, we've been close for a long time now. I want to help you, but if we continue this Gato will find us, and if you get killed, then what's the point?" Gichi asked, "I mean…even with the ninja core's help…it's pointless. So why don't we quit building the bridge?"

"I can't do that. This is our bridge. This is the bridge we started building together, believing it would bring resources into our super poor island," Tazuna responded.

"But if we lose our lives!" Gichi shouted.

"It's already noon, let's stop for today," Tazuna said, "Gichi, you don't have to come tomorrow."

…

Sakura and Tazuna walked through the town noticing how poor it was.

"_Compare to this island, my home town had it easy even with 'him' in charge,"_ Sakura thought.

"What are you thinking?" Tazuna asked.

"Oh uh…I was thinking of the condition I left my home town and compared to this island it had it easy," Sakura responded.

"So your home island suffered as well," Tazuna responded.

"Well…you could say that," Sakura responded.

"Yeah I believe there are islands like this one poor and suffering or maybe worst," Tazuna responded, "When I was your age, I use to think that if I can find a way to help this island then I would travel to those islands and do the same. But now I'm too old, and the best thing I can before I died is at least build this bridge for this island."

"Is that why this bridge so important?" Sakura asked.

"Well, when Gato took over, you could say he took the meaning of the words 'Courage' and 'Hope' from this island, and this bridge is suppose to be the hope to bring our country out of poverty, and bring courage to those who lost it," Tazuna responded, "You could say that bridge might one day be this island's treasure."

Sakura remembered what Naruto said about his headband.

…_Flashback…_

"This headband was given to me by a close friend of mine when I told him that I would become a the greatest Kage over all as a Pirate," Naruto said, "And since then, this headband been special to me. That's the kind of treasure it is to me."

…_End of Flashback…_

"_Treasure can be what someone holds close,"_ Sakura thought, _"I guess this mission isn't so bad." _

…

Naruto was trying the Wind Blast Technique in human form.

"Wind Technique: Wind Blast!" Naruto shouted taking a deep breath.

Naruto blew out a strong swirl that hold for 3 minutes before breaking.

"3 minutes, that's pretty good," Naruto responded.

"Fire Technique: Fire Blast Jutsu!" someone shouted.

Fire that was spread out to five points like a star came at Naruto.

Naruto barely dodge the flames.

"What the heck?" Naruto responded.

Sasuke walked up from his training area.

"Sasuke I thought we agreed to train in safe distance from each other?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't intentionally do it," Sasuke responded, "I still need to work on the accuracy."

"Well be careful," Naruto responded.

…Later that night…

Naruto Sasuke Kakashi Inari and Tazuna was around the table after dinner, Tsunami was washing the dishes, and Sakura was looking at a picture frame.

The picture frame had a picture of what seems like a family, only the corner was rip off where someone once was.

"Hey, why do you have a torn picture on the wall?" Sakura asked, "It seems someone purposely removed a person that was on it."

Tsunami Inari and Tazuna were quiet about it.

"It was my husband," Tsunami started.

"And..,the man called the hero of the city…" Tazuna responded.

Inari got up suddenly, and left the room.

"Father I have told you not to talk about that man in front of Inari!" Tsunami shouted and headed off to find Inari.

"I'm confuse," Sakura responded.

"Yeah, why did he get so upset just because of that," Naruto responded.

"Maybe it'll help if you explain to them Tazuna," Kakashi requested.

"Well to start with, that man wasn't Inari's birth father, but they were really close that you would think they were blood related. Back then…Inari would laugh a lot.," Tazuna explained, "But that change since the incident with his father. That was the day 'courage' was taken away from this country and Inari."

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

Tazuna removed his glasses and rubbed tears from his eyes.

"Before I get to that, I first have to tell you about the man who was called the hero of this city…"Tazuna explained, "It was three years ago when Inari met that man."

…_Flashback…_

3 older kids were picking on Inari and his puppy on a dock.

"Pochi!" Inari shouted.

"Wrong! This is Shooting Star, and starting today he's my dog!" a kid wearing a helmet with a bandage on his nose responded.

"He's not Shooting Star, that's my Pochi!" Inari shouted, "He's my friend and I won't give him to you! Give him back!"

"Shut Up!" the kid shouted and throw Pochi into the water.

Pochi splash around in the water as he didn't know how to swim.

"Pochi!" Inari shouted.

"If you care about him so much, go and safe him," the kid said.

"Gu…" Inari responded.

"What's wrong? Can't you swim?" the kid responded picking up Inari as the other kids let go, "Go on, save him!"

The kid threw Inari into the water.

Inari splashed around trying to stay above water.

The kids ran off leaving Inari to drown.

Miraculously Pochi learn how to swim and swim toward the beach.

Inari went underwater and passed out.

…

Inari regain conscious and found himself on the shore of the island.

A man wearing fisherman clothes with a rope tied around his head, with black spike up hair was sitting next to him cooking fish over a fire.

"You're finally awake," the man said when he noticed Inari was awake.

"Huh?" Inari responded.

"I yelled and taught those kids a lesson," the man responded and handed Inari a cooked fish, "Here, eat!"

"You saved me?" Inari asked.

"You sure were getting picked on," the man responded.

Inari explained to the man what happened.

"I see…so even your dog didn't help you? Where I came from, dogs are very loyal animals," the man responded, "But you didn't try to save him either. So what can you expect?"

"I was so scared I couldn't move," Inari explained as he started crying, "I wanted to save him…but because I don't have any courage…"

The man place his hand on Inari's head.

"Yeah…any kid your age would be afraid. But kid…remember just this. If you're a man, choose a life of no regrets…" the man responded.

"Huh?" Inari responded.

"For something that is precious to you…no matter how tough, no matter how sad, you must try and try…and even if you lose your life, protect it with these two arms," the man explained, "If you do that, even if you die, the proofe of a man's life will remain forever. Right?"

"Yeah," Inari agreed.

"Good, because I thought it sound a bit corny," the man explained.

…_End of Flashback…_

"That man's name was Kaiza, he was a fisherman who came here to follow his dreams. After that, Kaiza and Inari became very close," Tazuna explained, "It may have been because Inari's real father died before he got to know him, but he and Kaiza were inseparable, like a real father and son. It was only a matter of time before Kaiza became part of the family."

Naruto smiled remembering the bond he gained with Iruka, only a year being with him, so he could relate to Inari with that.

"and Kaiza was also a man the city needed," Tazuna continued.

…_Flashback…_

It was a stormy night and the rain was poring hard

A man came to the house when Inari and Kaiza was talking.

"Terrible news! Kaiza, this rain is overflowing the dams!" the man shouted, "D-Area is going to be flooded!"

"What?" Kaiza responded.

"Dad!" Inari shouted.

"Inari bring me a rope!" Kaiza shouted.

"Yeah," Inari responded.

…

After getting the rope they headed to the dam.

The villagers were there worried.

"We need to pull the gate until its closed," one of the villagers, "But who would do it?"

"I will," someone responded.

They turned to see Kaiza.

"Kaiza!" the villager shouted, "Don't do it, it's too dangerous."

"Dad?" Inari responded.

"Don't worry Inari, your dad is invincible," Kaiza told Inari, "Because your dad loves this city where you are from."

Kaiza dived into the water and struggle while swimming to the gate with the rope that was tied to the edge.

"Dad! You can do it!" Inari shouted.

Kaiza successfully tied the rope to the gate and the villagers pulled on the rope to pull him and the gate to the other side.

Since then Kaiza was saw as a hero.

…_End of Flashback…_

"Shortly after Gato took over," Tazuna explained, "Kaiza stood up to him and cause of it, Gato killed him infront of the village, including Inari."

"Wait a second, the Marines should of caught onto something like that, how can they let something like that slide?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, don't forget, Gato knows people in the marines," Kakashi responded, "He most likely used it to get away with it."

"Yeah, and since that day, Inari, Tsunami, and the whole city lost hope and courage," Tazuna responded.

Naruto shook remembering how his opinion of Iruka changed.

…_Flashback…_

"Listen Naruto, you're a good kid, but you're too young for the pirate life, wait 10 more years," Iruka said.

…

"Naruto, the captain is only doing what's best for everyone," the first mate said, "It's not an easy life."

…

"Hey Iruka, how much longer are you going to stay here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we been here using this village as a base for a year, so probably after 2 or 3 more voyages," Iruka responded.

"Well, I'll use whatever it takes to show you that I'm ready to be a pirate until then," Naruto said.

…

"You can throw drinks on me, you can even beat me up," Iruka said, "But NOBODY HURTS MY FRIENDS."

…

"I'll be a pirate even if I can't swim," Naruto said, "And when I do become a pirate, I'll fully master the power of Kurama, have the best crew in the world, find one piece, and become the greatest Kage ever."

"Kage, huh?" Iruka asked, "Well then, I got something to give you for good luck."

"Really, what?" Naruto asked.

"Close your eyes!" Iruka said.

Naruto closed his eyes and soon felt something tied around his forehead.

"Okay open your eyes," Iruka said.

Naruto open his eyes and saw that Iruka was no longer wearing his headband.

"Captain where's your headband?" Naruto asked.

"Right here," Iruka said flicking the headband tied around Naruto's forehead.

"Captain," Naruto responded.

"You can keep that headband until you achieve your dream," Iruka said.

"I will," Naruto said crying with joy.

Iruka and his crew set sail once again as Naruto watch.

…_End of Flashback…_

Naruto got up and headed to the door.

"Naruto where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to work on the Wind Blast Technique," Naruto responded, "I'll be back before I to escort Tazuna to the bridge tomorrow."

"Naruto, I understand your determination to master that technique, but you should let your body rest," Kakashi explained.

"Kakashi's right Naruto," Sakura responded.

"It's not that," Naruto responded.

"Huh?" Sakura responded.

"I'm going to prove to Inari that even after they're gone, a hero isn't someone who you should stop believing in," Naruto responded and left.

"_It seems that Captain Iruka had an impact on Naruto, just as Kaiza had one on Inari and this village,"_ Kakashi thought.


	11. Meeting and Understanding

**Meeting and Understanding**

A few days passed and Naruto kept to his word about protecting Tazuna on his turn.

Now, since Naruto had two days to train, Naruto spend a night in the island forest.

…

Sakura woke up that morning and came to the kitchen.

She noticed Tazuna Sasuke Inari Kakashi and Tsunami in there, but no sign of a certain pirate captain.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Who knows, he didn't return last night," Tazuna responded.

"He probably spend the night working on his new technique," Sasuke responded.

"Maybe someone should go find him," Tsunami responded.

"I wouldn't worry about Naruto, he may not act like it, but if I'm right about his past, he should be fine," Kakashi explained, _"If he was raised by him, he should be alright."_

…

Haku was out wearing a pink Kimono, with his hair down, and headband off.

He seem peaceful since he wasn't on duty.

Some of the birds landed on Haku's shoulder.

Haku turned to see the bird and noticed Naruto was sound asleep.

He noticed the leaf division headband and remember him from the battle between Kakashi and Zabuza.

Haku walked up to Naruto and move his hand toward his neck, but decided not to kill him.

"Hey wake up," Haku said shaking Naruto's shoulder.

"Huh?" Naruto responded getting up, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"My name is Haku, I'm picking some herbs for someone," Haku responded.

"Maybe I can help," Naruto responded.

…

Naruto helped Haku pick some herbs.

"Thanks for helping," Haku told Naruto.

"No problem," Naruto responded.

"So what are you doing here?" Haku asked.

"I'm training to master a new technique," Naruto responded.

"Are you from Ninja Core? Because I noticed you have a Leaf Division Headband of the Ninja Core," Haku responded.

"Oh this, no," Naruto responded pointing at his headband, "This was given to me by someone whose parents was from the Ninja Core though."

"Oh really? So what brings you here?" Haku asked.

"Well I'm here to protect a man, but originally I was traveling to gather a group of pirates," Naruto responded.

"A pirate crew, then you're a pirate?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, in fact I'm the captain," Naruto responded.

"You seem young to be a pirate," Haku responded, "Why are you so intent to be a pirate?"

"I made a promise to the man who gave me this headband, that I would gather the best pirate crew I can find, while going after the legendary treasure One Piece," Naruto responded.

"One Piece…you do know that's at the Grand Line, the most torturous series of islands of all over the ocean, right?" Haku asked, "Most that haven't even grew up at the grand line don't last, even with a powerful crew."

"Yeah, I know," Naruto responded, "But that's also why I planned to gather a crew first, and of course find a ship."

"I see so you don't have much of a crew or transportation," Haku responded.

"Well I already got a first mate and a navigator, and I have two-three more people in mind to ask," Naruto responded, "Once I do get to the grandline, and find the treasure One Piece, I'm hoping to become the first Pirate Kage."

"Pirate Kage, that's some dream," Haku responded, "But let me ask you this. If you're trying to become a great Pirate Kage, then why are you willing to protect someone right now?"

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"Are you trying to prove yourself as a pirate by going up against an enemy, or are you trying protect them because it's the right thing to do?" Haku asked.

"Well…it's not the first time I did something like this just to prove to myself. I mean…I fought against two other pirate captains. First one was to help someone that was trapped under the pirate captain's servitude. The second one to stop him from destroying a town that the mayor of it was willing to risk his life to protect," Naruto responded, "So I think my answer is because it's the right thing to do."

"You're definitely different Naruto," Haku responded with a smile, "Most pirates would answer to prove themselves."

"Yeah, I guess so," Naruto responded.

"Well it's nice to meet you Naruto," Haku responded getting up, "Maybe we'll get to talk again later."

"Uh…right," Naruto responded.

"Oh, and to make sure you know, I'm a boy," Haku told Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto responded as Haku left.

…

Later Kakashi and Sakura arrived where Naruto was at, since Sasuke was protecting Tazuna.

Kakashi had recovered enough to walk on his own.

"This is definitely Naruto's work, but where is he?" Sakura asked.

"Wind Technique: Wind Blast!" someone shouted.

A strong blast of wind hit the area destroying most of the area.

Naruto jumped onto a tree with a grin.

"So…how was that?" Naruto asked.

"Not bad Naruto, you have the Wind Blast mastered now," Kakashi responded.

"_Amazing, Naruto already mastered the technique,"_ Sakura thought.

Naruto snickered as he was happy.

…

Inari was looking at a photo of his dad while looking out the window.

"_Naruto Uzumaki,"_ Inari thought.

…

Zabuza had recovered at full strength as well and was ready for revenge.

…

That night everyone had gathered around the table.

Naruto Sakura and Sasuke had manage to mastered their techniques.

"Alright, since all of us are in one shape, Sasuke Sakura and I will protect Tazuna, and Naruto, you'll stay here incase something happens," Kakashi responded, "Most likely by now, Zabuza has recovered."

"Right," Naruto responded.

Inari look at Naruto as he had that grin that reminded him of Kaiza.

"Why do you guys bother to try so hard? No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, when facing the strong, the weak will only ended up getting killed," Inari shouted and pointed at Naruto, "And you! You always have that grin as if you're expecting things to go your way just because you think you're so strong. But you're nothing but a pathetic idiot. You have no idea what it's like to have something important to you taken away, and suffer cause of it."

Inari left the room as Naruto didn't say anything.

…

Inari waited outside at the dock near his house.

Naruto walked up to him.

"You're right about one thing, I didn't know what it's like loosing someone that was important to me," Naruto responded, "But I do have someone I once look up to who left."

"Huh?" Inari responded.

"Like you I didn't know my birth father, in fact I didn't my own mother. I grew up alone, until one day I met a man who I came to look up to as my hero. He left a year after he came to my life, and there were days I wished I could see him one more time, but deep inside I know he would want me to live my life with no regrets and fallow my dream," Naruto responded, "I might see that man again one day alive, and chances are that I won't. But because of him, I'm here following my dream, while at the same time fallowing the lessons I learn from him. I'm sure your father would want you to do the same."

Inari remained quiet.

"Remember this Inari, what makes someone a hero, or great isn't things they do, but the decisions they made that and the reasons why they done it," Naruto responded.

* * *

**A/N:** Well I'm drawing to the end of the 'Protecting the Bridge Builder' Arch. After that I'm heading to the Syrup Town Arch where Kiba will be at. And I do plan to include Kiba's sister. Also I do know Inari's age isn't to far behind Naruto's as well as Konohamaru's Moegi's and Udon's but I planned the change the age difference so I can use them.


	12. Battle on the Bridge

**Battle on the Bridge**

Kakashi Sasuke and Sakura were ready to leave.

Naruto was exploring the area around the house keeping an eye out.

…

Zabuza and Haku were at the base of the bridge.

"Is the ambush ready?" Gato asked over the radio, "Zabuza are you listening?"

Zabuza stepped on the radio destroying it.

"Shall we go Haku?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes," Haku responded.

…

Naruto was going through another round.

Naruto stopped when he saw some cut marks and a dead boar.

"This is recent," Naruto responded, "And it's heading to the house."

…

Tazuna Sakura and Sasuke arrived at the bridge and found the workers on the ground either dead or unconscious.

"_Can it be,"_ Kakashi thought.

A thick mist cover the bridge.

"Sasuke, Sakura, stand guard!" Kakashi shouted.

"Right," Sasuke and Sakura responded as they surround Tazuna.

"It been a long time Kakashi, I see you still brought those rookies with you…Zabuza said.

Water Clones of Zabuza appeared around Sasuke Sakura and Kakashi.

"Let me handle this," Sasuke said.

"Go for it," Kakashi responded.

Sasuke draw out his Katana and swiftly cut through each water clone.

The Water Clones turned into water as Sasuke sheathed his Katana.

"I see, so that boy is a swordsmen," Zabuza responded, "But his skills are more match to yours Haku."

"So it seems," Haku responded.

"So that mask man was a comrade of Zabuza," Kakashi responded.

"I'll take care of him," Sasuke said referring to Haku.

…

The two bandits from before with Gato came to Tazuna's house.

"Inari, wash up!" Tsunami shouted.

"Okay mom," Inari shouted.

The two bandits broke through the door.

Tsunami turned to see the bandits.

"You're Tazuna's daughter right?" the one wearing a hat said, "Sorry but you're coming with us."

…

Inari was washing his hands.

Tsunami shouted.

Inari ran to see the two bandits pinning Tsunami to a corner.

"Mom!" Inari shouted.

"Inari run away!" Tsunami shouted.

"Should we take him too?" the one wearing an eye patch asked.

"We only need one hostage, so we should kill him," the other one said.

"Wait!" Tsunami shouted, "I'll go with you, just don't hurt my son! If you do I'll kill myself."

The bandits decided to take her offer.

"Count yourself lucky kid!" the one wearing the hat said.

Inari watch as the bandits tied up Tsunami and left.

Inari remembered what Naruto and Kaiza told him.

…_Flashback…_

"Remember this Inari, what makes someone a hero, or great isn't things they do, but the decisions they made that and the reasons why they done it," Naruto responded.

…

"For something that is precious to you…no matter how tough, no matter how sad, you must try and try…and even if you lose your life, protect it with these two arms," Kaiza explained, "If you do that, even if you die, the proof of a man's life will remain forever. Right?"

…_End of Flashback…_

"_It's time I do something,"_ Inari thought getting up.

…

The Bandits walking Tsunami toward the docks.

"Wait!" Inari shouted.

They turned to see Inari standing there.

"Inari!" Tsunami shouted.

"It's that kid," the bandit wearing the eye patch said.

"Get away from my mom!" Inari shouted charging at them.

"Cut him down," the bandit wearing the hat said.

"Sure," the other one responded.

"Inari!" Tsunami shouted.

"Double Air Bullet!" someone shouted.

Two air bullets fired above Inari and hit the two men knocking them out.

Inari and Tsunami turned to see Naruto.

"Naruto!" Inari responded.

"How…" Tsunami responded.

"I saw cuttings on the trees and race here as fast as I could," Naruto responded.

"Oh," Tsunami responded.

"Inari, you did a great job, your father would be proud of you," Naruto responded, "Now I have a feeling that something is going on at the bridge and I'll be needed. Can I count on you to protect your mother?"

"Uh, yeah," Inari responded.

"Good, I better get going then!" Naruto responded.

Naruto ran off as fast as he could.

In the forest Chakra surrounded Naruto as he transform into Jinchuriki form.

"_If I'm going to get to the bridge real quick, I'll need to use your power Kurama!"_ Naruto thought.

Naruto started running at enhance speed.

…Bridge…

Haku disappeared in a swirl.

Haku reappeared in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke drawn out his Katana and blocked Haku's attack.

Haku tried more attacks but Sasuke was matching him step by step.

…

"_Incredible,"_ Zabuza thought.

"Sakura, protect Tazuna and leave that boy to Sasuke," Kakashi shouted.

"Right," Sakura responded.

…

I don't want to have to kill you…but you won't stand down, will you?" Haku asked.

"You got that right," Sasuke responded, "I was train to never back down."

"I see…but you fail to realize I already have two advantages," Haku responded, "One: We're surrounded by water. And Two: You're using both hands to control your Katana while I still have one hand."

Haku made a series of hand signs with one hand.

"_What?"_ Sasuke thought.

"Secret Water Technique: Water Senbols!" Haku shouted and step on some water.

Water formed in mid-air and formed sinbols.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan as the sinbols flew down to him.

Sasuke disappeared before the water sinbols hit.

Sasuke appeared behind Haku and kicked him into the ground.

"You're skilled for Ninjas," Zabuza responded.

"We're not ninjas," Sasuke responded, "In fact, before this mission, Sakura Naruto and I had nothing to do with the Ninja Core."

"What?" Zabuza responded.

"Sakura and I are members of a pirate crew that recently formed. My name is Sasuke, and I'm the First Mate and Swordsmen. Sakura here is our Navigator as well as a pirate thief," Sasuke responded, "And our captain is no other than the blond spiky hair idiot Naruto Uzumaki."

"_They had to find out eventually,"_ Kakashi thought.

"_So those two are part of that boy's crew,"_ Haku thought getting up.

"So they're pirates, that explains a lot," Zabuza responded, "Haku, lets exterminate these pest quickly."

"Yes," Haku responded and made the hand sign, "Ice Technique: Crystal Ice Mirrors!"

Water formed around Sasuke and froze while forming rectangular mirrors until Mirrors were surrounding Sasuke like a dome.

"_Ice Technique,"_ Kakashi thought.

Haku step into the mirror as if fusing with it.

Images of Haku appeared in all the mirrors.

Kakashi moved in to help Sasuke, but Zabuza stopped him.

"You either fight me, or the old man dies," Zabuza responded.

…

Sasuke was surrounded by images.

"Now I'll show you my real speed," Haku said.

Suddenly Senbols came from around as Sasuke tried to block and dodge each attack.

A kunai came out of no where toward the mirror.

Haku moved out of the mirror and grabbed the kunai.

"Wind Technique: Air Bullet!" someone shouted.

A powerful Bullet came from the side and hit Haku directly.

Naruto came up in Jinchuriki form.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"_That boy,"_ Haku thought getting up.

The mask broke off Haku's face revealing his true face.

"Wait…" Naruto responded.

"That's right Naruto, it's me," Haku responded.

"So you were working for Zabuza," Naruto responded, "Why didn't you kill me back at the forest?"

"I figured if I killed you, it would cause trouble for Zabuza and me," Haku responded.

"Why though?" Naruto asked.

"Zabuza saved me from a time of loneliness, and I'll do whatever he tells me cause of it," Haku responded.

"What?" Naruto responded.

"In the island I grew up in, those with abilities are feared," Haku responded, "My mother kept her abilities a secret from my father, however I inherit her abilities. When my father found out, he killed my mother, and tried to kill me, but in stead I killed him."

"That's crazy," Naruto responded.

"Is it? People are scared of what they don't understand, and they would do whatever it takes to remove the thing they feared from their life," Haku responded.

Naruto remembered growing up alone back at his village.

"Haku, that's enough!" Zabuza shouted, "Finish what you started."

"Right," Haku responded.

Naruto saw Sasuke in the ice mirrors.

Naruto snuck in to the prison.

…

"_Naruto knew that boy, but it doesn't matter, we need to stop him,"_ Sasuke thought.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?" Naruto asked behind Sasuke.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I decided to snuck in," Naruto responded.

"You idiot! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm in Jinchuriki form, no way that guy can hurt me," Naruto responded.

"That's not what I mean," Sasuke responded.

"So what's up with these mirrors?" Naruto asked.

"Its an Ice Style Technique," Sasuke responded.

"Ice?" Naruto responded.

"One of the Fusion Natures," Sasuke responded, "This guy is both a Water and Ice user."

"Ice and Water…" Naruto responded thinking of something.

"Ah forget it," Sasuke responded and made the hand signs, "Fire Technique: Fireball!"

Sasuke took a deep breath and blew flames at the ice.

However the Ice didn't melt from the flames.

"Ice is a fusion of wind and water, you'll need more power to burn it," Haku said walking into the Ice Mirrors again.

"Wind and Water, wind and fire…" Naruto said and got an idea, "Hey Sasuke I have an idea."

"Huh?" Sasuke responded.

Haku threw sinbols at Naruto and Sasuke..

"Wind Technique: Vortex Shield!" Naruto shouted making the hand signs.

A vortex of wind surrounded Naruto in a gust of wind.

The sinbols bounce off Naruto's defense.

"Nice wind, but it'll need to be stronger," Haku responded.

"Sasuke your Fire Blast with my wind blast," Naruto said.

Sasuke look at Naruto and nodded.

"Alright," Sasuke responded, "But on my mark."

"Got it," Naruto responded as Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

Haku moved to make his attack.

"There!" Sasuke said turning around and made the hand signs, "Fire Technique: Fire Blast!"

"Wind technique: Wind Blast!" Naruto shouted turning to face the same directions making the hand signs.

Naruto and Sasuke took a deep breath and Sasuke blew a fire blast as Naruto blew a blast of wind.

The two fuse together and strike the mirror destroying in.

Haku was caught into it and was pushed back.

…

Kakashi had started fighting Zabuza to save Naruto and Sasuke.

Suddenly there was a blast that broke their attention.

"What was that?" Zabuza responded.

Haku hit the bridge hard.

"Haku what happened?" Zabuza asked.

"They beat my jutsu," Haku responded.

"What?" Zabuza responded.

…

"Great now we need to break out," Sasuke responded.

"Leave that to me!" Naruto shouted and made the hand sign, "Kyuubi-Kyuubi Transformation."

A puff of smoke appeared around Naruto.

When the smoke cleared Naruto was a 8 foot tall fox with 9 tails swiping around.

"_So this is the Nine-tails form!"_ Sasuke thought.

"Stand back!" Naruto shouted and jumped through the ice mirrors.

Naruto destroyed the Ice mirrors and appeared in front of the enemy.

"_The Nine-tail Fox…wait…"_ Kakashi thought looking at Naruto's eyes.

Naruto jumped and landed on Zabuza and forced him into the ground.

"Incredible speed," Zabuza responded until Naruto step on his body, "Get off me!"

"Get off him!" Haku responded.

"Back down or Zabuza dies," Naruto threatened Haku, "Your attacks won't work on me in this form."

"Naruto?" Sakura responded.

"One and only," Naruto responded.

"Fine," Haku responded.

"Get off me you demon fox!" Zabuza shouted.

"Why should I?" Naruto asked, "You'll just attack Tazuna again."

"Why you…" Zabuza responded.

…

Inari was running around the village.

"Gichi open up!" Inari shouted, "Come to the bridge with me. If we go together we can defeat Gato's men!"

"I'm sorry Inari…we don't want to fight anymore," Gichi responded, "Your father fight, and now he's dead. If we fight there will be more sacrifices like him."

"Fine I'll go by myself," Inari responded and ran off.

…

Back home Inari was getting ready to leave.

"You can't go by yourself!" Tsunami told Inari.

"I don't have a choice, no one would go with me," Inari responded.

Inari headed out and found a surprise.

…

"What's going on?" someone asked.

Naruto Sasuke Sakura and Kakashi look to see Gato and an army of bandits behind them.

"Why are you here Gato?" Zabuza asked.

"I decided to carry out my plan by killing you so I don't have to pay you," Gato explained.

"Boy get off me!" Zabuza responded, "I won't kill the old man now that I'm fired."

Naruto turned to Kakashi who nodded.

Naruto got off as Zabuza got up in pain from the impact of Naruto landing on him.

"Boy I have a request," Zabuza said to Naruto as he transform back to human form.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"According to your friends, you're a pirate captain, even if I survive or not, take Haku with you," Zabuza responded.

"Zabuza," Haku responded.

"Haku, you're not meant to be part of the Mist Division of the Ninja core, you're too soft," Zabuza responded, "I can't have someone who still doesn't have the will to kill someone travel with me."

Haku could tell that Zabuza didn't mean what he said even thought Zabuza had that look.

"Alright," Haku responded.

"Gato prepare to die!" Zabuza responded grabbing his Zampacto and ran at Gato.

"He's not as fast as before," Sasuke responded.

"Looks like you did some damage," Kakashi told Naruto.

The bandits covered Gato as he retreated.

Zabuza slice through each men taking hits while at it.

Zabuza came to Gato and cut him in half with his Zampacto.

The remaining bandits look at Zabuza as he passed out.

Suddenly an arrow fired out of no where and hit the ground at their feet.

Everyone turned to see Inari with the whole villagers with him.

"Inari!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, we came to help you!" Inari shouted.

"Alright, then let me try something," Naruto responded and made the hand sign, "Shadow Clone Technique!"

Naruto surround the area with Shadow clones.

The bandits ran to their boats in fear and rowed away.

Kakashi checked on Zabuza.

"He's alive, but he'll need treatment," Kakashi responded.

"We can take him to our house for now," Tazuna responded.

"What will happen to him?" Naruto asked.

"Well if he returns with me to the Ninja Core HQ, he first needs to deal with the standing Mizukage," Kakashi explained, "Most likely he'll be held as suspect for aiding Gato, after that it depends."

"Depends on what?" Naruto asked.

"If the 5 Kages can look pass the actions he did," Kakashi explained, "However knowing him, he'll probably escape before that."

…Week later…

The bridge was completed and everyone was at the grand opening, except for Kakashi Naruto Sakura Sasuke Haku Zabuza Tazuna Tsunami and Inari.

Naruto Sakura Sasuke and their latest member Haku was preparing their boats.

"I'll leave once Zabuza is okay," Kakashi responded.

"Haku, the next time I see you, you better have a strong will to kill," Zabuza responded.

"I'll try," Haku responded.

"Thanks for the supplies," Naruto responded.

"No problem, but are you sure you don't want your cut in the pay?" Tazuna asked.

"As much as I would like to have it, you need it more," Sakura responded.

"Wow that's something coming from you," Naruto joked.

"Shut up!" Sakura responded.

"Where are you going from here?" Tsunami asked.

"We're going to Syrup Village," Naruto responded, "There's someone there I want to recruit."

"Inari don't you have something to say?" Tazuna said.

"Oh, Naruto, we decided on the name of our bridge," Inari responded, "We decided to name it the Great Naruto Bridge, after the hero who help brought courage back to our land."

"Thanks, but you better not tell the marines who exactly it came from," Naruto responded, "It might cause trouble for you."

"Don't worry," Tazuna responded.

"Alright, we're ready!" Sakura responded.

They set sail and headed off.

"Bye Naruto, good luck out there!" Inari shouted.

"Bye!" Naruto responded, "Alright, off to Syrup Village!"

...Days Later...

Zabuza and Kakashi were on their way.

Kakashi stopped by an edge of the town.

"You're not going to turn me in aren't you?" Zabuza asked.

"Take it as my way of saying thanks for killing Gato," Kakashi responded.

"I told you, I did it because he was going to kill me," Zabuza responded.

"True, that's why the next time we meet, I'll do what ever it takes to capture you," Kakashi responded.

"I won't have it any other way," Zabuza responded as they headed their own ways.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I saved Zabuza and Haku, but because they're separated doesn't mean they won't see each other again. I'll have Zabuza return in another chapter. Maybe during the Rogue Town Arch, and in the Grand Line arch.


	13. Trouble Maker

**Trouble Maker**

Naruto Sakura Sasuke and their latest member Haku was on their boats.

"We're running out of room," Naruto said.

"I'm not," Sakura responded.

"Easy for you to say when you're the only one on your boat," Sasuke responded.

"Well really, if you're planning to go to the grand line, you'll need more than this," Haku explained, "These two boats alone won't survive the entrance."

"Right, we need more crew members," Sakura responded, "And a bigger ship."

"That's why we're going to Syrup Village," Naruto responded, "Once we found this guy I heard about that lives there, he might no someone that can give us a ship."

…

On an island a 17 boy with brown wild like hair, triangles on his cheeks, fangs, wearing a black jacket, black pants, and black shoes with a white puppy with grey ears were running through the town of Syrup Village as villagers chased them.

"Get back here Kiba Inuzuka!" one shouted at the young man they were chasing.

"Man Akamaru, you think they like the present we left for them," Kiba laughed.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

Kiba and Akamaru hid behind some trees as the villagers look.

"We lost them again," one said.

"We'll catch him one day, that boy can't keep hiding for ever," the villager responded.

…

Once it was clear Kiba headed to a building on the other side of the village.

The building was a veterinarian clinic/house.

There was mainly one person working there as the vet.

Kiba entered through the side door since it was the entrance of the house part of the building.

"We're home," Kiba responded.

A 21 year old woman wearing a grey short sleeve shirt black pants, and black shoes brown medium length hair tied to a ponytail, with triangles on her cheeks showed up.

"Hey sis, shouldn't you be working," Kiba responded.

"I was until I heard the latest prank," the woman responded, "A puppy and a boy running around as the puppy mark houses?"

"Really, I didn't see anything," Kiba responded.

"Oh really then why the description matches you and Akamaru?" the woman responded.

"Who knows, maybe it was a clone," Kuba responded.

"I swear Kiba, ever since dad left and dishonored this family…" the girl responded.

"Dad did not dishonor this family!" Kiba shouted.

"He left to be a pirate," she responded.

"Shut up! He only did it to follow his dream like he told us to do!" Kiba shouted, "How can you call that dishonorable?"

"Because pirates are criminals who only care about themselves," the woman responded.

"Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba shouted.

Akamaru barked as they left the house.

"This isn't over Kiba Inuzuka!" the woman shouted.

…

Kiba walked to the forest of the island.

"How can sis talk about dad like that, especially when she use to look up to him?" Kiba responded.

Akamaru whimpered at it's master's behavior.

"Kiba…hey Kiba!" someone shouted.

Kiba look down and saw two children around 10 years old.

One was a boy with brown hair wearing big round glasses, a grey jacket, and white pants.

The other was a girl with red hair tied upwards to two angles, wearing a brown shirt and grey skirt.

"Udon, Moegi," Kiba responded cheering up seeing the boy name Udon, and the girl name Moegi.

"Are you okay?" Moegi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kiba responded, "Where's Konohamaru?"

"That's a good question," Udon responded.

"I think he's at the beach," Moegi responded.

"Hey Guys!" someone shouted.

They look to see a boy with brown hair spiked up wearing goggles, grey jacket, black pants, and sandals running to them.

"Konohamaru, what's up?" Kiba asked the boy.

"Two boats are coming this way!" Konohamaru responded, "I couldn't tell if they're pirates or not, but from what I can tell there are 4 people on it."

"4 people huh?" Kiba responded, "Then let's give them our Syrup Village welcome."

…

Naruto Sakura Sasuke and Haku docked at the shore.

"Are you sure this is where Syrup Village is at?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I'm sure, I fallowed the map exactly," Sakura responded.

"Now we just need to find that boy you heard so much about," Sasuke responded.

…

Kiba Udon Moegi and Konohamaru were watching at a safe distance.

"Hey look, isn't two of them wearing ninja core headbands?" Moegi asked.

"Don't be silly, why would the ninja core send members here?" Konohamaru responded.

"But Konohamaru, isn't your grandfather the 3rd Hokage?" Udon asked, "Maybe they were send here to check on you."

"No way, besides Grandpa is on his second retirement," Konohamaru responded, "He would of visited here alone if he wanted to."

"Alright guys time for action," Kiba responded.

…

Sasuke noticed the group up there.

"Hey I think there are villager over there," Sasuke responded, "Maybe they know where to find your guy Naruto."

Kiba stood up hearing that they were found out.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka, I'm in charge of the secuirity of this village!" Kiba shouted.

"You're Kiba Inuzuka?" Naruto responded.

"That's right, and me and my dog will take you down if you're a threat!" Kiba shouted.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Wait we're no threat, if you're Kiba Inuzuka, you must be Kaedo Inuzuka's son," Naruto responded.

"How do you know my dad?" Kiba responded.

"I'm a friend of your dad," Naruto responded.

"Kiba what should we do?" Konohamaru asked.

"Let's give them a break," Kiba responded.

…

Kiba took Naruto Sakura Sasuke and Haku to his house.

"When did you seen my dad?" Kiba asked.

"10 years ago, when he and his crewmates visited my home town," Naruto responded, "He was pretty nice to me."

"Well luckily my sister is working, so we have this place to ourselves," Kiba responded.

"Your sister…you mean Hanna Inuzuka?" Naruto responded.

"Yeah, she hates hearing about my dad for some reason," Kiba responded, "By the way what's your name, and why are you here?"

"Oh my name is Naruto, and this is Sasuke Sakura and Haku," Naruto responded, "We're pirates, and we're looking for crewmembers before going to the grand line. And since your dad talked a lot about you, I was hoping you join our crew."

"We're also hoping you know where we can get a ship," Sakura responded.

"Well…I would like to join your crew, but theirs a problem with my sister. She has something against pirates," Kiba explained, "As for a ship, there's a mansion belonging to a rich owner in a mansion that has one but she's currently sick ever since the death of her parents."

"In that case we'll have to look for a ship somewhere else," Haku responded.

"Excuse me, I got to go somewhere," Kiba said as Akamaru barked.

Kiba left the building.

"He's at it again," Konohamaru responded.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"At this time he always goes to the mansion where Lady Kaya lives," Moegi explained.

"They're good friends," Udon responded.

…

In a mansion on the otherside of the village a girl with blond long hair was resting in her bed.

In the room with her was one of her workers, a man with a shave short black hair wearing a black suite.

"Uhm…Clahador?" the girl asked the man.

"What is it Kaya?" Clahador asked.

"Where's Kiba? I want to see him," Kaya asked.

"You want to see him?" Clahador responded.

"What's wrong with that? I want to talk to him," Kaya responded.

"How many times do I have to tell you, he's a bad influence. He pulls pranks on the whole village and cause nothing but trouble," Clahador responded pushing his glasses up with the bottom part of the palm of his hand, "When your parents passed away, they asked me specifically to protect you. That's why I hired some guards, to protect you."

"I know," Kaya responded, "I understand."

"Good, now I'll put your medicine here," Clahador said putting the medicine on a table next to the bed, "Please take it."

"Okay, I will," Kaya responded.

As soon as Clahador left someone knock on Kaya's window.

Kaya look to see it was Kiba.

"Kiba, Akamaru," Kaya responded.

"Hey Kaya," Kiba greeted.

"Sorry I can't let you two in, but Clahador won't allow it," Kaya responded.

That's okay, we're good out here," Kiba responded, "By the way I got something to tell you."

"Really?" Kaya asked.

"I been asked by some people to join their crew," Kiba responded.

"That's great Kiba, you can fallow your dream and become a true adventurer like your father," Kaya responded.

"Well…I'm still not so sure about it," Kiba responded, "I mean I don't want to leave you while you're still sick, and Hanna might be against it."

"Kiba it's your dream, and I'm sure your sister would be okay with it," Kaya responded.

…

Konohamaru explained more to Naruto about the case.

"I get it, it's not about his sister that's the problem, but that he doesn't want to leave his friend while she's sick," Haku responded.

"He sounds like a good friend," Naruto responded.

"Yeah, he spend time trying to bring her spirit up with adventurous stories he heard from others," Konohamaru responded.

"I decided I'm going to check this out," Naruto responded getting up.

"Actually I would like to go too," Haku responded.

…

Naruto Haku Sakura Sasuke Konohamaru Udon and Moegi arrived at the gate of the mansion.

"How do we go in," Sakura asked.

"This way!" Naruto responded climbing over the gate.

"That's trespassing!" Sakura shouted.

"I better go with him," Haku responded.

…

Clahador heard about the trespassers by a servant with hair that look like a bear, wearing a suite.

"Where are the guards?" Clahador asked.

"Well…they just went out for lunch…" the servant responded.

"Great," Clahador responded, "I'll go look for them."

…

Kiba was telling Kaya an adventure he heard.

"Kiba!" someone shouted.

Kiba and Kaya look to see Naruto and Haku.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba asked.

"We came to check on you," Naruto responded.

"Who's that?" Kaya asked.

"These are the guys that asked me to join their crew," Kiba responded.

"My name is Naruto, and this is Haku," Naruto shouted.

"We also came here for a ship," Haku responded.

"What are you doing here?" Someone shouted.

They turned to see Clahador.

"Clahador," Kaya responded.

"You can't just barge into the mansion like this!" Clahador shouted, "Get out of here or else!"

"But we need a ship," Naruto responded.

"NO!" Clahador responded and turned to see Kiba, "Well, well, Kiba Inuzuka, what would your sister say when she finds out that you trespass in here without permission."

"I wouldn't have to trespass if you allowed me to come to visit!" Kiba responded.

"Why would I allow someone who pulled pranks on the whole village," Clahador responded, "At least your sister has enough common sense to know from right from wrong, even despite having a pirate for a father."

"Don't talk about my dad like you know him," Kiba responded as Akamaru growled..

"Clahador, don't! Kiba doesn't mean any harm!" Kaya shouted.

"I'm just telling the truth, he deserted his family to be a criminal," Clahador responded.

"My dad isn't a criminal!" Kiba shouted, "I'm proud to be a pirate's son. Because my dad is an adventurer cause of it!"

"An adventurer, don't make me laugh, he's a criminal, and there's nothing to be proud about that," Clahador responded, "My guess is that you're here for Lady Kaya's money."

Kiba clench his fist as Akamaru barked.

"Kiba Akamaru, don't hurt him!" Kaya shouted, "He's only doing this to protect me."

"Fine," Kiba responded, "Let's go Akamaru!"

Akamaru barked and fallowed Kiba.

"Yeah go and run, and don't come here again!" Clahador shouted, "I'll send word to your sister about your actions."

Kiba and Akamaru left with Naruto and Haku fallowing.

…

Kaya cried into her pillow.

"Lady Kaya, I only did what I had to in order to protect you," Clahador responded, "It been three years since I was kicked off a ship that I worked on, and your family took me in. If something happened to you, I can't face your father in heaven."

"I understand," Kaya responded.

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter might not take so long to update, I'm already almost done with it.


	14. Clahador's Plan

**Clahador's Plan**

Sasuke and Sakura were chased away from the gate, so they waited at the path to the mansion.

"What's taking Naruto and Haku so long?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know," Sasuke responded.

"You think they got us a boat?" Sakura asked.

"Doubt it, if the guards chased us out, they probably did the same to them," Sasuke responded.

Kiba's sister Hanna was rushing through the village and found them.

"Hey have you seen a boy with brown hair with a white puppy run around somewhere?" she asked.

"We did, but we sort of lost him with two of our friends," Sakura responded.

"You guys wouldn't be pirates would you?" Hanna asked.

"What if we are?" Sasuke asked.

"Listen if you do anything to this town you'll regret it," Hanna responded.

"Don't worry, we're here for a ship and ask someone to join our crew," Sasuke responded, "Although both of them won't be possible right now."

"If it's my brother you want, so be it," Hanna responded, "I'm tired of trying to talk some sense to that idiot."

"We know how you feel," Sasuke and Sakura responded.

…

Moegi Udon and Konohamaru was looking for Kiba.

"Hey, some guy is walking backwards," Konohamaru responded.

They turned to see a man surely enough walking backwards.

The man was wearing a black jacket pants, shoes a hat, and heart shape sunglasses over his eyes.

"Hello, my name is Jango, I'm the hypnotist," the man responded

"Hypnotist?" Moegi asked.

"No way, you're a fake," Konohamaru responded, "You must use some kind of Illusion Technique!"

"No, I'm for real," Jango responded.

"Then show us," Udon responded

"Look into this ring," Jango said holding a rope tied to a swinging ring, "When I say one, two, Jango! You will be sleepy. One, Two Jango!"

Konohamaru Udon and Moegi collapsed asleep as well as Jango.

…

Haku was looking for Sasuke and Sakura while Naruto talk to Kiba.

Haku found the kids and Jango asleep.

"_Did I miss something?"_ Haku thought.

…

Kiba and Akamaru were at the cliff over the beach and the sea.

"Hey!" Naruto responded.

"What do you want?" Kiba asked.

"Have you decided to join my crew?" Naruto asked.

"No I haven't, I need time!" Kiba shouted.

"Too bad, your father told me that you're loyal and trustworthy to have on a crew," Naruto responded, "That's the reason I wanted to find you."

"Really?" Kiba responded.

… _Flashback 10 years ago…_

A man with bushy brown hair talked to 7 year old Naruto.

"Hey Kaedo, do you have any children?" Naruto asked.

"I have 2, a daughter that is few years older than you, and a son that is about your age," Kaedo responded.

"Really?" Naruto responded.

"Yeah, you might like Kiba, he's a good kid, although he likes to cause trouble, but he means well, and he's loyal," Kaedo responded, "In some ways you remind me of him."

"Cool," Naruto responded.

…_End of Flashback…_

"When he and his captain Iruka left, and I decided to form my own crew, I decided that I would find you and ask you to join my crew," Naruto responded.

"I can't believe my dad said that about me," Kiba responded, "Ever since he left I wanted to adventure around the world just like him. But I haven't been able too, I have some things to take care of first."

Akamaru whimpered in response.

Naruto look down at the beach and saw two people.

"Hey isn't that friend of yours' caretaker?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" Kiba responded looking down, "Hey it is!"

…

Clahador and Jango meet up with each other on the beach.

"Jango, I told you not attract the attention of the villagers, but you slept on the middle of the street?" Clahador responded.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Jango responded.

"You have planned everything right?" Clahador asked.

"Sure, I can begin anytime," Jango responded, "The plan to murder that mansion owner."

…

Naruto and Kiba was shocked hearing it.

…

"Don't use the word 'Murder'. I think it's too strong of a word Jango," Clahador responded.

"Yeah, accident is more fitting, right Captain Kuro?" Jango asked.

"Stop calling me Captain Kuro, I got rid of that name 3 years ago," Clahador responded, "Besides you're the captain now."

…

"Captain Kuro…who is he?" Naruto asked.

"I heard that name before," Kiba responded, "Captain Kuro is a very famous pirate that invaded many towns. But I thought the Marines had arrested and executed him three years ago."

Akamaru growled in response.

…

"I'm surprise that you quit the pirate life and live here," Jango responded, "I decided to help you because I thought you would return to the pirate life."

"Don't worry, when the plan is successful, I'll give you and the crew a big reward," Clahador responded, "Just remember we have to make it look like she died of an illness. But first you have to hypnotize her to write a will saying all her treasure will go to Clahador."

"Leave it to me," Jango responded, "Just give me the sign to go. The ship will be here by tomorrow."

"Good because I worked hard to get the villager's trust so they won't suspect me," Clahador responded.

…

"Kaya is in trouble," Kiba responded, "The whole village was in trouble. We have to do something!"

"Hey you!" Naruto shouted standing over the edge, "Won't harm a single person here!"

Kiba and Akamaru stared at Naruto in shock.

…

"Who is that?" Jango asked.

"It's that boy that was with Kiba," Clahador responded, "Did you hear anything said here?"

"I heard everything!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey you!" Jango shouted taking out his ring and swing it.

"What is that? Some kind of weapon?" Naruto asked.

"When I say 'One Two Jango' you will be sleepy," Jango responded.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"One, two, Jango!" Jango shouted.

Naruto and Jango both fell asleep.

Naruto fell off the cliff and hit the ground.

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted.

"He should be dead now," Clahador responded.

"_I got to find Naruto's crew,"_ Kiba thought as he and Akamaru left.

"Should we worried about him not being alone?" Jango asked.

"No, even if he wasn't, that boy is a nobody," Clahador responded.

…

Kiba rushed through town searching for help.

"_The whole village doesn't trust me, and Kaya trust Clahador too much to believe me,"_ Kiba thought, _"Only one person I can tell who might believe me."_

…

Sakura Sasuke was talking to Hanna along with Haku after he brought Moegi Udon and Konohamaru.

"Hanna!" Kiba shouted.

Hanna turned to see Kiba running to them.

"What's up with Kiba?" Udon asked.

"Something isn't right," Hanna responded.

"Sis, listen, the whole village and Kaya is in danger," Kiba responded.

"Hold on Kiba," Hanna responded, "What happened?"

Kiba told her every thing that he and Naruto heard.

"Are you sure that's what you heard?" Hanna asked.

"That's exactly what I heard!" Kiba responded.

"We better go check on Naruto," Haku responded, "I doubt he would of died so easily."

"Yeah, I agree," Sasuke responded.

…Kaya's Mansion…

"Miss Kaya! I've received the special glasses that you ordered from the store in the next town," the servant responded handing Kaya the glasses, "Are they okay?"

"It's perfect! Thanks Meri, and sorry to bother you," Kaya told the man.

"That's okay," Meri responded, "It's a very good present, I think Clahador will be very happy."

"Tomorrow will be the 3rd anniversary since Clahador came to live with us," Kaya responded, "I will give him this present as a thank you for taking care of me."

…

Haku Sasuke Sakura Kiba Akamaru and Hanna found Naruto on the beach.

Sakura checked Naruto and found that he was sound asleep.

"He's alive, just still asleep!" Sakura responded.

"What an idiot," Sasuke responded.

Akamaru bit Naruto on the leg.

"OW!" Naruto shouted waking up.

"Alright, we should plan how to deal with the enemy," haku responded.

"Well there are two beaches, I think we should split up to guard both," Hanna responded.

"Why both?" Naruto asked.

"Because even thought they met here, doesn't mean the pirates will come here," Hanna responded.

"We should also have a group to keep an eye on Lady Kaya," Haku responded.

"Good point," Kiba responded.

"I think Kiba and Naruto should cover this beach, and Sasuke and I will handle the north beach," Sakura responded.

"Then you and me are in charge of watching Kaya," Hanna told Haku.

"Wait a second, aren't we docked at the north beach," Naruto responded.

"That's probably why Sakura assigned herself there," Sasuke responded, "To protect what's left of her treasure."

"Now would I do that?" Sakura asked.

"Yes!" Naruto and Sasuke responded.

"It doesn't matter, we need to get started," Hanna responded.

"Right," Naruto responded.

…

Clahador was looking around when he saw a case.

He opened it and found it was glasses.

"Meri, what's this?" Clahador asked.

"Oh, that's a gift that Lady Kaya bought for you," Meri responded, "You know, for the 3 year anniversary.

"Really," Clahador responded.

"Your glasses always fall off, so Miss Kaya ordered a special pair for you, it was very kind thing to do," Meri responded.

"Tonight…it's the half-moon tonight…it really makes me wild," Clahador responded.

Clahador dropped the new pair of glasses on the ground and step on it destroying it.

"Why did you do the…? It was a present for you!" Meri responded.

"What I want isn't glasses, it's Lady Kaya's treasure," Clahador responded.

Clahador put on gloves with blades coming off the fingers and use them to cut Meri.

…

On a pirate ship with a flag that had a cat like skull, Jango and his crew were ready for the invasion.


	15. The Cat Crew Attack

**The Cat Crew Attack**

…Naruto's and Kiba's Side…

Naruto and Kiba pored oil down the cliff with them on the bottom.

Kiba was at the top part of the cliff, as Naruto was at the other end.

"Not bad if I say so myself," Naruto responded.

"You think this will be enough," Kiba responded as Akamaru whimpered.

"I have no clue," Naruto responded and remembered something, "Ah man, I forgot about those!"

"What?" Kiba asked.

"On our boats we have a good supply of Kunai knives and Shurikans from when we helped Kakashi Hatake of the ninja core," Naruto responded, "Sasuke is so lucky."

…Sasuke's and Sakura's side…

Sasuke and Sakura were going over their supplies…well Sasuke was…Sakura was trying to hide her treasure.

"Should we count ourselves lucky that we left the Kunais and Shurikans Kakashi gave us here in the boats?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? You said something?" Sakura responded.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"If the pirate crew tries to steal from this boat, I got to be ready," Sakura responded, "So I'm hiding my treasure."

"Seriously?" Sasuke responded, "We're going into a dangerous battle and you're worried about your treasure?"

"I need this treasure," Sakura responded, "Not like you could understand."

"_Why am I stuck with her again,"_ Sasuke thought.

…Haku and Hanna's Side…

Haku and Hanna was taking the long way to Kaya's mansion.

"What about your clinic?" Haku asked.

"I closed it saying there was an emergency," Hanna responded.

…Sasuke's and Sakura's side…

The sun rose across the island.

The pirate ship came to the north shore.

Sasuke and Sakura hid on the cliff.

"There they are," Sasuke responded.

…Naruto's and Kiba's side…

They heard noises coming from the north side.

"Do you hear that?" Naruto asked.

"It seems that the enemy is coming from the North Beach," Kiba responded, "We need to get you on this side somehow."'

"I got it," Naruto responded.

Naruto made the hand sign and transform into Jinchuriki form.

"What the?" Kiba responded as Akamaru barked.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra Claw!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto summoned a chakra claw that grabbed the edge of the path on the other side of the oil.

Naruto use the chakra claw to pull himself to the other side of the oil.

"Got to go!" Naruto shouted running off at high speed.

"Wait do you even know where to go?" Kiba asked.

Naruto was gone without answering.

"Come on Akamaru," Kiba responded.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

…Sakura and Sasuke…

The crew arrived at the beach and ready to invade.

"Let's do this!" Sasuke responded.

"Hey guys," Kiba responded reaching Sasuke and Sakura.

"Weren't you with Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"We sort of lost him," Kiba responded as Akamaru barked.

…Naruto…

Naruto was at another village.

"How did I get here," Naruto responded.

"_**What an idiot,"**_Kurama responded.

…Kiba Sasuke and Sakura…

Kiba Akamaru Sakura and Sasuke faced the crew.

"Get away from here!" Kiba shouted.

"What can you do?" Jango asked.

"Plenty," Sasuke responded.

Jango took out his ring and started rocking it.

"When I say 'One, Two, Jango' you three will run scared," Jango responded.

"Sakura Sasuke look away!" Kiba shouted covering his eyes.

"One Two Jango!" Jango shouted.

After a few seconds Jango ran off.

"He hypnotize himself," Sakura responded.

"Is this guy really a threat?" Sasuke responded.

"Captain snap out of it!" the crew shouted.

Jango snapped out of his trance.

"Oh Right!" Jango shouted, "Attack them!"

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted.

Akamaru jumped onto Kiba's back as he made the hand sign.

"Man Beast Clone Technique!" Kiba shouted.

Akamaru transformed into Kiba.

"_Where's Naruto?"_ Sasuke thought.

…Naruto…

Naruto was running through a forest and stopped at a tree.

"Where is North?" Naruto shouted running toward another direction.

"_**Try turning around,"**_ Kurama responded.

…Sasuke Sakura and Kiba…

"Now to get you!" Kiba shouted.

"Hold on," Sasuke said reaching into his pocket and threw spikes.

The crew step on the spikes and scream in pain.

"Now!" Sasuke shouted.

"Inuzuka Style: All force Palm!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru ran at the men and knock them down.

A man came at Sasuke with a club.

Sasuke took out his Katana and cut through the man.

"Forget those kids, attack the village!" Jango shouted, "If not captain Kuro will kill us!"

The crew ran toward the village.

"Wind Technique: Wind Blast!" someone shouted.

A blast of wind fired out of no where and hit the crew.

Everyone turned to see Naruto standing there still in Jinchuriki form.

"After getting lost 3 times, I found North Beach!" Naruto shouted.

"_He got lost three times?"_ Sakura and Sasuke thought, _"How did he get to the bridge?"_

…

Clahador, also known as Captain Kuro was waiting for crew.

"They're late!" Clahador said getting annoyed as he pushed his glasses up, "They surely know what will happen if they ruin my plan. If they forgot, I'll kill them all!"

Clahador got up and headed to the shore.

Haku and Hanna found Clahador leaving.

"Lady Kaya isn't with him," Hanna responded.

"That might be either a good thing or a bad thing," Haku responded.

…

Naruto was at the cliff looking around.

Akamaru transform back to normal on Kiba.

"Naruto, how can you be late because of getting lost," Sakura responded, "You got to the bridge without getting lost."

"Yeah…about that…I asked for help from those that listen to get to the bridge," Naruto responded, "But I didn't find anyone to ask here."

"My crew was beaten by that kid," Jango responded.

"You still want to fight?" Naruto asked.

"We don't have time for this," Jango responded.

Jango took out his ring and started swinging it toward 3 members of the crew.

Little did he know Naruto was looking at the ring as well.

"Look at this ring! When I say 'One…Two…Jango' you will become stronger, and all of your wounds will be cured," Jango responded.

"Not good, he's hypnotizing the crew to make them stronger," Sakura responded.

"I'm getting a strange feeling that crew is the least of our worries," Sasuke responded.

"One…Two…Jango!" Jango shouted.

Within seconds the crew went berserk as they were fully healed.

At the same time red chakra pored out of Naruto and swirled around wildly.

"**I'm in control!"** Naruto suddenly shouted in a deep voice.

"Uh Naruto?" Kiba responded.

One man hit the cliff causing rocks to break off and fall above Naruto.

Suddenly the rocks blew off Naruto in a strong wind.

"Is that really Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I don't think so," Sasuke responded.

"What do you mean? How can it not be Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Hey Kurama!" Sasuke shouted.

"Huh?" Kiba and Sakura responded.

"**Leave me alone human, or I'll kill you three as well," **Naruto responded, **"I only have control until this idiot wakes up from this trance, and I'm not wasting it."**

"I'm right, that Hypnotist has allowed the Nine-Tails to take over Naruto," Sasuke responded.

"What?" Sakura responded.

Naruto/Kurama made the hand sign.

"**Kyuubi-Kyuubi Transformation!" **Naruto/Kurama shouted.

Naruto/Kurama transformed into their Nine-Tail form, only as big as the cliff.

"**Darn it, even in control I can't fully transform in this boy's body,"** Naruto/Kurama responded, **"No matter, at least I'll have some fun."**

The crew went to attack Naruto/Kurama unaffected by his transformation.

Naruto/Kurama attack them men and threw them around.

"Should we help?" Kiba asked.

"Um…I don't think it would be a good idea," Sasuke responded, "I think the only reason he's not attacking us, is because we're not the enemy."

Naruto/Kurama stopped all of the sudden.

He open his mouth and summoned red and blue chakra.

Naruto/Kurama gathered the chakra together into a black ball, and swallowed it.

Suddenly Naruto/Kurama opened his mouth and fired a blast from the ball.

Jango and the crew dodge it as the blast hit their ship destroying it.

"He just…he just destroyed a hole ship," Sakura responded.

Naruto/Kurama transformed into human form.

"**Looks like this boy can only use one chakra bomb at a time,"** Kurama responded, **"Not surprising since not even he knows it. It'll be a few minutes before I can transform again." **

Jango decided to use the time to take out the ring.

"One…Two…" Jango said.

Kurama/Naruto punch Jango into the ground.

"**I'm not about to return to that cage just yet,"** Kurama responded.

…Naruto's mind…

Naruto woke up finding himself in front of Kurama's cage.

Naruto look and saw Kurama was attacking the villagers.

"Oh cool," Naruto responded, "We're winning the fight…but wait…"

Naruto thought of something.

"Kurama you took over my body!" Naruto shouted, "You better have not hurt my friends you old fox!"

…Reality…

Kurama heard Naruto and was annoyed.

"_**He now wakes up,"**_ Kurama thought.

Kurama/Naruto transform back to normal and sighed.

"**I guess my fun is over,"** Kurama thought.

Blue chakra surround him as Naruto gain back in control.

…

"I think Naruto is back in control," Sasuke responded.

"Good, I was getting worried," Sakura responded.

…

…

Clahador was walking through the village and wasn't so happy to see it in one piece.

…

Kaya woke up from a horrible Nightmare.

She got up and look around for someone.

Kaya went into Clahador's room and found Meri on the ground with blood around him.

"Meri!" Kaya shouted.

She flipped Meri around as he cough up blood.

"Meri who did this too you?" Kaya asked.

"Lady Kaya, it was Clahador," Meri responded, "He destroyed your gift to him…and he tried to kill me shortly after…"

"It can't be," Kaya responded, "I'll find out."

…

Kaya treated Meri and headed out.

She noticed Hanna and Haku.

"Hanna!" Kaya shouted.

"Lady Kaya, you're alright," Hanna responded.

"Yeah, but Meri…he's badly injured," Kaya responded, "He-he said that Clahador is responsible."

"Haku fill her in and go to the beach, I'll go check on Meri," Hanna responded.

"Right," Haku responded as Hanna left.

"What's going on?" Kaya asked.

"Kaya, Clahador is really Captain Kuro, and he only gain your trust so he can trick you into inheriting your money," Haku responded.

"It can't be," Kaya responded.

"Now go back to the mansion, I got to go help my crew," Haku responded.

"No, I'm going with you," Kaya responded, "If Clahador is after my money, then maybe I can do something."

"I'm not so sure you can. I dealt with people like him," Haku responded, "They don't stop just after getting what they want. They will keep killing until they're satisfied. You'll just be putting yourself in danger."

"Fine," Kaya responded.

Haku headed off to the North Shore as Kaya watch.

"_If I'm going to fight this guy, if I'm truly going to belong to Naruto's crew, I have to put my life on the line and be ready to kill for real,"_ Haku thought.

…

Konohamaru Moegi and Udon were bored out of their mind.

They were told to stay out of the fight for their own safety.

"I wander what Kiba how Kiba is doing?" Udon asked.

"I don't know, but hopefully okay," Moegi responded.

"I wish we could have come along," Konohamaru responded, "My uncle taught me a technique that could of helped them out."

"Yeah…but what about Udon and me?" Moegi asked, "We're not technique users like you."

…

Haku was running when he saw the kids.

"What are you three doing out here in the open?" Haku asked.

Moegi Udon and Konohamaru turned to see Haku.

"We were bored out of our minds," Konohamaru responded, "It's not easy being cooped up in a house."

"Plus our parents want us to have fresh air, and since you told us not to tell them we can't come up with an excuse to stay in," Udon responded.

"Fine, but as soon as danger comes, run for it," Haku responded.

"Wait, let me come," Konohamaru responded.

"No, it's too dangerous," Haku responded.

Haku ran off at top speed.

"I'm going," Konohamaru responded.

"But he said…" Udon responded.

"Forget what he said," Konohamaru responded.

…

Naruto look around and saw the crew hurt but none were his friends.

"At least Kurama didn't hurt anyone," Naruto responded and look at the ship, or rather what was left of it, "Whoa, who did that?"

Suddenly two figures jumped from the ship and landed on the ground.

"Good you're okay," Jango responded, "Take care of these two Nia Brothers: Shamu and Buji!"

The Nia-Brothers was one skinny guy, Shamu, and one fat guy, Buji., both wearing cat ears and claw like gloves.

"Seriously?" Naruto responded.

"Buji, Shamu, take these nobodies down, they're interfering with our plan," Jango responded.

"But they look very strong," Buji responded.

"Yeah I don't want to fight them," Shamu responded.

"They're afraid," Kiba responded.

"Well Naruto did destroy their ship, you have to be crazy not to be scared," Sakura responded.

"Alright, time to use Jinchuriki mode!" Naruto shouted making the hand sign.

Nothing happened as Naruto was confuse.

"What the heck?" Naruto shouted, "Why can't I go into Jinchuriki form!"

Sasuke remembered something Kurama said about the Chakra Bomb.

Shamu came at Naruto without any other choice.

Sasuke came down and block Shamu's attack with his Sharingan Active.

"Naruto, when Kurama took over, he use some kind of technique that destroyed the ship," Sasuke explained, "I don't know what it was, but I do know is that your body went from tail beast form to human form, and he said he couldn't transform for a few more minutes, and now I'm guessing that includes Jinchuriki form."

"What?" Naruto responded.

Shamu jumped back wards.

"You're good, but now I have the cat spirit," Shamu responded, "Let's begin!"

"Fine!" Sasuke said charging at Shamu.

Sasuke cut through Shamu with one strike.

"Now it's my turn," Buji responded.

Suddenly Shamu got on Sasuke back and held back his arms.

Buji came at Sasuke full speed and jumped in the air.

"Wind Technique:" Naruto shouted making the hand sign taking a deep breath, "Wind Blast!"

Naruto fired a blast of wind from his mouth.

Buji took the direct hit and was send back away from Sasuke.

"What?" Shamu responded turning to Naruto.

"If you think all I can do is transform, you have another thing coming," Naruto responded.

Sasuke manage to kick Shamu off him and got up.

"Hey Sasuke, let's tag team!" Naruto said.

"Right behind you," Sasuke responded.

"Don't think you're all teamed up you can beat us," Buji responded.

"That's right, there are only two of you," Shamu responded.

"Then let's make it 2 dozen of me," Naruto responded.

"What?" Buji and Shamu responded.

"Shadow Clone Technique!" Naruto shouted making the hand sign.

24 shadow clones surrounded Sasuke and Naruto.

"He can create clones too?" Jango responded.

"Charge!" Naruto shouted.

The shadow clones charge at the brothers.

The brothers fought through each clone, cutting every one of them.

…

"We should do something," Kiba responded as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Don't worry, Naruto and Sasuke are tough," Sakura responded.

…

The two brothers came at Naruto.

"Wind Technique: Vortex Shield!" Naruto shouted.

A vortex of wind surrounded Naruto.

The brothers hit the shield and was bounced back.

Sasuke jumped in the air and made the hand signs.

"Fire Technique: Fireball!" Sasuke shouted taking a deep breath and blew flames.

Jango was about to use his ring as a weapon.

"Wind Technique: Air Bullet!" Naruto shouted making the hand signs.

Naruto took a deep breath and fired an air bullet.

The bullet hit Jango's hand forcing him to let go.

Suddenly the crew froze in fear including the Nia-Brothers as someone arrived at the battle field.


	16. Kiba's Decision

**Kiba's Decision**

Everyone turned to see Clahador standing at the edge of the path really annoyed.

"It has passed dawn, but my plan has still not worked!" Clahador shouted, "Don't tell me this group of nobodies are the ones stopping you!"

The crew remain quiet.

"Say something Jango!" Clahador shouted.

"But you told me that kid wouldn't effect our plans, didn't you?" Jango asked.

"True, I told you that. So what it really shouldn't be a problem for us, that this kid tries to stop us. You should know that its just that you are weaker than I thought," Clahador responded, "I don't want to hear any more excuses."

"You're calling us weak?" Shamu asked.

"Watch your words Captain Kuro," Buji responded, "You were strong at one time."

"But that was 3 years ago. During that time you were peaceful while we have be sharpening our skills," Shamu explained, "We won't be killed so easily!"

"Stop Buji Shamu!" Jango shouted as Shamu and Buji ran at Clahador.

Clahador disappeared as they cut through an image.

Clahador appeared behind them with his gloves with long blades coming off the fingers.

Clahador moved at top speed trapped the brothers

"You better hope for a miracle," Jango told the crew, "Captain's top move 'Cat Claws' is a moving skill that makes no noise. It's a move Captain Kuro use to match against even Zabuza Momochi of the Mist Division's Silent kill. Even if you bring so killers, they would all be dead before they knew what hit them. We'll never get away with this plan."

Naruto Sasuke and even Sakura smirk at the sound of that.

"I give you 5 minutes, if you can't defeat them in 5 minutes, you're dead," Clahador warned his crew.

"You hear that Naruto," Sasuke responded.

"Oh yeah, all we need to do is delay these creeps for 5 minutes," Naruto responded, "Maybe Haku will join us by that time."

"We'll show you!" Shamu and Buji shouted.

Naruto and Sasuke made the hand signs.

"Wind Technique: Wind Blast!" Naruto shouted.

"Fire Technique: Fire Blast!" Sasuke shouted.

Sasuke and Naruto took a deep breath and fired their attacks.

The Fire Blast and Wind Blast fuse together and hit the brothers hard.

Everyone except for Sakura and Clahador was shock.

"Hey you!" Naruto shouted turning to Clahador, "You think you're so great just because you have a move that matches the Silent Kill?"

"Well we're better than that," Sasuke responded.

Buji limp to Jango.

"Captain Jango, hypnotize me," Buji responded.

Jango did so and Buji stood up healed and stronger.

"Buji take care of the dark hair boy, I'll deal with the other one," Jango ordered.

Suddenly the air cooled around them.

Sasuke knew what that was about.

"Naruto get up the cliff!" someone shouted.

"Right," Naruto responded.

"Water Technique: Tidal Pool Wave!" Someone shouted.

A wave of water fired down from the cliff toward Clahador and the crew.

Naruto and Sasuke climb up the cliff as Clahador jumped.

The wave hit the crew and send them toward the ocean beach.

They turned to see Haku standing there.

"Haku!" Naruto shouted.

"Wait what about Kaya!" Kiba shouted.

"She's safe, she's with your sister," Haku responded.

Clahador landed on the ground.

"Who are you?" Clahador asked.

"Haku! Clahador is a master of a technique that matches Zabuza's Silent Kill!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh really," Haku responded.

"I'll kill you!" Clahador shouted going for a strike on Haku.

Haku disappeared in a swirl avoiding the attack.

"What?" Clahador responded.

Naruto felt his power return.

"Oh yeah, now it's time to go!" Naruto said jumping down.

Naruto made the hand sign and transform into Jinchuriki form.

Clahador continue trying to attack Haku, but Haku blocked each attack.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra Claw!" Naruto shouted.

A chakra claw formed from Naruto's hand in a form of a fist.

Clahador took a direct hit from Naruto's chakra claw.

Clahador shook off the pain.

"You there, you're a Jinchuriki that ate the Biju Devil Fruits," Clahador responded, "I heard only way for someone that ate one have a 3rd form known as the Jinchuriki form, is if you are the Jinchuriki of a tailed beast version of the devil fruit you ate."

"That's right?" Naruto responded.

"And your friend there, must have trained with an expert of the silent kill," Clahador responded.

"Right," Haku responded.

"Jango, you deal with that water user, I'll take care of this Jinchuriki," Clahador responded, "He probably hid Kaya somewhere so make him spill where."

"Right," Jango responded.

"Haku," Naruto responded.

"I'll deal with that hypnotist," Haku responded.

"Buji take care of that dark hair boy," Jango responded.

"Great, I get the fatso," Sasuke responded.

Buji jumped at Sasuke and went down for a kick.

Sasuke Jumped to avoid the attack.

Buji hit the cliff and destroyed it.'

Buji came at Sasuke, but he blocked him with his Katana.

Then Sasuke kicked Buji into the ground.

"Man Beast Clone!" Kiba shouted.

Akamaru transformed into Kiba.

They jumped and tackle Buji further into the ground.

…

Jango took out two rings.

Haku made the hand sign.

"Ice Technique: Ice Mirror!" Haku shouted.

"What?" Jango responded as Ice mirrors formed around him.

Haku fuse with the mirrors.

"Now to show you what I really can do," Haku respond.

Haku started jumping from mirror to mirror while throwing sinbols.

The sinbols hit Jango from all ends.

…

Sakura snuck off to the remains of the ship.

"Hopefully I can savage any gold," Sakura responded.

…

Buji slam Akamaru into the ground.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted.

Sasuke slice Buji again.

"Relax Kiba, other wise we won't win!" Sasuke responded.

Akamaru manage to stand up transforming back to normal.

"Alright," Kiba responded, "Akamaru dynamic Marking!"

Akamaru jumped and sprayed pee everywhere including into Buji's eyes.

"Ah!" Buji shouted.

Sasuke moved in and kick Buji into the ground.

Naruto charged at Clahador full speed.

Clahador disappeared avoiding Naruto's attack.

"What…" Naruto responded.

Clahador moved behind Naruto and went for a swipe.

Naruto duck and roll avoiding Clahador's claws.

Naruto made the hand sign.

"Air Bullet!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto took a deep breath and fired an air bullet.

Clahador disappeared again, avoiding Naruto's attack.

Naruto got back up as Clahador appeared few feet from the side.

"Let me ask you boy, why are you risking your life for this village?" Clahador asked.

"Because I rather protect than kill," Naruto responded.

"Is that so?" Clahador responded.

"That's right, and I won't be the one who die," Naruto responded making the hand signs and took a deep breath shouting, "Wind technique: Wind Blast!"

Naruto fired a blast of wind from his mouth.

Clahador jump above the attack and ran at Naruto.

"Wind Technique: Vortex Shield!" Naruto shouted making the hand signs.

A vortex of wind formed around Naruto.

Clahador avoided the attack.

"You don't get it do you, I gave up on the pirate life, the legacy, everything! It only brought trouble, as Pirate Hunters, Marines, even the ninja core after me!" Clahador shouted, "That's why I'm doing everything in my power to erase Captain Kuro from my life for good! And I will kill anyone who gets in my way, including my crew and you!"

Clahador went to attack Naruto.

Naruto pick up a rock and use it as a shield.

The blades dug into the rock.

Naruto toss it to the side breaking the blades.

"If you don't want the fame, then you shouldn't be a pirate!" Naruto shouted punching Clahador, "As for me, I plan to be the first Pirate Captain Kage, and I'll do it by going after the legendary treasure One Piece."

Clahador got up bleeding from the direct hits.

"What do you know about being a pirate, you're just some kid!" Clahador shouted.

"I know enough to know that to be a pirate captain, I need to treat my crew better than how you treat yours," Naruto responded, "With that you're weaker than Kiba."

"How am I weaker than that low life?" Clahador responded and disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra Claw!" Naruto shouted spinning around and use Chakra claw.

The chakra claw hit Clahador into the ground.

"You have no loyalty," Naruto responded, "With Loyalty to your crew, you're invincible."

"If you think loyalty is something a pirate should have," Clahador said getting up, "Then prove it to me!"

Clahador started moving strangly.

"Oh no, he's going to use that illusion Technique!" the crew shouted from the ocean and started swimming away.

"Killer Illusion!" Clahador shouted and disappeared.

One by one the crew were sliced up in the water.

…

Sakura manage to get some bags.

"Too bad, I was hoping for more," Sakura responded.

Sakura saw that the crew were being killed.

"What is going on?" Sakura responded.

…

Haku finished his jutsu as Jango collapsed.

Haku noticed that the crew was being chopped up.

"This is strange," Haku responded.

…

Sasuke and Kiba were surprise by how many crew were being killed.

"This can't be," Kiba responded.

"Kiba!" Konohamaru Moegi and Udon shouted.

"What are you guys doing here, get out of here!" Kiba shouted.

"Kiba deal with the kids!" Sasuke responded.

"Right," Kiba responded running to the kids.

"_Naruto what are you doing,"_ Sasuke thought as Naruto stood there.

…

Naruto clap his hands to the ground.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Underground Chakra Claw Attack!" Naruto shouted.

Suddenly multiple chakra claws broke out from underground and grabbed Clahador stopping him Cold.

"How?" Clahador responded.

"You're fast, but I knew someone several times faster than you," Naruto responded, "In fact, he's faster than Haku."

"Let me go!" Clahador shouted.

"No way," Naruto responded, "Kiba, my hands are tied up, would you do the honor?"

"Oh yeah," Kiba responded as Akamaru barked.

Kiba rushed at Clahador full speed.

"Inuzuka Style: All Force Technique!" Kiba shouted and hit Clahador with force.

Naruto removed his hand as the claws retreated.

Clahador collapsed unconscious.

Naruto use what's left of Kurama's chakra to throw Clahador into the ocean.

The pirates retreated in fear of their own lives.

…

Everyone went to Kaya's mansion to give the all clear.

"So you defeated Clahador?" Kaya asked.

"Yes, he'll no longer trick you," Naruto responded, "We also decided to keep this a secret from the village."

"Why?" Kaya asked.

"I know, so that there won't be any fear," Hanna responded, "By the way, where's my brother?"

"Oh, he's at the gate talking to those three kids," Naruto responded.

"I'll go check on him," Hanna responded.

"You still need a ship right?" Kaya asked, "I can give you one under one condition."

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"What is it?" Haku asked.

"Kiba been a good friend up till now, and I want him to fallow his dream," Kaya responded, "Please let him join your crew."

"That's what we were planning," Naruto responded.

…outside…

"You're leaving?" Konohamaru Moegi and Udon responded.

"That's right, and I don't want you to fallow," Kiba responded, "Instead I want you to fallow your dreams, just as I have."

"Alright," Konohamaru responded, "Just promise you and Akamaru will return."

"We will," Kiba responded.

Konohamaru Moegi and Udon headed home.

"So you're leaving," someone said.

Kiba turned to see Hanna.

"I know what you're going to say, stay home and help with the clinic," Kiba responded, "The Pirate life isn't a choice."

"I was wrong," Hanna responded.

"Huh?" Kiba responded.

"After dad left, I felt I had to be the responsible one, but now I realize because of that I was keeping you from your dream," Hanna responded, "However if you get a bounty on your head, you better not bring any marines with you when you come back."

"I won't," Kiba responded.

…Next Day…

Naruto Haku Sasuke and Sakura face a huge ship with a ram like helm docked near the mansion.

Meri was there bandage up and up on his feet.

"This is Go Merry," Meri responded, "Named after yours truly."

"This is ours?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Meri responded, "All your supplies are on this ship, along with a few smaller boats incase you need them."

"Wow," Naruto responded.

"At least we have a ship now," Sasuke responded.

"We better get ready to go," Haku responded.

"What about Kiba?" Sakura asked.

"He's just saying his final good byes," Naruto responded.

…

Kiba was talking to Kaya.

Kiba had his backpack on his back and Akamaru on his head.

"So you and Akamaru decided to go," Kaya responded.

"Yeah, if this adventure taught me anything, it's that I'm more fitted to fallow my dad's footsteps," Kiba responded, "But I will be back one day, and I'll have my own adventures to tell you."

"I look forward to hearing them," Kaya responded.

"What about you?" Kiba asked.

"I decided to study in medicine," Kaya responded, "Maybe when we see each other again I'll be a doctor."

"Sounds good," Kiba responded as Akamaru whimpered.

"I wish you luck too Akamaru," Kaya responded.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

Kiba and Akamaru headed to the beach after their final good byes.

…

Kiba and Akamaru climb on board of the Going Merry where Naruto Sakura Sasuke and Haku were ready to leave.

"Are you ready Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Kiba responded.

"Then let's go!" Naruto shouted, "Next stop Rogue Town!"

"Yes sir!" everyone responded.


	17. Unfortunate Events

**Unfortunate Events**

Naruto and Kiba was working on something for their new ship.

"Naruto, Kiba what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Hold on," Naruto responded.

"He said something about needing it for our crew," Sasuke responded.

"What could it be?" Haku responded.

"I think I know," Sakura responded.

"We're done!" Naruto and Kiba shouted as Akamaru barked joyfully.

Sasuke Sakura and Haku turned to see Naruto and Kiba holding up a black flag with skull over a two bones that were crossed behind a skull that was wearing a Ninja core headband.

"That's what you been working on?" Sakura asked.

"Like it, it's our pirate emblem," Naruto responded.

"Every pirate crew needs one," Kiba responded.

"Well, I pirate crew does need a flag," Haku responded, "Only thing is that the emblem is suppose to represent the name of the crew."

"Well I was thinking about that," Naruto responded, "How about we call ourselves the Shinobi Pirate Crew?"

"Shinobi Pirate Crew?" Sakura asked.

"Shinobi is another name for Ninja," Haku explained.

"Yeah, it matches us since I'm working to be a pirate Kage," Naruto responded.

"I guess that would make sense," Sasuke responded.

"Good, because I was thinking we should also paint the emblem on the main sail," Naruto responded.

"_Great,"_ Sasuke Sakura and Haku thought.

…

After a long time in painting a larger version of the symbol on the sail, everyone was resting.

Well everyone except Naruto.

Naruto was testing out the new cannon.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm practicing out our new cannon by aiming at that island," Naruto responded, "But I can't get it to aim right."

"Let me try," Haku responded.

Haku adjusted the cannon's position.

"There now try!" Haku responded.

Naruto fired the cannon and hit the island directly.

"Haku, I think we can call you our sharp shooter," Naruto responded.

"What about me?" Kiba asked.

"What skills you have?" Sasuke asked.

"Akamaru and I can work together to create clones," Kiba responded.

"I'm a clone user too," Naruto responded.

"Well I'm a chakra manipulator," Kiba responded, "Only I use mine different than most."

"Really, and how is that?" Sakura asked.

"I can increase and decrease my sense of smell to match Akamaru," Kiba responded, "Not to mention my family works together with understanding and translating dogs."

"Alright then, Kiba, you and Akamaru can be our trackers," Naruto responded.

"Does Pirates even have trackers?" Sakura asked.

"No they don't," Sasuke responded.

"So, we'll be the first crew to have one," Naruto responded.

"No arguments there," Kiba responded.

…

Everyone decided to spend a break eating lunch, which was mainly fruit.

"It's great that we have a Sharp Shooter, and a tracker, but we're still looking beyond the obvious member of our crew that we need, and that's a cook," Sakura responded, "Unless Naruto's friend at rogue town is a good chef. We'll need one before we go to the grand line."

"Yeah, that's true," Kiba responded.

"I agree," Haku agreed.

"I'm not sure if she's a cook, but I guess there's no harm into looking for one," Naruto responded.

Sudden;y there was a big ruckuss outside.

"Show yourselves Pirates!" someone shouted.

"Or else we'll destroy the ship!" another voice shouted.

"Those voices," Sasuke responded as Naruto Haku and Kiba came outside.

On the deck was a man with silver hair, pale skin, wearing a purple shirt, and white pants, with a long sword strap to his back, and another man with orange spiky hair, brown eyes, wearing a white shirt, and black pants.

"Hey what's going on?" Naruto shouted, "Who are you?"

"My name is Suigetsu, and this is my partner Juugo," the silver hear boy said, "We're here because someone destroyed the island we were camping out on, and your ship is the only one here."

"Haku, do you know these guys?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know the orange hair one, but the other one does look familiar," Haku responded.

Suigetsu went for a cut on Naruto.

Naruto dodge him as Juugo moved in for a punch.

Naruto barely block the attack.

Naruto went for an attack on Suigetsu but his hand went through him like water.

"What the…" Naruto responded.

Sasuke came out slightly annoyed.

"Alright what's going…" Sasuke said until he saw Suigetsu and Juugo, "Suigetsu, Juugo, what on earth are you doing here?"

"Sasuke, you know these two?" Naruto responded.

Suigetsu and Juugo turned to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke, is that really you?" Suigetsu asked.

"What are you doing on this pirate ship," Juugo responded.

"I'm now a member of this crew, and that guy your fighting is my captain," Sasuke responded, "Naruto, Suigetsu and Juugo was my partners back when I was a bounty hunter."

"Oh," Naruto responded.

"Hey do you mind removing your first from my abdomen?" Suigetsu asked.

"Uh right," Naruto responded pulling back his fist.

…

Sasuke introduced Suigetsu and Juugo to the crew.

"So these were your partners," Sakura responded.

"Yep," Suigetsu responded.

"How was I able to punch through you?" Naruto asked.

"Suigetsu has the power to turn into water, and he's a swordsman like me," Sasuke responded, "Juugo has the power of power transformation."

"Power transformation?" Kiba asked.

Juugo arm turn brown and partial transformed into armor.

"Whoa?" Naruto responded, "How is he able to do that?"

"I was born with it," Juugo explained, "Unfortunately this gift comes with a risk, as I was born with a second personality that goes berserk if not controlled."

"My question is why were you out in a middle of nowhere?" Sakura asked.

"Well…you see…" Suigetsu responded.

"Don't tell me you got in trouble with the Marines again," Sasuke responded.

"Huh?" Naruto Haku Kiba and Sakura responded.

"It was Suigetsu's fault," Juugo responded.

"So since we're here together, how about we join you," Suigetsu responded.

"Naruto may I have a word," Sasuke responded.

"Okay," Naruto responded.

…

Sasuke and Naruto headed outside.

"Don't allow those two to join," Sasuke responded.

"What why?" Naruto asked, "They were your partners."

"They also almost got me into trouble," Sasuke responded.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Jugo means well, but everytime he let out even a little bit of his berserk personality, he becomes unpredictable, and will hurt anyone, friend and enemy," Sasuke responded, "As for Suigetsu, he will fight anyone that looks down on him, and I mean anyone."

"Sounds like someone I want on my crew," Naruto responded.

"Are you even listening?" Sasuke responded.

"Come on, we'll give them some time to prove themselves, and if they can show that they're perfect for our crew we'll let them stay."

"Fine, but don't blame me when they get us into trouble," Sasuke responded.

Sasuke and Naruto headed back in.

"Well we decided that you two can stay as long as you want," Naruto responded, "But if you plan to join my crew, you have to prove yourselves that you're worthy to be a member of the Shinobi Crew!"

"Sounds good," Suigetsu responded, "We'll be the same about joining you though."

"Good," Naruto responded.

"That's great, but we still need a chef," Sakura responded.

"If it's a chef you need, there is one place you can look for one," Juugo responded.

"Really where?" Naruto asked.

"Its ship that is also a restaurant, it's close to the grand line," Suigetsu responded.

"Is it close to Rogue Town?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Suigetsu responded.

"Alright, then let's go there!" Naruto shouted.

"By the way Sasuke, rumors has it Itachi for goes there once in a while," Juugo responded.

Sasuke remembered that night Itachi killed their sister.

"So if you're pirate hunters you must have wanted posters right?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, right here," Suigetsu responded taking out a stack of posters.

Sakura look through them and her eyes widen at the sight of one.

"Sakura, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing," Sakura responded.

…3 Days Later…

Merry Going was sailing to their new destination.

"We're here!" Suigetsu shouted.

Everyone look to see a huge ship like restaurant.

"Whoa!" Naruto shouted.

"We're finally here!" Kiba responded.

Suddenly a huge marine ship sailed right next to them.

"A marine ship," Naruto responded.

"This isn't good," Haku responded.

"We're in trouble," Suigetsu responded.

A man with brace knuckles on his hands wearing a stripe shirt came up and saw the flag.

"I've never seen that flag before," the man responded, "I'm Lieutenant Fullbody, the iron fist of the marines. Who is your captain?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm the captain of this ship," Naruto responded.

Fullbody look and saw Suigetsu and Juugo.

"I seen you two before, Juugo and Suigetsu, I'm not surprise that were captured by pirates," Fullbody responded.

"We weren't captured," Juugo responded.

"We purposely join them," Suigetsu responded.

"_Only after you talk yourselves in,"_ Sasuke thought.

"You're very lucky, because I'm on vacation. I just want to eat and have a good time here, but you'd better be careful. If I meet you again while I'm on duty, none of you will survive," Fullbody explained.

Suddenly the marine's cannons turned to them.

"Hey wait a second!" Naruto shouted.

"Sink them!" Fullbody shouted.

The marine fired the cannon at the ship.

Naruto transformed into Jinchuuriki form.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra Claw!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto summoned a chakra claw and use it to grab the cannonball.

Naruto threw the cannonball back, but it missed and hit the restaurant instead.

"Oops," Naruto responded with a laugh.

…

Fullbody and his date went into the restaurant and had their meal.

The main waiter, and one of the chefs was a chubby boy with brown hair, wearing a green suite brown pants, and blue shoes.

"Here's your meal," the boy said, "My name is Choji Akamichi and I'm your waiter and the assistant headds chef here."

"Yeah whatever, just give us what we wanted," Fullbody responded.

…

The chefs found Naruto and brought him into the restaurant to talk to the head chef.

The head chef was a big man with a peg leg wearing chef cloathes and a tall hat, name Zeff.

"Zeff, this is the kid who destroyed the restaurant," one said.

"So you're the one who destroyed part of my restaurant," Zeff responded, "Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in boy?"

"Hey it's okay, I'll pay it off somehow," Naruto responded.

"You bet you will, and you will do so by working for me," Zeff responded.

"Okay, so how long will it take, few weeks…few months…?" Naruto asked.

"You'll be working here for one year," Zeff responded.

"What?" Naruto responded, "What if I get my crew to help?"

"Did your crew fired that cannonball at my restaurant?" Zeff asked.

"Well…one: it technically was thrown back…and two…no they didn't," Naruto responded, "But I only did what I did to protect my crew and our ship."

"Doesn't matter, unless they're responsible for destroying my restaurant, only you will pay the dept," Zeff responded, "And unless you can somehow come up with the money before the year is up, you'll be working here for a year."

"Great," Naruto responded.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes I decided to have Choji appeared in this arch instead of Ino, and Choji was originally from Alabasta. I'll explain later in the story.


	18. Surprise Customer

**Surprise Customer**

"Waiter!" Fullbody shouted at Choji.

"Yes?" Choji asked.

"There's an insect in my soup," Fullbody explained.

"Sorry about that, next time I'll ask your chef not to include insects," Choji joked.

Fullbody's girlfriend chuckled at Choji's remark, however Fullbody wasn't so happy as he punched the table, breaking it.

"Do you realize who I am?" Fullbody asked, "I'm the iron fist Lieutenant of the Marines, no one make jokes around me, especially not some fatso who calls himself a chef.

"Oh no, he called Choji the 'F' word," one chef said.

"Nobody calls Choji that," another responded.

Choji punched Fullbody into the ground.

"You did two things wrong, you waist the food we made for you, and then you called me Fatso," Choji responded, "If you want to live, get out!"

A big man dressed as a chef, and bald name Pati came out to see Choji had beaten up a customer.

"Choji! What do you think you're doing? That's a lieutenant of the marines and our customer!" Pati shouted.

"Pati, this guy waist our food and called me fatso," Choji responded.

"So he waist our food, we still don't hurt our customers!" Pati shouted, "And didn't Honor chef Zeff tell you to control yourself when being called 'Fatso'?"

"I only allow few people call me that name," Choji responded, "No one else does."

"You're going to pay, I'm going to get the whole government to shut you down," Fullbody said.

"I won't let you shut this place down, even if I have to kill you," Choji responded.

"Choji!" someone shouted.

They turned to see Zeff standing there with Naruto behind him.

"How many time do I have to tell you not to threaten our customers?" Zeff responded and kicked Choji.

"Hey it's that guy who shot that cannon at us," Naruto responded seeing Fullbody, "If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have thrown that cannon ball here in the first place."

"Is that so!" Zeff responded kicking Fullbody, "Get out of here!"

"Lieutenant! The prisoner from Creed's crew has escaped," an officer shouted coming in.

"How can that be, when we found him he was almost dead!" Fullbody shouted.

Suddenly someone shot the officer.

A man in a grey jacket and pants looking like he hasn't ate in a long time came in.

"Get me something to eat!" the man shouted, "This is a restaurant right?"

The customers panicked seeing him.

"_Is he a pirate,"_ Naruto thought.

"You can eat here if you can pay," Pati responded.

"How about I pay with a bullet, because I don't have any money," the man said.

Pati knocked him into the ground so hard he broke a chair.

"Pati, you broke one of my chairs," Zeff responded.

"_He's strong, and he's a chef. Maybe I can ask him to be a member of my crew,"_ Naruto thought.

"If you don't have money you're not welcome," Pati responded.

"_Maybe I'll keep looking,"_ Naruto thought.

The man's stomach growled as he headed out.

…

Choji headed to the kitchen and few minutes later came out with food.

Naruto decided to fallow Choji.

…

Choji walked up to the man and place the plate of food down.

"Here, have this," Choji responded.

The man took the food and ate it happily.

"This is the most delicious food I ate in a long time," the man responded.

"Yeah, I know," Choji responded.

"Hey you're a good guy," Naruto responded.

Choji turned surprise to see Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto responded, "What's your name?"

"Choji Akamichi," Choji responded.

"So Choji, how about you join my crew," Naruto asked.

"Wait you're a pirate?" Choji asked, "Why did you fire that cannonball at us?"

"I didn't fire it, I threw it," Naruto responded, "And I didn't do it on purpose."

"Throw it, and I thought I was the only one who can throw something like that," Choji responded.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I ate a devil's fruit that allows me to increase my body size and weight," Choji responded.

"Is that why you're overweight?" Naruto asked.

"One: I don't like people making fun of my weight, and Two: No I was like this before the fruit," Choji responded.

"Oh, sorry," Naruto responded.

"I'm just tired of people making fun of my weight, even a friend I use to have would tease me about it," Choji responded, "I only allow few people call me Fatso or other names like that."

"Hey if it makes you feel better, you're not the biggest person I met," Naruto responded, "I fought this lady who was like a dwarf planet with legs and feet. Not to mention super ugly."

"Ah thanks…I think," Choji responded, "But I wouldn't mess around Zeff if I were you. He once was a very famous pirate, and this restaurant is his treasure."

"This place is his restaurant huh? I can understand there," Naruto responded.

"That's just the tip of iceberg, all chefs here were once were cold-blooded pirates, and pirates are our major customers," Choji explained, "Of course once in a while we get members of the Ninja core as well."

"Seriously?" Naruto asked, "Have you seen a guy with silver hair with a headband cover one eye, and a mask covering half his face?"

"I think so, most ninja core member come here one every other year," Choji responded, "Well…except for one…?"

"One?" Naruto asked.

"He comes and goes every other month," Choji responded, "At least I think he's from the ninja core."

"Well anyways, I was hoping maybe you can join my crew?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry, but I have something to do here before I go off on some adventure," Choji responded, "And even if I could go I have somewhere I need to go."

"Excuse me," the man responded.

"Huh?" Naruto and Choji responded.

"My name is Gin, and I work for the Creed Pirates," Gin responded and turned to Naruto, "You're a pirate right? What's your goal?"

"I'm heading to the grand line and search for the treasure One Piece," Naruto responded.

"Is that so, and if you're looking for a chef, you must not have that many crew members," Gin responded.

"Well, if you include our tracker's dog, and the two guys that was once my First Mate's partners, then we have 8 and if Choji joins we'll have 9," Naruto responded, "But I have a friend that we were planning to go find who might join my crew."

"Don't ever go to the grand line. You're still young, so don't waste your life there," Gin responded, "You don't need to go to the grand line to be a pirate."

"How come you know so much?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know a thing about that place, that's why I'm so afraid," Gin responded.

"Weird," Naruto responded.


	19. Toad Sage Sanin

**Toad Sage Sanin**

Naruto and Choji saw Gin off and things were back to normal.

The chefs were working hard cooking in the Kitchen.

Naruto was at a corner watching since he couldn't cook.

Everyone was talking about Creed's Crew coming.

Naruto couldn't help but hear how the chefs complain about no waiters.

"I can be a waiter," Naruto responded, "In fact I can serve all the tables if you want."

"Don't be stupid, how could a kid like you serve all the tables?" Pati asked.

"Oh I been dying to do this all day," Naruto responded making the hand sign, "Shadow Clone Technique!"

Naruto created over a dozen of clones.

The chef's mouths dropped in shock.

"I could create more, but I figured these would be a good starting amount," Naruto responded, "Just tell us where to go and we'll be at your service."

"That kid can make copies of himself?" a chef responded.

"I didn't even think that was possible," Pati responded.

…

Naruto and his clones started waiting tables earning tips.

"I don't really know why Kobi complained about being a servant, it's not that bad," Naruto said.

Naruto headed out to his table and found Sasuke Sakura and Haku at a table.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

"What else…to get something to eat," Sasuke responded.

"Where's Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"He won't go in without Akamaru, so we're going to bring food out to him," Sakura responded.

"What about Suigetsu and Juugo?" Naruto asked.

…

Choji was still serving, even with Naruto's clones running around, as he felt he didn't need shadow clones to do his job.

Choji was serving a man with white wildly spiky long hair, wearing red robe like clothese, red lines going down his cheek, and a plate over his forehead, who was eating while writing something.

Choji heard Naruto and look to see he was talking to some of the customers.

"He's talking to the servants," Choji responded, "Not that I blame him."

The man look up and saw Naruto and his eyes widen.

"What is his reason for working here?" the man asked.

"Not much, he destroyed part of the restaurant, and now he's paying if off by working here for a year," Choji responded, "It's actually his clones that is waiting here while most of the chefs work."

"Shadow Clones?" the man asked.

"I think so," Choji responded.

"Well…that's interesting," the man responded, "I want to meet this boy, and just to get to know him."

"I'll go get him," Choji responded.

…

"So Naruto, I see you're using clones to do your work," Haku responded.

"I'm surprise you're not using them to escape," Sasuke responded.

"I told them I will work here, and that's just what I'm doing," Naruto responded.

"Hey Naruto!" someone shouted.

Naruto turned to see it was Choji.

"Customer from Table 8 wants to talk to you," Choji responded, "It's that man I told you about before, that visits here every other month."

"Alright," Naruto responded, "Would you mind serving my crew then?"

"Yeah sure," Choji responded.

"Also Choji, there's one on my ship that won't come in because his dog isn't allowed, but he wants to try the food out here," Naruto responded.

"Right," Choji responded, "I'll be sure he and his dog gets something to eat."

"Thanks," Naruto responded.

"So you know Naruto, and you're a chef," Sasuke responded, "I'm guessing Naruto asked you to join our crew then right?"

"He did, but I denied him," Choji responded, "I have other things to take care of."

"We understand," Sakura responded.

…

Naruto walked up to see the man.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Naruto asked.

"You can create shadow clones huh?" the man asked.

"Yes sir," Naruto responded.

"Have you heard of the Ninja Core and the 6 Kages right?" the man asked.

"Yes sir, the Ninja core is a group of people with abilities that takes jobs that the marines would deny. And the 6 Kages are people with extraordinary amount of abilities including the Hokage Mizukage Kazekage Tsuchikage Raikage and Hoshikage," Naruto responded, "In fact it's been my dream to be one of the Kages one day. In fact I want to be the first Pirate Captain to be the greatest Kage of all."

"Oh really, so you're a pirate," the man responded, "What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto responded.

The man smirked hearing that thinking, _"He resembles Minato a little, but he has more of Kushina's spirit."_

"Who are you old man?" Naruto asked.

The man burst out laughing.

"Who am I? I'm known across the sea as one of the legendary 3 Saunin, taught by the 3rd Hokage himself," the man responded, "I'm one of the toad sage himself, Master Jiriaya!"

"Wait you're one of the legendary Saunin?" Naruto asked, "Sorry but I don't see it."

"Oh I am, and I got an opposition for you," Jiriaya responded, "Since you want to be Kage so much, I can teach you one of the legendary moves created by one of the Hokages."

"Sorry, as tempting it is, I got to work here to pay my dept off," Naruto responded, "Honor chef probably won't allow me stop working to train unless I can pay in the process."

"Well then, maybe I can talk to this Honor chef," Jiriaya responded.

…

Jiriaya was token to Zeff's office and he explained his plan.

"So you want to pay me to train one of my employees," Zeff responded, "What if I say no?"

"I'll pay a hefty price just give me time to teach Naruto this technique," Jiriaya responded, "Think of it this way, you'll get the payment for me using your worker."

"Plus I can use my shadow clones to cover me," Naruto responded.

"Ah yes, those clones," Zeff responded, "I was going to banned you from using those clones until I heard that you were actually getting those waiter jobs done."

Naruto laughed nervously.

"Fine, but boy you better train hard or else," Zeff responded, "And it better be within the feet of the length of this ship. I'll be personally tending to make sure you don't escape."

"Yes sir," Naruto responded.

"Thank you for your service," Jiriaya responded.


	20. Learning the Rasengan

**Legendary Move: Rasengan**

Naruto and Jiriaya were allowed to use Naruto's ship since it was within the area around the restaurant.

"Well first we would of found out if you were a chakra manipulator," Jiriaya responded.

"Sakura told me that, it's the ability to manipulate your chakra to do awesome stuff," Naruto responded.

"Right, we test this by seeing if you can feel your chakra building," Jiriaya responded.

Naruto made the hand sign and focus.

Surely enough he could feel his chakra building.

"I feel it," Naruto responded.

"Good, now take this paper," Jiriaya said taking out a piece of paper.

Naruto took it and look at it confuse.

"Now focus your chakra into it," Jiriaya responded.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Just do it," Jiriaya responded.

Naruto focus his chakra and the paper turned bright red.

"Dang, this might be harder than I thought," Jiriaya responded.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"That paper was made by the ninja core to detect members that ate a devil's fruit," Jiriaya responded, "If you haven't it would of turn blue, if you have it turned red."

"What does that have to do with the technique?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto this technique I'm going to teach you is an advance form of chakra manipulation, where you actually turn chakra into a physical weapon of a technique," Jiriaya responded, "One of the keys processes of mastering this technique is popping a water balloon. However because you ate the devil's fruit, the moment you focus your chakra into the balloon, it'll be rejected, and you won't be able to proceed. It's the same with water walking, if you tried that, your chakra would be rejected and you'll fall in. it wouldn't be a problem if the water doesn't go above your waist, but for something like a lake and an ocean that's trouble as you'll sink and drown."

"So I can't master this technique?" Naruto asked.

"Now hold on, I didn't say that, it just means you can't use the normal standard way of mastering it," Jiriaya responded, "If it's possible, you need to find your own way of mastering it."

"How many were successful?" Naruto asked.

"Well if you've done it, you'll be the first," Jiriaya responded.

"That's not promising," Naruto responded.

"Here," Jiriaya responded throwing a rubber ball.

Naruto grabbed it and look at it confuse.

"This normally was the 2nd step of the training but like I said, we have to come up with a new way," Jiriaya responded.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" Naruto asked.

Jiriaya took out a second rubber ball.

"First to get you started, you need to rotate your chakra in the ball in order to make it bulge," Jiriaya responded holding the ball.

Suddenly it started buldging wildly all over the place before calming down.

"That should take you pretty close to mastering the first step," Jiriaya responded, "Once you got it bulging for 5 seconds, I'll tell you the rest."

Naruto focus his chakra and started rotating it.

The ball stilled in one place.

"_Try harder,"_ Naruto thought,

Naruto focus harder and the ball started shifting a little in his hand.

After a few more tries Naruto was annoyed.

"Dang it! I can get it to shift but that's it," Naruto responded.

"You're not doing it correctly," Jiriaya responded.

…

Sasuke and Kiba came out to see Naruto trying.

"I bet he'll mess up," Kiba responded.

"I'm in for that," Sasuke responded.

…

Naruto focused and failed again, until he got a bright idea.

Naruto use his other hand to focus his chakra into the ball from the top and bottom

Surely enough the ball stretch and shifted repeatedly.

"Yes!" Naruto responded, "If that worked I wander if I try from all ends."

Naruto then got a bright idea and transformed into Jinchuriki form.

Jiriaya look and his eyes nearly buldge out.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Extra Hands Chakra Claws!" Naruto shouted.

Chakra Claws form from Naruto's shoulders and grabbed the sides of the ball,

Naruto focused his power into the ball.

Suddenly the ball buldge all over the place and burst.

Jiriaya's Sasuke's and Kiba's mouth dropped.

"Oops," Naruto responded and laughed, "I guess I added to much power."

"Naruto, you mastered the second step!" Jiiraya responded, "What kind of Devil Fruit did you eat?"

"Ah the Kyuubi-Kyuubi Fruit, it suppose to give me the power of the Nine-tails," Naruto responded, "But I already had the demon sealed in me, so technically it gave me control over his chakra."

"_Of course, the Biju Devil's Fruit,"_ Jiriaya thought, _"But how on earth did he get his hand on it."_

"So since I mastered the 2nd step, I guess I'm ready for the final step?" Naruto responded.

"Hold on Naruto I want you to try that with your normal hands," Jiriaya responded.

"What?" Naruto responded.

"Oh I guess you want to go back to work as a waiter, and I'll stop paying for your training," Jiriaya responded.

"Fine," Naruto responded.

…Next Day…

Naruto was trying to figure out how to use the second step.

Naruto clap his hand on the top but nothing happened.

"Maybe I can try something," Naruto responded.

He build chakra in his hand and started spinning it.

Naruto hit the ball 3 times and stopped.

The ball buldge in the area Naruto hit it.

"Now I got it," Naruto responded.

Naruto hit the tree several times as the balloon buldge many times.

"Jiriaya!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto headed in the restaurant and saw Jiriaya flirting with some female customers.

"What the heck!" Naruto responded.

"Oh Naruto, what are you up to?" Jiriaya asked.

"I mastered creating buldges and went to find you just to see you flirting with the customers!" Naruto shouted, "You're suppose to be training me! Isn't that why you're paying the honor chef my dept."

"So you master what I told you too do in human form," Jiriaya responded.

"Yes I have!" Naruto shouted.

"Sorry girls, but I got to watch over this kid for a while," Jiriaya responded.

The girls complained as Jiriaya took Naruto to the ship.

"Alright show me how you did it," Jiriaya responded.

Naruto focus and spin chakra in one hand while holding the ball with his other hand as well as focusing and spinning chakra into the ball.

Naruto hit the ball multiple times before holding the ball in place.

The ball started buldging out wildly for 5 seconds before calming down.

"See?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you surely got the first step," Jiriaya responded, "Alright now your task is to add power into those rotations until it burst, and in human form."

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto asked, "How am I suppose to do that in human form?"

"Alright, Naruto, when you mastered the first step in…" Jiriaya responded.

"Jinchuriki mode," Naruto responded.

"In Jinchuriki form, I think the reason behind it was that you have so much power in that mode that it cause to ball to burst," Jiriaya responded.

"Okay," Naruto responded.

"If you can replay that event in your human form, you should be able to master the second step," Jiriaya responded, "After that I'll show you how you can use that power to create the legendary move."

"Right," Naruto responded.

…

Sakura was silent as she ate watch Naruto but thinking of something else.

"Hey Sakura," Kiba shouted.

"I'm not up to anything," Sakura responded.

"Okay…I was just checking up on Naruto and thought I say hi," Kiba responded.

"Oh right," Sakura responded.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah of course I am," Sakura responded, "I'm going into the restaurant and get something to eat."

"Okay," Kiba responded.

…Noon time…

Naruto tried and tried adding power to the rotation but failed.

"_Just a little more,"_ Naruto thought.

Naruto strike the ball multiple times and when he stopped he added power into the ball.

The ball buldge out wildly until it popped and leaked out chakra.

"That's it," Naruto responded.

Naruto searched around until he found another balloon.

He tried and tried but only got pops.

Jiriaya came on board and saw Naruto pop a balloon.

"Dang it!" Naruto responded.

"I see you got a pop," Jiriaya responded.

"I know, but it's not like before," Naruto responded.

"Give me hand," Jiriaya responded.

Naruto did so and Jiriaya use a paint brush to add a leaf symbol.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"When you add power, focus that power through that one point," Jiriaya responded.

"Okay," Naruto responded.

…Day After…

Choji was working hard again and was dealing with Naruto's shadow clones.

"Hey, Naruto clone, stop messing around, we're suppose to be working," Choji shouted.

"Yeah, yeah," the clone responded and return to what he was doing.

"_How do I get these clones to listen,"_ Choji thought.

…

Naruto strike the ball multiple times and focus his power into the ball.

The Ball bulge out many times before bursting.

"Yes!" Naruto responded.

"Well, well, you master the 2nd Step," Jiriaya responded.

"Yes sir," Naruto responded, "So now what?"

"Well first I should ask you this, have you ever heard of the Rasengan?" Jiriaya asked.

"I heard of the Shurikan Rasengan," Naruto responded.

"No, just the Rasengan," Jiriaya responded, "Let me show you."

Jiriaya formed a tight ball of wildly spinning chakra.

"Whoa," Naruto responded.

"The 4th Hokage invented this move so that a user can use it without having to be a sage," Jiriaya responded.

"Oh," Naruto responded.

"Now to master this move you must spin your chakra with power like with the steps you master while holding it into place in a ball as if a thin layer is over it," Jiriaya responded.

"How do I master that," Naruto responded.

"Sorry to tell you Naruto, but that's where you're on your own," Jiraya responded, "You're 17, you should be able to figure something like this on your own."

"Oh," Naruto responded.

"Here," Jiriaya responded throwing Naruto a bag of balloons, "Aired those up and try to do what I did only in that balloon without popping it."

"Right," Naruto responded.

"I paid Zeff enough to cut your dept by 6 months plus extra for few minute breaks every hour," Jiriaya responded, "Use those breaks to master the Rasengan."

"Alright," Naruto responded, "Thanks."

"Just be more careful," Jiriaya responded.

"Right," Naruto responded, "See you another time!"

Jiriaya left as Naruto was ready.

"So he left," Sasuke responded.

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

"Good, now you can finish up your dept so we can go," Haku responded.

"Only problem, I still have 6 months of dept," Naruto responded.

"Better than a year," Kiba responded as Akamaru barked.

"Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked, "And Suigetsu and Juugo?"

"Suigetsu and Juugo are eating at the restaurant," Sasuke responded, "I don't know about Sakura though."

"She been acting weird lately," Kiba responded.

"That's odd," Naruto responded, "I wander what's wrong?"


	21. Threat on the Restaurant

**Threat on the Restaurant**

Zeff ordered Choji to his office.

"Choji I think it's time you find a way for you to back to your home town," Zeff responded.

"What?" Choji asked.

"You have worked here for years, and you do a good job except for the fact you get upset every time someone calls you fatso," Zeff responded, "By doing so you already repay me back for what happened years ago, and then some."

"Zeff," Choji responded.

"I'll give you at the most 6 months to think of a way to leave this restaurant," Zeff responded, "That should be enough for you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Choji responded.

…

Naruto started working when he noticed Choji was upset about something.

"What's wrong Choji?" Naruto asked.

"I got permission to leave this restaurant," Choji responded.

"Hey that's great, now you can inform your family that you're okay," Naruto responded.

"It's not that simple, my friends and family lives in an island of the Grand Line," Choji responded.

"Hey that's great, my crew is going to the grand line," Naruto responded, "You can come with us, and cook for us until we get there."

"Thanks," Choji responded.

…

On a huge ship that look as if it went through a battle, and a pirate flag with hour glasses next to the skull, Gin countered the captain of the ship and told them about the restaurant.

The captain decided to give the restaurant a visit.

…Next Day…

Naruto and his clones worked hard.

"That's Don Krieg's Pirate Ship!" someone shouted.

"Huh?" Naruto responded turning to see some passengers looking out the window.

"The Sand glasses with a skull, that's the symbol of Krieg!" a customer responded.

"What is he doing here?" another shouted.

Even the chefs panicked in side.

Naruto look out and saw the huge ship.

…On the Shinobi Pirate Ship…

Haku Sakura Sasuke Kiba Akamaru Juugo and Suigetsu saw the ship.

"This is not good," Haku responded.

"We better get ready for a battle," Sasuke responded.

"We're right behind you guys," Suigetsu responded.

"Great," Juugo responded.

…Restaurant…

"That's a huge ship," Naruto responded, "And it looks like it's been through some battle."

"That might be a bad thing," Choji responded.

A large man wearing golden worn down armor under regular clothes and bandages, being held up by Gin.

"Excuse us! Could you give me some food and water? The money is not a problem," the man responded

"Hey isn't that Gin?" Naruto asked.

"It is, so that man he's helping up must be his captain," Choji responded.

"He looks hungry," Naruto responded.

The man collapsed into the ground.

"Captain Krieg!" Gin shouted, "Someone help him or he'll die."

"Should we do something?" Naruto asked.

"It's the right thing to do…but…" Choji responded.

"Hahaha! This is imposible," Pati laughed, "Is this really Don Krieg, the scariest pirate of the east blue?"

"We have money, so we are your customers!" Gin shouted.

"Contact the Marines now. There won't be a chance like this again," Pati ordered, "I won't give him any food, and I'll turn him in to the marines."

The crowd and the chefs agreed with this.

"If you give me some food, I will peacefully leave. I promise," Don Krieg responded bowing, "So Please help me."

"Please stop it Captain Krieg. A great man like you shouldn't bow you head for something like this. Please that's really shameful!" Gin shouted.

"Please," Krieg responded.

Choji punched Pati out of the way and took a plate of rice to Krieg.

"Here," Choji responded.

"Choji," Gin responded.

Krieg ate the food happily.

"Choji are you crazy, that man is the trickiest Pirate of the East Blue! He use to be a prisoner, then a marine. Then he killed a leader of a ship and took it becoming a pirate. He became infamous by tricking his enemies into letting their guard down," a chef shouted, "You should of let that man die!"

Krieg came up and hit Choji, sending him to the ground.

"What's the meaning of this? I took you here because you promised me that you wouldn't hurt anyone here! Besides that man is the person who saved my life!" Gin shouted until Krieg grabbed him.

"This feeling is really great! It's a very good restaurant, so I will take it.

Every customer left the restaurant onto their boats.

…

Sasuke and Haku saw them leaving.

"We better go see if Naruto needs our help," Sasuke responded.

"Right behind you," Haku responded.

"Akamaru and I are going even if they won't allow us," Kiba responded as Akamaru barked.

…in the restaurant…

"Our ship is worn out, so I want a new ship. After we're done with you, you'd better get the hell out of here," Krieg threatened, "There are 100 men on my ship that are starving and injured. So prepared food for a hundred men and be quick about it!"

"I refuse to!" a chef shouted.

"Refuse? It seems that you're misunderstanding. I did not ask you to serve my crew. I ordered you to do it, and whoever dares to refuse must die!" Krieg shouted.

"Choji, I'm sorry. I never thought that it would turn out this way!" Gin shouted.

"Pati prepare for battle," Choji responded.

"Right behind you!" Pati shouted taking out a gun and fired a cannon.

It hit Krieg in an explosion.

Krieg came back in wearing armor.

"He's wearing iron armor!" Naruto shouted.

The chefs went to attack but guns came out from under Krieg's armor and fired bullets at the crews.

"Don't try to go up against me! I am the strongest man!" Krieg shouted, "Now serve me before I kill you!"

Zeff came out with a huge bag of food.

"You want food for a 100 people right? Take this to your crew!" Zeff responded.

"You're Zeff?" Krieg responded.

"Sir don't do this! They'll take our ship!" the chefs shouted.

"That depends on their spirits," Zeff responded, "After all you're fugitives of the grandline."

"Fugitives!" the chefs responded.

"Grand Line?" Naruto asked.

"You're Zeff, the red leg!" Krieg responded, "The famous pirate who was both captain and chef of his ship!"

"So what if I was, I'm now head chef of this restaurant," Zeff responded.

"You're not the same red leg I used to know. When people talk about Zeff, they think of the man who has very powerful kick and everytime he fought, he's never used his hands. Your one kick could destroy a whole cliff. Even if you kicked iron, you would leave your foot mark," Krieg responded, "Although you did not die in an accident as I've heard. You have lost one leg, which means that you don't have any more power."

"What's the point of mentioning these things?" Zeff asked.

"You've been to the Grand Line and returned back safely, right? During that time, you must have written a journal. I want to have that journal from you."

"Wow, you've been to the Grand Line?" Naruto asked.

"Well! I have a journal, but I won't give it to you," Zeff responded, "That journal is the pride of my crew and myself while we were traveling together. It is too much if I have to give it to you."

"So I have to use my strength and take it from you. So be it! I maybe a fugitive of the Grand Line, but I'm still Don Krieg, the strongest man of the east blue," Krieg responded, "I can get through the Grand Line again if I have enough men and power. I've never been afraid of that place like the other wimps. I was only lost because I don't have enough information, that's why I need that journal. After that I'll go back to the Grand Line and go after the ultimate treasure, One Piece, in order to become the greatest p irate of all."

"Wait a minute! I'm the one who will find One Piece, not you!" Naruto shouted.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Krieg asked.

"I'm serious, and when I do find One Piece I'll become the Greatest Kage of all and the first one to be also a Pirate Captain!" Naruto responded.

"Kid you can't be serious, not even Don Krieg could do that!" a chef shouted.

"I don't care, I made a promise on this headband that I'll do it," Naruto responded, "And I'll do it with the crew I gathered."

"I guess that's where we come in," someone said.

They turned to see Sasuke Haku Kiba Akamaru Suigetsu and Juugo.

"Just give us the word," Sasuke responded.

"Thanks guys, but I can handle this," Naruto responded, "After all, I have a new technique I been dying to use."

Krieg burst out laughing.

"Those are your crew, you're a bunch of kids!" Krieg laughed.

"I know someone who might join my crew, plus there's still my Navigator!" Naruto responded thinking, _"Who might be taking advantage of your weak and starving crew by stealing your treasure."_

"Stop fooling around kid! Because I lacked information my 5000 men were destroyed in 7 days on that evil sea! Krieg shouted.

Everyone was shocked hearing that.

"I am not kidding, and if anyone doesn't believe me I'll kill them," Krieg said and took the bag of food, "Listen, I will give everyone a chance. Think it over while I am taking this food back to my crew. I'll be back. If you don't want to die, just go while my crew is eating. My goal is just a journal and this ship. If you want to die, I'll help you, even though that will cost me some time."

Krieg took his food and left.

The chefs started blaming on Choji for their trouble.

"Shut up you idiots! Have you ever been through a situation where you had no food to eat or water to drink? Have you ever known the suffering of being without food or drink in the middle of the sea?" Zeff asked.

Choji sighed knowing what Zeff meant.

"What do you mean?" Pati asked.

"I don't have time to talk about the past. If you want to, get out of here through the back door," Zeff responded.

"We're staying here!" the chefs responded.

"You've already seen how strong captain Krieg is. You'd better get out of here!" Gin shouted.

"No Gin, it's our duty to protect this restaurant," Choji responded.

"Besides I'll fight him," Naruto responded and headed off.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"I got a technique to master," Naruto responded.

"Naruto I don't think you can master that technique before Krieg get's back," Haku responded.

"The Rasengan right?" Zeff asked.

"Huh?" the chefs responded.

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

"Yes, I should have known, it was one of two of the 4th Hokage's legendary moves," Zeff responded.

"You knew the 4th Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I countered him once before," Zeff responded, "If you want to master the Rasengan, I suggest you find a way to create a thin layer of chakra to compact the rotation of it."

"Gin what happened in the Grand Line?" Choji asked.

"A man, one single man, with great power in his eyes, destroyed most of our ships without trying," Gin responded, "I can't forget those eyes that look as if it's ripples."

_"Ripples, then it can't be Itachi and his Sharingan,"_ Sasuke thought, _"Could it be the most powerful visual technique."_

"It must be him, the 'Grand Line's Pein'," Zeff responded, "Also known as Pein."

"Pein?" Naruto asked.

"It's a nickname, but few knew his real name," Zeff responded, "He's young, but he's powerful. They say he has the power of the Rinnegan, and ate the devil's fruit 'Force-Force Fruit'."

_"Rinnegan and the Force-Force Fruit, could it be him?"_ Naruto thought.

"I grew up on an island of the grand Line, and I heard even crazier things happened to those who comes to it barely prepared," Choji responded, "Truth is, it takes more than a journal to know your way around it."

"Choji is right, it takes proper instruments. You can have the biggest crew in the world, but without the right instruments and gear you'll just get yourself in the same situation," Zeff responded.

...Shinobi Crew Ship…

Sakura was preparing to leave with the Going Merry when she saw a small boat with passengers

One was a man that look like an older version of Sasuke, except his hair was long, as he wear a black jacket with the Uchiha crest, black pants.

The other one really got Sakura's attention though.

He was about the same age as the first one, except he had grey-blue skin wearing a black cloak under grey shirt, black pants and gill like slits on his cheeks.

_"What are you doing here,"_ Sakura thought, _"If he's here, I got to get out of here."_

…Krieg's Ship…

The one hundred men ate and took a breath of relief for having food.

Krieg planned his men to take the restaurant ship.

"Ultimate Water Technique: Water Kracken Tentacle Smash!" someone shotued

However Water formed tentacle and smashed Krieg's Ship into halves.

* * *

**A/N:** Surprise Cliff Hanger. And I got to use the ULTIMATE WATER TECHNIQUE!


	22. Sasuke's Battle: Itachi Returns

**Sasuke's Battle: Itachi Returns**

Everyone was shock to see Krieg's ship being destroyed as the crew tried to survive on the pieces.

"Wait, Sakura is back on our ship!" Naruto shouted.

"I'll go check on her," Juugo responded and left.

"Could it be Grand Line Pein's power of the Force-Force Fruit?" a chef asked.

"No, that wasn't it," Haku responded, "That was the Ultimate Water Technque, The Water Kracken Tentacle Attack."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"He's not kidding, only a handful of water users are capable of using it," Suigetsu responded, "And for one that big, it must be him, one of the legendary swordsmen of the sea."

"Pull up the anchor! Otherwise those waves from that attack will sink us!" Zeff shouted.

"Naruto!" Juugo shouted coming in, "Your ship is missing."

"What?" Naruto asked, "You mean it was hit as well?"

"No, there's no sign of it being destroyed, I think it left before that attack happened," Juugo responded.

Sasuke look out the window and saw the boat, mainly at the man with long black hair.

Sasuke ran outside to deal with them.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

…On the boat…

"Stop the boat," the black hair man said.

"Fine," the other one responded stopping the boat.

"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted.

The man turned to see Sasuke standing at the ship.

"Well, if it isn't my little brother," Itachi responded.

"I've been looking for you ever since I left home," Sasuke responded.

"I see, so you have chosen to avenge our sister's death," Itachi responded.

"You have no right calling Kuina your sister!" Sasuke shouted, "You betrayed her, and our family name the day you use your power to kill her."

…in the restaurant…

"Wait that guy is Sasuke's brother?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, that's his brother," Suigetsu responded.

"But why is Sasuke fighting his brother?" Naruto asked.

"He been traveling with for so long and you don't know," Suigetsu responded.

"Truth is, Sasuke is the youngest of 3," Juugo responded, "He once had a sister, but one day Itachi betrayed them both by killing their sister, and knocking out Itachi as well."

"Ever since that day, Sasuke been preparing to fight Itachi," Suigetsu responded.

"But wait, I thought Sasuke wants to be one of the legendary Swordsmen," Naruto responded.

"He does, infact Itachi is the reason why," Juugo responded, "Itachi is believed to be one of the legendary swordsmen."

"That'll explain why he's traveling with Kisame," Suigetsu responded.

"Okay whose Kisame?" Kiba asked.

"One of the Legendary Swordsmen, and considered as one of the 'Ultimate' Nature user," Haku responded.

"Ultimate Nature User?" Naruto asked.

"It's a title given to only those who had mastered the Ultimate Nature Techniques of the Natures Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Lightningby acquiring the one thing it takes to master it," Haku responded, "Like for Water it's the Water Kracken Attack: you need to master living under water. Wind's Shurikan Rasengan: You need to become a sage."

"Wait how do you master living underwater?" Naruto asked.

"It's hard to say, like I said only a handful has mastered it," Suigetsu responded, "However one thing for sure, Kisame was said to naturally know the technique because he was born with that ability to live underwater."

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"They're telling the truth," Zeff said, "There was a captain of a crew more powerful than Don Krieg, and they say almost everyone on that ship was born half human-half fish, just like Kisame."

"Interesting," Naruto responded.

…Sasuke and Itachi…

"So little brother, you think you can beat me," Itachi responded.

"That's right," Sasuke responded grabbing his sword.

"Fine," Itachi responded.

"Hey Itachi, you want me to get involved?" Kisame asked.

"No, just make sure those men don't interfere," Itachi responded.

Sasuke charged at Itachi full speed drawing out his sword.

Sasuke went for a swipe but Itachi blocked it a sword that was strapped to his side.

"We're at a different level little brother," Itachi responded, "I know all your moves."

"_Then I'll use something you don't expect,"_ Sasuke thought and jumped back

Sasuke made the hand signs.

"Fire Technique: Fire Blast!" Sasuke shouted taking a deep breath.

Sasuke blew a fire blast at Itachi.

Itachi made some hand signs.

"Fire technique: Grand Fireball!" Itachi shouted taking a deep breath.

Itachi blew a larger and stronger fireball.

It engulf the fire blast and came at Sasuke.

"Not good," Sasuke responded jumping away from the flames.

Itachi moved in and grabbed Sasuke.

Sasuke found himself caught in some Illusion.

…Illusion…

"What?" Sasuke responded as he was in a dark room.

Suddenly attacks came at him and hit him from every direction.

Suddely one clean swipe of a blade hit Sasuke ending the illusion.

…Reality

Sasuke collapsed on the ground.

"I'll leave you to live for now little brother, but before we part you must know something," Itachi responded and made the hand signs.

Itachi stopped and open his hand forming black flames.

"That's…" Sasuke responded.

"The Ultimate Fire Technique: Amaterasu," Itachi responded.

"That's impossible, to master that you have to destroy connections to those close to you by killing them," Sasuke responded.

"You're half right, you do have to destroy a connection between those close to you, but not by killing everyone," Itachi responded ending the fire, "Sometimes it can take only one kill of the right person."

"You mean?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right, I killed our sister to become a Ultimate Nature User," Itachi responded, "And if you want to kill me to avenge our sister, you must also become an Ultimate Nature User."

"I will never do what you did," Sasuke responded.

"Then you'll never beat me," Itachi responded.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted running to his friend.

"If it isn't Naruto Uzumaki," Itachi responded.

"Do I know you?" Naruto asked.

"No, but I know Nagato," Itachi responded, "As we speak, he's adventuring the Grand Line and waiting for you."

"Nagato?" Naruto responded.

"However, he suggest if you want to surpass him by looking for the treasure One Piece, you must first become a Sage, and master the Ultimate Wind Technique," Itachi responded.

Sasuke tried to move but his body felt as if it took major beating.

"Let's go Kisame," Itachi responded.

"You're no fun," Kisame responded as they sailed off.

"_I'm still not strong enough,"_ Sasuke thought.

Naruto transformed into Jinchuriki form.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra Claw!" Naruto shouted and summoned a chakra claw.

Itachi made the hand signs.

"Ultimate Fire Technique: Amaterasu!" Itachi shouted.

A wall of black flames formed infront of them.

"I'll just go around it!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto don't!" Sasuke responded, "Amaterasu can be controlled to move with the user, and it can't be put out, except by another Ultimate Technique, or by the user himself."

Naruto retreated his attack not wanting to risk it.

Everyone who was looking at Naruto was shock.

"_So this kid is a Jinchuriki that ate a devil's fruit,"_ Krieg thought.

* * *

**A/N:** I'll explain about the Ultimate Nature Techniques. They're the highest level of Nature techniques of Fire Water Wind Earth and Lightning. They're almost unstoppable, except against another Ultimate technique. To acquire the ability to master these is to do something that is needed to build up the power.


	23. Krieg's Crew Strength

**Creed Crew's Strength**

Suigetsu and Juugo helped Sasuke up.

"Hey honor chef, you have some boats my crew can use?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, a few," Sef responded.

"Kiba go with Suigetsu Juugo and Sasuke to go find Sakura and our ship," Naruto responded.

"No, Juugo can stay," Sasuke responded.

"Sasuke," Naruto responded.

"Trust me, Itachi and his companion may have destroyed his ship, but that doesn't mean Creed will back down. You're going to need Juugo," Sasuke responded, "Plus Juugo has some navigational skills, and he has an ability that will help you track us."

"Alright," Juugo responded.

"Fine by me," Naruto responded.

"Hey get these kids a boat!" Sef responded.

"Yes sir!" the chefs shouted.

…

Sasuke Kiba Akamaru and Suigetsu left on a boat.

Naruto Haku and Juugo stayed behind.

"Naruto, your crew is odd," Choji responded.

"That maybe so, but that's the Shinobi Crew for you," Naruto responded, "Hey Honor chef, if I take care of that Don Creed, will my dept be paid."

"Fine, but only if you and your crew can beat Creed and his crew," Sef responded.

"You hear that Haku," Naruto responded.

…

Creed was looking at the restaurant/ship.

"If we can get that ship, the Grand Line will be no problem for us. When we want to attack the enemies, we will put up a white flag and that will get us closer to the enemies," Creed said, "Then we can attack the enemies before they know, and that will make our job easier. And once we get that journal of the man who been to the grand line must of found a way to defeat those like the ones who destroyed our ships."

The crew shouted and cheered in agreement.

…

Choji got ready to go.

"Now is time to use my fruit," Choji responded.

"Choji, remember, if you use the Human Boulder, you'll sink unless on land," Sef responded.

"Yeah, yeah," Choji responded.

"Wind Technique: Wind Blast!" Naruto shouted making the hand signs.

Naruto took a deep breath and fired a blast of wind.

The blast hit some of the men.

"Whoa," Choji responded.

"I'm going to defeat you!" Naruto shouted.

Suddenly the fish shape front of the ship came out as a ship with Pati and a chef in it.

However they weren't moving really quickly.

The fish turned and revealed cannons on it.

The cannons fired and hit some of the ships.

Then a porch pulled up from the sea around the ship.

"What now?" Naruto asked.

"I see, you don't want to fight in the restaurant because you are afraid it will be destroyed," Creed responded, "That ship is worth more than I think."

Pati use the time to move at Don Creed.

Creed stop it with his hands and then he threw it aside.

"Expand-Expand Hand!" Choji shouted.

His hand grew and grabbed the ship.

"Cool!" Naruto shouted.

"So he ate a devil's Fruit as well," Creed responded.

Choji let the ship down on the deck.

Someone with plate like armor came onto the ship and attack Pati and the chef.

"Mr. Pearl!" Creed's crew shouted.

"I'll take care of this guy," Choji responded.

"Take care of us? Don't make me laugh!" the crew shouted, "We will finish you like we did with the others."

"Expand Expand…" Choji shouted raising his foot for a side kick, "Kick!"

Choji's leg expanded as he kicked the crew away.

"You were all defeated just by a kick? You really worthless," Pearl responded.

"Most chefs save their hands for cooking, but I was taught too use both for fighting," Choji responded, "I'll defeat you with my power."

"You defeat me? Stop dreaming," Pearl responded, "I been trough 8 fights and my enemies are all dead. I always win without any wound. So people call me 'The Iron Wall'. Since my first fight I've never lost blood. Do you understand? Not even a tiny drop of blood. My facial skin is so clear. I love myself."

"_This guy sure loves to brag about himself,"_ Naruto thought.

"Hey kid, if you pay attention to others, you'll get hurt!" Creed shouted swinging a mace on chain.

"Vortex Shield!" Naruto shouted making the hand sign.

A vortex surrounded Naruto protecting him from the mace.

Creed tried again but Naruto dodge it.

This time the mace hit Pearl in the back of the head.

"Oops," Naruto responded.

Pearl's nose started bleeding.

The crew started to panic at the response.

"My iron wall has been destroyed, they are dangerous," Pearl responded, "I'm in danger!"

"It's just a nose bleed, and it was your captain that threw the mace," Naruto responded.

Suddenly flames surrounded Pearl's body.

"Ultimate Ball of Fire!" Pearl shouted shooting fire balls.

Juugo jumped infront of the attack.

Markings appeared on his skin and hand as it transform into an armor like shield.

The fireballs hit Juugo without penetrating him.

"Everything must be burned down! This fire armor is even greater than my normal iron wall!" Pearl shouted.

"I can't hold him forever," Juugo responded, "We need to exterminate the flames."

"Leave the flames to me," Haku responded.

Haku jumped onto the water and stood on it as if it was land.

Haku moved behind Pearl.

"Water Technique: Bursting Wave!" Haku shouted making the hand sign and placed his hand on the water.

A Wave of water formed and came down on Pearl.

Choji rushed at Pearl.

"Expand-Expand Punch!" Choji shouted.

Choji's arm doubled in size as he hit Pearl.

"I have to create more fireballs!" Pearl shouted forming more flames.

Another wave crashed down on him.

Pearl turned to see Haku was the cause.

"That's enough!" Creed shouted throwing a mace again at Haku.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra Claw!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto summoned a chakra claw and use it to grab the mace.

Naruto threw it at Creed's ship.

The mace hit and cut through one of the mast.

The mast fell down and hit Pearl.

Pearl fell over from the impact.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's short, but I'm planning to make the next chapter about Choji's and Sef's connections and maybe how they met along with the battle.


	24. Choji's and Zeff's Connections

**A/N:**

Readers,

The spelling I been using for the Ninja Piece Chapters from One Piece is from the manga series I been using, and I search other Manga sites and ran into the same situation. I been reading since I was a little kid, which is longer than I have been writing stories on this site. So its not from lack of reading skills. Sorry if I cause any trouble though.

Thank you for reading,  
Yugioash**  
**

PS: I fixed some of the Spelling issues in this and the previous chapters.

* * *

**Choji's and Zeff's Connections**

"That's enough Choji!" someone shouted.

They turned to see Gin holding Zeff to the ground with a gun pointed and a broken piece of Zeff's peg leg in his hand.

"I don't want to kill you," Gin responded.

"Gin!" Naruto shouted.

"Even thought he used to be a famous pirate, now he just a simple Chef. I can kill him anytime," Gin explained.

"Let me at him," Naruto responded.

"Wait! Let's listen to him first," Choji responded.

"Do you want to spare this man's life? Then leave this ship," Gin responded.

"No way," Choji responded, "If you have the courage, aim your gun at me!"

"But you'll get killed," Naruto responded, "You'll never get to see your family again."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Choji responded.

"Choji…why? Gin asked.

"if you want to die that much, I will help you," Pearl responded, "You hurt me more than once, you're too dangerous. If you want to die don't move."

"Huh?" Gin responded.

"Ultimate Killing technique Pearl!" Pearl shouted sending a fist.

"Wind technique: Vortex shield!" Naruto shouted making the hand sign.

Vortex of wind surrounded Naruto and Choji protecting them.

"You block my attack," Pearl responded.

"Naruto don't get involve," Choji responded.

"But…" Naruto responded.

"Gin, you're such a coward. You think that I can easily accept that deal?" Choji responded.

"Why? It's the easiest and best way. If you leave this restaurant, everyone will survive!" Gin asked.

"One time that man sacrifice everything to save me, and since this restaurant is his treasure, the least I can do before I leave is protect it from you," Choji responded.

"_He still sticking to that story," _Zeff thought.

"Choji! Watch out!" Pati shouted.

Pearl had jumped in the air and came down on Choji as he remembered something from his past with Zeff.

…_Flashback…_

7 year old Choji snuck into a kitchen and ate a brown fruit.

Shortly after he learn it was a devil Fruit meant for his father.

Choji's mother got mad and she took him away from the island months later they left the grand line.

…Year Later…

Choji and his mother were on a cruise ship.

"Mom why can't we go home?" Choji asked.

"Sorry honey, but that's impossible," his mother responded.

"Why? I been mastering my fruit power," Choji responded.

"What?" she responded, "What did I tell you about using it?"

"Never use it, but if I don't what's the point of having it?" Choji asked.

"Oh Choji, you just don't get it," the mother responded.

…

A pirate ship came and attack the cruise ship.

The pirate ship look like it was design for a cook was controlled by a younger Zeff with both legs.

Zeff and his crew were returning from the Grand Line.

"Get to the cruise!" Zeff shouted, "Let's take it over and take their gold."

"Aye sir!" the crewmen responded.

Zeff and his crew attack the cruise ship.

It started raining during the raid.

…

"Choji stay here," Choji's mother told him.

"But mom, I can use my power," Choji responded.

"No, stay here and wait for me," she responded and left.

"Mom!" Choji shouted.

…

The pirates raided the ship and knock out anyone that got in their way including Choji's mother.

Choji watch in hiding as Zeff kicked one of the men for eating other people's food.

Choji couldn't take it anymore and ran out.

"Hey fatso, it's dangerous to fight a pirate," one member responded.

"Choji get out of here," his mother shouted.

"Kid, do you want to die?" Zeff asked.

"I don't care, I'm the son of a great warrior from Alabasta," Choji responded.

Zeff went to kick Choji.

"Expand-Expand Body!" Choji shouted.

Choji's body expanded into what looks like a ball and took the attack.

"Choji," Choji's mother responded.

"I want to go back home one day, and I won't let you stop me," Choji responded.

"_This kid, he ate a devil's fruit,"_ Zeff thought.

"No Choji! Get out of here!" Choji's mother shouted.

Suddenly a huge wave hit the ships and send Choji into the water.

"Choji!" his mother shouted.

Zeff jumped into the water after Choji before an even huger wave hit both ships sinking both.

…

Choji regain conscious and found himself on a deserted island, except for Zeff.

"You have regain conscious," Zeff responded, "You're lucky I saved you."

"Where's the ship? Where's my mom," Choji asked.

"The ship sunk, sadly we're the only survivor," Zeff responded.

Choji was surprised hearing it.

"It been two days since the storm, there's nothing left here," Zeff responded.

"It's your fault," Choji responded.

"What?" Zeff responded.

"Everything was great until you came along, I had hopes to convince my mom to go back home!" Choji cried.

"Really, because it seemed to me that you're the fault as well," Zeff responded, "Your mother seem to want to keep you safe, and you disobey her."

Choji cried as he didn't realize it.

"Here," Zeff said dropping a bag at Choji, "This is your food. Don't be quick to eat all of it or you'll die before help could come."

Choji noticed Zeff's bag was bigger.

"But…" Choji responded.

"I'm older and bigger so I need more food," Zeff responded, "Just don't dive into the water, or I'll let you drown. Now you'll watch out for other ships and only bother me when you see one."

…Twenty-Five Days Later…

Choji save his food for 25 days but soon they were moldy.

Choji remembered eating food with his family and friends.

…Day 50…

Choji was starving to death.

He turned to where Zeff was at.

"I need his food," Choji responded heading to Zeff's area.

Choji walked over to Zeff.

"What are you doing here kid?" Zeff asked, "Have you seen a ship?"

"I came here for some food," Choji responded.

Choji grab the bag and opened it.

Inside was gold and treasure, but no food.

"Only Treasure, but where's the food," Choji responded, "How did you survive?"

Choji ran toward Zeff and noticed one of his legs were gone.

"Your leg…" Choji responded, "You ate it…"

"Yes," Zeff responded.

"But then you gave me what's left of our food," Choji responded, "Why?"

"Because you reminded me of myself at that age," Zeff responded, "Although we had separate dreams, we will do anything to make it come true."

"Your dream?" Choji asked.

"Yes, I wanted to see the All Blue Sea, and I became a pirate to find it. but now, it seems it'll never happened," Zeff responded, "But you…you now have an opportunity to go home if you wanted. So I won't stand in your way to go home."

Choji look down hearing it.

"I come up with another idea, it would be great if there was a restaurant in the middle of the sea, and if I get off this island I would put everything into getting it build," Zeff responded.

"Then as thanks, I'll help you make that dream come true," Choji responded, "At least until I can go home."

"You're a good kid," Zeff responded, "What's your name?"

"Choji Akamichi," Choji responded.

…Day 85…

Choji and Zeff was founded by a ship alive and they were rescued.

…_End of Flashback…_

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi: Chakra Claw Strike!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto summoned a chakra claw and grabbed Gin's gun and yank it away from him.

Juugo transformed into a beast form and jumped at Pearl.

Juugo punched Pearl and send him flying away from Choji.

"Choji, we have your back, so you can keep fighting," Naruto responded.

"Yeah right like this kid can defeat me!" Pearl shouted as he was up already, "In the real world the loser is the one who is defeated, and a winner is still a winner. Isn't that right Captain Krieg?"

"Absolutely," Krieg responded.

"So what's the point?" Krieg asked.

"Because this restaurant matters to us," Choji responded.

"Take this! Pearl's final Punch!" Pearl shouted sending a punch.

"Expand-Expand Body!" Choji shouted.

Choji expanded his body into a ball and took the hit.

"Alright Then Fire Pearl!" Pearl shouted as his fist formed flames.

Gin came out of nowhere with his Tonfas and broke Pearl's armor.

"Gin!" Naruto and Choji shouted.

"Gin are you trying to end your life?" Krieg shouted.

"Sorry Captain, but I want to end Choji's life," Gin responded.


	25. Gin's Choice

**Devil Fruit Info  
**

**Expand-Expand Fruit  
**

Gives the user the power to increase the size of any part of their body for some moves.

* * *

**Gin's Choice**

"Choji, I want you to get out of this ship without being injured, but it seems impossible," Gin responded, "So, I would like to be the one who kills you. It's my special honor from me to you."

"Suite yourself," Choji responded.

"Hey kid, you and the others would have been better to go with the others," Gin responded.

"Don't worry, I will not lose to a bunch of weaklings like you," Naruto responded.

Gin and the crew was shocked and angry to hear that.

"How dare he say that to our commander! They've gone to far this time!" the crew shouted, "Did they realize that we are Krieg's Pirates, the strongest pirates of the east blue sea?"

"You only seem strong because you have a lot of people," Naruto responded.

The crew was stunned hearing it.

"They're stunned," Juugo responded.

"But Naruto has a point," Haku responded, "I mean, if they were so great, they wouldn't have so much trouble in the grand line."

"If we can't kill them with our hands, we are not the real pirates!" Krieg's pirates shouted.

"Stop right there," Krieg shouted, "If you get upset because someone called you weaklings, then you are weaklings. It doesn't matter whether you're strong or weak. It's all about the result! I am still here, so why are you complaining?"

"Aye captain!" the crew shouted.

"Hey kid! Between me and you, who do you think that will become the greatest pirate?" Krieg asked Naruto.

"That will be me," Naruto responded.

"Fine then," Krieg responded taking out a shield with his crew emblem on it, "I will teach that you dreamer the truth about real power."

"What? Wait a minute Captain Krieg!" Gin shouted.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"I hate the words Pride and Sympathy. So understand this! This is a fight, and the only goal is to win," Krieg responded.

"Should I help?" Juugo asked.

"Nah, you and Haku just keep the other crew members out of my way," Naruto responded.

"As long as the victory is mine, I can use even a poison gas," Krieg responded.

The mouth of the emblem open and a cannon appeared.

"You inhale this gas, just one time, and the poison will get into your blood stream, and then you'll die," Krieg said.

A cannonball fired from the cannon.

"Wind Technique: Vortex shield!" Naruto shouted making the hand signs.

A vortex shield surrounded Naruto.

The cannon hit the shield and broke into Shurikans.

The Shurikans hit the ground useless.

"It was shurikans," Gin responded.

"Could Naruto have known," Choji responded.

"What the heck…Shurikans?" Naruto responded, "I thought it was suppose to be a poison gas cannon."

"I guess not," Haku responded.

"I wouldn't waist my poison gas on some pathetic wannabes," Krieg responded, "I got many ways to kill you. So answer me again! Between you and me, who will be the greatest pirate?"

"Again it's me in fact," Naruto responded and transformed into human form, "I don't think I should waist any more of Kurama's Chakra to beat you unless necessary."

Krieg was super angry.

"Gin! I will let you finish off that chef, I'll take care of this kid," Krieg shouted.

"Roger Captain Krieg," Gin responded.

"Naruto are you sure you don't need us?" Haku asked.

"I'm sure," Naruto responded, "Just protect the restaurant from the rest of the crew."

…Choji's Fight…

"Sorry Choji, you can't defeat me," Gin said.

"I would watch what you say, I haven't even use my strongest move," Choji responded.

…Naruto's Fight…

"Kid, I'll show you the power of the strongest person of the East Blue. You will realize that you're just lucky," Krieg responded.

"I'm not afraid," Naruto responded.

…Choji's Fight…

"Here I come!" Gin shouted swinging his tonfas around coming at Choji.

Choji dodge Gin's attack with ease.

"Expand-Expand Kick!" Choji shouted.

Choji's leg grew as he kicked Gin.

Gin got back up after the hit.

"I won't show you anymore sympathy to you, good bye," Gin said going for a strike.

Choji dodge the attack and kicked Gin.

Gin recovered and went to strike Choji again.

Choji dodge his attack with ease.

…Naruto's Fight…

"Gin can handle Choji, after all, he is ruthless in killing," Krieg responded.

Naruto got on the mast that Krieg use to hit Pearl.

Naruto rushed at Krieg full speed.

"That won't work," Krieg said aiming his cannon-shield.

The shield grew and open up more cannons.

With a snap the cannons fired spikes at Naruto.

Naruto barely dodge the attacks avoiding the water.

Naruto ran back to the restaurant.

"Maybe transforming back to human was a bad idea," Naruto responded.

"Hey, are you thinking about fighting me?" Krieg asked, "That's not important. The most important thing to me is the strategy to kill my enemy. It is the main idea of the real fighting."

"I'll show you!" Naruto responded.

…Choji's fight..

Gin kept fighting and manage to hit Choji.

"Just die! Stop trying anymore!" Gin shouted going for Choji again.

Choji dodge Gin again.

"Expand-Expand Fist!" Choji shouted sending a punch.

Choji's hand grew and hit Gin.

"You're pretty good," Gin said.

"You two," Choji responded.

"That's it, I can't continue anymore," Gin said, "Sorry Captain, I can't kill this man."

"What did you say?" Krieg responded, "Coward!"

Krieg grabbed his arm with his weapon.

"You can't kill him? You really disappoint me, Gin. I always believed that you were the most trusted crewman I've ever had, and you were the one who would lead Krieg's Pirates to success!" Krieg responded, "The reason I made you the commander of 50 ships, is that I saw something in you that would lead us to win any way possible!"

"I understand that, and I've never thought of betraying you. Until now, everything that I've done for you, I never regretted. I've always respected your power and admire you, but now that I think of it, I owe this boy for saving my life, and showing me sympathy," Gin responded.

Naruto understood what Gin meant.

"Captain Krieg, if it's possible for you, can you let this ship go?" Gin asked.

Krieg was outrage by Gin's response.

"Gin, what wrong with you?" the crew shouted.

Krieg aim his weapon at Gin.

"My most loyal man dares to go against me? Your ideas outrages me!" Krieg shouted.

Krieg's crew started putting on gas mask.

"But…we survived because of this restaurant," Gin responded.

"Throw away your mask! You are not one of my men anymore!" Krieg ordered.

Gin took his gas mask.

"Gin! Don't listen to him, I'll crush that coward!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto started using his left hand and jab around his right hand.

Chakra started spinning around Naruto's hand.

"_Could that be?"_ Zeff thought.

Naruto stopped and focus his power.

However the chakra seem to burst and pushed Naruto back.

"Darn it! I thought that would work," Naruto responded.

"MH5 Poison Gas Bullet!" Krieg shouted firing a cannon ball.

Naruto saw the crew and jumped after them.

Naruto took their gas mask.

Haku and Juugo took some mask from the men and put it on.

Naruto took two mask from the men.

"Choji catch!" Naruto shouted throwing one to Choji.

Choji forced Gin to wear a mask and took the one Naruto threw.

Naruto put on the extra one he had.

The cannonball exploded sending gas everywhere


	26. True Power

**True Power**

The smoke covered the outside of the ship.

5 minutes passed and the gas started going away.

"Choji, get your hand off my face," Gin responded.

"Not until the smoke clears," Choji responded.

The gas cleared and Haku Juugo Choji and Naruto took off their mask, as well as Choji removing his hand from Ging.

"You guys are fools for risking your lives like that," Krieg responded, "Fools who let me down and doesn't follow my order is not important to me."

"That gas isn't so powerful," someone said.

"Huh?" Naruto responded as he and Choji turned to Zeff.

"Heck, that poison was simple compared to the poison use by the Poison Masters of the Ninja Core," Zeff responded.

"Poison Masters?" Naruto asked.

"Poison Masters of the Ninja Core…" Haku said causing Naruto to turn to him, "Are known to create deadly poisons that only few been able to cure, and almost nothing can stop that poison from entering the person's system because of the techniques they use to inject the poison, thus almost everyone who they inject dies."

"I'm greater than those pathetic excuses of poison users," Krieg shouted.

"Really, because from what I been told, it's the other way around," Naruto responded.

"Naruto, don't, you don't stand a chance," Gin responded.

"You don't know what I'm capable of," Naruto responded.

Naruto made the hand sign and chakra surrounded him as he transform into Jinchuriki form.

"What are you going to do, that technique of yours failed," Krieg responded.

"I have more than one technique," Naruto responded.

Krieg use his weapon and destroyed part of the mast causing it to sink into the water.

"How are you going to beat me when you can't get to me," Krieg responded.

"Like this," Naruto shouted charging at Krieg through the broken mast that wasn't in the ocean.

"That won't work," Krieg said and fired spikes at Naruto.

"Shadow Clone Technique!" Naruto shouted making the hand sign.

A group of shadow clones formed in front of him and took the hit.

They disappeared in a puff of smoke as Naruto kept charging.

Naruto made the hand signs.

"Wind Technique…" Naruto shouted making the hand signs and taking a deep breath.

"Your wind techniques won't work," Krieg responded as his robe formed spikes around him.

"Wind Blast!" Naruto finished and fired an Wind Blast.

It hit Krieg's defense but didn't do a thing.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra fist!" Naruto shouted sending a punch.

A chakra claw in a form of a fist formed and hit Krieg's defense.

The chakra claw broke through and hit Krieg.

"Ahhhhhhh! Captain Krieg has been hit!" the crew shouted.

…

"Using the wind blast as a distraction just so Naruto can use the chakra claw to hit him," Juugo responded.

"He maybe an idiot, but when it comes to fighting, Naruto doesn't hold back," Haku responded.

…

Naruto jumped and landed on Krieg's side.

"Now I'm on your side," Naruto responded, "You can throw as many weapons as you want at me, but I will still take you down."

…

"He's unbelievable," Choji responded.

"Watch him carefully Choji," Zeff said, "It's hard to find someone like that…someone who won't give up until death. Sort of like you were, when we met."

Choji remembered how determine he was to return to Alabasta.

…

"If you don't die here, and this isn't your grave…" Krieg said getting up and send a punch with his MH5, "Then whose is it!"

Naruto took the hit as the cannon fired while making hand signs.

"Wind Technique: Air Bullet!" Naruto shouted taking a deep breath.

Naruto fired an air bullet and hit Krieg.

Krieg got up and took out a sphere like weapon with the pointed in on a circle like disc with his crew emblem.

Krieg use it to hit the ship and the spear exploded breaking the ship.

"Let's see you handle my ultimate weapon, the Death Spear!" Krieg shouted, "Unlike those small lances, which you can still survive after being hit 2 or 3 times…this spear can kill you in 1 hit. Not even your defensive Technique can protect you from it."

Krieg use it to swipe down.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra claw!" Naruto shouted forming the chakra claw.

Naruto use it to grab another part of the shipand pull him in as Krieg hit the wood with the Death Spear.

The Death Spear send an explosion.

"So much for my plan," Naruto responded.

Krieg send more strikes with the Death Spear.

Naruto dodge the attacks as best as he could until he grabbed onto the sphere.

"That was close," Naruto responded.

Krieg groaned as he went for a strike.

Naruto let go before he could strike.

Another explosion came from the sphere.

"There!" Krieg shouted and threw the sphere at Naruto as he was in mid air.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Both hands chakra claws!" Naruto shouted.

Chakra claws formed around Naruto's hands as he use them to grab the sphere.

However the sphere exploded.

Naruto transformed to human form as he hit the ship.

Naruto got up after the blast.

"Whew, good thing I use Chakra Claws," Naruto responded,

"Too bad!" Krieg shouted and went for another strike.

Naruto dodge the attack barely.

"Do you realize now that I am the strongest person?" Krieg asked.

Suddenly the pointed end of the sphere broke off.

"What the?" Krieg responded.

"Oh good, so the Chakra claws was successful," Naruto responded.

…_Flashback…_

Naruto summoned chakra claws around his hand and use them to grab the sphere

"_Just need to add enough force before it explodes,"_ Naruto thought and squeezed the sphere as it exploded.

The from both forces, the pointed in cracked to where it could break.

…_End of Flashback…_

"Don't think you can defeat me now that you destroyed the sphere. I still have the bomb," Krieg responded.

"You don't get it, I haven't even use my Ultimate Technique," Naruto responded.

"You're bluffing," Krieg responded.

"Am I?" Naruto responded, "We're on a platform away from the others."

"_Wait, could he be talking about his Tailed-Beast form,"_ Haku thought.

"Remember this boy! The person against the great Don Krieg is the person who's already dead!" Krieg shouted picking up the remains of his sphere and went at Naruto.

Naruto made the hand sign and transformed into Jinchuriki form.

"Die!" Krieg shouted swiping down.

Naruto dodge the attack and made another hand sign.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Transformation!" Naruto shouted as he landed on the ground.

A puff of smoke covered Naruto.

The smoke cleared and Naruto was in Tailed-Beast form.

Krieg started laughing.

"This is what you were talking about? You haven't even scratch the surface of the transformation," Krieg shouted, "In this form I can still kill you."

Naruto swipe his claw at one of the standing mast.

It broke and came down on Krieg.

Krieg use his spear to destroy the mast.

Naruto jumped at Krieg to attack.

Krieg summoned a pipe like weapon as it fired flames.

Naruto jumped to avoid it and tackled Krieg head on.

"Worthless!" Krieg shouted and hit Naruto in the head with the death spear.

Naruto transformed back to Jinchuuriki form.

"Now you must die!" Krieg shouted.

"_Maybe…"_ Naruto thought and toward Krieg.

"Now you die," Krieg shouted.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Extra Hands Chakra Claws!" Naruto shouted forming 2 chakra claws.

The claws surrounded Naruto's Right hand.

Sure enough chakra started spinning rapidly.

"That move again, will you give up," Krieg responded.

"_Focus,"_ Naruto thought.

The chakra compact into a ball while still spinning.

The claws retreated as the chakra spin.

"What is that?" Krieg responded.

…

"He did it," Zeff responded, "He mastered the 4th Hokage's Rasengan!"

"What?" Choji responded.

…

"Die!" Krieg shouted swinging his Spear.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra claw!" Naruto shouted reaching out his right hand with the Rasengan.

Chakra claw formed around Naruto's hand and push forward while holding the Rasengan.

The chakra claw hit Krieg directly and shattered his armor.

Naruto use the Chakra claw to throw Krieg into the ground.

The Krieg pirates were shocked as their captain lost.

Choji watch in amazement as Naruto transformed to human form.

"I'm not done!" Krieg shouted getting back up, "I'm the strongest, I always win!"

Gin came out of nowhere and punched Krieg in the stomach.

"The battle is over Captain Krieg, we lost," Gin responded.

…

The Krieg Pirates left in humiliation.

Gin went with them wanting to fallow his dream as a pirate.

"So my dept is paid?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, as promised," Zeff responded.

"Hey Naruto, you're looking for a cook right?" Choji asked.

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

"Well you got yourself one," Choji responded, "I'll be part of your crew for now, but only under one condition."

"You want us to make a stop at the town you grew up in?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it's actually an island kingdom of Alabasta," Choji responded, "It's located in the Grand Line…"

"Don't worry about it, we'll go there," Naruto responded, "Plus with your knowledge of the Grand Line combine with Sakura's Navigational Skills, we'll stand a better chance."

"Thanks," Choji responded.

"But first we need to catch up with the rest of your crew," Juugo responded.

"If you forgotten Naruto, Sakura took our ship off to who knows where, and Sasuke Kiba Akamaru and Suigetsu went after her," Haku responded.

"Oh right," Naruto responded.

"Don't worry about it," Zeff responded, "We'll arrange you a ride."

"Naruto!" someone shouted.

Suigetsu was formed a wave as he rushed to them.

"Suigetsu!" Naruto responded.

"Weren't he with the others?" Haku asked.

Suigetsu came on board.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"The place Sakura went to, we found it, and it was dangerous," Suigetsu explained, "We might need your power of the tailed beast."

"Alright," Naruto responded, "Rogue Town, the Grand Line, Alabasta, and One Piece will just have to wait."

"Is that okay with you?" Juugo asked Choji.

"I waited years to see Alabasta again, I can wait as long as needed," Choji responded.

…

Zef arranged a boat for 5 people.

The chefs stocked them with supplies for food, especially ramen.

"Alright, let's go," Choji responded.

"Choji, take good care of yourself," Zeff shouted.

"I will, and I won't forget about the great and former pirate chef captain that saved my life," Choji responded.

They set sailed to find Sakura and the rest of their crew.

* * *

**A/N:** An end to this crazy battle, just to go straight into another crazy battle. Hey, at least I'm closer to the Grand Line part of One Piece.


	27. Secret Truth of Sakura

**Secret Truth of Sakura**

Naruto Suigetsu Haku Juugo and Choji were on the boat to find Sakura.

Juugo was talking to some of the sea gulls flying by.

"You can talk to animals?" Naruto asked.

"It's part of my gift," Juugo responded.

"So Choji, what do you know of the Grand Line?" Naruto asked.

"Well…one of the reasons it's called the Pirate Grave Yard," Choji responded, "They consist the 7 gods of Pirates."

"7 God of Pirates?" Naruto asked.

"They're what you can call Legal Pirates," Choji responded.

"How can a pirate be legal?" Haku asked.

"7 Gods of Pirates are the pirates who have the right to become a pirate. They will invade only those barbarian civilizations and give some commission to the government," Choji explained, "Other Pirates called them 'A Government's Pet' but they are very strong."

"That's right! I heard of them," Suigetsu responded, "My brother told me about them."

"Your brother?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Suigetsu's brother was one of the Legendary Swordsmen of the Sea and member of the Ninja Core's Mist Division," Juugo explained.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I have his headband," Suigetsu responded.

"Um guys…" Choji responded.

"How did you get your hands on it?" Haku asked.

"Well he died few years back, but before he died, he had his headband send to me," Suigetsu explained.

"Can I see it?" Naruto asked.

"I want to see it as well," Haku responded.

Suigetsu took out a headband with a black cloth.

"Cool," Naruto responded.

"Can I continue?" Choji asked.

"I get it, because of these Legal Pirates, the Grand Line is known as the Pirate Graveyard," Naruto responded.

"Well it's one of them," Choji responded.

"What other reason could it be?" Suigetsu asked.

"Because it's location base of the Kages," Haku explained.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"You see at one time, the 6 Kages had divisions covered certain areas of the world. The Star Division had the Grand Line, the Stone Division had the Red Line, the Leaf Division had the East Blue, the Mist Division had the West Blue, the Sand division had the North Blue, and the Cloud Division had South Bue," Haku responded," "However when the pirate age continued, and trouble kept stirring, the demands for help forced the Kages to spread out their divisions into each other's area. So the 6 Kages decided to focus their bases at the main source of problems."

"The Grand Line," Naruto responded.

"Yes, since then, other than the Current Hokage, and any of the Hoshikages, they been traveling between seas," Haku explained.

"Well, we have a slight problem where we're going," Suigetsu responded, "The man-fish that Kisame use to work for, Arlong, is located, is where we're going."

"What's wrong with Arlong?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, Arlong was once member of one of the 7 Gods of Pirates," Suigetsu responded, "That guy is dangerous beyond anything."

"I'll just take him down," Naruto responded.

"Is that why you return, Suigetsu," Juugo responded.

"Yeah," Suigetsu responded, "I don't want to deal with Arlong without more backup."

"Great," Naruto responded.

"Well let's relax for now," Choji responded, "I'll fix everyone here food."

…

On an island in the northwest part of the East blue a pirate crew with an emblem of cross bones behind a fish was stationed there.

A marine lieutenant with a mouse-like face and hat was talking to the captain a big blue fish like man with a long nose with spikes coming off the end wearing an open summer shirt and shorts, and had shark like teeth.

The pirate captain handed the marine some money.

"This is the money for this month Lieutenant Nezumi," the fish-man captain responded.

"You really know your work! Thank you Arlong," Nezumi responded.

"You don't have to be formal. The money can buy anything in this world," Arlong shouted.

All over the base were fish-like people.

"Hey I heard Kisame been sighted around here," Nezumi responded.

"Kisami, don't remind me of that traitor," Arlong responded, "I hate him as much as I hate humans…well except for woman and people who understand like you."

"Well, the business is done, so I am leaving now," Nezumi responded, "It's not good if someone sees a marine ship in this house."

"Thanks a lot, But why didn't you stay for some meal?" Arlong responded, "If someone tell the government, I will kill that person for you."

"Thanks, but no," Nezumi responded.

"Hey! The Lieutenant is leaving. Someone take him to his ship!" Arlong shouted.

A fish man came up with sucker like mouth 6 arms that also seem to have suckers on them.

"I'll do it," the man responded.

"Sorry to bother you Haji," Nezumi responded.

"Get on the jar, I will take you to your ship," Haji explained.

The marines got into a huge Jar.

Haji picked it up dive into the water and swam them toward the marine ship.

…

At the entrance of the hide out, Sakura was planning to go in when a boy wearing a hat and civilian clothes holding a sword came up.

"Get out of my way! I will go and kill. If you don't get out of my way I will kill you too," the boy shouted.

Sakura turned and look at the boy.

"I said get out of my way!" the boy shouted.

Sakura use her strength and knock the boy down.

"Go back to your house kid," Sakura said dropping some money, "This money will protect your life."

The boy cried as Sakura headed in.

…

Arlong saw Sakura heading in.

"Ho! You're back? It's been a long time," Arlong responded.

"You still have a very weak secuirity system," Sakura responded.

"You think that anyone dares to go against me?" Arlong asked, "How much did you get this time?"

"A pretty good amount," Sakura responded, "But I feel a little bit lonely this time."

Arlong started laughing at Sakura's response.

"Where did you learn that kind of talking from? The person who loved to betray people like you," Arlong responded.

"You think so?" Sakura asked.

"Our friend has returned! Let's party!" Arlong shouted to his crew.

On Sakura's arm shoulder area that she normally covered was the fish mark of the Arlong pirates.

…

Sasuke Kiba and Akamaru finally arrived at the area.

"Sakura's scent is here," Kiba responded.

"Alright, first we should find the ship," Sasuke responded, "Then we get some answers."

…

Sure enough they found the Going Merry.

"Alright, we should cover the area and look around," Kiba responded.

However when they came to shore they saw fish-people (fishmen) around.

Kiba and Sasuke hid in the boat before the Fishmen saw them.

"Great, is this place covered with these fish-men," Sasuke responded.

"This must be what Suigetsu warned us," Kiba responded as Akamaru whimpered.

Suddenly some Fishmen were heading their way.

"Kiba, take Akamaru and get out of here," Sasuke responded.

"What?" Kiba responded.

"You two the only one who can track Sakura down," Sasuke said, "I'll be fine."

"Alright," Kiba responded, "Let's go Akamaru!"

"Arf!" Akamaru responded as they jumped into the water.

The Fishmen climb on board.

"Well well, there's only one person on board," one said, "You must have been abandoned."

"You look like you got a quiet a bit of beating too," the other one said.

"Yeah," Sasuke responded.

"Let's take him to Arlong," one said.

"_Arlong,"_ Sasuke thought and decided to go with it.

…

Kiba and Akamaru swam to shore and found a destroyed town as the houses were upside down.

"What happened here?" Kiba asked, "This place seems as if it was turned upside down literally."

Akamaru whimpered about something.

"Don't worry Akamaru, we'll find where Sakura is at, then retreat, and wait for Naruto to come," Kiba responded.

…

Kiba started hiding from Fishmen that he encountered.

"That was close," Kiba responded.

"I'll kill you merman," someone said.

Kiba turned to see a boy wearing a hat.

"Wait I'm not a merman," Kiba responded.

"Hold it Sabo!" a girl with blue wavy hair wearing a sleeveless white shirt, and blue pants.

"But Nojiko," Sabo responded.

Akamaru started barking.

"Akamaru quiet," Kiba responded.

A merman passed by them.

"Do you have a place we can hide?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah fallow me," Nojiko responded.

Nojiko took Kiba and Akamaru to a house outside of town in an orange form.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked.

"I'm Nojiko, the owner of an orange form at this village," Nojiko responded, "Are you from the ninja core?"

"No, why?" Kiba asked.

"You seem to be sneaking around, as if observing the place without being caught," Nojiko responded, "I actually send word of help a while back to get survivors here to safety."

"Oh," Kiba responded.

"You see, a lot of people were killed by the Fishmen, including Sabo's dad, and we're trying to get people to safety," Nojiko responded.

"What about the Marines? I mean, these Fishmen are pirates right?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, but believe me the closest Marines here won't lift a finger to help us," Nojiko explained.

"I was going to Arlong Park to stop them, but that woman stopped me," Sabo responded.

"She did it to save your life," Nojiko responded.

Akamaru whimpered something and Kiba understood.

"It doesn't matter," Nojiko responded, "If you want to die, go ahead, I only asked the Ninja core to help those who rather live than die."

"That's cruel," Kiba responded.

"I know of a child – who has left her dreams and chose to live rather than to die," Nojiko explained, "I hate people who doesn't care about living life as he should be!"

Kiba and Akamaru remained silent.

"Sabo, your mother is still alive, you should go to her," Nojiko responded, "The ninja core member should be here any day now, so don't worry."

Sabo nodded and left.

"You sure remind me of a friend of mine," Kiba responded.

"Who are you anyways?" Nojiko asked.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka, and this is my K9 partner Akamaru," Kiba responded, "I'm looking for a girl name Sakura Haruno."

"You should give up on the hunt," Nojiko responded, "She's working with Arlong."

"What?" Kiba responded.

"Yes, in fact this is the house she grew up in. Sakura and I are adopted sisters," Nojiko responded.

…Naruto's side…

Naruto and Suigetsu was playing some card games that Suigetsu taught him.

"I win!" Naruto shouted.

"Dang it, how do I keep losing," Suigetsu responded.

"Maybe it's bad luck," Juugo responded.

…Out in the sea…

Kakashi was on his way to Arlong Park.

"Why do I keep getting these kind of jobs," Kakashi sighed.

Kakashi noticed a boat heading the same direction he was going.

"_Now where would that boat be going?"_ Kakashi wondered and decided to sail closer.

Kakashi saw some people on it and recognize two of them immedietly.

…Naruto…

"I'm tired of this game, let's do something else," Suigetsu responded.

"You're just tired of loosing," Juugo responded.

"Hey, if you guys are done arguing, we have a guest coming our way," Haku responded.

"Really?" Choji asked coming out of the cooking area.

"yeah, and it's someone Naruto and I know," Haku responded.

"Really? Who?" Naruto responded.

…

Kakashi sailed his boat and anchored next to Naruto's.

"Well if it isn't Naruto and Haku, I haven't seen you in a long time," Kakashi responded.

"Kakashi!" Naruto responded, "And and my crew is called the Shinobi Pirates."

"Shinobi Pirates huh?" Kakashi responded and turned too see Suigetsu Juugo and Choji, "So these must be your new crewmates?"

"Yep, our chef Choji, and two guys who use to work with Sasuke, Suigetsu and Juugo," Naruto responded.

"What happened to Sakura and Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"We're actually going to go after them," Naruto responded, "And our crew's Tracker, Kiba Inuzuka."

"Tracker?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto and Haku explained what been going on since they last scene Kakashi and Zabuza.

"I see, well, it's just so happens I been requested to help some towns people on the island they might be at," Kakashi responded, "How about I help you, and you help me?"

"Sounds good," Naruto responded.

…

Sasuke was tied up and was brought to Arlong's place.

"_Just play along,"_ Sasuke thought, _"I might find Sakura this way."_

"Open the gates! We've brought an intruder!" the merman shouted.

…Kiba…

"This is Sakura's house!" Kiba shouted.

"Yes, Sakura and I were orphans, the woman who owned this house adopted us…but she – our mother – is dead a long time ago. We three lived very happily in this Kokoyashi village," Nojiko explained.

"But why did Sakura joined Arlong's crew?" Kiba asked.

"Who knows, some thinks she betrayed us," Nojiko responded, "So, what business do you have with her, Kiba?"

"Who knows," Kiba responded, "We thought she was just a pirate thief when we met her. I mean she seem happy when she was with us, but that might have been a trick."

Akamaru wined about it.

"She was happy?" Nojiko asked.

"Well thanks for the cover, but we need to go wait for my captain," Kiba responded, "If I see anyone from the Ninja core, I'll be sure they know where to find this place."

"So you're not going to fight Arlong?" Nojiko asked.

"Actually, we might have too," Kiba responded, "One of our crew members that came with me allowed himself to be captured so I can escape, and I'm sure my captain would want to break out our comrade."

"Too bad," Nojiko responded, "You'll just get yourself killed that way."

"You don't know my captain, he can be pretty stubborn headed idiot most of the time, but when it comes to fighting he's the best I seen. I know he took down 4 top notch pirate captains already," Kiba responded, _"That is if Don Krieg was beaten by Naruto, otherwise it would have been 3."_

…Arlong Park…

Sasuke was brought to Arlong as his sword was removed from him.

"Ho! An inferior human dares to speak to me as such. I will let this slide once, but I will kill you if you say that again! We Fishmen are humans who have gain the 'special' ability to breathe underwater, and this special skill makes us better and evolved than 'normal' humans!" Arlong said, "Our greater strength is proof of that! Remember this; Fishmen are both god and creator! When humans dare go against us Fishmen, he dares to go against god!"

"I'm getting sick of hearing that speech, Arlong," Sakura said.

Sasuke was shock seeing Sakura.

"Don't get upset! Of course you're an exception Sakura," Arlong said, "Because your strength and skills, you are the navigator of Arlong! You'd better chart Good maps for us!"

"My ability is better than all of you, don't worry," Sakura responded.

"That's it, you're not going to tell him what you learn during your journey," Sasuke responded.

"What does he mean? Does he know you Sakura?" Arlong asked.

"Don't be silly, he's just one of my victims. This time, I've made off with a lot of treasure form him," Sakura responded walking up to Sasuke, "I knew you have been following me – but I never thought that you could actually get here."

"What's going on Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"What else, I'm one of Arlong's crew," Sakura responded, "I'm a pirate from the start."

"Hahahahaha! One of your victims? Let me tell you something! This woman will do anything for money – even forget the death of her own mother! She is cold blooded!" Arlong shouted.

Sakura seem upset at the sound catching Sasuke's attention.

"She has even deceived others and stole their treasures – with us as her back up," Arlong explained.

"Is that so, now I know why Naruto didn't trust you when you met," Sasuke said, "Although he started to trust you, at the end you were pulling one over us."

"That's right, and there's nothing left between us," Sakura responded.

Sasuke smirked and jumped into the water.

"He's getting away!" the crew shouted.

"Leave him," Arlong responded.

Sakura jumped in and pulled Sasuke above water onto the dock.

"What are you trying to do, I know your abilities, and even if you weren't tied up, you wouldn't be able to do a thing," Sakura responed.

"I had to test you to be sure," Sasuke responded, "After all, I seen my brother's face after he killed my sister, and he had the look of a killer, unlike you."

"Stop mocking me!" Sakura shouted kicking Sasuke, "Get involved with me next time – and you die!"

"Oh really," Sasuke responded as Sakura walked off.

"Hey, what are we going to do with him?" one merman asked.

"Leave him there. I'll take care of him later," Sakura responded.

"Arlong sir, we saw a boy with a dog snooping around here earlier," one merman responded.

"_Darn it, they know about Kiba and Akamaru,"_ Sasuke thought.

"Maybe he has escaped to Kokoyashi village –" the merman explained.

"Good, it so happens that I have some matters to take care of in that village too," Arlong responded.


	28. Fishmen Trouble

**Fishmen Trouble**

Kokoyashi village was warned immediately.

Arlong arrived at a resident wearing a black navy suite and hat with a pinwheel on it.

"So it was you? You were the one in possession of a sword three days ago," Arlong responded.

"Yeah, that's me. Is it wrong of me to keep such things?" The man asked, "I happen to like collecting weapons."

"That's too bad. The purpose of a weapon is to create chaos and destruction," Arlong responded, "And that can lead to the destruction of this peaceful village. I have twenty villages under my control, and if someone dares to go against the higher authority, it can disturb the whole system. Gosa village is the best example of what happens to those who dare to rebel against me. If they don't pay the tribute, it means they are rebelling against us!"

…

Nojiko took Kiba and Akamaru where Arlong was at.

"Tribute? What does that mean?" Kiba aske.d

"It's the money that we have to pay every month. We buy our lives from him. It doesn't matter if we were adults or children," Nojiko explained, "If there is one person who refuses to pay, the whole village will be crushed, just like Gosa village."

"Just because of one person?" Kiba asked.

"That is the way of Arlong. Their kind can kill a person and feel nothing," Nojiko explained.

"Then why you asked the Ninja core to help?" Kiba asked.

"Because, if they can get a village out, even if Arlong finds out, it might be enough," Nojiko explained.

…

Sakura cut Sasuke free and handed him his sword.

"Go find Kiba and Akamaru, and get out of this island," Sakura told him.

…

"Listen up! The only duty you inferior humans must do is paying us! You don't have to think of anything else! Because I want piles and piles of money!" Arlong shouted, "Your money will help me in creating an Arlong empire! The empire that will govern every city in the east blue!"

…Kiba and Akamaru…

"An Empire," Kiba responded, "That means he'll conquered the whole East Blue including my own village."

"Maybe, the best thing we can do is get at least the children and elders out of here first," Nojiko responded.

"But-but, what about the marines and the Ninja Core?" Kiba asked, "No way all the marine bases, not to mention all 6 Kages, will allow Arlong take over the East Blue once this spreads."

"Maybe, but there's nothing we can do now," Nojiko responded, "I'm seriously wondering if even the Saunin are evenly match to them."

"Ah!" someone shouted.

They look to see the man Arlong was accusing for having weapons was being beaten up.

"Gen!" Nojiko responded.

…

"A person with a weapon is one who wants to go against me! I can't forgive him," Arlong said holding up Gen, "Because he has destroyed the peace in my area! I will kill you as a lesson for others. So everyone will know what happens to a person who dares to go against me."

…

"I can't stand this guy, killing an innocent man just for having a sword," Kiba responded as Akamaru growled, "Someone needs to stand up to this guy!"

"You're right," Nojiko responded running to the crowd.

"Wait, I didn't mean you," Kiba responded.

…

Nojiko reached the crowd.

"Arlong! You can't do this to us! We have always paid you for the last eight years!" Nojiko shouted, "Until now, there has been nobody who went against you!"

"Nojiko!" one villager responded.

"Release Gen!" Nojiko shouted.

"I've already told you that owning a weapon means trying to go against my rule," Arlong responded, "I have to kill this man to keep the peace of the areas under my control. Or do you want me to destroy the whole village? You can choose."

Everyone stayed quiet.

"If any of you hurt one of us, the village will be completely destroyed," Arlong responded.

"Get in your house everyone. If you fight them now, all the things that we've done for the past 8 years would have been for nothing. If you wanted to risk your lives, we should have done that 8 years ago," Gen shouted, "But we didn't do it. We chose to live and stay with patience."

"Gen," Nojiko responded.

"Your speech is very touching! You are right. Because you are alive, you can be happy. Living is the greatest things," Arlong responded and started beating up Gen, "Just live the best you can. This man knew that it was a waste of time to think against me. For every living creature life is unfair! Humans should live as humans!"

"You!" a villager shouted as Arlong threw Gen to the ground.

"Stop!" Gen shouted, "Don't do anything to him!"

"Even though he had a weapon, he didn't use it to hurt anyone! Please stop!" Move villagers shouted.

"You've become so noisy. Are you thinking against me?" Arlong asked.

Gen raise his hand to stop the villagers.

"If you die now, everything we did have been for nothing! Even though I will die, everyone must fight for his or her life!" Gen shouted.

"One who dares to go against me will end up like this!" Arlong shouted picking up Gen and was about to force him into the ground.

"All force!" Kiba shouted.

Kiba came up and tackle Arlong.

Kiba landed on the ground with Akamaru on his head.

"Who is that?" a villager asked.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is my dog Akamaru, we are the trackers of Shinobi Crew!" Kiba shouted.

"Huh?" Nojiko responded.

"Tracker, is that even a ship crew position?" One villager asked.

"Arlong, that's the boy that was sneaking around here!" one fishman shouted.

"I don't care what crew you're from, or how many of you there are. I'll kill you and everyone of your crewmates," Arlong responded, "You're just a weakling, but you dare to go against me?"

"I would be insulted, if it wasn't for the fact I'm nothing compared to my captain: Naruto Uzumaki," Kiba responded, "Even if you kill us, you won't be able to beat Naruto, because he has the power of one of the tailed-beast."

"Tailed-beast, seriously?" a villager asked.

"They're the mightiest demons in the world," another villager responded.

"I don't care what kind of power your captain has, us fishmen are greater than anything in this world!" Arlong shouted going to attack Kiba.

"Inuzuka Fighting Style: Beast Mimicry!" Kiba shouted.

Kiba dodge Arlong's attacks with top speed.

"Catch him so I can kill him!" Arlong shouted as his crew forced him back before he destroyed the town.

"Akamaru Dynamic Marking!" Kiba shouted.

Akamaru jumped and spin while spraying pee on the fishmen.

"Ahh, what the…" the crew shouted.

"Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba shouted.

Akamaru climb on Kiba as he ran from the scene as the fishmen fallowed.

…

Sakura visited the town shortly after Kiba left.

"What are you doing here Sakura? You don't usually walk through the village," Nojiko responded.

"I heard some noises, so I came," Sakura responded, "What happened here?"

Nojiko talk to Sakura as they headed to their mother's grave.

"Kiba and Akamaru, huh? Well it shouldn't matter because I should be able to complete my promise, and buy this village for one billion berries," Sakura responded.

"By the way I got some help to escort some people to safety for now," Nojiko responded.

"Oh really, who was crazy enough to agree to go up against Arlong?" Sakura asked and laugh

"The Ninja Core apparently," Nojiko responded causing Sakura to stop.

"Are you serious, the Ninja Core?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, they're sending someone name Kakashi Hatake," Nojiko responded.

"Kakashi Hatake!" Sakura responded.

"You know him?" Nojiko asked.

"Uh…well…not really…we cross paths once," Sakura lied, "But from what I heard about him."

"I understand," Nojiko responded.

…

Sasuke was at Arlong's Park waiting for Sakura.

Sasuke took down some fishmen that stood in his way.

"I know Sakura told me to escape, but I can't until I complete my mission for Naruto. I just wish I know what the heck is going on here," Sasuke responded, "Maybe if I'm lucky, there's some idiot fishman I can trick to get some answers from."

…

At the front gate of the Arlong Park, Haji was fishing with 6 fishing polls in each hand.

"I am fishing by the shore. Oh it's almost time," Haji responded, and put his polls down and got up, "Mohmoo! It's your meal time!"

…

Deep in the sea a cow shape fish came out.

…

Sasuke heard some noises.

"What is that?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

…

Haji was waiting with a huge fried fish.

"What is that fish doing? I've prepared his favorite food for him. Is he full? I will finish this myself," Haji responded.

Sasuke look over the wall and saw Haji.

"Are you the one that made that noise?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah! Who are you? Me? I am Haji," Haji responded.

"So you're a fishman?" Sasuke aksed.

"As you can see, I am a merman octopus. You are a human right? Are you a marine or a guest?" Haji asked.

"_I might be in luck,"_ Sasuke thought and said, "I am a guest."

"But Captain Arlong isn't here," Haji responded.

"Really? Huh? Do you know where he is?" Sasuke asked.

"I heard that there is one stranger with a dog who went to the village. We've already captured one guy, and now Arlong is trying to find the other one in Kokoyashi village," Haji explained.

"_That must be Kiba and Akamaru,"_ Sasuke thought and asked, "How do I get there?"

"Jump in!" Haji said pointing toward a pot, "You are a guest, I will take you there."

…Meanwhile…

Naruto Juugo Suigetsu Choji Haku and Kakashi were eating a meal.

"This is actually good," Kakashi said, "And you're from the Grand Line?"

"Yeah, but I spend years serving a restaurant," Choji responded.

Suddenly the huge cow-fish monster came out of the water.

"Hey guys, we have some sea monster blocking our way," Juugo said.

"I think it's a Grand Line Monster," Suigetsu responded.

"Let me handle this," Naruto responded.

Naruto made hand signs.

"Wind Technique: Wind Blast!" Naruto shouted taking a deep breath.

Naruto fired an air blast at the monster.

The monster was angry in response.

"Let me handle it," Kakashi responded and made the hand signs, "Lightning technique: Lightning Dragon!"

Kakashi summoned a lightning dragon that hit the monster.

The monster hit the water unconscious.

"Alright let's continue eating!" Naruto shouted.

"_I have to get use to this,"_ Choji thought.

…

Haji took Sasuke to Kokoyashi village meanwhile learning about Sakura.

"Here you go. I think Captain Arlong is here," Haji responded.

"Thanks," Sasuke responded.

"You're welcome, please come back again," Haji responded and swam off.

"Well at least I know something about Sakura," Sasuke responded and turned to the village, "Now to find Kiba and Akamaru."

…

Arlong returned to his base and found his crew slashed up and burned on the ground.

"What happened?" Arlong shouted.

"The man we captured, it was the pirate hunter: Sasuke Uchiha," one crewmen responded.

"What?" Arlong responded.

One fishman came carrying Kiba but not Akamaru.

"Sorry sir, but the dog got away," the fishman said.

Kiba saw the fishmen on the ground.

"Sir I wonder if Sakura was the one hiring these guys to kill you," one fishman said.

"Sakura?" Arlong responded.

"Yes, today Sakura looked weird and even rescued that boy," another responded.

"She always betrays others," the first one said.

"Hey! That's not nice! Watch what you say! You want to mess with me?" Sakura shouted coming in.

"Sakura!" Kiba responded as Akamaru barked.

"I swore to this tattoo 8 years ago that I would become one of Arlong's pirates. I almost got the amount of money you wanted. I won't be stupid and create any trouble now!" Sakura explained but thought, _"But what Sasuke did is too much this time."_

"I am sorry to have suspected you. We've been friends for 8 years, so you have the right to be mad at us. We are just a little bit confused here, but I trust you," Arlong responded and took a knife at Kiba's neck, "But first, we must kill Sasuke Uchiha's friend."

"What?" Kiba responded.

…

Sasuke was asking around for Kiba.

Sasuke heard barking and turned to Akamaru.

"Akamaru, there you are. Where's Kiba?" Sasuke asked.

Akamaru growled and barked some more.

"I don't understand what you're saying, but I'm guessing that Kiba's in trouble?" Sasuke asked.

Akamaru barked with a nod.

"Was he captured by Arlong?" Sasuke asked.

Akamaru nodded with a bark.

…_Flashback…_

Kiba and Akamaru were running but they knew they didn't stand a chance alone.

"Alright Akamaru, we're obviously not going to get away together," Kiba responded, "So I'm going to allow myself to be captured so you can escape. I want you to go find our friends and lead them to me."

Akamaru whimpered about something.

"Don't worry boy, I'll be fine, just go get our friends," Kiba responded.

Kiba ran toward the fishmen as Akamaru watch and whimpered.

After the coast was clear, Akamaru ran off to find someone, and not to long after, Akamaru identified Sasuke's scent.

…_End of Flashback…_

Akamaru kept barking at Sasuke.

"Okay I get it, I'll fallow you," Sasuke responded.

…

Meanwhile Naruto and Kakashi had ropes tied their boat to the cow-fish monster as it swam to where it came from.


	29. Unexpected Ally Arrival

**Unexpected Ally Arrival**

Arlong pointed a knife at Kiba.

"My head is worth 20 million berries. The highest price in the East Blue. All the famous pirate hunters must be looking for me," Arlong explained to Kiba, "Where is Sasuke Uchiha? It's not nice of him to beat up all my crewmen while I was not here."

"Threaten all you want, but I won't tell you a thing," Kiba responded.

Sakura seem quiet.

"What's wrong Sakura?" a fishman with his hair tied like a stingray's singer and fins on his elbows asked Sakura, "Why do you look so strange?"

"It seems that you're still suspicious of me," Sakura responded.

"Yes, we're suspicious because you're too smart," the man responded.

"_Who wants to die because of these stupid reasons?"_ Sakura thought, _"Why is everything going wrong at a time like this? My plan has almost succeeded."_

"I'm surprise of you Sakura," Kiba responded, "I would think someone that deceived Naruto would have something to say."

"The only thing I trust is money! It's all your fault for being stupid and allowing yourself be tricked by me," Sakura responded.

Just then Haji jumped out of the water.

"Captain Arlong, you're back already? How are you doing?" Haji asked.

"Huh?" Arlong responded.

Haji noticed his crewmates were on the ground unconscious and injured.

"What happened?" Haji responded.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha, the pirate hunter," Arlong responded, "Where did you go, Haji? If you were here, this wouldn't have happened?"

"You're right, sir! I surely won't let anyone do this to my friends! I will kill him for sure!" Haji responded.

"So, you don't know where Sasuke is?" the ray-fishman asked.

"Err…just a while ago, I met one suspicious boy with a sword," Haji responded and realize something, "Eh? Could it have been him?"

"You idiot! You met him and you didn't know?" the crew responded.

"Where did he go?" Arlong asked.

"I just took him to Kokoyashi village," Haji responded.

"You helped him too?" the crew responded.

"He said that he was Captain Arlong's guest, so I helped him," Haji explained, "Besides, I never thought that Captain Arlong would come back so early."

"So we don't have to worry, because he is looking for me too," Arlong responded.

"_No, Sasuke wouldn't be looking for Arlong, he must be looking for me,"_ Kiba thought, _"And if he's at Kokoyashi Village, Akamaru will find him."_

"_It's not good to let them do anything now,"_ Sakura thought.

"Who is that?" Haji asked pointing at Kiba.

"Sasuke's friend. He thought that he could easily defeat the fishmen," Arlong responded.

Sakura use the moment to punch Kiba.

"Sakura," the fishmen responded.

"What the heck Sakura?" Kiba responded.

"It's your fault for messing with Arlong," Sakura responde.d

"Huh?" Kiba responded.

"It's my fault for letting you follow me to this place. However, every guest must obey the house rules!" Sakura explained, "You shouldn't have gotten involved in the first place. If I let you go, the business that I've done for the past 8 years could be ruined! So I would like to help you rest in peace."

"Rest in peace?" Kiba responded.

"She has grown to become a perfect pirate," Arlong responded.

"Kill him Sakura!" the crew shouted.

"For your sake, don't try to compare yourself to me," Sakura responded.

"_Looks like I'm on my own,"_ Kiba thought.

Kiba took out a smoke bomb and threw it into the ground causing it to burst.

Smoke spread out through the area.

"I already thought that you would do this," Sakura responded as Kiba came at her.

"Inuzuka Secret Technique: All Force!" Kiba shouted going for a hit.

Sakura blocked Kiba and punched him in the stomach.

"Act like you passed out and fallow my lead," Sakura said to Kiba.

"Huh?" Kiba responded.

"Do it or you'll die for real," Sakura responded.

"Fine," Kiba responded.

As Sakura jumped back Kiba collapsed on the ground,

The fishmen crew cheered as Kiba laid there as if unconscious.

Sakura kicked Kiba into the ocean.

…

Kiba use this to swim as far from the fishmen crew as he can.

"_Now I can go find Sasuke and Akamaru,"_ Kiba thought.

…

"I am sorry that I suspected you, Sakura. You are our friend," the ray-fishman responded.

"Friend? I've never had any friends. I joined you because I will be able to collect 100 million berries and buy Kokoyashi Village from you," Sakura responded.

"A person like you, who betrayed her hometown and trusts nothing but money. I always wonder why you are so interested in that small village," the fishman responded and took out a map of the village, "Until I found this."

"That's mine!" Sakura responded.

"Yours? What just thing thing can anger you?" the ray-Fishman asked.

"Huh? What's that Kuroobi?" Arlong asked.

"It is a treasure map, which indicates where the treasure is hidden in Kokoyashi Village," Kuroobi responded.

The crew rushed to see it.

"Give that back to Sakura, it belongs to her," Arlong responded.

Sakura took the map back.

"Don't touch this. It's my treasure," Sakura responded, "There are still many mysteries about this, and I don't hope that anyone will understand. However, the real problem is the buying of the village. Don't tell me that you won't sell it to me."

"If I am going to break our promise, I'd rather die!" Arlong responded, "That's my way of doing business."

"You are understandable Arlong," Sakura responded.

"She grown up," Arlong responded with a laugh.

…

The cow-fish monster was pulling the boats to Arlong Park but took a left at the cliff.

It hit the cliff and send the two boats flying into the forest.

The boats hit the ground which turned out to be going downhill, as they skidded through the area.

"Wahoo!" Naruto shouted.

"What's the chance of this of happening?" Suigetsu responded.

"Not likely," Kakashi responded.

…

Sasuke was fallowing Akamaru when they heard something.

"What was that?" Sasuke responded.

Suddenly the two boats came at Sasuke and Akamaru.

Sasuke grabbed Akamaru and jumped onto the boat

"Hey Sasuke Akamaru!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto!" Sasuke responded.

The boats continued until it crashed.

"What the heck were you guys doing?" Sasuke responded as everyone was getting up.

"We were trying to get Sakura back," Naruto responded.

"Then why is Kakashi here?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm here because I was asked to helped a village here," Kakashi responded, "Which reminds me, I better go find the one who send the request."

"Hey Suigetsu, are you alright?" Haku asked as Suigetsu had splattered in water form from the crash.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Suigetsu responded.

"This isn't the first time something like this happened," Juugo responded.

"_And I joined this crew,"_ Choji thought.

"Hey where's Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"That's right, we got to go rescue him," Sasuke responded, "He was captured by the Fishmen."

…

At the area the cow-fish monster crashed, the villagers gathered.

A marine ship was coming toward them.

"What is going on?" Nojiko asked.

…

The marines had gathered around Arlong Park.

"Is that Arlong Park?" the major asked, "If we let a pirate become this powerful, the world will be in danger."

"I think so, Major Prinprin," a marine officer told a Major with curl up design hair wearing jewelry.

"Everyone understand that our goal is to rescue all the survivors of Goza Village from Arlong, but I think our task will be completed if we can destroy that cold-blooded pirate castle," Major Prinprin responded.

…

Arlong was informed of the Marines.

"Unit 77," Arlong responded, "They must be a newcomer! Could someone just go and tell them not to do foolish things? Give them 2 million berries and tell them to get the hell out of here!"

Suddenly there was a sound of a cannon fired as a cannon ball was coming at them.

Arlong opened his mouth and bite down on the cannon as it hit his mouth and destroyed it.

"Let's get them!" Arlong shouted."Chew, Kuroobi and Haji, go after them!"

A fish man with long snout wearing a blue vest shirt, black pants for a mouth, Kuroobi and Haji headed off.

…

Chew attack the crew as Kuroobi removed the rudder and Haji formed a whirlpools by removing a huge rock.

The Marine Ship was caught into the whirlpools and was destroyed.

…

The villagers watch as the ship was gone.

"I don't even think that Ninja Core member can help now," Nojiko responded.

"I wouldn't say that," someone said.

Nojiko turned to see Kakashi.

…

Kiba had managed to avoid the mess by swimming close to the shore.

"_That was too close,"_ Kiba thought.

…

Chew Kuroobi and Haji returned successful.

"Great job," Arlong greeted.

"It was an easy job. We know everything about this area," Chew responded.

"With Sakura's maps and our strength, no one can defeat us," Haji responded.

"Speaking of that, Sakura is one of the most important members of the Arlong Empire, but if she can collect 100 million berries, she will return to her hometown, and we promise we wouldn't get involved with her anymore right?" Chew asked.

"Yes, I'd rather die than to break a promise. That's the way I am," Arlong explained.

…

"Alright, we need to go save Sakura," Naruto responded.

"I don't need saving," someone said.

The group turned to see Sakura.

"Sakura!" Naruto responded.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked.

"We came here to get you," Naruto responded, "You are a member of my crew."

"Please, don't make me laugh, all you need is just someone who can navigate, am I right?" Sakura asked.

"It doesn't matter, besides what happened to the girl who told me she hated pirates because they took someone close to you?" Naruto asked, "Why didn't you just told us the truth about you being part of another crew? Or the real reason you were collecting 100 million berries, which we still have no clue why you're trying to do that?"

"It doesn't matter, because it doesn't involved you," Sakura responded.

"Doesn't involved us? You were the one who wanted to be our navigator. Cause of it, any situation you were in involved the rest of the crew," Naruto responded, "That's what being crewmates means."

"Listen I only went find you because Arlong out to kill Sasuke, and will kill anyone else that are friends of his," Sakura responded, "You might think you're strong, because you're a Jinchuriki that ate the Biju Devil Fruits, but your strength doesn't compare to Arlong. Heck, you obviously hasn't fully comprehend the power you possess Naruto."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Why don't you ask Sasuke or Haku, since they seen what happened you were hypnotized by the enemy," Sakura responded.

"What?" Naruto responded.

"What about Kiba? Where is he?" Haku asked.

"I don't know, probably somewhere in the sea," Sakura responded, "Just get off this island. I don't want outsiders to waste their lives here. Don't you understand? The reason I befriended you was for money! And now you don't have anything, so I don't have to care about you anymore. I will return your ship to you. Just get out of here and find a new navigator or One Piece or whatever you want to do! Goodbye!"

Sakura left them.

"What is up with her?" Naruto responded.

"She's hiding something," Juugo responded, "Something that seems to matter to her."

"Huh?" Suigetsu responded, "How do you know?"

"I saw it too," Haku responded, "She's obviously doesn't fully mean what she said."

"Well, I'm not leaving," Naruto responded.

Akamaru whimpered about something

"Don't worry Akamaru, we'll find Kiba," Naruto responded.

…

Kiba was walking through the village dripping wet.

"I need to find Sasuke," Kiba responded, "Hopefully Akamaru will catch onto my scent."

…

The Shinobi Crew was sitting at the beach.

"So we're just going to sit around here?" Choji asked.

"Well we need to find Kiba," Sasuke responded.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" someone asked.

They turned to see Kiba standing there.

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted.

Akamaru barked and ran toward his master.

"Looks like our crew is almost back together," Sasuke responded.

"Alright," Naruto responded.

…

Sakura had came to her home where Nojiko was at.

Nojiko was picking oranges and turned to Sakura.

"So what happened, Sakura?" Nojiko asked.

"Nothing, I just want to take a rest for a while," Sakura responded.

"Take a rest, but you don't have to destroy stuff while taking a rest. And if there really was nothing going on, you would not have brought out that map," Nojiko responded, "You promised me that you would tell me everything."

"It's just something stupid," Sakura responded.

"Then why not tell your own sister," someone said.

Sakura turned and saw Kakashi standing there.

"It been a long time Sakura," Kakashi greeted.

"Kakashi, what…" Sakura responded, "I mean…"

"Relax Sakura, Kakashi told me the truth," Nojiko responded, "Although you volunteering your crewmates to help a village seemed off."

"You're not mad?" Sakura asked.

"You were trying to protect them, so no," Nojiko responded, "Not to mention before you came back, I met the Shinobi Crew Tracker Kiba and his dog Akamaru."

"Oh," Sakura responded.

"As for me, you were only doing what you were doing to buy back your town," Kakashi responded, "But Sakura, if you just told Naruto the full truth in the beginning, I think he would understand."

"It's not that simple," Sakura responded, "As far as I know, he doesn't trust me anymore anyways."

"You'll be surprise how much trust can be build when the truth is revealed," Kakashi responded.

"Just leave me alone," Sakura responded and fell asleep.

"Don't take Sakura the wrong way, trust and friendship is the two things that hurts her the most," Nojiko responded.

"Well, thanks for the pay," Kakashi responded.

"Sorry, after what happened to the marines, I can't risk a member of the ninja core doing the same," Nojiko responded.

"Why didn't call the marines in the first place?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, there was a rumor that a lieutenant of the marines was being bribe to leave Arlong Park alone, and I didn't want to turn to a marine just for the same thing to happen," Nojiko responded.

"Really, well it doesn't matter," Kakashi responded, "Now that my mission is over, maybe I can help the Shinobi crew with whatever decision they make. I owe them that much."

"Alright," Nojiko responded, "I'm coming along, I want to meet this Shinobi Crew."

* * *

**A/N:** Just so you know, I won't have Neji Tenten and Lee to join the Shinobi Pirates. One Neji and Tenten are for marines, and Lee is training to be a member of the Ninja Core with Gai-sensei (Explain when Lee appears). However I was thinking of having Juugo and Suigetsu join, and later have Sai join.


	30. Sakura's Choice

**Sakura's Choice**

Kiba was telling the group what happened.

"So Sakura saved you?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Kiba responded.

"Come to think about it, she saved me too," Sasuke responded.

"Okay, Sakura is definitely hiding something," Naruto responded.

"It's hopeless! There's nothing you can do to change Arlong's system.

They turned to see Kakashi and Nojiko.

"Kakashi and…" Naruto responded, "Who are you?"

"Her name is Nojiko, she's Sakura's older sister," Kiba responded.

"Oh really," Sasuke responded.

"Paid Kakashi to end the mission request, and I don't want you to get involved with our business!" Nojiko responded.

"She's going to explain about what happened to Sakura," Kakashi responded.

"Does her past have to do with why she left us?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Nojiko responded.

"Alright we'll listen," Naruto responded.

"What?" Suigetsu responded, "Speak for yourself."

"Actually I'm curious," Juugo responded.

"Just listen," Haku responded.

"I'm willing to listen since Sakura is part of the crew," Choji responded.

"Even though you're new to the crew," Kiba responded as Akamaru agreed.

"That's why these people give Sakura so much trouble," Nojiko responded.

…

Nezumi arrived at Kokoyashi village in his marine ship.

"I am Major Nezumi of unit 16, I want to see Gen, the chief of Kokoyashi village," Nezumi requested.

Gen walked up to Nezumi.

"I am Gen, what do you want from us Major?" Gen asked.

"Can you take me to the hous of the woman named Sakura Haruno?" Nezumi asked.

…

Sakura woke up and rub her eyes.

"I might of just fallen asleep," Sakura said, "Where did Nojiko and Kakashi go?"

Sakura look at the basket of Fruit.

"_Soon everything will be back to me,"_ Sakura thought, _"Including my dream."_

…_Flashback before Arlong came around…_

Sakura grew up slightly stronger than others and use it to steal or punish others.

"Let go of me, it's just one book," child Sakura cried as younger Gen was holding onto her as she had 2 books from the book store.

"Don't be so stingy," Gen responded.

"They got a lot already," Sakura responded.

"Don't be stupid. They are a bookstore, so they are supposed to have many books. How many times have I told you not to steal?"

"But my house is poor, I have no choice," Sakura responded, "Don't be so stingy."

…

Gen took Sakura to her house.

Bellemere! Bellemere! Come out here!" Gen shouted, "Your little girl made some trouble again."

A woman with dark red hair wearing a blue shirt and yellow apron came out.

"You're home already Sakura?" the woman asked.

"Yes Bellemere," Sakura responded as the woman was her adopted mother.

"Don't try to make me angry!" Gen responded, "I want you to take care of her! How many times has this sort of thing happened? Everyone in the village knows about this already!"

"But she's still young. How about you Gen? When you were young, you also use to steal from others." Bellemere responded.

"Because of your backup, these kids have become so bad!" Gen shouted.

"I know, I know. You must have her paid for her right?" Bellemere asked, "Right now, I don't have any money. So next time, I'll pay you with my body, okay?"

"Stop making fun of me!" Gen shouted blushing.

"Your face is turning red," Bellemere responded.

Gen left really angry.

"I am so sorry, Bellemere, but I really wanted this book," Sakura apologized.

"If you wanted it, why didn't you tell me?" Bellemere asked.

Nojiko came in at the moment.

"You are so silly Sakura. If I were you, they wouldn't be able to catch me," Nojiko responded.

Bellemere hit both of them saying, "Don't be thieves!"

"That hurt!" Sakura cried.

"I was just joking," Nojiko responded.

"But Bellemere, you wouldn't buy this book for me," Sakura responded.

"It's just a book. Why don't I buy it for you?" Bellemere asked, "Listen, this year, the weather is good and every farm has many oranges. So the price of oranges is dropping and I can't make that much money, understand?"

"I understand," Sakura responded.

Sakura showed Bellemere some maps she drawn as she read the book she took, which just so happen to be about Navigation.

"Wow a map of this island! After sea maps, you even learned how to do land maps! That's amazing," Bellemere responded.

"Yes, right now, I'm studying about how to navigate a ship," Sakura responded.

"This book here is about the diseases around the world," Nojiko responded, "These two book wouldn't happen to be about your dream and hobby, would they?"

"Well, I want to travel around the world with my navigation technique, and I will make a map of the world," Sakura responded, "And if I want to travel around the world, I'll need to know about any illness and treatments needed."

"A map of the world? That's very interesting, and you have a point about knowing about illnesses found around the world," Bellemere responded, "So this map is the first step towards the dream!"

"You haven't eaten anything lately Bellemere," Sakura said.

"I already ate oranges. I am on a diet now," Bellemere responded.

"So, I will not eat too," Nojiko responded.

"What are you saying? Children should eat a lot," Bellemere responded.

"You're lying, Bellemere. It's because we don't have money you don't eat," Nojiko responded.

"Is that true?" Sakura asked.

"I am on a diet. Don't underestimate the power of the oranges. Even though I turned 30 years old. I still have very healthy skin," Bellemere responded.

"But your hands are pale," Sakura responded.

"Just shut up and eat!" Bellemere responded.

Then Bellemere took out a dress with a lion head on it with words saying 'I am Lion' on it.

"Here Sakura, a beautiful dress by me," Bellemere responded.

"I don't want it! It's Nojiko's old dress," Sakura responded.

"You have no choice because you are 3 years younger than me!" Nojiko responded.

"But I want to wear a new dress too," Sakura responded.

"I wear the old ones too. You're my younger sister, so get use to it!" Nojiko shouted.

"I'm going to the orange farm," Bellemere responded.

"You're not my real sister. We're not even related!" Sakura shouted.

"What are you saying?" Nojiko responded, "I always think of you as…"

Bellemere hit Sakura with force.

"Sakura!" Nojiko responded.

"We're not related! So what? You don't have to care about that. From now on, don't talk about that again!" Bellemere shouted.

"So what, if you didn't have us, you would live better! If you didn't adopted us you could get what ever you want!" Sakura shouted as she started crying, "I wish I was adopted by rich people!"

Bellemere was shock hearing it.

"Really? Okay! Just go ahead and do whatever you want to do! I don't care about you anymore," Bellemere responded, "If you hate this house, just get out and stay with someone else!"

"Both of you stop it!" Nojiko shouted.

"I'm going now!" Sakura shouted and left.

"Sakura!" Nojiko shouted.

"Sakura," Bellemere responded.

"Bellemere, you've never thought about that, right? You just said that because you were angry right?" Nojiko asked.

Bellemere look at Nojiko and smiled.

"Nojiko, you are very mature, but I still act like a kid! I understand now," Bellemere responded, "Can you bring Sakura back here? I will prepare a delicious dinner for both of you."

"Yep!" Nojiko responded.

…

Sakura went straight to Gen apparently.

"So, you are coming to me," Gen responded.

"Yes, I ran away from home," Sakura responded.

"From outside the village to inside the village? You call that running away? What an easy idea," Gen said laughing.

"If Bellemere didn't have us, Bellemere would be happier," Sakura said.

"Why do you think that?" Gen asked.

"Because of us, Bellemere became poorer, and the villagers hate her because of me," Sakura responded.

"You are thinking about that too? Don't worry about that. When Bellemere was your age, she was a trouble child like you," Gen responded.

"What? Bellemere?" Sakura asked.

"Don't be surprised. If you ask anyone here, Bellemere was the most troubling one," Gen explained, "But when Bellemere left the village and became a marine, every villager was surprise."

"A marine?" Sakura asked.

"I'll never forget that stormy day, she came back with you and Nojiko, who were very sick. She was injured herself, but she wanted to make sure you were treated first," Gen explained.

"But wasn't I abandoned and left under a bridge?" Sakura asked.

"Bellemere lied to you. I heard that it was the time which she was almost killed in the war," Gen responded, "She found Nojiko with you in her arms. Cause of you two, Bellemere decided that she wouldn't give up and die," Gen explained, "Your relationship is thicker than blood."

Nojiko came in and found Sakura.

"You're really here," Nojiko responded.

"She has come to take you home," Gen figured and told Sakura, "Just go!"

…

Arlong and his crew invaded the island and took over.

"Sakura, Nojiko, this place is dangerous. Hurry up and hide in the forest behind the village," Gen ordered.

"But Bellemere is at home," Sakura responded.

…

"Listen up, you have to pay us for each person here. 100,000 berries per adult, and 50,000 berries per child. This time I will give you a surprise," Arlong said, "I will kill only the people who don't have money to pay. Tell me how much we'll get?"

"About 25 million berries," one fishman responded.

"Excellent," Arlong responded

…

Sakura and Nojiko overheard this.

"What are we going to do, Nojiko?" Sakura asked, "Will Bellemere be okay?"

"She must be okay! They can't find our house because they can't see it from the village," Nojiko responded.

…

Gen was worried about Bellemere as she would had to pay for her, Sakura and Nojiko, and Nojiko didn't had the money.

Arlong was about to leave when one of his fishmen told him about Bellemere's house.

Arlong headed there while Nojiko cook.

…

Gen look for Sakura and Nojiko, but couldn't find them.

…

"Hurry up Nojiko!" Sakura shouted as she and Nojiko headed home.

Sakura and Nojiko finally reached the house when the doctor stopped them.

Arlong had injured Bellemere's arm after stopping her from attacking him.

"Bellemere, you are so stupid! Don't waste your life on such stupid thing!" Gen shouted, "You always have many alternatives left! You can solve the problem with money!"

"Gen," Bellemere responded.

"That's right, marine girl! If you pay 100,000 berries per adult and 50,000 berries per child, everyone will be save," Arlong responded.

"But I don't have enough," Bellemere responded.

"Alright, pay 100,000 berries if not more if you're keeping others," Arlong responded.

…

The doctor explain to Sakura and Nojiko.

"Understand now? There is no evidence to prove that you and Bellemere are related," the Doctor explained, "While they still don't know about you, please get out of this village now! Get off of this island as fast as you can, because there is no way left to save all three of you."

"No! Why do we have to go? I want to stay here," Sakura cried, "Is it because we are poor? Can't we be Bellemere's daughters?"

"You have to choose between staying a family or staying alive. You can't just do whatever you want at a time like this," the doctor explained.

"Okay, 100,000 berries," Nojiko said, "I understand now. I'm going to get out of this village."

"Nojiko," Sakura responded.

"Let's go Sakura," Nojiko responded.

…

Bellemere wasn't thinking the same.

"So 100,000 berries for 2 kids. That money is for my two daughters. I don't have any money for myself," Bellemere responded.

…

Sakura and Nojiko heard this and was shock.

"Bellemere…you," Gen responded.

"What did you say?" Arlong asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't say I don't have a family," Bellemere responded, "Even if I have to die…I still want to be a mother, and those kids are my daughters, right?"

"You have daughters?" Arlong asked.

…

Nojiko and Sakura rushed to Bellemere.

"Sakura Nojiko," Bellemere responded as they ran to her for a hug.

She hugged them back.

"I want to buy you a book and beautiful dresses, and whatever you want. I'm sorry that I haven't done anything for you. I am not a good mother," Bellemere responded.

"I don't care about that, I just want you alive," Sakura cried, "Who will look at my map of the world?"

"You use to be a marine, you have to be good," Nojiko cried.

"Are they your daughters?" Arlong asked.

"Yes," Bellemere responded, "You won't hurt them, right?"

"Sure, if you give up your life," Arlong responded.

"Somebody help us!" Sakura cried.

The villagers responded, but Arlong's Fishmen crew stopped them.

Arlong aim a gun at Bellemere and shot her.

"Sakura Nojiko, don't give up on life, there will be better things in the future," Bellemere said before she died.

"Bellemere!" Sakura and Nojiko shouted.

"Under my control, a person with no money isn't allowed to live!" Arlong shouted.

Haji came out with Sakura's maps.

Sakura jumped and punched Haji in the stomach causing him to gasp.

"Give those back!" Sakura shouted, "I wrote those!"

"Sakura don't go near them!" Nojiko shouted.

Arlong took a look of the maps.

"Ho! This is very good! This kid wrote these maps, and even made hurt a fishman," Arlong responded, "Haji, take her with us!"

"Yes sir!" Haji shouted picking up Sakura.

"Let me go!" Sakura shouted.

"Let go of Sakura!" Nojiko shouted.

"Hold on, you got the kids money, and you promised not to hurt them," Gen responded.

"I just want to borrow her, but I promise that I won't hurt her," Arlong responded.

Kuroobi cut Gen with a sword creating fresh wounds.

"I will rescue you soon Sakura," Gen responded.

"That's enough, you don't have to save me! Please I beg you! I don't want anyone else to die!" Sakura shouted.

The villagers were punished as Sakura was taken away.

…

Arlong destroyed every ship on the island.

The villagers and Nojiko buried Bellemere.

Days later Sakura returned on her free will.

"I have joined Arlong's group," Sakura announced, "And I will write maps for them."

Everyone was shocked as Sakura revealed the tattoo of the Fishmen.

"Sakura, I can't forgive you!" Nojiko shouted, "How can you join those pirates? This is unforgivable! Do you know what kind of people they are?"

"If I have to live justly and be killed like Bellemere, I'd rather stay alive and live as a bad person!" Sakura shouted back.

"What are you saying? Bellemere died to save us," Nojiko responded.

"That's enough Nojiko!" Gen said.

"Why?" Nojiko asked.

"Get out of here Sakura! Don't you ever come back to this village again!" Gen shouted.

Sakura cried and ran away.

"After all this time, that kid still thinks that Bellemere isn't her mother," Gen said.

"_That can't be, Sakura loved Bellemere,"_ Nojiko thought.

…

Nojiko went to Bellemere's grave and found Sakura there.

"Sakura!" Nojiko responded.

"Nojiko! Remember what Bellemere said?" Sakura asked.

"Huh?" Nojiko asked.

"In the future something good will happen," Sakura responded, "Captain Arlong took me with him, and at that time, there were 5 marine ships that tried to catch him but they were all killed by Captain Arlong. Even when help comes, they will get killed. So, we have to do something by ourselves. But he told me I can buy the village back for 100 million berries."

"100 million berries!" Nojiko responded.

"Yes, in exchange for joining them and drawing maps for them," Sakura responded, "Captain Arlong even is allowing me to learn some medicine."

"But that much money?" Nojiko asked, "Even an adult who works their whole life can't get that amount of money!"

"But I will find that by myself, because we are already in trouble with paying them every month. If I ask the villagers for help, they would get hurt again, and I never want to see that again," Sakura responded.

"But you have to stay with the person you killed Bellemere," Nojiko responded.

"That's okay. I can even smile in front of him," Sakura responded, "I decided that I will not cry again! I will fight alone."

…_End of Flashback…_

Nojiko was telling the Shinobi crew that story.

"Ever since then, that girl has never cried, or ask anyone for help. Because she doesn't want to die like our mother," Nojiko explained, "She was only 9 years old, and Sakura decided to fight alone in that situation. Have you ever realize how much pain she has been through?"

Haku remembered of what happened between him and his family before Zabuza found him, and after Zabuza found him, he became a tool to

Choji remembered the last time he saw his mother.

Sasuke and Naruto remembered the story of what happened between Inari and his father.

Even Kakashi seem to be remembering something from his past.

"Well I came here to tell you not to do anything stupid. If you get involved with her, you will make those fishmen suspicious of Sakura, and her plan for the past 8 years will be ruined," Nojiko explained, "So, I want you not to create any more trouble and stop hurting her feelings."

…

Sakura was thinking back of how she started stealing from pirates.

"_It's been a long way, but I only need 7 million berries more, and I will have 100 million berries. I can go out one more time, and get that money,"_ Sakura thought smiling, _"And I'll be free from Arlong. Bellemere, finally I can laugh with all my heart."_

…

After Nojiko told them the story, Naruto walked through the village.

Naruto saw Gen with a group of Marines leading them to Sakura's house.

"What do you want form Sakura?" Gen asked.

"Just take us to her," Nezumi responded, "Don't ask anything."

"_What are they up too?"_ Naruto thought and decided to fallow.

…

Sakura stretch out ready to go again.

"Just one more time," Sakura responded.

She heard someone walking up to her and turned to see Gen and the marines.

"_Gen, and the marines?"_ Sakura thought.

"I am major Nezumi of the 16th Marine Unit. You are the outlaw name Sakura Haruno, right?" Nezumi asked.

"I guess you can say that, considering I belong to Arlong's pirates," Sakura responded, "You are a marine Major, so you should easily understand. If you do something to me, Arlong won't let you go. What do you want from me?"

"A pirate huh? I heard from someone else that you're a thief," Nezumi responded, "You stole from some pirates. I don't have anything against stealing from pirates, but a thief is a thief, and a sin is still a sin. Do you understand? If those treasures are stolen from the outlaws, the government will take care of those treasures and give them back to their owners."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"I mean, you should give us all the treasures you stole," Nezumi responded and ordered his men to search for treasure.

Sakura punched some of the men.

"You should be paying more attention to those that Arlong is hurting, not me," Sakura responded

"You're an outlaw, so you'd better shut up," Nezumi said and ordered his men, "Don't worry about her, and continue the search."

"Sir there's something in the orange farm," one officer reported.

"Just dig it up!" Nezumi responded.

Sakura punched the man out for that.

"Stop! Sakura's money is the money that can help Kokoyashi village! What right do you have to take that money away, Marine?" Gen shouted.

"What? Are those words that you are suppose to say to a marine major?" Nezumi responded.

"Gen…how long did you know?" Sakura asked.

"I've known it for a long time," Gen responded, "I never believed that you could betray us, so we made Nojiko tell us everything. Everyone in the village knows this, but we didn't want our hope to prevent you from leaving the island. That's why we had to pretend that we didn't know."

"What?" Sakura responded.

"What are you talking about?" Nezumi asked, "So you're saying that everyone in this village is a thief, and you want us to arrest all of you?"

"We're trying to say that we cannot expect anything from the government! So we have to fight by ourselves," Nojiko shouted as she had arrived to see the mess, "If you didn't come to help us, you'd better get out of here! If you don't hurry, Arlong will sink your ship!"

"Arlong? Do you think that he will sink my ship," Nezumi responded.

"Sir we can't find it," an officer responded.

"How hard is it to find 100 million berries?" Nezumi asked.

"How do you know it's 100 million berries?" Someone asked.

They turned to see Kakashi standing there.

"Well, from that headband, you must be from the Ninja Core," Nezumi responded, "What are you doing here?"

"I was requested to come here," Kakashi responded, "Now answer my question. How do you know how much Sakura stolen?"

"I just thought it would be about that amount," Nezumi responded.

"Impossible, not unless you know how much Sakura stolen from each Pirate crews," Kakashi responded.

Sakura realized Kakashi was right.

"Did Arlong ask you to come here?" Sakura responded.

"We're only using the identity as government personels to do what was supposed to be done to the thieves," Nezumi responded.

"So you're saying you're a pirate's pet," Kakashi responded, "You don't deserve to call yourself a marine."

"Take care of them! Don't let them get involved with the search," Nezumi responded.

The marines fired but Naruto jumped in front of them.

"Wind technique: Vortex Shield!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto summoned a vortex that protected them from the bullets.

"What are you still doing here?" Sakura asked, "I told you to get out of here!"

"Do you really trust Arlong?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shoved Naruto a side and ran off.

…

Sakura went into Arlong's base.

"Arlong!" Sakura shouted.

"It's our navigator! What's wrong? Why do you look so sad?" Arlong asked.

"You used that marine to take my money away from me, right? What's the meaning of this? You told me that you would not break your promise about the money!" Sakura shouted.

Arlong grabbed Sakura.

"Tell me. When did I break my promise?" Arlong responded.

…

Nezumi has found and took Sakura's money from under her nose.

…

"You can always go and steal again," Arlong responded, and if you try to escape this island, we'll kill everyone in Kokoyashi village."

Sakura kicked Arlong to free herself and ran off.

…

Gen has assemble the villagers to fight Arlong.

"Wait!" someone shouted.

The villagers turned to see Sakura.

"It's alright, I'll collect the money again, just be patient," Sakura responded.

"That's enough Sakura," Gen said, "You done everything in your power to fight alone, and you did well."

"But," Sakura responded.

"You are very smart Sakura, and you have your dream to accomplish," Nojiko responded, "Just leave it to us."

"But if you go, you'll get killed. I don't want you to get hurt," Sakura responded.

"We know, but nothing you say will change our minds," Gen responded and shouted, "Let's go!"

The crowd left to fight Arlong as Sakura sat there crying.

Sakura took a knife and stab herself in the shoulder where her tattoo was at.

She was about to stab herself again when someone and stopped her.

Sakura turned and saw it was Naruto.

"What do you know Naruto? You don't know anything!" Sakura shouted while crying.

"Is that what you really think?" Naruto asked.

Sakura knew Naruto was right and agreed.

"Naruto help me," Sakura cried.

Naruto untied his headband and placed it in front of Sakura.

"I don't care how strong Arlong thinks he is, every member of my crew are friends, and no one hurts my friends," Naruto responded.

"Naruto…" Sakura responded.

"Right guys?" Naruto asked turning around.

Sakura look and saw Sasuke, Haku, Kiba, Akamaru,Suigetsu, and Juugo waiting.

"You bet," Kiba responded.

"Let's go take care of some Fishmen Pirates," Choji responded.

"Kakashi is waiting for us, let's not make him wait much longer," Naruto responded

…

Villagers were ready to go attack Arlong but stopped seeing Suigetsu and Juugo.

"Step aside!" Gen shouted.

"Sorry, but I been told to not let a single villagers come through," Kakashi responded, "But don't worry, the ones who stands a better chance than all of you combine is on their way."


	31. Double Swordsmen Strike

**Double Swordsmen Strike**

Naruto and his crew arrived at the entrance.

"Let's do this," Naruto responded.

"Right," Kakashi responded.

…

"Arlong, a group of humans came here, and one of them is Sasuke Uchiha," a fishmen said.

"Sasuke and his friends, doesn't matter, they're not worth killing," Arlong responded.

A blast of wind broke into the room.

Naruto came in ready to go.

"Which one of you is Arlong?" Naruto asked.

"That's me," Arlong responded, "Who are you?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a pirate captain of the Shinobi Pirates," Naruto responded.

Naruto walked forward but two fishmen stopped him.

"Where do you think your going?" one fishman asked.

"You have to deal with us before talking to him," the other fishman explained.

Naruto made the hand sign and transformed into Jinchuriki form.

"Get out of my way!" Naruto shouted punching and kicking them.

"What does a pirate captain need from me?" Arlong asked.

Naruto punched Arlong in the face sending him flying.

"Captain Arlong!" The crew shouted.

"I'm going to make you regret making my friend Sakura cry," Naruto responded.

The Fishmen Pirates came at Naruto.

"Expand-Expand Fist!" Choji shouted.

Choji used his fist to take down some of the fishmen.

"Fire Technique: Fire Blast Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted taking a deep breath.

Sasuke fired a fire blast that hit some of the fishmen

"Water Technique: Tsunami Wave!" Haku shouted.

Haku slam his hands on the ground and summoned a Tsunami that hit the rest of the men.

Haku Choji Sasuke Suigetsu Juugo Kiba Akamaru and Kakashi walked up.

"That's the boy I helped," Haji responded.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Kuroobi responded.

The crew was surprise to see Kiba alive.

"So you're pirates," Arlong responded, "And you want Sakura?"

"You're not even worthy enough to fight Captain Arlong, I will make all of you become my pet's meal!" Haji shouted, "Show yourself my powerful fight!"

A huge wave formed from the water, and the Cow-Fish monster came out looking as if it was hit by lightning.

"Momoo?" Haji responded.

Momoo look at Naruto and Kakashi.

"You again," Naruto responded.

"I guess it was working for Arlong," Kakashi responded.

Momoo cried and turn around to swim away.

"Stop Momoo! Where are you going?" Haji asked.

"Momoo, what are you doing?" Arlong asked.

Momoo froze in fear.

"Okay, if you really want to leave, I won't stop you," Arlong responded.

Momoo turned around to attack Naruto and Kakashi,

The crew ran at the crew with Momoo.

"I'll handle this," Kakashi said revealing his Sharingan and made the hand signs, "Lightning Technique: Lightning storm!"

Cloud gathered as Lightning fired down and hit Momoo.

"He's a lightning user," The crew shouted.

"I don't want to fight you guys," Naruto responded, "I want to fight you, Arlong."

"That's great, because I was just thinking about killing you too," Arlong responded.

Kuroobi Haji and Chew were ready to attack.

"I'll leave the crew to you guys," Naruto responded, "I want to fight Arlong."

"Well you have to fight us first," Kuroobi said.

"Black in!" Haji shouted and fired ink from his mouth.

"Ice Technique: Ice Wall!" Haku shouted and stomp on the water.

A wall of Ice formed and block the ink.

Haji fired a rock at them next.

"Expand-Expand: Human boulder!" Choji shouted.

Choji's body expanded into a ball as rolled wildly and hit the boulder and destroyed it.

"You're just humans with some skills, you don't stand a chance against us fishmen," Kuroobi responded.

"Hey Squidman, I can take care of you," Sasuke said.

"I'll take you down for fooling me Sasuke Uchiha!" Haji shouted.

"I'll help you if needed," Haku responded.

Haji picked up a rubble and threw it down at Sasuke.

Sasuke and Haku dodge the attack barely and draw out his sword.

"Water Bullet!" Chew shouted and fired a water bullet.

Suigetsu took the hit and splatter.

Juugo use the time to partial transform and punched Chew.

Kiba and Akamaru tackled Chew as well.

Arlong got up in the chaos.

"Choji you help me against that guy," Kakashi said referring to Kuroobi, "You and me both should be able to fight him."

"Alright," Haku responded.

"Hey what about me?" Suigetsu asked.

"Suigetsu, I don't think your power will be much help against these guys," Juugo responded.

…

Sasuke charged at Haji.

"Octopus Black Ink!" Haji shouted and sprayed ink out of his mouth.

Sasuke dodge it as Haku moved in.

"Ice Technique: Ice Senbols," Haku shouted.

Haku hit the water causing it to spray out and formed Ice like needles.

The needles hit Haji.

Sasuke moved in with his sword and cut through Haji's hair.

…

Choji was dodging Kuroobi's attacks.

"Can you use that Lightning technique?" Choji asked.

"I used up half of my chakra in that battle," Kakashi responded.

…

"I'm strong against swordsmen moves," Haji told Sasuke.

"I don't care," Sasuke said activating his Sharingan.

Sasuke moved in and cut down on Haji.

Haku moved in but Haji jumped onto the top of the building.

"I haven't gotten serious with you yet," Haji responded.

Sasuke started feeling slightly weak.

"_Darn it, I still haven't fully recover from my fight with Itachi,"_ Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke, take it easy," Haku said, "It won't do us any good if you use up all your strength."

…

"You're not going to help your crew?" Arlong asked Naruto.

"Even if I do, it wouldn't matter," Naruto responded, "I didn't pick weaklings for my crew."

"Hmph," Arlong responded.

…

"I'm going to take you down Sasuke!" Haji shouted coming down.

Sasuke kicked Haji into the building.

"_I need to conserve on my chakra,"_ Sasuke thought and said to Haku, "Haku, I might need you to stay back for a bit."

"What?" Haku responded.

"Trust me, something tells me this will require an ancient swordsmen technique," Sasuke said.

…

"Expand-Expand Human Boulder," Choji shouted.

His body double in size into a ball as he started spinning at Kuroobi.

Kuroobi didn't dodge as he send a punch.

Kuroobi punched Choji sending him backwards.

"I can tell you ate a devil's fruit, but the power of the Devil's Fruit don't work on me," Kuroobi said.

Kakashi moved behind Kuroobi and send a punch.

Kuroobi grabbed Kakashi's arm and threw him into the ground.

Kakashi turned into a log on contact.

"Substitution," Kuroobi said, "The move of the Ninja Core."

"So you know about the Ninja Core," Kakashi said walking out from behind some rubble.

"Us Fishmen are well aware about the Ninja Core," Kuroobi responded.

"Choji are you alright?" Kakashi said.

Choji came out from some rubble.

"Yeah, I been through worst," Choji responded.

…

Haji came out with 6 swords.

"I will teach you that I am Haji, from the 6 swords dojo, the number 1 swordsman of Fishmen island! Even if the heavens fell apart, a human like you two can't defeat me," Haji responded.

"Suigetsu, we'll need your swords skill expertise," Sasuke said.

"Finally, I was getting bored," Suigetsu responded.

"I will show you the wall that regular humans cannot cross! 6 Swords skill that requires 6 hands and a flexible body to perform," Haji shouted going for an attack.

"It been a long time since we did this," Suigetsu responded.

"Just don't mess it up Suigetsu," Sasuke responded.

"Die!" Haji shouted.

Sasuke and Suigetsu moved back to back with each other.

"Sword Technique…" Suigetsu shouted taking out his sword.

"Double Swordsmen Strike," Sasuke finished.

Haji attacks with all his swords as Sasuke and Suigetsu.

Sasuke and Suigetsu blocked each attack while moving instinct to the other's movement.

Sasuke and Suigetsu mad a strike on an opening.

Haji was cut clean with the technique.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"Double Swordsmen strike," Haku responded, "Zabuza told me about it, it's technique that requires two swordsmen at the same level strike and block as if acting as one."

"I'm really mad now!" Haji shouted, "How are you even working together, one of you is a fire user, while the other is water."

"You don't get it," Suigetsu responded, "When more than one swordsman fight for the same cause, they can become one. Even if they're total opposites."

"And even though we have different reasons for why, Suigetsu and I both want to become one of the Swordsmen of the Seas," Sasuke said.

"6 swords technique: Octopus stands firm!" Haji shouted creating one point with his swords and came at them.

Suigetsu and Sasuke dodge the attack.

"Dancing Swords!" Haji shouted moving his swords like a windmill.

Suigetsu took the hit and turned into water.

Sasuke moved in and strike Haji.

"I will make you both pay!" Haji shouted.

Suigetsu moved in and cut through Haji's swords.

"What?" Haji responded.

Sasuke sheathed his Katana threw Shurikans with wires.

The Shurikans went around Haji and tied him up.

"This won't hold me!" Haji shouted.

Sasuke made a series of hand signs.

"_Fire Technique: Dragon Flame!"_ Sasuke thought and blew a blaze of flames at Haji.

Haji was burned from the intense flames.

Suigetsu sheathed his sword.

"So that's what Sasuke had planned," Haku responded.

Kuroobi was about to attack Sasuke.

"Expand-Expand Leg!" Choji shouted.

Choji's leg grew in size as he kicked Kuroobi.

"Your battle with us isn't over," Kakashi said.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought to try and divide each battle up to the battle against Arlong. The next few chapters might be shorter than usual though.


	32. Underwater Lightning

**Underwater Lightning**

"You two think you can stand a chance against me," Kuroobi responded, "You're just embarrassing yourselves. Especially considering one of you is some fatso who can't swim."

"What did you say?" Choji asked.

"Cool it Choji, he's purposely trying to get you angry," Kakashi explained.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Choji asked.

"Stay here, and wait for the moment to attack," Kakashi responded, "Haku, since you're not busy, you can help too."

"Alright," Haku responded.

Kakashi started running toward the water and run on top of it.

"What's wrong? Come at me!" Kakashi shouted to Kuroobi.

"Fine!" Kuroobi said and dived into the water.

…

"That man must be crazy if he thinks he can win on water!" Arlong laughed.

"You don't know Kakashi Hatake real well," Naruto responded.

"We'll see about that," Arlong responded.

"_Arlong is busy watching his crew fight my friends, I could use this moment communicate to Kurama,"_ Naruto thought and closed his eyes and focus, _"Kurama, I need your advice, and you better give me it."_

"_**You picked a heck of a bad time to ask me for advice,"**_ Kurama responded, _**"Let me guess, you want me to help you find a way to take down the Fishmen."**_

"_Only Arlong,"_ Naruto thought.

"_**Fishmen been around for a long time, none can be truly trusted,"**_ Kurama said, _**"In your state, you have better luck fighting a human pirate."**_

"_There has to be a move that works,"_ Naruto thought.

"_**There is one, but you can't handle it,"**_ Kurama responded, _**"Ask me again when you can properly use my power."**_

"_Great,"_ Naruto thought.

…

Kakashi waited patiently on the water.

Kuroobi jumped out of the water and aim his fin-elbow at Kakashi.

Kakashi dodge the attack barely.

Kuroobi dived back into the water.

"_Wait patiently,"_ Kakashi thought.

"Catching whip!" Kuroobi shouted.

His hair wrapped around Kakashi's leg and pulled him under water.

"Kakashi!" Haku shouted.

…

Kakashi was under water as Kuroobi came at Kakashi.

"_Now or nothing,"_ Kakashi thought making the hand signs, _"Lightning Technique: Shockwave!"_

Kakashi touch the hair and send a shockwave of electricity.

It hit Kuroobi and shocked him.

"_Fishmen may have an advantage in water, but Lightning can travel through water,"_ Kakashi thought.

Kakashi swam up to the surface.

"You'll pay," Kuroobi said.

…

Kakashi reached the surface and gasp for air.

"Kakashi!" Choji and Haku shouted.

"Be ready, he's coming!" Kakashi shouted climbing onto the water

Kuroobi came out from underwater.

"Don't think because you use some lightning technique you can win," Kuroobi shouted, "You can't protect anyone, you're just a hero wannabe!"

"Ice Technique: Frozen Layer!" Haku shouted slamming as soon as Kakashi was on it.

The square area where Kakashi was froze, and it even froze around Kuroobi's body.

"What the heck?" Kuroobi shouted.

"Expand-Expand Drop Kick!" Choji shouted rising his foot in the air.

His foot increase in size as he use it to drop kick down on Kuroobi breaking some of the Ice.

Haku helped Choji regain balance on the land as his foot return to normal size.

"Now!" Kakashi said making the hand signs.

Kakashi slam his hand on the water.

"Lightning Technique: Scatter Electric Shock.

Electricity scattered into the water and hit Kuroobi shocking him.


	33. Berserk Juugo

**Berserk Juugo**

Kiba Akamaru and Juugo Fight chew.

"All Force!" Kiba shouted as he and transform Akamaru ran at him.

"Water Bullet!" Chew shouted firing a water bullet.

Kiba and Akamaru dodge it.

"We still have one technique on our side," Kiba said.

Akamaru barked something.

"I know buddy we haven't fully master this technique, but it's do or die," Kiba said.

Juugo moved in and punched Chew.

"Kiba don't hold back!" Juugo shouted.

Kiba and Akamaru nodded and jumped.

"Inuzuka Special Chakra Technique!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru started spinning, "Fang-over-Fang!"

Chakra started spinning around Kiba and Akamaru as they spin rapidly into razor sharp twisters.

Chew grabbed Kiba and Akamaru both and collided them together.

Kiba and Akamaru hit the ground as Akamaru transform to normal.

"You two are pathetic," Chew said.

"_No other choice,"_ Juugo thought.

Juugo's body turn brown as it went through a complete transformation.

…

Sasuke sense power rising from Juugo.

"Juugo!" Sasuke shouted.

…

Naruto heard Sasuke and turned to see Juugo.

"What the heck?" Naruto responded.

…

Juugo jumped and started attacking Chew with endless punches.

"Water Bullet!" Chew shouted and fired a water bullet.

Juugo's skin formed a shield as as the water hit it.

"Kill," Juugo whispered.

"What?" Chew responded.

"Time to Kill!" Juugo shouted.

…

"Dang it!" Sasuke shouted, "Kiba Akamaru, get out of there!"

…

Kiba and Akamaru rose from pain.

"Get out of there Kiba!" Sasuke shouted.

"What?" Kiba responded and turned to see Juugo, "What in the world?"

…

"Could this be what Sasuke warn us about?" Naruto asked.

…_Flashback…_

"Unfortunately this gift comes with a risk, as I was born with a second personality that goes berserk if not controlled," Juugo explained about his power.

…

"Jugo means well, but every time he let out even a little bit of his berserk personality, he becomes unpredictable, and will hurt anyone, friend and enemy," Sasuke responded.

…_End of Flashback…_

Juugo started punching Chew around like as if he was a punching bag.

"I'll be the one who will kill!" Juugo shouted and send multiple water bullets.

Juugo dodge each attack and punched Chew into the ground.

Juugo's fish transformed into a cannon that fired a huge blast of chakra.

Chew sit on the ground barely conscious.

"Must kill!" Juugo shouted.

"Juugo!" Sasuke shouted.

Juugo turned to Sasuke.

"You won Juugo, Kiba and Akamaru are safe, calm down!" Sasuke shouted.

"I rather die!" Juugo shouted running at Sasuke.

"Choji now!" Sasuke shouted.

"Expand-Expand Drop Kick!" Choji shouted.

Choji leg increase insize as he kick Juugo into the ground.

Sasuke climb onto Juugo and pin him into the ground.

Sasuke took out a special pill and force it into Juugo's mouth.

"Swallow it," Sasuke responded.

Juugo swallowed the pill and his body turn back to normal.

"Are you calm?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Juugo responded.

"What was that you gave him?" Haku asked.

"A special drug that Juugo gave me when we met," Sasuke responded, "Any time he gets out of control, I just need to immobilize him long enough to force the pill in him, and the drug kicks in and calms him down."

"Where did he get it from?" Kakashi asked.

"From a Lady I met once when I was a child," Juugo responded, "She was the first person to ever took me down in berserk mode."

"_To be that unstable as a kid,"_ Kakashi thought, _"The only person I can think of that can create such a drug. Could it be her?"_

…

Sakura had bandage up her shoulder and headed to Arlong Park.

"_I have to go to Naruto, he must be fighting Arlong right now,"_ Sakura thought clutching Naruto's headband.

* * *

**A/N:** I told you chapters 32 and 33 would be short. Now the best battle is on the way.


	34. Jichuriki vs Fishman

**Jichuriki vs Fishman**

Arlong was ticked off that his best crew members were defeated.

"I'm going to make you all pay for that," Arlong responded.

"You have to fight me before you fight my friends," Naruto responded.

"Please, you're just a weakling human. I don't have to even touch you to kill you," Arlong responded.

"You want to bet," Naruto responded.

Arlong threw some water at Naruto.

Naruto jumped and avoided the attack.

"Why don't you die like a pathetic human you are?" Arlong asked.

Naruto glared at Arlong.

"Arlong!" someone shouted.

Everyone turned to see Sakura standing there.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Just in time Sakura, I am about to crush these worthless pirates to the ground," Arlong responded.

"I've came here to kill you Arlong," Sakura responded.

Arlong burst out laughing.

"You kill me, like you tried to do in the past?" Arlong asked, "You humans don't stand a chance to kill me! Face it, you'll be our navigator forever!"

Naruto clench his fist.

"Listen, if you agreed to continue being our navigator we'll spare everyone in your village," Arlong said, "Except for these pirates, they don't deserve to live after what they have done."

"Don't listen to him Sakura!" Naruto shouted.

"Huh?" Sakura responded.

"If Arlong was true to his word, why did he try to shoot your sister when he promise your mother he wouldn't harm either of you?" Naruto responded, "Why would he send marines after your treasure knowing it would make you have to start over from scratch in saving that money?"

Sakura realize Naruto was right.

"This guy is a lying scum," Naruto said, "He doesn't deserve your talent and skill as a Navigator."

Naruto jumped at high speed and punched Arlong into the ground

"Shadow Clone Technique!" Naruto shouted making the hand signs.

A shadow clone formed on the ground.

"The shadow clone placed his hands on the ground.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi: Underground Chakra Claw Attack!" the clone shouted.

Multiple Chakra Claws broke out from underground and grabbed onto Arlong

Naruto made some hand signs while aiming at Arlong.

"Wind Technique: Air Bullet!" Naruto shouted taking a deep breath.

Naruto fired an air bullet at Arlong.

Arlong took a direct hit from the Air bullet.

The shadow clone disappeared as the chakra claws disappeared.

Arlong manage to get back up after so many hits.

"You have some skill," Arlong responded, "What are you?"

"Captain Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of Kurama, the Nine-Tail Fox Demon," Naruto responded, "And I'm just warming up."

"I don't care what you are, you'll give up and die, just like any other insect that upsets me," Arlong responded, "Do you know what the difference is between you and me?"

"Not really, I mean you have sharp teeth, but in my Tailed Beast form I have fangs," Naruto responded.

"It's species!" Arlong shouted and started going for a bite.

Naruto dodge the attack.

Arlong went for some more bites but Naruto dodge each attack.

Naruto fooled Arlong into biting the pillar.

The pillar broke from the force of Arlong's bite.

"Humans are weak, you don't have the force I have," Arlong responded.

"We'll see about that," Naruto responded and made the hand sign, "Kyuubi-Kyuubi Transformation!"

Naruto transformed into Nine-Tail Fox form.

"Now we both have powerful jaws," Naruto responded.

"Don't make me laugh," Arlong responded, "You're still a stupid human, that has no power of his own."

Arlong ran at Naruto full speed.

Naruto jumped up and tackle Arlong before jumping off.

"That won't stop me," Arlong responded.

Naruto jumped at Arlong and hit him in the jaw with one of the tails.

Arlong's teet shatter from the impact.

"How do you like that?" Naruto responded, "Let me tell you something, I lack navigational skills, I can't cook, I don't really know much about other natures, I can't talk to animals, I can't use a sword. But the one thing I do know how to do is fight."

"Really, then you must give your crew a headache," Arlong responded, "How can you call yourself a captain when you only know how to fight?"

"Knowing how to fight is all I need to defeat you," Naruto responded, "Now show me what you can do!"

"You ask for it!" Arlong said as new teeth grew in, "My teeth can grow back stronger than the old ones."

Arlong remove his row of teeth as if they were false teeth connected together, as new ones grew in.

He took out the new set and again another set grew in.

"Do you understand how strong Fishmen are now?" Arlong asked.

"Not really," Naruto responded.

"Killing Teeth!" Arlong shouted coming at Naruto using his hands as if they were jaws opening and closing the rows of teeth in each hand.

Naruto dodge first set of teeth and bit down on Arlong's hand.

Naruto's fangs manage to sink into Arlong.

"Naruto bit Arlong!" Sakura responded.

Naruto spit out Arlong's hand and jumped back.

"Yuck! You taste horrible!" Naruto complained as he tried to spit out the taste.

…

Kiba and Suigetsu burst out laughing at Naruto.

"What was the point of biting Arlong, if you were just going to let go?" Sakura shouted.

"_So much for that plan…whatever that plan was,"_ Kakashi thought.

…

"You bit me," Arlong responded.

"Yeah, and you don't taste so great either," Naruto responded.

"You'll pay!" Arlong shouted going for another attack with the teeth.

Naruto jumped out of the way and started darting around Arlong.

"What are you up to now?" Arlong asked.

Naruto swipe his tails as he ran causing the ground to shake.

"This won't work," Arlong responded.

Arlong went to attack but Naruto dodge each attack.

Arlong clench the teeth down on Naruto's shoulder.

"I got you," Arlong responded.

"No I got you," Naruto responded.

Naruto swipe one of his tails and hit Arlong sending him back.

Naruto transformed back into human form with a slightly injured shoulder.

"Now you're injured," Arlong said getting up.

"You really don't get anything about the powers of the Jinchuriki," Naruto responded, "No matter how many times you bite me, in a few minutes my wounds would be fully healed."

"That's impossible," Arlong responded.

"Is it?" Naruto asked and rose one of his hands, "When I was 7, I stabbed this hand with a small sword. (**A/N:** Prologue chapter)

Arlong dived into the sea.

"_Maybe I can fish him out with the Chakra Claw,"_ Naruto thought.

"…_because you ate the devil's fruit, the moment you focus you chakra into the balloon, it'll be rejected…"_ Jiriaya's words echoed in Naruto's head (**A/N:** 'Mastering the Rasengan' Chapter).

"_That's right, my chakra would be rejected if I tried,"_ Naruto thought.

Naruto noticed a fin sticking out of the water.

"That must be Arlong," Naruto responded.

The fin dived into the water and disappeared.

…Underwater…

"No one can compare to my speed under the sea," Arlong said watching Naruto from where he was.

…On Land…

Naruto move his shoulder feeling only little pain.

"My injury is almost healed," Naruto responded.

Arlong jumped out from underwater.

Naruto took the hit as Arlong landed into the building.

"Ouch," Naruto responded.

"Don't think because you got away from one hit, you can avoid me," Arlong responded, "Shark on Darts!"

Arlong jumped at Naruto like a dart.

"Wind Technique: Vortex Shield!" Naruto shouted making the hand sign.

Vortex Shield surrounded Naruto.

Arlong hit the shield with enough force that he broke through the wind resistance.

Naruto dodge Arlong's attack.

Arlong's Nose was dug into the ground as he was sticking up like a dart.

"Shark on Dart!" Arlong shouted darting at Naruto again.

Naruto barely dodge the attack again.

"Naruto, let me help!" Kakashi shouted.

"No! I want to fight this guy alone," Naruto responded.

"Shark on Dart!" Arlong shouted going for a another strike.

Naruto dodge the nose but still took a direct hit.

"_I need to transform into Jinchuriki form,"_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto! Arlong is back underwater!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru barked.

"Let us help you Naruto!" Haku shouted.

"I can handle this!" Naruto responded, "Just stay back!"

…

Arlong waited underwater.

…

Naruto transformed into Jinchuriki form, only his chakra was more intense and stronger.

"_This is almost like what happened back at Syrup Village,"_ Sakura thought.

"_Could the Nine-tails found another way to control him?"_ Sasuke thought.

Naruto moved his hands in front of him.

…

"Shark on Dart!" Arlong shouted darting toward Naruto.

…

"_Wait until he jumps out,"_ Naruto thought.

Arlong darted out of the water at Naruto.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Both Hand Chakra Claws!" Naruto shouted.

Chakra Claws surrounds Naruto's hands.

Naruto use the chakra claws to block Arlong's nose.

Arlong forced them into the building.

Arlong jumped off Naruto onto the building.

"Die!" Arlong shouted and darted at Naruto, "Shark on Dart!"

Naruto move his hands in front of him.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi: Multi-Claw Grab!" Naruto shouted.

Multiple chakra claws shot out from Naruto's hands and arms.

Naruto use them to grab Arlong in mid-air and threw him into the ground.

Arlong opened his eyes which turned into a shark eyes when they're angry.

Arlong grabbed Naruto's leg and threw him into the building.

"What was that?" Naruto responded.

Arlong ran at Naruto full speed.

Naruto made the hand signs.

"Wind Technique; Wind Blast!" Naruto shouted taking a deep breath.

Naruto fired a blast of wind from his mouth.

Arlong dodge it and moved in for a punch.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra Claw!" Naruto shouted raising his hand in the air.

Chakra Claw formed, stretch up to the roof, and grabbed hold.

Naruto use it to pull himself up as Arlong punched the wall.

Arlong pulled his hand out of the wall revealing that he grabbed a sword from the room.

The sword was like a long staff with jagged triangle shape blade on one side.

Arlong use the blade to attack Naruto.

Naruto dodge the attacks as fast as he could as Arlong chased him.

…

"At this rate, Naruto won't stand a chance," Juugo responded.

"This isn't good," Choji responded.

…

Arlong had chased Naruto into the Navigation room.

The room was filled with maps, boxes, shelves, and had a desk and chair.

"You better not involve yourself with this anymore, Demon-Boy," Arlong said.

"Why are there so many papers here?" Naruto asked.

"These are maps that Sakura spend 8 years to write. It's not hard for Fishmen to research about navigation, but we can't find a good Navigator. I have sought Navigators around the world, but nobody can write a map as accurately as her," Arlong explained, "She's very talented, and there's no one stupid enough to let such talent go to waste."

Naruto got up but Arlong aim his blade at Naruto.

"Sakura's happiness is to write maps, and that is also part of my dream!" Arlong explained, "And when we have learned everything about the seas around the world, there will be no one who dares to fight us! The world will be my empire! I already accomplish my dream here in the East Blue. A person like you can't use Sakura like I do!"

Naruto grabbed Arlong's blade and stop it cold.

"_What happened to Kiribachi?"_ Arlong thought, _"Why can't I move it?"_

"Use Sakura?" Naruto responded and gripped the blade with so much force it broke.

"Kiribachi," Arlong responded.

"What do you think Sakura is?" Naruto asked.

"She is the best Navigator I've ever seen. Even though she is a human, she is smart compare to those rat brain humans! Sakura may be a tricky little kitten and a cute one," Arlong explained, "I intend to keep Sakura in this room to write a map for me until she dies, and I will give her food. If she wants any dress, I will buy it for her. I will provide her with everything she wants as long as she continues writing those maps for me! Because we are friends!"

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra Claw!" Naruto shouted aiming at the desk.

A Chakra Claw formed from Naruto's hand and pushed the desk through the wall outside.

…

Everyone watch as the desk flew out of the building.

They were confuse, including Sakura.

…

"Shadow Clone Technique!" Naruto shouted making the hand sign.

Shadow Clones formed around Naruto.

Each clone threw out every map and anything else they can get their hands on out of the building.

"What do you think you're doing?" Arlong shouted.

…

Sakura watch as everything in the navigation room was thrown out of the building.

She remember how Arlong forced her to write using the things in the room, and punish her when she purposely did something wrong.

"Naruto…thank you," Sakura cried.

…

Arlong tried to attack Naruto but ended up attacking a clone, as it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Arlong bit down on one of the Narutos.

The Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I can't allow this room to exist," Naruto responded.

"Err…" Arlong responded.

Naruto stretch out his right arm.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Double Handed Chakra Claws!" Naruto shouted.

Chakra claws formed and surround Naruto's right hand.;

Chakra started spinning in Naruto's hand, forming the Rasengan.

"You stupid demon-boy, you can't defeat me!" Arlong shouted and Darted while spinning at Naruto, "Shark on Tooth!"

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted extending his right hand with the Rasengan.

The Rasengan hit Arlong and send him flying out of the building.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I normally end the whole island adventure arch on the same chapter I end the battle, but since what is about to happen will be the start of the bounty on Naruto's head, I thought of saving it for the next chapter.


	35. Spreading News: Naruto's Bounty

**Spreading News: Naruto's Bounty**

Naruto stepped out of the building victorious and gave a fox like grin.

"I told you guys I can do it," Naruto said.

Everyone cheered for Naruto.

Sakura cried with joy while still holding onto Naruto's headband.

The villagers cheered and planned to take down Arlong Park, ending their nightmare.

"Stop right there!" someone shouted.

Everyone turned to see Nezumi and his men standing there.

"This is my lucky day. I had a change to watch a very interesting fight from the beginning to the end. It's not strange to say that you are very lucky, because no one will believe that unknown pirates can defeat those fishmen," Nezumi said, "Kakashi Hatake, you have taken part of this as well, and I thought you were from the ninja core."

"I am, I was just paying off a dept," Kakashi responded.

"Well it doesn't matter, because, thanks to you, every single berries of Arlong will be mine," Nezumi shouted, "Everyone, drop your weapons! I, commander Nezumi of Unit 16 will be happy to accept all the treasure!"

Sasuke grabbed Nezumi.

"Everyone is happy, so you'd better not disturb them!" Sasuke said.

…

Sasuke and even Naruto beat up Nezumi and his men.

"You think that you can get away from this," Nezumi responded.

"Still talking like this?" Choji asked.

"Naruto," Sakura responded.

Naruto turned to Sakura who handed him his headband.

"I think this rightfully belong to you," Sakura responded.

"Thanks Sakura," Naruto responded and took the headband.

Naruto tied his headband over his forehead proudly.

Sakura kneeled down to Nezumi and picked him up by the collar.

"This is for trying to hurt my sister and taking my treasure," Sakura said and punched Nezumi into the ground with force.

"Sakura…" Choji responded.

"I never seen you punched that hard," Naruto responded.

"That's because I was always holding back, and still am," Sakura responded.

Sakura walked up to Nezumi.

"Now, you better give the people of this island every single berry on Arlong, so they can rebuild the villages Arlong destroyed. As well as return my money," Sakura said puilling on Nezumi's whisker-hair.

"Okay, ow-ow, I'll do what you say," Nezumi said.

"Good," Sakura responded.

"You dirty pirates! You will be punished soon. Especially your captain, Naruto Uzumaki!" Nezumi shouted and swim off.

…

Sakura took the Shinobi Pirates to Bellemere's grave.

"So this is where your mother was buried," Naruto responded.

"Yeah, Bellemere may have been my adopted mother, despite what I said when she was alive, she was the best mother I had, and remembered," Sakura responded, "I don't know if she'll agree to it, but Naruto, I'm willing to be your navigator."

"Sakura, you're more than just a navigator, you're our friend," Naruto responded.

"Yeah, you're right," Sakura responded.

…Days Later…

Nezumi had reported to Marine Headquarters about Naruto and his Shinobi Pirate Crew.

Nezumi send them a picture of Naruto.

The picture was of Naruto giving his fox like grin with both of his hands up giving a V sign for victory.

The Headquarters decided since Naruto took down Buggy: who had fifteen million berries on his head, Krieg: who had seventeen million berries on him, and Arlong: who had twenty million berries on him (Not Kuro since the Marines originally thought he was dead), Naruto will received the highest bounty over the three of them: thirty million berries.

Wanted posters with the picture of Naruto was send across the world to every Marine Base.

…

On an island with a town known as Rogue town, the marine base there received the wanted poster.

A boy a year older than Naruto, with ebony-brown long hair tied at the end of the hair, pale white pupiless eyes, wearing a Marine uniform, and a regular headband around his forehead was at the fax machine when it came through.

"A new wanted poster," the boy said and look at it.

His eyes widen at the picture and he smirked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, it been a long time," the boy said, "Maybe I can use this to have Hinata join the marines."

The boy took the poster to the main leader of his base.

…

In another area of Rogue town, in a mansion, a girl with indigo long hair, pale white pupiless eyes, wearing a purple jacket, blue jeans and white shoes was looking through the newspaper before her father, or cousin does.

She stopped at the wanted poster for Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto," she said and smiled.

"Hinata, are you done with the paper?" a man asked from another room.

"Um yes," Hinata said and hid the poster, although knowing it was pointless as her cousin should already know and will most likely tell her father.

…

A man around Kakashi's age, and a boy that is a year older than Naruto, was sailing on a small ship.

Both of them had black bowl haircut hair, bushy eyebrows, wearing a green spandex, a red cloth leaf division bands around their waste, and leg warmers around their legs hiding some training weights.

However the man was wearing a green vest, and the boy's eyes were more circle shape.

"We're going to Rogue town next Lee," the man said.

"Yes Gai sensei," Lee responded.

A bird came with some regular news.

Gai took the newspaper and look through until he saw the recent wanted ad.

"Hey Lee, isn't this that kid you knew from Fuchsia City?" Gai asked.

Lee look and recongnize Naruto's face.

"My old friend Naruto has seemed to be fallowing his dream!" Lee shouted.

"This means a time of celebration!" Gai shouted.

…

"This is no time to celebrate The Shinobi Pirates had stayed in Sakura's home village for the celebrations, but time came for them to leave.

During the celebration Sakura had her tattoo representing the Arlong pirates removed, just to add a new tattoo of the leaf symbol representing the Shinobi Pirates on the right shoulder, and a windmill with an orange on the left shoulder.

Sakura said her goodbyes to Nojiko and Gen, and stole from her own villagers before leaving with the crew.

Also for some reason, they had orange trees planted in pots on the ship.

Now they were heading out to their next location with their reinstated Navigator, Sakura.

Naruto had talked the crew into letting Juugo stay, but the crew wasn't so happy about that.

"Naruto are you sure that's a good idea?" Sasuke asked, "You seen how Juugo gets!"

"Yeah, but we have those drugs," Naruto responded.

"We don't have a life time amount though," Sasuke responded.

"I don't mind leaving if necessary," Juugo said.

"No, you can stay Juugo," Naruto said, "If we're going to go up against pirates like Arlong in the Grand Line, we're going to need his power."

"Hey Sakura, you think we should have someone take care of your orange trees?" Haku asked.

"Don't worry I will," Sakura responded reading a news paper that she paid for.

"Why do we have orange trees on the ship again?" Suigetsu asked.

"I have no clue," Kiba responded as Akamaru barked.

"Hey Sakura, will it be alright I use some of these oranges for my recipes?" Choji asked.

"Only if you help take care of the trees," Sakura responded.

"Sure seems fair," Choji said.

"Watch it Choji, she might take advantage of that," Sasuke said.

"Now would I do that?" Sakura asked.

"Yes!" Kiba Sasuke and Haku answered as Akamaru yipped.

"So Sakura, how long until we get to the Grand Line?" Naruto asked.

"We should get there today," Sakura responded flipping pages and saw a flier, "Guys you might want to see this."

Sakura showed them a wanted poster on Naruto.

"Wow thirty million berries," Naruto laughed.

"Don't you understand anything? This means that many people are looking forward to killing you! With this very high price, the main base must do something for sure!" Sakura shouted.

"Not to mention Pirate Hunters," Suigetsu responded.

"Naruto, I'm sorry to say this, but we can't waste time going to Rogue Town," Sakura responded.

"But…we have to…" Naruto wined making a puppy dog face, "I know a friend there that could join our crew."

"What's so great about this person anyways?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, she's from the Hyuuga Clan," Naruto responded.

"Did you say the Hyuuga Clan?" Sasuke asked.

"What's the Hyuuga Clan?" Kiba asked.

"They're rival clan from the Uchihas," Sasuke said, "They have the 3rd Visual technique, the Byakugan. It allows the user to be able see telescopically at almost 360 degree angle around them. And they can see into any chakra network."

"Oh woopy do, you have Sharingan, so what?" Suigetsu responded.

"She can also use Haki along with their chakra to close off chakra networks just by hitting them with either an open fist, or just their fingers," Naruto responded.

"Haki?" Sakura asked.

"It's a power born from the user's will power," Haku responded, "Haki comes in several forms. Most clans capable of using it has either a large chakra network or vast amount of chakra."

"Listen, this friend of mine is a good friend of mine," Naruto responded, "I promise, we won't be there very long. So please…"

"Fine, we need to get supplies for the Grand Line anyways," Sakura responded

…

In Fuchsia City, Ayame and the few people that like Naruto was celebrating Naruto's bounty.

"This is no time to celebrate!" the mayor shouted.

"Oh come on mayor, look at it, Naruto looks so happy," Ayame responded, "He's finally fallowing his dream!"

"That or his destiny," the mayor said.

…

At Tazuna's house, Tazuna was having the usual breakfast with his family.

Ever since the bridge was completed, their island gain money.

"Oh well look at that," Tazuna said looking at a flier.

"What is it?" Tsunami said.

"Look for yourself," Tazuna said handing the flier.

Tsunami look and smiled seeing Naruto's picture on it.

"Well, who would have thought," Tsunami said.

Inari look at it and smiled.

"Inari you're not upset that the boy who saved us is wanted?" Tazuna asked.

"No, because no matter what he did, he's still the guy who saved our island," Inari said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Tazuna responded.

…

Kakashi landed his boat on an island that Iruka was using as a base.

"Kakashi Hatake, it been a long time," Iruka greeted, "So what honor do I get for this visit."

"I met the boy you told me about," Kakashi said, "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto Uzumaki, it been 10 years since I last heard that name," Iruka responded, "How is he doing?"

"Well he started his pirate crew. He even named it the Shinobi Pirates," Kakashi responded, "Right now he has 7 other members as well as one of the member's dog."

"Wow," Iruka said.

"Kaedo, your son and his dog Akamaru is on the crew," Kakashi said turning to a shaggy old man.

"Kiba huh? Sounds good," Kaedo said.

"You might be interested in seeing this," Kakashi said handing Iruka a flier.

Iruka look at it and laugh.

"30 million berries, tell me this isn't his first bounty," Iruka laughed.

"It is, he earned that for defeating Arlong as well as other powerful Pirates as well," Kakashi said.

"Well then, we should celebrate for our old friend's achievement!" Iruka shouted.

"Yeah!" the crew shouted.

"Kakashi join us," Iruka responded.

"Sorry, but I have to go report to HQ," Kakashi said, "I just thought I stop by."

"Thank you then," Iruka responded.

…

In Syrup Village, Hanna and Kaya was talking to each other about the flier.

"I can't believe it, not to long ago, Kiba left with that crew, and now he is part of the most wanted crew in the East Blue," Kaya said.

"Yeah, but that only makes things more dangerous for them," Hanna responded.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I decided to have Naruto use puppy-dog face on Sakura. And I introduce Haki early. I have plans for Haki.


	36. Battle in Rogue Town

**Battle in Rogue Town**

The Shinobi Pirates docked on the island town of Rogue Town.

"We're finally here!" Naruto shouted.

"So this is where the Pirate Era started," Choji responded.

"I'm going to go find my friend," Naruto responded.

"I'm just going to look around," Sasuke explained.

"Same here," Kiba responded, "Right Akamaru?"

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I'm going to go shop for some food," Choji said.

"I might go look at some swords," Suigetsu responded.

"I'll stay on the boat incase trouble comes," Juugo responded.

"I'm going to look at some tools and weapons," Haku responded.

"Alright, we can't stay here forever, we need to get moving," Sakura responded, "So let's agree to meet back at the ship in a few hours."

"Right," everyone agreed and headed their separate ways.

…

Naruto walked through town trying to find the Hyuuga place.

"Maybe I should have asked Kiba or Juugo to come with me," Naruto said.

Naruto crashed into a girl carrying some supplies.

"Sorry," Naruto responded.

"It's okay," the girl said, "Wait…Naruto?"

Naruto look to see it was Hinata he bumped into.

"Hinata?" Naruto responded, "I can't believe it, I found you!"

"It's been a long time," Hinata responded.

"I say," Naruto responded, "Oh, you haven't join the marines have you?"

"No, but you remember my cousin Neji, right?" Hinata asked.

"How can I, that destiny freak," Naruto responded, "Oh sorry...again…"

"It's okay, I know what he's like," Hinata responded, "Well Neji's a marine."

"What? Are you serious?" Naruto responded.

…

Suigetsu decided to fallow Sasuke until he found a sword shop.

"Why are you following me?" Sasuke asked.

"Come on, can't I walk with an old friend?" Suigetsu asked.

"Fine," Sasuke responded.

"You haven't learn your lesson?" someone asked.

"I will be honored to fight you," someone else said.

Sasuke turned to see a girl with black long hair wearing glasses, a regular shirt and pants facing two men.

"What did you say? You want to fight us?" one said.

"That's good," the other said.

The two men went to attack the girl.

The girl took out her sword and cut through the men.

However the girl collapsed and drop her glasses.

Sasuke picked up the glasses.

"Here," Sasuke said.

"Sorry, and thank you very much," the girl said looking up.

Sasuke was shocked seeing her face.

…

Haku was looking at some ninja tools, especially sinbols.

"This doesn't seem reliable," Haku said.

"Oh trust me, that one is," the man said.

"No, I need weapons that can be good in any battle," Haku said.

"You sure know about your weapons," someone said.

Haku swiftly took out a sinbol and turned around and block a Kunai that the person was going to use to what seem to be stabbing him.

Haku look and saw it was Zabuza as he retreated his attack.

"Your reflex has improved Haku," Zabuza responded.

"Zabuza," Haku responded.

…

"So Neji is a marine," Naruto responded.

"Yeah, he's already a lieutenant," Hinata responded, "Um…Naruto…?"

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

"Do you still want me join your crew?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah of course, that's exactly why my crew and I came here for!" Naruto responded, "Of course that's if you still want to join."

"I would love too, but…I need to pack, and probably tell my father," Hinata responded.

…

Kiba and Akamaru were walking around.

"This is boring," Kiba responded as Akamaru whimpered.

He look and saw Naruto talking to Hinata.

"Hey it's Naruto!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru barked.

…

"Hey Naruto!" someone shouted.

Naruto turned to see Kiba and Akamaru.

"Well speaking of my crew," Naruto responded, "Hey Kiba, Akamaru."

"Hey," Kiba responded and look at Hinata, "Well hello there."

"Um hi," Hinata responded.

Naruto cleared his throat.

"Hinata this is my crew's tracker Kiba Inuzuka, and his dog Akamaru," Naruto responded, "Kiba this is my childhood friend, and our new shipmate, Hinata Hyuuga."

"Wait, you're the person Naruto talks about?" Kiba asked, "Wow, I was half expecting it to be a guy, but it doesn't matter. Sakura would be happy to no longer be the only girl on our crew."

"Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Our Navigator," Naruto responded, "She's the reason how we got here."

"Oh," Hinata responded, "Well I need to go back to my house and prepare."

"Sure, we can help," Naruto responded, "Right Kiba?"

"What? Why me?" Kiba asked.

"Because she's our new crew member, and we should help her move into our ship," Naruto responded.

"Fine," Kiba responded.

"My place is near the execution area," Hinata responded.

…

Hinata took Naruto Kiba and Akamaru to her house.

Sure enough they could see the execution area.

"Wow, this is where the great pirate era began," Naruto responded.

"I'll be back," Hinata responded and headed into her house.

…

Sakura was trying on different clothes but didn't buy a thing.

…

Sasuke and Suigetsu finally found the sword shop.

"That girl look a lot like my sister Suigetsu," Sasuke said.

"Hold on, I thought your sister was killed," Suigetsu responded.

"She was," Sasuke responded, "That's what make this more shocking."

"Come on, let's just look at some swords," Suigetsu responded, "That'll get your head out of it, I know it would for me."

"That's because you're willing to go after any sword you can get your hands on," Sasuke said.

…

They entered the store.

"We're here to look at some swords," Suigetsu responded.

"We're happy to help fellow swordsmen, we been running for 200 years," the owner said.

"I have a hundred thousand berries, what can I get for that?" Suigetsu asked.

"Well, you can get a regular sword, but that's about it," the man said.

"Sasuke can I borrow some money?" Suigetsu asked.

"What…why me?" Sasuke asked.

The owner saw the swords strapped on Sasuke's and Suigetsu's back.

"May I have a look at that sword of yours?" the owner asked.

Sasuke handed the sword over to the man.

"_It's it, the legendary blade of the Uchiha and the blade of Mangetsu Houzuki,"_ the owner thought unsheathing both

"Can we have our swords back?" Sasuke asked.

"_I bet I can use that silver hair kid to sell these easily,"_ the owner thought and said, "Sure, but aren't you a bit curious about these swords?"

"I already know about my sword," Sasuke responded and I won't sell it."

"What about you young man?" the owner asked.

"Same here, this sword was given to me by my brother," Suigetsu responded.

"But I'll sell them for 650,000 berries for both," the man said.

Suddenly the girl from before came in.

"These swords, these are the Umi no Hikari, and the Mizu blade," the girl said, "These both worth 35 million berries," the girl said.

The owner and the girl started arguing.

"So are you two bounty hunters?" the girl asked after she was done.

"Not anymore," Sasuke responded.

"That's good, using a sword to make money is horrible," the girl said.

The manager complained about some Hyuuga Kid and Monster, starting another argument with the woman.

"Did he say Hyuuga?" Suigetsu asked, "You think it's that friend of Naruto's?"

"Who knows," Sasuke responded obviously annoyed.

They decided not to buy anything and left.

…

Choji was shopping when he saw a thin girl with a cowboy hat over her black hair, scarf, and cowgirl clothes.

He noticed Haku with Zabuza.

…

"What are you doing here?" Haku asked.

"I'm here for my own business," Zabuza responded, "You better watch yourself Haku, trouble is brewing."

"Right," Haku responded.

"Haku!" someone shouted.

Haku turned to see Choji.

"A friend of yours?" Zabuza asked.

"Yeah, he's our ship's chef and expert of the Grand Line," Haku responded.

"Well you better get going," Zabuza said, "A storm is brewing."

…

Juugo was on the crows nest of the Go Merry when he sense a pressure change.

"_That's not good,"_ Juugo thought.

…

Sakura had bought a lot of clothes when she noticed the weather change.

"We need to set sail soon," Sakura responded.

…

Hinata was in her room and pack her backpack.

She headed down the stairs.

"Going somewhere?" someone asked.

Hinata turned to see her father, a tall man wearing robe clothes, with the same eyes as her, with ebony-brown long hair tied loosely.

"Father…" Hinata responded.

"This wouldn't have something to do with this boy," her father said taking out the wanted flier on Naruto.

"What if it does, I want to join his crew," Hinata responded, "And I'll leave no matter what you or Neji say."

"Is that so?" he responded.

"Yes," Hinata responded.

Hinata's father look down at her, trying to break her, but Hinata stood her ground.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when things go wrong," her father responded.

"Thank you father," Hinata responded and left.

…

Kiba and Akamaru decided to go on the stand.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba shouted.

"Yeah, I see you," Naruto shouted.

"It been a long time, Naruto Uzumaki," someone said.

Naruto turned to see the girl with the cowboy hat standing there.

"Do I know you?" Naruto asked.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten me," the girl said, "I will never forget you, because you were the first man to block my mace."

"What? Mace?" Naruto asked.

"Hey Naruto, whose the girl?" Kiba shouted.

"I have no clue," Naruto responded.

"I am the most beautiful person in the world," the woman said, "There is no man who deny me me, Naruto Uzumaki, you must be mine!"

"Naruto," Hinata said coming out, "What's going on?"

"This lady claims to know me," Naruto responded.

Suddenly there was an explosion as a fountain came flying at the woman.

However as if force was pushing it, the fountain seem to slip past her.

Suddenly a hooded man came up behind Kiba.

"Don't worry, Lady Alvida, because of your power now, you don't have to worry about scars," the man said.

"Huh?" Kiba responded turning to the man.

"Lady Alvida…wait…" Naruto responded remembering Captain Alvida, "Dwarf Planet Alvida!"

"Would you stop calling me that!" Alvida shouted.

"You know her?" Hinata asked.

"Know her, Alvida was the first pirate captain I ever beaten," Naruto responded.

"Dude you beaten a pretty lady like her," Kiba responded.

"Believe me Kiba, she was far from pretty when I first met her," Naruto responded, "Wow Alvida, you look…different…"

"I've change because I hate the devil Fruit called the Slip-slip Fruit. From now on, no matter how you try you can't hit me," Alvida said, "Sadly my beauty was barely enhanced, but I do look different…my freckles are gone."

"_More than your freckles are gone,"_ Naruto thought sweat dropping.

"But before you can be my man you have to defeat someone," Alvida explained, "I worked with his man because we have the same goal, which is to search for you. It's someone else you know and fought against.

"Someone else I know and fought against, let me thinks," Naruto responded and thought back, "it can't be Arlong: he was just taken by the marines. Don Krieg…no Gin said he would handle him. Clahador…"

"Is he like this a lot?" Alvida asked Hinata.

"Um…only when he's trying to remember something," Hinata responded.

"Naruto, I don't think Clahador would fight you in public, even for revenge," Kiba responded, "After all, he was trying to escape the pirate life as well when he tried to kill Kaya."

"Yeah, you're right," Naruto responded, "Gatto is dead, Zabuza let Haku joined us, so I don't think he'll go against us. The demon brothers…come to think about it, I don't know what happened to those two…"

"_Just how many people he fought against,"_ Alvida thought.

"You idiot it's me!" someone shouted as a group of people threw off their cloaks.

Naruto turned to see it was buggy and his crew.

"Buggy!" Naruto shouted.

"After the day that you defeated me, I have made a vow that I will kill you one day, and go back to my crew!" Buggy shouted, "The adventure that I have when my body isn't completed is compose of happiness, sadness, and friendship! Little Buggy has been through tough situations but he was able to get through all of that! So do you want to say anything?"

"You really fought against that clown too?" Kiba asked, "What a big nose."

"I know, tell me about it," Naruto said laughing.

"Um guys, this isn't the time," Hinata responded.

Cabaji snuck behind Kiba and headlock him.

"Hey let go!" Kiba shouted.

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted

"I will execute you and every single member of your crew here, infront of these people!" Buggy shouted.

"Um, my crew is spread out across town," Naruto responded, "I don't even know where they are."

…

Marine base, the boy with Ebony hair headed to his major's place.

The Major was a man with grey hair wearing an open Major rank marine jacket open with nothing under it, blue pants and brown boots., with two lighted cigars in his mouth.

"Major Smoker, Pirates have been found creating chaos at the execution area," the boy said.

"Let's go Neji," Smoker said.

…

Smoker and Neji headed out and ran into the girl that look like Kuina.

"Tashigi, where have you been?" Smoker asked.

"Sorry sir, my legs been shaky," Tashigi responded.

"You legs are shaky because you're not strong enough," Neji said.

"That's enough, let's go to the execution place," Smoker said.

"Yes sir!" Neji and Tashigi responded.

…

Lee was traveling around Rogue town.

"Have you heard, Pirates are at the Execution area," a man said.

"Pirates at the Execution area, I can use this time to attack and make Gai-sensei proud," Lee shouted and ran off as those listening stared.

Ironically those listening were the Shinobi Pirates, minus Juugo (who was at the ship), Naruto Kiba and Akamaru (execution yard), who just so happened to be passing that area.

"Who was that guy?" Sakura asked.

"I have no idea, and I don't even want to know," Choji responded.

"We need to go find Naruto Kiba and Akamaru," Sasuke responded.

"And this new crew member," Suigetsu responded.

"I wonder if there is even a new crew member," Sakura responded.

…

The marines surrounded the executed area.

"Anything Neji?" Smoker asked.

The veins in Neji's eyes were bulge out as he was able to look through the area pass civilians.

"Yeah, it's Buggy, Alvida and…" Neji stopped seeing Naruto, "and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto, he was just reported a few days back," Tashigi responded, "He's wanted for 30 million berries."

Neji saw Hinata by Naruto.

"_Hinata, what is she doing there,"_ Neji thought, _"She couldn't be joining his crew, could she?" _

…

The Shinobi Pirates arrived at the Execution area.

"There's Naruto," Sasuke said.

"And there's Kiba on the execution stand," Haku said.

"What are they doing?" Sakura asked.

…

Mohji and Richie were beat up by Juugo at the Go Merry.

"Annoying men," Juugo responded, "Even trying to burn the ship."

…

"Let Kiba go!" Naruto shouted.

"No way, any crew member of yours, is an enemy of ours," Buggy said.

"Dynamic Entry!" someone shouted.

Lee jumped out of no where and started kicking and punching every pirate in his way.

"Lee!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh Naruto, Hinata, long time no seek," Lee responded.

…

"Who is that idiot attacking the pirates?" Smoker asked, "Is he a friend or foe?"

"That's Rock Lee, and it's hard to say whose side he's on," Neji responded.

…

Akamaru bit on Cabaji's leg.

"OW let go stupid mutt!" Cabaji shouted.

Kiba broke free from the trap and tackle Cabaji.

Choji Sasuke and Haku moved in and attack the pirates.

"Choji, Sasuke, Haku!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata use the time to attack some of them men.

"Byakugan!" Hinata shouted as her eye's veins bulge.

Hinata send power to her fist as she hit each pirate.

…

"Looks like Naruto has back up," Neji said, "And one of them seem to be the pirate hunter Sasuke Uchiha."

"What?" Tashigi responded.

She took out her binoculars and recognize Sasuke.

Suddenly lightning fired down from some clouds and hit Buggy.

"Wow, that was just plain lucky," Naruto responded.

Everyone was shock seeing it.

"Hey guys let's get out of here!" Haku shouted.

"Right, Hinata Kiba Akamaru, let's go!" Naruto shouted.

…

The storm was making it hard for the marines.

Smoker was taking a bike after Naruto.

Smoker had use smoke to stop Buggy and Alvida cold by forming smoke where his arms were at.

…

Sakura and Suigetsu were at the ship and saw the Mohji and Richie.

"I know those two, they're members of Buggy's Pirates," Sakura responded.

"Wow Juugo, you been busy," Suigetsu laughed.

"Someone had to make sure our ship was safe," Juugo responded.

…

Sasuke Haku Naruto Hinata Choji Kiba and Akamaru were running toward the ship with marines following them.

"We have to hurry, according to both Sakura and Zabuza this storm is going to be bad," Haku said.

"Zabuza? When did you see him?" Naruto asked.

"This is not the time Naruto," Choji responded.

"Hey Naruto Hinata!" someone shouted.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

Lee came out of no where running.

"Long time no seek!" Lee shouted.

"Lee, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Gai-sensei and I were visiting and got separated," Lee said.

"Naruto, we got to run," Sasuke shouted.

"He has a point," Hinata responded.

"Alright, sorry Lee, but we got to go!" Naruto shouted.

…

Tashigi was up front blocking their way.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Tashigi shouted.

"Oh no," Sasuke said.

"I never thought that you are Sasuke Uchiha, you must be so proud that you can trick me! I can't forgive you now!" Tashigi shouted, "I'll be taking your sword from you now."

"No way, it's a family heirloom of the Uchiha Clan," Sasuke shouted.

Tashigi and Sasuke drawn their swords and clash.

Sasuke forced Tashigi's sword out of her hands and stopped her cold.

"I will never give away this sword," Sasuke said and removed it to leave.

…

Neji was blocking the way this time.

"Hinata it's time to go home," Neji shouted.

"Oh great," Naruto responded.

"Who is he?" Haku asked.

"His name is Neji Hyuuga, he's my cousin, and a marine," Hinata responded.

"We don't have time for this," Kiba responded.

"Dynamic Entry!" Lee shouted jumping in front of Neji.

"Again?" Naruto responded.

"Neji, my old rival, I challenge you," Lee shouted.

"Lee this is not the time," Neji responded trying to get around Lee, but Lee was one step ahead of him.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted as they ran past Neji.

"Get back here!" Neji shouted.

"I challenge you, Neji, so you have to obey," Lee said.

"Lee you're asking for trouble," Neji responded.

…

Smoker was waiting for Naruto as he Choji Sasuke Haku Kiba Akamaru and Hinata were running toward him.

"Oh great, more blockade," Naruto responded.

"You have come Naruto Uzumaki," Smoker said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Smoker. I am the major of the marine main base," Smoker explained.

Smoker's hands turned into smoke as the smoke surrounded Naruto and grabbed him.

"Hey let go!" Naruto shouted.

Choji kicked the smoke but found it useless as his foot just went through the smoke.

"Don't mess with me, you weakling!" Smoker said.

"Naruto, normal attacks don't work on him, he ate the smoke-smoke Devil's fruit," Hinata responded, "Physical Attacks will just go through him.

"Are you serious?" Naruto responded.

"It's like Suigetsu," Choji responded.

Someone grabbed Naruto's head.

"Your head is worth thirty million berries," Smoker said forcing Naruto into the ground face up.

"_Wait, if normal attacks don't work…"_ Kiba thought and shouted, "Naruto, use your wind technique."

"That's it," Naruto responded.

"Nothing you can do would work," Smoker said.

Naruto made the hand signs.

"_Wind Technique: Wind Blast,"_ Naruto thought taking a deep breath.

Naruto fired an air blast.

Smoker tried dodging it by turning into smoke, but the wind blast push through and spread out the smoke.

Naruto got up as Smoker reformed else where.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes sir," Sasuke Choji Hinata Kiba shouted as Akamaru barked.

They ran off before having trouble.

…

The Shinobi Pirates gathered on the Go Merry and set sailed.

…

Smoker assemble his men.

"We're going after that boy to the Grand Line," Smoker shouted.

"Yes sir," the marines shouted.

Neji had manage to escape from Lee after agreeing to Rock Paper Scissor.

"Sir, I'm going with you," Neji said, "I need to stop my cousin."

"Very well, inform your uncle!" Smoker ordered.

"Yes sir!" Neji agreed.

"I'm going too, I will defeat Sasuke Uchiha once and for all," Tashigi said.

…

Buggy Alvida and their crew had manage to escape from the marines and decided to go after Naruto and his crew.

...

Lee return to Gai after defeat.

"So you got to meet your friend," Gai said.

"Yes, but I wasn't able to talk to him," Lee said.

"Don't worry, we'll most likely see them again," Gai said, "Now we're ready to go to the Grand Line.

"Yes!" Lee shouted.

* * *

**A/N:** Next Chapter will probably be short, because I'm stopping once the Shinobi Pirates reach the giant whale.


	37. Entrance into the Grand Line

**Devil Fruit Info**

**Slip-Slip Fruit**

Anyone who eats the Slip-slip fruit is able to slip and slide on almost everything, as well as anything can slide off them, making it hard to cause the person damage.

**Smoke-Smoke Fruit**

The one who eats this fruit gains the power over smoke as their body can turn into smoke and spread out like smoke. This fruit causes any physical attacks to just go through the person.

* * *

**Entrance into the Grand Line**

The Go Merry struggle through the storm.

"So Naruto, who is the girl?" Suigetsu asked.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga, she's our new crew mate," Naruto said.

"That's great, but right now we need to focus onto getting through the entrance into the Grand Line," Sakura shouted.

There should be a lighthouse in front of them.

Hinata look around and saw a lighthouse.

"There's one a block away," Hinata shouted.

"Good, then we're heading the right way," Sakura responded, "Pass that light house is the grand line!"

"We're almost there, the start of our dreams!" Naruto said, "To become the first Pirate Captain Kage."

"To avenge my sister," Sasuke responded.

"To draw a world map," Sakura responded.

"To become a better fighter," Haku said

"To have an adventure," Kiba responded.

"To become a swordsmen of the sea," Suigetsu responded.

"To control my berserk mode," Juugo responded.

"To Visit Alabasta and see my family," Choji responded.

"To grow stronger," Hinata responded.

"Then let's go!" Naruto shouted, "To the Grand Line!"

Suddenly the light house disappeared.

"Oh, no, the Lighthouse disappeared," Naruto responded.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it," Hinata said.

Hinata made the hand sign and focus.

"Byakugan!" Hinata shouted activating her ability.

"We're heading the right direction," Hinata said, "But there's a mountain in our way."

"No that's the entrance to the grand Line," Sakura responded.

"She's right, there's a river passage that goes up and over the mountain," Choji responded.

"That's still a problem," Sasuke said.

"Not entirely," Haku said.

The clouds broke as sunlight came through.

"At least the storm is over," Haku said.

"No, this is the calm belt," Choji responded, "We need the storm."

"Right, we need to turn around," Sakura responded.

Suddenly there was an earthquake.

"What the heck?" Naruto responded.

The Go Merry was pushed above water by a huge turtle with 3 tails responded

"A huge turtle!" Kiba shouted.

"We're in trouble, this is the 3-tail turtle," Haku responded, "One of the tailed beast."

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto shouted.

"The three tails is the king of the monster of the calm belt," Sakura said.

"But what is it doing here?" Naruto asked.

"5 years ago, the 4th Mizukage, who was the Jinchuriki of the 3-tails, was suddenly killed," Haku said, "No one knows how or why, but 3 years later the 3-tails came back to our world in the calm belt and basically took over it. It been on a rampage since then."

"Wait I have an idea!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto took a lotus position and tried to go into a meditative state.

"What kind of idea is that?" Choji asked.

"No, wait, I think Naruto is onto something," Sasuke said.

…Naruto's Mind…

Naruto was at Kurama's cage.

"Hey Kurama, we're stuck on the 3-tails, how do we stop it?" Naruto shouted.

"At first I feel jealous of Isobu, but now I feel sorry, for him," Kurama responded.

"Isobu?" Naruto responded.

"That's the three-tail's name idiot," Kurama responded.

"Oh so the other tailed beast have their own names as well," Naruto responded, "Anyways, how do we get off him!"

"If he hasn't noticed you by now, if you're lucky, he'll not attack, and eventually dive back into the water," Kurama said, "But fooling a tailed beast is almost impossible."

"I'll take it!" Naruto responded and disappeared.

…Reality…

The ground shook as more sea monsters came up and dive as Naruto opened his eyes.

"What did Kurama say?" Sakura asked.

"If we're lucky, as long as we don't bother Isobu, it'll dive back into the water," Naruto responded, "As long as we don't do anything that will make Isobu know we're here!"

"Isobu?" Choji asked.

"Isobu is the name of the 3-tails," Naruto responded.

"Okay, only problem, if we don't do anything we won't be able to get to the entrance of the Grand Line," Sakura responded.

The Three tails seem to have finally dive into the water as Sakura said that.

"He dived," Naruto responded.

"Yeah and we better go before the 3-tails…Isobu…or whatever his name is and get out of here," Sakura responded.

They started using a paddle to get back into the storm.

"Alright, we need to use the waves to go up the mountain," Choji shouted, "Sakura, navigate us to the mountain."

"Right," Sakura responded.

"Hinata right?" Choji asked.

"Yeah," Hinata responded.

"Use your Byakugan to watch out for anything that can block and sink us," Choji said.

"Alright," Hinata responded.

"Haku and Suigetsu, go to the back of the ship and be ready to use water techniques if we need them," Choji said.

"Right," Haku said and left.

"Why me," Suigetsu responded.

"Juugo and Naurto, get ready to row!" Choji ordered.

"See I knew Choji's knowledge of the Grand Line would come in handy," Naruto said as they headed to the paddles.

"Kiba Sasuke and Akamaru you're with me on the rudder," Choji responded.

They reached the canal that was going up stream.

They entered the gate and reached the gate.

"Expand-Expand Arm!" Choji shouted.

Choji use his grown hand to grab one side of the gate to push them out of the way.

"Grab hold of something!" Choji shouted.

Everyone did as they continued up.

The Go Merry jumped at the peak and landed on the canal on the other side of the mountain.

They could see open water pass the canal.

"That must be the Grand Line!" Naruto shouted, "We made it!"

* * *

**A/N:** Ninja Piece has made it to the Grand Line section of One Piece. The adventures really starts. Ninja Piece has reached: 18,014 views right now. I hope you enjoyed the story.


	38. Determine Whale Trouble

**Determine Whale Trouble**

The Go Merry was heading to the Grand Line successfully.

"I can see it, the world's largest sea!" Naruto shouted, "The Grand Line!"

"There should be a lighthouse at the end. We should dock there and plan our course before continuing," Choji said.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I thought we agreed to stop at your home island," Naruto responded.

"It's not that simple," Choji responded.

"Bo!" a voice echoed before Choji could explain.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

I don't know, but we should keep going!" Naruto shouted.

Suigetsu and Haku saw something coming up.

"Hey guys, there's something blocking our way!" Haku shouted.

"I think it's a mountain!" Suigetsu shouted.

"It can't be, there should be open see straight ahead," Sakura responded.

"No, they're right," Hinata said, "Something is ahead, but it's not a mountain, it's something alive!"

"What?" Everyone responded.

A huge whale with scars on its snout jumped out from the sea and block the exit.

"That's one huge whale," Naruto responded.

"Yeah and it's blocking the exit!" Haku said.

"I don't think it noticed us," Sakura responded.

"We need to get through that passage on the left," Sasuke said.

"On it!" Kiba shouted trying to steer the boat.

"No use, we're going in to fast," Choji explained.

"We need to slow down!" Haku responded.

"I have an idea!" Naruto shouted going into the ship.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted.

"We're not going to make it!" Sasuke shouted.

Suddenly the cannon sticking out of the space in front of the ship fired at the whale.

The cannonball hardly harm the whale, but it did help slow the ship down.

The ship hit the whale but only the Helm broke and landed on the ship.

Things seem quiet for a while.

"Bo!" the whale shouted and lower its head.

Naruto came out as the whale started sucking in water into its mouth.

The ship started rocking as it was pulled into the whales mouth.

Kiba grabbed hold of Akamaru as the boat rocked.

"Ah-ah ahh!" Hinata shouted as she was rocked off the ship.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted quickly transform into Jinchuriki mode.

Naruto grabbed onto the side of the ship.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra Claw!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto summoned a chakra claw and use it stretch down and grab onto Hinata.

However the waves force the Go Merry to rock some more causing Naruto to loose his grip.

"Naruto!" the crew shouted as they were pulled into the whale's mouth.

"Kyuubi Kyuubi Chakra Claw!" Naruto shouted aiming his other hand.

Naruto summoned another chakra claw and grab the snout of the Whale.

Naruto pulled him and Hinata onto the top of the whale before the Whale closed its mouth.

"Thank you Naruto," Hinata said.

"No problem," Naruto said.

"But now the whale swallowed your crew and ship," Hinata said.

"Good point, how are we going to get out of this one," Naruto responded.

Naruto look around and found a hatch.

"Hey there's a hatch," Naruto responded.

The whale started getting ready to dive.

"Let's go in," Hinata said.

Naruto opened the hatch, and he and Hinata went down while closing it.

…

Inside the whale's stomach was odd.

There were painted clouds and sky on the walls, as well as an island floating on the acid.

On the island was a one man house and other thing evidence that someone was living there.

"How is this even possible?" Sakura asked.

"Well Choji? You're the Grand Line expert," Sasuke asked.

"Even I don't have an answer for this," Choji responded.

"Maybe it's an illusion," Suigetsu responded.

"I don't think so," Kiba said.

Just then a giant squid jumped out of the acid.

"A giant squid!" Sakura shouted.

"We better attack," Sasuk said.

Suddenly torpedo like arrows with a chain attach fired from the island and hit the squid, killing it.

The squid was pulled toward the island.

"Someone has to be on that island," Juugo responded.

"Too bad Naruto, and that girl isn't here," Suigetsu said.

"That girl's name is Hinata, learn her name," Kiba said, "She is a member of our crew."

"Right," Suigetsu responded.

…

Naruto and Hinata found themselves in a series of tunnels in the whale.

"Now I wish we have Akamaru," Naruto responded.

"We'll find our way through," Hinata responded.

"This is so strange," Naruto responded.

…Whale's stomach…

A man was coming out of the house.

"Someone is coming out," Choji said.

An old man resembling a flower.

"Why does that guy look like a flower?" Kiba asked as Akamaru agreed.

That old man remained as he took a seat on his lawn chair and read the news paper.

"Is that man going to say or do anything?" Suigetsu asked.

As if hearing Suigetsu, the old man took out a white flag.

"He heard you," Sasuke responded.

"You're not going to fight us?" Choji asked.

"If I do, someone is going to die," the old man responded as if threatening.

"And who would that be?" Choji asked.

"Me," the old man responded.

"Is he for real?" Kiba responded.

"I don't know, but I have this feeling that he's annoying," Suigetsu responded.

"Who are you? What is this place? Can you tell us?" Sasuke asked.

"Before you ask questions, shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" the man asked.

"You're right, sorry," Sasuke responded.

"My name is Crocus. I am 71 years old, pices sign, AB Blood type. I am a caretaker of the Futako Mizaki City Lighthouse," the man introduced himself with random information.

"We didn't need to know all that," Sasuke responded.

"You ask me what is this place? Well, you were swallowed by the giant whale and brought to my one-man resort! Do you think this is a rat's stomach?" Crocus responded.

"So we were eaten by the whale," Haku said.

"Great," Kiba responded, "Now how do we get out of here before we get digested?"

"There's an exit over there," Crocus said pointing at a door on the otherside of the stomach.

"How did we miss that?" Suigetsu asked.

"I think the correct question should be why there is a door out of the whale's stomach?" Juugo responded.

"Hey, are these walls painted?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yes, I paint them myself," Crocus responded.

"Alright, since I'm First Mate, I'll take charge until Naruto returns," Sasuke said.

"Sounds good," Sakura responded.

The stomach started shaking.

"What's happening?" Sakura asked.

"It begins," Crocus responded.

They look to see that Crocus's island was really a metal ship.

"What the heck?" Suigetsu responded.

"Hey what's the beginning?" Haku asked.

"This whale is using its head to hit the red line," Crocus responded.

"What?" Sasuke and Haku responded.

"Wait a second, I saw many scars on his forehead before we were sucked in," Sakura responded, "Not to mention he pulled his head up to the sky and cried. So, he must be sad."

…Outside…

The whale was jumping at the Red Line and hit it with all of its might, creating new wounds.

…In the stomach…

"But then what is that old man is doing here?" Juugo asked.

"Forget about it, let's get out of here!" Sasuke said.

…In the Tunnels…

Naruto and Hinata was trying to get through the tunnels when suddenly the room started shaking.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure," Hinata responded.

…

In another room on the other side of the door a man and a woman was sneaking around.

The man had red hair wearing an odd green outfit, a crown on his head, and some strange tattoos resembling 9s.

The woman had aqua blue long hair tied into a ponytails wearing a strange outfit as well.

Both were carrying bazookas.

"Ms. Wednesday, we've finally got inside this whale! That old man must be in the stomach!" the man told the girl.

"We have to kill that old man," Ms. Wednesday responded.

"Everything we did is for the whale," the man said.

"That's right, Mr. Nine. This whale is very important to our town," Ms. Wednesday responded.

…Tunnel…

Naruto was being rolled around the tunnels as Hinata tried to fallow.

Suddenly Naruto fell out of a tunnel into a room with a river.

Luckily Naruto landed on the edge.

Hinata use the stairs heading down to get out of the tunnel.

"Hinata how are you not being tossed around?" Naruto asked.

"Well…I was taught to move with the room when fighting," Hinata said, "However…I have a hard time keeping my movements sometimes…and…"

"Oh, that's why you fell off the ship by accident," Naruto responded, "That's okay I have that kind of problems sometimes, but you'll get better."

"Thanks," Hinata responded.

"Well at least the room stop shaking," Naruto responded.

"_**Pathetic that you were being shook around while still in Jinchuriki form,"**_ Kurama's voice echoed.

"_Oh that's right, I'm still in Jinchuriki form, that gives me an idea,"_ Naruto thought

"_**Great,"**_ Kurama responded.

"Hinata, climb on my back," Naruto responded.

"Huh?" Hinata responded.

"I can be several times faster in Jinchuriki form," Naruto responded, "If you're on my back, I can probably get us somewhere safe, maybe back with the others."

"Okay," Hinata responded.

Hinata climb on Naruto's back, blushing, not that Naruto noticed.

Suddenly the room started shaking.

"Whoa," Naruto responded.

"Naruto just move with the room," Hinata responded, "Feel where the room is moving and try to fallow it."

"Thanks," Naruto responded trying to move with the room.

…Stomach…

The rest of the Shinobi pirates were trying to get the Go Merry to the exit.

"Can we even get to the exit?" Suigetsu asked.

"I don't know, but we got to get there!" Sakura answered.

"Hey Haku can't you use some water technique to get us there faster?" Kiba asked.

"If we were out in open sea, maybe, but we're in a stomach floating on acid," Haku responded, "Without water source, to create form water in here to move this ship would take more chakra than I have."

"What about you Suigetsu?" Kiba asked.

"Are you kidding me, I'll be killed!" Suigetsu responded.

"It doesn't matter," Choji said.

"We need to find Naruto and Hinata," Sasuke responded.

Crocus jumped into the acid.

"Guys, the old man just jumped into the acid," Juugo responded.

"What?" Kiba responded as Akamaru barked.

…

Crocus continued swimming, heading to the exit.

…

The exit doors began to open.

"The door is open," Kiba responded.

"That old man must of done it," Suigetsu responded.

"I don't care let's just go!" Sasuke responded.

…Otherside…

"Okay Ms. Wednesday, when I count 1-2-3, let's get in there," Mr. Nine said.

"Got it Mr. Nine! I'm ready," Ms. Wednesday responded.

"Out of our way!" someone shouted.

They turned to see Naruto was running at them carrying Hinata.

"Ahhh!" Naruto Ms. Wednesday and Mr. Nine shouted as Naruto bumped collided into the two and they were forced out of the door.

…Stomach…

The Shinobi Pirates were moving when 4 people came flying out the door, 1 of them they recognize instantly.

"Naruto!" they responded sweat dropping.

"Hey, you guys are safe, great," Naruto responded.

"Naruto we need to get on that ship!" Hinata responded.

"Right, hold on!" Naruto shouted and aim at the mast, "Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra Claw!"

Naruto summoned a chakra claw that stretch out and grab the mast.

Naruto use it to pull himself to the ship.

"What about us?" Ms. Wednesday and Mr. Nine shouted before hitting the acid.

…

Crocus was in another room where he could talk to the whale and the whale could listen.

"That's enough Laboon," Crocus shouted.

….

The whale, Laboon, was still hitting his head on the Grand Line.

"Stop Hurting yourself," Laboon heard Crocus said.

…

Crocus use a space to inject a huge needle in Laboon.

"I almost out of the drug! I have to make some more," Crocus said injecting Laboon with a drug.

"Bo!" Laboon shouted.

"That wall is separating 2 seas. Even though you hit it unil you die, you can't destroy it," Crocus responded.

"Oh," Laboon responded.

…Stomach…

Things calmed down as the shinobi pirates saved Ms. Wednesday and Mr. Nine.

Naruto transform back into human form since it was pointless to remain in it.

"At least the whale stopped," Kiba said.

Choji look at the two, mainly at Ms. Wednesday.

"_She looks like Princess Vivi, but why would she be away from Alabasta?"_ Choji responded.

"So who are you?" Sakura asked.

"_They must be pirates,"_ Ms. Wednesday thought.

"_I can tell that they are,"_ Mr. Nine thought.

As long as I'm still alive, I won't let anyone touch this whale!" someone shouted.

They look to see that Cronus went through a smaller passage on the door.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, that old man is a weirdo," Suigetsu responded.

Ms. Wednesday and Mr. Nine got up, aim their bazookas and fired.

Crocus took a direct hit from the bazookas.

"He use himself as a shield," Kiba responded.

Akamaru growled and barked at Ms. Wednesday and Mr. Nine.

"It's worthless!" Ms. Wednesday shouted.

"No matter what happens, this whale must be food for our town!" Mr. Nine shouted.

"You can't do that!" Hinata shouted.

Naruto knock the two out.

"Tie these two up," Naruto ordered.

…

They tied the two up and fallowed Crocus through the river on the other side of the doors.

Crocus was driving his island-ship.

"Naruto I want to talk to you about something," Choji said, "Something personal."

"Okay," Naruto responded.

Naruto and Choji went into the kitchen.

"What's up Choji?" Naruto asked.

"I think I know that girl," Choji responded.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Back in Alabasta, my father was a royal guard for the king, and cause of it I grew up around and in the palace before I left. I even use to play with the princess of Alabasta when she wasn't doing her duties as royalty," Choji explained.

"Okay, what does that have to do with the girl?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think that girl might be Princess Vivi of Alabasta," Choji responded.

Naruto burst out laughing.

"I'm serious Naruto!" Choji responded.

"Sorry, but if that's true, why would she be out here trying to kill a whale?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, I haven't been home in years," Choji responded.

"Also Choji, you said you use to play with each other, so she knows you, so wouldn't she recognize your face?" Naruto asked.

"I just have this feeling about it Naruto," Choji said.

"Fine, let's just go out there and figure out later," Naruto responded.

…

Ms. Wednesday seem to have recognize Choji.

"Hey you," Ms. Wednesday said to Suigetsu.

"What is it?"Suigetsu asked.

"That kid that went in the ship with your captain, what's his name? Where is he from?" Ms. Wednesday asked.

"If you must know, his name is Choji Akamichi, and he's from some island kingdom of Alabasta," Suigetsu responded.

"_Choji Akamichi, could it be?"_ Ms. Wednesday thought.

Naruto and Choji came out.

Crocus explained that Laboon was one of the largest whales in the world found in the west blue.

"These people came from a town close to here," Crocus explained, "They are thinking of killing Laboon because Laboon's meant can save them for 2-3 years."

"Oh wow," Naruto responded.

"But I won't let them do that, there's a reason why Laboon keeps banging his head against the red line and crying out…" Crocus explained, "You see there was these pirates that befriended Laboon and took him here with their ship. They stayed a while because their ship needed repairs. However when they left, they had to leave Laboon, promising they would return 2 years later. But that was 50 years ago, but Laboon still believes they would come back."

Crocus opened the door that was an exit out of Laboon.

They headed outside which was relieving to see the sky.

"So who are you guys?" Naruto asked Ms. Wednesday and Mr. Nine.

"None of your business!" Ms. Wednesday shouted.

"Wait Ms. Wednesday even though it's none of his business, we still have some relationship with pirates," Mr. Nine responded.

"That's right, Mr Nine. It really involves our company," Ms. Wednesday responded.

They untied themselves and dived into the water.

"We will see you again soon. You countryside pirates! Crocus, one day we will take the whale for sure!" they shouted as they swam off.

Naruto noticed something where the two jumped off and picked up what was like a both watch with a string tied a needle to the top.

"Is it a good idea to let them get away?" Hinata asked, "They can come back to kill Laboon."

"If we hold them here, they will send new guys to kill the whale anyways," Crocus explained.

They docked at the lighthouse.

"So Laboon been waiting 50 years for his friends," Sakura responded, "Maybe they have been killed. I mean this is the Pirate Grave Yard."

"They might have return," Kiba responded.

"They are already left from the Grand Line," Crocus responded.

"What did you say?" Kiba asked.

"That means this whale was abandon," Hinata responded.

"That's right, so I don't know if they are still alive or dead. Even if they are still alive. They will never come back. No one wants to stay in this catastrophic atmosphere," Crocus explained, "If you are not strong enough, you can't survive in this sea. Because once you've experience the fear of the Grand Line, you will become weak."

"Well, then it's a good thing we have someone that grew up here," Naruto said patting Choji on the back.

"I already told Laboon everything, but Laboon didn't listen. Since that day, Laboon always faces the loose mountain and cries. He has hit his forehead to destroy the red line," Crocus explained, "As a sign that they will come back here, I've been talking with Laboon many times, but Laboon still doesn't admit the truth."

"That's a true friend," Choji said.

"Yeah even though its worthless to wait," Kiba responded.

"Because he will have nothing left if he let down the promise. That's why he doesn't want to listen to me. He's afraid of losing the meaning of waiting," Crocus responded.

"Sounds stupid if you ask me," Suigetsu responded.

"Suigetsu," Juugo responded.

"What? It is," Suigetsu responded, "I mean he's like a stupid animal."

"Not all animals are stupid Suigetsu," Kiba responded.

"I don't care," Suigetsu responded.

Naruto got an idea.

"Juugo, you understand what Laboon can say right?" Naruto asked.

"Well, yeah," Juugo responded.

"Good, I might need you to translate Laboon for me," Naruto responded.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Doing Laboon a favor," Naruto responded.

Naruto transform into Jinchuriki form.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Double Handed Chakra Claws!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto summoned 2 chakra claws and started forming the Rasengan.

"Hinata, do you have an idea what Naruto is up too?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know," Hinata responded.

"Something stupid I bet," Sasuke responded.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra Claw Rasengan!" Naruto shouted aiming his hand at Laboon's eyes.

The chakra claw formed and push the Rasengan at Laboon's eye.

Laboon screamed in pain when it hit.

"What is that idiot doing?" Sakura shouted.

"I don't know," Hinata responded.

Naruto started fighting Laboon sending Chakra Claws Air Bullets and Wind Blast everywhere as Laboon.

In the end, it ended as a draw as Naruto was catching his breath, back in human form.

"Naruto what was that about?" Sasuke asked.

"Juugo, I'll need your ability now," Naruto responded.

"Okay…" Juugo responded.

Naruto step up to Laboon.

"We're even now Laboon!" Naruto shouted, "I am very good, right?"

Laboon realize that Naruto was right.

"But we still don't know the result of this fight. So we have to fight again in the future. Your friends maybe gone but I'm still alive, and I'm planning to stay in the Grand Line as long as possible, and if my crew and I ever have to return we will return here," Naruto said, "And before we leave the Grand Line, you and I will fight again."

Laboon started crying and shouted, "Bo!"

"He agrees," Juugo responded.

Naruto spend the next few minutes painting the Shinobi Emblem on Laboon.

"This is a sign of promise between you and me, so you better not hit your head on the Red Line, or else it'll be erased," Naruto responded.

"Bo!" Laboon agreed.

"Good," Naruto responded.

…

The next few minutes, the Shinobi Pirates planned their next route as Crocus treated Laboon.

"Ahhh!" Sakura shouted.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"The compass, it won't stop spinning, I think it's broken," Sakura responded.

"That's it?" Choji asked.

"What are you talking about? This is serious!" Sakura responded.

"Good thing I prepared for something like this," Choji responded taking out the weird compass-watch (Like the one Naruto found earlier).

"What's that?" Kiba asked.

"This is a log post compass, it's the key to traveling the grand line," Choji said, "You see, each island in the Grand Line has a main source of many elements, and it is creating a huge magnetic field that cover every single inch of this place. A log post can set itself to specific island and once reached that island, depending on the magnetic effect on the island, the Log Post can take hour to months to reset on another island. I was fortunate enough that a shop in Rogue Town just so happened to have one."

"Hey that looks like this one," Naruto said taking out the log post he found.

"Where did you get that?" Sakura asked.

"Those two mystery people dropped it before they dived," Naruto responded.

"So this is what you meant earlier when you said we need to plan our course," Suigetsu responded.

"Yeah," Choji responded.

"Where exactly do you plan to go?" Crocus asked.

"Well we're going to do Choji a favor and stop by his home island," Naruto responded, "After that we're going to find One Piece. Why?"

"Well I think I know where it is," Crocus said, "You see at the end of the Grand Line, there is what we call the last island. Only one person has ever made it that far, and that man was Gold Rogers."

"Gold Rogers!" Naruto shouted.

"Whoa," Suigetsu responded.

"Not even the 6 Kages have been able to go that far," Crocus explained, "Or rather they don't want to go there, because of the risk."

"But wait, I thought the Star Division was once in charge of the Grand Line, how come they haven't been there?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows," Crocus responded.

Choji spend time to teach Sakura how to use the Log Post to Navigate.

…

Ms. Wednesday and Mr. Nine was watching the Shinobi Pirates from the cliff above.

"How can you lost the Log Post? What a stupid man you are?" Ms. Wednesday said.

"I am really sorry, Ms. Wednesday. If we don't have that, we can't go back to our town," Mr. Nine responded.

"Our duty to kill a whale has taken too long. If we don't hurry up and give the result to our boss, we'll be in trouble," Ms. Wednesday explained..

"But we don't have any weapons, and we don't even have time to steal it from anyone," Mr. Nine responded.

Suddenly a mystery otter and vulture flew down and drop a package, and flew off so close to Mr. Nine and Ms. Wednesday that they were force to jump off and dive into the ocean.

…

Mr. Nine and Ms. Wednesday came up for air and swam to the shore where the Shinobi Pirates were waiting.

"Uh…hello," Naruto responded.

"Hi," the two responded.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Alright, we would like to ask you for help," Mr. Nine requested.

Mr. Nine and Ms. Wednesday told them about an island called Whisky Peak.

"So you want us to take you there," Naruto responded.

"How do we know you won't kill the whale?" Sakura asked.

"We won't," Ms. Wednesday responded.

"Can you tell us who you really are?" Choji asked.

"We can't," both responded, "But we'll pay you if you help us."

"Really?" Sakura said getting a spark of interest in her eyes.

"She has that look again," Juugo responded.

"Look?" Hinata asked.

"Sakura has a thing for money," Kiba responded as Akamaru whimpered.

"Alright you can go," Naruto responded, "Once there we'll give you back your log post as long as you don't kill Laboon."

"Deal!" Ms. Wednesday and Mr. Nine agreed.

"_Good, maybe I can get some answers,"_ Choji thought.

As soon as the log post started pointing the right direction they were ready to set sail.

Although Ms. Wednesday and Mr. Nine seem to have other plans.


	39. Arrival at Whiskey Peak

**Arrival at Whiskey Peak**

On the way to the Whiskey Peak, the weather change from sunny to snowing.

Snow had covered the Go Merry.

Almost everyone was dressed for super cold climate.

Suigetsu had stayed inside the ship, trying not to go from being mostly water to mostly ice.

Sakura was navigating the ship through the now.

Choji tried talking to Ms. Wednesday, but for some reason, she kept trying to be distant from him, so Sakura made him shovel the snow off the ship

Juugo Haku and Sasuke was minding their own business.

Mr. Nine and Ms. Wednesday…well…hard to say what they were doing since they were being secretive about their actions.

As for the rest of the crew, they were having a snowman sculpting competition.

Naruto was working together to sculpt a snowman, with Hinata watch.

"Perfect," Naruto said.

"Not compare to mine," Kiba responded.

Naruto look to see Kiba and human-transform Akamaru had a sculpture of a human size Akamaru.

"What the heck?" Naruto responded, "That's not fair, you had Akamaru!"

"Don't blame Akamaru for your lack of talent," Kiba responded.

Naruto threw a snow ball at Kiba as he look away and Akamaru transform back to puppy form.

"Hey!" Kiba responded as Naruto whistle casually.

"Um guys," Hinata responded.

"Alright Uzumaki you're going to get it!" Kiba said forming a snowball and threw it.

The snow ball hit Naruto, and the next thing anyone knew, Kiba and Naruto started a snow ball fight on the ship.

"Idiots," Sasuke responded.

"And one of them is our captain," Juugo responded.

…

Sakura watch as Naruto and Kiba made fool of themselves from inside.

"How can they be having fun in this cold," Suigetsu responded.

"Hey! Don't you have a heater on this ship?" Mr. Nine asked.

"We're cold here," Ms. Wednesday explained.

"Join the club," Suigetsu responded.

Suddenly there was lightning.

"What kind of weather is in the Grand Line?" Sakura asked.

"You better check the rudder," Ms. Wednesday said.

"What why?" Sakura asked and look at her Log Post, "Ahh!"

Sakura rushed out onto the deck.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"We need to turn this ship around 180 degrees!" Sakura responded.

"What?" Naruto responded.

"But then we'll be going the other way," Kiba responded.

"You look away from the log post didn't you?" Choji asked.

"Only for a few minutes, and the waves were calm," Sakura responded.

"You were tricked by the magnetic field," Mr. Nine said, "Are you sure you are a navigator?"

Sakura was ticked off by his response.

"It is usual for this place. The wind, the sky, or even the clouds, we can't trust anything," Ms. Wednesday explained, "Log Post is the only thing that we can rely on. Get it?"

"Give her a break, it's her first time navigating through the Grand Line," Choji said, "Suigetsu help us out!"

"Fine," Suigetsu responded.

Suddenly wind change direction, and the weather change from winter snow, to spring warmth.

The waves started getting out of control.

Suddenly an Ice Berg came at them.

"Fire Technique: Fireball!" Sasuke shouted making the hand sign.

Sasuke took and deep breath and blew a fireball at the ice, melting it.

The sail started ripping as the wind was forcing on it.

The Shinobi Pirates spend the next few minutes trying to keep the ship together and on course.

Finally the storm passed as things calmed down and they got back on course.

"So what's your names anyways?" Choji asked Mr. Nine and Ms. Wednesday.

"Mr. Nine," Mr. Nine responded.

"Ms. Wednesday," Ms. Wednesday responded.

"Those names seem familiar to me now that I think about it," Sasuke responded.

"Well it doesn't matter, we need to be prepared for any weather change," Sakura responded, "We can't be sure what will come next."

"But isn't that reason we have Choji for a Grand Line Expert?" Suigetsu asked.

"The weather is unpredictable, not even someone who grew up here could fully predict what will happen," Choji responded.

"What we especially need is a look out," Sakura responded, "Someone with a strong and open senses to any changes to weather, as well as be able to see any other threats that comes up."

Naruto perked up hearing it.

"Hinata can do that!" Naruto responded.

"Of course, the Hyuuga clan is trained to be able to sense danger even when their Byakugan isn't activated," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, when we were kids, Hinata use to help me out of every bad situation I got us into," Naruto responded.

"Really?" the crew minus Hinata responded.

"Um…well…I can try," Hinata responded, "but…I'm not as good with the Byakugan as my Cousin…"

"So what? Hinata, this is a perfect position for you," Naruto responded, "At least you can give it a try, and if you don't want to continue, we can search for someone else."

"Okay, I'll give it a try," Hinata responded.

"Alright, Naruto, I'll leave Hinata to you," Sakura responded, "The rest of you, we need to keep this ship on track."

"Right," everyone responded.

"I'm going to write down everything I know about this area other places toward Alabasta," Choji responded.

"Good idea," Juugo responded.

...

Naruto showed Hinata how to get to the birds' nest.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked.

"Um…well…we need to be fully aware of where we're going into, and this way I can be some help," Hinata responded.

"Okay," Naruto responded and came down.

…

Hinata spend the next few minutes looking out and saw a series of cactus ahead.

"Everyone! There's an island with giant cactuses up ahead!" Hinata shouted.

"Don't worry that's Whisky Peak," Sakura responded.

Ms. Wednesday and Mr. Nine jumped on the edge of the ship.

"We have to go now. Thank you for taking us here!" Mr. Nine said.

"We shall meet again if we are destined to," Ms. Wednesday said.

"Bye, bye, baby!" both said and jumped into the sea as the crew sweat drop.

"Who are they?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know," Juugo responded.

"Hey Choji, have you got the chance to talk to that woman?" Naruto asked.

"No, she kept trying to avoid talking to me," Choji responded.

"Really? Because she asked about you," Suigetsu responded.

"What? When?" Choji asked.

"Back at that light house, when you went to talk to Naruto," Suigetsu responded, "She wanted to know who you were and where you were from."

"That's odd," Haku responded.

"Let's forget about it," Sakura responded, "Hinata, there should be a river nearby, do you see it?"

"Yeah, over there," Hinata responded pointing at a direction.

"Okay, let's dock there," Sakura responded.

"Sakura is right, we need to wait there until the log post memorize this island's magnetic field," Choji responded.

"I wander what kind of creatures we'll find there," Kiba responded.

"Maybe another tailed beast, like Isabu," Naruto responded.

"Doubt it Naruto, nearly every tailed beast has been sealed in a human," Haku responded, "Only reason the three tails hasn't is because no one was able to capture it after it was released to our world."

…

They sailed up the river, taking precaution.

Soon enough they saw people on the cliffs by the river.

"There are people around here," Hinata responded.

"Are they going to attack?" Juugo asked.

"I can't tell, but I don't think so," Hinata responded.

"Welcome!" the people suddenly greeted, "To our town, Whisky Peak!"

"They're greeting us," Kiba responded, "I would have thought people would be cautious with pirates?"

"Same here," Choji responded, "Even Alabasta wouldn't greet Pirates like this."

"Congratulations on your brave journey warriors!" the people shouted.

Naruto Kiba Akamaru and Suigetsu got caught in the cheers and started waving back at them.

"Something about this Whiskey Island feels familiar," Sasuke responded.

"Same here," Juugo responded.

"I'm starting to remember something about that island too," Hinata responded.

A man came up wearing a suite and white long hair curled upwards into 3 curl balls was waiting as the Shinobi Pirates Dock their ship.

"Welcome, my name is Igarappoi. This is Whiskey Peak, the town of music and alchohol," the man greeted, "If you don't mind, we would like to ask you to join our party as you tell us your tale of adventure."

"Do you have something for my dog to enjoy?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, we prepared food for any pirate crew's pet needed," Igarappoi responded.

"Alright let's party!" Naruto shouted.

"_I should tell Naruto about this island,"_ Hinata thought.

"Excuse me, how long it will take to record the magnetic field on this island?" Sakura aksed.

"We'll talk about that after you've rested," Igarappoi responded, "Let's celebrate the coming of these brave warriors!"

...

Through the rest of the night the most of Shinobi Pirates were celebrating and telling stories.

However Sasuke had assemble Hinata Juugo Choji and Haku.

"Listen, this island is trouble, we need to leave as soon as possible," Sasuke responded.

"I agree, but what about the others, they're not willing to leave just yet," Haku responded.

"Hinata, you're good friends with Naruto, maybe you can talk some sense into him," Choji responded.

"It's not that easy…Naruto only listens when its something he wants to hear," Hinata responded, "Even I can't talk some sense into him right now."

"We can't sit around," Juugo responded.

"Right, I say we plan a way to escape," Sasuke responded, "And we need to go sometime after the party."

…

Mr. Nine and Ms. Wednesday was on another part of the island, up to something.

"Even though we cannot accomplish our mission of bringing food to our town, we have succeeded in bringing those pirates to this island," Mr. Nine said.

"Sincerely baby," Ms. Wednesday responded.

"If boss gets this report, I hope everything will be better," Mr. Nine continued.

"Yes. So, we must hurry and put this report in an unlucky box," Ms. Wednesday responded, "Then someone will deliver it to our boss."

Mr. Nine put it in a box mark Baroque.

* * *

**A/N:** Well I gave Hinata a position, it might not be the best, but her other talents will come up and come in handy.

By the way, after the Whiskey Peak arch, there will be a huge blend of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden Anime's archs/episodes with the One Piece Manga chapters. Some of the archs/episodes from Naruto Shippuden will be the ones that had already released in Japanese, but not English. Especially during the Island hopping arch of Naruto Shippuden when Naruto was heading to Animal Paradise Island-Turtle.


	40. Whisky Peak's Secrets

**Whisky Peak's Secrets**

Most of the Shinobi Pirates were out cold except for Choji and Sasuke, who were acting like they were asleep.

Igarappoi was watching over the island carefully as Ms. Wednesday and Mr. Nine were on top of a building watching him.

"What are you up too Mr. Eight?" Mr. Nine asked Igarappoi.

"Oh! It's you," Igarappoi, also known as Mr. Eight, responded recognizing the two.

"How are they doing?" Ms. Wednesday asked.

"I'm not so sure about the First Mate or the Chef, but the others are falling into hell," Mr. Eight responded.

Ms. Wednesday kept her posture about Choji, but was curious.

"What do you mean you're not sure about the First Mate or Chief?" Mr. Nine asked.

"At first the First Mate, the chef, the orange hair guy, their look out, and their sharp shooter separate themselves from the others, but when they return, 3 of the five seem to join into the party," Mr. Eight explained, "The chef and the first mate was the only ones who stayed back."

"That is odd, right Ms. Wednesday?" Mr. Nine asked.

"Yeah, it's odd for both," Ms. Wednesday responded.

A lady dressed as a nun came out and removed her hat revealing black hair tied into two short ponytails.

"That Navigator can drink a lot," the woman said.

"Ms. Monday," Mr. Eight responded.

"Was it necessary to have that party for those kids? We're short of food as it is," Ms. Monday asked, "Especially since certain some two people didn't come back with the whale meat."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ms. Wednesday asked.

"Yes. WE have already tried very hard!" Mr. Nine responded.

"Calm down," Mr. Eight responded and turn back to Ms. Monday, "What about the First Mate and Chef?"

"They're out cold," Ms. Monday responded.

"Good because I found something interesting on the captain," Mr. Eight responded.

Mr. Eight showed Mr. Nine, Ms. Wednesday, and Ms. Monday the wanted flier on Naruto.

"What?" Mr. Nine and Ms. Wednesday responded.

"Thirty Million Beries?" Ms. Monday responded.

"We need to act quickly, take every bit of money from their ship. Then, tie them up! If we kill them, we will get 30% less money because the government wants them alive to execute them in front of people," Mr. Eight explained.

"Sorry to tell you this," a first voice said from the top of the building.

"But we're not going to let you touch our friends," another said.

Mr. Nine, Ms. Wednesday, Mr. Eight, and Ms. Monday look up and saw Juugo and Sasuke.

"You think all of us would fall for your trick," Sasuke responded.

"Not all of us are idiots and fools," Juugo responded.

…

Choji Hinata and Haku were trying to wake up the rest of their crew.

"Wake up Naruto," Hinata responded.

"Hmm, one extra large Misu-Pork Ramen for the greatest Pirate Kage ever please," Naruto said in his dream.

"Naruto!" Hinata responded.

…

The people of the village gathered and saw Haku and Sasuke.

"So, this is the truth? This place is the place for Pirate hunters who are waiting for pirates that are coming to the Grand Line?" Juugo asked.

"100 hunters? We will be your challenger tonight," Sasuke responded, "Baroque Work!"

"How did you know our company name?" Mr. Nine asked.

"When Juugo, Suigetsu and I was a hunter, your company sent an agent to ask us to join you, but I reject it and Juugo and Suigetsu agreed," Sasuke said.

"Every employee's past is a secret, and everyone will call each other by code names," Juugo responded.

"And no one will know who is the boss or where he lives. You are the group of mercenaries that will follow an order without any question!" Sasuke shouted, "And you call yourselves 'Baroque work' so this a secret?"

"It's a surprise that you both know our secret, now we can't let you live!" Mr. Eight responded.

As it turn out, on the cactuses wasn't pins, but grave stones.

"Kill them!" Mr. Eight shouted.

Sasuke and Juugo disappeared from the roof.

"Where did he go?" Mr. Eight asked.

"How about behind you," someone said.

They turned to see Juugo and Sasuke were amongst the crowd.

Every Baroque Works member pulled out a gun on Sasuke and Juugo.

"_Remember Juugo, spare Ms. Wednesday for Choji,"_ Sasuke thought nodding to Juugo.

Juugo nodded back knowing what Sasuke was thinking.

Juugo grab Sasuke and they jumped causing the members to shoot each other.

"Idiots, it's only two guys!" Mr. Eight shouted.

Sasuke suddenly had Mr. Eight pinned with his Katana.

Mr. Eight took out a Saxophone and played it sending powerful soundwaves.

Sasuke had avoided the attack.

…

Mr. Eight, Mr. Nine, Ms. Monday, and Ms. Wednesday were sticking together.

"Those two can't possibly be thinking of attacking us," Mr. Eight responded.

…

Sasuke and Juugo were hiding.

"Gotcha," someone said.

Sasuke and Juugo look up to see it was another member aiming a gun at them.

Sasuke and Juugo ducked and rolled avoiding being shot.

However more people were already waiting and started firing at them.

Sasuke and Juugo took cover under a table.

"Juugo cover me," Sasuke said, "Time for me to finally use my 4th Fire technique."

"Right," Juugo responded and jumped out to draw their attention.;

Sasuke jumped up making a series of hand signs.

"Fire Technique: Phoenix flower!" Sasuke shouted making hand signs.

Sasuke blew multiple small fire balls at the people.

Sasuke and Juugo use the time to get out of there.

Sasuke and Juugo avoided multiple attacks coming at them.

Eventually they got on rooftops and started jumping.

"Dang it, Naruto shouted of been here already," Sasuke responded.

"Maybe Hinata and Haku are having a hard time waking him," Haku responded.

"How hard is it to wake that idiot?" Sasuke asked.

…

Hinata and Haku manage to wake everyone but Naruto.

"Seriously, you couldn't wake Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto can be a stubborn sleeper when he wants to be," Hinata responded.

"Akamaru, you know what to do," Kiba responded.

Akamaru walked up to Naruto's hand and bit him.

"Ow, ow, ow," Naruto shouted, "Geez Kiba can't you find another way to wake me without having Akamaru bite me?"

"Well if you stop dreaming about being Kage eating Ramen, and wake up when we call you, he wouldn't have too," Sakura responded.

"Alright, now that everyone is awake, I need to go," Choji said.

"Go ahead Choji, find out what you need to know," Haku said.

Choji headed out of the building.

…

Sasuke and Juugo blocked and avoided attacks.

Ms. Monday tried hitting them with a ladder, but Juugo partially transform and punched her out cold.

"One of those two must be the real captain, not that idiot," Ms. Wednesday said.

…

Choji came out of the building and saw that Sasuke and Juugo were fighting their hardest.

"_Where are you Ms. Wednesday,"_ Choji thought, _"I know that man that greeted us is from the royal guard of Alabasta, which means Ms. Wednesday must be her." _

…

Ms. Wednesday came up to Sasuke on a human size duck.

…

"Wait that's a…" Choji responded.

…

"Let's finis this," Ms. Wednesday said taking out a small chain with a weapon on the end, and started swinging it, "Let's go Carue! Flying fang!

"Expand-Expand Arms!" someone shouted.

Two set of arms came up and grab Ms. Wednesday.

"Ms. Wednesday, I finally caught you," Choji said.

Mr. 8 tried another sound attack.

Juugo partially transformed and formed a skin shield.

Choji pulled Ms. Wednesday back into hiding as Sasuke and Juugo continued fighting.

…

Choji took Ms. Wednesday somewhere safe and let go.

Apparently Carue had fallowed them.

"Wow, I haven't seen one of you in a long time," Choji said petting Carue.

Carue seem to trust Choji.

Ms. Wednesday remembered what Suigetsu told her.

"Choji, is that you?" she asked.

"I told you I'll be back one day," Choji answered, "Come on, we can talk some more at the ship."

…

Mr. Nine and Mr. Eight surrounded Sasuke and Juugo and aim their weapons at them.

"Two handed Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra Fist!" someone shouted.

Two chakra claw-fist formed and hit both Mr. Nine and Mr. Eight.

Sasuke and Juugo turned to see Naruto in Jinchuriki form.

"Naruto! Where's everyone else?" Sasuke asked.

"Hinata and Haku are fighting the bounty hunters, everyone else is guarding the Go Merry," Naruto responded.

…

Hinata and Haku were surrounded by bounty hunters.

"Let's make this quick as possible," Haku said.

"Right," Hinata responded and made the hand signs, "Byakugan!"

Hinata activated her Byakugan as Haku took out some sinbols.

The bounty hunters moved in to attack.

"Gentle Fist!" Hinata shouted and send open hand hits on each bounty hunter.

Haku made some hand signs as the air suddenly grew cold.

"Ice Technique: Ice Mirrors!" Haku shouted.

Ice mirrors formed in random places.

Haku fuse himself into the mirror.

"What?" the hunters responded.

Suddenly attacks came from every direction as Haku jumped from Mirror to mirror.

…

Sasuke Juugo and Naruto took down the rest of the hunters except for Mr. Nine and Mr. Eight.

"Killing Sound!" Mr. Eight shouted and blew into his Saxophone sending sound blast.

"Wind Technique: Vortex Shield!" Naruto shouted making the hand sign.

A vortex shield formed around Naruto Sasuke and Juugo protecting them.

Mr. Nine jumped down at them with his weapon.

Sasuke blocked Mr. Nine with his Katana.

"Nice try, but these are made out of steel!" Mr. Nine said jumping away, "These will break your swords."

However Juugo moved in and punched Mr. Nine.

"Wind Technique!" Naruto shouted making the hand signs and took a deep breath, "Wind Blast!"

Naruto fired a wind blast that hit Mr. Eight, knocking him out.

…

Naruto Sasuke Haku Hinata and Juugo gathered as the bounty hunters left.

"Okay, where's Choji?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, he disappeared with Ms. Wednesday for some reason," Sasuke responded.

"He might have went to fight her," Hinata responded.

"I don't think so," Naruto responded remembering what Choji told him, "We better go back to the ship, Choji will meet us there if he's not there already."

"Right," Haku responded.

…

What they didn't know that recruits had came to investigate something.

A man with wild like hair wearing a long jacket, a girl wearing a hat and holding an umbrella, a strange Vulture and an otter.

Mr. Eight knew something and snuck off to find Ms. Wednesday.

Little did those 4 knew, the one that they were looking for was in safe hands.


	41. Vivi's Explanation

**Vivi's Explanation**

Naruto Haku Hinata Sasuke and Juugo were about to head toward the ship.

"Wait!" someone shouted.

They turn to see Mr. Eight.

"You want to fight again?" Naruto asked.

"No, you got to understand, I only did what I did to keep my identity a secret," Mr. Eight responded, "My name is Igaram, I'm one of the Royal Guards of Alabasta."

"Alabasta?" Haku responded.

"Why would a royal guard of Alabasta be here?" Sasuke asked.

"Wait," Naruto responded.

"Huh?" Sasuke Haku Hinata and Juugo responded as Naruto walked up to Igaram.

"Ms. Wednesday, she's Princes Vivi of Alabasta isn't she?" Naruto asked.

"How…" Igaram responded.

"Our chef knew her when he was growing up in Alabasta," Naruto responded, "He recognize her right away, and was trying to find out what she was doing here until we got here, when she left."

"Whose the boy's name?" Igaram asked.

"Choji Akamichi," Naruto responded.

"Choji, of course, I should have known, he looks so much like his father at that age," Igaram said remembering the name, "Chouza would be grateful to see his son after so many years."

"Why did he left Alabasta?" Hinata asked.

"He didn't had much of a choice. He accidentally ate the Devil Expand-Expand Fruit, when he was just a child and his mother wasn't so happy. After endless arguing, Choji's mother took Choji and left Alabasta. Chouza, Choji's father, couldn't leave though, as he sworn loyalty to protect the royal family, so Choji's family ended up divided," Igaram responded, "But I heard a year after Choji left, that the ship he was on was destroyed during a storm after Pirate invaded them, and there were only 2 survivors. When we didn't get any word from Choji or his mother, we thought they were dead."

"No, Choji was rescued by a pirate captain, who gave up his leg and pirate life so that Choji had something to eat until they were rescued, and since then up till he joined our crew, he working at a restaurant-ship that pirate captain started," Naruto responded.

"I see," Igaram responded.

"Ironically though, we were planning to go to Alabasta as a favor for Choji, so that he can see his family and friends again," Naruto responded, "So since Princess Vivi knows Choji, we'll help with anything you need."

"Thank you," Igaram responded.

"Naruto, you know Sakura might take advantage of this," Sasuke responded.

"True, but this is a favor," Naruto responded.

"I'll leave the explanation to Princess Vivi," Igaram responded, "If she still trust Choji, and Choji trust you guys, she might grow to trust you too."

"Right," Naruto responded, "Let's go!"

…

Meanwhile Mr. Nine and Ms. Monday were dealing with the man with the weird hair, known as Mr. Five, and the girl fallowing him, known as Ms. Valentines Day, as Mr. Nine and Ms. Monday were doing Igaram a favor, but were defeated.

Mr. 5 been able to make any part of his body exploded because of he ate the Bom-Bom Fruit.

…

Choji and Ms. Wednesday, also known as Vivi, were on the Go Merry.

"What's taking them so long?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe Baroque Works members got to them," Vivi said.

"Or Juugo gone berserk again," Suigetsu responded.

"Berserk?" Vivi asked undoing the brace holding her hair.

"Even if he did, Naruto can handle him," Kiba responded.

"Either way, if they don't get here in time, we might be in trouble," Sakura responded.

"Guys!" someone shouted.

They turned to see Naruto Hinata Haku Sasuke Juugo and even Igaram running toward the ship.

"Get ready to sail!" Naruto shouted as they climb on board.

"Yes sir!" Kiba and Suigetsu responded.

Once everyone was on board, except for Igaram.

"Go, I'll hold them off!" Igaram shouted.

"Igaram!" Vivi shouted.

"You're with good hands Princess Vivi," Igaram shouted.

They set sail ready to go leaving Igaram.

"Princess Vivi, what's going on exactly?" Choji asked, "Why were you acting like a member of the Baroque works?"

"Choji, the island Kingdom of Alabasta you knew has changed," Vivi explained, "And not in a good way."

"What do you mean?" Choji asked.

"I'll start with Baroque Works, since they're the cause," Vivi responded, "Baroque Works is a secret criminal agency. None of the members know about the boss. Their work includes investigation, murder, steal, and pirate hunting. Everyone follow the boss' orders."

"Why?" Sakura aksed.

"The main goal of Baroque's Work is to create the dream country," Vivi explained, "In Baroque's Work, the less code number the higher rank of agent, and the better they fight. That's why the Boss' codename is Mr. Zero."

"What does Baroque Work have to do with Alabasta?" Naruto asked.

"Until 2-3 years ago, Alabasta use to be a peaceful most civilized island in the Grand Line. Then Baroque's Work came in and persuaded the citizens to revolt starting a civil war," Vivi responded.

"So that's why you said Alabasta is different from last time I was there," Choji responded, "But wait, Shikaku should have been able to come up with some peaceful solution."

"Shikaku?" Naruto asked.

"He's like my father's advisor and military strategist, as well as one of the top 3 royal guards," Vivi responded, "However for some reason everything he tried to do failed. So Igaram and I decided to join Baroque's Work to find out why everything was going on."

"Wow, you're a brave princess," Suigetsu responded.

"So wait, this 'Dream Country' it is to control people?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Vivi responded, "But the actual goal is to conquer Alabasta. I have to hurry up and warn everyone. If I can't stop everyone, we all will fall for it's plan."

"But wait, what about the Kages? I thought the Hoshikage, and Hokage been staying in the Grand Line lately, couldn't you ask them for help?" Naruto asked.

"Truth is, Baroque's work is working with the current Kazekage, and the Kazekage been talking the other Kages into thinking they're up to nothing," Vivi responded.

"What? But I thought the Kages are for helping the people when needed," Naruto responded.

"They are, but Kazekage and Mr. Zero are good friends," Vivi responded, "Plus, cause of it, Baroque's Work has another secret weapon."

"Hah, what kind of secret weapon could they have?" Naruto asked.

"The power of 1-tail raccoon dog," Vivi responded.

Naruto nearly fallen over hearing it.

"One of the Tailed Beast? How is that possible?" Naruto responded.

"The 4th Kazekage's youngest son is the Jinchuriki of Shukaku, the One-tail Raccoon-Dog, and he's almost unstable with it's power," Vivi responded, "He'll doesn't care who it is, or what the reason is, he'll willingly killed anyone that get's in his way."

"_Sounds like Juugo when he goes Berserk,"_ Sasuke and Suigetsu thought.

"Well you're in luck, because you have me for a secret weapon now," Naruto responded.

"What do you mean?" Vivi asked.

"Naruto is the Jinchuriki of Kurama, the Nine-Tail Fox," Hinata responded.

"And I ate the Kyuubi-Kyuubi Fruit, one of the Biju Devil Fruits, which gives me the power to control Kurama's Chakra and Power," Naruto responded.

"It doesn't matter how strong you are, or what kind of power you have. You can't compare to Crocodile, because he's one of the Seven Gods of pirates. That's why only just mentioning his name can cost you your life, that's why people only know him by his codename Mr. Zero," Vivi responded.

"But you just said his name was Crocodile," Kiba responded.

Vivi covered her mouth in response.

"Hey, what's that vulture and otter doing on our sail?" Suigetsu asked.

Everyone look to see the Vulture and otter, as the otter climb on the vultures back and the vulture flew off.

"Oh no, those two are working for Baroque's work," Vivi responded, "They must be going to report what they learn."

"And you just told us Mr. Zero's true identity!" Sakura shouted.

"I'm so sorry!" Vivi responded.

"Princess Vivi use to have a habit of accidentally revealing a secret when talking to a friend," Choji explained, "She doesn't do it on purpose, it just slips out time to time."

"And you now tell us this?" Sakura shouted.

"Well I thought that since she was working undercover, that she must have had it under control," Choji responded.

"Well we can't back out of this now, we already made a promise to Choji that we would stop at Alabasta on our journey," Naruto responded.

"Naruto's right, even if she didn't tell us right now, or if Naruto never ran into her back in the whale…" Sasuke responded.

"Which wasn't intestinally," Naruto interrupted.

"We would eventually would have found out once we got to Alabasta," Sasuke finished.

"How bad Crocodile could be?" Naruto asked.

"According to Igaram, when Crocodile was a pirate, he had a bounty of eighty million berries.

"Eighty Million Berries!" Suigetsu responded.

"That's 4 times more than Arlong's," Sakura responded.

"Sadly I gave Igaram our eternal Post, so we will have to keep island hopping to Alabasta," Vivi responded.

"What's an Eternal Post?" Sakura asked.

"It's a permanent log post, that would only point to only one island that it already memorize," Choji explained.

"Well we better get out of here before it's too late," Sakura responded.

"I wander why we haven't run into trouble right now," Hinata responded.

…

Back in the island, Igaram had tried to fool them with his own ship but was captured.

Now Baroque's work was on the Shinobi Pirate's Trail.


	42. Giant Marlin

**Giant Marlin**

Fortunately during the wait, the Log Post has set to a new island so the Shinobi Pirates didn't need to hang out in Whiskey Peak in hiding.

Now everyone was on course to the next island.

Vivi was sitting in the gallery thinking about Igaram.

"Here," Choji said handing her a plate of food, "I hope you don't mind, but I made the food you like when we were kids."

"It's okay thanks," Vivi responded and took a bite, "Wow this is delicious."

"Yeah, one of the good points to spending years working for a former Pirate Captain-Chef in a restaurant, is that you learn how to cook any meals," Choji responded, "Don't worry about Igaram. I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"Thanks," Vivi responded.

"Hey guys, there's an island up ahead," Naruto responded, "Sakura said it's some shipping island. We can get some supplies there."

"Alright," Choji responded.

…

They docked their ship few feet from on the island on the coast away from the village.

It was decided that only Sakura Naruto Hinata Choji and Vivi would go as they took a small boat inland.

"Alright, we don't want to be here any longer than we need, so we need to get what we need, find out how long it'll take for the log post to memorize this island, and that's it," Sakura responded.

"Right, with Baroque's Work on our tail, we don't want to create any scene," Vivi responded.

"That's why we docked far from the town and took down our flag," Sakura responded.

"Sasuke, you better not let anything happen while we're gone," Naruto shouted.

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke responded, "Tell me something I don't know."

The 5 headed to town as Sasuke kept the rest in control, well sort of…

…

They found the port town.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked one of the towns people.

"Yes?" the man asked.

"How long does it take for the log post to memorize this island's magnetic field?" Sakura asked.

"You're not around here are you?" the man asked.

"No, we're just stopping by," Sakura responded.

"Well you're in luck, this island's magnetic field isn't as strong as the others, so you should be ready to leave in a half an hour," The man said.

"Thank you," Sakura responded.

Sakura headed to the others.

"We're in luck, it'll only take a half an hour," Sakura responded.

"Good," Vivi responded.

"I say we look around a bit," Naruto responded.

"Fine by me," everyone agreed.

…at the ship…

Sasuke was honing his swordsmen skills.

"Sasuke, when will Naruto and the others get back?" Kiba asked.

"Not for a while," Sasuke said.

"It's kind of boring with Naruto gone," Suigetsu responded, "By the way, whose taking Hinata's place as look out?"

"Juugo said he would," Sasuke responded.

"The ocean feels off," Haku said.

"I'm trying to focus here," Sasuke responded.

…Town…

Sakura decided to travel with Hinata.

Choji was acting as Vivi's bodyguard.

Naruto was walking through the town on his own.

"Bring on the ladies and the drinks," a familiar voice shouted.

"Oh no," Naruto responded.

Naruto went into a bar and found Jiriaya surrounded by girls.

"Flirting with women I see," Naruto responded.

Jiriaya look to see it was Naruto.

"Naruto, I see someone got off his dept early," Jiriaya responded.

"Only after we were attack by Krieg Pirates," Naruto responded, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a special mission," Jiriaya responded.

"Yeah right," Naruto responded, "Look to me like you're flirting with some girls."

"Hey respect your elders!" Jiriaya responded, "Anyways what are you doing here? I didn't see your ship anywhere."

"We're docked somewhere else," Naruto responded.

"I see, hiding from Marines," Jiriaya responded.

"Actually, I can't say," Naruto responded.

"Oh really," Jiriaya responded, "So have you master the Rasengan yet?"

"Yeah, but only in Jinchuriki form," Naruto responded.

"Well, it's better than nothing," Jiriaya responded.

"I better go, my crew will be expecting me soon," Naruto responded.

…

Choji and Vivi were walking around town.

"I should get more food supplies," Choji responded.

"You don't have to watch over me Choji," Vivi responded.

"It's my duty," Choji responded.

"Have you heard, the huge Marlin claimed another ship," a villager said.

"That's the 10th one this week," Another one said, "I thought that Sanin guy is suppose to be taking care of the problem."

"I'm starting to wander if he is one of the Sanin," the other said.

"Sanin," Choji responded, "What does the guy look like?"

"Well he had white spiky long hair and wears old fashion robes," the villager said.

"Master Jiriaya," Choji responded.

"You know who they're talking about?" Vivi asked.

"Yeah, he use to visit the restaurant," Choji responded, "He might be the help we need."

…

Hinata and Sakura were at the docks.

"This feels great," Sakura responded, "It's a shame we have to be on the move to avoid Baroque's work."

"Yeah, but wouldn't we need to go back to the ship," Hinata responded.

"Relax," Sakura responded.

Suddenly a large Marlin with actually a blade like nose jumped out of the water.

"What the heck?" Sakura responded.

The marlin was swimming around the island.

"What was that?" Sakura responded.

"It's some kind of Marlin," Hinata said.

Just then a boy came out of nowhere and caught the Marlin.

However the Marlin destroyed the boat sending the man flying into the water.

The man swam to the shore.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah thanks, my name is Yusuke," the man said.

"What were you trying to do?" Hinata asked.

"I was trying to catch it," Yusuke responded, "But it ended up useless."

"Hey Hinata Sakura!" someone shouted.

They turned to see Naruto.

"Naruto," Hinata responded.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Trying to find you guys, aren't we returning to the ship soon?" Naruto asked.

"Good point, where's Choji and Vivi?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure," Naruto responded.

"Are you docked near here?" Yusuke asked.

"Uh…" Naruto responded.

"Yeah, we are," Sakura lied.

"That's good, that marlin is known to attack ships around this island," Yusuke responded, "I got to go."

Yusuke left the place.

"Too bad," Someone said.

They turned to see Jiriaya.

"That boy won't stop, until someone kills it himself," Jiriaya responded.

"Jiriaya," Naruto responded.

"Wait did he say that Marlin goes after any ship around the island?" Sakura asked.

…3…2…1…

"Our ship is in danger!" the group minus Jiriaya said and ran off.

"This is strange," Jiriaya responded.

…Ship…

"It's actually peaceful here," Suigetsu responded.

"It must be because Naruto isn't around shouting like an idiot," Sasuke responded.

"Or Sakura bossing us around," Kiba responded.

Akamaru was sound asleep.

Carue walked up to Akamaru and lower his head.

"What is that duck up to?" Suigetsu asked.

"I have no clue," Kiba responded.

Carue suddenly quacked at Akamaru, waking him.

Akamaru wasn't so happy about it as he started barking, causing Carue to quack.

Next thing they knew Carue and Akamaru were fighting each other.

"Hey you two, stop that!" Kiba shouted running toward them.

Juugo was watching from the bird's nest.

"So much for peace and quiet," Juugo responded.

…

Choji was finishing supply shopping as Vivi asked around.

"It seems a marlin been causing trouble," Vivi responded.

"Well we got what we need, so lets go back to the ship," Choji responded.

…

The Marlin was swimming at high speed at the ship.

Naruto Sakura and Hinata reached the shores where their boat was at.

"Dang it, where's Choji!" Naruto shouted.

"I don't know," Hinata responded.

"We can't set leave Choji and Vivi here just to warn our crew," Naruto responded.

Jiriaya jumped into the water.

"What the?" Naruto responded.

…

Jiriaya started climbing onto the water.

The Marlin jumped at Jiriaya.

"Ninja Technique: Lion Maine Needle Attack!" Jiriaya shouted.

Jiriaya's hair grew into long needles that hit the Marlin.

…

Choji and Vivi arrived to see the battle.

"What's going on? Who is that?" Vivi asked.

"Apparently a battle," Naruto responded.

…

Suddenly a boat came with Yusuke on it.

Yusuke threw a line into the ocean.

The Marlin turned and chased after it.

"Catch it!" Yusuke shouted.

The Marlin bit on the bait.

"Now!" Jiriaya shouted.

Yusuke started moving the boat along side with the Marlin.

The marlin kept swimming around.

"Hey fallow me," Jiriaya shouted.

The Marlin chased Jiriaya until it warn out.

Yusuke started pulling the Marlin out of the water.

"Now," Jiriaya shouted.

Jiriaya formed the Rasengan and hit the Marlin.

Marlin spin off, into the ocean.

"Thank you Jiriaya," Yusuke responded.

"No problem," Jiriaya said.

The Marlin swam off and avoided the fight.

…

Jiriaya walked up to Naruto.

"Well your ship is safe," Jiriaya said.

"Um yeah thanks," Naruto responded, "Wait your mission."

"It was just to help catch the marlin," Jiriaya responded.

Jiriaya turned to see Vivi.

"Well you better get going," Jiriaya said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Choji said.

"Oh Naruto," Jiriaya said.

Jiriaya took out a scroll.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"A wind technique scroll, it might help," Jiriaya said.

"Uh thanks," Naruto responded.

"Just think of it as a early birthday present," Jiriaya said and disappeared.

"Wait what do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"He's gone," Hinata responded.

"Yeah, but what did he give you?" Vivi asked.

Naruto opened the scroll and his eyes widen.

"What does it say?" Sakura asked.

"Typhoon Blast," Naruto responded, "It's suppose to create a blast of wind around the user. Mostly good against close range."

"That might come in handy," Choji responded.

...

Shortly after they got on the Ship.

"What's up with you guys?" Haku asked.

"We had a long 30 minutes," Naruto said.

"Is the log set?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Sakura responded, "We can go."

"Alright!" Everyone responded.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was inspired by the Giant Marlin Episode of Naruto Shippuuden


	43. Island of Giants

**Island of Giants**

****(**A/N:** Spoiler alert about the 10-tails and the 6 path Sage)

The Shinobi Pirates were set sailed again.

Hinata was watching over things as usual when she noticed something in the sky coming their way.

"Something is flying right toward us!" Hinata shouted.

"What?" Naruto responded.

A huge fan swoop down onto the deck creating a gust of wind.

A girl wearing a purple dress with sandy brown hair tied to the back.

"Hello Pirates," the girl responded.

"What are you doing on our ship," Naruto responded.

"I came with a message," the girl asked.

"Temari!" someone shouted.

The girl turned to see Vivi.

"Why are you here?" Vivi asked.

"I came here on request from my father," Temari responded, "I been tracking you."

"Wind Technique: Air Bullet!" Naruto shouted taking a deep breath.

Naruto fired an air bullet.

"Such a low level technique," Temari responded and waved her fan.

A gust of wind broke the air bullet.

"How did she do that?" Naruto asked.

"She's a wind user," Sasuke responded.

"That's right," Temari responded.

"Watch out guys, her father is the 4th Kazekage!" Vivi responded, "She helps Crocodile for her father, too keep the connections."

"Is that right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but to be honest, I don't like working there," Temari responded, "But I have to be a good girl and stay loyal."

Naruto glared at her.

"Listen, if you keep doing what you're doing now, you're just going to be killed, so back down now," Temari responded.

"We won't back down!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto transform into Jinchuriki form.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra Claw!" Naruto shouted and summoned a chakra claw.

Temari was seem to be shocked seeing it and dodge the claw.

"Heed my warning," Temari said and left.

"How could she be able to fly?" Naruto responded.

"She's an A-class Wind user," Vivi responded, "Those at A-Class can use items to control wind to float in the air."

"Wait you said she was the 4th Kazekage's daughter," Naruto responded, "And you told us that one of the Kazekage's children is the Jinchuriki…so was she it?"

"No, but she is the 4th Kazekage's daughter," Vivi responded, "The 4th Kazekage has 3 children. And the youngest is the Jinchuriki."

"This is bad," Suigetsu responded.

"Maybe she came from the next island," Kiba responded.

"I don't know, but we should take things more carefully," Sakura responded.

"Right, we can't afford to mess up," Vivi responded

"Right, we should prepare ourselves for anything," Sasuke said.

…Later…

Naruto was studying the scroll Jiriaya gave him.

"Let's see," Naruto responded getting back up.

Naruto made a series of handsigns and focus his chakra and wind nature.

Suddenly wind formed around Naruto before bursting in a weak breeze.

"Failing on another technique?" Kiba asked.

"No, it's supposed to burst out," Naruto responded, "But it's supposed to be a big blast of wind."

"Where did you get that scroll?" Sasuke asked.

"From Purvey Sage Master Jiriaya," Naruto responded.

"No way, when did he give you that?" Suigetsu asked.

"Um…back at the last island," Naruto responded

"Well be careful, we don't need a destroyed ship," Sakura responded.

Suddenly huge dolphin, bigger than the ship jumped out of the water right at them from the side.

"Guys! We have a huge dolphin coming our way!" Hinata shouted

"We need to sail away from it!" Naruto shouted.

"Aye-aye captain!" everyone responded.

They manage to avoid the dophin and destruction.

"There's an island up ahead!" Hinata shouted.

Sakura look at her log post and knew it was pointing at the island.

"That's our next destination," Sakura responded.

…

They sailed through the river and found the trees the size of the rain forest trees.

"This island looks cool," Naruto responded.

"This island is called Little Garden," Sakura responded.

"But it's not little?" Suigetsu asked.

Suddenly a huge bird with claws on its wings and feet flew out.

"What kind of bird is that?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but this is not a normal forest," Choji said.

Suddenly a huge tiger that was hurt fell from somewhere near the river.

"I want to explore this island," Naruto responded.

"Are you crazy?" Sakura responded.

"Come on, if something happens, I'll just transform into Jinchuriki form," Naruto responded, "Hinata you can stay here to look out for danger for the ship."

"Um…Okay…" Hinata responded.

"I'm staying," Sakura responded.

"Can I come with you?" Vivi asked, "I want to do something while here."

"Sure," Naruto responded.

"Carue can come with me too," Vivi responded.

Carue wasn't so happy to hear it.

"Choji prepare food and drinks for everyone that's leaving," Naruto shouted.

"Fine," Choji responded.

…

After a few talks it was decided who would do what while on the island by splitting into groups.

Group 1 of course were exploring the land to learn what they can of the island: Naruto Haku Vivi and Carue.

Group 2 were to hunt and gather what they need for the trip to Alabasta: Sasuke Suigetsu Juugo and Choji

Group 3 were to stay on the ship and watch over it: Sakura Kiba Akamaru and Hinata.

They headed off on their own.

…Group 2…

"Are you sure you don't want to travel with Naruto?" Sasuke asked Choji.

"Naruto and Haku can keep Vivi safe, plus they have Carue," Choji responded.

"Really, you think Naruto won't do anything that will harm Vivi?" Suigetsu asked.

"Well…I can trust Haku," Choji responded.

"Good point," Juugo responded.

…Group 3…

"I wander if it's a good idea to send Juugo and Haku off," Sakura responded, "What if the ship was attack?"

"Hey, Akamaru can handle anything," Kiba responded as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I'm not saying you can't, but it would be better if we had at least Juugo here," Sakura responded.

Hinata climb down from the crows nest and sighed listening to the two.

"Something about this island seems familiar though," Sakura responded.

"Familiar?" Hinata asked.

…Group 1…

Vivi was riding on Carue as he Naruto and Haku walked around.

"Hey look what I found," Naruto said taking out a strange snail with tentacles coming off around it's mouth.

"That's an ammonite," Vivi responded.

"Ammonite, I thought they were extinct," Haku responded.

Just then a huge long neck dinosaur came out above the trees.

"Whoa what kind of monster is that?" Naruto asked.

"That's a dinosaur!" Vivi responded.

"Dinosaur?" Naruto and Haku responded.

"This must be an ancient island," Vivi responded, "In other words, this place must be in the Dinosaur era."

"Huh?" Naruto and Haku responded.

"Because the hardness of traveling in the Grand Line, each island will build an unique civilization and maintain that. When there is a high civilization island, there also is an uncivilized one that haven't changed for a thousand years. With the atmosphere of the Grand Line, anything is possible."

"That means this island is in the dinosaur era," Haku said and turned to Naruto to see he was gone, "What…where's Naruto?

"This is cool!" someone shouted.

They look on the neck of the dinosaur and found Naruto had somehow snuck onto it without them noticing.

"Who told you to go up there!" Vivi shouted.

…Group 2…

Choji noticed dinosaurs and other extinct animals around.

"So this is the island of the Dinosaur era," Choji responded.

"Um Choji, Sasuke and Suigetsu left us," Juugo responded.

"What?" Choji responded.

He turned to see Sasuke and Suigetsu had walked off.

"I thought we agreed not to separate!" Choji shouted.

…

"Are you sure it was a good idea too leave them?" Suigetsu asked.

"Who knows," Sasuke responded.

…Group 3…

Sakura spend time looking through books trying to find the one on Little Garden.

She eventually found what she was looking for.

"Kiba! Hinata!" Sakura shouted coming out from in the gallery.

"What is it?" Kiba asked.

"Did you find that book?" Hinata asked.

"We got to call the others, this is an emergency!" Sakura shouted, "This island is known for Giant and Dinosaurs!"

"What?" Hinata and Kiba responded and Akamaru barked.

Suddenly something as big as the trees came out.

…Group 2 Choji and Juugo…

Choji and Juugo ran into a tyrannosaurus rex.

…Group 2's Sasuke and Suigetsu…

Sasuke and Suigetsu ran into a triceratops.

…Group 3…

Sakura Hinata Kiba and Akamaru were face to face with a giant.

"Hello, my name is Broki, do you have any rum or Sake?" the giant asked.

"Sorry, but we don't have any," Sakura responded.

"That's alright," Broki said.

Suddenly a Tyrannosaurus came up and bit Broki in the butt, causing him to scream in pain.

Broki took out a giant ax and use it to cut it's head off.

"I am the strongest fighter!" Broki shouted.

Sakura screamed in fear.

"I have some meat now, I will treat all of you to a meal as my guest," Broki said.

…Group 1…

Naruto was on the dinosaur's head and look out.

"Wow this is a great view," Naruto responded.

"Be careful! Even though it is tame, it's still a dinosaur!" Vivi shouted from bellow.

"Don't worry, this guy over here only eat plants, and I don't think he even know I'm up here!" Naruto shouted.

Suddenly a giant, different from Broki came out and use a sword to cut the long neck dinosaur's head off sending Naruto flying. Naruto.

The giant save Naruto from the fall.

"What a cheerful human you are, I haven't met a person like you for a while," the giant said, "My name is Dori. I'm the greatest fighter here!"

"Really, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm the greatest fighter in my crew," Naruto responded.

"A giant," Vivi responded,

"And Naruto is talking to it," Haku responded.

"Really, well to one great fighter to another, I invite you and your friends down there to my house," The giant said.

…Broki's house…

Broki was cooking meat over a fire.

"There you go, go ahead and eat!" Broki said taking the meat out.

"We're not hungry," Sakura responded, "Broki can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Broki asked.

"How long does it take to memorize the magnetic field on this island?" Sakura asked.

"One year," Broki said eating.

Sakura Kiba Akamaru and Hinata nearly fell over hearing it.

…Dori's house…

Naruto was the only one eating the meat after trading lunches with Dori

"What do you think?" Dori asked.

"Good, but not as good as ramen," Naruto responded.

"Really, I think the same about your ramen here," Dori responded.

"By the way, I was wandering, have a tailed beast travel around here?" Naruto asked.

"Tailed beast?" Dori asked, "You mean like the dinosaurs?"

"No I mean like a turtle with 3 tails, or a fox with 9-tails?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think so about those creatures," Dori said.

"Oh," Naruto responded.

"Oh wait, but I heard of a legend about a monster with 10-tails," Dori responded.

"10-Tails?" Naruto asked.

"It's an old fable Giant parents would tell children," Dori responded.

"I never heard of the 10-tailed beast," Naruto responded, "Have you Haku, Vivi?"

"No, that's new to me," Haku responded..

"Same here," Vivi responded.

"Can you tell us?" Naruto asked.

"Well, once upon a time there was a terrible monster with Ten tails that terrorize the Grand Line, especially this island," Dori responded, "Giants from all over the island would of fought this monster to kill it, but no matter what damage they cause, the monster would instantly healed and attack. It was thought that the monster would destroy the world, until a man with mystical powers faced it and made the creature disappeared."

"A man with mystical powers?" Naruto responded thinking, "What happened to him?"

"No one knows, some say he use the monster's power to create 9 new monsters. Some say he created the moon through the monster's power," Dori explained.

"_Creat 9 new monsters, could he mean the man created the 9 tailed beast,"_ Naruto thought.

"Don't worry, it's only a story, it's not like there are monsters like that," Dori responded.

"_You have no idea,"_ Naruto Haku and Vivi thought.

"Well, it doesn't matter, I'm here because I'm waiting for a sign to pick a fight with another giant," Dori said.

"Why?" Vivi asked.

"It's a rule on my village," Dori responded, "It been 100 years since then. But giants life span is 3 times greater than a human."

"Wow," Naruto responded.

Dori seem to have noticed something about Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, it's just look a lot like someone I met once," Dori explained.

Suddenly the volcano erupted.

"The volcano just erupted," Naruto responded.

"I have to go now," Dori said, "It's time to fight."

Suddenly Broki came up with an ax as the two started fighting.

Island of Giants 


	44. Mystery of the Island

**Mystery of the Island**

Dori had his shield and sword as Broki had his ax and armor as the two fought.

"How can these two fight?" Vivi asked.

"It can't be helped," Haku said, "Fighting is just in some people's and creature's nature."

"We might as well let them settle it out," Naruto responded.

…

On another an island a man with his hair styled up in a number 3 was enjoying some tea while his female partner, a girl with a hat and hair tied into two ponytails were having a vacation.

"Mr. 3!" the girl said.

"What? Just wait a minute," the man, known as Mr. 3, said and sip his tea, "Hmm…earl grey is the best tea ever."

"Why are we so free?" the girl asked.

"Why are you complaining? You don't like to work anyways," Mr. 3 responded.

"That's right," the girl responded.

"Then why don't you just enjoy your free time? Stop complaining. It's our right as office agents to have this special kind of vacation," Mr. 3 responded, "Besides would you quit calling me by my code name? Otherwise people know that we work for Baroque's Work."

"Is that so?" the girl responded.

"Mr. 3, Ms. Golden Week," someone said.

They look to see Temari standing there.

"You know how hard it is to find you two?" Temari asked.

"Why do you care, you're only helping us because of your father," Mr. Three responded.

"It doesn't matter, you got new orders," Temari said showing the paper.

Mr. Three look at the paper.

"I see so we're going after the princess," Mr. Three responded, "Very well."

"Good, you are to go to Little Garden Island," Temari responded.

…Little Garden…

Dori and Broki fought each other with their strength.

Broki manage to hit Dori on the helmet with an ax.

Sakura Kiba Akamaru and Hinata were watching from afar.

"This is crazy," Sakura responded.

"They're just fighting over something that happened a hundred years ago," Hinata responded.

Akamaru sniff the ground and barked.

"Are you sure boy?" Kiba asked.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Akamaru says he smells Naruto Haku and Princess Vivi," Kiba responded.

…

Broki and Dori manage to hit each other with their shields.

"That's enough, hey Dori, how about drinking with me!" Broki shouted.

"That sounds great," Dori responded.

…

Dori and Broki ate for a bit and left.

Dori returned to Naruto's group as Broki returned to Sakuras's.

"SO you met our Kiba Akamaru Hinata and Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"I thought they were suppose to protect the ship," Haku responded.

"So we're stuck here for a year," Naruto said, "You don't happen to have a eternal Post do you?"

"Yes, that's how we get back to our village," Dori said.

"Naruto, an eternal post won't help if it memorize this island," Haku said, "We need one that is memorized to Alabasta."

Suddenly Dori's food exploded on them.

"You did this, didn't you," Dori said to Naruto.

"What? No!" Haku responded.

"Someone had to do it, and you're the only one who could," Dori responded.

"Fine," Naruto responded getting up.

"Now wait, we had nothing to do with this!" Vivi shouted.

Dori swipe his sword down on Naruto.

Naruto transformed into Jinchuuriki form and dodge the attack.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra Punch!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto summoned a Chakra Claw Punch that hit Dori and send him into the ground.

Dori got back up and tried to attack Naruto.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra Claw," Naruto shouted.

Naruto summoned a Chakra Claw and use it to grab the tree and pull him away.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra fist!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto summoned another Chakra Claw-Fist and hit Dori.

"Naruto!" Vivi shouted.

"This power, it's almost how the legend of the 10 tails," Dori responded, "Are you the mysterious hero?"

"No, I'm the Jinchuriki of the 9-Tail Fox, who just so happen to ate a Biju Devil Fruit," Naruto responded, "Anyways, someone did this on purpose, and I know it's no one from my crew."

"Could there be someone else on this island?" Haku asked.

…

Mr. Five Ms. Valentines Day, Mr. Three and Ms. Golden Week were there, and they were after the Shinobi Pirates as well as Dori and Broki.

…

The Volcano erupted and Dori and Broki fought again.

"Even injured he still fights," Naruto responded.

"You're the reason he's more injured than the other one," Vivi responded.

…

Sakura Kiba Akamaru and Hinata watch as they headed off.

"Okay, let's go find Naruto," Sakura responded.

"Yeah," Hinata and Kiba responded as they headed off.

…Group 1…

"We need to find who attack Dori," Naruto said.

"Hey where's Carue?" Haku asked.

They turn to see that their duck companion was missing.

…Group 2 Sasuke and Suigetsu…

Sasuke and Suigetsu took down the Triceratops that was threatening them.

Now they were trying to get back to the ship…except for one problem.

"We're lost aren't we?" Suigetsu asked.

"I'm sure this is the right way," Sasuke said.

"You said that a half hour ago," Suigetsu responded, "We shouldn't have left Choji and Juugo behind."

"There you two are," someone said.

Sasuke and Suigetsu turned to see Sakura.

"Sakura, where's Kiba Akamaru and Hinata?" Suigetsu asked.

"Something isn't right," Sasuke responded.

…

"Kiba are you sure we're heading the right way?" Sakura asked.

"Hey, we're trackers, give us a break," Kiba responded.

"Hey guys," someone shouted.

They turned to see Naruto standing there.

"Naruto!" Sakura responded.

Hinata wasn't convince though.

…

Naruto Vivi and Haku were looking for Carue.

"Where did that duck go?" Naruto asked.

"He couldn't have gone too far," Haku responded.

"It could be that Baroque's Work is behind this," Vivi responded.

Suddenly Mr. Valentines day attacked them with weight.

"What the heck?" Naruto responded.

"You think you can escape us," Ms. Valentine said.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's short but the next chapter would be interesting.


	45. Power of the Wax

******Power of the Wax**

Ms. Valentines Day grabbed Princess Vivi.

"Let her go!" Naruto shouted.

"Make any wrong movement and your friends will suffer," Ms. Valentines Day said.

"My friends, what did you do to them?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we had a few escapees, but other than that, we caught most of them," Ms. Valentines Day explained.

Just then a booger came at Naruto and exploded.

…

Hinata had avoided trouble using her gentle fist and Byakugan and got away.

"This isn't good," Hinata responded, "I got to find the real Naruto."

"Hinata!" someone shouted.

Hinata turned around to send a strike at Sasuke.

"Whoa," Sasuke responded managing to block it, "Hinata it's me!"

"Sasuke," Hinata responded, "How do I know it's you."

"Your bloodline is the Byakugan, it's stronger than my Sharingan," Sasuke said.

Hinata lowered her guard.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

"Suigetsu and I got ambushed by someone that looks like Sakura," Sasuke responded, "You?"

"We were ambushed by someone that look like Naruto. However, since I grew up with Naruto, I didn't fall for it," Hinata responded, "Wait, what about Choji and Juugo?"

"We…sort of left them behind," Sasuke responded, "We better go find Choji Juugo Naruto Princess Vivi Carue and Haku if they haven't been captured yet."

"Right," Hinata responded.

…

"You don't stand a chance against us," Mr. Five said coming up.

Naruto appeared okay as he had transform into Jinchuriki form.

"So this is your true power," Mr. Five responded.

Mr. Five suddenly move up to Haku and send a punch.

Haku blocked it, but Mr. Five's fist exploded.

"Haku!" Naruto shouted.

Mr. Five and Ms. Valentines Day escaped at the time with Vivi.

"Shadow Clone Technique!" Naruto shouted making the hand sign.

A shadow clone appeared next to Naruto.

"Go after Vivi," Naruto ordered.

"Yes sir!" the clone shouted and chased after Vivi.

…

Choji and Juugo found a triceratops that was beaten up.

"Sasuke and Suigetsu were definitely here," Choji responded.

Juugo was talking to one of the birds.

"Choji we have a problem," Juugo responded.

"What?" Choji responded.

"Apparently this bird saw Suigetsu Sakura Kiba and Akamaru being captured," Juugo responded.

"That's horrible," Choji responded, "Wait, what about Sasuke and Hinat?"

"They apparently escaped," Juugo responded.

"What about Vivi?" Choji asked.

"Unsure, but we better find the rest before it's too late," Juugo responded.

…

Mr. 3 had captured Kiba Akamaru Sakura Suigetsu Carue Vivi Broki and Dori.

"Well this is great," Kiba responded as their feet were stuck to melted wax as it increased from the structure above, that was melting over them.

"This is crazy," Sakura responded.

"My water ability won't work here," Suigetsu responded, "I wander why they haven't caught Choji and Juugo?"

…

Naruto was helping Haku.

"I'm okay Naruto," Haku responded.

"There you two are!" someone shouted.

They look to see Hinata and Sasuke.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Looking for you apparently," Sasuke responded.

"Where's Princess Vivi?" Hinata asked.

"Captured, same with Carue," Naruto responded.

"That's strange, they tried to take me, and Suigetsu, as well as Sakura and Haku," Sasuke responded.

"Maybe because Suigetsu was your partner so they think he knows about their work," Sasuke responded, "Sakura is our Navigator, and Kiba is our tracker."

"Then why haven't they caught Choji or Juugo?" Hinata responded.

"They will be after Juugo," Naruto responded, "We need to find them."

They headed off.

…

Mr. Three was tormenting those he captured.

The shadow clone was watching and disappeared.

…

Naruto received the memory of his clone.

"This way," Naruto responded.

"How do you know where to go?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's just say Shadow Clones come in handy," Naruto responded.

…

Sakura Vivi Kiba Carue Suigetsu Kiba Akamaru and the two giants were being waxed over.

The ground broke apart as multiple Chakra Clones formed and grabbed them.

"What's this?" Ms. Valentines asked.

"My Chakra Claw Underground Attack," someone said.

They turned to see Naruto in Jinchuriki mode with both of his hands on the ground, along with Haku Sasuke and Hinata.

"Naruto destroy the poll!" Sakura shouted.

"I won't allow you to do that," Mr. Three responded.

"What can you do, I have you captured," Naruto responded.

"We'll see about that," Mr. Three responded.

Suddenly wax formed around Naruto's hands.

"What the heck?" Naruto responded removing his hands breaking the technique, but still having wax on his hands.

"Fire Technique…!" Sasuke shouted making the hand signs taking a deep breath.

"Wax-Wax Hammer!" Mr. Three shouted forming a hammer out of wax

"Fireblast!" Sasuke shouted a blew a blast of flames.

The flames melted the wax around Naruto's hands.

"You melted my wax," Mr. Three cried.

"Well yeah, I'm a fire user," Sasuke responded, "Naruto!"

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra Claw!" Naruto shouted forming a chakra claw.

He use it to grab the candle poll yank it to break it.

"Nothing is like the power of Kurama," Naruto responded.

"Wax-Wax Harpoon!" Mr. Three shouted firing a Harpoon made out of wax,

"Wind Technique…" Naruto shouted making the hand sings, "Vortex shield.

A vortex of wind surrounded Naruto.

The wax-harpoon hit the shield and splattered out

"Gentle fist!" Hinata shouted trying to hit Mr. Three.

Mr. Five jumped in front of Mr. Three and took the direct hits before grabbing Hinata.

"Hinata get out of there!" Naruto shouted.

"Boom-Boom Arm," Mr. Five said.

A minute pass and nothing happened.

"I can't explode, what did you do?" Mr. Five asked.

"I blocked your chakra, preventing you from using your power," Hinata said, "It's the power of the Hyuuga Clan's Gentle Fist."

"Wax-Wax Lock!" Mr. Three shouted forming a wax.

"Hey that gives me an idea," Naruto responded, "Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra Claw!"

Naruto summoned a chakra claw at the wax.

The wax formed around the Chakra claw as the wax form a hammer.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi chakra Claw Hammer!" Naruto shouted sending the wax cover chakra claw at Mr. 3.

"Wax-Wax Wall!" Mr. Three shouted.

A wall of wax surrounded him and Naruto hit it.

"Hey Sasuke combination!" Naruto shouted.

"Right," Sasuke responded.

Sasuke and Naruto formed a series of hand signs.

"Wind Technique: Wind Blast!" Naruto shouted taking a deep breath.

"Fire Technique: Fire Blast!" Sasuke shouted taking a deep breath.

They fired their Wind and Fire blast technique.

The two combined and hit the wax-wall.

The wax melted instantly as Mr. Three took the hit.

"Naruto help us get out of here!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto was about to but stopped.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"I don't know why, but I don't want to help you," Naruto responded.

"Are you serious?" Sakura shouted.

"Black color of betrayal," Ms. Golden Week said.

"What?" Sakura responded.

Vivi saw a black seal bellow.

"Of course, the color seal technique," Vivi responded.

"What?" Sakura responded.

"It's a type of sealing technique that works by using colors," Vivi responded.

"Naruto get out of that seal!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto moved away but started laughing as another seal appeared on Naruto.

"Yellow seal of fun, he can't move at all," Ms. Golden Week explained.

"Water Technique: Rinsing Rain!" Haku shouted making the hand signs.

Rain started pooring down on Naruto and erased the seal.

"What?" Ms. Golden Week responded.

"Nice Seals, but your seals depend on paint which can be washed away," Haku said.

"Thanks Haku," Naruto responded.

"Color Trap Seal: Red of Target!" Ms. Golden Week shouted painting a seal and send it at Haku.

"Water Technique: Wall of Water!" Haku shouted making the hand signs and took a deep breath.

Haku sprayed water from his mouth that formed a wall.

The seal hit the water and erased.

"Color Trap Seal: Green of Peace!" Ms. Golden Week shouted sending a green seal.

Haku avoided the attacks.

…

Mr. 5 tried to attack Hinata but she kept sending gentle fist at him.

…

"Shadow Clone Technique!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto created shadow clones and use them to get Sakura Kiba Akamaru Suigetsu Vivi and Carue out of their trap.

"Thanks Naruto," Vivi responded,

"What about the giants?" Kiba asked.

"We're fine now," Broki and Dori said as they finally broke out of their trap.

"Where's Choji?" Vivi asked.

"I don't know, I thought he would be here by now with Juugo," Naruto responded.

…Meanwhile…

Choji and Juugo found the base that Mr. Three created.

"I thought we were going to go save the others?" Choji asked.

"We might find something here that might help," Juugo responded.

…Battle Field…

The Shinobi Pirates (minus Choji and Juugo) plus Vivi Carue Dori and Broki were free and were facing Mr. Five, Ms. Golden Week and Ms. Valentines Day.

"It doesn't matter whose on your team you don't stand a chance," Mr. Five said.

"You don't know what we're capable of doing," Naruto responded.

"Then let's fight," someone shouted.

They turned to see a large armor made out of wax with Mr. Three controlling it.

"I'll take care of you myself!" Mr. Three shouted, "This armor is made out of wax that is several times stronger than steel!"

"Not impressive," Naruto responded and made the hand signs, "Wind Technique: Wind Blast!"

Naruto took a deep breath and fired a wind blast.

It hit Mr. Three, but didn't do a thing.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra Claw Punch!" Naruto shouted aiming his hand.

Chakra claw formed into a fist and hit Mr. Three, but didn't do any damage.

Mr. Three moved in to attack Naruto.

Naruto dodge it with ease.

…

"Should we help?" Vivi asked.

"No, I think Naruto has it handle," Sasuke said.

…

"Alright you ask for it," Naruto said and made the hand sign, "Kyuubi-Kyuubi Transformation!"

Naruto transformed into 9-Tail fox form.

"Now I got you," Naruto said and ran at Mr. Three.

"We'll see about that!" Mr. Three shouted sending punches.

Naruto dodge each attack with ease.

"I'll take you down!" Ms. Valentines day shouted going after Naruto.

Hinata moved in and jab Ms. Valentines Day several times blocking her chakra.

"No one interferes with Naurto," Hinata responded.

Mr. Five tried to attack but he couldn't explode.

"I still can't explode," Mr. Five responded.

"All Force!" Kiba shouted and as he and Akamaru tackled Mr. Five.

Ms. Golden Week acted with a seal.

"Ice Technique: Frozen Sinbols scatter!" Haku shouted.

Ice Sinbols formed and struck down Ms. Golden Week.

Naruto tackled Mr. Three with force.

"Sasuke now!" Naruto shouted.

Shurikans with wires attach spin around Mr. Three as Naruto jumped.

"Fire Technique: Dragon Flame!" Sasuke shouted making the hand signs.

Sasuke took a deep breath and blew strong flames at the armor.

Naruto blew a blast of wind into the dragon flames making them stronger.

Mr. Three's armor melted around him, until it was hardly nothing.

Naruto transformed back into Jinchuriki form.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Extra Hands Chakra Claws!" Naruto shouted.

Chakra Claws formed and surrounded Naruto's hands forming the Rasengan.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra Claw Rasengan!" Naruto shouted.

A chakra claw formed and push the Rasengan at Mr. Three.

It hit him and send him flying into the forest.

"That was fun," Naruto responded.

"Hey, why didn't you help?" Sasuke asked Dori and Broki.

"We would have, but it seems you humans had it under control," Dori responded.

Mr. Five and Ms. Valentines Day took Mr. Three and Ms. Golden Week and left the place.

…

Choji and Juugo were looking around.

Juugo heard ringing and turned to see a snail like radio-phone.

"Hello," Juugo responded.

"What's taking so long, send me a report," someone shouted.

"Who is this?" Juugo asked.

"It's me, Mr. Zero," the voice said.

Choji and Juugo look at each other and knew what was going on.

"I have given you an order for a while. I would like to know the progress Mr. Three," Mr. Zero said.

"Sorry sir, it took a long time do to the annoying pirates escorting her, but we manage to kill the Princess and the pirates protecting her," Juugo responded.

Choji gave him the thumbs up.

"Good, I'll see you again Mr. Three," Mr. Zero responded, "Use the Eternal post to get to Alabasta, so we can complete our goal."

"Yes sir," Juugo responded and hanged up.

Suddenly the vulture and the otter came through a hole and saw them.

They started attacking Juugo and Choji, however Juugo and Choji knock them out.

Choji look on the otter and vulture and found the Eternal Post.

"An enternal post," Choji responded, "This is our luck."

"We better return to the ship," Juugo responded.

…

Meanwhile Smoker's crew of Marines caught onto the message from Crocodile.

It turns out that the marines had caught one of the Baroque's work's member on the way.

They decided to head to Alabasta.

…

The rest of the group was talking to Dori and Broki.

Dori and Broki apologize with each other and hugged.

"So now what, we still need to wait a year," Sasuke said.

"I don't know," Naruto responded.

"Hey guys!" someone shouted.

They turned to see Choji and Juugo.

"We finally found you," Choji responded.

"Where were you two?" Sakura shouted.

Choji and Juugo explained about how they found the base, and fooled Crocodile.

"I'm not sure if we fooled him 100%, but at least we distracted them," Juugo responded, "At least until that Otter and Vulture wakes up."

"And we got this from them," Choji said taking out the Eternal Post.

"The Eternal Post!" Vivi responded.

"We think it was send to this Mr. Three, so he can go to Alabasta," Juugo responded.

"Let me see!" Sakura responded taking the eternal post.

She studied the Eternal Post and the map.

"You're right, if my calculations is correct, this should direct us straight to Alabasta," Sakura responded.

"Alright! We can finally go!" Naruto shouted.

They headed to their ship and headed off through the river.

They finally reached the other side of the island.

Before they could get to the ocean though, a huge gold fish came out of the ocean.

Dori and Broki came out of nowhere and attack the gold fish.

"Dori!" Naruto shouted.

"Broki!" Kiba shouted.

"Go our friends, we will handle things from here," Dori said.

"Consider this as our thanks," Broki responded.

They defeated the gold fish as the Go Merry left the island and their friends.


	46. Paradise Island Turtle

**Devil Fruit Info  
**

**Boom-Boom Fruit**

Gives the user the power to turn any part of their body, or anything coming from their body into an explosive that explode.

**Wax-Wax Fruit**

Gives the user to create anything out of wax. Although it can melt under heat of fire.

* * *

**Paradise Island Turtle**

The Grand Line is filled with mysteries, and powers.

Each island possess something that the other doesn't.

However, there's an island that is a kind of its own.

That's where this story leads too.

…

The Go Merry was sailing peacefully through the Grand Line, on course to Alabasta.

Sakura look carefully at the eternal post, make sure they were going the right direction.

"At this rate we should reach Alabasta in a few weeks," Sakura responded.

"That sounds good," Vivi responded.

…

Hinata was looking out on the crows nest when she saw an island in the distance.

"Um guys, there's an island up ahead," Hinata reported.

"What? That's impossible," Sakura responded, "We shouldn't be seeing any island."

"What is it?" Naruto asked coming out from the kitchen.

"Hinata says there's an island up ahead," Sakura responded, "But there shouldn't be any island around here."

"Maybe you're reading the map wrong," Suigetsu responded.

"Care to say that again!" Sakura responded.

"I wonder," Vivi responded.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I heard rumors about an island that comes out of nowhere, that a log post can't seem to read," Vivi responded, "Crocodile been trying to send low level agents after it for months, but none has ever found it."

"Weird," Kiba responded.

"Well, why don't we investigate it?" Suigetsu responded.

"Suigetsu, we're trying to get to Alabasta," Choji responded, "Plus we don't know what's on that island."

"Choji's right," Juugo responded.

"What about you Naruto?" Sasuke asked, "Naruto…"

Naruto seem mesmerize as if sensing something in that island.

"Naruto!" everyone shouted.

"Uh?" Naruto responded, "Oh…um…let's investigate that island. There might be something there we can use."

"I think Naruto is right," Vivi responded.

"Fine, change course to that island," Sakura responded.

…

They sailed closer to the island and had a good view.

It had spikes coming off the sides and some trees and plants.

"Does anyone else had this feeling that we shouldn't be here?" Kiba asked as Akamaru whimpered.

"I don't know, but this island gives me a weird feeling," Haku responded.

Naruto seem to be in a trance as they look at the island.

"Guys, something big is coming our way from the ocean!" Hinata shouted.

"What?" Everyone responded.

A Giant Squid came out from under water toward the ship.

"A Giant Squid!" Haku shouted.

Naruto broke from the Trance and noticed the squid.

"Steer away from the Squid!" Naruto ordered.

"Aye-aye captain," the crew responded.

They tried to avoid the squid but it kept coming at them.

"It's still following us!" Hinata shouted.

"Steer close to the island, maybe it won't attack us," Sakura shouted.

They got close to the island but the squid moved in close.

"We're in trouble!" Hinata shouted

Suddenly a huge bull with 8 octopus like tentacles came out of nowhere and tackled the squid.

"What on earth?" Vivi responded.

"Is that a bull with 8 tentacles for tails?" Kiba asked.

"Wait there's someone on it's forehead!" Hinata shouted.

Sure enough a man with tan skin, white hair, wearing a white one shoulder vest, black pants, a white ninja headband with four circles on the plate over his forehead, two tattoos: One that look like horns on the cheek, and one with the symbol of iron on the shoulder.

"_Could he be a Jinchuriki?" _Naruto thought.

"Yo squidy, no need to be stingy. You better go catch yourself some Fishy," the man rapped.

The squid struggled before leaving.

"That man saved us," Sasuke responded.

The man turned to the Ship and saw the flag.

"Thank you for protecting us," Naruto responded, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"You pirates better leave before my brother finds you here," the man rapped, "My brother hates pirates, and this island been in peace."

Suddenly the bull seem to be pulled into the man's body as he transform back into human form.

The man landed on top of the water and ran toward the island.

"Should we head his warning?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but I want to find out about that man," Naruto responded.

…

They docked the ship next to the island and tied a rope, connected to the ship, to the spike.

"There might be someone that lives here," Vivi said riding on Carue.

"Why are you coming with us?" Sasuke asked.

"I figured that since I'm royalty, I thought that if we run into any trouble with the people that lives here, I have a better chance of explaining why," Vivi responded.

"Yeah…a princess traveling with a pirate crew, whose captain has the highest bounty in the east blue, to save her country from a guy that is threatening it, even though he's one of 7 Pirate gods," Suigetsu responded, "I'm sure they will understand that."

"Let's just investigate this island," Haku said.

"Right, let's split up and cover more grounds," Sakura said.

They nodded and headed off.

…

In a chamber in the island a muscular man with white heir, wearing a yellow and white robes and hat was working his head off.

"Lord Raikage, we got intruder!" a man with a cloud division headband shouted.

"What?" the man referred to as the Raikage said.

"A ship was found tied to the island, and it had a pirate flag on it," the man said.

"Pirates! There are pirates on this island," Lord Raikage shouted, "Don't just stand there, alert everyone on this island, we can't allow any pirates escape this island!"

"Yes sir!" the man said and left.

"_What was that idiot of my brother doing out there,"_ Lord Raikage thought.

…

Sakura Vivi Carue and Sasuke was traveling around.

Vivi and Sakura both were ridding on Carue.

"Why am I the only one walking?" Sasuke asked.

"Carue normally doesn't normally let males ride him," Vivi responded.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked.

Suddenly 4 Cloud Division ninjas jumped down and surrounded them.

"You are on Cloud Division Territory, by the order of 4th Raikage, we order you to stand down," the leader said.

"Over my dead body," Sasuke said grabbing his Katana.

"Hold on Sasuke, we don't want to cause trouble," Vivi responded.

"Fine," Sasuke responded.

"How many of you are out there?" the leader asked.

"7 humans and 1 dog," Vivi responded.

"Sector 1 leader to base we have confirm of 7 more people and one dog on this island," the leader said.

Sasuke Sakura Vivi and Carue were escorted to one of the bases.

…

Choji was out on his own picking berries.

Suddely wires wrapped around Choji.

"What the heck?" Choji asked.

"Don't resist pirate, we already took some of your crew," the ninja said.

"Fine," Choji responded.

…

Suigetsu and Juugo were surrounded by Ninja core member.

"Eat this!" Suigetsu shouted coming at them.

"Suigetsu no!" Juugo shouted.

"Lightning Technique: Shockwave," the ninja shouted making the hand signs.

Lightning travel through the man's body and hit Suigetsu shocking him unconscious.

"And you…" the man said.

"I'll go," Juugo responded.

…

Kiba and Akamaru were searching the island when they were ambushed and captured.

…

Naruto Hinata Haku were the only ones left.

"Where is everyone?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know but I have this feeling we're not alone," Haku said.

Suddenly the man from before jumped down to them.

"Hey you three, you and your crew are in deep trouble," the man said.

"Hey you're the Jinchuriki of the 8-tails," Naruto said.

"Yo if you're talking about Gyuki, then yes," the man said.

"Cool, I'm the Jinchuriki of the 9-Tails Kurama," Naruto responded.

The man look at Naruto carefully.

"Yo, you're a pathetic excuse of Jinchuriki for using the Biju Devil Fruits," the man said, "Unlike me, Killer Bee, who mastered using Gyuki's chakra with my own will power."

"Really wow," Naruto responded.

"You better come with me, you crew are already captured," Killer Bee said.

"What?" Naruto responded.

"Let's just go and listen," Haku said.

"Yeah Naruto," Hinata responded.

"Fine," Naruto responded.

…

The Shinobi Pirates plus Vivi and Carue were in a holding cell room.

Suddenly Lord Raikage came in.

"Alright Pirates what are you doing here on cloud division territory," Lord Raikage said.

"Please sir, understand, my name is Vivi, I'm the princess of Alabasta," Vivi responded, "These guys are just escorting me home, so I can save my country from a horrible man."

"Alabasta," Lord Raikage responded, "How can that be?"

Vivi explained about how her and Igaram left Alabasta to pose as agents of Baroque's Works and how she came to meet the Shinobi Pirates.

"I'm telling you, he won't believe it," Suigetsu responded.

"I believe you," Lord Raikage responded.

"What?" Suigetsu responded.

"You do?" Vivi asked.

"Only because past few months I been suspicious of the current Kazekage's actions," Lord Raikage explained, "I even send a Ninja there to investigate, and she been under cover with the Rebellion."

"Thank you," Vivi responded.

"However, I can't allow you to travel with these pirates anymore," Lord Raikage responded.

"What?" Vivi responded.

"If I let these pirates go, it'll go against the way of the Cloud Division and I can't have it," Lord Raikage responded, "Instead I'll personally assemble you an escort team to Alabasta to help you with your delima."

"You can't do this!" Naruto responded.

"I'm the 4th Raikage, boy, and what I saw goes!" Lord Raikage responded, "You pirates aren't going anywhere but to the closest Marine base."

"Sir please, these guys have helped me get this far, you have no idea what we went through," Vivi responded, "I rather continue my journey with them than anyone else. Please reconsider."

"Sir," a ninja said.

"Yeah what is it?" Lord Raikage responded.

"Well we got record on these pirates as you asked, and it seemed that the only reason the captain even has a bounty because according to Kakashi Hatake of the Leaf Division: They were dealing with a marine who was abusing his power, and helping Arlong of the Fishmen pirates," the man said, "To add to it, the Shinobi Pirates have record of helping the Leaf Division Kakashi Hatake in not just one but two missions, including the one that led to the death of Gatto."

"Hmm," Lord Raikage responded, "Fine you can go with these pirates, princess."

"Thank you," Vivi responded.

"But only they allow one ninja to watch over them and make sure they keep up to their deal," Lord Raikage responded, "And while here, they're to be watch over."

"Sure," Naruto responded.

"Very well, you're free to leave this room," Lord Raikage responded.

…

The Shinobi Pirates left the room and stretch.

"That was crazy," Kiba responded.

"The 4th Raikage is known to do worst," Haku said, "We got off lucky."

"Well we better enjoy this island while we can," Naruto said.

"Yes sir!" they agreed and headed off.

…

Killer Bee came into Lord Raikage's office.

"Bee, I want you to go with those pirates," Lord Raikage responded, "Help in any way that can help against Crocodile and the 4th Kazekage."

"Oh, I was hoping to stay here," Killer Bee responded.

"Take this serious," Lord Raikage said.

"Fine, but I don't like that captain," Killer Bee responded.

"It doesn't matter," Lord Raikage responded.

…

Killer Bee traveled through the island and found Naruto.

"Wind Technique: Typhoon Blast!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto gathered wind around him and it burst out but as a weak breeze.

"You're doing it wrong," Killer Bee said.

Naruto turned to see Killer Bee.

"It's like the chakra bomb, you got to gather wind like you gather chakra tightly, but instead of forming a ball you keep building the wind until it couldn't hold it any more," Killer Bee explained.

"Uh…I have no clue what you're talking about," Naruto responded, "What's the chakra bomb?"

"Are you serious? Even with the devil fruit, your tailed beast should have taught you the chakra bomb," Killer Bee responded.

"Um, Kurama haven't taught me anything in years," Naruto responded, "He said I need to dig more into his power."

"Alright, if you master this technique, how about I teach you the chakra bomb," Killer Bee responded.

"How are you going to do that? We'll be in separate islands," Naruto responded.

"You'll be surprise," Killer Bee said and left.

…

Everyone was getting ready to leave the island.

Killer Bee came onto the ship.

"What are you doing here?" Suigetsu asked.

"I'm your Ninja escort until we get to Alabasta," Killer Bee said.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"Are you okay with this?" Haku asked Naruto.

"Yeah, we need the help," Naruto said, "Sakura, are we set to go?"

"Yeah?" Sakura asked.

Sakura seem paled and slightly sick.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Of course," Sakura responded, "Let's set sail!"

They headed off.

...

Lord Raikage seem to be watching.

"Send word to the 5th Hokage on Drum island, a pirate crew known as the Shinobi Pirates might be coming her way," Lord Raikage said.

"Yes sir," the ninja said.

"_By the looks of their Navigator, they might need her,"_ Lord Raikage thought and ordered, "Prepare for transportation!"

"Yes sir!" the ninja shouted.

...

A turtle head came out of the water as the whole island was actually a turtle, and the turtle swam to it's next destination, with the Squid fallowing.


	47. Change of Course

**Change of Course**

The Shinobi Pirates, plus guest were traveling through the ocean.

Sakura been feeling tired for a while.

Sasuke and Naruto were training.

"Wind Technique: Typhoon Blast!" Naruto shouted making the hand signs.

Naruto gathered wind around him tightly and tried to hold it.

Suddenly a burst of wind surrounded Naruto.

"Not there yet," Killer Bee shouted.

"How strong does it have to be?" Naruto responded.

"Enough to knock someone down a feet from where they were standing," Killer Bee said.

_"The Rasengan and Wind Blast was easier than this,"_ Naruto thought.

…Killer Bee's Mind…

Killer Bee was sort of riding on the 8-tail Ox known as Gyuki's nose.

"The kid reminds me of you at that age," Gyuki said, "It wouldn't hurt to go ahead and teach him the chakra bomb."

"I told him I will," Killer Bee responded.

"Only after he master that technique, which he probably won't until after Alabasta, when you have to go back," Gyuki explained.

"If I can't teach him, I can't teach him," Killer Bee said.

…Reality…

Naruto failed again with the Typhoon Blast.

"Darn it!" Naruto shouted, "I'm going to practice on another technique."

"Really, you're going to stop?" Killer Bee asked.

"I got other techniques I need to fully master," Naruto responded, _"Like mastering the Rasengan in human form."_

…

Vivi was listening in what Naruto said.

"Um what other technique could Naruto be talking about?" Vivi asked.

"Well, I can only think of one that I guess he could be talking about," Sasuke responded, "He mastered it in Jinchuriki mode, but I guess he still wants to master it in human form."

"Oh," Vivi responded.

…

Naruto started using his left hand to jab the area around his right hand.

Chakra started spinning in Naruto's hand in increased speed and power as Naruto tried to keep it into a ball shape.

Killer Bee seemed to be impressed by Naruto's actions.

Suddenly the chakra burst sending Naruto flying into the ground.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted.

"I'm okay…" Naruto responded.

"That's it…" Killer Bee said.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"That's the kind of power that needs to burst out with your technique," Killer Bee responded.

"Yeah that's great, only thing is that, that wasn't what I was trying to do," Naruto responded, "I thought I would be closer to mastering it in human form, since I mastered it in Jinchuriki form."

_"He might be able to master the Chakra bomb after all,"_ Killer Bee thought.

Suddenly Sakura collapsed onto the ship.

"Hey guys, something's wrong with Sakura!" Haku shouted.

Everyone gathered around Sakura.

Hinata checked Sakura's temperature.

"She has a high fever," Hinata responded.

"It could be the weather," Vivi responded.

"I don't think so," Juugo responded.

Juugo pulled up some of Sakura's shirt revealing a rash.

"A rash," Hinata said.

"Ocean weather wouldn't cause something like this," Juugo responded.

"Sakura needs someone with knowledge of medicine right now," Vivi said.

Naruto remembered something and nearly jumped.

"Haku, you know something about medicine," Naruto responded.

"I know a few things, but this is beyond my expertise," Haku responded.

"First thing we should do is take her to a room," Killer Bee said.

"Killer Bee?" Naruto responded.

"Right, we better take Sakura into her room," Sasuke said.

Kiba and Akamaru (Transform into Kiba) picked Sakura up and put her into a room.

"I seen this before," Killer Bee said, "We need to take Sakura to a medical expert."

"Medical Expert?" Hinata asked.

"We don't know any," Kiba responded.

"Luckily I do, but we need to take a detour," Killer Bee said, "Until then we need to keep her temperature down, and get some liquid in her."

"I'll make some healthy food right away," Choji responded.

"I'll prepare some medicine that should help with her temperature," Haku said, "It'll take some time, since we don't have any proper herbs."

"I can help," Hinata said, "I learn a thing or too about medicine while living in Rogue Town."

"That's great Hinata," Naruto responded, "We'll need someone to cover Hinata as Look Out."

"I'll do it," Juugo responded.

"We better hurry, her fever is getting worst," Vivi responded, "Her temperature is at 104 degrees Fahrenheit now."

"Who is this medical expert anyways?" Naruto asked.

"The greatest doctor in the ninja core, and probably in the whole entire world," Killer Bee explained, "The 5th Hokage herself, Lady Tsunade."

"Did you say Lady Tsunade?" Juugo asked.

"Yes," Killer Bee responded.

"You know her?" Vivi asked.

"She's the one who made me 'that drug'," Juugo said.

"That drug?" Naruto responded.

"Good, that might make it easier for us," Sasuke responded.

"She's located on an island, that is fortunately located before Alabasta," Killer Bee responded, "We better get there as soon as possible!"

"Don't worry about me," someone said.

They turned to see that Sakura was awake.

"We need to get to Alabasta," Sakura responded.

"But your health," Vivi responded.

"Vivi, look in my desk drawer for a newspaper clipping." Sakura said.

Vivi look in the drawer and found the clipping of a newspaper about Alabasta.

"What is this?" Vivi responded reading it.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as Haku Hinata and Juugo left.

"Is it about Alabasta?" Choji asked.

"300,000 royal troops had joined the rebel side," Vivi responded.

"I got that newspaper 3 days ago. Sorry, I didn't show you because there is no way to make our ship go any faster," Sakura responded, "That's why I hid it. I didn't want you or Choji to worry."

"We understand Sakura," Naruto responded, "But what's the point of saving a country when we loose our best Navigator."

"Thanks for worrying, but I'm fine," Sakura responded.

"No, your captain has a point," Vivi responded, "I want to save Alabasta, but what's the point of saving people's lives when you'll die before we get there."

"Sakura, your navigational skills is crucial to us getting to Alabasta," Choji responded, "So until you're better, we need to go."

"Fine," Sakura responded.

…

Everyone was sailing to the island Killer Bee talked about.

Hinata was outside and sense danger coming.

"Guys! We need to prepare for a huge storm!" Hinata shouted.

"What?" They responded.

Sure enough they entered a storm where a huge cyclone was sucking up anything in it's path.

"We need to go south!" Killer Bee said.

"You heard him!" Naruto shouted.

They turned south and avoided the cyclone.

"Will that Cyclone cause any problems?" Sasuke asked.

"No, we would need to go south anyways," Killer Bee responded.

"As long as we can get Sakura to a doctor," Vivi responded.

e...


	48. Heavy Eating Pirate

**Heavy Eating Pirate**

The weather had changed from storming to snowing.

Everyone was working hard to sail to the island Killer Bee mention, while trying to treat Sakura.

Juugo was looking through some binoculars.

"Hey guys, I think we might have some problems," Juugo responded.

"What?" Naruto responded.

They look to see a man in a joker clothes jacket with a bow and arrows strap to his back, standing on water.

"Looks like it's going to be a cold day," the man said.

"That's an understatement," Naruto responded.

"Yeah," Kiba responded as Akamaru barked.

Suddenly a huge submarine like ship, shaped in a water melon, came out from underwater.

The wooden frame opened up and hit the water, revealing pirates on it.

On the flag was a pirate emblem of a skull wearing a crown.

"It's a pirate ship!" Killer Bee responded.

"Wow, we haven't fought any pirates since we came into the Grand Line," Naruto responded.

Pirates invaded onto the ship and aim their guns at everyone.

Hinata Haku and Choji came out to see the mess.

"9 people and a dog," a large (weight wise) man said wearing winter clothes and armor as he bit down on his knife and started eating it, "I'm Waporu, captain of the bre-king pirates. I want to ask you something."

"Oh great, another Dwarf Planet Person," Naruto responded.

"Do you have any Eternal Posts?" Waporu asked finishing the knife, "We're going to the Drum Empire."

"Well…" Naruto responded.

"We don't have one," Killer Bee said, "Leave the ship!"

"Why do you have to be so cruel?" Waporu sighed, "If you don't have it, why don't I just take all of your treasure then?"

"No can do," Naruto responded thinking, _"Sakura will kill me if I let him touch her treasure."_

"Alright then I'll eat your ship," Waporu said.

His mouth grew in size as he bit down on the Go Merry.

"He's eating our ship!" Kiba responded.

"Ooh, the anchor is quite tasty," Waporu said eating the anchor.

"Don't eat our ship or anchor!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't interrupt Lord Waporu while he's enjoying his meal!" a man said.

Killer Bee hit the man in the head with his elbow.

"Yo, if you want their treasure and ship, you got to fight us," Killer Bee responded.

Waporu's crew were confuse by Killer Bee's use of words.

"Wind Technique: Air Bullet!" Naruto shouted making the hand signs.

Naruto took a deep breath and fired an air bullet at the men.

The Shinobi Pirates plus Killer Bee attack Bre-king crew.

Waporu kept eating the ship though.

"Leave our ship alone!" Naruto shouted going after Waporu.

Waporu opened his mouth and force Naruto in it.

Waporu closed his mouth on Naruto.

"He just swallowed Naruto," Sasuke responded.

"Wind Technique: Typhoon Blast!" Naruto shouted from inside Waporu's mouth.

Suddenly wind burst from inside Waporu's mouth forcing him to open his mouth.

Naruto use the moment to jump out.

"Well, I may have not mastered it, but at least I made him open his mouth," Naruto said, "And now…"

Naruto made the hand signs quickly.

"Wind technique: Wind Blast!" Naruto shouted taking a deep breath.

Naruto blew a blast of wind that hit Waporu sending him flying off the ship.

"That's for eating our ship!" Naruto shouted.

_"This boy, he has true potential,"_ Killer Bee thought.

"Alright," Naruto shouted.

"Naruto!" Killer Bee said.

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

"I decided that I'll go ahead and teach you the chakra bomb as well as help you master the typhoon blast," Killer Bee said.

"Really?" Naruto responded.

Killer Bee stuck his hand out in a fist.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"I can't teach you how to fully use the chakra bomb, but I can teach you how to start," Killer Bee said.

Naruto grin and bump fist with Killer Bee.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter.


	49. Drum Island

**Drum Island**

Do to Sakura being ill, the trip took longer as they had to stop at night and travel during the day.

The weather remained snowing and/or cold.

They manage to repair the ship, no thanks to the pirate they fought.

Luckily the pirates went to the captain's aid, allowing them to escape.

Everyone was dressed for the cold weather.

Naruto was wearing an orange winter jacket with a red whirlpool on the back.

Sasuke was wearing a black jacket with the Uchiha crest on the back.

Haku was wearing black jacket.

Kiba was wearing a grey furry jacket.

Akamaru was keeping warmth in Kiba's Jacket or inside the ship.

Juugo was wearing a light brown jacket.

Suigetsu was wearing a light blue jacket.

Choji worn a green jacket.

Hinata was wearing a brown jacket with a red flame crest on the arm.

Vivi was wearing a light blue jacket.

"Before you master the Typhoon Blast, you must fully understand the nature of the wind technique," Killer Bee told Naruto, "The truth is, wind has two affects."

"Two?" Naruto asked.

"Wind can be use to sharpen and cut through anything including steel," Killer Bee rapped.

"Whoa," Naruto responded.

"Wind can be also be use to control air pressure around someone and affect the area," Killer Bee explained.

"Air Pressure as well," Naruto responded.

"So far you been using techniques that requires air pressure, which is good, because the typhoon blast requires it," Killer Bee explained.

"Okay so what do I need to do?" Naruto asked.

"You need to master air pressure around you," Killer Bee answered, "By controlling the air pressure you can control the wind."

"Alright," Naruto responded and shot back up..

Naruto made the series of hand signs and focus.

Wind started building up around Naruto at an intense rate.

"Whoa hold on, that might be too much," Killer Bee said.

Naruto wasn't listening as he continue focusing.

"Typhoon Blast!" Naruto shouted.

The wind burst around Naruto sending anyone around the ship, except for those inside or in the birds nest onto the ground.

"Naruto!" everyone shouted.

"Sorry," Naruto responded.

"You need to control how much pressure you build up," Killer Bee explained, "To much pressure and you could do a lot of damage. Too less, and it won't work."

"Okay, I got it," Naruto responded.

_"I never seen someone master a technique like the Typhoon Blast so quickly,"_ Killer Bee thought.

…

Everything was back to normal for everyone.

"We're close to our destination," Killer Bee said.

"Good, I'm starting to wander if Sakura would last another day," Vivi responded.

"Island up ahead!" Hinata shouted.

"That's Drum island," Killer Bee explained.

Drum island was covered with snow and cylinder like mountains, one having a castle on it.

"So cool," Naruto responded.

"and Cold, it's 14 degrees Fahrenheit," Vivi responded.

"Alright I think some of us need to find the location of this Lady Tsunade," Sasuke said.

"As brother to the 4th Raikage I think I should go," Killer Bee said.

"I'll go too!" Naruto shouted, "Hey Hinata, you want to come with us?"

"Um sure," Hinata responded.

"Stop right there pirates!" someone shouted.

They turned to see the villagers covering surrounding the land.

"Get off this island," the leader said, "You're not welcome here."

"We are looking for Lady Tsunade," Naruto shouted.

"We have a sick person on board!" Vivi shouted.

"That trick won't work on us, you evil pirates!" the villagers responded.

Killer Bee jumped and transformed into an 8-tail bull.

"My name is Killer Bee, brother of Lord Raikage, these people aren't pulling any tricks," Killer Bee shouted.

"Fine," the man said, "Since you're with the brother of the 4th Raikage, we'll trust you, for now."

"Thank you," Vivi responded.

Killer Bee transform back into human form.

…

They fallowed the leader into the village he told them about Waporu

Sasuke Suigetsu and Carue stayed on the ship.

"So Waporu left his kingdom, that's wrong," Kiba responded.

"It isn't right," Vivi responded.

"So where is Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"She on the mountain where the palace once was," the man said.

"Right we should decide who to go," Killer Bee explained, "I'll go since she knows me."

"I'll go too, I can be fast in Jinchuriki form," Naruto responded, "Hinata you should come too."

"Alright," Hinata responded.

"I'll go too, my Ice techniques would be useful with this island's weather," Haku said.

"Right, let's go!" Killer Bee responded.

…

Sakura was placed on Naruto's back and they headed off.

"Alright Naruto, remember, as long as Sakura is on your back, don't fight," Vivi responded.

"I know," Naruto responded, "I don't get why I have to carry her."

"Because if we need to protect Sakura, your vortex shield should provide the necessary defense," Haku responded.

"We should go," Killer Bee responded.

…

They walked through the snowy forest heading to the mountain.

"Hey Killer Bee, how are you going to get us up there if we have to climb?" Naruto asksed.

"I'll carry the navigator while climbing," Killer Bee said.

Suddenly a snow rabbit came at them.

"How can you do that?" Naruto asked as they avoided the rabbit.

"I can partial transform, as well as summon the cloak," Killer Bee explained dodging the rabit.

Haku and Hinata were ahead of them and weren't being chased by the rabbit.

"Why are they being chased by a rabbit?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, but this is getting ridiculous," Haku said.

…

After getting rid of the rabbit, they headed off again.

The snow was getting heavier and deeper.

Soon they faced a herd of huge giant rabbits.

"Are you serious?" Haku asked.

…

"I hope those guys didn't see any Rapan," the man said.

"Even though it is a man-eating rabbit, it's still a rabbit right?" Kiba asked.

"It is a rabbit, but it is as big as a bear, and they love to attack people by group," the man said.

"Dalton, the doctor you're looking for is in the next town," a villager told the man.

"What did you say?" Dalton Vivi Kiba and Juugo shouted.

…

In a nearby town called Cocoa Wild City, a woman dressed in a green and grey jacket, with yellow blond hair tied into two ponytails at the bottom along with a reindeer with a blue nose and a red hat on his head came through the town.

The woman broke into the bar.

"Lady Tsunade!" the villagers shouted.

"Now let me check on your son," Tsunade said as a little boy cried, "Prepare to help me Chopper."

"But Lady Tsunade, what about those pirates, from Lord Raikage's message?" Chopper asked.

"Don't worry, Shizune is at the place, she can handle things," Tsunade responded.

Tsunade focus chakra into the boy.

"Just as I thought, there's an infection," Tsunade said, "Chopper, get me a penicillin!"

Tsunade treated the boy and she and Chopper left.

…

Dalton was taking Vivi Kiba Akamaru Choji and Juugo to Cocoa Village.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault," Dalton said, "Because I heard that Lady Tsunade was coming to town yesterday, I never expected that she would come here soon."

"Don't worry," Kiba said, "Two of them are stronger than most humans."

…

A rabban jumped at Naruto Killer Bee Haku and Hinata.

Naruto dodge the attack, while keeping Sakura on his back.

"Dang it, I can't fight and protect Sakura," Naruto responded.

"Don't worry, leave these things to me," Killer Bee said.

Red chakra leaked from Killer Bee's body and formed a cloak that resembles a bull with 4 tails.

"Whoa, cool!" Naruto shouted.

"You two, help protect your captain and Navigator," Killer Bee said.

Killer Bee moved in and punched and kick every rabbans, one at a time.

Suddenly the Rabbans attack all at once.

"Run away," Killer Bee told the others, "I'll hold them off!"

"Right!" Haku responded.

"Hinata, look out for more of those things!" Naruto ordered.

"Okay," Hinata responded.

Killer Bee distracted most of the Rabbans, but more came at Naruto Haku and Hinata.

"Ice Technique: Ice Sinbol Barrage!" Haku shouted making the hand signs.

Ice sinbols formed from the snow and attack the Rabbans.

"Gentle Fist!" Hinata shouted jabbing some of the rabbans.

"Let's go!" Killer Bee shouted as they ran faster.

"If only I can use the Shadow Clone Technique, I can fool these monsters," Naruto responded.

They climb the mountain as fast as they could.

…

Waporu and his crew arrived at Drum island.

"Let's head back to our castle, just forget about our pirate lives, and live as kings!" Waporu shouted.

"Sir, those pirates from before are here!" a man shouted.

"Find them and kill them all!" Waporu shouted.

…

Sasuke noticed Waporu's ship in the distance.

"Hey guys, we might have some trouble," Sasuke said, "I think we better go find the others."

"You go ahead, I'm staying here," Suigetsu responded with Carue agreeing.

"Fine," Sasuke responded.

…

Dalton and the others arrived to see that Tsunade had already left.

"Wait, Shizune wasn't with them?" Dalton asked.

"No," the man said.

"Whose Shizune?" Vivi asked.

"She's a medic, not as good as Tsunade, but she was taught by her," Dalton said, "Maybe she can treat your friend until we can find Tsunade."

"Dalton sir! Waporu and his soldiers are back!" A villager shouted.

"What?" Dalton responded.

"This might be interesting," Juugo responded.

Dalton rushed to the first town while transforming into a minotaur.

…

Rabban started jumping up and down on the snow.

"This is weird," Naruto responded.

"If they don't stop doing that, they'll create an avalanche," Killer Bee said.

"I think that's the point of it," Haku said.

"Um guys…" Hinata said.

Suddenly an avalanche of snow came down on them.

"What now?" Naruto asked.

"Run!" Killer Bee shouted.

They started running as fast as they could.

"Haku, couldn't you do something?" Naruto asked, "You're an ice user after all."

"I don't have the power to stop avalanches Naruto!" Haku responded.

"The avalanche is getting closer," Hinata responded.

Killer Bee summoned 4 tentacle like tails and use them to grab Hinata Haku and Naruto/Sakura.

"Killer Bee, what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to save the day," Killer Bee said.

Killer Bee started jump onto high points.

However Rabbans kept coming at them.

Killer Bee avoided them and landed them on a high cliff.

"Thank you Killer Bee," Naruto responded.

"Not a problem," Killer Bee responded.

"Um guys, the avalanche is heading toward a village," Hinata responded.

"What?" Naruto and Haku responded.

…

At Cocoa Village, everyone watch as the Avalanche came at them.

Vivi Kiba Akamaru Juugo and Vivi were trying to avoid the avalanche.

Cocoa Village was covered.

…

Sasuke noticed the avalanche coming and buried the village.

"This is bad," Sasuke responded.

…

Naruto, carrying Sakura, Killer Bee, Haku and Hinata continued when they found a buried Rabban as it's child tried to save it.

"We should help," Naruto said.

"Fine," Killer Bee responded.

They freed the Rabban.

"There you are!" someone shouted.

They turned to see Waporu heading toward them on a Hippo like creature.

"Those guys again," Naruto responded.

"How dare you guys create that avalanche!" Waporu shouted.

"We didn't create that avalanche," Naruto responded.

"Attack them!" Waporu shouted.

A big guy came at them with the mace.

"Wind Techique: Vortex Shield!" Naruto shouted making the handsign.

A vortex shield surrounded Naruto protecting him and Sakura from the attack.

Hinata jabbed the men with some gentle fist.

"Let's go!" Killer Bee shouted.

They ran as fast as they could.

Waporu tried hiding in the snow to catch them off guard, but Killer Bee stopped him.

"Lightning Technique: Shockwave!" Killer Bee shouted.

Killer Bee summoned a shockwave of electricity shocking Waporu.

The other men tried to attack but the Rabban attack them.

"Hey thanks guys," Naruto responded.

"Let's go!" Killer Bee shouted.

They ran off toward the castle.

…

The snow started poring heavier.

"We got to be there," Naruto responded.

"I don't think I…" Hinata said before passing out.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

"I got her," Killer Bee said picking Hinata up, "Let's continue."

They finally reached the mountain.

Naruto secured Sakura on his back.

"Naruto," Killer Bee said.

"I'll get Hinata and Sakura up there quickly," Naruto said, "You two get up there as fast as you can!"

Naruto made the hand sign and transform into Jinchuriki Form.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra claws!" Naruto shouted aiming one hand at Hinata and the other at the top of the mountain.

Naruto summoned two Chakra claws.

He use one to grab Hinata, while using the other to grab the top of the mountain.

Naruto use the chakra claws to pull him Hinata and Sakura up.

…

Carrying Haku, Killer Bee use Gyuki's chakra to climb up the old fashion was.

…

A woman wearing black Jacket and pants came out to look out for Tsunade and Chopper when Naruto pulled himself up on top.

"What the…" she responded.

"Are you Lady Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"No, who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, captain of the Shinobi Pirates," Naruto responded, "My friends Sakura and Hinata need urgent help, especially Sakura, and two more are coming up."

"Well, Lady Tsunade isn't here, but I was one of her students," Shizune said, "Come inside, I'll see what I can do until she gets here."

"Thank you," Naruto responded.

…

Killer Bee and Haku manage to get up before Naruto.

Suddenly a large reindeer like man came up to them.

"Relax Chopper I know one of them," someone said.

They turned to see Tsunade standing there.

"Is that?" Haku responded.

"Lady Hokage," Killer Bee responded.


	50. Naruto vs Tsunade

**Naruto vs Tsunade**

Vivi Juugo Kiba Akamaru and Choji were trying to find where Naruto and the others ran off too.

"Hey, there you are!" someone shouted.

They turned to see Sasuke standing there.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" Kiba asked.

"I saw Waporu's ship and thought you might need help," Sasuke said, "What happened here?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Vivi responded.

"Where is Naruto Haku Hinata and that Killer Bee?" Sasuke asked.

"They went to find Lady Tsunade and take Sakura to her," Juugo responded.

"All of them?" Sasuke asked.

"Well Naruto needed back up," Choji responded.

"With Haku being use to cold temperatures, and Hinata's Byakugan, combine with Killer Bee being a Jinchuriki, it seem like a good idea," Juugo responded.

…

They reached Big Horn Village where the villagers were gathered together.

"What's going on?" Vivi asked.

"Dalton is buried under this snow, and these people won't let us help him," a villager said.

They look and recognize the men from when Waporu attack them.

"If you have a problem, then come at us!" a man said.

"Expand-Expand Punch!" Choji shouted.

Choji's fist doubled in size and hit the man.

The rest of the men got angry.

"Hey Akamaru, we should move," Kiba said.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

…Mountain Castle…

Naruto Haku and Killer Bee were waiting as Tsunade Shizune and Chopper treated Hinata and Sakura.

The castle had snow going through the inside of the building except for the main rooms.

Tsunade and Shizune treated Sakura, while they left Hinata to Chopper for some reason.

Chopper, who seem to have transform as he was small, and was walking on his hind legs like a human.

"Hey, you're treating Hinata right?" Naruto asked, "How is she?"

Chopper remained quiet and entered Sakura's room.

"Naruto, that's a reindeer, I don't think he can talk," Haku said.

"No, he can talk," Killer Bee said, "He's just shy."

"Shy?" Naruto asked.

"How can he talk?" Haku asked.

Before Killer Bee answered, Tsunade and Shizune came out.

Tsunade remained quiet and walked off.

"How's Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"She's fine," Shizune answered, "Tsunade made the best medicine for her."

"What about Hinata, that Reindeer didn't say anything about her," Naruto asked.

"Well according to Chopper, that Hinata girl is strong," Shizune said, "She'll be okay."

"Thank you," Killer Bee responded.

"No problem," Shizune responded.

…

Sakura slowly woke up with a bag of ice over her forehead as it was tied by a rope to a post.

Chopper was in the room carrying things around.

"Hello," Sakura greeted sitting up.

"Aaah!" Chopper shouted.

Chopper headed to the door out of the room and hid on the other side.

"Are you feeling better?" Chopper asked.

"So you can talk," Sakura responded, "And you look like a hybrid of a reindeer and a human…I wonder…"

"There you are Chopper," Shizune said coming in and saw Sakura up, "Hey, you're awake!"

"A little," Sakura responded.

Shizune did the temperature check on Sakura.

"100.8 degrees Fahrenheit, not bad considering where you were when your captain brought you here," Shizune said.

"Naruto brought me here?" Sakura asked..

"Yes, and another girl from the Hyuuga clan," Shizune said.

"Hinata, what's wrong with her?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry, she only passed out from the cold, but like you, she was brought here in time," Shizune said.

"Anyone else came?" Sakura asked.

"Just Killer Bee, and a young man name Haku," Shizune said, "If you want, I can let them in to see you, but only one at a time as you still need bed rest."

"In that case, you're best off to leave Naruto out there," Sakura responded, "Who are you?"

"My name is Shizune, I'm one of the doctors that treated you, as well as Chopper there, and Lady Tsunade," Shizune answered pointing to Chopper, who was still hiding behind the door.

"What's wrong with me?" Sakura asked.

"You were apparently bitten by a poisonous insect called Casha, they normally live in tropical forest, and when they bite, they spread bacteria into that person's body that causes high fever and other complications," Shizune explained, "It was thought that they were extinct for a hundred years. If your captain haven't told us about your adventure at Little Garden, we wouldn't have any idea how exactly you were bitten."

"Makes sense," Sakura responded.

"Now go back to sleep," Shizune said, "Tsunade might come back to check on you later."

…

Meanwhile, Naruto was a bit curious about Tsunade, considering she was the 5th Hokage, and decided to follow her.

Naruto snuck around following Tsunade.

"I know you're following me," Tsunade said, "Shouldn't you be checking on your friends?"

"Are you really the 5th Hokage and one of the legendary 3 Sanin?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, what if I am?" Tsunade asked.

"I met a man who was one of the Saunin a while back when I was in the east blue, and counter him again in one of the merchant islands," Naruto explained, "His name was Jiriaya. He taught me a few things."

"Jiriaya huh? I'm surprise that old pervert decided to teach a pirate something," Tsunade responded, "What do you want with me then?"

"I want to fight you!" Naruto responded, "One on one, no help."

"Go check on your friends, and don't mess with my time," Tsunade responded.

"I'm serious!" Naruto responded, "If you're one of the Saunin, as well as Hokage, you must be one of the best of the Kages."

"Why does it matter to you that I'm a Saunin as well as Hokage?" Tsunade asked.

"Because my dream is to be the greatest Kage ever as well as the first Pirate to become Kage," Naruto responded.

Tsunade was shocked hearing it, as if Naruto's words reminded her of something.

"What's your name kid?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto responded.

"_Naruto Uzumaki, why am I not surprise,"_ Tsunade thought.

"Lady Tsunade," someone said.

They turned to see Chopper standing there.

"Chopper, tell Shizune to watch over our two patient-guest," Tsunade said, "I'm going to teach this pirate what it means to be Kage."

"Okay," Chopper responded.

"So you're going to fight me?" Naruto asked.

"Not in here," Tsunade answered.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

…

Tsunade took Naruto outside to the cold.

"Are you serious? We're fighting in this?" Naruto asked.

"If you want to be Kaqge, you must be able to prove yourself in any certain stances, that include any weather," Tsunade responded.

"Alright, fine by me," Naruto responded and made the hand sign and transformed into Jinchuriki mode.

"Nice power, but for you, one finger should be enough," Tsunade said sticking out her right index finger.

…

"Shizune!" Chopper shouted.

"What is it?" Shizune asked.

"Lady Tsunade is fighting one of those humans that got here," Chopper responded.

"I think I know why," Haku responded hearing it, "Naruto's dream is to be the first Pirate Kage and the best one while at it."

"Really?" Shizune asked, "We better be ready for anything."

…

Tsunade and Naruto face each other ready to go.

Naruto started off with a series of hand signs.

"Wind Technique: Air Bullet!" Naruto shouted taking a deep breath.

Naruto blew an air bullet at Tsunade.

Tsunade flick the Air bullet away from her.

"_She deflected my air bullet,"_ Naruto thought.

"Is that all you got?" Tsunade responded.

"No way," Naruto responded and started charging through the snow.

"Strait forward attack won't work either," Tsunade said, "Especially since it seems you can't travel through snow so well."

Naruto moved in and send multiple attacks.

Tsunade dodge each one and flick Naruto in the forehead sending him flying backwards.

"_Dang it, she got me twice,"_ Naruto thought.

"_**You're an idiot, she's not even using her full strength,"**_ Kurama said.

"_What?"_ Naruto thought.

"Really, is that all you got?" Tsunade asked.

"No way," Naruto responded and made the hand signs thinking, _"If I can blow away this snow, I might stand a chance."_

Naruto focus on the air pressure causing the wind to surround him.

"_What is he up to now?"_ Tsunade thought.

"Wind Technique: Typhoon Blast!" Naruto shouted.

A blast of wind fired from Naruto's body sending Tsunade skidding.

"_That was amazing, but it doesn't seem he have much control,"_ Tsunade thought.

"Shadow Clone Technique!" Naruto shouted making the hand sign.

A shadow clone formed next to Naruto.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Underground Chakra Claws Attack!" the clone shouted slamming it's hands on the ground.

Chakra claws broke out from underground and grabbed Tsunade.

"Now I got you!" Naruto shouted charging at Tsunade.

"This won't be enough," Tsunade responded.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Extra Hands Chakra Claws!" Naruto shouted.

Chakra claws formed and surrounded Naruto's Right hand and formed the Rasengan.

"_That move,"_ Tsunade thought.

Naruto jumped and came at Tsunade.

Tsunade focus her power into muscles and broke out of the Chakra Claws holding her.

"What?" Naruto responded.

With one finger Tsunade hit Naruto's right hand sending it to the ground.

Then Tsunade flicked Naruto in the forehead sending him flying again.

"_Darn it, why can't I win?"_ Naruto thought.

"Face the fact, you lost this battle before it began," Tsunade said, "Being Kage is a joke. Only reason I took it is because Jiriaya was too much an idiot to take it himself, and Kakashi Hatake refuse the position. You're best off just being a stupid pirate."

"Shut up," Naruto responded, "I will be Kage."

"Whatever, this fight is over," Tsunade said and headed back to the castle, "Your friend should be ready to leave in 3-10 days."

Naruto hit the ground in frustration.


	51. Tsunade's & Chopper's Past

**Tsunade's & Chopper's Past**

Hinata woke up in her room confuse.

The last thing she remembered was climbing to the mountain.

She sense someone at her door, which was open.

"Hello," Hinata responded.

Chopper came in nervously.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you," Hinata responded, "Who are you?"

"My name is Chopper," Chopper said, "Are you pirates?"

"Um yeah," Hinata responded.

"Do you have a pirate flag?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, it's on our ship," Hinata answered, "Are you interested in Pirates?"

"Don't be stupid, why would I be interested in pirates," Chopper responded.

"How long can we stay here?" Hinata change the topic.

"Well, if you are able to move around normally, you can leave," Chopper explained, "But the Pink hair girl has to stay here for 3-10 days unless you have a doctor that can keep her healthy."

"Oh," Hinata responded, "Are you member of the Ninja Core?"

"No, I can't," Chopper responded, "A reindeer like me won't mix well with the Ninja Core."

"Well, how about you join our crew?" Hinata asked, "We could use someone with your skills."

"No way! If I can't be part of the Ninja Core, how can I be part of a pirate crew?" Chopper shouted.

"It doesn't matter to us, we have a dog on our crew," Hinata said.

"But…I'm not a normal Reindeer. I can talk, walk on my hind legs, and I have a blue nose," Chopper responded.

"Actually, that's pretty much normal compare to some of my friends," Hinata responded.

"So you're awake," someone said.

Hinata turned to see Shizune.

"Chopper, may I talk to this girl alone?" Shizune asked.

"Yes," Chopper responded and left.

"So you asked Chopper to join your crew?" Shizune asked.

"Um, yeah, sorry if you're against it," Hinata responded.

"Don't worry about it. Tsunade would be upset at first, but she'll understand over time," Shizune said, "But you need to know about Chopper."

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

…

Naruto had came in and decided to check on Hinata.

He came to the door and heard them talking and decided to listen.

…

"One thing to know about Chopper, was that even before he ate the human devil fruit, he was rejected by his heard because of his nose," Shizune said, "Then he accidentally ate the Human devil fruit, and cause of it, he was rejected as an out cast. Even in human form, people didn't accept him."

"I see, so that's why he doesn't think he'll be accepted by humans," Hinata responded.

"If you want Chopper to join your crew, you need to show him that he can trust you," Shizune said.

…

Naruto decided to go talk to Chopper, but first he needed to find Chopper.

…

Naruto look around the castle and came to a door that was open.

Naruto look and saw a bird nest on the top of the door.

Naruto heard someone coming through and look to see it was Chopper.

"Hey, you're Chopper right?" Naruto asked.

Chopper ran off scared.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted.

Chopper didn't listen to Naruto.

"I know what you went through!" Naruto shouted.

Chopper froze in surprise.

"Rejected by both humans and Reindeers, feeling like no one understands your pain, scared what they might do to you," Naruto shouted.

"Impossible, how can you know that?" Chopper asked.

Naruto made the hand sign, and focus.

Chakra surrounded Naruto as he transform into Jinchuriki mode.

Chopper was shocked seeing Naruto's transformation.

"I'm not done yet," Naruto said, "Kyuubi-Kyuubi Transformation!"

Naruto transformed into the Nine-Tail Fox form.

"Wha…how can you do that?" Chopper asked.

"I can do this because I'm the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tail Fox demon, and ate the Kyuubi-Kyuubi Fruit, one of the Biju Devil Fruits," Naruto said transforming back to normal, "But even before and after I ate the devil fruit, back at my home village: Fuchsia Village, I was hated because of the demon sealed inside me, because 17 years ago, the Nine-Tail Fox Demon attack Fuchsia Village for unknown reasons and killed many lives, and they act as if I had something to do with it."

"Leave me alone," Chopper said and left.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted.

…

"If Chopper was hated by people, how was he able to trust you?" Hinata asked.

"Well, you could say, both Chopper and Tsunade did loose people they cared about," Shizune said.

"Huh?" Hinata responded.

"I'll start with Tsunade, since she's the main reason behind everything," Shizune said.

…

Haku and Killer Bee were visiting Sakura responded.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Who knows," Haku responded, "Killer Bee, how did you know Lady Tsunade?"

"Well, I only met her when she was with my brother," Killer Bee said, "But I heard stories about her."

…

Tsunade was in her room thinking back as she grabbed a blue stone tied to a necklace she was wearing.

…Flashback (Tsunade)…

Tsunade was a teenager but was already one of the Ninja Core members.

Her main team was with Jiriaya and a man with long black hair, pale grey skin, and snake like eyes known as Orochimaru.

She was in a village island of Fuchsia, visiting her family, especially her little brother Nawaki, who was about to start his training for the Ninja Core.

Nawaki had light brown hair same eyes as Tsunade, wearing a blue-grey shirt, and grey pants.

Nawaki was celebrating his 12th Birthday, which is why Tsunade was there.

"Happy birthday Nawaki here's my present," Tsunade said handing her brother two gifts.

"Just because you're my older sister doesn't mean you can give me presents," Nawaki said.

"I think you'll like these," Tsunade said.

Nawaki opened the first one revealing a blue cloth Leaf Division headband.

"Sis, is this?" Nawaki asked.

"Yep, my leaf division headband," Tsunade said, "Since you're starting your ninja core training, I thought I give you this. After all, when someone from the Ninja Core gives someone their headband…"

"I know, it means that they expect that person to succeed them," Nawaki responded tying the headband around his forehead.

"Good now open the other present, I think you'll like it as much as the first one," Tsunade said.

Nawaki opened it and found it was the necklace with the gem on it.

"Sister, is this what I think it is?" Nawaki asked.

"Yep, it belong to our grandfather, the necklace of the first Hokage," Tsunade answered.

"I love you!" Nawaki shouted running to hug Tsunade.

"I know you had your hearts set on it. so you better take good care of it," Tsunade said.

"I will, and I will wear it proudly through my ninja core training," Nawaki said, "And one day, I'll become Hokage, like our grandfather, and protect the east blue, like our grandfather did."

"Nawaki, take off the head band for a second," Tsunade requested.

"Okay," Nawaki said removing the headband.

Tsunade kissed Nawaki on the forehead.

…Months Later…

Tsunade received terrible news.

The Training Grounds her brother Nawaki was at, was attack by pirates.

She arrived at the scene but Jiriaya and Orochimaru stopped her.

"Let me go!" Tsunade responded.

"I can't do that," Jiriaya responded, "Pirates are still in there."

"I don't care, I'll make those pirates pay," Tsunade responded.

"Don't be mad," someone said.

They turned to a man with black slightly spiky hair wearing a captain jacket, and straw hat was standing there.

"Who are you?" Jiriaya asked.

"He's a pirate," Orochimaru said.

"That's right, but I have nothing to do with this invasion," the man said.

The man threw the first Hokage Necklace to Tsunade.

"I believe this is yours," the man said.

"Wh-who are you?" Tsunade asked.

"My name is Gol D. Rogers," the man responded, "I have to go, I have bigger fish to fry."

"Wait!" Tsunade responded before the man disappeared, "Gol D. Rogers."

…Years Later…

Tsunade was in a meeting with other high level Ninja Core members in one of the bases in the East Blue.

An old man with white hair and mustache, wearing a red and white Kage robes was in charge of the meeting.

"We received news from the Stone Division and the star division that the Pirate Captain, Gol D. Rogers, has been sited in the Grand Line once more," the old man said, "Meanwhile more pirates been causing people trouble. Normally we leave this to the Marines, but even they have been sending request for us to act up until Rogers is captured. So far the Tsuchikage, Raikage, and Mizukage has agreed."

"Sir I think at the situation we're in, we should send more forces to the other seas as well as Grand Line and Red Line to aid in this battle against this man," Tsunade responded.

"I understand your statement Tsunade, but to do that we need to get agreement from the other 5 Kages, and that could take months," the old man said, "We're already stretch to our limits as it is, any more and we won't be able to protect the east blue."

"Then have the other divisions do the same for each other," Tsunade responded, "We need to stop these pirates before they cause any more damage."

"Again, I agree Tsunade, we're trying our best in the situation we're in though. We already posted Ninja Core members to guard the training physilities," The man explained, "But the problem is that, even if we stop one man, what will happen after it? Will new pirates stop trying to form crews? Or will Gol D. Rogers actions will just inspire more pirate crews to form? Because either one of those things that could happen can determine whether or not if your plan remains."

"I think we should go ahead with Tsunade's plan," someone said.

Tsunade turned to a man with silver long hair with a leaf division headband tied around his forehead, wearing a black suit and a green vest standing up.

…After the Meeting…

Tsunade chased after the man.

"Wait!" Tsunade shouted.

The man turned to Tsunade.

"Thanks for that," Tsunade explained.

"No need to thank me, what you said is true. The 6 divisions should be organizing something like that to help against the pirates," the man said, "At least the evil pirates like Gol D. Rogers."

"What do you mean? I thought all pirates are evil," Tsunade said.

"No, the way I see it, there are two type of pirates out there. There are those that only attack other pirates and don't bother to harm other villages and people unless they're forced in hand to react, like if they were attack by them," the man explained, "Then there are pirates that will attack villages and harm innocent people, and will do it no matter what."

"I never thought of it that way," Tsunade responded, "Then again I only encounter pirates that destroy villages and hurt others."

"Well, I'm not saying we should only attack pirates that only hurt others, but who knows, maybe one day we'll have pirates we can count on to help catch other pirates," the man said, "Hopefully those pirates would be the ones who tries to avoid hurting others (**A/N:** referring to what the 7 pirate sea gods were suppose to be)."

Tsunade was quiet about that.

"How about I see you to where you're staying?" the man offered.

"Oh, thanks," Tsunade responded, "But isn't your place…"

"On the other side of the island," the man said.

"Don't bother, really," Tsunade responded.

"Don't worry, I want to talk to you anyways," the man said, "I actually grew up here. I use to pick up my little sister."

"Use too?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, there are a pirate invasion once," the man explained, "Like you, I use to think that all pirates were like that, but after officially a Leaf Division Ninja, I met some pirates that only prefer fighting other pirates."

_"He's the same as me,"_ Tsunade thought.

"My name is Dan, by the way," the man said.

"Oh, mine is Tsunade," Tsunade responded.

…

Months passed and Tsunade and Dan started dating.

They were assign to help another village that was going through hell because of pirates.

They came to the island and help as best as they could.

News spread that the pirate ship was coming their way.

"We might have to fight more pirates," Tsunade said.

"Yeah, that's what they're saying," Dan said, "They say that these pirates came from the North Blue."

"I know," Tsunade responded.

"I still think there is hope for the other type of pirates, but with these pirates that attack villages like this one around, I would rather protect the innocent," Dan said, "I want to become one of the Kages, and insure the help for the people."

Tsunade turned and kiss Dan on the forehead before giving him the necklace of the First Hokage.

…2 Days Later…

Dan was caught in an explosion from a pirate captain.

Tsunade use haki to form healing chakra to heal Dan as best as she could.

However Dan was dying on her.

"Hold on Dan, I'll save you," Tsunade responded.

"Don't worry about it," Dan said before dying.

Tsunade cried over Dan's death.

_…End of Flashback…_

"That's horrible," Hinata responded.

"Yes, both Dan and Nawaki wanted to be a Kage, and they were killed after getting that necklace," Shizune said, "It was thought that necklace was cursed. That's why she never gave that necklace to anyone else. And for a while, she started believing that there were only pirates that invades and hurt innocent people. At least, that was until we came to this island, and met Chopper, with a man that believed in pirates that only look for adventure."

"Huh?" Hinata responded.

_…Flashback…_

It was late at night and the villagers and some guardsmen were looking for someone.

A fake doctor dressed in a jacket and top hat with hair that seems to bend to the sides with a briefcase that had the Jolly Roger with hoof prints around it was sneaking around.

A family had a sick member and he helped them, with some force.

However he ended up causing more problems and left.

While looking around he found Chopper in his huge form injured.

"You were shot and bleeding? Let me help you," the man said.

Chopper glared at the man.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm here to help you," the man said.

Chopper remembered being attack by humans.

"What are you anyways? You don't look like a human," the man said, "Are you the snow monster?"

Chopper got up and attack the man.

"Who do you think you are attacking me?" The man asked Chopper, "My name is Dr. Hilruk, I'm a doctor!"

Chopper decided to give Dr. Hilruk a chance and transform into his miniature human/Reindeer form.

Dr. Hilruk treated Chopper and took him to his hideout.

…

Chopper remained quiet the next three days before speaking up.

"What? You can talk? Why did you keep quiet for 3 days?" Dr. Hilruk asked.

"Because if I talked, you would hate me," Chopper answered, "When I talked, I got shot. It is strange for a reindeer to be able to talk."

"So what if you can talk," Dr. Hilruk responded, "I can talk more than you Chopper."

Suddenly Dr. Hilruk's ingredients started rocking the vile.

"Aah! This is bad! We got to get out of here Chopper before it exploded," Dr. Hilruk responded.

Dr. Hilruk and Chopper moved out of the base as the vile exploded.

"That was close," Dr. Hilruk responded, "Are you okay Chopper?"

"Why did you call me Chopper?" Chopper asked.

"Tony Tony Chopper. You are a reindeer with a strong horn that can break even a big tree," Dr. Hilruk explained, "I will call you by that name from now on. Isn't that a good name?"

"Chopper," Chopper laughed.

…

Dolton was working for Wapalu at the time, and was at the castle after the world meeting.

The world meeting at the time included the Kings of other countries, and sometimes the 6 Kages.

At the time it was about the Jinchurikis and their progress on controlling the tailed beast.

Ironically, at the time, Dolton met Princess Vivi who seem to understand everything.

Dolton wasn't sure about the way that Drum Island was going at.

…

"Chopper, you and I are both outcast, but that's not something to hate humans about," Dr. Hilruk told Chopper, "Everyone in this country is sick, even the country itself. And as doctors we need to treat them."

"Why?" Chopper asked.

"Let me tell you a story Chopper. There was once a man from the far west who had a heart disease, and he was looking for a doctor who could cure him," Dr. Hilruk explained. "However, there was one cure for him. When he learned that he was going to die, he decided to wander around until he arrived at one mountain. He some magnificent thing that made him stunned. You know what that was Chopper?"

"What is it?" Chopper asked.

"Cherry Blossoms!" Dr. Hilruk answered, "He saw Cherry Blossoms that covered the entire mountain. After that, his disease was cured. As if, by miracle, seeing the cherry blossoms cured him. Cause of it I will help anyone with any disease, even under this Pirate flag!"

Ironically behind Dr. Hilruk was his pirate flag emblem.

"Pirate Flag?" Chopper asked.

"That's right! There's nothing that this flag can't do! It's a symbol of Faith! I will fight as a pirate who has faith in this flag!" Dr. Hilruk explained, "There are many pirates out there, and maybe one day you'll see one."

"Really?" Chopper asked.

"Really! This island is just a small part of the world!" Dr. Hilruk responded.

…

The next day Chopper followed Dr. Hilruk into town and was chased away.

Dr. Hilruk gave Chopper his hat after they got back.

Days continue as Chopper learn to be a doctor.

…A Year Later…

Tsunade and Shizune arrived at the island.

"I don't know about this," Shizune said.

"Would you relax," Tsunade responded.

"But the king of this island is suppose to be ruthless," Shizune said.

"He can't be as bad as Orochimaru," Tsunade said, "And even if he is, I can handle him."

_"Yeah, and get us into trouble again,"_ Shizune thought.

They saw Hilruk and Chopper run away from some people.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tsunade asked.

"That fake doctor was trying to trick us, so we're trying to stop him," a villager said.

"Oh really," Tsunade responded.

_"Oh no,"_ Shizune thought.

Tsunade and Shizune gather info on where to find Dr. Hilruk.

…

"Well Chopper, you're completely healed," Dr. Hilruk said.

"Thanks to you," Chopper responded.

"Since you are strong, you can leave now," Dr. Hilruk told Chopper.

"Huh?" Chopper responded.

"You're already fine. Why do you want me to take care of you?" Dr. Hilruk asked, "From now on, you can just do whatever you want. I have to continue my research."

…

Tsunade and Shizune arrived as Chopper was thrown out.

…

"Doctor! I won't bother you! Please let me in!" Chopper begged, "I will give you a massage everyday! I will make you tea! Please, let me stay with you! I don't have anybody else. Please Doctor!"

Dr. Hilruk appeared on the top of his hideout and watch as Chopper hurt himself.

"Look doctor! I'm hurt!" Chopper cried.

Dr. Hilruk fired a gun at Chopper, but purposely missed.

"Why doctor?" Chopper cried.

"Just leave and don't ever come back here again!" Dr. Hilruk shouted.

Chopper ran away upset, not noticing Tsunade and Shizune.

"Poor thing," Shizune said, "To be deceived like that."

"It's more than that," Tsunade responded.

Dr. Hilruk cried for forgiveness from Chopper.

…

Tsunade entered the hideout.

"So, the rumors are true," Dr. Hilruk said, "The Great Lady Tsunade of the Legendary Three Sanin came to our island."

"Why didn't you tell that Reindeer the truth?" Tsunade asked, "You are dying after all."

"What?" Shizune responded.

"It can't be helped," Dr. Hilruk responded, "I'll be dead in 3-4 days."

"So wait…then that was…" Shizune responded.

"An act to prevent Chopper from knowing the truth, although, it was for nothing," Dr. Hilruk responded, "If only I can show Chopper those Cherry Blossoms that saved my life so many years ago. I wanted to make those Cherry Blossoms grow in this island despite the weather conditions."

Tsunade look out and saw Chopper hanging around.

"I don't know if I can help complete your Cherry Blossom dream, but I can help with that kid and help you live at the most 3 weeks," Tsunade said, "After that, if that reindeer wants, I can take him in as my apprentice after you die."

"What?" Dr. Hilruk responded.

"But Lady Tsunade…" Shizune responded, "The 3rd Hokage been asking you to take the position as 5th Hokage."

"And if he wants me to become one, it must be here," Tsunade responded.

…

Chopper was listening and decided to try his best to help Dr. Hilruk.

He struggle to get what he needed.

…

At the same time, Dr. Hilruk was working on some medicine.

…

A week passed and Chopper return to Dr. Hilruk with a mushroom.

"Chopper, did you find that Amiudake for me?" Dr. Hilruk asked.

"Please live doctor. I want to be a doctor like you," Chopper explained, "I don't know if a reindeer can do it or not."

"You can Chopper. You're a very kind person," Dr. Hilruk responded.

Dr. Hilruk made a medicine out of the mushroom and took it.

That same day, Dr. Hilruk achieved making it possible to grow Cherry Blossoms.

…

Dr. Hilruk left after saying good bye to Chopper.

He met up with Tsunade and Shizune.

"So there are 20 people sick?" Dr. Hilruk responded.

"Yeah, but that's not why you're here, is it?" Tsunade asked.

Dr. Hilruk handed her Cherry Blossoms.

"I been working on this for years, and I don't know anyone who can finish it, other than you," Dr. Hilruk explained, "Also treat Chopper well. Something tells me he'll be a great doctor one day."

Dr. Hilruk left after telling them that.

"Are you sure about this?" Shizune asked.

"I'm sure," Tsunade responded.

…

Dr. Hilruk ran through towns using bombs to scare people away/

Dr. Hilruk arrived at the cable-cars to the palace and threaten one of the guards to take him up there.

/

Chopper was recovering when Tsunade came into the base.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you," Tsunade said, "I thought Dr. Hilruk would of come back here."

"No he hasn't," Chopper responded.

Tsunade noticed the amiudake mushroom half gone.

"Did someone eat this?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, Dr. Hilruk did after I brought it to him," Chopper responded.

"Do you know what this is?" Tsunade asked.

"Amiudake mushroom," Chopper answered, "It's suppose to help people, right?"

Tsunade understood everything at that moment..

"Sadly you're wrong, the Amiudake is a poisonous mushroom," Tsunade told him, "Those that eat it can only live an hour."

"That's impossible, I already check the book," Chopper responded and showed her the book, "It has a pirate symbol and everything."

"Listen, the skull and crossbones are have another meaning," Tsunade said, "To pirates it's a symbol of their crew, but for anything else, it means death."

"But the doctor said…" Chopper responded.

"Dr. Hilruk probably only told you that to make you feel better," Tsunade said, "It takes a real medical expert to become a doctor."

Tears started poring from Chopper's eye as he started crying.

Chopper ran outside to find Dr. Hilruk.

…

Shizune was outside and listening when Chopper pass her.

"Shizune, go after him," Tsunade responded, "He might do something reckless.

"Right," Shizune responded.

…

Dr. Hilruk arrived at the castle and found guards waiting for him.

"Let me help the patients!" Hilruk ordered while panting and coughing.

The people realized that Dr. Hilruk really meant to help them.

"You idiot, you fell for my trap!" Waporu shouted, "Everyone get ready!"

The soldiers took out their guns and aimed at Dr. Hilruk.

"I take it that everyone is okay then," Dr. Hilruk said and bowed, "Thank god."

Dolton was surprised by Dr. Hilruk's response.

"I thought that the most important thing in this country is just a lie," Dr. Hilruk explained.

"Don't pay attention to him! Anyone who dares to go against me must be killed!" Waporu shouted.

"Wait! I won't let you kill me!" Dr. Hilruk shouted.

"What?" Waporu shouted.

…

Chopper arrived at the castle as fast as he could.

…

"Sooner or later, I will die anyway. But I won't die because of a gun. Not because of my disease. Not because I ate a poisonous mushroom! Not because of a sword!" Dr. Hilruk started shouting, "I won't die against anything that you can do to me! I will die when people forget about me."

"Huh?" Dolton responded.

"Even though I die, my dream will come true. The people's heart's will be cured!" Dr. Hilruk said.

Dr. Hilruk look around and noticed that Dolton was crying.

"Why are you crying Dolton?" Dr. Hilruk asked.

"The country is crying too," Dolton answered.

"Looks like someone will carry out my will," Dr. Hilruk said laughing.

"Hey Dolton! Why are you crying?!" Waporu shouted.

"My son will come here soon, Don't do anything to him," Dr. Hilruk said preparing a drink that he was carrying and held out a glass thinking, _"Don't worry Chopper. I won't die because of your mushroom."_

Dr. Hilruk sighed and shouted, "My life is so wonderful!"

Everyone was surprise as Dr. Hilruk drank the glass he had and collapse on the ground..

_"Thank you Chopper,"_ Dr. Hilruk thought before dying.

…

Chopper was climbing up the rope to the castle when there was an explosion on the top of the mountain.

Chopper arrived and saw that the only thing left of Dr. Hilruk was his hat.

"What an idiot! He committed suicide!" Waporu laughed, "He must be out of his mind, but that serves him best!"

Chopper started crying.

He transformed into Human-Reindeer form and ran at the group.

"Lord Waporu, there is a weird creature coming this way!" One of the main officers shouted seeing Chopper.

"Kill it!" Waporu shouted.

The men started firing their guns at chopper.

Dolton transformed into half man-half bull and ran at Chopper.

Dolton stopped Chopper locking the two into a stale mate.

"Wait!" Dolton ordered Chopper.

"Kill him!" the soldiers shouted.

Dolton shoved Chopper into the snow.

"You can't even defeat me. What makes you think you can defeat them?!" Dolton told Chopper, "I'm sorry that they laughed over Dr. Hilruk's death! Butwith your power right now, you can't do anything about it! Please don't waste your life for this country! I beg you!"

Dolton transform back into human form, got off Chopper and turned to the soldiers.

"Why did you let him go?!" Waporu shouted, "How dare you defy me Dolton!"

"Shut up!" Dolton shouted back, "Haven't you realized anything? The man who tried to help this country has already died! While everyone was sick and dead in this country, only he stood up to help it, but he's dead!"

"What's wrong with that?" Waporu asked and suggested, "If you apologize now, I will forgive you."

"The only way to save this country is to destroy it!" Dolton responded.

"What did you say?!" Waporu responded with anger.

"As long as this government exists, this country can't be cured! No matter how good the doctors are…or how good the medicine is…there is no way to cure a crazy person!" Dolton shouted.

"How dare you Dolton? Didn't you know what will happen if you make me angry?" Waporu asked, "Well?"

Chopper ran off to find Tsunade.

…

Tsunade and Shizune were waiting for Chopper when he arrived with Hilruk's flag.

"Please teach me to be a doctor!" Chopper requested, "I want to be the best doctor. I want to cure every disease in the world, because…there is no disease that can't be cured!"

Tsunade smiled hearing it.

"I'm not going to be fair. You can ask Shizune there, I don't take teaching my students lightly," Tsunade responded, "You must be ready to take on whatever I can throw at you. Otherwise you won't be able to take on the diseases the world throws at you."

"I don't care! I'll do whatever it takes!" Chopper shouted.

"Also, I might have to take a position as Hokage, and if that happens, there might be times I won't be able to teach you. When that happens, Shizune will teach you what I taught her," Tsunade told Chopper.

"Fine, as long as I can someday cure any disease," Chopper responded.

"Alright, then you have a deal," Tsunade said, "My name is Tsunade."

_…End of Flashback…_

"Ever since then, Chopper been learning everything it takes to be a doctor," Shizune told Hinata.

"Wow," Hinata responded, "I didn't think Chopper and Lady Tsunade went through so much."

"Yeah," Shizune responded.

…

Killer Bee had finished his story and now was looking for Naruto.

…

"Dang it!" Naruto responded trying to look for Chopper again, "Where did he go?"

"Yo Naruto!" someone shouted.

Naruto turned to see it was Killer Bee.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's time for you to learn the Chakra bomb, if you're up to the task," Killer Bee said.

"Yeah!" Naruto responded.


	52. Waporu's Arrival

**Waparu's Arrival**

Naruto and Killer Bee were outside the palace few feet from the edge of the mountain.

"Why again we have to do this outside?" Naruto complained.

"Because the move I'm going to teach you is so destructive, that it can destroy a mountain," Killer Bee responded.

"What? Then why are we standing out here?" Naruto asked.

"Because, according to the map of this island, this castle is the only building on a mountain for miles," Killer Bee said, "If we did it at the base of the mountain, we might hurt someone, but if we master it out here facing away from the castle, chances are we won't hit anything."

"Oh," Naruto responded.

"Like it matters where we are anyways because it's not like you'll master it after one day," Killer Bee finished.

"_Then what was the point of mentioning the risk,"_

Naruto thought annoyed.

"Alright, let's start the training," Killer Bee responded.

Naruto made the hand sign and transform into Jinchuriki mode.

"Alright, listen up," Killer Bee said, "This technique requires positive blue chakra and negative red chakra at a 2:8 ratio."

"How do I do that?" Naruto asked.

"You can only do it in Tail beast form," Killer Bee explained, "Otherwise it won't work."

"Alright then!" Naruto shouted making the hand sign, "Kyuubi-Kyuubi Transformation!"

Naruto transformed into Nine-Tail Fox form.

…

Chopper was watching over Naruto and Killer Bee.

…

"Alright, summon and gather both your chakra and Kurama's chakra," Killer Bee said.

Naruto did so and balls of red and blue chakra formed above Naruto's snout.

"Now focus it into a dense black ball of 2:8 ratio chakra ball," Killer Bee said.

Naruto focus his power into a ball and compact it together.

Suddenly the chakra imploded on Naruto.

"What the heck?" Naruto responded.

"_**I figure that would happen,"**_

Kurama said as if knowing what Naruto was up to.

"You had it at 9.5:.5 ratio," Killer Bee said, "You need to focus."

Naruto tried again and had the same results.

…

Sakura woke up to explosions.

"What is going on?" Sakura asked.

"Killer Bee is teaching Naruto a new move," someone said.

Sakura turned to see it was Haku.

"Haku…" Sakura responded, "What do you mean Naruto is mastering a new technique?"

"I don't know much, but it's some technique that only a Jinchuriki can master," Haku explained, "However, it seems Naruto is having just a hard time with it as he did with the Rasengan in human form."

"Great," Sakura responded.

…

Hinata was dressed for the cold weather and came out to see Naruto's training.

"_You can do it Naruto,"_

Hinata thought.

…

Meanwhile Waporu and his men had defeated the Rabbans and were heading their way to the castle.

…

Chopper recognize Waporu's scent coming their way.

"Tsunade!" Chopper responded.

"I know…" someone said.

Chopper turned to Tsunade who had arrived.

"Chopper, go inform Shizune to prepare for battle," Tsunade ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Chopper said and left.

…

Sasuke Juugo Kiba Akamaru and Choji took down the guards blocking their way.

"We need to save Dalton!" Vivi responded.

"Leave it to me," Sasuke responded.

"Um Sasuke, wouldn't your fire techniques burn Dalton?" Kiba asked.

"He has a point," Choji responded.

"Don't worry, I'll only use my fireball above the snow, just low enough to melt the snow," Sasuke said.

Sasuke made the hand signs and blew a ball of flames above the snow.

Sure enough the snow started melting and Dalton soon appeared in it unconscious.

…

Waporu and his men arrived at the castle.

"Finally, I will reclaim my throne," Waporu shouted.

"Lord Waporu, there is a weird flag at the top of the castle," one of the men said.

"Huh?" Waporu responded

He look and saw it was Dr. Hilruk's pirate flag.

"What is that pirate flag doing there? Where is Drum Empire's flag?" Waporu asked.

"We already burn that flag," someone said.

Waporu turned to see it was Tsunade along with Chopper and Shizune.

"Lady Tsunade, you're still here," Waporu responded, "Why won't you die?"

"I'm only in my 50s, that's young," Tsunade said.

"This castle is Dr. Hilruk's tomb! It's not a place for the rotten kid like you. Just get out of this place!" Tsunade shouted.

"Tomb? That stupid doctor's tomb? That's funny," Waporu shouted.

Suddenly there was an explosion.

…

Naruto had tried the chakra bomb once more and had it off again.

"Well, you were close, 8:2 ratio," Killer Bee responded.

"Dang it!" Naruto responded.

…

Hinata was watching when she sense something off.

She look and saw that Waporu had return.

"Naruto! We got trouble!" Hinata shouted.

"What?" Naruto responded.

"We better investigate," Killer Bee responded.

…

Haku left Sakura and heard noises and look out the window and saw that Waporu had return

"I better go help," Haku responded.

…

Naurto, who had transform back into Jinchuriki mode, and Killer Bee arrived at the battle field.

"You!" Naruto responded and made some hand signs.

"Oh no!" Waporu shouted.

"Wind Technque: Wind Blast!" Naruto shouted taking a deep breath.

A blast of wind fired from Naruto's mouth at Waporu and hit him directly.

"What the heck?" Tsunade responded.

"It's a long story," Killer Bee explained.

"Alright, now I get to fight," Naruto responded.

"How dare you hurt Lord Waporu, the king of drum island!" one of the men shouted.

"That's right, didn't you realize that Lord Waporu governs this country? How dare you pick a fight against the king!" the other said.

"I don't care if you're king or not," Naruto responded.

"You know them?" Tsunade asekd.

"Yeah, they posed as pirates and attack our ship once," Naruto responded, "Then they tried to stop us from getting up here."

"Aaaaah!" Waporu shouted shooting up, "I'm going to eat you this time for that!"

"Ha, you already tried that remember?" Naruto responded, "I'll just blast your mouth open like before!"

"Lady Tsunade, how is that guy able to summon wind like that?" Chopper asked Tsunade.

"He's a wind user," Tsunade answered, "Meaning he can manipulate wind into an attack."

"I'm right behind you Naruto," Killer Bee responded.

"No I want to fight them!" Chopper said.

Naruto and Killer Bee look and saw Chopper transform into human-reindeer form.

"I wanted to stay here for so long because Dr. Hilruk died here trying to help this country," Chopper said, "And I won't allow you to get into this castle and take down Dr. Hilruk's symbol."

"If you wanted to die that much, why didn't you just ask?" Waporu shouted, "I'll kill you all!"

The soldier with the aphro send a hairball at Tsunade.

Naruto took the hit on his chest.

"Hey that didn't hurt," Naruto responded.

"I don't need your help," Tsunade responded.

Naruto tried to get it off but the hairball ended up clinging to his hand.

"What the heck!" Naruto responded trying to get it off.

"He's using static electricity," Killer Bee explained.

"That's right!" the man said taking a ball of hair off his head and threw more at Naruto.

"Wind Technique: Vortex Shield!" Naruto shouted trying to make the hand signs.

However, because of the hair ball on Naruto's hand, he couldn't make the hand sign and took more hits.

The hair balls clinged to Naruto's body.

"Get these things off me!" Naruto shouted trying to shake them off.

"Let me help," Chopper said.

"No wait!" Killer Bee responded.

Chopper touch one hairball that was clinging to Naruto's hand of the hair balls and manage to pull it off Naruto, but now had it stuck on him.

"Ah, get this thing off me!" Chopper shouted.

"Don't give it back to me!" Naruto shouted back.

Tsunade Shizune and Killer Bee sweatdrop at Naruto and Chopper who were trying to get rid of the hairballs.

"Alright I have enough of this! Now that my hand is free …" Naruto said making the handsigns and wind gather around Naruto.

"Naruto wait!" Killer Bee shouted.

"Wind Technique: Typhoon Blast!" Naruto shouted.

A blast of wind fired around Naruto sending the the hair balls flying off Naruto toward everyone else.

Killer Bee Shizune and Tsunade dodge the attacks but another hairballs hit Chopper.

"It worked!" Naruto responded.

"Yeah but one of them hit me!" Chopper shouted.

"Watch what you're doing!" Tsunade shouted at Naruto.

...

Sakura was trying to rest when she heard some noises from outside.

"How am I suppose to rest when something is going on out there?" Sakura responded.

...

Hinata finally reach the bottom floor and ran into Haku.

"Haku!" Hinata shouted.

"I'm guessing you're heading to help Naruto and the others?" Haku asked.

"Yeah," Hinata responded, "What about Sakura?"

"Someone should go watch over her room incase the enemy comes in," Haku said.

"Alright, I'll do it," Hinata responded and left.

…

The joker wearing soldier took out his bow and a fire light arrow and aimed at Chopper.

"Hey watch out!" Naruto shouted.

Killer Bee moved in and punched the joker clothes wearing soldier.

Waporu opened his mouth at Killer Bee.

"Lightning Technique: Electric Shockwave!" Killer Bee shouted as Waporu clamp his mouth down on him.

Electricity seem to shock Waporu from inside his mouth, forcing him to let go.

Killer Bee jumped out from Waporu's mouth.

"What should we do now?" Naruto asked.

...

"Are you okay Lord Waporu," the aphro hair soldier asked.

"I will kill them!" Waporu said, "I will show them my Munch Munch Fruit!" Waporu responded.


	53. Munch Munch Power

**Munch Munch Power**

In the Cocoa Village, Choji and Vivi were trying to keep Dalton alive.

"We'll take care of him," someone said.

Sasuke and Juugo turned to see there were 20 doctors.

"They're doctors," Juugo said.

That's impossible, the doctors left with this island's former king," Kiba responded as Akamaru whimpered.

"How can we trust you?" a villagers asked.

"We served Waporu because we were afraid of him, but we're still doctors," the main doctor explained, "We always do the medical research to help people in this country. We learn from a fake doctor that we should not easily give up. We shall not lose to that crazy man anymore."

...Castle...

"I will show you my power," Waporu threatened.

"Munch Munch Fruit?" Naruto asked.

"It's a devil fruit," Killer Bee answered, "and a risky one while at it."

"Naruto!" Haku shouted heading out.

"Haku, where's Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"She went to guard Sakura incase these guys manage to get inside," Haku explained, "What's going on here?"

"Well Killer Bee shocked that Waporu guy, but he's still up to fight," Naruto explained.

"Shizune, you better go help their crewmate in making sure that girl stays safe," Tsunade responded.

"Good idea," Shizune responded and back off.

"Hey captain!" Tsunade said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"You still think you have what it takes to be a Kage?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course I do!" Naruto responded.

"Well then, if you come up with a way to defeat this countries' old king, I'll admit you have what it takes to be Kage," Tsunade responded, "And I'll throw in my grandfather's necklace."

"Your grandfather's necklace? Why would I want that?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, Lady Tsunade is the Granddaughter of the 1st Hokage," Haku responded.

"She's been the only person worthy of being it's owner since the first Hokage," Killer Bee explained, "And its worth several gold mines."

"Really..." Naruto responded, "You got yourself a deal."

"Chess, why don't you tell them about my menu this morning," Waporu told the soldier in a joker clothes.

"Yes sir!" Chess responded, "This morning you had one baked cannon, one fresh cannon, and a cannon ball salad with gun powder. Also, you ate one restaurant in the village."

"That was your breakfast?" Naruto asked.

"And I thought you had a big appetite Naruto," Haku responded.

"Take a very good look at my power after my breakfast," Waporu said, "Munch Munch Factory!"

Waporu's body turned into a houes with his head and coat turning into it's roof with the chimney on top and arms and legs, and the arms transform into cannons.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Naruto responded.

"It's too soon for you to be surprised!" Waporu shouted, "This is the real secret of my power!"

Waporu ate his two soldiers and swallowed them.

"He just ate his own men!" Haku responded.

"_Looks like I'll need to go into stage 2,"_ Killer Bee thought.

"Be prepared for the ultimate result of combine bodies!" Waporu shouted.

The door on his body opened and a fused body of both of those soldiers came out.

"We are Chessmarimo!" they shouted.

Chessmarimo had a huge body with Chess' head on the bottom with his hands, and the other soldier ontop wearing a joker's hat and his hands.

"It looks like one guy is just sitting on the other's shoulders," Haku responded.

"They look funny to me," Naruto laughed.

"Anyone who goes up against the king must die!" Chessmarimo shouted.

"Everything and everyone belongs to me!" Waporu explained and aim his cannon hand at Dr. Hilruk's flag, "And I'll take down that stupid flag because it doesn't belong there! It belongs to that fake doctor and it disgraces my castle."

Naruto transform into Jinchuriki form and stretch his hand in the air.

"Um Naruto..." Haku responded.

Waporu fired a cannon ball at the flag.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra Claw!" Naruto shouted.

A chakra claw shot up from Naruto hand high enough that Naruto was able to use it to catch Waporu's cannon ball.

Naruto use the claw to crush the cannonball.

"If you want to attack that pirate flag, you have to get pass me," Naruto responded.

...Village...

"Guys, I want to go to the castle," Vivi said.

"We figured as much," Choji responded, "Now that Dalton is in good hands, we can help Naruto fight Waporu."

"Anything is better than staying down here," Sasuke responded, "But someone better go back and check on Suigetsu, and make sure he didn't did something stupid to our ship."

"I'll go," Kiba responded, "Akamaru is getting tired of the cold."

Akamaru whimpered in agreement.

"I'm going with you," someone said.

They turned to Dalton.

"Mr. Dalton, are you in any condition to climb it?" Vivi asked.

"Actually we don't need to climb," Dalton responded, "Not unless Waporu cut that rope."

...Ship...

Suigetsu and Carue were waiting for everyone.

"Darn it, I have this feeling that we're missing out on the action," Suigetsu responded.

Carue quack in agreement.

"We should go see what's going on," Suigetsu responded.

Carue quack in agreement.

"Maybe fight some enemies," Suigetsu responded.

Carue shook his head no.

"Wow you change your mind quickly," Suigetsu responded.

...

Chopper rushed toward Waporu right away.

"Stop!" Chessmarimo shouted.

Chopper changed to 'reindeer-human form' and was able to use his small size to avoid Chessmarimo and transform back into 'Human-Reindeer form' and jumped on Waporu.

"How dare you attack Dr. Hilruk's flag!" Chopper shouted, "You better leave this country or else I'll hurt you!"

Waporu smirked at Chopper and aim his cannon arm.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra Claw!" Naruto shouted aiming his hand at Chopper.

Naruto summoned a chakra claw big enough that he use it to grab Chopper and force him back before Waporu fired.

"I won't let you hurt that reindeer," Naruto responded.

...

Sasuke Juugo Choji Vivi and Dalton were using a lift to the castle.

"I wander if Naruto knew about this," Vivi responded.

"Probably not," Choji responded.

"Knowing that idiot, he probably used Kurama's chakra to lift himself and Sakura to the top," Sasuke responded.

...Castle...

"You idiot! First you protect that flag and now you protect the Reindeer. You have no idea who you're up against!" Waporu shouted.

"No you don't know who you're up against," Naruto responded.

Waporu fired a cannonball from his cannon-arm.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Both Hands Chakra Claws!" Naruto shouted reaching his hands out.

Chakra claws formed around Naruto's hands as he use them to grab and crush the cannonball.

"Why won't you die?!" Waporu shouted at Naruto.

"Let me tell you something. No matter if you're a pirate or a member of the Ninja Core, the life you choose isn't about living or dying, it's about following what you believe in with those that are willing to follow you," Naruto responded and use one hand to point at Dr. Hilruks flag and the other to point at his headband, "And both that flag and this headband are full proof of that. Which is why one day I'll be the first Pirate Kage."

Naruto's words seem to hit both Tsunade and Chopper.

Tsunade remembered Dan's words...

_...Flashback..._

"... maybe one day we'll have pirates we can count on to help catch other pirates," Dan said, "Hopefully those Pirates would be the ones who tries to avoid hurting others."

…_End of Flashback..._

Chopper remembered about what he was told about pirates.

Chopper ran to attack Waporu.

Chessmarimo blocked Chopper's attack.

Chopper shrank down to Reindeer-human form (His small size form).

"Why are you trying to stop us when you have no friend!" Chessmarimo shouted.

"Wind Technique: Wind Blast!" Naruto shouted taking a deep breath and made the hand signs.

A blast of wind fired from Naruto's mouth and hit Chessmarimo.

"He does have a friend," Naruto responded, "And that's me!"

Chopper was surprised by Naruto's words.

"Chopper...right?" Naruto responded, "Can you handle that guy?"

"Um...yeah," Chopper responded.

"Good," Naruto responded, "Killer Bee Haku, wait back there, I'll handle the Waporu guy."

"Fine," Haku responded.

"Yo, just handle it quickly," Killer Bee responded.

Chopper took out a yellow ball like candy.

"So, he's going to use that," Tsunade responded, "Maybe I'll stay back as well."


	54. Rumble Power

**Rumble Power**

"This will only be effective for 3 minutes, that's how long it'll take me to take you down," Chopper responded.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"3 minutes? Don't make me laugh. Even you could spend your whole life and never defeat me," Chessmarimo explained.

Chopper threw the ball into his mouth and he started eating it.

Chessmarimo took out two bows and flaming arrows and use his four arms to hold and aim and fire the arrows.

Chopper transform into Reindeer form and ran at Chessmarimo, dodging the arrows.

"That won't work," Chessmarimo said.

Chopper transformed into human-reindeer form and rushed at Chessmarimo.

"I already know your three forms," Chessmarimo said and took out four huge mallets, "Deadly hammer!"

Chessmarimo threw his hammers down on Chopper.

Chopper transform to half human half reindeer form, but the size of his human form.

Chopper use the form to dodge the attack.

"Transform to Guard point!" Chopper shouted.

Chessmarimo slam his hammer down on Chopper.

However Chopper seem to have transform into a big ball of fur that seem to cushion the blow as he was forced into the ground.

"You can't hurt me," Chopper responded.

"Whoa, who would have thought he can do all that," Naruto responded.

"That's impossible! You should only be able to transform into only 3 forms!" Chessmarimo shouted, "What are you?"

"The rumble ball is the medicine that creates wave to disturb frequenies emited by the Devil Fruit," Chopper explained, "I have spend 5 years doing research on this medicine and discovered it can help me transform into 4 other forms."

"You can transform into 7 different forms," Chessmarimo shouted.

"I wonder if that rumble ball will give me some new powers," Naruto responded getting that gleam in his eyes of interest.

"_**Why won't you ask that reindeer for one and find out,"**_ Kurama responded as he was a bit curious himself.

"Hey! Aren't you going to fight me?!" Waporu asked rather annoyed.

"So what? How can that power help you anyways?" Chessmarimo shouted.

"Transform to 'Armed Point'," Chopper shouted.

He transformed into Human-half breed form, but his arms were more muscular and bigger.

Chopper started sending punches at Chessmarimo and caused some damages.

"Deadly Axe!" Chessmarimo shouted taking out two axes.

Chessmarimo started slashing his axes around, going after Chopper.

Chopper went into this normal reindeer-human form.

"Transform to Brain Point!" Chopper shouted.

Chopper turned around after he got a safe distance and move his hand-hoofs together in a diamond space between the hoofs.

"Scope!" Chopper shouted.

"Die!" Chessmarimo shouted going after Chopper.

Chopper transform into Human/Hybrid form and kicked Chessmarimo in the chin.

Chopper transform back to normal.

"And in three minutes," Chopper responded.

"Wow!" Naruto shouted, "Now I really want to try out that rumble ball myself!"

"_I don't even want to know what Naruto have in his mind,"_ Haku thought.

"_A Jinchuriki with that kind of power … that's kind of scary,"_ Killer Bee thought.

"_**I have a feeling that rumble ball might also give Kurama a chance as well,"**_Gyuki responded, "_**Let's hope that Naruto and Kurama can work together before that happens."**_

"Alright, my turn," Naruto responded.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the short chapter. But in the end it helped. By the way, what the 8-tails said at the end is sort of an overshadow for later in the story.


	55. Final Drum Island Battle

**Devil Fruit Info**

**Human Devil Fruit**

Gives the eater the power to transform into a human as well as abilities of a human. If the eater is an animal, they can also transform into a human-whatever animal they are hybrid. However the transformation into human form isn't 100% complete as they still have some of their animal like traits.

**Rumble Ball**

Medicine that messes with the power of the devil Fruit powers and even grant the one that eats it more power than they already have.

**Munch Munch Fruit**

Devil Fruit that grants the eater the ability to eat anything, and that can be anything. It also gives the user the ability to transform their body parts into what they eat.

* * *

**Final Drum Island Battle**

"Alright, time for me to take some pirate-wannabe down," Naruto responded.

"Um Naruto, Waporu has disappeared," Haku responded.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

Naruto look around and saw that Waporu was gone.

"He must be around here somewhere," Killer Bee responded.

"Dang it, he must of disappeared when I was paying attention to Chopper," Naruto responded.

"You think!" Haku responded.

"He might have went into the castle," Tsunade responded.

"He won't get away!" Naruto responded going after Waporu.

"I wonder if Naruto remembered that Sakura and Hinata is in the castle," Haku responded.

…Inside the Castle...

Waporu found out the condition of his castle.

"What's going on here? Is this really my Drum Castle?" Waporu shouted, "Who ever did this to my castle will be sorry!"

He noticed that someone was hiding behind a door.

...

Hinata was with Sakura and had already explained what was going on.

Shizune had joined them and kept things calm.

Hinata was using her Byakugan to make sure Waporu wasn't alone.

"We need to escape," Sakura said standing up.

"You need to recover," Shizune told Sakura.

"It doesn't matter, because Waporu out there," Hinata responded.

"Hey you're the 5th Hokage's assistant," Waporu shouted recognizing Shizune, "Anyone with you must be my enemy too

"He found us," Hinata responded.

"Not good," Shizune responded

"Munch Munch Factory!" Waporu shouted.

Waporu somehow swallowed his body and turned into a bucket.

Then he released himself into a slimmer version.

Waporu use his new body to run up the stairs at Sakura.

"You'll be the first one to die!" Waporu shouted.

Hinata moved in front of Sakura, took a stance and focus her power.

"Gentle fist!" Hinata shouted and strike Waporu in the chest sending him back.

Sakura use the chance to grab something from Waporu.

...

Naruto arrived and saw that Hinata and Shizune was protecting the room Sakura was in.

"Alright Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto!" Hinata responded.

"Don't let your guard down," Shizune responded.

Waporu jumped down to a set of doors.

"You're in trouble now!" Waporu shouted.

"Why? What's in there?" Naruto asked.

"There were weapons in there," Shizune responded.

"That's right, and I'm the only one with the key into the room!" Waporu shouted, "Prepare to die."

Waporu reached for his keys and found they were gone.

"My keys! Where are my keys?" Waporu shouted.

"Oh you mean these," Sakura responded taking out a pair of keys.

"Sakura strikes again," Naruto responded as he and Shizune sweatdrop.

"It doesn't matter! I have one last trip!" Waporu shouted running off.

"Hey, get back here!" Naruto shouted.

"Um … when did you take those keys?" Hinata asked.

"Right when you struck him," Sakura responded, "I thought that it was a key to some treasure."

"_I'm surprise she was capable of doing that when she's still recovering,"_ Shizune thought.

…

"Get back here!" Naruto shouted running after Waporu.

Waporu headed into a room with a cover, and uncovered it reavealing some kind of cannon that had features of a dog.

"I found you!" Naruto shouted coming into the room.

"Not for long," Waporu shouted and tried to fire the cannon.

However a birdnest came out of the cannon.

"A bird … bird nest?" Waporu shouted.

"Wind Technique: Air Bullet!" Naruto shouted making the hand signs.

Naruto took a deep breath and fired a bullet of air.

It hit Waporu in the face.

"You don't seem so tough now," Naruto responded.

"Don't insult me! You're just a simple person! I'm a king!" Waporu shouted.

"I'm not a simple person!" Naruto responded, "I'm a pirate and the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tail Fox!"

…Outside...

"Lady Tsunade, that kid … he called me his friend," Chopper responded.

"He means it," Haku responded.

"Huh?" Chopper responded.

"Naruto will go to any extent to make his dream come true, but he will go even further to help a friend," Haku explained, "He once took on Captain Arlong of the Fishmen Pirates all on his own, all because Arlong made Sakura: our navigator and friend suffer."

A lift finally reach the mountain.

"Now who can that be?" Tsunade asked.

"Alright, we're here!" someone shouted.

Sasuke Choji Vivi Juugo and Dalton came out.

"What are you guys doing here?" Haku asked.

"We're here to help you fight Waporu," Sasuke responded.

"Where's Naruto?" Vivi asked.

"He's fighting Waporu right now!" Haku responded.

Tsunade look and saw Juugo.

"Well I haven't seen you in a long time," Tsunade greeted Juugo, "I take it that drug is helping."

Juugo nodded as it was true.

...In the castle...

Waporu look at Naruto shock.

"You said you're a pirate?" Waporu responded, "And the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tail Fox?"

"Yeah, so what?" Naruto responded.

"You don't seem to know anything about me. I'm a member of the world government. If you hurt me, you will become the world government's enemy!" Waporu threatened.

"I don't care," Naruto responded.

"Then die!" Waporu shouted opening his mouth, "Munch Munch Mouth Cannon!"

A cannon formed in Waporu's mouth and fired.

There was a blast that destroyed that part of the castle.

The smoke cleared and Naruto seem to have disappeared.

"That's what you get for underestimating me!" Waporu shouted laughing.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Double Handed Chakra Claws!" Naruto shouted.

Waporu turned around and saw Naruto formed chakra claws around his right hand forming the Rasengan.

"Wait, please don't!" Waporu shouted.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra Claw Rasengan!" Naruto shouted.

A chakra claw pushed foward from Naruto's hand, while holding the Rasengan.

The Rasengan hit Waporu, and with the force of chakra claw behind it, forced Waporu out of the castle.

* * *

**A/N:** Another short chapter. The next chapter might be short or long depending on when I decide to end it.


	56. New Ship Doctor

**New Ship Doctor**

Naruto headed down to see that most of his crew was there.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"We came here to help you!" Sasuke responded.

"You climb all the way up here?" Naruto asked.

"No, we just used a lift," Vivi responded.

"There was a lift?" Naruto asked and turned to see one, "Oh, I guess there was one."

"I thought the lifts were down," Killer Bee responded.

"Yeah well, Dalton had someone repair it for us," Sasuke responded.

Dalton turned to Chopper and recognize him.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked noticing Chopper.

"He's a reindeer," Naruto answered.

"He ate a devil fruit that cause him to be like that," Haku responded.

Chopper ran off scared.

"Alright, anyone injured come inside!" Tsunade responded, "We'll start treatments."

…

Dalton and Sakura was treated.

…

Tsunade was checking on Juugo's condition.

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but you need a stronger dosage," Tsunade responded.

"What do you mean?" Juugo asked.

"It seems your partial transformation, even though it does prevent you from going berserk, it makes you vulnerable to your berserk mode," Tsunade responded, "Meaning even though you're only partial transforming, unless you can handle yourself in stressful situation, you'll be putting yourself at a risk of going berserk."

"Can you make more of the drug then?" Juugo asked.

"Sadly I'm out of the ingredients but there is an island where you can get them," Tsunade responded, "Only problem is that you need someone who knows what to look for."

"Right," Juugo responded.

...

Soon night came and some of the villagers came to check on them.

Tsunade had manage to get the key from Sakura and had the villagers set up the cannons.

...

Naruto was looking for Chopper.

"Any luck?" Killer Bee asked.

"No, and I want him to join my crew," Naruto responded, "I don't care if he has hooves and horns or anything. If you ask me, it makes him just perfect for our crew."

"Well considering we have Kiba who can talk to his dog, a captain who can transform into the Nine-tail fox, Juugo who can talk to animals and has an unpredictable berserk mode, and Suigetsu who can turn into water, I have to agree," Sasuke responded, "So what are we going to do about Juugo's needs?"

"I already talked to Vivi, and she agrees that if Juugo needs these ingredients, we should go get it," Choji responded.

…

Chopper over heard them and decided to go with them.

…

Chopper found Tsunade in her office.

"Lady Tsunade, I want to talk to you," Chopper responded.

"What is it Chopper?" Tsunade asked.

"I want to become a pirate, and I want to join Naruto's crew," Chopper responded.

"Oh really," Tsunade responded.

"Yes," Chopper responded.

"Fine by me," Tsunade responded.

"Really?" Chopper asked.

"Yes, but you have to do something for me," Tsunade responded holding onto her necklace.

...Later...

Chopper was getting ready to leave.

"So you're leaving," someone said.

Chopper turned to see it was Shizune.

"Yeah," Chopper responded, "I want to become a pirate."

"I understand, just don't get yourself killed," Shizune told Chopper, "Tsunade won't forgive herself if you died after she let you go."

"I know, and I'll be safe," Chopper responded.

...Outside...

Time pass by and Sakura was up and ready to leave.

"Well, I guess since we're all ready, we can go," Sasuke said.

"Too bad, I want Chopper to join," Naruto said.

"Yeah, he can be our doctor," Hinata responded.

"Let's go," Vivi said.

"Wait!" someone shouted.

They turned to see it was Chopper.

"Will you really let me join your crew?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, of course!" Naruto responded.

"Then I'll join, as long as I can be your ship's doctor!" Chopper responded, "That way I can find a cure to any disease!"

"Then come on," Naruto told Chopper, "We won't wait forever!"

Chopper cried with joy and join Naruto and his friends as they got on the lift.

...

Tsunade watch Chopper leave.

"Tsunade!" Shizune shouted.

"I know," Tsunade responded, "Chopper is gone to follow his dream."

"How are you taking it?" Shizune asked.

"Actually, pretty good, because now I know Chopper is doing what he loves to do for the right kind of pirates," Tsunade responded thinking, "_The type you told me about Dan."_

Shizune smiled.

"Shizune...Gai Maito is in the Grand Line, right?" Tsunade asked.

"Uh... yes from what I been told, he and his student Rock Lee has return for their training trip," Shizune responded, "I think they're planning to go to Alabasta."

"Good, send word to them that they must stay at Alabasta at arrival and help investigate on the situation of the 4th Kazekage until either further notice or until the problem resolve itself," Tsunade responded.

"Yes ma'am!" Shizune responded.

...

Dalton was helping with the cannons after recover.

Tsunade headed out.

"We're ready to fire," Dalton responded.

"Then fire at will!" Tsunade shouted.

...

Most of the Shinobi Pirates were on the lift leaving the castle.

Suddenly a sound of blast fires from castle.

They look and saw pink snow fall from the sky.

"Cool!" Naruto responded.

"It's so beautiful," Sakura responded.

Chopper was crying with joy as it was Dr. Hilruk's research that will give drum island Sakura Trees.

...

The Shinobi Pirates regather at the Going Merry.

"What's up with that thing?" Kiba asked about Chopper.

"That's Chopper, he's a reindeer that ate a devil fruit that cause him to transform into something like that," Sasuke responded, "He's also our ship doctor."

"Oh," Kiba responded.

"We leave you alone for a long time, and you come back with a new crewmate," Suigetsu responded.

Carue quacked in agreement.

"It's just another a day for you pirates and the rest of us!" Killer Bee rapped.

"That's for sure," Naruto responded and remember something, "Hey wait! Tsunade didn't keep up to her deal!"

"We can't go back," Sakura responded.

"Um actually, Tsunade wants me to give you this," Chopper said handing Naruto a letter.

Naruto opened the letter and was shock to find it with the First Hokage's necklace.

On the note said: 'You won the bet, you deserve this necklace. Thanks for reminding me why I join the Ninja Core. Most importantly: Take care of Chopper and help him reach his goal, or else!'

"I guess Lady Tsunade wasn't kidding," Naruto responded.

Naruto put on the necklace around his neck and had a strange sense from it, as if it was meant for him.

...Not Over yet...

Dalton was watching the pink snowfall.

"Dalton!" a villager shouted.

"What is it?" Dalton asked.

"Look at this!" the villager said showing a wanted poster for Naruto.

"30 milion berries!" Dalton shouted, "How did you find this?"

"It was given to us by some strange man with red long hair and strange eyes," the villager said, "He didn't say his name, but he told us if we have found that kid, tell him that that man will be waiting for them at Alabasta."

"And you decided now to tell me!" Dalton shouted, "They just left!"

"Sorry," the villager responded.

"Relax," Tsunade responded.

"Huh?" Dalton responded.

"They're heading to Alabasta right now," Tsunade explained, "After all, why else would the princess of Alabasta be with them."

"Uh!" Dalton gasp as he now realize that Vivi was the same little girl he met years ago, "Of course, it makes sense."


	57. Race for some Herbs

**Race for some Herbs**

After everyone got use to Chopper and Chopper got use to his crewmates, everything was back to normal.

Temperatures has warmed up and everyone was dress in their normal clothes.

Now thanks to an eternal post Tsunade gave Chopper, they were heading to another island.

As it turned out Tsunade had an many eternal post to islands around the grandline where herbs were found.

"Now we can go to this island and gather herbs," Sakura responded, "Only question is that who will go and who will stay."

"Well Chopper obviously," Naruto responded as he was fishish.

"True, but we don't know what to expect, so we need to expect," Sakura responded.

"Yo she has a point," Killer Bee responded.

"I agree," Vivi responded.

"Well I'll go," Naruto responded.

"Do you even know what to look for?" Haku asked.

"No," Naruto responded, "But if we run into any monsters, I can fend them off."

"I better go too then," Haku responded, "I know a few things about herbs after all."

"I'll go to," Kiba said, "With Akamaru and my sense of smell we can track anything."

...

They docked and Naruto Kiba and Akamaru Haku and Chopper (in reindeer form) were ready to gather herbs.

"Remember! Gather what we need and get back here!" Sakura shouted.

"I know!" Naruto shouted.

"Should we be worry about them?" Vivi asked.

"Only if Naruto gets them in some kind of danger," Sasuke responded.

…

They started gathering herbs, and everyone wasn't having any luck.

"That's odd, Tsunade said this island is a bundant of herbs," Chopper responded as he was in hybrid form.

"I found one!" Haku said.

They turned to Haku showing an herb with a flower on top.

"This was the best one I could find though," Haku responded.

Chopper look through his medical book.

"Yeah, that's it!" Chopper responded.

"Let's memorize this herb so we know what we're looking for," Kiba responded.

Haku passed around the herb and it got to Naruto.

"Hmm..." Naruto responded and stuck the flower in his mouth.

"What are you doing?!" Kiba shouted.

"Memorizing it's taste," Naruto responded.

"Why do you want to memorize it's taste?" Kiba asked.

"Naruto, that's not a good idea," Haku responded, "Just memorize what it looks like."

"Fine," Naruto responded.

"Is that normal?" Chopper asked.

"Sadly yes," Kiba responded and Akamaru nodded.

...

They kept searching and Naruto had no idea what he was looking for.

He found one that was similiar to the herb.

"Could this be it?" Naruto asked and put it in his mouth, "Nope."

"I found it!" Chopper shouted.

They look to see Chopper was heading to some herbs by a small cliff.

Knives was thrown down at the front of Chopper scaring him.

"Wait a minute!" someone shouted.

They turned to see three men above the cliff.

Two of them had brown hair that had some of it tied upwards with a headband around their foreheads, wearing grey shirts and brown pants.

The third one seem to be the oldest as he had medium brown hair that was spiky, wearing a grey vest under a black shirt and black pants.

Each of them have some kind of counting boards and baskets with them.

"Who are you?" Haku asked.

"I'm sorry, but we found that patch first," the oldest one said, "We saw a pirate ship earlier, and guessing that you're here, you must be the pirates."

"Yeah, what if we are?" Naruto asked.

"We're traveling sails men, and we gather what we can and sell them to others. We especially like to make deals with pirates... as long as they don't steal from us," the man said.

"We won't as long as you let us gather what we need!" Haku asked, "Now who are you?"

"My name is Bando, I'm the leader," the oldest said.

"My name is Sada," one of the brothers said.

"I'm Kiji," the other said.

"We heard of a war in brewing in an island not far from here, and we're taking advantage of it by selling medical herbs to whoever will buy it for the highest," Bando explained.

"So that's why we haven't found anything," Naruto said walking up, "You must of picked everything."

"Yes, we've covered just about every site," Bando responded, "But if you need some, we'll give you some for some thousand berries."

"You want us to pay for them?" Chopper asked.

"Of course, that's how we work," Bando explained.

Sada and Kiji picked the herbs for themselves while counting out loud how many they were plucking for money.

"What should we do?" Kiba asked.

"There has to be other sites right?" Naruto asked, "How about we go to them and pick from there?"

"But Lady Tsunade warned me that there are dangers on this island," Chopper explained.

"One thing to know about us Shinobi Pirates, Chopper, is that we will handle any situation we're put in," Naruto explained.

"I guess," Chopper responded.

"Watch!" Naruto shouted and made the hand sign.

Suddenly Naruto felt sharp pain from his stomach.

"What's wrong with you Naruto?" Kiba asked.

Sada and Kiji finish picking and them and Bando use their board as skateboards as skidded off.

"They just ran off," Chopper responded.

"My belly...hurts," Naruto complained, "How can I get a stomachache from eating medical herbs?"

"You ate some herbs?" Haku asked.

"Where are they?" Chopper asked.

Naruto showed them the supply.

"These are poisonous herbs," Chopper explained.

Naruto felt another sharp pain and he yelled.

"Maybe we should take him back to the ship," Kiba responded, "Maybe get Sakura to help."

"I'll be fine," Naruto said with a slight wine.

...On the Ship...

"I would of thought they would be done by now," Sakura responded.

"I saw some people earlier, they didn't seem like a threat, but maybe they're causing them to be late," Hinata responded.

"I just hope they can find what we need," Vivi responded, "Any herbs they can find will help us if we have to fight."

"Right," Juugo responded.

…

Chopper Kiba Akamaru Haku and Naruto continued their search.

"There has to be some here," Haku responded.

"Over here!" Chopper shouted.

Sure enough Chopper and Akamaru found some useful herbs.

"Alright, let's pick them!" Naruto shouted.

"Hold on!" Chopper responded, "These are for reseeding the ground. We can't pick them."

"Oh come on!" Naruto complained.

"There's some at a bridge nearby," Haku said reading Chopper's map, "Under it is a small river."

"According to Lady Tsunade, we can find a herb that we can use for Juugo's medicine on the other side," Chopper explained.

"Then lets go!" Naruto shouted.

"Right," Kiba responded.

...

They reached the river and started searching.

Bando and Sada and Kiji rolled on a bridge above them.

"Hey there!" Bando shouted, "Good luck!"

"That guy is getting on my last nerve,"Kiba complained.

"Let's cross the bridge!" Naruto shouted.

"Hold it!" Haku responded, "The sign says don't cross."

"It's probably some kind of trick!" Naruto responded and started crossing the bridge.

"Should we follow?" Chopper asked (back in Reindeer form).

"I'm not sure," Kiba responded.

Naruto touch the rope half way and stopped.

"I can't move!" Naruto responded, "My body is numb."

"Here's why," Chopper responded refering to a small vine that was wrapped around the rope, "This plant paralyze anyone who touches it."

"So it was a trap," Haku responded.

"And Naruto fell for it," Kiba responded laughing.

"Can someone help me!" Naruto said trying to move and fell off the bridge into the river.

...

Haku and Kiba search for a newt to help Naruto as Chopper (in hybrid form) helped Naruto dry off and recover.

After Naruto was okay, they headed off again.

"Only place left is Hell Valley," Haku said.

"It sounds scary," Chopper responded.

"I told you Chopper, if you want to be a pirate, you have to be ready for anything!" Naruto laughed.

"This coming from the guy that fell for stupid traps," Kiba responded.

"The only thing there is elixer Mud," Haku explained.

"I heard of that, it's good for cut bruises and sprains," Chopper explained.

"Doesn't sound like something we need then," Kiba responded as Akamaru agreed.

"Actually, we might do," Haku responded, "Remember, Princess Vivi told us that any medical herb we can find that is useful we should gather."

"Right," Chopper responded.

"Alright, then let's go!" Naruto shouted.

…On the Ship…

"What's taking them?" Sakura asked, "We need to go!"

"Should we be worried about them?" Vivi asked.

"Nah," Sakura responded.

"We might as well send someone though," Sasuke responded.

"Hey, yo, just relax, no trouble is coming from this island, so they should be fine," Killer Bee rapped.

"Okay," Suigetsu responded.

...On the island...

They arrived at the cave and found mud.

Bando Sada and Kiji were there planning something.

"You guys again!" Naruto shouted, "What are you up to?"

"Probably planning another trap," Kiba responded.

"Relax, we wouldn't do that," Bando responded, "However I suggest not going in there."

"And why is that?" Haku asked.

Toxic fumes shot up around the area.

"Toxic fumes!" Chopper shouted.

"That's right, and there isn't any pattern to when it's released," Bando explained.

"We'll see about that," Naruto responded and made the hand sign, "Shadow Clone Technique!"

Dozens of Shadow clones formed around Naruto and jumped into the inner cave.

They started moving as fast as they could toward the mud.

Suddenly Toxic fumes fired at the shadow clones causing them to disperse.

One clone manage to get to the mud.

It touch the mud but back off as it's hands were burned.

The clone disperse from the pain.

"Well that didn't work," Naruto responded.

"And there's nothing Akamaru and I can do," Kiba responded

"But thanks to you, I was able to confirm a route," Bando said.

Bando Sada and Kiji use their boards to roll through the cave.

They dodge most of the fumes coming at them.

A toxic fumes fired in front of them.

"Wind Technique:..." Bando shouted making the hand sign

…

"What?" Naruto responded.

…

"Great Breach!" Bando shouted taking a deep breath.

Bando blew a stream of wind.

It hit the toxic fumes and blew it away.

…

"He's a wind user!" Naruto responded, "Who would have thought."

"Couldn't have Naruto done that?" Chopper asked.

"Yes, he could have," Kiba responded.

"They still need to get the mud somehow," Haku said.

…

Sada and Kiji threw buckets with rope tied to them to the mud, and used the rope to pull the buckets back to them.

…

"You were saying," Kiba responded.

…

"Alright, let's go back," Bando told Sada and Kiji.

"Right," they responded.

Suddenly the ground started shaking as a giant lizard broke out.

…

"What is that?!" Chopper shouted in fear.

…

Bando threw some kunais.

The kunais hit the lizard but didn't have much effect as it went at them.

Bando Sada and Kiji dodge the attack and ran away, dodging toxic fumes.

…

Naruto jumped into action.

"Wait! Naruto!" Haku shouted.

"That idiot," Kiba responded.

"What is he up too?" Chopper asked.

Naruto made the handsign and transform into Jinchuriki mode.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Transformation!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto transformed into Nine-Tail Fox form.

Naruto summoned red and blue chakra and formed it into a black sphere.

However the sphere exploded on Naruto.

Naruto transform back into Jinchuriki mode.

"Dang it!" Naruto shouted, "I thought I would of got it now!"

"Why are you helping us? Do you want money later or something?" Bando asked.

"What... I don't want your money!" Naruto shouted.

"I don't trust you! People always want money, especially pirates!" Bando shouted.

"But I'm not your average pirate!" Naruto shouted, "Kyuubi-Kyuubi Extra Hands Chakra Claws!"

Naruto summoned two shadow clones that formed around his right hand and formed the Rasengan.

Naruto ran at the lizard with the Rasengan.

The lizard tried to strike Naruto with it's tails, but Naruto dodge it.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra Claw Rasengan!" Naruto shouted.

A chakra claw shot from Naruto's hand with the Rasengan.

It hit the lizard with enough force that it threw the lizard backwards.

…

Naruto Haku Chopper Kiba and Akamaru escaped the cave with Bando Sada and Kiji.

Now they were near Bando's ship of transportation.

"Can I see the list of herbs you're looking for?" Bando asked.

"Um...okay," Chopper said handing a list.

Bando look at it and smiled.

"Alright, these will do," Bando responded, "Kiji Sada!"

"Right," Kiji and Sada said.

They searched through their supplies and place them in a basket.

"Here you go," they said handing Naruto 2 baskets of herbs.

"You're giving these to us?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah … even though you said you don't want money … consider these medical herbs as our payment," Bando said.

"Wow, with these we'll be able to make a lot of Juugo's stimulant and other medical medicines we'll need," Chopper said.

"By the way, where are you going?" Bando asked.

"We're heading to Alabasta," Naruto responded.

"Alabasta, what do you want from there?" Bando asked.

"We're helping a princess save her kingdom," Haku explained.

"Wow, in that case, it's a good thing we gave you those herbs," Bando said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see when you get there," Bando said before he Sada and Kiji left.

"Strange," Naruto responded.

"We better get back to the ship," Haku said.

"Right," Kiba responded.

…

They went back to the ship and had a scolding.

"What took you so long?!" Sakura shouted.

"We ran into a small problem, but we got what we needed," Naruto responded, "And then some."

"I don't care, we should already be on our way to Alabasta by now!" Sakura shouted.

"It's alright, really," Vivi responded, "I'm just happy everyone is okay."

"Then we better set sail," Sasuke responded.

"Yeah, to our destination," Killer Bee agreed.

"Right, let's go save Alabasta!" Naruto shouted.

…Meanwhile...

On a desert island of Alabasta, a woman with blond long hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a grey shirt with a white one arm vest, black pants, and a black cloth ninja core headband with the symbol of the Cloud division, was in one of the town tavern, watching and listening.

"_Nothing new,"_ she thought, "_Killer Bee, you better get here soon with that crew your brother said you'll be with though."_


	58. Mysterious Mr 2

**Mysterious Mr. 2**

In a town of the Alabasta kingdom, people greeted a ship that was sailing through.

A fat pirate was there causing trouble.

On the ship was a huge man with purplish black hair, wearing a reddish-brown vest, black jacket black pants and a hook for one on there.

The man took down the pirates with some kind of sand power.

The crowd cheered, calling him Crocodile.

…

At the palace, a royal man with royal clothes and black hair heard of what happened.

The man was a king, and he was the king and Vivi's father.

...Going Merry...

Choji was questioning Naruto about some missing food.

"I didn't steal anything," Naruto responded.

"I'm not blaming you, I'm trying to find out who did," Choji responded.

Carue Chopper Suigetsu Kiba and Akmaru tried to act innocent, even though he had some of the food Choji made, even though they had some of the food in their mouth as they fished.

Only ones that seem to noticed was Juugo Sasuke Sakura and Vivi.

"Hey Sakura, you might want to buy Choji a refrigerator with a lock," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I kind of figure," Sakura responded.

Hinata was on the crow's nest looking out.

"Hey Vivi, why don't you tell us more about Baroque works since we're going there," Sakura suggested.

"Yeah, I'm still wondering how someone so devious could fool everyone," Killer Bee agreed.

Hinata came down to listen as well.

"Well, it's because that Crocodile is one of the 7 Legal Pirates, and has a connection to the 4th Kazekage, he fooled everyone in Alabasta into thinking he's a hero," Vivi explained, "At first it seems that he's only attacking other pirates."

"That makes sense," Choji responded.

"Then I'll just take Crocodile down," Naruto responded.

"What about the 4th Kazekage's youngest son?" Hinata asked.

"That's right, he's the Jinchuriki of the Shukaku," Juugo responded.

"I can handle him as well," Naruto responded, "It'll be a piece of cake as soon as I fully master the Typhoon Blast and the Chakra Bomb."

"I like to see you try," Sasuke responded, "You can't even form the Rasengan in human form."

"But I can in Jinchuriki form," Naruto responded.

"The first thing we need to do once there is stop the rebellion," Vivi answered.

"Right, and don't forget we have another ally there," Killer Bee responded.

"Oh yeah, the one Lord Raikage send before you," Naruto responded, "But what's so special about her?"

"Her name is Yugito, and she's the Jinchuriki of the 2-tail Cat: also known as Matatabi," Killer Bee explained.

"Really? Is she capable of controlling it on her own like you?" Naruto asked.

"No, but she has eaten the Nibi-Nibi Biju Devil Fruit that allows her the ability to control it's chakra," Killer Bee explained.

"Whoa, cool," Naruto responded.

"Back to Baroque works, how does their system works anyways?" Kiba asked.

"The system is simple. At the top is Crocodile: Mr. 0," Vivi started explaining, "There are 13 'Agents' who take orders directly from the boss, 12 men and 1 animal. All their names are 'Mr.' plus a number. They are paired with female agent who complement their particular powers. All except for Temari are called by Ms. and a holiday"

"Okay," Naruto responded.

"All the agents from Mr. 5 up are called officer agents. Most either are highly skilled ability users or, if not, have Devil Fruit powers. They don't act unless business is extremely important. Below them are the frontier agents. they command the basic units. their job is to raise funds for the company around the entrance to the grand line. Then there is Mr. 13 and Miss Friday, who deliver messages and punish others," Vivi explained, "That is the secret criminal organization 'Baroque Works' in a nutshell."

"Okay, I understand everything," Naruto responded.

"_Then why do we have this feeling you don't,"_ most thought.

"Wait, if the takeover of Alabasta is the Baroque Work's final plan..." Sakura responded, "Then the officer agents..."

"Yes," Vivi responded, "They all should be together."

...Days Later...

Everything was back to normal.

Naruto decided to use shadow clones to fish.

"Have you guys caught any..." Vivi said until she noticed Carue was tied to the end of Naruto's clone's fishing polls, "What are you doing to Carue?"

"He's helping me catch some fish," Naruto answered coming out.

Vivi hit Naruto in the head in response.

Hinata was looking out on the bird nest and noticed steam coming off the ocean ahead of them.

"Everyone! There's steam coming out of the water directly ahead!" Hinata shouted.

The rest of the crew came to the front of the ship and saw the steam.

Sakura seem to relax seeing it.

"Don't worry, that's natural," Sakura explained, "We're heading to a hot spot."

"Hot spot?" Chopper asked.

"It's where a series active volcanoes are located," Haku explained explained.

"Exactly, like for this area, we're right bellow some underwater volcanoes," Sakura explained.

"For the ocean to be creating this much steam, they must be erupting," Juugo explained.

"In a thousand or ten thousands of years there will be a new island here," Killer Bee said.

"It smells awful if you ask me," Kiba complained with Akamaru agreeing as they sailed through the steam.

"Yeah, it smells like sulfur," Suigetsu complained.

"Well … this steam was cause by underwater volcanoes," Haku responded.

…

On the other side of the steam, a baroque works ship was sailing toward the steam.

In charge was a man in a ballerina like costume with swan heads coming off his shoulders.

"Mr. Two! Smoke at 12 o'clock!" an agent shouted to the strangely dressed man.

"Don't pay attention to it! Go straight through!" Mr. Two ordered.

"Right away!" the crew shouted.

They sailed through, and the crew somehow lost Mr. Two.

…

Naruto got away with using Carue for bait, as everyone forgot.

Naruto felt a strong tug.

"He must be trying to escape," the clone said.

"We might as well let him up for air," the other clone said.

They pulled up Carue and clinging to Carue was Mr. Two.

The clone's mouths dropped at the sight.

"Is that suppose to be a man?" the first clone asked.

"I'm not sure," the other said.

"Of course I'm a man! How did I get stuck on this weird giant duck!" Mr. Two shouted, letting go of Carue.

That was a foolish move as Mr. Two started falling back into the ocean.

…

After the clones dispersed and Naruto gain their memories, Killer Bee jumped into the ocean and saved Mr. Two.

The crew and Killer Bee gathered, along with Carue after he was freed.

"Thank you very much. You are swanderful people. My life has been saved by pirates that I don't even know. I will never forget this," Mr. Two said and requested, "Might I have a warm cup of soup?"

"Sorry, but we're short on supplies too," Naruto responded, "That's why I had my shadow clones fishing."

Vivi came out to the balcony of the ship where Choji was at.

"Oooh," Mr. Two said noticing Vivi, "Well aren't you a cutie! I'd like to gobble you right up."

"_What a weirdo,"_ Vivi thought in disgust.

"So … you can't swim?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I ate a devil fruit," Mr. Two answereed.

"What kind?" Kiba asked.

"Well … I have to wait for my ship, so I might as well put on a show," Mr. Two responded and slam his right hand at Naruto's face.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted.

"Sorry but this is all part of my show," Mr. Two explained.

Mr. Two's head transformed into Naruto's head.

"That's creepy," Sakura responded as Hinata nodded.

Mr. Two touch and his head with his left hand transform back to normal … well … back to the way it was before

"This is my power of the clone clone fruit," Mr. Two explained.

"_The power of transformation,"_ Killer Bee thought.

"And I don't need to punch you to transform," Mr. Two said.

Mr. Two touch the face of Most of the crew.

He was about to touch Killer Bee but Killer Bee stopped him.

"Yo, I don't let just any stranger touch me on the face," Killer Bee explained.

"Well it doesn't matter. If I touch your face with my right hand, I can imitate anyone just like that," Mr. Two said as his face changed into everyone he touched, "And you bodies too."

Choji hit Mr. Two in response, even though he was also the only one that wasn't touched, as well as Killer Bee Akamaru Carue and Vivi.

Mr. Two showed more of his imitations, including 4 that Vivi and Choji recognized.

Juugo noticed a ship coming their way.

"Hey! Is that your ship?" Juugo asked.

"Why yes it is. It's my time to leave already! I better go!" Mr. Two shouted, "But don't worry. Length of time means nothing to true friendship."

Mr. Two got on his ship as soon as it arrived.

"Let's go!" Mr. Two told his crew.

"Yes sir! Mr. Two Bon Clay sir!" the crew shouted.

Nearly everyone on the Going Merry was shocked as Mr. Two's ship sailed away.

"Mr. Two!" Kiba shouted.

"That was Mr. Two Bon Clay!" Vivi responded.

"Vivi! Didn't you recognize his face?" Naruto asked.

"No … I've never met Mr. 2 or the Mr. 1 pair. I didn't even know their powers," Vivi explained, "I only heard rumors of him."

"It doesn't matter now. However, we might have trouble later," Choji responded.

"What do you mean?" Haku asked.

"One of those faces he showed from his memory was my father," Vivi explained, "There's no telling what he needs that face for."

"Not only that, but he also showed the faces of my dad as well as Inoichi and Shikaku," Choji responded.

"Well now we got to think of away around his power, especially soon after he finds out we're the enemy," Sakura responded.


	59. Another Uzumaki

**Another Uzumaki**

The Going Merry was sailing to Alabasta as planned, except for one thing.

A giant cat-like fish came out of the water.

"A sea cat!" Vivi shouted.

"A sea monster!" Chopper shouted in fear.

"Finally, something to eat!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, you can't eat it!" Choji shouted.

"What? Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Sea Cats are sarcred animals in Alabasta," Vivi explained.

"And I was looking forward to something to eat," Suigetsu complained.

"It can't be helped," Juugo responded.

"Don't worry, we're in Alabasta climate zone, so we'll be there soon," Vivi said.

"I bet you're happy to be able to see Alabasta," Haku told Choji.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for the war, I would take you all to meet my dad and some of my other friends I had before leaving the island," Choji responded, "But now, we have more important things to take care of first."

Vivi nodded in agreement.

A bird came soaring through the sky, catching Killer Bee's attention.

"Yo!" Killer Bee shouted raising his arm

The bird flew down and landed on Killer Bee's arm.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"Messenger bird, probably suppose to either go to me or my brother," Killer Bee said.

Killer Bee took out a note from the tube on the bird's back.

"Hey everyone, word from Yugito," Killer Bee shouted, "She want's us to meet her at Erumalu."

"That will actually work in our favor," Vivi responded, "We need to stop by there in order to get to the rebel base."

"Great! Then let's go!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, have you forgotten that we're low on supplies?" Sakura asked, "Only thing we have fresh of, is those herbs you picked."

"Yeah, we need need to get food and water," Choji explained.

"Um guys!" Hinata shouted.

"What is it Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"There are 200 ships with the baroque sign on them," Hinata explained.

"They're probably just the servants," Vivi explained, "However, these will be different from those from Whisky Peak."

Everyone decided to tied a cloth on their left arms, just incase they ran into Mr. Two.

…

In Alabasta, Smoker and his marine officers were already there.

They were at a port town of Nanohana.

"Captain Smoker!" Neji shouted.

"What is it?" Smoker asked.

"I found someone you might be interested in catching," Neji explained.

"Is it that Uzumaki Captain?" Smoker asked referring to Naruto.

"No, but it's someone else with a high bounty," Neji responded.

…

In a shop called the 'Spice Bean', a man with red hair, purple eyes that look as if it had riples of circles around the pupils in both eyes, wearing a grey desert clothes, brown pants, black sandals, with a tattoo of four lines going straight down from each other and a 5th line that strikes across the four lines on his right shoulder.

He had a snail phone on him.

"Nagato, we need to leave soon," someone said on there.

"Relax Yahiko, if he doesn't appeared in the next 5 hours, I'll leave," the man known as Nagato said.

…

Smoker and Neji entered the shop.

"Now why would the leader of the Rain Rebellion be here," Smoker said, "Nagato Uzumaki: A.K.A. Pein."

Nagato turned to see Smoker and Neji.

"It been a long time Neji," Nagato greeted Neji, "I see that you joined the marines."

"Only to stop thugs like you," Neji responded.

"You know him?" Smoker asked.

"Yeah, he came from Fuchsia Village," Neji explained.

"Oh really, then what are you doing here?" Smoker asked Nagato.

"I'm here to meet my cousin," Nagato answered.

…

The Merry Go was docked at Nanohana.

Everyone was getting ready for the journey...well...everyone but Naruto.

"Where's Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"He said he's going to get some ramen," Sasuke explained.

"But we need to leave soon," Vivi responded.

"When it comes to Ramen, Naruto doesn't care," Sasuke explained.

"He'll probably be back," Hinata responded, "He knows this is important."

"But he should be more careful considering his bounty," Sakura responded.

"Ever since he got that bounty, he been everything but careful," Sasuke said.

"Yo, let's just prepare for a trip through the desert," Killer Bee responded.

"He's right," Choji responded.

"We'll look for Naruto later if he hasn't arrived," Haku responded.

"That's if he doesn't run into trouble," Juugo responded.

Hinata look at a shore.

"Um guys," Hinata responded, "We have some trouble."

They look and saw Mr. 3's ship docked on the edge of the island.

"This isn't good. Mr. Three must be in the Kingdom," Vivi responded.

"That guy with the wax power?" Juugo asked.

"Yeah, and he's a pain," Sasuke responded.

...Restaurant...

"So are you going to let me arrest you?" Smoker said, "Hanzou has a high bounty on you and your comrades."

"Sorry, but no can do," Nagato responded.

"I'm after a certain pirate, but I can't let a criminal like you go," Smoker told Nagato.

"I did nothing to harm the world government, last I check," Nagato responded, "All I'm trying to do is stop a mad man from harming his island."

"Hanzou is one of the poison masters of the world, there's no way you alone can stop him," Neji responded.

"That's why I'm not alone," Nagato responded.

"We'll see about that!" Smoker said as his arm turned into smoke.

Nagato pushed his hair aside, revealing his Rinnegan.

Suddenly, out of no where, Naruto burst into the room and tackled Smoker and Neji.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Naruto shouted, "One extra large bowl of miso-pork ramen, and make it quick!"

Everyone was shocked seeing Naruto.

The cook serve Naruto a bowl and Naruto started eating.

Nagato recognize Naruto right away.

Neji and Smoker got up.

"Naruto!" Smoker shouted.

Naruto turned around, with his mouth full of Ramen, and saw Smoker and Neji.

"Oh great, you again," Naruto responded.

"Where's Hinata, Naruto?" Neji asked.

"I don't know, back on my ship I would guess," Naruto responded and finished his Ramen.

"Would you stop eating?!" Smoker shouted.

"That's right!" Naruto responded, "Neji, what are you and the Smokey guy doing here?"

"We're here to capture you!" Smoker responded.

"Alright," Naruto said making the hand signs and created an wind around him..

"Nice try, but I know your moves," Neji responded.

"Wind Technique: Typhoon Blast!" Naruto shouted.

A blast of wind fired around Naruto and blast everyone off their seats, except for Nagato.

"Got to go!" Naruto shouted running away.

"Get back here!" Smoker shouted as he and Neji ran after Naruto.

"No way!" Naruto shouted.

"Nagato, what's going on?" someone asked over the snail phone.

"Prepare to leave in a half an hour," Nagato said, "I'll be back by then!"

Nagato chased after Naruto and Smoker.

...

Naruto spend time dodging marines that tried to stop him, including Tashigi.

"Shadow Clone Technique!" Naruto shouted making the hand signs.

Naruto summoned several dozen shadow clones that spread out through the town.

…Shinobi Pirates…

Everyone was dressed in desert clothes in the colors of their normal clothes.

Chopper and Akamaru were whimpering.

"What's wrong with you two?" Suigetsu asked.

"It's the perfume in this place," Juugo answered.

"Yeah, Akamaru can't take smells of perfume," Kiba responded.

"Neither can I," Chopper complained.

"Too bad, Nanahaka is known for their perfume," Vivi responded.

"How come you're not affected?" Sasuke asked Kiba.

"I can control how sensitive my sense of smell is including decreasing it to the sense of smell of a human," Kiba responded.

"So where do we go from here?" Choji asked since they had their supplies now.

"Well … first I want to stop the rebellion, which is at a oasis town of Yuba," Vivi responded.

"Yuba, that brings back memories," Choji responded.

"Guys hide!" Sasuke ordered.

They hid and found that the Marines were chasing some of Naruto's clones.

"Just what we need, marines," Sasuke responded.

Juugo noticed someone else that caught his attention.

It was a man with silver long hair, wearing white robes, and pale skin.

"Kimimaro," Juugo thought.

"We better go!" Sasuke responded.

"Right," everyone else agreed.

"Right," Juugo responded.

…

Naruto was hiding.

"Found you!" Smoker shouted, "Smoke Smoke White Blow!"

Smoker's arm turned into smoke as his fist extended to Naruto.

"Wind Technique: Vortex Shield!" someone shouted.

A vortex Shield form between Naruto and Smoker.

The fist hit the shield and disperse.

"Hey that move!" Naruto shouted.

Nagato appeared behind Naruto.

"Nagato!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, go to your crew! I'll talk to you later," Nagato said.

"Okay!" Naruto shouted and ran off.

…

Everyone was on the Go Merry ready to go.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"How am I suppose to know?" Sasuke asked.

"There he is!" Hinata shouted from the birdsnest.

They look and saw Naruto running toward them.

"Naruto! Get on!" Suigetsu shouted.

Naruto climb on board.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sakura shouted.

"Wait!" Vivi shouted.

Vivi placed a message on a barril and tied it over his neck.

"Carue, I have an extremely important job that only you can do!" Vivi responde.d

"Quack!" Carue responded.

"Go north to Alubarna and give this letter to my father! This is Crocodile and Baroque Works' conspiracy. Igaram and I research it all. Everything is spelled out plain and clear," Vivi explained, "Tell him I'm alive and in Alabasta with some willed friends. Also, tell Chouza Akamichi that his son is alive and is one of the friends with me."

"Quack!" Carue responded.

"You have to cross the desert alone, so conserve your water!" Vivi explained.

"Quack!" Carue shouted and started running through the desert while already drinking his barrel of water.

"Conserve your water!" Vivi shouted.

…

They set sail as soon as they were ready.

"So Naruto, what took you so long?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, I ran into a cousin of mine," Naruto responded.

"Your cousin?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, he's my distant cousin, but still we're close enough to family," Naruto responded.

"Are you talking about Nagato?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Naruto responded, "Nagato Uzumaki."

"I thought you grew up on your own?" Killer Bee responded.

"I did at first, but as time pass I met some relatives of mine," Naruto responded, "He's also the guy who help me master the Vortex Wind and Air Bullet Technique."

"Why is he in the grand Line?" Sasuke asked, "Is he a pirate?"

"I'm not sure," Naruto responded, "It been so long since I seen him. I bet I can beat him now."

"Oh yeah!" someone said.

They turned to see Nagato standing on the ship.

"Nagato!" Naruto shouted.

"So this must be your crew, Naruto," Nagato said, "Thanks for watching over my cousin."

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Didn't you get my message at Drum island?" Nagato asked.

"What message?" Naruto responded.

"It doesn't matter, you're here," Nagato responded and noticed that Hinata was climbing down from the mast, "Hinata, it been a long time."

"Same here," Hinata responded.

"By the way, did you find that kid you wanted to recruit as well?" Nagato asked, "The one you said is from Syrup Village?"

"Yeah, that's Kiba and Akamaru," Naruto said pointing at Kiba.

"Hey," Kiba responded, "I'm the ship's tracker, and this is my partner Akamaru."

Akamaru barked at Nagato.

"Good, at least you found those you wanted to recruit," Nagato said, "Too bad that Lee joined the Ninja Core though."

"Yeah, but I got to see him again," Naruto responded, "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I'm recruiting," Nagato answered.

"Recruiting?" Naruto asked.

"Have you heard of Hanzou?" Nagato asked.

"No," Naruto responded.

"I have," Choji responded.

"So have I," Haku responded.

"Same," Killer Bee answered.

"Who is he then?" Naruto asked.

"He's one of the poison masters and a powerful one," Haku said, "He was a member of the Ninja Core, but with the Mizukage's permission, he drop out and formed his own island civilization."

"And he did so," Nagato responded, "Only now because of it he has gain too much power and is causing habic."

"What about the Ninja Core?" Naruto asked.

"The Ninja Core is aware, and that's why I'm here," Nagato responded, "A few friends and I have formed the Rain Alliance including members of the Ninja Core, as well as some Samarais that are located past the Red line boarder of the grand line, as well as the infamous pirate White Beard, in order to stop Hanzou, agreed by the 5th Mizukage herself."

"White Beard?" Naruto asked.

"He's a powerful Pirate, and because of my alliance to him, I have a bounty on my head," Nagato explained, "However, we need more forces to stop him, which is why I was waiting for my goofy cousin here to get here. So Naruto, will your crew join the rain alliance."

"It won't prevent me from being Kage would it?" Naruto asked.

"No, infact, it might get you on the 5th Mizukage's good side," Nagato responded.

"That would be good considering he has the trust of my brother and the 5th Hokage," Killer Bee said.

"Good," Nagato responded.

"Well, I don't see why not," Naruto responded.

"That's easy for you to say," Kiba responded, "This guy is a poison expert."

"Don't worry about his poison," Nagato said revealing his Rinnegan.

Sasuke noticed it and was interested.

"But before we do anything, we need to help princess Vivi," Naruto responded.

"I understand," Nagato said and took out a map and pointed at an island far in the grand line, "Meet me at this island."

Sakura recorded the island.

"I better go. My friends are waiting for me," Nagato responded, "Oh and Naruto, take this..."

Nagato handed out a scroll.

Naruto took it and open it.

"This..." Naruto responded.

"There are three people out there that might become a danger to us as well during the fight against Hanzou. One is a pirate name Black Beard, who was a member of the White Beard Pirates. The other is man name Danzo that originally came from the west blue, but competed the 3rd Hokage for position of Hokage. He's up to something, and that something isn't good. The third one I don't know who exactly he is as he wears a mask, but from what I gather, he might have something to do with Kurama attacking Fuchsia Village the night he was sealed in you," Nagato explained, "If you master what is on this scroll, you'll be able to have more force than the Shadow Clone Technique can provide."

"Cool," Naruto responded.

"Well, I better go!" Nagato said and jumped off to one of his boats bellow.

"Force Force Push!" Nagato shouted placing his hand on the water.

As if something was pushing the water to push the boat, the boat pushed off to the unknown.

The boat seam to have been pulled to

"Bye Nagato!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, why didn't you tell me your cousin had the Rinnegan?" Sasuke asked.

"Rinnegan?" Haku asked.

"The most powerful visual technique in the world," Sasuke responded, "It allows the user to use any elemental technique at any level."

"Not to mention, he ate the Force Force Fruit," Killer Bee said, "Which means he must be the legendary Pein."

"Yeah," Naruto responded, "But I knew him before he ate the fruit, but as for the Rinnegan, I don't know how he gained it."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I mean, it's not something found in the Uzumaki family," Naruto responded, "Unlike me, Nagato knew his parents, and neither had it."

"Well, now we should focus on what we're doing," Vivi responded, "And that's stop the rebellion in my country."

"Right," Choji responded.

...

Smoker wasn't so happy with his day.

No thanks to Nagato, he lost track of Naruto and was back at square one.

However he knew about Princess Vivi being with him, and honestly didn't trust Crocodile.

...

Nagato got on a boat where a man with orange spiky hair brown eyes, wearing a black jacket, brown jeans, and black shoes; and a girl with purple hair, dark eyes, paper flower in her hair, wearing a black shirt, grey short jean, and black shoes were waiting.

"You found your cousin?" the man asked.

"Yeah," Nagato responded.

"How did it go?" the girl asked.

"He's part of the plan," Nagato responded, "And soon Lord Raikage will be aware of what is going on."

"Why?" the man asked.

"Because, his brother was with Naruto," Nagato said, "Probably helping them help the princess of this island."

"Alright, so now what?" the man asked.

"Where else … find more allies," Nagato responded, "We must stop the threat that is stirring in the new world."


	60. Spider Cafe

**Spider Cafe**

"So Naruto, what's on the scroll?" Kiba asked.

"A combo scroll," Naruto responded.

"A combo scroll?" Vivi asked.

"He means it's a scroll that requires two type of abilities," Sasuke responded, "Elemental clones are an example of it."

"So which one is it?" Suigetsu asked taking the scroll.

"Hey!" Naruto responded.

"Wind clone …" Suigetsu read.

"I heard of it," Haku responded, "It's an ability to create a clone using the power of the wind, and but it's a B-rank."

"Well I'm going to master it," Naruto responded taking the scroll back, "After all, I master the Shadow Clone technique and that's an A-rank technique."

"I suggest you hold on with the training to master it until you fully master the typhoon blast," Killer Bee rapped, "You still can't control how much power you're using in the attack, and controling the power of wind is going to come in handy in mastering a B-rank wind technique."

"Right," everyone responded.

"By the way Naruto, you might want to change to these clothes," Vivi said as she held out the clothes they got for Naruto.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because the desert is over hundred degrees, and you'll get a sunburn if your skin is expose," Choji responded.

"Fine," Naruto responded heading into the ship to change.

"Hey! We just rounded the side of the island!" Chopper shouted as he was looking over the side of the ship.

"No, this isn't the side of the island. This is the bank of the river Sandora," Vivi explained, "You can see the other side."

"Oh, right," Chopper responded.

"This is the river my mom and I took when we left Alabasta," Choji said.

"Well, you're home now," Kiba responded.

"We need to dock at Elumalu and cross the desert in order to get to our destination," Vivi continued to explain.

"After we meet up with Yugito," Killer Bee reminded.

"Right," Vivi agreed as it was part of their plan.

Naruto came out wearing robe clothes over his orange jacket and an cloth hat over his head, that covers his neck.

"Once there we talked the rebellion into stopping," Vivi explained.

"Princess Vivi, I was wondering something," Choji said, "If the rebelles base is at Yuba, then could it be that Kohza is involved?"

"Kohza?" Naruto asked.

"I really hope not, but if he is, then maybe we can use him to talk some sense to the rest of the rebellion," Vivi responded.

"Whose Kohza?" Kiba asked.

"A friend that Princess Vivi and I knew back when we were just kids," Choji explained, "He was a civilian islander, and probably the most stubborn kid too."

"However Kohza and his father moved to Yuba back when it was an oasis in order to build a town there," Vivi continued, "Ever since then, I haven't seen him."

"Well, there's only way to find out if this Kohza is part of the rebellion," Sakura responded.

"Right, off to Yuba!" Naruto shouted.

…

At the Alabasta's Baroque Works base in the castle, Crocodile was with a man with red spiky hair wearing white robes clothes.

"Everything is going according to plan," the man asked Crocodile.

"Yes, in two days we'll start our plan," Crocodile explained, "The Officer agents should be meeting."

"My two sons should meet with them," the man said.

"For the 4th Kazekage, you sure are deceivious," Crocodile said.

"I'm still concern about lord Raikage," the 4th Kazekage said.

"Don't worry, my agents is taking care of his spy," Crocodile said, "It's just a matter of time that 'cat' comes out, and when she does, it'll be the last thing she does."

"Don't underestimate a Jinchuriki with the power of the Biju Devil Fruits," the 4th Kazekage said, "And it's not just her I'm worried about. There's also the chance that the Lord Raikage's Brother will get involved, and from what I been told about his power to control the 8-tail bull's chakra without the Hachibi-Hachibi Fruit, not even Gaara would stand a chance against him."

"Relax, I have planned everything old friend," Crocodile said, "Just make sure you and your children keep your end of the bargain."

"Right," Lord Kazekage agreed.

…

In a cafe in Alabasta, two boys were waiting patiently.

One was the oldest of the two, with black hair, red line like paint on his face, a ninja core headband with a cloth covering his hair and neck, and a plate that had was seem to be an hourglass outline on it, wearing a black suite with a brown and yellow circle on the center, and two figures wrapped like a mummy strapped over his shoulders.

The other was the youngest, with red slightly spiky hair, black rings around his eyes, japanese character of love in red on his forehead, wearing a black and brown shirt, black pants and a gore of sand strapped to his back, and his sand division headband tied around the slash holding the gore.

The older boy was trying to keep the younger one from killing the woman working there.

The door opened and Temari came in.

"How is he, Kankaro?" Temari asked the oldest.

"Stable, for now," Kankaro said, "I still think this is a bad idea."

"It can't be helped," Temari responded, "If I had a choice in this, you think I would be working for a low life criminal."

"You better hope father doesn't hear you say that," Kankaro responded.

"Kill..." the red hair boy said.

"Not now Gaara," Kankaro responded, "We still have 2 days."

Just then the door slammed open catching their attention.

Coming in was a tall and wide man with some wierd clothes and short leges with some kind of weapon strap to his back and a woman what was 3/4ths the man's height and slightly thinner but still big with a crazy hair doo.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, Ms. Merry Christmas, I'm tired from the long trip," the man told the woman,

"You're tired from the long trip? My hip hurts from the long trip Mr. 4," Ms. Merry Christmas told the man.

"Oh great … those two …" Kankaro responded as the new comers argued, "If they keep arguing like that, Gaara will surely stir up."

"Well if it isn't the Sand Siblings …" Ms. Merry Christmas greeted, "How's your father?"

"Cut the act, I know you're more interested in your boss' identity," Temari responded.

"Can you blame us? We never met the boss," Mr. 4 explained.

"Just try and keep the arguing down," Kankaro responded, "We don't need to stir up Gaara before our plans is set."

The owner served everyone something to eat and drink as they wait for the other members.

Suddenly music started playing from outside.

…Outside…

Mr. 2 and his men were singing and doing some kind of strange dance while coming to the cafe.

Mr. 2 led them with a dumb song about Okama.

Mr. 2 came into the cafe alone doing a balarina dance.

"Well I feel super!" Mr. 2 shouted and asked, "How about you?"

"Mr. 2 as stupid as usual," Temari responded.

"Nooo, I am not stupid, Temai! Why? Because I am an Okama!" Mr. 2 shouted and sing at the same time, "Gimme a Takopa."

"Kill..." Gaara said.

"_I wish Gaara can kill that guy … he's so annoying …"_ Kankaro thought.

"Okay lovies, you can go now!" Mr. 2 told his men.

"Yes sir!" the men shouted.

"Don't forget your dance practice!" Mr. 2 told them.

"Yes sir!" the men shouted.

Mr. 2 turned to Mr. 4 who was massaging Ms. Merry Christmas's hip area.

"Oh! Is that fatty and Toots?" Mr. 2 asked.

"Shut up, your shouting is killing my hip," Ms. Merry Christmas complained.

"I do not need to see that," Kankaro responded to the sight

"Just ignore it," Temari sighed.

"Kill..." Gaara said to himself.

Time passed until it was 8 o'clock and everyone was getting bored.

"Ahhh, I'm so bored. Maybe I'll just spin," Mr. 2 started spinning in circles, "Yes, I think I'll spin."

"Stop that, Okama! It hurts my hip just to watch," Ms. Merry Christmas shouted.

"No offence, but everything seems to hurt your hip," Kankaro complained.

Ms. Merry Christmas and Mr. 2 started arguing against each other in a challenge.

"_At least I think Gaara has calm down, I mean … I haven't heard him say kill in a while,"_ Temari thought.

Just then, one of Mr. 2's men burst into the cafe and destroyed the counter.

"My lovies! What's wrong? Why did you just jump through the wall?" Mr. 2 asked the man.

"N…No … he …" the man said.

"What … you know them, you Okama Freak?"

Mr. 2 turned to a tall man with a shave like cut hair wearing an open robe shirt with a Japanese character on his chest, and robe pants.

"They were making suspicious movements out in the desert. Don't worry, they're not dead," the man said, "You seem to be getting along well … but ridiculous relationships only bring destruction."

"They're my subordinates, Mr. 1!" Mr. 2 shouted at the man.

"Quit it Mr. 2!" Ms. Merry Christmas shouted.

Mr. 1 look and saw Gaara who seem quiet.

"Well well, if it isn't the freak son of the 4th Kazekage," Mr. 1 said heading to Gaara, "What's wrong? Can't sleep?"

Temari opened her fan and use it to separate Mr. 1 from Gaara.

"Don't push it Mr. 1," Temari warned.

"Gaara maybe calm down now, but anything can set him off," Kankaro explained.

"Very well," Mr. 1 said.

Suddenly Mr. 2 came up and kicked Mr. 1, sending him through the wall.

"Annoying people must die," Gaara said.

"Gaara, normally I agree with you, but for the last time we can't!" Kankaro argued.

"So much for Gaara calming down," Temari complained.

…

Outside Mr. 1 got up unaffected.

"Alright we should go now!" Temari shouted.

"What about Mr. 3?" The woman that was the cafe owner said.

"Well Ms. Double Fingers, you'll find out once we get to the Rainbase to meet up with our father and the boss," Temari explained.

They took the carriage pulled by a huge turtle to their next destination.

…Rainbase…

Crocodile was with Lord Kazekage.

"Your children and my best agents should be coming our way," Crocodile said.

"What about Mr. 5 and Mr. 3?" Lord Kazekage asked.

"Mr. 5 is currently on his way through another way, as for Mr. 3 … he's currently under investigation," Crocodile said, "Something about what I was told at Little Big Garden I don't trust."


	61. Erumalu and Yugito

**Erumalu and Yugito**

…Earlier the day…

"We made it!" Naruto shouted once he got off the Going Merry at their first destination.

Erumalu was a deserted town covered completely in sand.

"This is Erumalu?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately it is," Vivi answered.

"It'll take us half a day for us to get from here to Yuba," Choji said.

"Half a day!" Kiba responded.

"This town use to be green," Vivi said.

"I remember seeing it before leaving Alabasta," Choji responded.

Suddenly an animal that look like a hybrid of a Seel and a turtle jumped out of the water.

"What kind of animal is that?" Suigetsu asked.

"A Kung Fu Dugong!" Vivi answered, "Don't pick a fight with it or get near it!"

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"It's master of Kung Fu, and very strong," Choji responded.

"These guys that strong?" Naruto asked getting up close to the Kung Fu Dugong.

As if it was set off, the Kung Fu started fighting against Naruto, who fought back.

"Naruto don't beat it!" Vivi shouted.

"Too late," Juugo responded as Naruto kicked the Kung Fu Dugong into the ground.

"I won!" Naruto shouted.

The Kung Fu Dugong got up and bowed to Naruto.

"Why is it bowing to me?" Naruto asked.

"It's Kung Fu Dugong law that the loser of a fight becomes the winner's student," Choji explained.

"It's also law of the martial artist," Hinata responded.

"Really …" Naruto responded thinking, "_If only Lee can see this …"_

…

Everyone else finished getting ready as Naruto was demonstrating his skills to one Kung Fu Dugong.

When they return, Naruto had dozens of Kung Fu Dugong followers.

"When did that happen?" Vivi shouted.

"Either Naruto took all these Kung Fu Dugongs down, or the others are students of the one Naruto defeated," Killer Bee explained.

…

Juugo and Chopper negotiate with the Kung Fu Dugongs and agreed that the Shinobi Pirates will offer the creatures half of their supplies so they would stay behind.

"Now let's go meet up with the 2-tail Jinchuriki so that we can go STRAIGHT to Yuba!" Naruto shouted as they were following Killer Bee to the meeting point.

"Good thing Juugo and Chopper was able to negotiate to them," Vivi responded.

"Only after they gave them half our supplies," Sakura complained.

"It was the only way," Juugo responded.

"Yeah, they kept saying 'we'll go with you' unless we did," Chopper explained.

"Why couldn't we bring them along again?" Naruto asked.

"Because with that many followers we would attract to much attention," Haku explained.

"Do they live in the river?" Hinata asked.

"No, the ocean," Vivi answered.

"Ever since ancient times, the sandora river has sustained this country," Choji explained.

"It was that way, but lately the river has lost the force it once had, and now it's being pushed back by the sea, down-stream," Vivi explained.

"So then the water is Salt water," Kiba responded.

"Is that why this village is dried up?" Sasuke asked.

"No, they collected water on the rare occasions when it rained, and the town survived off of that, most of the time," Vivi explained, "Up until recently this town was a lively place, full of green plants."

"Hey cool!" Naruto shouted picking up a skull from the sand, "I found a skull!"

"However … in the past three years, not a single drop of rain has fallen in the entire town in the entire country," Vivi further explained as everyone tried to ignore Naruto.

"Is that port town going to be okay?" Chopper asked.

"Don't worry Chopper, there's an oasis town called Katorea near there," Choji explained, "It's actually closer to Nanohana than Yuba is to Erumalu. So they should be safe."

"Yes, even in Alabasta, no rainfall has never been something to worry about, for thousands of years … but there was always one place that got more rain than anywhere else," Vivi explained, "The City capital build around the king's palace 'Alubarina'. People called it the 'King's Miracle'. At least they did up until that day …"

"What happened?" Choji asked.

"Three years ago there was a cargo of large bags that was going to the palace, when suddenly it crashed and the bag ripped," Vivi explained, "Inside of it was a green powder known as 'Dance Powder'."

"Dance Powder?" Choji and Sakura responded.

"What's Dance Powder?" Naruto asked.

"It's also known as "Powder that calls rain"," Choji explained, "It was created by some country with no rain long ago. The powder emits a mist-like smoke that rises up into their air. It speeds up the creation of ice particles in sub-freezing temperature clouds and causes rainfall."

"So what's wrong with that?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I don't understand myself," Kiba responded.

"The problem of it is that this powder actually steels moisture in the air from another area," Sakura explained, "In other words, it steals rain from other countries."

"That's why the world Government, and even the 6 Kages, outlawed it from being used," Killer Bee rapped, "Because while one country receives rain, the other suffers a drought and dries up."

"So that's how the war started," Choji responded, "Whoever was behind it must of used it to make it look like it was only raining at the palace while the rest of the country dried up."

"Yes, and they blamed my father for it," Vivi explained, "And now I realized that Crocodile's terrible plan was already in effect. The Rain Powder's use under my father's nose, the rebellion, everything."

"Don't worry Princess Vivi, we'll save Alabasta and everyone in it," Choji responded.

"Man, that Crocodile makes me so angry, I want to destroy something!" Naruto said steamed up.

Suddenly a building nearby was destroyed in what seem like an explosion of power.

"What just happened?" Hinata asked.

"I have no idea," Sakura responded.

"I didn't do it!" Naruto shouted.

"No, but I do know who did," Killer Bee responded.

Killer Bee led them to the ruins of what was a building.

"Yo Yugito I know you're here somewhere!" Killer Bee rapped.

"Would you stop with the rapping already Killer Bee," someone said.

The blonde hair Cloud Ninja Core girl came out.

"You're giving me a headache …" the girl known as Yugito said.

"You're … you're …" Naruto responded.

"Princess Vivi, it's an honor to finally meet you," Yugito said bow.

"The honor is mine," Vivi responded.

Yugito turned to the rest of the group.

"So you're the Shinobi Pirates," Yugito responded and focus on Naruto, "Which means you're the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails, Naruto Uzumaki."

"You heard of me?" Naruto asked.

"Duh, you have the highest bounty in the East Blue," Suigetsu responded.

"That and Lord Raikage send me a message about you," Yugito responded, "By the way, my name is Yugito, and I'm Jinchuriki of the Two-tails cat, also known as Matatabi."

"Yugito, in your message you said you back off from the rebellion," Killer Bee said.

"Yeah, it was getting so out of control, the mission I was sent to complete was getting harder to complete," Yugito explained, "But I did learn a thing or too about the Kazekage."

"Is the rebellion still in Yuba?" Vivi asked.

"I don't know, but rumors has it, they might have change location," Yugito responded.

"Great," Sasuke responded, "Then we came all this way for nothing."

"Even if it's possible, I want to find out for myself, and why." Vivi explained.

"Fine by me," Yugito responded.

"Alright, then let's continue our way to Yuba!" Naruto responded, "I'm ready to take someone down if needed."

* * *

**A/N:** I thought I stop it here for now.


	62. Travel Through the Desert

**Travel Through the Desert**

Everyone was now on their way to Yuba through the blazing hot desert.

"So hot!" Naruto complained.

"Would you stop complaining!" Sakura shouted, 'You're just wasting energy."

"I can't even sweat …" Naruto complained.

"At least you don't have fur like Akamaru and Chopper," Kiba responded.

Akamaru was staying out of the sun by staying inside Kiba's cloak with his head sticking out of the neck area for air.

Chopper on other hand was on a board that was being dragged by a rope tied to it held by Juugo.

"Couldn't Chopper lost his fur by transforming into that human form?" Suigetsu asked.

For some reason Chopper transformed into human form and stood up.

"I still have fur in this form!" Chopper complained.

"Then don't go huge like that, or I can't keep pulling you," Juugo responded.

"You two don't seem bothered by this heat," Haku said to Vivi and Choji.

"That's because I grew up here, so I'm use to it," Vivi explained.

"Same about me," Choji responded.

"Even though you haven't been here since you were 8," Kiba responded.

"Why are so many hills? It's like we're climbing mountains …" Naruto complained.

"We're in an ancient desert, what do you expect?" Sasuke asked.

"The largest dunes are over 300 meters tall," Vivi told Naruto.

"300 meters …?" No wonder it seems like a mountain …" Haku responded.

"I'm so thirsty …" Naruto complained.

"Then drink your water," Sakura responded, "Just enough to fill your mouth."

Naruto didn't seem to hear the rest and he started gulping down his water.

"I said just enough to fill your mouth!" Sakura shouted hitting Naruto in the head.

"Ow!" Naruto responded.

"When can we eat? I'm hungry for some Ramen," Naruto responded.

"Not until Vivi says it's okay," Choji responded, "Besides, I didn't pack you ramen to conserve some water for the trip."

"What?!" Naruto responded.

"Relax, I packed you something good to eat," Choji responded.

"If you're hungry, we can eat at the next rock," Vivi told Naruto.

"Did you really travel with these guys for so long?" Yugito asked Killer Bee.

"You get use it over time," Killer Bee responded.

Suigetsu had an idea.

"Hey, I have an idea," Suigetsu responded, "Let's draw some straws and the one with the shortest straw has to carry everyone's bags."

"Suigetsu, if this is some crazy idea to lighten your load …" Sasuke responded.

"Relax, I'm just doing everyone a favor," Suigetsu responded, "_No way Naruto can beat all of us."_

Everyone agreed and played, and by dumb luck, Naruto beaten everyone.

However, the looser apparently was Suigetsu.

Now Suigetsu was dragging a sled by a rope with almost everyone's backpacks, except for Yugito Killer Bee Sasuke and Juugo.

Now Suigetsu was complaining along with Naruto, only Naruto was complaining about the heat while Suigetsu was complaining how heavy the sled was.

"There's a rock up ahead!" Hinata shouted.

"Finally!" Naruto shouted running toward the rock, "Time to eat!"

"And I can let these bags down," Suigetsu said rushing off with Naruto.

"Wait!" Vivi shouted.

"Man they're fast!" Kiba responded.

Naruto started running back.

"Why is he coming back?" Choji asked.

"And why isn't Suigetsu with him," Sasuke responded.

"There's a bunch of dying birds back there! Come on, Chopper, heal them!"

"O…Okay I'm coming!"

"Birds? Wait Naruto! Those birds are …"

Naruto and Chopper already headed back to the rock.

"Relax, Suigetsu is with them," Haku responded.

"That's not something to be relax about," Sasuke responded.

They caught up to Naruto and Chopper and headed to the rock.

…

When they got to the rock they found an empty sled that Suigetsu was using to carry most of the bags, and Suigetsu what seem to be reforming from water form.

"Stupid birds," Suigetsu complained.

"Suigetsu, what happen too all our bags?" Naruto asked.

"Those stupid birds attack me and took off with the bags," Suigetsu responded.

"You mean our stuff is gone!" Kiba shouted.

"I saw that coming," Sasuke responded.

"But those birds … they were dying," Naruto responded.

"Those birds are called Warusagi, also known as Desert thieves. They fool travelers and steal their luggage," Vivi responded.

"And you let them attack you," Juugo told Suigetsu responded.

"It wasn't my fault," Suigetsu responded, "At least I stopped them before they took off with my Katana."

"I should have told you about them," Vivi responded.

"Those bags had all our supplies," Kiba responded.

"I can't believe I was tricked," Naruto responded.

"Good thing we decided to leave out Nature technique scrolls with Killer Bee," Haku responded.

"Yo, as members of the Ninja Core we need to be prepared for anything," Killer Bee rapped.

"I knew it was bad idea to leave our stuff with you Suigetsu," Sasuke responded.

"Relax guys," Yugito said, "I have a few months worth of gear in case of an emergency like this."

"How can that be when your backpack isn't any bigger than ours?" Sakura asked.

"Because I used sealing scrolls to store them," Yugito explained taking out a scroll, "In each of these scroll holds my gear equipment and suplies."

"Yugito can use a space time Seal, which is a seal that hold any items in a piece of paper through space and time," Killer Bee explained.

"We're saved!" everyone shouted.

They started eating Yugito's supply of food.

Naruto heard sipping sounds and turned to see the birds that look like herons as one of them was drinking water.

"Hey! Those are the birds!" Naruto shouted running after them.

"Wait Naruto!" Vivi shouted.

"There he goes again," Sakura responded.

"Oh Naruto," Hinata responded.

Suddenly there was a blast of wind in the far distance.

"What was that?" Yugito asked.

"Naruto might have found something," Sasuke responded.

Sure enough Naruto came back with a camel following.

"What happened?" Haku asked.

"I ran into this huge lizard that was running at me," Naruto responded, "I took it down after transforming into Jinchuriki mode."

"What's up with the Camel?" Kiba asked as Akamaru whimpered.

"I don't know, it was being chased by the lizard though …" Naruto responded.

"Maybe we can ride it," Choji responded, "It looks like it can carry two people."

"Let me see," Naruto said trying to climb on.

However the camel attacked him.

"What the heck?!" Naruto responded.

"Maybe I should try," Suigetsu responded trying to get on.

The camel once again attack and Suigetsu turned into water.

"What's up with these stupid desert animals!" Suigetsu complained as he reformed.

The camel said something to them.

"He said "I'm just a passing camel. Thanks for rescuing me. I'll let the girls ride on me in return, but I don't let guys ride me"," Chopper translate.

"What kind of thanks is that?!" Naruto and Suigetsu shouted.

"Oh thank you for the generosity," Sakura treated the camel nicely as the camel gained hearts in his eyes seeing Sakura, "Aren't you a good boy. What should I name you?"

"Idiot!" Suigetsu suggested.

"Pervert!" Naruto suggested.

"Stupid!" Kiba suggested.

"How about 'Eyelash'?" Sakura said getting onto the camel now name Eyelash.

"That's worse than the other names," Sasuke responded.

"Vivi, Hinata, Yugito, you want to ride?" Sakura asked since they were girls.

The camel said something.

"He says "he won't allow Yugito ride him as something about her gives him an uneasy feeling"," Juugo translate.

"That's okay I'm good," Yugito responded thinking, "_Something about the look he gave you gives me an uneasy feeling too."_

"What about you Vivi?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'm fine. I can still walk," Vivi answered.

"I'll ride on it if it's okay," Hinata responded.

"Sure," Sakura responded helping Hinata up.

"Hinata is okay with riding with the camel," Chopper responded.

"Yeah … Hinata was always kind toward other animals as well as good people," Naruto responded thinking.

"Well then, we can get to Yuba a little faster," Sakura responded and lash the harnest on Eyelash, "Let's go Eyelash!"

Eyelash speed off toward Yuba leaving everyone behind.

"Hey!" nearly everyone responded.

"I saw that coming," Haku responded.

"Hurry up everyone! If you get lost, you'll never make it out of the desert alive!" Sakura shouted.

"Screw you!" Suigetsu shouted.

…

Everyone tried to follow Sakura as fast as they could.

Naruto suddenly went crazy.

"It's a Tsunami!" Naruto shouted.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Haku asked.

"I think he finally lost it," Kiba responded.

"When did he had it?" Sasuke asked.

"What happened?" Yugito asked.

"He ate a cactus over there," Kiba said pointing at a remains of a cactus.

"I'm drowning!" Naruto shouted jumping around.

"Naruto, would you calm down!" Sasuke told Naruto.

Sasuke tried to stop Naruto but it ended up a struggle.

"Like this one?" Chopper asked referring to ones close by.

"Yeah," Kiba responded.

"Oh no, that's mescal cactus! It causes hallucination!" Chopper shouted.

"What?" everyone responded.

"Get ready everyone, I'm going to kick your butts!" Naruto shouted making handsigns, "Wind technique: Typ..."

Chopper jabbed Naruto with a needle and Naruto passed out.

"What was that?" Choji asked.

"Tranquilizer," Chopper responded.

"Good thinking Chopper," Haku told Chopper.

"The camel is getting away!" Killer Bee told them.

"We need to catch up with them!" Yugito responded.

…

They continued through the desert just like before, but now Juugo was dragging Naruto through it while Chopper traveled in Reindeer form.

Hinata kept shouting back at them so they knew where to go.

Nightfall came and Naruto finally woke up and out of his hallucination.

"It's freezing," Naruto complained.

"That's because during the night the temperature drops," Choji explained.

"We're here!" Yugito told them.

They look to see an outline of a town.

"Are you sure? It's quiet," Kiba said.

"Well it is nightfall, and it's cold, so they might be inside," Juugo explained.

"No, it is Yuba, but something is wrong," Vivi responded.


	63. Vivi's and Choji's Past

**Vivi's and Choji's Past**

The town of Yuba looked as if a sandstorm hit it and nearly destroyed the town.

"Where's the water?" Naruto asked.

"It looks as if the town was dried up and burried," Vivi responded.

"Last time I was here, this town was almost dried up," Yugito explained.

"I can't believe it, this town was thought to last for generations because of the Oasis," Choji responded. "But now it looks like a ghost town."

Akamaru whimpered about something.

"I know Akamaru," Kiba responded.

"What is it?" Haku asked.

"Akamaru and I smell only one person in this whole town," Kiba responded.

"I don't sense that much life either," Hinata responded.

"Well, you smell one person right? Let's go find him," Naruto responded, "Maybe he can fill us in what we need to know."

They look around and found an old man trying to dig through the sand.

"I'm afraid this town is a little dried up," the old man said turning to them as if he knew they were right there, "But you can still rest … we have plenty of inns … that's what we're known for …"

"Excuse me, but we heard there was a chance that the rebellion left here, is that true?" Choji asked.

"What do you want with the rebellion?" the old man asked and started throwing things at them, "Don't tell me you want to join those filthy rebels!"

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on?" Vivi asked.

"Those fools … are not here anymore!" the old man said as he dug through the sand.

"So it is true," Yugito responded.

"Hmmm," Killer Bee responded.

"There were many sandstorms that attack this town. The drought has been drying us up for the past three years. The sandstorms have come more and more frequently! The sand has been steadily eating away at the oasis, and now it is as you see it today," the old man said digging, "Without circulation of goods, the rebellion cannot continue their war of endurance … They have moved their base of operation to Katorea …"

"Ah …" Vivi responded.

"K-Katorea!" Choji responded.

"What's wrong Vivi Choji?" Naruto asked, "Where is Katorea?"

"It's an oasis town next to Nanohana," Choji responded.

"What!" most of the Shinobi Pirates responded.

"Did you say Vivi and Choji?" the old man responded, "As in the princess of Alabast Princess Vivi, and Chouza Akamichi's son Choji Akamichi?"

"Uh …" Naruto responded.

The old man move toward Vivi, but Choji moved in front of her.

"Of course I should have recognize you … Choji you're a splitting image of your father, and Princess Vivi, you haven't change that much since I last saw you, other than your growth," the old man said, "I'm so glad both of you are alive, especially you Princess Vivi. Don't you remember? It's me Toto?"

"Toto …" Choji responded.

"Mr. Toto …?" Vivi asked.

"That's right …" the old man known as Toto said, "I have lost a lot of weight … but it's me!"

Choji let his guard down as Vivi cried with joy.

"Listen to me … Princess Vivi! I believe in the King …! He would never betray our country … isn't that right?" the old man asked crying.

"Mr. Toto? Who is this guy?" Naruto asked.

"He's … he's Kohza's father," Choji answered.

"Kohza … that guy you said was one of your friends?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Choji responded.

"Wait, did you say Kohza?" Yugito asked.

"Yeah, you know him?" Sakura asked.

"I know him, because he's the leader of the rebellion," Yugito responded.

"Please stop my son and his rebellion!" Toto shouted.

"So then … Kohza is part of the rebellion … even leading it," Vivi responded as she and Choji remember when they first met Kohza.

…Flashback 11 Years Ago…

In the palace was the king, Vivi's father Cobra, in his thrown dealing with issued.

There were guards in the room including man that look a lot like Choji but with longher hair wearing red desert uniform and a headband.

Along with him was a man with long brownish-blond hair, blue eyes wearing a black robe jacket over a grey vest shirt and black pants.

At the King's side was a man with black hair tied up in a pineapple style, few scars on his face, black body suite and a green desert vest.

A young boy in dirty desert clothes came to the palace.

"Sir my name is Kohza. I came here because my village is dry and we need you to save it," the boy known as Kohza requested.

"But the weather is the work of god … my powers as king cannot affect that …!" Cobra said.

"But my dad said the king can do anything!" Kohza argued.

"All that I can do is human in nature …" Cobra said.

"Your majesty! This boy's father has come to the palace!" a guard shouted.

A younger and fatter version of Toto came in.

"Your highness! What terrible rudeness has my son done? I take all responsibility! I am prepared to recieve any punishment you wish to visit!" Toto apologized.

"Toto right? Don't worry, your son was no trouble, and he had every right to come here with a request for his town," Cobra said, "The country is going through a terrible drought, and everyone is suffering cause of it."

"Thanks you your majesty!" Toto shouted bowing, and forcing Kohza to bow.

"Yeah right! How would you understand the villagers feelings?!" Kohza shouted and ran off.

"Kohza," Toto shouted.

"Shikaku send orders to send supplies to this man's town," Cobra said, "Sir, these supplies will be send to help your town. I will even send 3 of my best guards: Shikaku (the one next to him) Chouza and Inoichi will go with you to make sure you and the supplies get there safely."

"Thank you your majesty," Toto responded.

"Looks like we're escorting goods and supplies again Chouza," the brownish-blond hair guard told the large one.

"Yeah but it's for the best of the Kingdom," Chouza responded.

…

11 years younger Choji Vivi and Carue, along with a boy with black hair tied up like a pineapple style wearing a grey shirt black pants and grey shoes, and a girl with whitish-blonde hair tied in a medium length ponytail wearing a purple shirt, and light purple pants were in the hall.

Choji was eating some treats from the kitchen.

The other boy was leaning against the wall acting like he was asleep.

The other girl seemed annoyed by the two.

Vivi was just listening to what was going on.

Although the Choji and the other two children were guards in training, they were allowed to play and hang out with Vivi on their and her free time, and cause of it the their parents believe that Choji the other boy, and the girl can be entrusted to protect Vivi when the time comes.

"If you keep eating like that Choji you will grow up fatter than your dad," the girl said and turned to the other boy, "And Shikamaru, you're suppose to be a guard in training, and yet you're acting like you're asleep."

"Would you stop complaining Ino," the other boy known as Shikamaru told the girl name Ino, "It's not like an attack is going to come out of nowhere."

"Shikamaru's right Ino," Choji told Ino.

"You two won't mount to anything at the rate you're behaving. Right Princess Viv?" Ino asked Vivi.

Vivi was no longer paying attention as she saw Kohza running by crying.

"What's wrong with you crybaby?" Vivi asked.

Kohza stopped and look at them.

"What do you want midget?" Kohza asked.

…

Igaram came to Cobra as Shikaku was watching over the supplies.

"King Cobra," Igaram greeted.

"What is it Igaram?" Cobra asked.

"I hate to say this, but … our budget isn't enough to support them …" Igaram said.

"Just take anything they need out of our livig expenses then," Cobra ordered.

"As you wish," Igaram replied.

…Later…

Igaram brought Vivi Ino Choji and Shikamaru were slightly beat up to Cobra, although Vivi was in a worst condition than them.

"What happen?" Igaram asked.

"I got in a fight with that boy that was hear earlier, but I lost," Vivi said.

"Vivi!" Cobra shouted.

"You three, why didn't you try to stop her?!" Igaram demanded an answer from Ino Shikamaru Choji.

"We tried …" Choji responded.

"They did try to interfere, but I told them to stop and I'll handle it," Vivi said.

"Your Majesty! Please forgive me!" Toto shouted coming into the room.

"Settle down all of you!" Cobra yelled, "It's just a kids fight … nothing to get so upset about!"

...Later...

In the out skirts of the capital of Alubarna, Vivi Ino Choji and Shikamaru was in town, as Vivi wanted a rematch.

Now Vivi was fighting Kohza and all the kids gathered to watch.

The fight finally ended as a draw.

"Listen up guys! From now on Vivi is the sub-leader of the Suna Suna Clan, and her friends Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanake will join the clan as well!" Kohza told a group of kids that he apparently led.

…

A disguised Cobra and Igaram was hiding as they watch the whole thing.

"Vivi has made friends," Cobra said.

"Yes," Igaram agreed.

"Inoichi Shikaku and Chouza would also be glad to hear that their children are part of their group too," Cobra said.

"Yes! Before Ino Shikamaru and Choji only seem to be friends with Vivi, but now they have more friends," Igaram said.

One person saw the two and recognize Cobra.

"Hey! It's the king!" the towns person yelled.

More people look as Cobra and Igaram tried to get out of there.

Vivi and the rest of the kids watch and sweatdropped.

…Next day…

Vivi Ino Choji and Shikamaru came to Kohza's house where Toto and his wife was doing chores.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Toto! Where's the leader?" Vivi asked.

"You mean Kohza? He already left to the usual spot!" Toto responded.

"Thank you!" Vivi shouted.

"Well lets go!" Ino shouted as she and Vivi headed off with Shikamaru and Choji following.

"What a strange country this is … where the princess can mingle with common folks with only children watching over her," Toto said.

"It's proof of peace …" his wife responded.

Toto then noticed that Cobra was trying to hide behind some plants.

"Your majesty! You were following your daughter?" Toto shouted.

"I'm just worried about my daughter," Cobra responded.

...

Vivi Shikamaru Choji and Ino were heading to the meeting spot when a bunch of goons got in their way.

Suddenly Kohza and the other kids came out of no where and attack them.

"Leader! Guys!" Vivi shouted,

"What are you doing?" Ino asked.

"Run Vivi! They're trying to get you!" Kohza shouted.

The goons were beating up Kohza and the kids.

Shikamaru sighed knowing this was troublesome.

"Choji, take Princess Vivi somewhere safe," Shikamaru told Ino, "Ino and I will handle this!"

"Right!" Ino responded, "We'll protect our friends."

"But Shikamaru, Ino,!" Vivi responded.

"We're sure," Shikamaru responded.

"Good luck!" Choji shouted as he and Vivi ran off

"I hope you have a plan Shikamaru," Ino told Shikamaru.

"Just follow my lead," Shikamaru said making the handsign.

"Alright!" Ino responded.

"Shadow Style: Shadow Paralysis!" Shikamaru shouted.

Shikamaru's shadow grew dark and extended to one of the guards' shadow.

It grabbed hold of the guard's shadow and the guard froze as Ino moved in to attack

Shikamaru kept trying but the guards kept getting the upper hand and attack them.

Igaram Chouza Inoichi and Shikaku finally came to their rescue and saved everyone.

…

Vivi and Ino were hiding.

"We should be alright," Choji responded.

"Think again!" someone said.

They look and saw one of the goons has followed them.

"Stop!" someone shouted.

Kohza jumped infront of Vivi and Ino.

"Leader!" Vivi shouted.

"Don't underestimate the Suna Suna clan, and get out of our town!" Kohza said holding up a huge bat.

"Shut up kid, I'll get the princess," the goon said holding out a knife.

"I'm not afraid of that," Kohza said.

"Are you sure boy?" the man said.

Kohza moved in to attack but the man cut him in the eye.

"Leader!" Vivi shouted.

Choji moved in and kicked the man's hand holding the knife.

"Choji!" Vivi shouted.

"Nice try kid, but your kicks are too weak to do real damage," the man said punching Choji in the ground.

Kohza use the moment to hit the man in the head with the bat.

Kohza felt sharp pain from his eye and collapsed.

"Leader!" Vivi shouted.

More goons came down to the first one's aid.

Choji groaned trying to get up.

"Princess Vivi," Choji groaned.

Suddenly Cobra and Igaram came out of nowhere and knock the goons out.

"Papa … Igaram …" Vivi responded.

"Princess Vivi, are you okay?" Igaram asked as Cobra continue beating up the men.

"Yes … but Leader … I mean Kohza and Choji …" Vivi responded.

"King Cobra …" Choji said getting up.

"It's alright Choji, you Kohza, Shikamaru Ino and the rest of the kids did a good job," Cobra told them. "Infact your father, as well as Inoichi and Shikaku are helping the others as we speak."

"That's good," Choji responded.

Igaram looked over Kohza's wound.

"King Cobra … we need to take Kohza to the nearest hospital," Igaram said.

"Same with Choji," Cobra answered.

…Sunset at the Palace…

Vivi was clearly upset about something as she visited Kohza.

Kohza had his injured eye bandage.

"What's wrong Princess Vivi? How long are you gonna huddle up like that?" Kohza asked.

"I was so scared …" Vivi said.

"I was scared too, you know, they had knives …" Kohza responded.

"No! You said 'fight to the death' …" Vivi cried, "Don't ever say death, leader."

Everyone smiled in relief as it meant that she was only scared about loosing her friends.

Vivi left to calm down.

"Vivi is still young, but a princess. You did a great job today Kohza, you even brought Choji into the spirit of helping, and Choji normally is nervous or scared about fighting those that might be stronger than him," Cobra told them.

"I was just helping Vivi, because she was my friend," Kohza responded.

"I see, I look foward to seeing you kids carry Alabasta into the next generation," Cobra responded, "Do you love this country Kohza?"

"Yeah … it's the country I was born in," Kohza responded.

"Good, me too," Cobra responded back.

…

Cobra walked to Shikaku who was waiting for him.

"Your son Shikamaru is okay," Cobra told Shikaku.

"I figured as much, but that's not why you ask me here, is it?" Shikaku asked.

"Yes … I want fund to transfer into building a new town," Cobra said.

"Very well," Shikaku responded.

…Days Later…

Kohza told Vivi Ino Choji and Shikamaru some news he found out.

Kohza had stitches where he was cut.

"Yuba?" Vivi responded.

"Yeah! Your dad was talking to my dad. It's an empty oasis. We're gonna start a town called Yuba there!" Kohza explained. "All sorts of merchants and travelers will come and go through it. It'll be the 'intersection' of the western Alabasta. We'll start a town there! and see how happy we can make the people of this country. And my dad decided to be the main man for the job."

"In other words, you're going too," Shikamaru sighed.

"Is that true leader?" Vivi asked.

"Yeah! My dad told me to stay home though … starting a town isn't a normal activity but we can do it!" Kohza answered, "I'll start a town with these two hands! Yuba is necessary for they kingdom."

"Sounds like it," Ino responded.

"Yeah," Choji agreed.

...Day Later...

Cobra Vivi Choji Ino and Shikamaru said their final good byes to Toto and Kohza.

"Good luck, Toto …" Cobra told Toto.

"Yes my lord … I will create a superb village," Toto responded.

"Well goodbye Princess Vivi, Choji Ino and Shikamaru. Come and see us sometime once the town is built," Toto told the kids.

"Okay Mr. Toto," Vivi explained.

"It'll be an awesome town! We'll do it all for the prosperity of the kingdom!" Kohza explained, "See you guys later. Vivi I know you'll be a great princess, and Ino Shikamaru Choji I know you three will be great guards or whatever you become one day!"

Kohza and his father headed off and that was the last time they saw Kohza.

…End of Flashback…

"It's only been 3 years. Who cares if it hasn't rained?! I believe the king! The majority of the people still do!" Toto continue to explained, "We've stopped them … over and over … and over again! But you can't tell them anything … the rebellion will not be stopped. Their power will soon overtake ours' ...they plan to end this with the next attack! They've caught up to us … they prepared to die! Please Princess Vivi, stop those fools before its too late!"

...

In an oasis town of Katorea, 11 years older Kohza was in the tent ready for the next step.

…Yuba…

"Mr. Toto …" Vivi said, "We can stop the rebellion!"

Everyone agreed except for Naruto, who was rather quiet about it.

…

Everyone spend a night at the hotel.

Well … except for the boys … due to an arguement between Suigetsu and Kiba, they actually ended up throwing pillows at each other.

Choji was quiet about something that was on his mind.

…_Flashback…_

"Choji, the world you know it is tough. Sometimes you have to make unnecessary sacrifice in order to achieve what you're trying to do," Zeff said, "It's the same as cooking, sometimes you need to experiment with what you got, even if you have to use up some of your supplies, in order to complete a new dish."

…_End of Flashback…_

"What are you thinking about?" Vivi asked.

"Something Honnor Chef Zeff once taught me," Choji responded.

"What was it?" Vivi asked.

"He told me once, after we started a restaurant in the East Blue, that sometimes I have to make unnecessary sacrifice in order to achieve what I'm trying to do," Choji explained, "I don't know why I was thinking about it, but this whole situation we're in made me realize that everything Zeff told had told me since I been with him, has ironically been apparently preparing me for this whole mess."

"Well, once we stop the rebellion …" Vivi said.

"I know, we should be able to stop the war," Choji responded, "But what about after the war? What if Crocodile has something else planned …"

"I hope that we don't have to face that kind of situation," Vivi responded.

…

Naruto who was outside.

"Hey mister, there's no water! My throat's dried out. It must be hard to live here," Naruto said.

"The water will come … the Yuba Oasis still lives on. Yuba cannot be defeated by mere sand … I'll just dig it away again," Toto said, "This is the land I was given by the king!"

Naruto got up made the hand sign.

Naruto trasnformed into Jinchuriki mode and started digging through the sand.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Toto asked.

"I'm digging," Naruto responded.

"Why?" Toto asked.

"You said there's water here right? Then I should help you dig for it!" Naruto explained.

"Then at least don't throw sand into my hole!" Toto responded.

…

Later that night everyone fell asleep except for Toto.

Toto kept digging in Naruto's hole and found some water.


	64. Change of Plan

**Change of Plan**

High members of the Baroque works plus Temari Gaara and Kankaro were in the main room waiting for their boss.

They were in a base room of a casino that was a shape of a pyramid with a crocodile ontop on the town of Casinos known as the Rain Dinners.

Mr. 2 spend the time spinning repeatedly.

"How long is he going to make us wait?" Mr. 4 asked.

"At least they brough out some Takopa!" Mr. 2 responded, "I'm spinning like a beautiful swan!"

"Would you guys be quiet?!" Temari shouted.

"Seriously you duh! Your shouting kills my hips!" Ms. Merry Christmas responded.

"Would you stop complaining?!" Kankaro responded.

"Calm down Kankaro, the meeting will start soon," someone said.

They turned to see that the 4th Kazekage had entered the room.

"Lord Kazekage?" Mr. 2 responded.

"Father," Temari and Kankaro responded.

Gaara was rather quiet but gave his father a look of hatred.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. 1 asked.

"I'm here for the same reason as the rest of you," the 4th Kazekage explained.

"Then we take it that the Sand Division is going to help us?" Mr. 1 asked.

"It only makes sense," Mr. 2 responded spinning.

"Sadly no," 4th Kazekage explained, "The previous Kages made arrangements that in case of a kingdom and/or island is in Civil War. The Ninja Core cannot help that island/kingdom because by choosing sides we could cause war between each other. Cause of it, if I draw the Sand division to Alabasta, the other Kages would be suspicious by my actions and try to interfere."

"But isn't the 4th Raikage have suspicions on you?" Mr. 1 asked, "And I heard rumors on the way here that the 5th Hokage attentions seem to be drawn to what's going on here …"

"The boss is already onto the 4th Raikage's suspicions and is already on it," Temari explained.

"That's right, and as far as the 5th Hokage, we so far haven't recieved any word of any Leaf Division arriving on a mission that involves our plans," the 4th Kazekage explained.

"_Well there were those two idiots I saw running around the other day, but I'm not sure if they're from the Leaf Division,"_ Kankaro thought.

…_Flashback The other day…_

Lee and Gai were in another town of Alabasta training.

"Remember Lee, we must be prepared for anything that comes up," Gai told Lee.

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted.

"And the best way to prepare for the possibilities is to train while traveling town to town," Gai shouted.

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted.

…

Kankaro was with Gaara trying to keep him calm as they head to the spider Cafe when he noticed two people were running around town like idiots.

"_Great, there's idiots running around town,"_ Kankaro thought, "_I hope we don't have to deal with any more idiots at the cafe."_

…_End of Flashback…_

"Now I'll introduce to you your boss," 4th Kazekage said, "Mr. 0 himself!"

Crocodile appeared to be in the only chair that was facing the other direction as he turned it around to face them.

"Crocodile!" the members shouted surprised.

(**Remember:** Only few that worked in Baroque works knew who Mr. 0 really was)

"This is unbelievable," Ms. Merry Christmas responded.

"I would never have guessed … he's one of the God Pirates," Ms. Double Fingers responded.

"You mean we've been working for a pirate?" Mr. 2 shouted.

"Fwa …" Mr. 4 responded.

"You are our boss?" Mr. 1 asked.

"Any complaints?" Crocodile asked in a threatening voice.

Everyone kept their mouths quiet.

"No complaints, just one question … why would a pirate sponser by the world government do this …?" Ms. Double Finger asked.

"Because I don't want money or land, but rather military force," Crocodile explained.

"Military force?" Mr. 1 asked.

"Let's talk about this in order. First my objective, then the details of the Baroque Works Final Plan," Crocodile explained.

Crocodile explained everything to those their.

"So then we are going to take over the country," Mr. 2 responded.

"Our last duties are to carry out the different facets of this final plan?" Mr. 1 asked.

"That's correct. All the jobs you have done since the founding of Baroque Works have been for this plan, and those are the last orders I will entrust you," Crocodile explained, "The time to get rid of the kingdom of Alabasta has come …"

Everyone agreed, except for Temari who was quiet, and Gaara who had other plans.

"When you have all completed those orders … the kingdom of of Alabasta will be destroyed and everything will fall into our plan to create Utopia," Crocodile explained, "The plan will start tomorrow morning at 7 o'clock and failure won't be an option."

"That goes the same for you three, Temari Kankaro and Gaara," the 4th Kazekage explained.

"Yes sir …" Temari and Kankaro responded.

Gaara kept quiet but smirked.

"Good, Meeting adjourned and pray for victory," Crocodile explained.

Suddenly the only exit/entrance doors opened and Mr. 3 came into the room.

…The Next Day Yuba…

Toto gave everyone a good bye.

"Take this Naruto," Toto said handing Naruto a barrel of water.

"Water?" Naruto responded.

"That's right! After you fell asleep I kept digging and finally reached water," Toto explained, "However that was the only bit I was able to get."

"Thank you, I'll use it carefully," Naruto responded.

They headed off after saying goodbye.

…Raindance Base…

Mr. 3 appeared to be bandage as if took a lot of damage.

"I would appreciate it if you waited a bit on this "Plan Utopia"," Mr. 3 told them.

Everyone was surprised to see him there.

"Mr. 3! How did you get into the secret underground base?" Temari asked.

"Mr. 3! Where did you sneak up from?" Mr. 2 demanded, "I got rid of you! Just like I was ordered to!"

"Wait Mr. 2!" Crocodile shouted

"Sneak? How rude … I simply followed you all the way frome spiders cafe … I hitched a ride on your banchi …" Mr 3 explained, "Boss … please listen …! I came here because I wanted another chance. Of course, Mr. 2 came to kill me … because I failed to complete the orders I was assigned … So I change my course slightly and went to the agent meeting spot, Spider Cafe."

"You failed … to complete your orders …?" Crocodile responded, "What are you talking about?"

"I am referring to the fact that I allowed Vivi and the Shinobi Pirate Crew to escape," Mr. 3 explained.

"You let them escape!" Crocodile shouted, "You mean they are still alive?!"

"Er …" Mr. 3 responded.

"What did you tell me on the snail phone then?" Crocodile asked, "Didn't you say you had disposed of the pirates and Vivi?"

"Snail phone? What do you mean?" Mr. 3 asked, "I never used my snail phone on little garden."

Crocodile realized he was fooled after all.

"So that's why the unluckies never came back," Crocodile responded.

"Did you at least kill some of them?" the fourth Hokage asked.

"Not exactly …" Mr. 3 replied.

"What?" Crocodile responded.

"B … B-b-b-but there was a mistake in the information! There were actually 9 pirate escorts and a dog," Mr. 3 explained.

"Why you …" Crocodile responded.

"Mr. 0! Explain to me what's going on around here!" Mr. 2 yelled, "I don't understand!"

Crocodile and Mr. 3 explained about each member, even showed pictures Naruto Juugo Sasuke Sakura Choji and Vivi.

"I met them!" Mr. 2 said surprised.

"What?" everyone responded.

"While I was on my way here … I met all of them!" Mr. 2 explained, "There was even some weird reindeer like creature and a man with a cloud division headband …"

"Cloud division head band?" the 4th Kazekage responded, "Did he had tattoos on him, even had sunglases?"

"Yeah he did," Mr. 2 responded and even showed them the faces of those he touched on the ship."

"That's the 4th Raikage's brother Killer Bee," 4th Kazekage explained, "If he's with them, that could be trouble."

"Not only that but the captain is apparently the Jinchuriki of the 9-tail Fox, and ate the Kyuubi-Kyuubi Fruit," Mr. 3 said.

"What?!" Mr. 2 responded.

"They know my identity and they can interfere with the plan," Crocodile explained.

"Wait, did you say the captain is the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tail Fox?" 4th Kazekage asked.

"Yeah," Mr. 3 replied.

"Does he have full control of it's chakra?" the 4th Kazekage asked.

"No I don't think so," Mr. 3 responded, "If anything, that guy is a lucky idiot."

"What are you up too?" Crocodile asked.

"I'm thinking that Gaara can take care of this Naruto Uzumaki easily," the 4th Kazekage explained.

Temari and Kankaro looked at their brother who seemed interested in Naruto Uzumaki.

"Mr. 2, show Gaara the face of the captain," the 4th Kazekage ordered.

Mr. 2 transformed his face into Naruto's face.

"Gaara remember that face … because that face is the person I want you to kill," The 4th Kazekage told his son, "I'm sure your mother would be happy to have his blood."

Gaara grinned hearing it.

"Good, Vivi and those pirates are probably in Alabasta," Crocodile said, "Using Mr. 2's ability, we'll take pictures of our enemies he memorized. As for you Mr. 3, I'll deal with you later."

"What about the rebellion?" Mr. 2 asked.

"The leader of the rebellion and the princess is childhood friends, if they meet it could be trouble," Crocodile explained, "Luckily several of our billions is in the rebellion. Temari, I leave the message of warning the billions to you."

"Right," Temari responded.

"Do not let the princess and the pirates reach Katorea!" Crocodile ordered, "Now everyone but Mr. 3 leave for now. Our Utopia lays before our eyes, so enjoy yourselves …"

"Yes sir!" they responded.

As soon as they left Mr. 3 was worried about Crocodile's punishment.

"Listen boss," Mr. 3 said, "I …"

Crocodile grabbed him by the neck.

"Your punishment starts now," Crocodile said as Mr. 3's body seemed to be drying up with water.

…

They continue through the desert, heading back to the Going Merry.

Naruto suddenly sat down at the closest tree.

"What are you doing Naruto?!" Sakura shouted.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Vivi asked.

"I decided I quit," Naruto responded.

"Huh?" everyone responded.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Vivi asked.

"We don't have time for your stupid games Naruto!" Sakura shouted, "Get up!"

"We're going back," Chopper told Naruto.

"Yeah, we're using the road we took yesterday, to go to Katorea and stop the rebellion. If 1,000,000 citizens of this country clash, it's all over," Vivi explained.

Hinata kept quiet as she knew Naruto wouldn't quit something important without a reason.

"I want to take down Crocodile once and for all," Naruto said.

"Huh?" everyone responded.

"If we stop the guys who are rebelling … will we stop Crocodile?" Naruto asked, "We can't do anything even if we go to this place. Most of us here are pirates, you'd be better off with Yugito and Killer Bee than with us."

Choji Haku Sasuke and Juugo kept quiet but even they knew Naruto had a point.

"Well …" Vivi responded.

"I get that you don't want anyone to die in this war, not even us," Naruto said.

"What's wrong with that?" Vivi asked, "What's wrong about not wanting people to die?"

"What's wrong with it is that people will die," Naruto responded, "Especially if they want to fight for what they believed in."

Vivi slaped Naruto hand in the cheek.

"Stop talking like that! Don't you dare say that again! That's what we're trying to stop!" Vivi reacted, "You can't blame the rebels or the army for this! Why should anyone die? This is all Crocodile's fault!"

"Then why are you trying to sacrifice yourself?" Naruto asked, "We are your friends, we came here to help you, don't we deserve to put our lives on the line to stop Crocodile?

Vivi cried hearing it.

…

As soon as Vivi calm down, she told them where Crocodile was at.

"This is the oasis called rainbase. That's where Crocodile is at," Vivi said pointing at the town on the map, "It's north from Yuba."

"Rain base is a gambling town," Choji said.

"Gambling?" Sakura asked thinking of the money.

"She has that look again," Suigetsu responded.

"Anything that involves money gives her that look," Sasuke responded.

"No way!" Naruto shouted as Kiba was asking for his water.

"But Akamaru is thirsty!" Kiba replied.

"Ask Yugito then!" Naruto responded, "This water is for emergency!"

"Hey guys, we'll be going now!" Yugito shouted.

"Alright," Naruto responded.

…At the Castle-Capital…

A 17 year old Shikamaru was looking out the sky.

Shikamaru was wearing Grey desert jacket, and black pants.

Ever since Vivi left without them, Ino and him had more free time.

Shikamaru noticed a desert cloud that was oddly enough shaped as a butterfy.

"_I wonder," _Shikamaru thought seeing the cloud as Choji use to love butterflies (and Cho is Japanese word that refers to Butterfly).

Shikamaru got up and headed to his room.

…

Shikamaru packed his stuff, getting ready for a trip.

"Going somewhere?" someone asked.

Shikamaru turned to see the 17 year old Ino.

Ino has grown over the years, just as Shikamaru did.

She even grew her hair out that reach her back tied in a ponytail, wearing a purple shirt and purple pants.

"I'm going to Rainbase town," Shikamaru replied.

"Rainbase … you know our parent's won't like it if you left during a war to gamble," Ino responded.

"I'm not going there to gamble," Shikamaru responded, "I just have this feeling that I need to go there."

Ino sighed loudly at Shikamaru's response.

"Ever since we got news about what happened to Choji's ship, you been spending more time watching clouds," Ino said, "And now that Princess Vivi is gone, you started coming up with crazy possibilities of what been going on in our kingdom."

"They're not crazy," Shikamaru replied, "Now are you going with me or not? Otherwise I'm going without you."

Ino was shock but smirked as Shikamaru seemed to had known why she was really there.

"Alright, I'm coming," Ino responded.


	65. News has Come

**News has Come**

Naruto as panting as they traveled through the desert.

"I thought I told you not to do that!" Sakura yelled.

"Shut up! You're riding on a camel!" Naruto reacted as Sakura was riding on Eyelash again, but this time alone as Hinata decided to walk.

"Not my fault Eyelash only let woman ride him," Sakura responded.

"I'm surprise you're not wipe out Chopper," Juugo told Chopper, who was in reindeer form.

"I decided to stick it out this time," Chopper replied.

"Naruto," Vivi said.

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

"Thank you. I never could have made that decision without you," Vivi told Naruto.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto replied, "To be honest, I was beat up a few times to learn it."

"Huh?" Vivi responded.

"I grew up without knowing a thing about my parents, only to be told that my parents died trying to stop Kurama the night he was sealed in me," Naruto responded, "I use to complain how the 4th Hokage would let my parents die trying to stop it …"

Killer Bee remained quiet as if he knew something about the 4th Hokage that Naruto didn't know.

"What made you stop?" Vivi asked.

"An old man that I knew would hit me and tell me otherwise," Naruto replied.

"That's horrible," Vivi responded.

"It was, but it was one of the things that old man did that I appreciated because it made me realized that my parent's choose to fight Kurama, it wasn't the other way around," Naruto responded.

…

"He reminds you of the 4th Hokage …" Yugito said.

"Huh?" Killer Bee responded, "Who are you talking about?"

"Naruto! It's written all over your face," Yugito responded, "I mean you did have the honor to meet the Minato Namikaze aka The Yellow Flash of the Leaf division."

"Yeah, but at the same time he act like someone else," Killer Bee responded thinking, "_If only he knows the full truth."_

…Rebels base…

"Please sir!" a boy begged Kohza.

"No," Kohza replied.

"Why not? I'm fit to join the rebellion! I hate the king!" the kid responded, "Let me fight with you!"

"Show him Falafra …" Kohza told one of his men.

"Right," the man who was hiding his arm name Falafra said.

Falafra showed the kid his hand, or rather his arm, as his hand seemed to be amputated.

The kid gulped in response.

"He got those wounds protecting me during battle …" Kohza explained and asked, "You want to see the hospital and grave yard too?"

"I'm not afraid of that stuff! One of my friends is in the town next ot Erumalu is sick! I know … that it's gonna dry up, just like Erumalu did! It's all his fault for stealing the rain!" the kid yelled, "I want to fight too! I'm not afraid of being hurt or dying."

"Then go home … our opinions disagree. We're all afraid … we don't want to fight," Kohza told the kid.

"Then why are you fighting?" the kid asked, "Are you nuts?"

"Because the battle has started … the country wished it to happen … we don't want to fight, we have to fight," Kohza explained, "I don't care whether you understand or not … go home …"

The kid was quiet but stayed there.

"I told you to leave!" Kohza screamed at the kid, "This isn't a place for kids!"

The kid cried and headed home.

"What's wrong Kohza?" Falafra asked, "You screamed at that kid. It's not like you …"

"It was like looking at myself, years ago … it made me sick …" Kohza responded.

"Kohza, word going around that one of the royal guards Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara has left castle!" one of the men yelled.

"Don't you know those two Kohza?" Falafra asked.

"I did at one time," Kohza thinking, "Where are they going?"

"Rainbase," the man said.

"_Rainbase, that's seems off considering their previous actions lately,"_ Kohza thought, "_What are you up too Shikamaru and Ino …"_

"Should we do something about them?" a man asked.

"Keep an eye on them just incase but don't attack unless they attack back," Kohza replied, "Unfortunately Shikamaru inherited his father's intelligence and strategic planning, so attacking him first won't work."

"Yes sir," the man said.

"Did you get all the weapons?" Kohza asked another man.

"Not as well as we'd hope," the man replied, "The army kept us from reaching the warehouse."

"Notify the troops in all the towns," Kohza ordered, "As soon as the weapons are ready, we make a composite attack on Alubarna!"

…

Cobra's royal advisors and soldiers kept requesting to fight against the rebellion.

Cobra was trying to keep things as peaceful as he could, while at the same time trying to deal with the situations.

"King Cobra! Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka has left the castle!" a guard said.

"What?" Cobra responded.

"I know my son, he wouldn't pull such an act without a reason," Shikaku responded.

"Yeah, but what's their reasons," Cobra said.

"Who knows, things has changed since my son and wife left," Chouza responded.

Inoichi came into the room.

"King Cobra!" Inoichi shouted.

"What is it now?" Cobra asked.

"Carue has return!" Inoichi shouted.

"What?!" the four men in the room responded.

…

They gave Carue some water as they read the message.

"Without out a doubt this is Vivi's hand writing," Cobra said looking over it, "This is shocking to think Crocodile would attempt this."

"Yeah but now things fit together," Shikaku said.

"So Choji is alive and with Vivi?" Choza asked.

"Yes, that's what the letter say," Inoichi replied.

"Choza, if you want to go out to search for your son, I don't blame you," Cobra said, "If it wasn't for my duties I would be leaving with you to find Vivi."

"Thank you, your majesty. I would love to go see Choji again, but right now your protection is upmost important. Just as right now protecting as well as helping Princess Vivi is probably what Choji is focus on right no," Choza explained, "Just hearing my boy is alive after all these years is enough to lift my spirit a little."

"King Cobra, we should at least send word to Shikamaru and Ino," Shikaku said, "They might be able to meet up with Princess Vivi and Choji!"

"Right," Cobra responded, "Also, Shikaku, come up with a strategy on how to take down Crocodile, and deal with the rebellion peacefully."

"Yes your majesty!" Shikaku responded.

…Later…

"Darn it Shikamaru! What are you planning?" Ino complained.

"I don't have a plan," Shikamaru responded.

"What?" Ino responded, "Then why are we out here?!"

"Would you just trust me instead of being troublesome?" Shikamaru argued.

"Fine," Ino said.

Ino look up in the sky and saw a messenger bird.

"Hey Shikamaru, isn't that a royal messenger bird?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru look to see it was.

"It must be orders to return to the castle," Shikamaru said.

"What should we do?" Ino asked.

"Let's take it to at least to find out what they have to say," Shikamaru responded sticking his arm out.

The bird dived and landed on Shikamaru's arm.

Ino took out the message and traded it for the bird with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru read the note and his eyes widened.

"What is it?" Ino asked feeding the bird with some food she brought.

"Princess Vivi has return to Alabasta with news on whose behind the mysterious events," Shikamaru said.

"Really? Who is it?" Ino demanded.

"Crocodile," Shikamaru replied.

"The hero of our land? Are you sure?" Ino asked.

"It came from Vivi sent by Carue," Shikamaru responded, "It all makes sense now."

"Well, do they want us to return or what?" Ino asked.

"No, they want us to meet with Princess Vivi and the people she brought to help," Shikamaru replied, "Including our old friend Choji Akamichi!"

"Choji!" Ino shouted, "I thought he was dead!"

"I don't know what to believe anymore, but we got our orders," Shikamaru said, "We'll continue to the Rainbase and then head south to Yuba to see if there is anyone there that can tell us if Princess Vivi and Choji have went there, and if so, find out where they're going next."

"What about Crocodile?" Ino asked.

"We'll avoid crossing Crocodile's hideout," Shikamaru responded, "We also should listen out for anyone who might be working with Crocodile."

"Yes," Ino responded.

They headed off again.

…With Gai and Lee (just for the heck of it)…

Gai and Lee weren't very far from Naruto's group running as fast as they could.

"Remember Lee, this is both a great training exercise while at the same time being able to reach our next destination of our mission!" Gai shouted.

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted.

"Then let's pick up the pace!" Gai shouted.

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted as the shot off at high speed.

…Naruto's group…

They were walking through the desert and noticed that a bunch of sand was being kicked into the air as if someone running at a really high speed.

"I wonder what that's about?" Vivi asked.

"Maybe it's someone running from something," Haku responded.

"Maybe, I mean … who would be idiotic enough to run in this heat at that speed?" Sakura asked.

"Other than Naruto and Suigetsu," Sasuke responded.

Naruto looked and noticed the speed.

"_Lee can run at that speed … but why would he be in Alabasta,"_ Naruto thought and turned to Hinata who nodded as she was thinking the same thing.


	66. Destination Rainbase

**Destination Rainbase**

The sun rose again on Alabasta and Naruto's group only had 1 hour left to stop Crocodile's plan.

They finally were able to see Rainbase.

"There it is!" Vivi told everyone, "That's Rainbase!"

"We made it!" Naruto cheered.

"Hey Chopper, you might want to give me that medicine right now," Juugo said.

"Right," Chopper said transforming from Reindeer form into hybrid form so he can get into his medicine bag.

Chopper took out a pouch bag and handed it to Juugo.

"Thanks," Juugo thanked Chopper taking the bag.

"No problem," Chopper responded, "Oh Naruto, do you still want some rumble balls?"

"Oh yeah, I still do!" Naruto shouted.

"Are you serious?" Haku asked.

"What are they talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Chopper has a special pill affects the frequency of the devil fruit eaten by someone, for Chopper it does it by allowing him to transform into 4 other forms," Killer Bee explained, "He used it to fight two of Waporu's soldiers back at Drum Island."

"Remember Naruto, these only last three minutes, so use them wisely," Chopper told Naruto handing him a bag apparently full of Rumble balls.

"Right," Naruto replied taking them.

"So Naruto is the Jinchuriki of a tailed beast and ate it's devil fruit," Yugito said.

"Yep," Naruto replied, "I have the Nine-tail Fox, who is named Kurama, sealed in me, and I ate the Kyuubi-Kyuubi Fruit."

"And the rumble ball affects the power of the Devil Fruit …" Yugito paused.

"You want one too?" Chopper asked Yugito.

"No, but I would definitely suggest that Naruto should look out for any side affects from using the ball," Yugito responded.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure, but one thing to know is that the Kyuubi-Kyuubi Fruit affects the tailed beast sealed in us, as well as us, as well as the seal holding it in us," Yugito explained, "There's no telling what kind of affects that something like the Rumble Ball will have on the tailed beast or the seal. So be cautious."

"Why didn't you tell me about that Killer Bee?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't think you would actually go through and ask Chopper for some of the Rumble Balls," Killer Bee rapped.

"Hey it's okay, as long as we can take down Crocodile," Vivi responded, "We should also becareful, we already met Mr. 2 and Mr. 3, so chances are Baroque Works knows we're here."

"Hey Hinata, you should also keep your Byakugan out for Lee," Naruto told Hinata.

"That dork in the green spandex from Rogue Town?" Sasuke asked, "Why on earth would he be here?"

"Who are you talking about?" Chopper asked.

"Lee is a childhood friend of Naruto and mine," Hinata replied, "He left our home village with a man from the leaf division in order to become a skilled fighter and join the Leaf Division."

"Yeah, the man who took him in as his student was a pretty good fighter, if it wasn't for my dream involved being a pirate, I would have joined them," Naruto laughed.

"Could they help us?" Vivi asked.

"Sure," Naruto responded.

"What makes you think he's here though?" Suigetsu asked.

"Remember that dust of sand that seem to be kicked off the ground?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Choji responded.

"Well I know for sure the guy Lee is traveling with is that fast, and chances are that Lee could of gotten that fast over the years too," Naruto responded, "It's just a chance though …"

"Would this man traveling with your friend be Gai?" Yugito asked.

"Yeah," Naruto replied.

"Then let's hope we can find him," Killer Bee responded, "I heard of Gai and he can be helpful."

"Great!" Kiba responded as Akamaru whimpered.

…Rainbase Cascino…

Smoker was drinking while Tashigi and Neji were talking to him.

"Captain Smoker, why Rainbase?" Tashigi asked.

"Just because," Smoker said.

Naruto and Yugito came into the room.

"We need Water!" Naruto shouted.

"Something smells in this country … I feel a huge shadow behind all this," Smoker said.

"Give us 11 barrels of water!" Naruto ordered.

"Yeah!" Suigetsu shouted.

"But are you sure Crocodile and his organization?" Neji asked.

"I can't way that I'm sure … we can't find any connection between the Shinobi Pirates, the Princess, and Lord Raikage's brother either. All we can do now is wait until something starts to happen," Smoker said turned to Naruto who was drinking some of his water.

Naruto was drinking some of his water as Yugito sealed the rest in a scroll.

Naruto heard his crew's name and turned to see Smoker.

Naruto spit out water, spraying it all over Smoker Tashigi and Neji.

"Time to go Yugito!" Naruto shouted.

"What?" Yugito responded finishing sealing the last barel as Naruto rushed out.

Yugito picked up her scroll and went after him.

"We'll follow them, Tashigi!" Smoker told Tashigi, "Get the men together."

"Yes sir!" Tashigi responded and turned to the lady that served them, "How much do we owe you?" Tashigi.

"If you know those kids, then you gotta pay for the water they ran off with," the lady said as apparently Naruto and Yugito left without paying.

"Y … yes ma'am, I'm very sorry …" Tashigi apologize.

…

"Naruto, those guys are marines," Yugito yelled at Naruto.

"Yeah, and they're after my crew and me!" Naruto yelled back, "I thought Nagato threw them off our trail!"

…Outside…

Everyone else was waiting for Naruto and Yugito.

Hinata Chopper and Killer Bee had left for their own reason.

"Should we really have let Naruto help Yugito in there?" Sasuke asked.

"It's only an erand. He can do that," said Sakura.

"As long as they don't run into trouble," Kiba responded.

Choji noticed Naruto and Yugito heading toward them being chased by marines.

"Guys! The Marines are chasing Naruto and Yugito," Choji said as Naruto was leading Yugito and the Marines to them.

"Are you kidding?" Sakura responded, "Why are they running over here then!"

"Hey guys! The marines are coming!" Naruto yelled.

"You brought them over here!" Suigetsu shouted as they started running.

"Let's just go to where Crocodile is at!" Naruto shouted.

"Where is he Vivi?" Choji asked.

"Over there!" Vivi shouted pointing at the pyramid with a crocodile on the top, "That casino Crocodile owns."

"We should scatter!" Juugo shouted.

"Right!" Naruto agreed, "We'll meet back up at that place!"

Everyone scattered into small groups with the Marines following.

Naruto had jumped and climb onto a building.

"Come and get me!" Naruto yelled.

"That little punk," Smoker responded, "Smoke Smoke bind!"

Smoker send is arm in a twisted smoke a Naruto.

Naruto made the hand signs.

"Wind Technique: Wind Blast!" Naruto shouted taking a deep breath.

Naruto blew a blast of wind that blew away the smoke.

Naruto landed inside a camel fence.

…

Juugo Choji Sakura Kiba and Akamaru were running in one group.

Choji stopped suddenly.

"What are you doing Choji?" Sakura asked.

"You guys go ahead, I'll stop some of these marines," Choji said.

"Are you sure?" Juugo asked.

"Yeah, it'll be easy," Choji explained, "After all, I have the power of the Expand-Expand Fruit, and I grew up in this kingdom."

"Good Luck!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru barked.

They ran off leaving Choji.

"Let's do this," Choji responded.

…

Yugito and Haku were escorting Vivi to safety as Sasuke and Suigetsu stayed behind.

"Are you ready Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah!" Suigetsu replied taking his Katana.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" someone shouted.

"Not her …" Sasuke responded.

Tashigi came out of the crowd.

"So we meet again!" Tashigi shouted.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to fight you for your sword!" Tashigi shouted, "As well as your partner there!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Sasuke shouted.

"We don't have time for this!" Suigetsu responded.

…

Kiba Akamaru Juugo and Sakura were still running away from the marines.

Someone spotted them and knew them.

"Kill them!" the man shouted.

Juugo noticed some crates and barrels and knocked them into the ground.

They made it to Crocodile's base where Baroque Works members were waiting for them.

"Take aim and fire!" the leader shouted.

"Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru jumped, "Man beast Clone!"

Akamaru transformed into Kiba.

"Inuzuka Style! Fang over Fang!" Kiba shouted.

Kiba and Akamaru spin with chakra surrounding them into 2 twisters.

They hit the men out cold.

"We did it Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru transform back into puppy form and barked.

"That's great! Let's go in there!" Sakura shouted.

…

Smoker was still chasing Naruto.

"Wait!" Smoker shouted.

"No way!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto met up with Sasuke and Suigetsu who were running away after managing to pull one over Tashigi.

"Sasuke Suigetsu!" Naruto shouted, "Where's Vivi Haku and Yugito!"

"I don't know!" Suigetsu responded.

"Let's go in!" Sasuke shouted.

…

Crocodile recieved word of them and set up a trap.

…

Neji didn't follow the Marines like everyone else, instead he was looking for Hinata.

…

Naruto Suigetsu and Sasuke made it in the Cascino.

"There you guys are!" someone shouted.

Naruto look to see Sakura Juugo Kiba and Akamaru were there.

"Hey where's everyone else?" Naruto asked.

"Choji stayed behind to buy us time to escape," Kiba said.

"As for everyone else, we're not sure," Sakura responded.

"Well without Vivi, we have no clue where to find Crocodile," Sasuke responded.

Crocodile burst into the room.

"Now I got you!" Smoker shouted, "This place is on a lake, you have no where to run!"

Suddenly secuirity came up.

"Excuse us gentlemen!" one said, "We'd like for you to step outside for a min …"

Naruto, who had started running away from Smoker, ran into secuirity.

Then the sucuirity started showing them to a room.

"What in the world?" Suigetsu asked.

"Crocodile must be greeting us in!" Sakura replied.

"Then let's go!" Naruto shouted.

Smoker saw them going to the VIP room.

"VIP? What do they have to do with Crocodile?" Smoker asked.

They followed signs to the VIP Room where they were ended up falling for a trap and ende up locked up behind a cage.

Suddenly a cage like gate came down and lock them in.

"You fell for a trap," Smoker replied sitting down, "Not very smart …"

"You fell for it too," Sasuke responded.

"I'll burst us out in a minute!" Naruto shouted making the hand sign.

Naruto focus but found he couldn't transform into Jinchuriki mode.

"What the heck!" Naruto yelled, "I can't call on Kurama's power."

"The cage is apparently made out of sea stone," Smoker replied.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"It's a special element found in a certain sea … all the marine headquarters prisons are made out of it. It keeps criminals with devil fruit powers from getting away. This metal is still a mystery to us, but what we do know is that it emits the same kind of energy the sea does. Plus, for some reason it also has an affect on those with body/chakra transformation," Smoker explained and took out his staff like weapon, "My weapon hear has some of it."

"So that means my power is useless," Juugo responded.

"So then you're powerless too," Kiba responded.

"If I wasn't I would have destroyed all of you and left," Smoker replied.

"Then I'll just break out with a normal Rasengan!" Naruto shouted.

"What?" Smoker responded.

Naruto started using his left hand to try to form the Rasengan in his right hand.

Suddenly the chakra burst sending Naruto back.

"Dang it!" Naruto shouted, "What on earth am I doing wrong?"

"You should just hang in there," someone said.

They turned to see Crocodile on the otherside of the cage.

"Crocodile!" Smoker responded.

"Oooh … you really are a stray hound Smoker. You never thought of me as your ally from the start," Crocodile responded, "I was going to have you die in an 'accident' I reported that you've been fighting the Shinobi Pirates' several times. I don't know why you came here but it was obviously of your own accord though."

"So you're Crocodile!" Naruto yelled.

"You did well to come this far … I never thought I'd actually meet you. Don't worry, I'll be killing you very soon …" Crocodile said, "But the guest of honor isn't here yet. I've just sent my partner and her brothers to go pick her up."

…

Baroque Work members finally got Vivi Yugito and Haku.

"We're in trouble," Yugito said.

"Yeah," Haku responded.

Suddenly a falcon like man came flying down firing guns at Vivi the enemies.

"Who is that?" Haku asked.

"A friend," Vivi said.

The Falcon man landed in front of Vivi after taking down the men.

"Nice to see you again Princess," the falcon-man said as he transform into a man with strange clothes and face.

"Pell!" Vivi shouted.

"You and your friends wait here," Pell said.

"Who are you?" Haku asked.

"You can call me Pell. I am one of the warriors of Alabasta, and I ate the Tori-Tori Fruit Model Falcon," Peli said as he transform into a bird, "One of the only 6 types of flying power (**A/N:** Don't forget that the 7-tail beast is a beetle so it's Devil Fruit allows the user to transform into it and allow them to fly like a beetle)."

Peli disapeared and took down the men.

"So he works for your father?" Haku asked.

"Yes," Vivi responded, "Now we need to find the others."

"That's if we don't have a say in this," someone said.

They turned to see Kankaro was there.

"Kankaro," Vivi responded.

…

Choji had finished fighting Marines, but now was fighting members of Baroque Works.

"Expand-Expand Human Bolder!" Choji shouted.

Choji started spinning his body and took down some of the mens.

Choji transformed back to normal when more came at him.

Suddenly the men froze in their tracks.

"We were hoping to find Princess Vivi!" a female voice yelled.

"But we're glad enough to help an old friend as well," a male voice yelled.

Choji turned to see Shikamaru and Ino were standing near some building.

"Shikamaru! Ino!" Choji yelled.

"It been a long time Choji," Shikamaru greeted.

"How …" one of the men said.

"It's called the Shadow Possession Technique, formally known as the Shadow Paralasys," Shikamaru explained as his shadow was attach to their's, "A shadow Technique of my family."

"Now it's my turn," Ino said.

"Becareful Ino," Shikamaru told her.

"Please, I'm always careful!" Ino said and aimed her hands at one of the men, "Soul Soul Possession!"

Ino suddenly passed out but Shikamaru saved her.

One of the men seem to space out then smiled.

Shikamaru released his grip on him as the man started attacking the other men.

Shikamaru released each of them one by one right as the man attack them.

The man aimed at Ino and Shouted, "Soul Soul Return!"

Ino woke up as the man passed out.

Choji came up to his old friends.

"It been a long time fatty!" Ino greeted, "Although you're not as fat as I remember you were."

"That's because I haven't been eating as much as I did when you last saw me," Choji responded, "It's great to finally see you guys again. I take it Carue made it to the castle?"

"Yeah, but we were out of there before he did," Ino said.

"I had a bad feeling something like this was going on," Shikamaru responded, "Where's Princess Vivi?"

"I don't know, our group had to split up to escape some marines," Choji responded.

"Escape Marines?" Ino asked.

"It's a long story, but we're suppose to meet up with everyone at Crocodile's hideout," Choji responded.

…

"Princess," Peli responded.

Haku moved in front of Vivi.

"So you're one of the Shinobi Pirates," Kankaro said, "Good, I need you as well."

Peli attack Kankaro directly.

However Kankaro turned into a human like puppet.

"What?" Peli responded.

One of the bandages broke loose as Kankaro in it.

String like chakra was connecting each of Kankaro's fingers to the puppet.

With one twitch of the fingers the puppet wrapped it's arms around Piel and immobilize him.

"So you're a Puppet User," Haku responded.

"What?" Vivi responded.

"That's right," Kankaro responded and twitch his fingers.

Weapon slots opened from the compartment of the puppet and cut up Peli.

"Peli!" Vivi shouted.

"Now come with me!" Kankaro told Vivi.

"I rather die," Haku responded.

"No Haku, I'll go with him," Vivi said.

"What?" Haku responded.

"Go find the others, I'll be fine," Vivi told Haku.

Haku glared at Kankaro but nodded.

Haku disappeared in a swirl.

"Don't think he'll get away for long, my sister will find them," Kankaro said.

…Back in the cage…

"Don't think this cage will hold us for ever!" Naruto shouted, "We'll break out!"

"Crocodile!" someone shouted.

They turned to see that Kankaro had arrived with Vivi.

"Vivi!" Naruto shouted.

"Good job Kankaro! Welcome Princess Vivi!" Crocodile greeted.

"I'm not here for greetings!" Vivi yelled, "I came here to see you die, Mr. 0!"

"It's your worthless country they's going to die, Ms. Wednesday," Crocodile threatened.

Vivi took out the chain weapon she had and came at Crocodile.

She threw them and hit Crocodile.

However, Crocodile turned into sand.

Crocodile formed behind Vivi and grabbed her.

"I ate the sand-sand fruit, you can't harm me," Crocodile said and threw Vivi into a chair, "It's past 7."


	67. Plan into Action

**Plan into Action**

Kohza was on a horse traveling through his base town.

The reason Kohza joined the rebellion was to steal the rain, and he was planning to go for it.

…

Cobra came to the people with only few guards.

"I have an apology to make!" Cobra announced, "I am the one who stole this country's rain! And cause of it, I'm going to destroy Nanahana."

A boy ran at Cobra, but Cobra kicked him away.

Suddenly Kohza arrived on his horse.

"What the hell … do you think you're doing?!" Kohza demanded.

"I have come to apologize," Cobra replied.

"Be silent!" Kohza ordered.

"The one who dried up this country with dance powder …" Cobra said.

"I told you to shut up!" Kohza yelled going for an attack.

The two guardsmen stopped him.

"Do you have any idea how the people in those villages felt as they died?! They didn't hate or despise you! They all believed you, right up until the moment they died!" Kohza yelled, "You think by telling them your lies will make things better!"

One of the guards shot Kohza in the side.

Suddenly a ship crashed into the town.

Mr. 1 and Ms. Doublefingers walked through the town.

Cobra touch himself and transform into Mr. 2, as his men gathered.

The town of Nanahana started burning as destruction was caused by baroque works.

Kohza summoned his men to attack the palace.

…

News spread to the palace of the events.

…Rain Base…

The towns people went berserk to go attack the palace.

The noises could be heard from the hideout.

"So it has begun," Sasuke said.

"What an evil plan," Sakura responded.

"How can you be so awful!" Vivi cried.

"I'll kill you!" Naruto shouted.

"Your plan is going exactly by plan," someone said.

They turned to see the 4th Kazekage entered the room.

"You're …" Vivi responded.

"Nice to see you here, Lord Kazekage!" Crocodile greeted.

"You're the Kazekage!" Naruto shouted.

"That's right," Lord Kazekage responded, "Good job Kankaro."

"Thank you father," Kankaro responded.

"Don't think this will stop us!" Vivi shouted, "We'll just go east, and stop the rebellion!"

"Ironic, that was our plan as well," Crocodile said.

4th Kazekage took out a key and threw it.

A trapdoor opened and the key fell through.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"The key to your cage," Kazekage said. "Even if you do escape, my son is waiting for you, and he'll kill you."

"How can you do this?!" Naruto yelled, "You're the Kazekage!"

"You don't know anything about me," the 4th Kazekage explained, "You don't know what I had to endure to get this far!"

"What are you talking about?" Suigetsu asked.

"It doesn't matter, you won't be able to stop the rebellion in time!" Crocodile shouted.

Vivi looked under the floor and saw a huge Crocodile with a banana growing off the top of it's head as it took and ate the key to the cage.

"It appears that my pets mistaken the key for food," Crocodile explained.

Crocodile Kankaro and the 4th Kazekage left the room.

"By the way, I was the one that caused the Sand storms that hit Yuba," Crocodile said.

"What?" Naruto responded.

"You monster!" Vivi shouted.

Just as they left water burst through the trap door.

"There's water!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru whimpered.

A huge crocodile came into the room.

"Great now that's here!" Sakura shouted.

"Wait! Where Suigetsu go?" Naruto asked.

They look to see Suigetsu had disappeared.

"I'm made out of water remember!" someone shouted.

Suigetsu appeared outside the cage.

"I can escape by turning into water," Suigetsu responded.

The crocodile came down and chop down on Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu!" Everyone minus Sasuke and Juugo shouted.

Suigetsu reformed with the water around him.

"That stings," Suigetsu responded

"Suigetsu! Get us out of here!" Sasuke shouted.

"Hello fellow!" someone called out.

"What the …" Sasuke responded.

"That voice …" Naruto responded.

...

Crocodile was using the snail phone.

"Who is this?" Crocodile asked.

"This is the Gyuki," the person responded, "I'm here with friends, and you're in trouble."

"Gyuki …" the 4th Kazekage responded.

"I'm with some friends of mine, and we're here to take you down and rescue our friends," the voice said.

"Where are you?" Crocodile asked.

The phone hanged up before they could answer.

"Fine … Let's go to the front gate," Crocodile said.

…

"That was Killer Bee," Naruto responded.

"That means help is on the way!" Sakura cried for joy.

The crocodile continued attacking Vivi and Suigetsu.

Suddenly 2 sand arm grabbed Vivi and Suigetsu from behind and threw them down to the ground.

"Vivi!" Naruto shouted.

The crocodile attacked Vivi.

Suigetsu grabbed Vivi and got her out of the way.

Suddenly water burst through the windows filling the room with more water.

"This will have to do for now," Suigetsu said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"What does he mean?" Kiba asked.

"Just watch," Juugo said.

Smoker kept quiet, but was interested.

Suigetsu body melted down to the water leaving Vivi Vulnerable.

"What are you doing Suigetsu?" Sakura yelled.

The crocodile attacked Vivi.

Suddenly a bludge of water formed and stopped it.

Suigetsu's head formed in the water.

"Suigetsu!" Everyone shouted.

Vivi opened her eyes and saw that Suigetsu was blocking the crocodile.

…

Crocodile Kankaro and Lord Kazekage arrived outside to see that his men was out cold.

"Could Gaara cause this?" Kankaro asked.

Crocodile saw someone running through the town.

"Him!" Crocodile shouted.

Crocodile's legs turned into a twister of sand as he chased after the person.

…

The person Crocodile was chasing was just so happen to be Chopper.

"Plan distract Crocodile in session!" Chopper shouted.

…

The bridge of the base collapsed as the building started sinking.

…

Everyone started panicking of what to do.

"Get the crocodile over here Suigetsu!" Sakura shouted.

"I don't think I can!" Suigetsu responded

"We need to stop them," Crocodile said.

"We know that!" Sakura yelled.

"No, you don't understand, out there is the Jinchuriki of the Shukaku," Crocodile explained, "If he's involved with this crazy plan, then it could be that Crocodile is after much more than creating Utopia. Especially considering since he can let loose the Shukaku at any time."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Smoker took out a sandy brown fruit that looked almost identical to the Kyuubi-Kyuubi Fruit.

"Where did you get that?" Naruto asked.

"My crew and I found this while chasing you," Smoker explained.

"It's the Ichibi-Ichibi Fruit, one of the Biju Devil Fruits," Smoker said, "It grants the power of the 1-tail to the one that eats it …"

"And it allows the Jinchuriki of the Shukaku the power to control it's power," Naruto responded, "Where did you get that?"

"It was on one of the members of the Baroque Works we caught after arriving at the grand line," Smoker explained, "Only reason we haven't ate it is because we figured it could come in handy later."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You were planning to use it to negotiate with the Kazekage," Sasuke replied.

"That was until we learned that the 4th Kazekage was working with Crocodile," Smoker responded.

"I want it!" Naruto responded.

"What?" Everyone responded.

"I'm going to fight the Jinchuriki of the Shukaku, and I bet I can use it," Naruto responded, "Then I'm fighting Crocodile."

Smoker looked at Naruto and sighed.

"Here!" Smoker said tossing it to Naruto, "I have no use for it."

"Well that's great, but we need to get out of here before we can fight anyone!" Sakura yelled.

…

Suigetsu was still fighting the Crocodile (animal) head to head.

"I can't hold him forever," Suigetsu responded.

"Shadow Technique: Super Size Shadow Stitch!" Someone shouted.

Suddenly Shadow like whips formed and wrapped around the Crocodile.

Vivi turned to see Shikamaru Hinata Haku and Neji were standing on what was left of the stairs to the room.

"Hinata Haku!" Naruto shouted, "and they're with Neji?"

"But who is the other guy?" Sakura asked.

"Shikamaru!" Vivi shouted.

More Crocodiles came through wanting a piece of them.

This is more than I can handle!" Shikamaru responded.

Suddenly a human-ox like creature with chakra that seem like fur with 4 tails came through and knocked out the remaining crocodiles.

Suddenly one spit out an egg like ball.

THe ball cracked and Mr. 3 burst out.

"I thought I was a gonner!" Mr. 3 shouted.

Mr. 3 noticed those that were in the room.

"Oh, this is my lucky day," Mr. 3 said.

Hinata came out of nowhere and hit the man.

"You!" Mr. 3 yelled.

"If you don't want to die, use your power to create a key," Hinata threatened.

Neji was caught off guard by Hinata's attitude.

"Why should I?" Mr. 3 asked.

After a few beatings, Mr. 3 agreed.

He used his power of the wax wax fruit to create a key, and opened the cage.

More crocodiles attacked them.

Naruto transformed into Jinchuriki mode and beat up the crocodiles.

"What are you doing here Neji?" Naruto asked.

"I was doing my cousin a favor," Neji responded.

Suddenly the gate way collapsed and more water burst through.


	68. Risky Escape

**Risky Escape**

Everyone manage to get out, with Sasuke carrying Naruto, and Neji helping Smoker.

Choji Ino and Yugito ran to them.

"Are you guys alright?" Yugito asked.

"At least we all got out of there," Shikamaru responded.

Ino got a look at Sasuke and immediately grew a crush.

"Hello there, my name is Ino Yamanaka," Ino greeted, "What's your name handsome."

"Sasuke," Sasuke responded.

"Oh no, not again Ino," Shikamaru complained.

"Seems like somethings never change," Vivi responded.

"That seems odd," Naruto responded.

"By the way guys, this is my old friends from before I left Alabasta," Choji introduced, "Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka."

"Oh cool, friends of Choji, is a friend of ours," Naruto greeted.

"Hey guys, we should focus on our mission," Haku said.

…

"Why did you help your cousin save some pirates?" Smoker asked Neji.

"Let's just say, I paid Naruto back for something he did for me once," Neji said, "So what should we do?"

"Let them go," Smoker said, "We have other business to take care of."

…

The Shinobi Pirates headed east to their next destination.

…Meanwhile…

Temari was flying on her fan over the sky watching them.

"_Maybe they're the hope we need,"_ Temari thought.

…

"Hey where's Chopper?" Naruto asked.

"He's getting us a ride," Choji responded.

Suddenly a desert crab came out of nowhere with Gai Lee Eyelash and Chopper (in hybrid form) on it.

"Hello my friends!" Lee shouted.

"Lee!" Naruto shouted.

"Chopper! How did you get that crab?" Sasuke asked.

"He's one of Eyelash's friends," Chopper explained, "I also ran into these two while at it!"

Lee saw Sakura and his eyes seem to turned into hearts.

Lee jumped down and landed in front of Sakura.

"Hello, my name is Rock Lee, who may I ask you are?" Lee asked.

"Well … my name is Sakura Haruno …," Sakura explained.

"Sakura, what a beautiful name, I wish for you to be my girlfriend," Lee offered.

"Hey Lee … why are you flirting with our navigator?" Naruto asked.

"Navigator?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, I'm sort of a pirate," Sakura replied.

"What cruel fate has over me," Lee cried, "My honor to the Ninja core prevents me from dating a pirate!"

"Right," Sakura responded.

"Strange," Naruto responded.

Everyone climb onto the crab and started headed off.

"So … you're a childhood friend of Naruto's and Hinata's?" Sasuke asked Lee.

"Yeah," Lee responded.

"And the only reason you're not a member of our crew is because you joined your sensei there to train with him, so that you can join the Ninja Core?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Lee responded.

Suddenly a hand made out of sand came out of nowhere and grabbed Naruto.

"Naruto!" everyone yelled.

"You guys go ahead! I'll be fine!" Naruto yelled, "Make sure Vivi gets to the palace!"

"Right!" Sasuke yelled, "Go Chopper!"

"Right!" Chopper shouted.

"You're going to leave him there!" Ino shouted.

"Naruto will be fine," Choji responded.

Vivi knew Choji was right.

"Naruto! See you at the palace!" Vivi yelled.

"Okay!" Naruto responded.

…

Crocodile was watching Naruto be pulled away.

"Aren't you going after the princess?" the 4th Kazekage said.

"She's too guarded," Crocodile replied, "Call on the others."

"Kankaro," Lord Kazekage said.

"Right," Kankaro responded and disappeared.


	69. Battle between Jinchurikis

**Battle between Jinchurikis**

Naruto was yanked to the ground.

He got up and dust the sand off him.

"My prey is here," someone said.

Naruto turned to see it was Gaara facing him.

"So, you're the Jinchuriki of the 1-Tail Racoon Dog," Naruto said, "What's your name?"

"My name shouldn't matter to you," Gaara said.

"It does when that person is a threat," Naruto responded.

"Very well, the name given to me is Gaara," Gaara responded.

Suddenly sand burst out of the ground and wrapped around Naruto.

"And I'm here to kill you!" Gaara said.

"Wind Technique: Wind Blast!" Naruto shouted.

Suddenly a blast of wind fired sending the sand away from Naruto.

Naruto appeared in Jinchuriki mode, ready to fight.

"Sand Slash!" Gaara shouted.

Sand fired from Naruto full speed.

Naruto dodge the sand barely.

"_**Kit! Behind you!"**_ Kurama yelled.

Sand came at Naruto from behind.

Naruto ducked and roll, avoiding the sand.

"_Kurama …" _Naruto thought.

"_**Don't ask, just do what I told you!"**_ Kurama ordered, "_**Jump!"**_

Naruto jumped as sand came out from underground.

Naruto noticed that the sand had hit some of the town of Rainbase.

"We're too close to the town!" Naruto responded, "Innocent people can get hurt."

"I don't care, as long as I kill my prey!" Gaara said.

"_**The sand is being controlled by the sand from that kid's gore,"**_ Kurama said, "_**As long as he stays in one place, you might be able to stop him."**_

"_How do you know about his power?"_ Naruto thought.

"_**Because he's using Shukaku's power,"**_ Kurama responded, "_**I fought previous Jinchuriki host of Shukaku."**_

"_You did?"_ Naruto thought, "_Then you're helping me because …"_

"_**Because I don't want my reputation of my power be ruined by an idiot losing to Shukaku!"**_Kurama responded.

"_Oh …"_ Naruto thought.

"_**Now, to defeat him is simple, as long as he doesn't start transforming. The Jinchuriki can control the sand without standing still, at a high speed, so you need to move faster than the sand while focusing to attack the Jichuriki,"**_ Kurama said.

"_Huh?" _Naruto thought.

"_**If you need to move faster than the sand to do damage to the Jinchuriki,"**_ Kurama sighed, "_**Only thing is that in the form you're in now, you're as fast as the sand, but not fast enough to beat it."**_

"_Oh,"_ Naruto thought.

"Stop playing dumb and fight me," Gaara shouted, "I want to at least play with my prey before giving their blood to my mother."

"Hah! To bad for you, I'm not playing dumb!" Naruto laughed.

"_**Point taken,"**_ Kurama said.

"Sand Wave!" Gaara shouted sticking his hand out.

A wave of sand formed and came at Naruto.

Naruto jumped and avoided the sand.

However the sand hit the village.

"_I need to get his focus away from the town,"_ Naruto thought.

Naruto started charging at Gaara full speed.

"That won't work," Gaara said as he summoned a wave of sand at Naruto.

Naruto made the hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Technique!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto summoned dozens of Shadow Clones.

"Separate!" Naruto shouted.

The clones separated into groups.

"That won't work," Gaara said.

He separated his sand into many waves and used them to attack all the Narutos.

As the sand grabbed each Naruto, each Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing to be a clone, until none were left.

"Where are you?" Gaara asked.

"Wind Technique: Air Bullet!" someone shouted from above.

A bullet of wind fired down from the air and hit Gaara, and send sand everywhere.

Naruto spinned down and landed few feet from Gaara.

The sand cloud cleared and revealed that Gaara was using his sand as a shield.

"You think that would really work?" Gaara asked.

"No, but this will!" Naruto said.

Suddenly many chakra claws formed and grabbed Gaara.

Gaara turned to see one other Shadow Clone behind him with his hands on the ground.

"Now!" Naruto shouted aiming his hand, "Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra Claw!"

A chakra claw summoned from Naruto's hand.

Gaara summoned more sand and the chakra claw grabbed the sand.

Naruto smirked as Gaara was confused.

Naruto used the chakra claw to pull himself right at Gaara.

Gaara tried to summoned more sand to protect himself but Naruto hit him before he could.

Gaara was sent flying into the sand.

"How do you like my Uzumaki Surprise Attack," Naruto laughed.

"_**You made that up on the spot,"**_ Kurama said.

"_Yeah, but he doesn't know that,"_ Naruto thought.

Gaara got bac up with cracks of what seem to be body sand-armor.

"Looks like I underestimated you," Gaara said, "But not this time!"

Sand formed around Gaara into sphere like cocoon.

"That won't help," Naruto responded and made the hand signs, "Wind Technique: Wind Blast!"

Naruto took a deep breath and fired a wind blast.

It hit the sphere sending sand up.

However, when the sand cleared, the sphere was unaffected.

"Okay … Try this!" Naruto shouted aiming his hand, this time in a fist, "Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra Fist!"

A chakra claw fist formed and shot at the dome.

Spikes formed from the sphere but didn't do anything to the chakra fist as it hit the sphere.

Again the impact did nothing.

"_**You need to destroy that shell,"**_ Kurama warned.

"_What do you think I'm trying to do?"_ Naruto thought.

"_**Try the Rasengan,"**_ Kurama said.

"_Yeah, that might work,"_ Naruto thought and shouted, "Kyuubi-Kyuubi Extra Hands Chakra Claws!"

Naruto summoned two Chakra Claws that surround his right hand and formed the rasengan.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra Claw Rasengan!" Naruto shouted aiming his Rasengan.

Chakra claw formed around Naruto's hand and shot out with the Rasengan.

The Spikes formed, but again wasn't very affective as the Rasengan torn apart the sand and hit the dome.

The spinning chakra torn through the sand and hit something inside.

"It worked!" Naruto shouted.

However a sand claw like hand shot out pushing away the Rasengan.

"Or not …" Naruto responded.

"Looks like I have to fight in this form," Gaara said from inside the sphere.

The sand sphere collapsed revealing a transformed Gaara.

Half of Gaara's face was beast like with fangs, and a racoon-dog like ear.

His one transformed eye was yellow with a four point star pupil.

His left arm was completely covered in sand and transformed into a monsterous claw.

"What the …" Naruto responded before the monsterous claw grabbed his leg and threw him into the shadow clone behind Gaara.

The two collided and the shadow clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, causing Naruto to roll around in the sand.

"Ow," Naruto responded getting up, just to be slammed into the ground by Gaara again.

"Let me ask you something before I kill you," Gaara demanded, "Why are you helping that weak princess out?"

"Because she's my friend, and I promised her that I will help her save her country," Naruto replied.

Gaara seemed shock by Naruto replied.

Suddenly Gaara grabbed his head with his human hand, as if he had a headache.

Naruto use the moment to get out of Gaara's grasp.

"_If you had any plans now, I suggest you tell me now,"_ Naruto told Kurama.

"_**Keep the Ichibi-Ichibi Fruit safe, as long as he's like this, he won't eat it,"**_ Kurama ordered.

Naruto sighed and looked at Gaara's eyes.

Naruto froze seeing it, not from fear, but because the look was familiar to him.

"_That look,"_ Naruto thought.

Suddenly multiple mouths formed from the partially transform part of Gaara's body.

"What the …" Naruto responded.

"Wind Technique: Sand Storm," Gaara shouted.

Using all of his mouths, Gaara blew a sand storm around Naruto.

"Wind Technique: Vortex Shield!" Naruto shouted making the hand signs.

Naruto summoned a vortex shield that protected from from the storm.

Once the Storm passed Naruto made another hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Technique!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto summoned multiple Shadow Clones that charged at Gaara.

Gaara strike all the clones causing them to dispersed.

One however manage to get behind Gaara.

"Got you!" Naruto shouted.

Suddenly a tail made out of sand formed behind Gaara and slamed into Naruto.

Naruto hit one of the rocks hard.

Naruto got up a little shaky.

"Alright! I didn't want to do this but you give me no other choice!" Naruto shouted and made the hand sign, "Kyuubi-Kyuubi Transformation!"

Naruto transformed into Nine-Tail Fox form.

"Doesn't matter!" Gaara shouted, "Sand Cannon Ball!"

Gaara summoned and fired a ball of sand at Naruto.

Naruto quickly dodge it and came at Gaara.

Gaara fired more Sand Cannon Balls but Naruto kept avoiding them.

Naruto tackled Gaara full speed before jumping off.

"Tell me Naruto Uzumaki! Why are you fighting?" asked Gaara.

"I'm fighting because my friends need me," Naruto responded.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"Because even though my friends knew what was sealed in me, they still treated me like their friends," Naruto responded.

"Really? Then let me tell you something about me," Gaara said, "Growing up, all I ever felt was pain, even by those who were supposed to be my family. I had no one to call my friends! No one there to look after me!"

Naruto smirked at Gaara's replied.

"Let me guess, you wanted to escaped it all," Naruto responded.

"How …" Gaara asked.

"Because I felt the same way years ago," Naruto responded.

"Impossible! You had friends!" Gaara yelled.

"Not always, but someone helped change me," Naruto remembering Iruka.

…_Flashback…_

A pirate ship docked at Fuchsia Village.

Iruka came down and got the usual greetings that he got from the other villages at first.

"Get out of my way!" someone shouted.

6 year old Naruto came running through the docks and bumped into Iruka.

"Hey!" Naruto complained.

"You're a bit young to be running around on your own," Iruka responded.

"Yeah well I have no parents," Naruto said, "I have no other choice but to run around by myself."

"Oh really …" Iruka said.

"Get back here demon!" someone shouted.

Iruka looked to see a mob of villagers coming at Naruto.

However they stopped when they realize Iruka was a pirate.

"Don't worry people, I'll handle this," Iruka said.

The villagers were shocked but glad to hear about it.

"What's your name kid?" Iruka asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto responded.

"Well Naruto, my crew and I are thirsty from a long voyage, how about you take me to the nearest tavern, and in return, I'll buy any food you want?" Iruka asked.

"Really?" Naruto asked, "Wait, aren't you a pirate? Because I was told pirates were bad people."

"Well I am a pirate, but not those bad people," Iruka said, "I'm the type that is just out for adventure and fight other pirates."

"Really, well then come with me!" Naruto shouted.

…_End of Flashback…_

"Captain Iruka came to my life, and changed me," Naruto responded, "And now I know, because of that, I'm here to do the same for you."

"Liar!" Gaara yelled and summoned another sand storm.

This time Naruto stood his ground through the storm.

Naruto sighed and got ready.

"_If only I can use the chakra bomb, but every time I try it explodes,"_ Narut thought and then got a bright idea, "_That gives me an idea."_

"_**About time,"**_Kurama thought.

Naruto charged at Gaara again.

This time Gaara used his tail to attack Naruto.

Naruto dodged and jump behind Gaara.

Gaara tried using his tail but Naruto ducked.

Naruto summoned blue and red chakra and formed them into a black ball.

Naruto jumped at Gaara's but and the chakra bomb exploded, sending Gaara forward and Naruto backwards.

Naruto transformed back into human form.

Naruto got up and saw that the sand armor/transformation was falling off.

"I did it!" Naruto shouted.

"How did you know the weakest point was at the base of the tail?" Gaara asked.

"I didn't," Naruto laughed.

"You are lucky to figure it out," Gaara replied.

"I was told that," Naruto responded.

Naruto transformed into Jinchuriki mode once more.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Technique!" Naruto yelled making the hand sign.

999 shadow clones formed around Naruto

"_I just used alot of Kurama's chakra, I better make this count,"_ Naruto thought.

The clones charged at Gaara full speed.

Half of the Naruto's kicked Gaara into the air yelling, "Na - ru - to!"

Dozens of Naruto came down yelling, "1000 Uzumaki Barrage!"

The clones kicked Gaara into the ground.

Suddenly a blast of sand exploded destroying most of the clones.

Naruto barely dodge the attack.

Gaara had transformed into a huge Racoon-Dog made out of sand that was taller than most of the buildings in Alabasta.

"_How am I suppose to beat this?"_ Naruto thought, "_Can I even beat someone like him?"_

"_**Use the Rumble Ball,"**_ Kurama's voice echoed.

"_Rumble Ball … of course!" _Naruto thought reaching into his pocket, even though he was in Jinchuriki mode, he still had his clothes.

Naruto took out the Rumble Ball.

…_Flashback…_

"Remember Naruto, these only last three minutes, so use them wisely," Chopper told Naruto handing him the bag.

…

"There's no telling what kind of affect that something like the rumble ball will have on the tailed beast or the seal. So be cautious," Yugito explained.

…_End of Flashback…_

"_Here goes nothing,"_ Naruto thought and jammed the yellow ball into his mouth.

Naruto felt a sudden burst of power as the chakra surrounding Naruto's body, transformed his body once more as the chakra appeared to have turned Naruto's clothes into a open cloak like jacket, and his eye turned red with black slit like pupils.

"Whoa," Naruto responded.

"_**It seems the Rumble Ball opened your seal a little,"**_ Kurama said.

"_What do you mean?" _Naruto asked.

"_**I mean, more of my power is transfer to you,"**_Kurama explained.

"_Really? I was expecting more transformation powers,"_ Naruto thought, "_Like Chopper."_

"_**Don't forget, the Biju Devil Fruits are different from the other types of Devil Fruits, and you're my host,"**_ Kurama replied, "_**It could be that the Rumble Ball enhanced the power transfer ability of the Devil Fruit."**_

"_Cool,"_ Naruto thought.

Suddenly sand formed and wrapped around Naruto.

"What the?" Naruto responded.

"_**Try to use the Transformation,"**_ Kurama responded.

"Oh right," Naruto responded and made the hand sign, "Rumble Power Transformation!"

…

The sand burst as a monsterous size Nine-Tail Fox form at the size of Shukaku.

"Incredible," Naruto responded.

"_**You have less than three minutes left to maintain this mode," **_Kurama said, "_**And you better make it work, because this form seem to be using up my power."**_

Gaara's body formed from the top of Shukaku's head.

"That won't help you," Gaara said and made the hand sign before falling asleep.

"**I'm free!" **a deep evil voice shouted.

"_What just happened?"_ Naruto asked.

"_**The Kid let the Shukaku free,"**_ Kurama responded.

Naruto charged at Shukaku.

"Wind Technique!" Shukaku shouted, "Air Bullet!"

Shukaku took a deep breath and fired an air bullet.

Naruto dodge the move.

"_Hey, I know that move,"_ Naruto thought, "_And it's weakness."_

"_**Kit, I think we can switch control,"**_ Kurama said.

"_What?" _Naruto thought.

"_**Like with the Hypnotist, only you'll be awake,"**_ Kurama responded.

"_I don't know,"_ Naruto thought.

"_**You may know the Air Bullet, but I know Shukaku,"**_ Kurama said, "_**All I'll do is take control until I get you close enough to allow you to transform back to normal and wake up that idiot."**_

"_Fine,"_ Naruto thought.

"**What are you going to do Fox Boy?"** Shukaku shouted, "**I know you're Kurama's Jinchuriki."**

"This!" Naruto shouted, "Rumble Switch!"

Things seem calm before suddenly Naruto roared.

"**It worked!"** Kurama's voice yelled from the form.

"_Great, just take this guy down,"_ Naruto shouted from inside the mind.

"**So you're in control now, Kurama,"** Shukaku said.

"**Only to take you down,"** Kurama said thinking, "_**Only because I can remain in control for 3 minutes."**_

Kurama charged at Shukaku full speed.

Shukaku fired a few air bullets, but Kurama used his tails to swipe them back.

Kurama jumped and tackled Shukaku full speed.

"_**Now!"**_ Kurama shouted.

Naruto regain control as he transformed into human form.

Naruto landed on the Shukaku's head.

However sand wrapped around Naruto's arms and legs, immobilizing him.

That didn't stop Naruto as he headbutted Gaara.

"**No!"** Shukaku yelled before Gaara regain control.

The giant Shukaku turned into sand as Gaara collapsed.

Gaara and Naruto both landed on each side of the desert.

Gaara and Naruto jumped at each other to finish it, but Naruto got the direct hit.

Naruto walked up to Gaara, who was on the ground, low of chakra.

"Stay away!" Gaara shouted.

Naruto didn't listen.

Instead, he sat down and took out the Ichibi-Ichibi Fruit from his jacket pocket.

"That's …" Gaara responded.

"Although I didn't intentionally knew about the Kyuubi-Kyuubi Fruit being a devil Fruit, when I ate it, it changed my life," Naruto responded and placed the Ichibi-Ichibi Fruit next to Gaara, "If you want a new life where you would be treated well, you can join my crew."

Naruto got up and left.

Gaara look at the Ichibi-Ichibi Fruit, as time pass.

* * *

**A/N:** I decided that the Biju Devil Fruits are sort of my own 4th Type of Devil Fruit as it seem to have the power of all of the 3 type of Devil Fruits. So I thought that the rumble ball has other affects on the Kyuubi-Kyuubi Fruit.


	70. Heading to Alubarna

**Heading to Alubarna**

While Naruto was fighting Gaara, the Shinobi Pirates and friends were on their way to Alubarna.

"You think Naruto had won by now?" Hinata asked.

"I would be surprise if he didn't," Sasuke responded.

"I wonder what that surge of power was?" Lee wondered outloud.

"I don't know, but it felt like that time Kurama took over Naruto," Sasuke responded.

"Don't remind me of that day," Sakura complained.

"Kurama took over Naruto once?" Yugito asked.

"A hypnotist hypnotized Naruto by accident and allowed Kurama to take over," Sakura responded.

"It might also be because of that Rumble Ball," Killer Bee stated, "The Biju Devil Fruits, after all, aren't like the other devil fruits."

"How do you know so much about it?" Kiba asked, "You didn't eat one."

"No, but I was given a choice too," Killer Bee said.

Killer Bee reached into his pocket and pulled out a reddish-brown devil fruit, that was, again, similiar to the Kyuubi-Kyuubi Fruit.

"You still have that?" Yugito asked, "I thought you would of gotten rid of it by now."

"What is it?" Vivi asked.

"It's the Hachibi-Hachibi Fruit," Killer Bee replied, "It was given to me the day I tried to master the Eight-Tail's chakra. Just incase I couldn't master it."

"Oh," Vivi responded.

"I heard of this, after so many failed attempts, the 4th Raikage searched for the Nibi-Nibi Fruit, and the Hachibi-Hachibi Fruit," Gai said.

"You didn't eat it?" Lee asked.

"No, I found my own power to control it's chakra," Killer Bee responded.

"So that's the Biju Devil Fruit," Ino responded, "Doesn't look like the Soul-Soul Fruit I ate. But then again, neither does the Expand Expand Fruit."

"Only the Biju Devil Fruits look almost identical," Yugito responded, "The Nibi-Nibi Fruit looked like the Hachibi-Hachibi Fruit, except it was light blue."

"And the Ichibi-Ichibi Fruit was Sandy-brown," Sakura responded.

"Odd coincidence," Suigetsu responded.

"Maybe not," Juugo responded.

"We should get to Alubarna," Hinata said.

"Right," Choji responded.

"Then let's go Pincers!" Sakura ordered.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Haku asked.

"It's the crab's name," Sakura responded.

"Pincers?" Sasuke asked.

…

Smoker was assembling the Marines to Alubarna.

"Neji, I'm leaving the Marines to you," Smoker said, "Lead them to Alubarna."

"What?" Tashigi responded.

"Thank you sir," Neji responded.

"Why him?" Tashigi asked.

"Because Neji knows the situation we're in," Smoker said, "I need to go back out to sea."

"Right," Neji responded.

"Also, don't underestimate your cousin," Smoker said, "It's clear that she choose the pirate life on her own."

"I understand sir," Neji responded.

"Tashigi, listen to Neji's commands, and support him anyway you can," Smoker told Tashigi.

"Yes sir!" Tashigi responded.

Smoker headed off.

"Well Neji?" Tashigi asked.

"You heard Smoker! We're going to Alubarna," Neji ordered, "By the way Tashigi."

…

Kohza's and the royal army was heading into battle, ready to go.

Shikaku Choza and Inoichi were aware of Cobra's disappearance, and were on his trail.

"We have to be ready for anything," Shikaku said.

"It been a long time since the three of us fight together," Inoichi responded, "Who knows … we might see our children."

"Yeah, maybe," Choza responded.

…

Meanwhile Mr. 4 and Ms. Merry Christmas had Cobra tied up.

"I don't care if he's the king or whatever, I say 'no thanks' to sitting around watching this guy," Ms. Merry Christmas complained as Mr. 4 laughed, "Well, we're the only ones who could past the guards to kidnap the king, but now that it's over there ain't nothin' left to do! Ain't that right, Mr. 4?"

Mr. 4 kept quiet before finally saying 'yes' slowly.

"Tell me you're listening! You're so slow!" Ms. Merry Christmas argued before hurting her back, "Aaah, my back hurts!"

Cobra was hoping for the best.

…

Naruto decided to return to Rainbase, to stock up on food and water.

Now he was in a tavern that he didn't mess up or ran away to eat and drink.

"_I'm lucky that Smoker-guy and Neji seemed to stop looking for me,"_ Naruto thought, "_Maybe I'm lucky."_

"Have you heard? Another freaked Sand storm hit Yuba," someone said.

Naruto stopped cold.

"Yeah, I know. They say it came out of nowhere," another said.

Naruto clenched his barrel hearing it.

"It's the kings fault, he took the rain away, and now he's not letting towns like Yuba survive," the first man said.

"Can I get some food and water to go?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," a maid said.

"They say the king has disappeared again," the first man continued.

"Probably just to watch his people suffer from the war," the second man said, "I bet that's the reason his own daughter left."

Naruto slammed the table.

"How do you know what's actually going on?" Naruto asked, "Did you work for the king?"

"We're just going by what we were told," the first man said.

"I would watch what you say young man," the second man said.

Naruto ended up beating the two men up.

"Hey!" the owner shouted, "I don't care if you are a customer! If you want to beat my customers up, take it outside!"

"Don't worry about me, I'm going," Naruto responded taking his supplies and headed off, "I'm going to fight the real criminal in this land."

Naruto headed out.

"Good ridence," the owner said.

"Um sir," the barmaid that was serving Naruto said, "He just left without paying."

"What?!" the owner yelled.

…

Naruto was walking away, but stopped when he sensed someone following him.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked turning to what just so happened to be Peli.

"Are you the captain that's helping Princess Vivi?" Peli asked.

"Yeah," Naruto responded, "Who are you?"

"My name is Peli. I'm one of the royal guards, and I saw your fight with that Jinchuriki," Peli responded, "I want to help you."

…

In Nanohana, Igaram arrived at the remain,

"The final rebellion has began. The boat was here … Princess Vivi and the others must have arrived safely …" Igaram said, "I must make haste … I only hope that I can be in time!"

…

4 hours was left until the rebellion reach Alubarna.

The Shinobi Pirates hit a problem.

"This Crab can't cross water?" Kiba responded.

"Stupid animal!" Suigetsu responded.

"It's not his fault, Moving Crabs are sand creatures, they can't stand water," Vivi explained.

"Um did you forget that some of us can't swim," Suigetsu responded.

"We'll need a strategy," Haku responded.

"Um, Shikamaru and I got a boat waiting for us," Ino responded.

"That's if Crocodile hasn't sunk it yet," Shikamaru said.

"Um, well Pincer said if the girls belly dance for him, he'll move faster," Chopper responded.

"I'm out," Yugito responded.

"Alright," Sakura responded.

Sakura did a little dance and the crab zoomed at high speed with hearts in it's eyes.

By miracle, once at the river, the crab started running on top of the water.

"Incredible," Lee responded.

"Not really," Killer Bee responded.

They ended going back to the shore.

"Now what?" Suigetsu asked.

"Let me try something," Haku responded.

Haku made the hand signs and hit the water.

"Ice Technique: Frozen Layer!" Haku shouted.

Layers of the water froze.

"It'll use up a lot of my chakra, but I should get us across as long as I keep freezing sections of the river," Haku responded.

"You're a life saver Haku!" Sakura cheered.

They started crossing the Ice-Bridge.

"Hey, shouldn't we worry about Monsters?" Suigetsu asked.

"Like what?" Kiba asked.

Suddenly a huge Catfish came out of the river.

"A Sandora Rare Catfish!" Vivi shouted, "We got to get out of here!"

"This trip is getting really troublesome," Shikamaru responded.

Yugito's body transform into a blue blazing chakra, as she made the hand sign.

"Lightning Technique: Lightning Storm!" Yugito and Killer yelled.

Clouds gathered and fired a huge lightning bolt down and hit the Catfish.

"You're a Lightning user!" Sasuke responded.

"And a fire user," Yugito responded.

"What was that power?" Sakura asked.

"This is my Jinchuriki mode," Yugito replied.

"Not every Jinchuriki mode is the same," Killer Bee responded.

"Hey, why are there Kong Fu Dugongs swiming toward us?" Ino asked.

They turned, and sure enough Kong Fu Dugongs were coming onto the Ice sheet.

"Wait a second? Aren't those the same Kong Fu Dugongs Naruto was training the other day?" Suigetsu asked.

Chopper talked to them.

"They say we can't let our fellow students perish," Chopper responded.

"Students?" Lee asked.

"But we're not one of Naruto's students," Sakura sweatdropped.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean by students?" Gai asked.

"Naruto took down a Kong Fu Dugong the other day, and since then they seen him as their master," Choji explained.

"He took down all of these?" Shikamaru asked.

"A Student's loyalty to their master is a great importance," Gai said.

"Yeah," Lee responded.

…

They ended up riding the knock out Catfish to the other side of the river with the Dugongs pulling,

"Now what?" Sakura asked, "Even with Eyelash we can't get there in time."

"There's a bunch of desert ducks coming our way!" Hinata shouted, "And one of them is Carue!"

"What?" Everyone responded.

Sure enough a bunch of desert ducks arrived and saluted them.

"This great, we can get to Alubarna faster," Ino responded.

"Okay," Everyone responded.

…

The 4th Kazekage, Kankaro, Temari, Mr. 1, Ms. Double Fingers, Mr. 2, Mr. 4, and Ms. Merry Christmas was waiting.

"Here they come!" Temari yelled, "They're coming here on Desert Ducks."

"Alright, remember who we're suppose to kill!" Lord Kazekage ordered, "Remember to leave the 8-tails Jinchuriki to me."

Mr. 4 took his cannon like gun and fired a ball.

The ball hit the desert next to the ducks and exploded, starting the battle for Alubarna.

* * *

**A/N:** Not every Jinchuriki mode will be the same considering each tail beast has their own unique power as well as shared powers.


	71. Battle Stages

**Battle Stages**

The Shinobi Pirates were dressed in the same clothes to confuse the Baroque works.

Now they were being attacked.

The Desert ducks and the camel separated in groups.

"They split up!" Ms. Merry Christmas shouted, "They're going to the different gates."

"They must be trying to distract us," Temari responded.

"Then stop them!" Lord Kazekage ordered.

"One of them is coming our way," Ms. Merry Christmas yelled, "It could be the princess!"

"No, the princess wouldn't be stupid enough to come straight here," Temari responded.

"I'll fight the one coming at us, you guys go and fight the others," Lord Kazekage ordered.

"Yes sir!" everyone responded and split up.

The groups spilt up immediately.

Lord Kazekage waited as one duck came to him.

"I was wondering when I'll fight you," Lord Kazekage told the person.

…

Temari floated in the air, using her fan.

Temari send a blast of wind that stopped three people.

Temari landed on the ground.

"You're fighting me now," Temari said.

…

Kankaro didn't have to go far as the person led their duck toward him.

"So you came to me," Kankaro responded.

"Only because I have some unfinish buisness with you," the person said.

…

Mr. 1 and Ms. Double fingers stopped 4 people.

"I hope you're ready to die," Mr. 1 said.

"Feelings mutual," one of the people said.

…

Mr. 2 stopped a cloak person and a camel.

"Looks like I get to have fun," Mr. 2 responded.

…

Mr. 4 and Ms. Merry Christmas stopped the last group.

"I hope you die!" Mr. 4 said.

…

However what the enemy didn't know was that Vivi wasn't with the group.

Instead, she was riding on Carue heading to the rebellion.

"_Please, be careful everyone,"_Vivi thought.

…

The cloaked people removed their cloaks, revealing who they were.

…

The 4th Kazekage was facing against Killer Bee.

"I was hoping to fight against you," Lord Kazekage replied, "Because before I kill you, you're going to tell me where's the location of the island base where you learn to control the 8-Tail's chakra."

"You won't stand a chance against me," Killer Bee rapped.

…

Temari was up against Ino Shikamaru and Choji.

"Well, it looks like I'm up against the 2nd Generation of Ino-Shika-Cho," Temari responded, "To bad only two of you know how to work together."

"Hey Choji, you think you're up to this?" Ino asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm not the same Choji you knew several years ago," Choji replied, "In fact, you might say I learn how to fight in ways that would make my dad impress."

"Good to hear," Shikamaru responded.

…

Kankaro was up against Haku.

"If it isn't the guy that ran away," Kankaro responded.

"This time is different," Haku responded.

"We'll see about that," Kankaro responded.

…

Mr. 2 was up against Suigetsu and Eyelash.

"Hey, you're the shark-like teeth guy!" Mr. 2 yelled.

"And you're a freak," Suigetsu responded.

…

Mr. 1 and Ms. Double Fingers were facing Sasuke Lee Sakura and Hinata.

"I'll deal with the two boys," Mr. 1 told Ms. Double Fingers, "You deal with the girls."

"Oh that's not fair," Ms. Double Fingers responded, "You'll have more fun beating them than I would against these two losers."

"Sakura, Hinata, watch your back," Sasuke warned.

"Right," Hinata responded.

"Uh … yeah," Sakura responded.

"What about me?" Lee asked.

"Help as best as you could, but don't get in my way," Sasuke responded grabbing his Katana.

…

Mr. 4 and Ms. Merry Christmas was up against Gai Chopper Juugo Kiba, Akamaru (Who was hiding in Kiba' cloak until the reveal), and Yugito.

"I think I'll fight …" Gai said.

"Gaia and Kiba, you and your dog take on Mr. 4," Yugito responded, "Chopper Juugo, you're with me."

"But I was going to suggest another order," Gai responded.

"Believe me, this is best this way," Yugito responded.

…Vivi…

"_I must stop the rebellion before it's too late,"_ Vivi thought as she rode on Carue, racing to the rebellion.


	72. Suigetsu's Power

**Suigetsu's Power**

The rebellion was charging toward the capital on horses and camels.

The Royal guards were ready to defend the palace.

Only one standing between the two was Vivi and Carue.

"_Leader, listen to what I have to say,"_ Vivi thought.

"All troops full speed ahead! We'll go straight through the South Gate! Then all the other gates will fall from the inside!" Kohza ordered, "Prepare yourselves!"

The men yelled in agreement.

"Stop Rebels!" Vivi yelled, "This fight has been set up!"

"Huh?" Kohza responded hearing her but didn't had a clear view.

Suddenly one of Baroque Work's men who was acting as part of the guards fired at the ground in front of Vivi causing a dust cloud to come up, before Kohza had a clear view.

"Hey! Did you see a silhouette up a head?" Kohza asked his men.

"Who cares? They've already started shooting!" the man responded.

…

"Now their vision is blocked," Vivi cried and turned to the castle, "Who would do such a thing?"

…

"Who gave you the order to fire!" the guard in charge with black robes and hair shouted.

"Sorry Chaka sir," the guard said.

…

Unaware that Vivi was in front of them, the rebels rode toward her.

"No! Please stop everyone!" Vivi yelled while coughing.

"Defeat the King, for the sake of the country!" someone shouted.

"Leader!" Vivi shouted.

…

Kohza heard Vivi's voice but didn't see anything.

"What is it Kohza?" one man asked.

"It's nothing," Kohza responded thinking, "_It must be my imagination."_

Kohza rode pass Vivi without seeing her.

"Leader!" Vivi shouted.

Someone shot at Vivi, but Carue jumped in front of her, and took the hit.

Meanwhile the Palace guards started shooting at the rebels.

…

Vivi stood in front of the injured Carue.

"You protected me Carue," Vivi said.

Carue remained unconscious.

"I'm sorry I let this happen … the rebellion has begun … but we can stop it! No matter how many times they push us back!" Vivi cried, "After all, that's what I learn from the Shinobi Pirates, to never give up."

"Vivi!" someone shouted.

Vivi turned to see Suigetsu riding a horse.

"Suigetsu!" Vivi responded.

"Get on," Suigetsu told her.

"_How can that be,"_ Vivi thought.

…Meanwhile…

Eyelash was hiding and came up to a puddle.

"Is it safe?" the puddle asked.

Eyelash nodded to Suigetsu.

Suigetsu formed out of the water and regain his shape.

"What an idiot. Didn't even think about my power," Suigestsu said.

Eyelash said something.

"I don't know what you're saying Eyelash, but I got to go find that freak!" Suigetsu responded getting on his duck, who for some reason stayed, and rode off with Eyelash following.

…

The fake Suigetsu was still with Vivi.

"That bird is done for! If we don't hurry, the battle's just going to get worse," fake Suigetsu said.

Vivi remembered how Suigetsu didn't quiet get along with Carue, but at least called him Carue.

"What's wrong?" fake Suigetsu asked, "Get on!"

"Suigetsu, prove yourself!" Vivi ordered.

"Are you doubting me?" Suigetsu asked and revealed his arm with the wrapping.

"No," Vivi responded.

Carue manage to get up and got Vivi on his back and started running off.

"Mr. Zero said they all had the same thing tied on their arms," the fake Suigetsu said as he touch his face and revealed to be Mr. 2 holding Suigetsu's sword, "I don't know how they found out, but Princess Vivi won't get away from me! Okama Dash!"

…

Vivi was riding on Carue remembering the plan.

…_Flashback…_

"Listen up! This copy cat Mr. 2's transformations are absolute. He could only turn into one of us and try to get Vivi at any moment," Sasuke told everyone, "If you feel like one of us is suspicious, take off the bandage and show the symbol."

Sasuke took off of the bandages and revealed an X symbol on his arm.

"Clever," Choji responded.

"Why can't it be a leaf symbol like on my headband?" Naruto asked.

"Because it would be too obvious if we used a symbol of the ninja core," Sasuke responded.

"Right," Haku responded.

…_End of Flashback…_

Vivi held on as tight as she could but noticed how hard it was for Carue to run.

"Don't hurt yourself Carue! You can't run in this state!" Vivi told Carue.

"I said you can't get away from me!" someone yelled.

Vivi turned to see Mr. 2 had manage to catch up.

Carue kept running, and instead of climbing the stairs, started going up the wall while flapping his wings, making it look like he was flying.

"That was amazing Carue," Vivi responded.

The relaxation was short as Mr. 2 started climbing the wall.

Carue got Vivi on the wall just to see the guards and rebels fighting.

"Get me to Chaka, Carue!" Vivi ordered.

"Quack," Carue replied as he started running with Mr. 2 following.

However, after getting out of the battle, Carue collapsed onto the ground.

"Carue!" Vivi shouted.

"I said resistance is futile!" Mr. 2 shouted.

Suddenly the duck Suigetsu was riding attack Mr. 2 by headbutting him.

Mr. 2 was send flying off into the ground.

Vivi look to see it was Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu!" Vivi cried as he got of his duck.

"Use my duck and Eyelash there to get out of here," Suigetsu responded.

"Eyelash?" Vivi responded and turned to see Eyelash was hiding, "Okay."

Suigetsu's desert duck carried Carue as Vivi rode on Eyelash.

"I'm possible! I killed you!" Mr. 2 yelled at Suigetsu.

"You couldn't kill me, even if you try," Suigetsu responded

"We'll see about that!" Mr. 2 yelled kicking Suigetsu.

Suigetsu turned into water.

"Hah! I knew it!" Mr. 2 said turning around.

However an arm grew out of the puddle and grabbed the Katana.

"What?" Mr. 2 responded turning around just for Suigetsu to use the end of his katana to strike him.

Mr. 2 collapsed into the ground.

"That power …" Mr. 2 responded, "It's exactly like his …"

"Who are you talking about?" Suigetsu asked.

"Mangetsu Houzuki," Mr. 2 replied.

"You knew my brother?" Suigetsu asked.

"Your brother?" Mr. 2 responded.

"Yes, my brother. My older brother," Suigetsu responded.

"Why is the younger brother of one of the legendary swordsmen with some pirates?" Mr. 2 asked.

"I choose to become a pirate," Suigetsu responded.

"Well, then I'll beat you!" Mr. 2 shouted going for some kicks.

Suigetsu turned into water and attack Mr. 2.

Mr. 2 tried some punches, but Suigetsu drawn out his sword and hit Mr. 2 causing him to bleed a little.

Mr. 2 then had an idea.

Mr. 2 transformed into Mangetsu.

"You won't hit your own brother would you?" Mr. 2 asked.

Suigetsu attack Mr. 2 again this time.

Mr. 2 manage to block Suigetsu's attacks.

"You attack your own brother?" Mr. 2 responded.

"One: Mangetsu been dead for years," Suigetsu responded, "And two: I'm trying to surpass my brother."

"So it's true, he is dead," Mr. 2 replied.

Suigetsu took out his brother's headband and tied it around his forehead.

Mr. 2 tried to attack Suigetsu again, but Suigetsu dodge the attacks.

Mr. 2 started puching and kicking Suigetsu causing him to turn into water.

"I know Mangetsu's weakness. As long as I attack you before you fully reform, you can't attack," Mr. 2 explained.

Every time Suigetsu tried to reform, Mr. 2 attack again.

"Now to finish you off!" Mr. 2 yelled as he stared spinning.

"Houzuki style: Sword Cut!" Suigetsu shouted.

Suigetsu disappeared before cutting Mr. 2.

"You give me no choice!" Mr. 2 said getting up.

He started sending kicks with his swan shoes.

Suigetsu blocked it with his Mizu blade.

"The beak of my shoe is made out of steel, and can do a lot of damage," Mr. 2 told Suigetsu.

Mr. 2 Jumped and extend his leg at Suigetsu.

Suigetsu dodge the attack and jumped.

Suigetsu jumped in the air and hit Mr. 2 with his sword.

"I lost," Mr. 2 said finally collapsing, "You're a better fighter."

"I still have a long way to go," Suigetsu responded, "To be honest, compare to Sasuke, I'm still a rooky."

"Why don't you finish me?" Mr. 2 asked.

"There's no point in killing someone who can't fight anymore," Suigetsu explained.

Thus the first battle was won by Suigetsu Houzuki.

* * *

**A/N: **I know says respect the reviewers, but word of advice, if you don't like a story you don't have to read it.

If you added a story to both Favorite Story and story/Author alert especially after reading the chapter that was recently updated and don't like it, then remove the story from the list as you CAN do that.

If you're going to skip to the chapter that was the latest to be updated, don't do that, otherwise you're not getting the whole story and you're just judging things from the only chapter you read that's not even the first chapter of the story.

These things are so simple, and yet some of you reviewers that send disrespectful reviews don't seem to get it. As much as us writers would love to gain views and reviews, and mention how many views and reviews we get, we're not forcing you to keep on reading the story.

Just as you have the right to say whatever you want about the story, you have the right to stop reading a story all together. But don't try to ruin a writer with disrespecting reviews after reading one random chapter instead of reading from beginning to end like a true reader would do.

A True reader reads a story from beginning to end, and doesn't skip to the end of the story. There's no harm in reviewing as you read each chapter, and if you don't like how the story is turning out while in the middle of the story, again, you can stop reading it. True readers doesn't have to keep reading a story they don't like, but they do have the right mind to start from the begginning of the story continue reading until they decided they don't want to read the story anymore.


	73. The Mole and the Batter

**A/N:** Each of the gate battle s and the battles in the capital will be in montague with each other. Meaning most of each battle will be taking place during the same time as the others. I'll be sure to tell you when the montogue is over.

* * *

**Devil Fruit Info**

**Clone Clone Fruit**

Allow the user to have the ability to transform into anyone they touched. However they can't attack while in transform form

**Force Force Fruit**

Allow the user to be able to control the force of gravity as well as other powers.

**Nibi Nibi Fruit**

Grant the user the power of the 2-tail cat, just as the Kyuubi Kyuubi Fruit grants the power of the 9-Tails Fox. If the user is the Jinchuriki of the 2-tail cat then the devil Fruit Grants them the power to control the 2-tail Cat's chakra. It's one of the Biju Devil Fruits.

* * *

**Mole and the Batter**

The group fighting Mr. 4 and Ms. Mery Christmas wasn't having any good luck.

Ms. Merry Christmas had transformed into a mole like hybrid and started digging under the ground.

Mr. 4 on other hand was using a gun that could transform into a dog.

It turned out that the gun was actually a hybrid of a gun and a dog thanks to the 'Inu Inu Fruit: Model Dachsund'

"We need to predict their movements," Gai said.

"I know that, just focus on that guy," Yugito responded.

Kiba Akamaru Chopper and Juugo were set for anything.

Chopper was in his human form.

Juugo was focus onto the ground.

Suddely a baseball came at them.

Gai kicked the ball out of the way.

Ball hit some of the rubbles and exploded.

"I can understand how a dog can become a clone, but how on earth can a dog be a weapon?" Kiba asked.

"I wonder," Gai said.

"What?" Kiba asked as Akamaru barked.

"I heard rumors that some organizations been experimenting in using devil fruit powers to transform a weapon," Gai explained.

"What the heck?" Kiba responded, "How can a weapon use a devil fruit?"

"I don't know, but apparently it can be possible," Gai replied, "That weapon of their's is proof of it."

The dog sneezed and fired a baseball at Mr. 4.

Mr. 4 used his bat to hit the baseball back at them.

Gai Kiba and Akamaru dodge the attack.

"If we focus on the batter, we still have to fight the weapon," Gai said, "If we fight the weapon, we still have to worry about the batter."

"Then how are we suppose to fight these guys?" Kiba asked.

"By dividing their combination," Gai explained as he grinned a toothy grin.

"Huh?" Kiba responded.

"We split up and fight the two together as individuals," Gai explained, "Divide their strength by half."

"Okay," Kiba replied.

"You fight the weapon, I'll fight the batter," Gai said and ran off.

"What?" Kiba yelled as Akamaru whimpered.

…

Yugito Juugo and Chopper were facing Ms. Merry Christmas.

"You three won't last long," Ms. Merry Christmas told them.

Ms. Merry Christmas' face and body transformed into a human-mole hybrid.

"Watch out you two, she has transformed again," Yugito told Chopper and Juugo.

Ms. Merry Christmas started digging underground.

Yugito made the hand sign and transformed into her Jinchuriki mode.

Suddenly a baseball came at them.

"What the …" Chopper responded.

Yugito forced Chopper out of the way as the baseball exploded.

"I thought the Gai and Kiba were taking care of the other one," Chopper responded.

"Apparently they're having a tough time," Juugo responded.

…

The dog-gun and Mr. 4 were using Ms. Merry Christmas' holes to their advantage.

Gai decided was trying to out beat Mr. 4, which was like a wack-a-mole only with Gai and Mr. 4.

"Where are they?" Kiba asked.

Akamaru sniffed the ground and barked.

"Yeah, I know. Their smell is coming from underground," Kiba replied.

The dog-gun came out of the ground and fired another baseball.

Kiba grabbed Akamaru and avoided the baseball.

It was now coming at Chopper again.

"Hey watch out!" Kiba shouted.

Chopper transformed into hybrid form and avoided the attack.

"Thanks Kiba!" Chopper yelled.

"Dynamic Kick!" Gai yelled and kicked Mr. 4.

However it barely did any damage.

"We need to distract them somehow," Kiba responded, "I got an idea."

…

Juugo saw how Mr. 4 was moving between holes.

"Yugito, you noticed what I have?" Juugo asked.

"Yeah," Yugito responded, "We just need to know the best place to hit them."

"Hey, where's Kiba?" Chopper asked.

They turned to see that Kiba and Akamaru were gone.

"Underground Fang Over Fang!" Kiba shouted.

…

A twister of chakra send the dog-gun out from under ground.

A second one shot out from underground and hit the dog-gun.

The second one disappeared and revealed to be Kiba as he tackled the dog-gun into the ground.

"We got it!" Kiba yelled.

The first chakra disappeared revealing to be Akamaru transformed into Kiba.

Mr. 4 popped out from underground to see his dog-gun held to the ground.

Gai used the time to hit Mr. 4 with some nun-chucks that he had.

…

"At least those two are handled," Juugo responded.

Ms. Merry Christmas suddenly came out from underground to attack Yugito.

Yugito dodge the attack barely.

Juugo tried to attack but Ms. Merry Christmas dug deep.

"_Maybe I can do something,"_ Chopper thought.

Chopper took out a rumble ball and ate it.

"Scope!" Chopper yelled as he took his scope position.

Chopper aimed around and stopped.

Chopper ran to one of the holes and stopped.

"Juugo! Bring the dog over here!" Chopper shouted.

"Okay!" Juugo responded.

Juugo grabbed the dog and forced him into the ground.

The dog sneeze a bomb/

There was a huge blast from underground.

Gai Yugito Juugo Chopper Kiba and Akamaru moved out of the way as the blast hit Mr. 4 and Ms. Merry Christmas.

However Mr. 4 the dog-gun and Ms. Merry Christmas were still standing after the blast.

"You survive?" Yugito asked.

"Of course we did," Ms. Merry Christmas responded, "We're not going to give up until your dead like your captain."

"What do you mean?" Yugito asked.

"I mean, no one has ever fought that Gaara kid and live to tell about it," Ms. Merry Christmas explained, "Your captain is no exception."

"Naruto …" Chopper responded shocked.

"Don't listen to that Mole-freak, Chopper," Kiba told him, "There is no way Naruto would be killed that easily."

"Oh really?" Ms. Merry Christmas responded.

"You don't know Naruto. He wouldn't give in a fight, no matter what the risk is," Kiba explained, "One day Naruto will be Kage, and he won't die until he achieves it!"

Akamaru barked in agreement.

Yugito Juugo and Gai smiled.

"A Kage! Don't make me laugh! You idiots don't know what it takes to even survive the Grand Line with that attitude," Ms. Merry Christmas told them, "Now die!"

Ms. Merry Christmas dug underground and came at Kiba and Akamaru.

"Separate!" Kiba yelled.

Kiba and Akamaru split up and started running.

Ms. Merry Christmas went after Kiba and manage to grab him.

"Get him Mr. 4!" Ms. Merry Christmas ordered.

"Akamaru! Dynamic Markings!" Kiba ordered.

Akamaru jumped out of no where and spin while peeing.

The Urine hit both Mr. 4 and the dog-gun in the eyes.

While Mr. 4 was trying to clean out his eyes Gai moved in and kicked Mr. 4 in high in the air.

Gai appeared behind Mr. 4 and grabbed him.

"Primary Lotas!" Gai shouted as he spinned Mr. 4 and his body into the ground.

Juugo use the time to partially transformed and took down the dog-gun.

"Why you!" Ms. Merry Christmas responded as she let go of Kiba.

"Horn Point!" Chopper yelled.

Chopper transformed into Reindeer form but with huge antlers.

Chopper charged at Ms. Merry Christmas.

Chopper hit her and lock her in his antlers.

"Chopper over here!" Yugito yelled.

Chopper change positions and charge torward Yugito.

"Lightning Technique: Lightning Bolt!" Yugito yelled as she made the hand signs.

Chopper threw Ms. Merry Christmas in the air as a bolt of lightning fired down.

The lightning bolt hit Ms. Merry Christmas directly.

After winning the group relaxed.

"Do you think Naruto is alright?" Chopper asked.

"Of course," Kiba responded.

"Well, we better head to the castle," Yugito told them.

"Right," Juugo agreed.

* * *

**A/N: **I know says respect the reviewers, but word of advice, if you don't like a story you don't have to read it.

If you added a story to both Favorite Story and story/Author alert especially after reading the chapter that was recently updated and don't like it, then remove the story from the list as you CAN do that.

If you're going to skip to the chapter that was the latest to be updated, don't do that, otherwise you're not getting the whole story and you're just judging things from the only chapter you read that's not even the first chapter of the story.

These things are so simple, and yet some of you reviewers that send disrespectful reviews don't seem to get it. As much as us writers would love to gain views and reviews, and mention how many views and reviews we get, we're not forcing you to keep on reading the story.

Just as you have the right to say whatever you want about the story, you have the right to stop reading a story all together. But don't try to ruin a writer with disrespecting reviews after reading one random chapter instead of reading from beginning to end like a true reader would do.

A True reader reads a story from beginning to end, and doesn't skip to the end of the story. There's no harm in reviewing as you read each chapter, and if you don't like how the story is turning out while in the middle of the story, again, you can stop reading it. True readers doesn't have to keep reading a story they don't like, but they do have the right mind to start from the begginning of the story continue reading until they decided they don't want to read the story anymore.


	74. Hinata's and Sakura Combination

**Devil Fruit Info**

**Mole-Mole Fruit  
(the one Ms. Merry Christmas ate)**

Grant the user the power to transform into a mole and have the power to dig through anything underground.

**Mutt-Mutt Fruit Model Dachshund  
(the one the Dog-gun ate)**

A devil Fruit that allows the user to transformed into a Dachshund Dog.

* * *

**Hinata's and Sakura Combination**

Sasuke Lee were facing Mr. 2 and Ms. Double Fingers.

"You really think you can stop us?" Ms. Double Fingers asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied.

"We will take you down," Mr. 1 said.

"So you say," Lee said.

"You haven't noticed but your 2 female friends have run off," Ms. Double Fingers said.

"Huh?" Sasuke and Lee responded.

They turned to see Sakura and Hinata was surely gone.

"It seems they ran away scared," Ms. Double Fingers said.

"It's unlike Hinata to run off like that," Lee said.

"I can understand Sakura doing that, but Hinata probably only went with her to make sure she doesn't run into trouble," Sasuke responded.

"Well time to go!" Ms. Double Fingers said as she threw a smoke bomb into the ground.

Smoke burst out and covered Ms. Double Fingers.

When it cleared Mr. 1 was the only one there.

"So you didn't go after your partner?" Sasuke asked.

"Even if I did, you'll use your Sharingan to track my movements," Mr. 1 responded.

…

Hinata and Sakura were in another part of the town.

"You see them?" Sakura asked Hinata as her Byakugan was active.

"Yeah, one of them is coming this way," Hinata responded, "I don't see Sasuke or Lee though."

"What are those two doing?" Sakura complained.

"We're going to have to fight them," Hinata responded.

"I don't know if I can," Sakura responded.

"Just remember what I told you back at the ship," Hinata responded.

"Right," Sakura responded.

…Flashback On the ship…

Sakura came up to Hinata and sighed.

"Hinata, I need to ask you a favor," Sakura requested.

"Sure, what is it?" Hinata asked.

"You can manipulate chakra, right?" Sakura asked.

"Well, yeah, chakra manipulation is common in Haki users," Hinata replied.

"Well … months ago I found out I had the ability to manipulate chakra. Only thing is that I was only taught how to use it to climb trees," Sakura responded, "Out of the crew, I'm most useless, even with that technique, and I want to find a way to use my ability some more."

"I see," Hinata responded.

"I would ask Naruto or Kiba, but only technique Naruto knows that involves Chakra is the Rasengan and he can only use it in Jinchuriki mode, and only chakra techniques Kiba knows is best fitted with him, not me."

"I can understand," Hinata responded, "I'll try to help you, but to help you developped your own techniques."

"I see," Sakura responded, "Thanks Hinata."

"First thing you need to know is chakra techniques can be unique to the skills you already have," Hinata explained, "If you can find a way to fuse your chakra manipulation to your own skill, you make your skills stronger."

_...End of Flashback…_

"_The only other skill I have is my strength. But I haven't quiet mastering my chakra manipulation ability with it,"_ Sakura thought.

"Sakura watch out!" Hinata yelled.

"Huh?" Sakura responded.

Suddenly needles broke through the wall.

Hinata moved Sakura out of the way, but at the same time took a scratch.

spikes broke through the wall in a pattern before it was destroyed.

Ms. Double Fingers came out of the hole.

"You two are pretty useless," Ms. Double Fingers told them as spikes were coming off her arm, "How do you like my Spike-Spike Devil Fruit?."

"So you can grow spikes?" Hinata asked.

"That's right. Not even gentle fist would be affective against me," Ms. Double Fingers explained.

"We'll still beat you," Sakura responded.

"Suite yourself," Ms. Double Finger responded, "Spike-Spike Dual Strand!"

Ms. Double Finger's hands turned into two long spikes.

She send multiple slashes at Sakura and Hinata.

Hinata and Sakura dodge the attack.

Sakura rolled away as Hinata went for a strike.

"Gentle fist!" Hinata yelled going for a strike.

Ms. Double Fingers dodge the strike by jumping in the air and landed ontop a bridge that was above them.

She was standing on the bottom of the bridge upside down.

"Nice try, but I know the style of the Hyuuga Clan's Gentle fist," Ms. Double Finger said, "Now, are you going to die nicely, or would I have to use some force?"

"How are you able to do that?" Sakura asked, "Are you a chakra manipulator?"

"Oh please, even if I was, why would I use such a useless ability?" Ms. Double Fingers replied.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw spikes coming off her feet that was dugged into the bridge.

"She's using spikes to do that," Hinata responded.

"Cleaver," Ms. Double Finger responded.

The spikes on Ms. Double Finger's feet retreated causing her to fall.

Ms. Double Finger curled up and spikes came out from her whole body.

"Spike-Spike: Hanging Golden hook!" Ms. Double Finger yelled.

"Sakura, stay beside me!" Hinata ordered.

"Okay," Sakura responded.

"I'm telling you it's pointless!" Ms. Double Finger yelled, "I know every Hyuuga Clan Technique!"

"Chakra Technique: Defensive 8-Trigram 64-Palms!" Hinata yelled.

Hinata started swinging her arms around sending streams of chakra through the air.

Hinata started moving her body around in one place while swiping her hands.

Hinata summoned more chakra streams with each swipe until it formed a wall of chakra.

Ms. Double Finger hit the wall and was repelled off.

"Incredible!" Sakura responded.

Ms. Double Finger got back up, slightly beat up from the hit.

"That technique … that wasn't a usual Hyuuga Clan Technique," Ms. Double Finger responded.

"That's because I developped it myself," Hinata panted.

"Oh really! Well it looks to me that technique takes a lot out of you," Ms. Double Finger responded.

"_I haven't mastered reserving chakra in the technique. I only have enough chakra for one more,"_ Hinata thought.

"Thanks Hinata, but reserve your chakra," Sakura told her, "I think I can handle her for a while."

"How big of you. But from what I can see, you're the weakest between the two of you," Ms. Double Finger told Sakura.

"Let me tell you something about me. I was raised by a former Marine officer: Bellemere. After she was killed by some pirates, I became a pirate thief in order to steal money from pirates in order to buy back my town," Sakura responded, "I learn from my experience that as strong as you are alone, you can be even stronger when you're with your friends."

"Oh really. I feel sorry for you," Ms. Double Finger said.

Ms. Double Finger rose her foot and a spike grew down from her foot.

She used it to lift herself up as another spike grew.

Ms. Double Finger used them to come at Sakura.

Sakura focus chakra to her feet and ran.

"That won't work," Ms. Double Finger told her.

Sakura then took a step on the wall and started climbing it.

Once high enough, Sakura jumped off the wall.

"What?" Ms. Double Finger responded.

Sakura focus chakra to her fist and punched Ms Double Finger with force.

"It worked!" Sakura responded.

"Great job Sakura," Hinata congraduated.

"You just got lucky," Ms. Double Finger responded.

Spikes formed from Ms. Double Finger's hair.

"Spike Spike Sea Urchin!" Ms. Double Finger yelled as she came at Sakura.

Sakura manage to dodge the attack.

Ms. Double Finger hit the wall, and created another hole.

"Let's try again!" Ms. Double finger said as she came out.

Her arms turned into spike muscles.

Ms. Double Finger went for more strikes.

Sakura kept dodging the attack.

Ms. Double Finger kept attacking until she had Sakura pinned to a corner.

"Now die!"Ms. Double Finger told Sakura.

Suddenly she felt sharp blows in the back.

The spikes ended up render useless.

"How?" Ms. Double Finger responded and turned to Hinata.

"I was waiting for the opportunity to strike," Hinata responded.

"And now for my blow!" Sakura said.

Sakura send a chakra full punch and hit Ms. Double Fingers.

Ms. Double Fingers was sent flying into a wall.

"We won," Sakura responded.

"Yes we did," Hinata responded.


	75. Sasuke Hidden Ability

**Devil Fruit Info**

**Spike-Spike Fruit**

Grant the user the ability to grow spikes from any part of their body.

* * *

**Sasuke Hidden Ability**

Mr. 1 came at Sasuke full speed.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

"I'll handle this!" Lee said.

Lee was about to attack Mr. 1 who raised his arm.

However Sasuke jumped between the two and blocked it with his Katana.

The Katana and Mr. 1's arm was locked in like two swords trying to hold each other back.

Mr. 1 and Sasuke pushed each other back.

"How?" Lee responded.

"You ate a devil fruit, haven't you?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right. I ate the Dice Dice Fruit," Mr. 1 replied, "I'm like a sword."

"Dice-Dice Fruit?" Sasuke asked.

"That's what I just say," Mr. 1 replied, "You're the former bounty hunter Sasuke Uchiha, aren't you?"

"Former Bounty Hunter?" Lee asked.

"That's right," Sasuke responded, "Why would you care?"

"You killed Mr. 7," Mr. 1 responded.

"Oh … that … that was Juugo's doing, and that's only because that idiot set him off," Sasuke responded, "I tried to warn him not to push his luck on Juugo."

Mr. 1 came at Sasuke again using his arms as blades.

Sasuke blocked it again.

Mr. 1 kept attacking Sasuke but Sasuke kept blocking him.

Lee moved in for a kick.

"Leaf Huricane!" Lee yelled spinning.

Lee kicked Mr. 1 but barely did a thing.

"Nice try," Mr. 1 told him.

"What?"

"Lee get back!" Sasuke ordered.

Sasuke had use the time to jump back and made some hand signs.

"Fire Technique: Fire Blast!" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke took a deep breath and blew a fire blast at Mr. 1.

Mr. 1 appeared from the flames unhurt.

"You're immune to my sword attacks and fire blast," Sasuke responded.

"That's right. My body is harder than steel, and strong enough to resist fire," Mr. 1 explained.

"And … because of your devil Fruit, if I tried immobilizing you with wires for dragonflame, you'll just cut through them," Sasuke responded.

"Again correct," Mr. 1 responded.

"So physical attacks has no affects at all," Lee responded.

"I won't be defeated by a mere swordsman or anyone else," Mr. 1 explained.

Mr. 1 turned his fingers into blades and attack Sasuke.

Sasuke did the best as he could to block each attack.

Mr. 1 kept attacking by turning his body parts into blades.

Sasuke kept barely dodging the attacks.

Lee tried again for another kick.

Mr. 1 turned his leg into a blade and kicked back.

Sasuke tackled Lee out of the way.

"Are you crazy? You know normal attacks won't work on him!" Sasuke yelled.

"Even if that's true, I won't give up!" Lee responded.

"Geez. No wonder you're an old friend of Naruto's," Sasuke responded, "Do you at least have any abilities?"

"No, I don't," Lee responded.

"Are you kidding me?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm not," Lee responded.

"Are you two done bickering with each other?" Mr. 1 asked.

"Just stay back!" Sasuke told Lee and moved in at Mr. 1.

Mr. 1 blocked Sasuke and threw him off.

"_How am I suppose to beat my brother, if I can't even take this guy down,"_ Sasuke thought.

…_Flashback…_

"Father! I need to know how to cut through any metal," young Sasuke requested.

Fugaku sighed knowing it was coming.

"There are few people who been able to cut through metal, some of these people are nature users," Fugaku said.

"Like fire?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, but these natures are known to have two affects," Fugaku explained, "One of them is wind … the other, is almost unheard of, but is possible to use …"

"Which one is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Lightning," Fugaku replied.

"Lightning? I thought that can only be use to shock people?" Sasuke asked.

"True, but few lightning users has been able to discover the true potential of lightning. The Potential to cut through almost anything, except against wind nature techniques," Fugaku explained, "However there hasn't been a single Uchiha that been able to become a lightning user."

"Right," Sasuke responded.

…_End of Flashback…_

"_If I'm going to get stronger, I need the power to cut things like lightning and wind users."_ Sasuke thought.

"Hury up and make a move, otherwise killing you won't be fun," Mr. 1 told him.

Sasuke grabbed his katana, unaware that sparks traveled from his hand into the blade.

Lee threw some rocks at Mr. 1.

Mr. 1 used his power to cut through each rock.

"Uchiha Style: 1 Sword Thousand strike!" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke moved in and started sending slashes.

Mr. 1 blocked each one.

However, neither of them noticed more electricity had traveled through Sasuke's Katana.

"Dice Dice spinning blades!" Mr. 1 shouted.

Blades form on Mr. 1's arm and started spinning.

Mr. 1 attack Sasuke.

However Sasuke block Mr. 1's attack with his katana.

"I won't give up until I win!" Sasuke said.

Electricity burst in the katana causing it to charge.

"What?" Mr. 1 responded.

Sasuke threw his arms off and cut through Mr. 1.

Sasuke look at his Katana surprised.

"What just happened?" Lee asked.

"I don't know," Sasuke responded.

"You're a lightning user," Mr. 1 replied.

"A lightning user … how is that possible?" Sasuke asked.

"It seems that you have hidden ability," Mr. 1 explained, "I'm surprise it took you this long to realize it."

"A hidden ability," Sasuke responded.

"That's crazy," Lee responded.

"I don't care if it is," Sasuke said grabbing his katana causing another spark, "I'll take him down."

"Don't think that one hit will affect!" Mr. 1 shouted as he ran at Sasuke.

Sasuke moved in and cut through Mr. 1 with his lightning power.

Mr. 1 collapsed on the ground unconscious.

"And that's how I win," Sasuke said sheathing his sword.

Thus another win for the Shinobi Pirates.


	76. Ice Demon Haku

**Ice Demon Haku**

Haku and Kankaro were facing each other.

A bead of sweat ran down Haku's face.

"_This guy is a puppet user,"_ Haku thought, "_I have to be on guard with him."_

"Hey!" Kankaro yelled.

"What is it?" Haku asked.

"Your captain … he's a Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails right?" Kankaro asked.

"Yeah," Haku responded.

"What kind of guy is he exactly?" Kankaro asked.

"Why would you care?" Haku asked back.

"I'm just curious if he ever threatened you guys life," Kankaro responded.

"No he doesn't," Haku responded, "Naruto only threaten those that threaten his friends and himself."

"Really? How a strong would you say he is?" Kankaro asked.

"Strong enough to find a way to survive any situation," Haku said, "Why are you questioning me about Naruto?"

"I'm just curious about other Jinchurikis," Kankaro responded.

"Why? Are you scared of your brother or something?" Haku asked.

"What?" Kankaro responded.

"It just seems odd to me that your brother turned out the way he is when he had a family," Haku explained, "Only way I could think that Gaara was the way I was told he is, was if his family were scared of him, and didn't trust him."

"What do you know? How do you know what it's like to be threatened by blood family member?" Kankaro asked.

"I understand more than you think," Haku replied (**A/N:** Haku's life was threatened by his father).

"Let's end this conversation and battle for real!" Kankaro challenged Haku.

"Very well," Haku agreed.

Kankaro pulled out his top puppet: Crow.

Haku pulled out his Sinbols.

"Is that it?" Kankaro asked.

"Yeah," Haku replied.

"Oh man, this will end quickly," Kankaro responded.

Kankaro send chakra strings from his fingers to Crow.

"_Not as fast as you think,"_ Haku thought.

With a twitch of Kankaro's fingers, Crow flew right at Haku.

Crow moved one of his arms up.

The hand bend upwards revealing a compartment.

A knife came out from the compartment.

Haku dodge the knife with high speed.

"What?" Kankaro responded.

"You'll need to move faster than that to defeat me," Haku said from behind Kankaro.

Haku send a punch at Kankaro.

Kankaro ducked and dodge the punch.

"_Darn it! He already knows my weakness,"_ Kankaro thought.

Haku moved in for another strike.

However, Crow came down on Haku forcing him to dodge.

"Looks like I'll need to use my other puppet!" Kankaro said taking out the second puppet.

He unwrapped the bandages around it and revealed a puppet with a large compartment like chest area.

"Another puppet?" Haku asked.

"That's right. Only this one is named Black Ant," Kankaro explained.

"_I have a feeling that I'll need to avoid this one,"_ Haku thought.

Crow came at Haku again.

Haku dodge the attack.

"Why don't you use that ability of yours?" Kankaro asked, "What's wrong? Can you use it in a desert?"

"_It's not that simple,"_ Haku thought.

Suddenly Black Ant appeared behind Haku.

It opened an apartment and strings fired out.

The strings caught Haku and pulled him into the compartment.

The door shut before Haku could get out.

"This is where you die!" Kankaro threatened.

Crow broke apart in pieces.

Each joint formed blades and came at Black Ant.

…

"_Just focus,"_ Haku thought.

…_Flashback…_

Zabuza was training a 12 year old Haku.

"When an enemy has you in their trap, what do you do?" Zabuza asked.

"I used my jutsu to break myself out," Haku replied.

"What if you don't have any water to use?" Zabuza asked.

"I don't know," Haku replied.

"Then you need to figure out how," Zabuza responded.

"Is it possible to get water from other sources?" Haku asked.

"There was, but only one person been able to achieve it," Zabuza replied, "That's the ability to to call on water from the air itself. Since then, no one else been able to achieve it."

…_End of Flashback…_

"_If it's possible to master summoning water from air, then I can win,"_ Haku thought.

…

The blades from crow went through the slots into the compartment of Black Ant.

"There's no way he survived that," Kankaro said.

However water leaked from Black ant.

"What?" Kankaro responded.

Kankaro opened the compartment and revealed an ice form of Haku before it melted into water.

"But how?" Kankaro responded.

"Because I can create clones out of ice," Haku responded.

"What?" Kankaro responded.

Haku punched Kankaro into the ground.

Kankaro got up, still shock.

"That's impossible! We're no where near a source of water!" Kankaro responded.

"You forgot. Water can be found anywhere. Even in a desert air," Haku responded.

"You created Ice out of thin air," Kankaro responded, "That's impossible! Only the 2nd Hokage been able to summon water out of the air."

"Well it looks like I'm the second person that been able to do that," Haku responded.

Haku made some hand sign.

"Ice Technique: Ice Mirrors!" Haku yelled.

Ice form from the water vapors in the air and formed mirrors.

Haku fuse himself with the ice mirrors.

"Now that I have you unarm, I can show you my true power and speed," Haku said.

Haku jumped from mirror to mirror and threw sinbols at Kankaro.

When it was over, Haku allowed the ice melt into water.

Kankaro was barely conscious.

"You're not going to kill me?" Kankaro asked.

"No, you're not worth it," Haku responded.

"Why?" Kankaro asked.

"You told me I don't know what it's like to have a blood relative threatened, but you're wrong," Haku explained, "I grew up on an island where people with abilities were feared. Cause of it, when my father found out about my ability, he tried to kill me."

"I didn't know," Kankaro responded.

"That's because I don't share my past to just anyone. Only two people I told that story too who understood me. One of them is the man who took care of me after I had nothing. The other was Naruto Uzumaki," Haku explained, "Honestly, Naruto has a gift to help people when they need it."

Haku headed to the town as Kankaro watch.

"_Maybe Gaara's behavior wasn't because of the 1-tail. Maybe it was because Temari and I never took the chance to understand him,"_ Kankaro thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I decided to have Haku learn how to summon water from air itself. I figured it would come in handy.


	77. Choji's Determination

**Choji's Determination**

Temari was up against Ino Shikamaru and Choji.

"It been a while Choji," Temari greeted, "Last time I saw you, you and your crewmates were going to little garden."

"You know her?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, she invaded our ship," Choji replied.

"I tried to warn you about continuing defying Crocodile," Temari responded.

"Watch out guys, she's an A-class Wind User," Choji warned.

"Great, that just makes things annoying," Shikamaru responded.

"If we possess her, we can capture her easily," Ino responded.

"Yeah, but I doubt she'll make it that simple," Shikamaru responded, "We'll need her to let her guard down while she's on the ground."

"Then leave it to me," Choji responded.

"Are you sure Choji?" Ino asked.

"You haven't seen me use my full abilities yet," Choji explained.

"Oh so I'm going to fight you," Temari said.

"That's right!" Choji responded, "Expand-Expand: Body!"

Choji's body grew into a huge ball.

"Wind Technique: Sand Storm!" Temari yelled.

"Expand-Expand Human Boulder!" Choji shouted.

Choji started spinning in a form of a boulder.

Temari waved her fan and send a blast of wind that send sand flying.

The sand didn't seem to affect Choji as he kept spinning at her.

Temari jumped on her fan and flew in the air.

Temari dodge Choji, causing him to hit the wall of sand.

Choji transform back to normal.

"Is that all you can do?" Temari asked sarcastically.

"Expand-Expand Drop Kick!" Choji yelled raising his foot in the air.

Choji's leg increased in size.

Choji's leg drop down above Temari.

Temari barely dodge the attack.

"Expand-Expand Hand Chop!" Choji yelled.

Choji swiped his hand as it increased in size.

Temari closed her fan and avoided the attack.

"Whoa! Go Choji," Ino responded.

"It's not over yet," Shikamaru responded.

"Wind Technique: Wind Scythe!" Temari yelled waving her fan.

A blast of cutting wind came at Choji.

Choji took a defensive stance as he took a direct hit.

Temari kept waving her fan, causing the wind to grow stronger.

The wind grew strong enough to lift Choji a few feet in the air.

At the same time the slashes of the wind was cutting through Choji's body causing him to yell in pain.

"Choji!" Ino yelled.

"This isn't good," Shikamaru responded.

Temari finally ended her technique as Choji fell and hit the ground.

"This is pathetic," Temari responded and turned to Shikamaru and Ino, "Now for you two."

"No," Choji suddenly said.

Temari turned back to Choji and saw that he was starting to get up.

"I won't give up," Choji said, "I gone through too much to give up now!"

Choji struggled as he remember his friends.

Choji remembered Zeff, Gin, the ship-Restaurant and it's workers, Jiriaya, Naruto, the rest of the Shinobi Pirate, Vivi, Carue, Igaram, and his parents.

"…_every member of my crew are friends, and no one hurts my friends,"_ Choji remembered what Naruto told Sakura once.

"And I won't allow anyone to hurt my friends either!" Choji said as he stood up.

"You want another beating?" Temari asked.

"Expand Expand Human Boulder!" Choji yelled.

Choji's body expanded and he started spinning.

Only this time Choji was spinning the opposite direction than usual.

Choji turned around and headed at Temari.

"What is Choji up too?" Ino asked.

"I think I know," Shikamaru replied.

Temari opened her fan and jumped in the air.

"Expand-Expand Human Boulder Jump!" Choji yelled.

Choji somehow jumped in the air and came at Temari.

Temari was force to jump off her fan.

"Wind Technique: Wind Scythe!" Temari yelled as she started waving her fan.

Temari summoned a blast of wind scythes.

However it didn't affected Choji as he continue spinning.

Temari closed her fan and tried to use it to block Choji's attack.

Temari and Choji hit the ground at the same time.

Choji transformed back to normal as he and Temari breath heavily.

"You're dead!" Temari said picking up her fan.

Suddenly Temari froze as if paralyze from where she was standing.

"Capture complete," Shikamaru said as his shadow had extended and attach to Temari's, "Ino now!"

Ino aimed her hands at Temari.

"Soul Soul Possession!" Ino yelled.

Temari felt as if something hit her before she lost conscious.

Ino passed out but Shikamaru grabbed her.

Temari looked up and smirked.

"Soul Possession complete," Temari said, "Thanks to you Choji."

"Right," Choji agreed.

It turned out that Ino's soul had transferred to Temari's body and took over her body.

Choji and Shikamaru tied up Temari before Ino released her technique.

…

Temari regained conscious and saw that Choji Ino and Shikamaru were gone but she was tied up.

"I guess I lost," Temari responded, "Who would have thought."

* * *

**A/N:** So you know the first quarter of the next chapter will be in the montague but then the rest is out of it. I'll reveal it by showing how the other groups are doing after their battle.

For those who haven't kept track, the next battle is Killer Bee vs. the 4th Kazekage.


	78. Threat in the Shadows

**Threat in the Shadows**

Killer Bee and the 4th Kazekage faced each other.

"Yo, you better be ready to face the consequences of your action," Killer Bee rapped.

"Rap all you want, but I have experience in dealing with Jinchurikis," the 4th Kazekage explained.

"One question about that, why haven't you try and search for the Ichibi-Ichibi Fruit?" Killer Bee asked.

"You don't understand," the 4th Kazekage responded, "Ever since the first Jinchuriki of Shukaku, the Kazekages been looking for that fruit, but never succeeded."

"So you just give up?" Killer Bee asked.

"No. If anything, I was the most determined to find that fruit," the 4th Kazekage explained.

"Hmm," Killer Bee responded.

"Ever since Shukaku was sealed in Gaara, I regretted it. Not because he was a hopeless case, but because he was my son," the 4th Kazekage explained, "I'm the reason my son is the way he is, because I let my own son look up to the Shukaku instead of me."

"Then why did you work with Crocodile when you know he'll use Gaara?" Killer Bee asked.

"Because Crocodile promised me that if I let him use my children, he'll use all his resource to track down the Ichibi-Ichibi Fruit," the 4th Kazekage explained, "I knew if the other Kages knew the truth, they wouldn't listen, and tell me that I'm a fool. That's why my children and I been acting out outside the Ninja Core."

"Well your struggle ends here," Killer bee responded.

Red chakra surrounded Killer Bee and formed a cloak of a bull with 1-tail.

"You're right about one thing. You should of given your son the caring concern he needed," Killer Bee said.

Killer Bee moved in to punch.

"Gold Dust Technique: Gold Dust Wall!" the 4th Kazekage shouted aiming his hand.

A wall of what seem to be gold sand rose in a wall.

Killer Bee hit the wall and barely cracked it.

Killer Bee jumped back.

"That ability …" Killer Bee responded.

"That's right, I have the ability of the rare 3rd type of Nature user ability," 4th Kazekage replied, "I have the ability to summon Gold dust."

"It can't last forever," Killer Bee said, "I think it's time for my deadly techniques!"

Killer Bee pulled out a scroll and opened it, revealing 8 seals.

Killer Bee broke the seals and 8 short swords came out.

Then he threw each sword in the air and expertly use each joint in his shoulder-neck area, arm pits, elbows leg and hip as well as his mouth to grab each of his swords.

"Stage 1 Jinchuriki Sword Style!" Killer Bee said.

Killer Bee came at the 4th Kazekage with each sword.

The 4th Kazekage dodge what he can and used his gold dust to block as well.

During the strikes, Killer Bee manage to cut some of the 4th Kazekage's robes as well as skin.

The 4th Kazekage manage to jump back.

He pulled off his robes revealing to wear a black body suite with grey vest on.

The 4th Kazekage made some series of hand signs.

"Gold Dust Technique: Gold Dust Tsunami!" the 4th Kazekage yelled.

The 4th Kazekage summoned a wall wave of Gold dust.

Killer Bee jumped and barely avoided the attack.

Suddenly someone started clapping.

Killer Bee and 4th Kazekage turned to a man in 50s but look younger, with white skin, snake like eyes, black long hair, wearing a yellow shirt and black pants.

"That was entertaining. No really it was,"the man said, "I can see why you two are so powerful."

… (out of montogue)

Juugo Chopper Kiba Akamaru Gai and Yugito were heading to town.

Juugo sense a presence of the man he saw back at Nanahana.

"_Kimimaro,"_ Juugo thought.

"Hey! What's up? Yugito asked Juugo.

"I need to check something," Juugo responded and ran off.

"Juugo!" Chopper shouted.

"He'll be fine," Kiba said, "Juugo is stronger than he seems."

"Yeah, but something isn't right," Gai responded.

"Come on, we still need to go find the others," Yugito responded.

Little did they know, they were followed by a man with 6 arms.

…

Sakura and Hinata finally met up with Sasuke and Lee.

"Oh Sakura, you're alright!" Lee cried for joy.

"No thanks to you," Sakura complained.

"Hey, we had our hands full as well," Sasuke told Sakura, "Come on, our mission isn't over yet."

"Right," everyone agreed.

A girl with red hair was listening to everything they said.

…

Suigetsu was wandering lost through the town.

Only people he could ask were fighting enemies.

Somehow during the search, Suigetsu ended up at another gate.

"Where am I?" Suigetsu yelled.

…

Haku was heading into town when he heard Suigetsu.

Haku rushed to find Suigetsu complaining.

"Suigetsu!" Haku yelled.

Suigetsu turned to see it was Haku.

"Haku, where were you?" Suigetsu asked.

"Fighting an enemy. How did you get here?" Haku asked.

"I kind of got lost," Suigetsu explained.

"Alright, well we found each other, so let's go find everyone," Haku told him.

"Lead the way!" Suigetsu agreed.

…

A man that seem to have another head in the back of his head was watching them.

…

Ino Shikamaru and Choji were heading to the palace.

"First thing we should do is find our fathers," Shikamaru told them, "If there are people who can help us, its them."

"Right," Ino responded.

"Dad," Choji responded.

"Come on," Shikamaru told them.

…

A fat man was watching them with least interest.

…

Killer Bee and the 4th Kazekage were now distracted by the man facing them.

"Orochimaru," the 4th Kazekage said.

The man smirked in response.

That's right, the man was the last of the legendary three Saunin (from Tsunade's memory) Orochimaru.

"Don't stop on my account," Orochimaru responded.

"_**Killer Bee, that man being here isn't a good thing,"**_ Gyuki warned Killer Bee.

"_I know,"_ Killer Bee thought.

"What is one of the legendary three Sanin doing here?" the 4th Kazekage asked.

"I was hoping to find my next body, but instead I found a war waging," Orochimaru responded, "I couldn't miss on all the pain and suffering."

"Well you're under arrest for the crimes you made in posed of the Ninja Core and the 3rd Hokage!" Killer Bee warned.

"Oh …" Orochimaru responded.

"I have to agree with my enemy here," the 4th Kazekage said.

"I love to see you try," Orochimaru responded.

"Gold Dust Technique: Gold Dust Grab!" the 4th Kazekage yelled.

The gold dust formed into an extended hand coming at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru dodge the attack with ease.

Killer Bee came at Orochimaru came at him full speed with his swords.

Orochimaru opened his mouth and pulled out a long sword.

Orochimaru used it to block Killer Bee's strikes.

The 4th Kazekage continue his attempts. but Orochimaru kept avoiding.

Suddenly someone snuck up on the 4th Kazekage and stabbed him right through the back to the chest.

The 4th Kazekage coughed up blood and turned to see it was a young man with silver hair.

"Who …" the 4th Kazekage barely said.

"Your death bed," the man said.

…

Killer Bee noticed that the sudden dust has ended and turned to see that the young man had stabbed the 4th Kazekage.

Orochimaru stopped his attacks.

"Nice job Kimimaro," Orochimaru complimented.

…

Kimimaro removed the weapon from the 4th Kazekage causing him to collapse.

Kimimaro's weapon looked like a bone with a spike at the end.

"Is that …" Killer Bee responded.

"Bone? Yes. You see, Kimimaro ate the Bone Bone Fruit," Orochimaru explained, "Weird Fruit, as it can allow the user to turn their bones into weapons as well as generate new bones, but it's quite useful."

"I see," Killer Bee responded, "So your real action was to kill me and the 4th Kazekage."

"No, only the 4th Kazekage," Orochimaru replied, "And keep you alive to pass on my message to the other 5 Kages, that I'm back."

"You monster," Killer Bee responded.

"Call me what you want, but I have my best men across this capital spying on the pirate crew," Orochimaru explained, "When the time comes, I'll leave my mark on one of them as well."

"Then why not now?" Killer Bee asked.

"Because, I want observe them first," Orochimaru explained, "I want to see what they can do."

"Kimimaro!" someone yelled.

…

Kimimaro turned to see Juugo was running to him.

Juugo stopped seeing him.

"It been a long time Juugo," Kimimaro greeted, "I heard some interesting things about you."

"Kimimaro …" Juugo responded.

…_Flashback…_

Child-Juugo was wondering town to town alone.

Juugo had already met Tsunade and recieve the drug, but even with it, he couldn't master his ability.

He finally stopped in hunger.

"You shouldn't be out here," someone said.

Juugo turned to see Kimimaro, who was about the same age as him.

"Get away from me! I'm dangerous!" Juugo threatened.

"No, you're just mis-understood," Kimimaro responded, "Just like me."

"What?" Juugo responded.

A bone came out of Kimimaro's hand.

"Come with me, and I'll help you achieve your goal," Kimimaro told him.

Juugo nodded and followed Kimimaro.

…

After 3 years, Juugo was able to partially transform.

Kimimaro was also able to control Juugo when he reached his berserk mode.

Juugo and Kimimaro grew to look at each other as brothers.

Now Kimimaro was planning to go.

"You're going without me?" someone asked.

Kimimaro turned to see Juugo.

"I taught you everything I can, but now it's up to you to find your own purpose in life," Kimimaro explained.

"I don't understand, I been looking up to you as a brother, and now you're leaving," Juugo explained.

"You'll understand one day Juugo," Kimimaro explained, "Take care Juugo."

…_End of Flashback…_

"You left without saying goodbye," Juugo said, "I spend so many days looking for you, and yet it seemed that you just disappeared."

"You still don't understand," Kimimaro responded.

"I understand well enough that you were still searching for your own purpose!" Juugo responded.

"Kimimaro! Time to go!" Orochimaru ordered.

"See you in another time Juugo," Kimimaro told Juugo.

"Wait!" Killer Bee yelled.

Orochimaru and Kimimaro made the hand sign and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

…

Killer Bee and Juugo surrounded the 4th Kazekage who was barely alive.

"Killer Bee, I want … to ask you … a favor …"the 4th Kazekage breathed heavily, "I need you … to pass a message … to my children … especially Gaara …"

Killer Bee seemed interested.

"Should we? He was our enemy," Juugo responded.

"That maybe so, but he's a member of the Ninja Core, and as members of the Ninja Core we must honor the dying wish of another member, no matter if they turned against us," Killer Bee explained.

Killer Bee kneeled down to hear what the 4th Kazekage told him.

After he was done Killer Bee nodded.

"I'll follow your order, this one last time," Killer Bee replied.

"Thank you," the 4th Kazekage said with his final breath.

Then the 4th Kazekage died then and there.

Killer Bee took out a scroll and opened it, revealing it was blank.

"What are you doing?" Juugo asked.

"He may of been our enemy, but he's still the 4th Kazekage. It's my duty to return him to HQ after we're done here," Killer Bee explained.

Killer Bee drew some symbols on the scroll.

Then he placed the Fourth Kazekage on the scroll.

Finally Killer Bee made some hand signs and placed his hands on the corpse.

The 4th Kazekage disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"He's sealed," Killer Bee responded, "The reign of the 4th Kazekage is over."

"Yeah, but the war is still going on," Juugo said.

"Then we should go to the palace and try to end it," Killer Bee rapped.

"Right," Juugo responded.

…

Little did they know, the people that were spying on the rest of the Shinobi Pirates had disappeared as well.

* * *

**A/N:** And with that I'm done with this chapter. I don't plan to mark Sasuke just yet, even if I did, I don't plan to have him join Orochimaru.


	79. Crocodile's True Ambition

**Crocodile's True Ambition**

The battle between royal guards and the rebellion continued with many deaths.

Kohza still planned to reach the palace through the North block at any cost.

…

Eyelash manage to get Vivi to the palace by taking safe routes.

The two ducks took Carue to the closest place where he can be treated.

…

Inoichi Chouza and Shikaku were returning after failing to find the king.

They saw a mystery girl on a camel heading toward the palace.

"Hault!" Inoichi ordered.

"Inoichi, Chouza, Shikaku, I'm so happy to finally see you," the girl said.

The girl removed her hood and revealed to be Vivi.

"Princess Vivi!" Shikaku responded.

"I need to talk to Chaka," Vivi said, "I know he's behind the guard's attack. My dad wouldn't do this."

"Right follow us," Shikaku said.

Vivi followed them back to the palace.

"Princess Vivi, if you don't mind me asking, where's Choji?" Chouza asked.

"I don't know exactly. Our group split up in order to try and confuse the enemy," Vivi explained.

"Thank you for telling me," Chouza responded.

…

Vivi was taken to the palace.

Chaka was surprised and yet excited to see Vivi again.

"It may of been a bad time, but I'm glad you're here Princess Vivi," Chaka told Vivi.

"Chaka I have a favor to ask you," Vivi told him, "I need you to destroy the palace."

Those listening were shock hearing it.

"Are you mad Princess Vivi?" Chaka asked, "If we do that …"

"The country won't end if the palace is destroyed," Vivi explained, "Besides, the kingdom is it's people, not the palace. If we destroy the palace, we might be able to save our country!"

Most of the guards were against the ideas.

Chaka look at Vivi and decided.

"We'll do whatever you say Princess Vivi," Chaka said as he bowed.

Inoichi Shikaku and Chouza look at each other and bow as well.

…

Time passed and the guards prepared to destroy their own palace.

They had to evacuated the whole palace for their safety.

…

Vivi Chaka Inoichi Shikaku and Chouza waited for the plan to start.

Vivi was still worried about the Shinobi Pirates, especially Naruto.

There was still no word from Naruto.

"Princess Vivi, when this is over, we'll give you and the pirates that fought with you a big feast," Chaka told her.

Vivi remebered how Naruto asked Choji about Ramen on the way to Yuba.

"Then you might want to save some Ramen," Vivi said, "Captain Naruto Uzumaki loves ramen over any other food."

"Nice to know," Chaka responded.

"Chaka!" a man soldier yelled.

Chaka turned to the man, who was barely standing.

"What's wrong?"

"There's trouble in the palace!" the man responded.

"You caused me some trouble Ms. Wednesday," someone said from the top of the palace.

They turned to see Crocodile on the top of the palace.

"This is such a good place to watch you loose everything," Crocodile explained.

"Crocodile!" Vivi responded.

Chaka Chouza Inoichi and Shikaku glared at Crocodile.

Vivi noticed someone pinned to the wall of the palace by his robes.

She recognized him right away.

"Papa!" Vivi shouted.

Cobra opened his eyes and saw his daughter.

"Vivi," Cobra responded.

Crocodile jumped down to the walls and landed safely on the ground.

"I'm sorry you created a chance to save this country with your life ... but now it seems that there's no more hope," Cobra said.

"Don't come near the king, Crocodile!" Chouza warned.

"Haha, the king is right but ... Ms. Wednesday, the only reason you got so far is because of those band of pirates and two members of the Ninja Core," Crocodile said.

"Why are you here?" Vivi demanded.

"It doesn't matter. By now the 4th Kazekage's son killed that idiot captain," Crocodile said.

"No way! Naruto wouldn't be killed so easily!" Vivi responded.

"It doesn't matter if you believe it or not. By now all of those that came here to help should be dead," Crocodile explained, "Once the kingdom is crashed, the king's family will disintegrate it's logical."

"Err," Vivi responded.

"Before that happens, I need to ask you something king. This is the reason for my movie this time," Crocodile explained, "Where is the Pluton?"

Everyone but Cobra was confused.

"How could you ... How do you know that name?" Cobra asked.

"I have my ways," Cobra explained.

"I don't know where that thin is, and I don't know if it even exist or not," Cobra replied.

"Fine, but you should know that when the force gathered in the palace this 4 o'clock, 30 minutes from now, a very powerful cannon will aim here," Crocodile told him, "It has been special made, allowing nothing in within 3.1 miles to grow. So from here the scenery might change a little you see ..."

"But if you do that ..." Shikaku responded.

"Isn't it great? Since you were trying to stop the uprising force anyway. According to my calculation, 20 minutes from now the battle will start and those guys might break the palace, so why not finish those guys first?" Crocodile asked.

"How can you do this kind of things?" Vivi asked, "What did they do to you?"

"So where is that thing?" Cobra asked, "There are other people after it, and I can't waste time."

"Others?" Inoichi asked, "Who else could be after it?"

"Try Orochimaru of the Legendary Three Sanin," Crocodile explained.

"One of the Sanin ..." Vivi responded as she remembered Tsunade and Jiriaya.

"That's right, and with his power and influence, I can't waste too much time," Crocodile explained, "Now where is it?"

"Fine, I'll take you there," Cobra agreed.

"Not unless we have something to say about it," Chaka said.

"Stop right there!" someone yelled.


	80. Battle for the Palace

**Battle for the Palace**

They turned to a group of guards.

Each guard had a robe that represent a bird.

"Your majesty, protecting you with our lives, that's our job," the leader said.

"The Duck Claw Squad!" Vivi responded.

"Get lost," Crocodile warned.

Suddenly the men powered up and gone outrage.

"What's going on?" Vivi asked.

"They must of dranked the Hero's water," Shikaku said, "It strengthen them while at the same time shortens their lives."

The guards attacked Crocodile.

However Crocodile turned into sand.

Crocodile reappeared on the palace.

The guards dropped in pain.

Chaka turned into a human-jackal hybrid and ran at Crocodile.

Chaka striked Crocodile, but again Crocodile turned into sand.

Crocodile used his sand power and hook to attack Chaka.

"Why you ..." Chouza responded.

"Hold it Chouza!" Shikaku warned.

"Vivi!" someone yelled.

Everyone turned to see it was Kohza.

"Kohza!" Vivi responded.

"I came here to persuade the royal army," Kohza said.

Kohza noticed that the guards were down and Cobra was pinned to the wall.

"Why would the king nearly get killed by the hero of this country?" Kohza asked.

"You're so funny! In such a problematic time for both forces, I didn't expect you to show up here," Crocodile laughed, "It's like this war is being fought by lizards with their heads cut off ...!"

"Listen Kohza ... The person who took away water from this country is ..." Vivi said.

"Me!" Crocodile interrupted, "Everything that you thought the king did was traps set up by my company ... you have all danced a very amusing dance for me these past two years. Even though the Royal family and the army were trying their hardest to reveal our shadows...! I think you would have died much easier if you hadn't known about this..."

"Huh?" Kohza responded.

"Don't listen to him Kohza!" Cobra shouted.

"King," Kohza responded.

"Kohza, wave the white flag!" Shikaku said.

"Huh?" Kohza responded.

"Crocodile is about to fire a cannon that will destroy the palace and 3.1 miles around it," Shikaku explained, "If you warned the guards, it'll lead to a panick. But if you wave a white flag ..."

"They would end the war," Vivi realized what he was talking about.

"Right!" Kohza responded and left.

...

The rebels were rushing through the town and headed to the palace.

Suddenly they saw white flags waving.

The rebels stopped and saw it was Kohza and some guards.

"The war is over! Everyone throw away your anger and your weapons, no one has any reason to fight anymore!" Kohza announced.

Someone was about to shoot at Kohza, but the person froze in place.

"Nice try, but I won't allow it!" someone said.

The man turned to see it was Shikaku.

"Shadow Possession is complete," Shikaku said.

Suddenly there was a freak sand storm that covered the area and attack.

"You can stop the uprising any way you can, but I will make my goal reality," Crocodile said as he grabbed Vivi, "It won't be long until the cannon fires."

Crocodile walked up to the edge of the palace and held Vivi over it.

Crocodile let go of Vivi causing her to fall.

"Vivi!" a familiar voice.

Crocodile look up and saw Pell in bird form flying down with Naruto riding on his back in Jinchuriki form.

"Naruto!" Vivi yelled.

"Uzumaki guy!" Crocodile complained.

* * *

**A/N:** Here it is. Naruto vs. Crocodile.


	81. Rescue with Chances

**Rescue with Chances**

Naruto jumped off Peli and soar down to Vivi.

Naruto grabbed her in time.

Peli soar down and grabbed the two of them.

"Naruto, the palace is going to be bombed, there isn't any time left," Vivi cried, "Everyone is going to die!"

"Don't worry," Naruto replied, "I'll save your kingdom."

Peli landed Naruto on the palace.

"Peli, take me down Naruto's and my friends," Vivi requested, "They can help with the war."

"Right!" Peli agreed, "Be safe Naruto."

"Don't worry, I have a secret weapon," Naruto responded.

Peli left Naruto there.

"Well well, if it isn't the 9-tails Jinchuriki," Crocodile said, "I'm surprise you survived from Gaara."

Naruto took out a knife and stabbed himself in the hand

Naruto cringe as blood slowly leak from his wound.

Naruto then switch hands and did the same to his other hand.

"What are you up too?" Crocodile asked.

...

Vivi was placed on the ground.

"Vivi!" someone yelled.

Vivi turned to see the Shinobi Pirates Killer Bee Yugito Gai Lee Shikamaru and Ino arrived.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Vivi responded.

"Did Naruto just stab himself?" Chopper asked as he was paying attention to Naruto.

They turned and saw Naruto removed a knife from his hand.

"Why would that idiot do that?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto must have some plan," Sasuke responded.

"We need to search for the bomb," Vivi told them.

"What do you mean by bomb?" Sakura asked.

"Crocodile is planning to destroy the palace and everything around it with a bomb," Vivi explained, "We need to stop it."

"We should also take care of the Baroque Works to make sure none of them try to stop us," Yugito stated.

"The marines could still be around too," Sasuke stated, "They could be a problem."

"Or an ally," Shikamaru responded, "If we talked the Marines into helping us, we can cover more grounds."

"My cousin Neji is a marine, I might be able to talk him into helping us," Hinata responded.

"Alright, then we'll split up into groups," Killer Bee explained, "The group to search for the bomb, one to stop the baroque works, and a small group to inform the marines."

"Alright, whose the best trackers and whose the best fighters?" Shikamaru asked.

"Out of our crew Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata and Juugo are good with tracking," Sasuke replied, "The best fighters, other than Naruto, is Haku Suigetsu, Choji, Chopper, as well as Juugo and myself. Sakura is good at Navigating."

"Killer Bee and I are skilled fighters and tracking," Yugito explained.

"Lee and I are good in close combat fighting," Gai said.

"Yeah," Lee agreed.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and made a triangle with his fingers.

"Is he okay?" Chopper asked.

"Relax, he's thinking up a plan," Ino replied.

Shikamaru finished thinking of a plan.

"Okay. Ino and I will go with Hinata to find the Marines. Sasuke Haku Suigetsu Choji Gai Lee Yugito and if we get him to agree Kohza to search down for any member of Baroque works. Do not attack unless you're attack first," Shikamaru responded, "All that leaves is Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru Juugo Vivi Killer Bee Chopper and Peli to search for the bomb."

"That might work," Sasuke agreed.

"I'll be sure to tell Kohza and any other guard available about the plan before starting my search," Peli agreed.

"Peli, one more thing," Vivi said.

Vivi told Peli about some other things.

"Right!" Peli agreed.

"Then let's do it!" Shikamaru agreed.

They split up and started searching, except for Haku, who was was staying at the palace.

"_Maybe I can help in other ways,"_ Haku thought.

...

A eyeball made out of sand was watching them before dispersing.

...

Gaara was with Temari and Kankaro.

He freed them and somehow gained their trust.

Now they were planning something else.

"Well?" Temari asked.

"The king is captured, Naruto is fighting Crocodile, and most of his crew has left to either find Marines, a bomb, or any agents," Gaara explained.

"What should we do then?" Kankaro asked.

"You two should help deal with the agents," Gaara responded

"What about you?" Temari asked.

"I'll rescue the king," Gaara replied.

"Alright," Temari and Kankaro agreed.

They split up to deal with their new mission.

...

Kohza was with Inoichi Shikaku and Chouza dealing with the Sandstorm.

It turned out that the agents were using the sand storm to their advantage to stir up more problems.

Then Peli landed next to them.

"Peli, what are you doing here?" Inoichi asked.

"New orders from Princess Vivi," Peli explained.

"What is it?" Kohza asked.

"Kohza, she wants you to find any baroque works agents and stop them," Peli explained, "There are few members of the crew that is helping find them, including Choji. You are to not to attack without being sure."

"We'll help as well," Chouza responded.

"What about Vivi?" Kohza asked.

"She and some others are other members are searching for the bomb. Except for one girl Shikamaru and Ino, who are searching for Marines to help us," Peli explained.

"How do we identify Choji's crew from the rest?" Shikaku asked.

"Most of the crew has a cloth tied around their left arms, if you see them with it tell them to remove it, when they do it will show an X," Peli explained, "However, as well as Shikamaru and Ino, there are 3 others who don't have that mark. But one of the three is wearing a cloud division headband, and the other two are wearing green jumpsuits. We already can identify Ino and Shikamaru."

"Then we better do what we can to help," Kohza said.

They agreed and split up.

...

Naruto stabbed his feet, causing them to bleed.

After the knife was removed, Naruto's hand healed just like the other.

"That was stupid of you," Crocodile said.

Naruto ran at Crocodile full speed.

Crocodile was about to turn to sand when Naruto punched him, causing damage.

Crocodile hit the ground shocked.

"Shadow Clone Technique!" Naruto yelled as he made the hand signs.

Naruto produced many clones.

They slid under Crocodile as he got up.

"Na-ru-to!" each clone yelled as they kicked Crocodile in the air.

Naruto jumped in the air above Crocodile.

"Uzumaki Barrage!" Naruto yelled as he kicked Crocodile into the ground.

Naruto jumped backwards.

"It worked!" Naruto yelled.

"_**Of course it did. I told you it would,"**_Kurama responded.

Cobra watch surprise as he never thought Crocodile would of been taken down.

...

Vivi was looking as best as she could.

Baroque agents came from behind.

Juugo partially transformed and took the man down.

"Great, after splitting up, the agents are going after us," Sakura complained.

"And all this gun powder is messing up Akamaru's and my sense of smell," Kiba complained as Akamaru whimpered

"What about you Chopper?" Vivi asked.

"It's the same for me," Chopper replied.

...

Crocodile burst out laughing.

"I see now, you stabbed yourself on purpose," Crocodile laughed, "You're using the water in your blood cells to fight me!"

"That's right, I thought of spraying myself with water, but then I was worried that that my chakra claws won't work cause of it," Naruto replied.

"How did you know water would work though?" Crocodile asked.

"You know I'm the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tail Fox and you asked how I know?" Naruto asked.

"I see, so you asked the Nine-Tail Fox," Crocodile replied, "Well it doesn't matter. Because no matter how fast you heal, you can't keep stabbing yourself, or else you would die from blood lost."

"Don't count yourself lucky," Naruto replied, "I better than to keep stabbing myself ..."

"_**Only after being yelled at after stabbing yourself 10 years ago,"**_Kurama stated.

"Which is why I planned for just that," Naruto responded.

"Hmph," Crocodile responded.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra Claw!" Naruto yelled aiming his hand.

A chakra claw shot from Naruto's hand and came at Crocodile.

"Chakra attacks won't work," Crocodile said dodging it.

However Naruto's Claw grabbed the wall.

Naruto used it to pull himself at Crocodile.

"Uzumaki Surprise Attack!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto punched Crocodile into the ground.

"It worked again," Naruto responded.

"_**Dumb Luck,"**_ Kurama stated.

"Sand-Sand Desert Blade!" Crocodile yelled.

Crocodile formed a blade out of sand that shot at Naruto.

Naruto barely dodge the attack.

The Desert Blade cut through the area.

"That was too close," Naruto responded.

"Now what?" Crocodile asked.

"Shadow Clone Technique!" Naruto yelled as he made the hand sign.

A Shadow Clone formed next to Naruto.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Underground Chakra Claw Attack!" Naruto yelled placing his hand on the ground.

Multi-Chakra Claws shot from the ground up at Crocodile and grabbed him

"I told you Chakra claws won't work," Crocodile said as he was about to turn into sand.

However Naruto moved in and punched him into the ground.

The chakra claws dispersed as the other Naruto removed his hands.

Naruto grabbed the barel from his back and threw water on Crocodile.

"Sand-Sand Sandstorm!" Crocodile yelled.

Crocodile summoned a sandstorm around Naruto.

The clone made some hand signs.

"Wind Technique: Typhoon Blast!" The clone yelled.

Wind gathered around the clone before dispersing in a huge gust of wind.

The wind blew away the sand.

The water hit Crocodile luckily.

"That was close," Naruto responded, "At least I soaked him."

Naruto made some hand signs.

"Wind Technique: Wind Blast" Naruto yelled.

Naruto took a deep breath and fired a wind blast.

The air bullet hit Crocodile directly.

The wind blast was strong enough to send Crocodile into a building.

"Uzumaki, you're about to face your doom," Crocodile told Naruto.

Crocodile placed his hand on the ground.

The ground and palace started breaking into sand.

Naruto avoided cracks and holes.

"Sand-Sand Mass Erosion!" Crocodile yelled as sand flew everywhere.

...

Cobra was watching when amazement.

Then sand formed around the needles holding him to the wall and removed them.

Gaara saved him.

"You're ..." Cobra responded.

"I'm not an enemy anymore," Gaara said, "I'm taking you to a safe place."

Gaara and Cobra disappeared in a swirl of sand.

...

Gaara took Cobra as far from the fighting as he could.

"Why are you doing this?" Cobra asked.

"Because the one fighting Crocodile taught me otherwise," Gaara responded.

"Fine, but take me somewhere else," Cobra responded, "I need to protect something."

"Fine," Gaara said.

...

Baroque Works found Chouza and he was fighting them.

"Expand-Expand Human Boulder!" someone yelled.

Choji came out of nowhere and took down the men.

Choji grew down to normal size.

Chouza was surprised but glad to see Choji.

"Choji ..." Chouza responded.

"Hi dad," Choji greeted.

More agents attack them.

"Fire Technique: Fireball!" Sasuke yelled.

Flames fired down and hit the agents

"I hate to break a reunion, but we're busy fighting Choji," Sasuke reminded him.

"He's right, we'll talk later," Chouza responded.

"Right," Choji agreed.

...

Hinata Shikamaru and Ino were in a rush.

"Where are you going?" someone asked.

They turned to see Tashigi.

"You're from the Marines right? We need your help!" Hinata yelled.

Neji noticed a serious side from Hinata.

"I'll say you'll need help," Tashigi responded.

"Tashigi, let's listen to what my cousin has to say," Neji said.

"But ..." Tashigi responded.

"Smoker made me incharge," Neji told her.

"Fine," Tashigi responded.

"Listen, there's a cannon somewhere in this town loaded with a bomb that can destroy the 3.1 mile radius," Ino explained.

"Crocodile is planning to destroy the palace and everything around it in less than 10 minutes!" Hinata explained.

"What?" Tashigi responded.

"Are you sure?" Neji asked.

"We're dead sure," Ino responded.

"Some of the crew is helping the princess find the treasure, but some of them are fighting Baroque Work Agents," Hinata explained.

"Right now, Baroque Works is probably doing everything in their power to stop us from reaching the bomb," Shikamaru explained, "If they succeed alot of people will die."

"What should we do sir?" a marine asked Neji as he closed his eyes.

He remembered Smoker's orders.

"You heard them! We got to stop the Baroque Work's from stopping the Princess from finding the bomb!" Neji ordered, "We should do everything in our power to help the Shinobi Pirates this one time."

"Yes sir!" Tashigi responded, "Let's go!"

"Thank you," Hinata told Neji.

"Just make sure that bomb is stopped," Neji told her.

"Tenten," Neji called.

A girl wearing a female marines uniform, with brown hair tied in two buns walked up

"You need something Neji?" the girl asked.

"Tenten, help find the bomb and disassembled it," Neji told her.

"No problem," Tenten agreed.

"Alright, let's go help as well," Shikamaru told Ino and Hinata.

"Right!" they agreed.

...

Naruto barely dodge the attack by jumping off the side of the ledge and cling onto it.

"Now you die!" Crocodile said as he was near Naruto.

Crocodile grabbed Naruto in the neck.

Crocodile sucked the water from Naruto's body.

"Cro..." Naruto responded.

"Good bye Uzumaki," Crocodile said.

Naruto transform back into human form and passed out from dehydration.

Crocodile let go of Naruto.

Naruto fell into the ground below.


	82. Hidden True History

**Hidden True History**

Crocodile walked up to where he left Cobra and found him missing.

Instead, he found sand around the wall.

"This isn't my sand," Crocodile responded, "Gaara, you little weasel..."

Crocodile turned into sand and used the wind to fly off.

...

Naruto was on the ground barely alive.

Haku walked up to Naruto and sighed.

"I guess you should be lucky that I stayed," Haku said.

Haku made some hand signs and aimed his hand at Naruto.

"Water Technique: Water Transfer!" Haku said.

Haku summoned water from the air and transfer into Naruto.

Naruto's body absorb the water and with his recovery ability, Naruto quickly woke up.

Naruto shot up and gasp.

Naruto took the small barrel he still had and sucked up as much water as he could

"What just happened?" Naruto asked when he was finished.

"Crocodile took the water from you," Haku said, "Lucky for you I stayed around and transfer water into you."

"How? Do you have any water on you?" Naruto asked.

"No, I used the water in the air," Haku explained.

"Really, well I need to find Crocodile. He probably already took Vivi's father somewhere," Naruto responded.

Naruto got up and rushed off.

...

Cobra led Gaara to a Temple.

"This is what Crocodile is after?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah," Cobra replied, "Originally one of the Kings made a deal with one of the first kages to build this place to protect it's secrets."

"It might of been the first Hoshikage," Gaara replied.

"I don't know," Cobra responded, "All I know was that a month later before the Shukaku was threatened my land and was sealed in a jar and was placed in here for protection until they decided to use it to create a Jinchurikis."

Gaara stopped hearing it.

"This was the original sealing grounds of Shukaku?" Gaara asked.

Cobra took him to a room and opened the doors.

...

The bomb search group were having bad luck in finding the bomb.

...

Naruto was running around in circles when he ran into Tashigi.

"Hey don't you work with Neji?" Naruto asked.

"What are you doing here?" Tashigi asked.

"I'm looking for Crocodile," Naruto responded, "I can't stay here!"

"Wait!" Tashigi yelled as Naruto ran off.

...Temple...

Gaara faced a large cube with some kind of ancient writing on it.

"We need to protect this from Crocodile," Cobra told Gaara.

"Leave it to me," Gaara agreed.

"So that's the secret hiding spot," someone said.

Gaara and Cobra turned to Crocodile.

"How did you find us?" Gaara asked.

"I followed your trail," Crocodile replied, "And it looks like I get to finally kill you, despite my promise to your father."

"What?" Gaara responded.

"Your father made me promise to let you live and find the Ichibi-Ichibi Fruit for you, but there was no way I was going to do that," Crocodile replied, "You are a hazzard to my plans and I was planning to kill you as soon as I didn't need you anymore."

Gaara glared at Crocodile in response.

"Sand-Sand Desert Blade!" Crocodile yelled.

He summoned a blade of sand that came at Gaara.

Gaara summoned sand that protected him.

Crocodile moved in to attack Gaara with his hook.

Gaara blocked it with his sand again.

Suddenly the room started shaking as rubbles falled.

"What just happened?" Crocodile asked.

"I pulled the main pillar away," Cobra replied.

"You!" Crocodile responded.

"I'm sorry Gaara," Cobra ordered Gaara.

"What?" Gaara responded.

"It doesn't matter, because soon everything will be set!" Crocodile explained.

...

Kohza was fighting Baroque members.

"Wind Technique: Wind Scythe!" someone yelled.

A gust of wind scythe came down and hit the men.

Kohza turned to see it was Temari.

"Aren't you working for Crocodile?" Kohza asked.

"Not anymore!" Temari replied.

...

Haku was fighting some members as well.

Suddenly Crow came out of nowhere and struck one of the men.

Haku turned to see it was Kankaro.

"Kankaro," Haku responded.

"I'm here to help," Kankaro said.

...

Vivi was running when her shoe fell off and she fell.

Tenten came up to her.

"Princess Vivi!" Tenten greeted.

Vivi turned to see it was Tenten.

"My name is Tenten, I'm a member of the Marines, and I'm here to help," Tenten explained.

"Thank you," Vivi responded, "I think I know where the treasure is."

"I'll send a signal to your friends!" Tenten told her.

Tenten took out a flare gun and fired it in the air.

The flare went up in the air and fired a signal.

...

Everyone who was helping Vivi saw it and knew what it meant.

...

Gaara send more sand blast at Crocodile.

Crocodile dodge it and attack Gaara.

Gaara's sand protected him from the attack.

"I'll kill you!" Crocodile said.

"Crocodile!" someone yelled.

Crocodile turned to see it was Naruto.

"Leave my new crewmember alone," Naruto threatened.


	83. Final Battle for Alabasta

**Final Battle for Alabasta**

"Why are you still alive?" Crocodile yelled.

"Because I'm not done yet," Naruto responded, "Not until I saved the kingdom."

Crocodile burst out laughing.

"You idiot! Don't you realize that the kingdom is already mine?" Crocodile asked.

"You shouldn't laugh about that!" Naruto said.

Naruto transform into Jinchuriki form.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Transformation!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto transformed into the Nine-Tail Fox form

"It doesn't matter what form you're in, because without water you'll be defeated," Crocodile said.

Naruto punched Crocodile into some rubble.

"Naruto!" Gaara yelled.

"Hey Gaara," Naruto greeted, "Thanks for holding Crocodile off for me."

"Seems like you want to finish me no matter what," Crocodile said.

He removed a cover on his hook, revealing holes that were dripping with poison.

"This is a poisonous hook," Crocodile explained, "One hit with this and you'll face your doom."

...

Sasuke was fighting some agents.

Suddenly someone hit the agent until he was knocked out.

Sasuke look to see it was Neji.

"You ..." Sasuke responded.

"Go find the Princess, she'll need your help," Neji ordered.

"I take it Hinata found you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, now go!" Neji ordered.

"Right!" Sasuke responded and run off.

...

Hinata was fighting her way through baroque works.

"_I must be able to do something,"_ Hinata thought.

...

Shikamaru and Ino were dealing with their own mess.

"What now?" Ino asked.

"We need to find the princess," Shikamaru replied.

...

Vivi and Tenten were heading to the clock tower.

"Vivi!" someone yelled.

"Now what?" Tenten asked.

They turned to see Sakura riding on Chopper in his Reindeer form.

"Sakura, Chopper!" Vivi yelled.

"We were attacked when the Marines saved us," Sakura explained.

They finally reached the clock tower where Suigetsu Kiba and Akamaru were waiting.

"Kiba! Akamaru! Suigetsu" Vivi shouted.

"How did you find this place?" Sakura asked.

"I just was fighting some agents around here when Kiba arrived," Suigetsu explained.

"We arrived after the marines helped us," Kiba explained.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Okay, so now where do we go?" Chopper asked.

"We need to get to the top of the tower," Tenten explained, "I can disassemble the bomb."

"Really?" Vivi asked.

"That's why Neji send me to help you," Tenten explained.

"Who are you?" Chopper asked.

"I'm a marine officer Tenten," Tenten replied.

...

Naruto was fighting Crocodile as best as he could.

Crocodile came close with his hook to poison Naruto.

A wall of sand formed around Naruto and protected him.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"I'll protect you with my sand, just keep attacking!" Gaara told Naruto.

"Alright!" Naruto responded.

Naruto ran at Crocodile full speed.

Crocodile plan to grab Naruto.

However Naruto ducked and tackled Crocodile away.

Crocodile continued to attack.

Gaara's sand formed and protected Naruto from the hooks allowing Naruto to tackle Crocodile again.

...

The Vivi's group were at the clock tower.

"Where's Peli? We need him," Vivi responded.

"I haven't seen him," Kiba responded.

"What are you guys doing?" someone asked.

They look up to see Sasuke was on the building that was bellow the tower part.

"What are you doing up there?" Sakura asked.

"I was told to get up here," Sasuke responded.

"Then why are you not climbing?" someone asked.

They looked up to see that Yugito was actually on the clock tower.

"Hello," Yugito greeted

"Great. Now how do we get up there?" Sakura asked.

"Couldn't Killer Bee break his way in?" Kiba asked.

"It might set off the bomb if he does," Vivi replied.

"Uh guys, it wouldn't matter because Yugito and I aren't the only ones up here," Sasuke explained.

"What?" everyone responded.

the clock opened revealing a man with white bowl cut white hair and a woman wearing frog base clothes.

"My name is Mr. 7," the man siad.

"And I'm Ms. Father's Day," the woman explained.

"Is that so!" someone said.

Everyone turned to see it was Killer Bee.

"Killer Bee!" everyone responded.

"Wait a second, I have an idea," Sakura said.

...

Juugo was fighting his way through when he saw something up with the clock tower.

...

Naruto kept fighting Crocodile and actually manage to bite the arm with the hook.

...

Tenten and Vivi were on Killer Bee's back.

Killer Bee formed the chakra cloak around his body.

Killer Bee quickly started climbing up the clock tower with great speed.

Once at the building Killer Bee started going for the tower.

"Yugito!" Killer Bee yelled.

Yugito transformed into her Jinchuriki mode.

"Nibi-Nibi Cat Paw!" Yugito yelled.

A blue chakra form of a cat claw form and shot down.

Killer Bee grabbed it.

Yugito used the paw to pull them up in the air.

...

"Looks like we have to kill that annoying man," Ms. Father's Day said.

"Yes, Ms. Father's Day," Mr. 7 replied.

The duo fired their guns at Killer Bee.

Killer Bee made some hand signs before the bullets hit him.

Killer Bee Tenten and Vivi turned into a huge sleeping bag.

"What?" the duo

...

"The Substitution Technique, I forgot about that!" Sakura responded.

...

"_Cleaver,"_ Sasuke thought

...

Killer Bee jumped into the clock tower.

"Double Elbow Chop!" Killer Bee yelled.

Killer Bee struck both Mr. 7 and Ms. Father's Day down.

Tenten and Vivi jumped off as Tenten put out the flame on the trigger rope.

However something caught their attention.

There was a ticking sound from inside the cannon.

Vivi look to see it was the bomb that was ticking.

...

"Is it over?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know," Sakura responded.

...

"Something isn't right," Sasuke said.

...

"Guys! The bomb is timed!" Vivi yelled, "It's going to explode if not disassemble!"

...

Those listening were shocked to hear it.

...

Tenten was in the cannon trying to disassemble the bomb.

"Any luck?" Killer Bee asked.

"No, I can't find the latch to the wires," Tenten responded, "Even if I did it would take time to turn it off."

"We don't have time!" Vivi responded.

"Maybe I can help," someone said.

They turned to see Peli.

...

"What's going on?" someone asked Sakura.

Sakura turned to see it was Choji Shikamaru Ino Suigetsu Haku Hinata Lee Gai and Juugo.

"The bomb is timed. We can't stop it!" Sakura explained.

"What?" Choji responded.

"That's not good," Haku responded.

"Wait, someone's up there!" Sasuke yelled.

"I see him too!" Yugito agreed.

...

"I'm going to take the bomb out of here, and fly it as far up as I can," Peli told them.

"Peli," Vivi responded.

"Vivi, it was a great honor serving your family," Peli said.

Peli turned into a bird-man and flew in the cannon as Tenten got out.

Peli flew out with the bomb.

He took it out of the clock tower and carried it as high as he could.

Everyone watching was surprised by what was going on.

The bomb went off in the sky killing Peli, but wasn't able to touch any of the buildings.

...

All across the capital, the blast ended the fighting as everyone watched.

Chouza Inoichi and Shikaku watch and felt as if they lost a fellow guard.

Kohza watch as he felt happy that the city was safe, but at the same time knew that someone would of sacrificed themselves to get the bomb that high.

First person Kohza thought of that could do that was Peli.

However the peace only lasted a minute before the fighting started up again.

"Everyone! Please stop fighting!" Vivi yelled.

...Naruto's Battle...

"Why are you doing this for someone else? What's the point of dying for someone else?" Crocodile asked, "Just one or two companions. If you've just let them die, you would have not gotten involved you fools."

"Because Vivi is my friends, and this is their home country," Naruto responded, "She wanted to die for her country, then it's my duty to make sure she doesn't die while saving her country."

Naruto ran at Crocodile again.

Naruto got within close range.

Crocodile was about to attack.

Gaara's sand blocked the hook.

Naruto summoned red and blue chakra and started forming the chakra bomb.

"_Please work,"_ Naruto thought.

Crocodile jumped back.

"Sand Sand Extreme Version!" Crocodile yelled.

He summoned a sever sand storm at Naruto.

Naruto threw the chakra bomb at Crocodile before Gaara's sand covered and protected him.

The chakra bomb moved through the sand storm and hit Crocodile and send him flying through the ruins.

...

"Everyone stop this fighting!" Vivi yelled again.

Then the most amazing thing happened.

Rain started pouring from the sky, and caused the battle to end.

"Stop the fighting!" Vivi yelled.

This time everyone heard Vivi's voice.

"The rain started again because the nightmare must be over," Vivi responded.

...

The crew thought of something.

"Hey wait, you think Crocodile is beaten?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, Naruto must of finally did it," Sakura responded.

"But where is he?" Hinata asked.


	84. Escaping Alabasta

**Devil Fruit Info**

**Dice Dice Fruit**

Turn any body part into a sharp blade like weapon.

**Sand Sand Fruit**

Creat sand out of body and allow to create sand.

**Mutt Mutt Fruit Model Jackel**

Allow the user to be able to transform into a Jackel.

**Soul Soul Fruit**

Allow the user to transfer their soul into another human and take over their body.

* * *

**Escaping Alabasta**

After explanation, peace was finally kept.

"Princess Vivi," someone said.

Vivi turned to see it was Igaram.

"Igaram! You're alive!" Vivi responded.

"Yes. I wasn't about to let my country down," Igaram explained.

The Shinobi Pirates were looking for their captain.

"Where is he?" Sakura asked.

"Knowing him, anywhere," Sasuke responded.

"Looking for someone?" someone asked.

They turned to see Naruto was standing there with Gaara and Cobra.

"Naruto!" everyone yelled.

"Papa!" Vivi greeted her father.

"Hello Vivi," Cobra greeted.

Temari and Kankaro came up to Gaara.

"Thanks again Gaara," Naruto thanked him.

Gaara nodded back.

"Wait! That's Gaara!" Chopper yelled, "The Jinchuriki of the Shukaku."

"He helped you?" Sakura asked.

"Well, after I beaten him," Naruto responded.

"He also protected me," Cobra explained, "And for that, any crime he and his siblings done to our country will be forgiven."

"Thank you," Gaara responded.

"Gaara, Temari, Kankaro," Killer Bee said, "I need to talk to you in private."

"We should go to the palace and rest," Sakura told everyone.

"Agree," Suigetsu agreed.

...

The Marines captured the Baroque members, and decided to let Gaara Temari and Kankaro be delt with by the king.

However, their mission wasn't over just yet.

...

Killer Bee told Temari Kankaro and Gaara what happened to their father.

Killer Bee already unsealed the 4th Kazekage's body so they could see for themselves.

"So ... he ended up dying trying to stop someone more dangerous than Crocodile?" Temari asked.

"Sadly, yes," Killer Bee replied.

"I can't believe it," Kankaro responded.

"So our father did care about me?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, and he wanted to apologized for everything he did to you," Killer Bee said.

Gaara remained quiet but was sad to hear it.

"His last words was that if you three want to continue being in the Ninja Core, you can freely now. If not follow your own dreams," Killer Bee said, "I'll send word to the Sand Division so they're aware of your father's request."

Killer Bee left them to be.

"Well?" Gaara asked, "Are we going to continue being Ninja Core members?"

"I will," Kankaro replied, "And I'll protect the next Kazekage while at it."

"I'll stay here and rebuild the palace. After that, I'll decide from there," Temari replied, "What about you Gaara?"

Gaara remembered Naruto's request.

"Naruto asked me to join his crew, and I think I'm going to take up on his offer," Gaara responded.

"I guess then we're going our separate ways," Kankaro responded.

"Until faith drags us back together," Temari replied.

...

Choji was with Chouza, and told him everything that happened since he left.

"I see," Chouza responded.

"Sorry I couldn't save mom, dad," Choji apollogized.

"She maybe gone Choji, but you're still alive," Chouza responded, "And if your mother could see what kind of man you became, I'm sure she would be proud."

"Thanks dad," Choji thanked him.

"The most important thing is you're home now," Chouza responded.

Choji remained quiet about those words.

"Something wrong?" Chouza asked.

"It's just ... I been waiting for so long to come back home, but this battle made me think about Naruto and the others ..." Choji responded, "We went through so much, they been almost as part of my family as you and mom were ..."

"And you don't want to leave them," Chouza responded.

"Yeah," Choji responded.

"Well, if you want to stay with your crewmates, I don't see why I should stand in your way," Chouza responded.

"Dad," Choji responded.

"Make me proud by helping your friends in any situation Choji," Chouza told him.

"Yes sir!" Choji responded.

...

After talking with his siblings, Gaara looked at the Ichibi-Ichibi Fruit.

"_Here goes nothing,"_ Gaara thought.

Gaara started eating the Fruit.

Once he finished, Gaara passed out.

...Gaara's Mind...

Gaara was facing Shukaku.

"_**So you decided to eat the devil fruit," **_Shukaku said.

"Yes, and you'll never take over me again," Gaara responded.

...Reality...

Yugito faced Sasuke.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I heard you can use lightning now," Yugito responded.

"Yeah," Sasuke responded.

"Here," Yugito said handing 4 scrolls, "These are basic lightning techniques."

"Why are you giving me these?" Sasuke asked.

"Just take them," Yugito responded, "These are only copies. We have more."

"Thanks," Sasuke responded as he took the scrolls.

...

The next day was a time of mourn for those that died.

Killer Bee and Yugito left after saying their goodbyes, and Killer Bee giving back the nature scrolls he was protecting.

Now Gai and Lee were leaving.

"You really going Lee?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I have my own dreams as a member of the Ninja Core, just as you have your dreams as a pirate," Lee responded.

"It's great to see you again Lee," Naruto responded, "See you out at sea someday."

"Until we meet again," Gai said.

Lee and Gai left.

...

Kankaro left to find the Sand Division base and said his final goodbyes to his siblings.

...

Shikamaru Ino and Vivi talked with Choji.

"So you're leaving with the crew?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah," Choji responded.

"I think you're doing the right thing," Vivi said, "I can't leave, but at least they will have you."

"Thanks Vivi," Choji thanked her.

"Just don't be useless," Ino told Choji.

"Don't worry I won't!" Choji responded.

...

Chouza was with Cobra.

"You want to send this message to the east blue?" Cobra asked.

"Yes sir," Chouza responded, "To the restaurant my son worked at."

"Very well," Cobra replied.

...Days Later...

The Shinobi Pirates were getting ready to leave the country.

Gaara told Naruto his replied.

Now it was time for Naruto to tell the rest of the crew.

"What?" most of the crew yelled.

"You asked Gaara to join?" Sakura asked.

"What if he tries to kill us?" Chopper asked.

"You do realize I've changed now," Gaara responded.

"I asked Gaara to join to give him a new chance in life," Naruto responded, "He'll be a night-ship guard."

"Night Ship Guard?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, he'll us and the ship while we're asleep," Naruto explained.

"I think we should give Gaara a chance," Juugo responded.

"I agree," Haku agreed.

"Of course you two would agree with Naruto!" Suigetsu responded.

...

They had a enjoyable feast.

Naruto ate 10 bowls of ramen before being satisfied.

Everyone had a fun time in the palace.

Finally came time for the crew to leave.

It was nightfall when they left.

Little did they know, Naruto, Sasuke, Juugo, Gaara, Haku and Hinata had new bounties.

Naruto's was increased to 115,000,000 for beating Gaara and Crocodile berries and was nicknamed "The Nine-Tails Jinchuriki".

Gaara's was 100,000,000 berries because of his record of killing and was nicknamed 'Bloody Sand.

Sasuke's was 70,000,000 berries for defeating 100 Baroque Work Agents and was nicknamed the 'Scorcher'.

Juugo's was 68,000,000 berries for his help in defeating the agents and was nicknamed 'Berserker'

Haku's was 60,000,000 berries after discovering his record with Zabuza plus what he did in Whiskey Peak and was nicknamed 'Ice Demon'

Hinata's was 55,000,000 berries because of her help in Whiskey Peak as well as knowledge of the Marines and was nicknamed 'Byakugan User Pirate'.

Igaram was about to warn them when he found the room empty.

...

The Shinobi Pirates were using desert ducks to get to their ship.

Sakura wasn't so happy as they were leaving without being payed.

Fortunately all they had to do was get to the river and Mr. 2 took the Go Merry and sailed it up to them.

...

They arrived at the ship where Mr. 2 was waiting

"Mr. 2, we're happy that you sail our ship here, but you can go," Naruto told him.

Gaara remained quiet.

"No wait, I must warn you!" Mr. 2 said, "The Marines have the exit covered."

"What?" Naruto responded.

"It's also because of that you couldn't get away," Gaara said.

"Right!" Mr. 2 responded.

"What about Kankaro Killer Bee Yugito Gai and Lee?" Naruto asked.

"I think they were released," Mr. 2 responded, "Something about them being members of the Ninja core."

"We should set sail!" Juugo responded.

"Right!" Naruto agreed.

As soon as they set sail they were caught by marines.

"Marines up ahead!" Hinata yelled.

"I can handle this," Naruto said.

"Not that many cannons!" Sakura responded.

"We need to escape somehow," Gaara responded.

The marines fired spikes.

Gaara protected the crew with his sand, but it didn't help for the spikes that went through the side of the ship.

"This isn't good," Sasuke responded.

"We need to patch up the holes!" Sakura yelled.

"I'll do it," Juugo responded.

"Guys! the Marine Ships are surrounding us!" Hinata yelled.

Suigetsu recognize one of the men on the ship.

"Hey isn't that 'Full Body' Marine that shot at us back in the east blue?" Suigetsu responded.

"Really?" Naruto responded looking and saw Jango as well, "You're right. Hey, that Hypnotist from Clahador's crew is here too."

"What? I can understand that Lieutenant, but why would Jango be with the marines?" Kiba responded as Akamaru barked.

"Look into this ring," Jango said taking out his ring.

Haku fired a cannon at one of the ships.

The cannonball hit the ship and sunk it.

"Oh no!" Mr. 2 yelled.

"What now?" Suigetsu asked.

"It's Black Jail Hina! She's the commanding marine officer around her!" Mr. 2 yelled, "We got to get out of here!"

...

Sure enough there was a woman in charge of the marines.

...

"We better go south," Mr. 2 panicked.

"You go your way, we'll go our way," Naruto responded, "Gaara, now is the time to show us your power."

"Fine, then I'll do what I can," Mr. 2 responded.

Mr. 2 jumped onto his boat.

The boat set sail in another direction.

Mr. 2 transformed into Naruto, and grabbed the attention of the Marines.

The Go Merry headed east to another direction.

...

The Shinobi Pirates arrived at Nanahana.

They docked for a short time as Vivi wanted them to wait.

"Everyone!" someone yelled.

The crew turned to see it was Vivi.

"We want to say good bye to our friends!" Vivi yelled, "I hope to see you guys again!"

Naruto raised his left arm, revealing the mark, in agreement.

Vivi cried seeing it.

...

Smoker and Tashigi were talking about the reasons for the bounties.

"Are you upset your cousin has a bounty Neji?" Tenten asked.

"I was, but I decided to let it go, as she choose this life," Neji explained.

...

And so the Shinobi Pirates were on their voyage again.

Little did they know that the next adventure wasn't too far away.

* * *

**A/N:** For those who knew about the poll I'll be resetting the poll allowing everyone to vote again, this time with Gaara on the list. I'll be resetting the poll every time a new crew member is added.


	85. Strategizing a Battle

**Strategizing a Battle**

After leaving Alabasta, the Shinobi Pirates were either working or training.

Gaara asked Naruto to help him tap into his Ichibi-Ichibi Fruit.

Sasuke was reading some of the Lightning Nature scrolls Yugito gave him.

Sakura was keeping track of where they were going.

Haku looking after the weapons he had gained while in Alabasta.

Kiba and Chopper was playing with Akamaru.

Suigetsu was practicing his Swordsmen skill.

Juugo were resting peacefully.

Choji was fixing everyone something to eat.

Hinata was watching out for any threat.

"Okay Gaara, to transform into Jinchuriki form, you must be able to tap into your tailed beast's chakra," Naruto responded, "It helps if you concentrating on summoning his power..."

Gaara focused and chakra and sand surround his body.

Gaara's body turned sandy-brown with a red glow.

"Great job!" Naruto responded.

"Are you done?" Sakura asked, "We got work to do!"

"Okay," Naruto responded.

Hinata was scanning the area with her Byakugan.

She noticed a small raft drifting with three men on it.

"Guys! There's a boat right ahead of us with three unconscious men!" Hinata yelled.

"What?" Suigetsu responded.

"What should we do?" Chopper asked.

"We should rescue them," Naruto ordered.

"Yes sir!" everyone agreed.

They stopped the Going Merry.

Haku and Suigetsu manage to get the men on their ship.

Each men were wearing ragged clothes.

One of them had a black cloth wrapped around the top of his head.

The other was bald and had a cloth wrapped around like a rope and tied around his forehead.

The third one had a grey cloth tied and cover the top of his head and seem to have a beard forming.

...

Chopper checked up on the three men.

"They're a little beat up, but seem fine," Chopper said.

"I'm surprise they're out in the Grand Line without a log post or anything to navigate from," Sakura responded.

"Maybe they lost it," Naruto responded.

The man with the black cloth started waking up.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"A Pirate ship," Naruto replied.

"A Pirate ... A Pirate Ship!" the man jumped in fear.

"Idiot! Why did you tell him that?" Sakura asked.

"Because he is on a pirate ship," Naruto replied.

"Relax. True we're pirates, but you're in good hands," Gaara told him.

"Well, I guess I rather be on a pirate ship than caught by him," the man said.

"What's your name?" Chopper asked.

"Rokuske," Rokuske replied.

"Why were you three stranded on a boat?" Haku asked.

"Well, you see, my home village, on an island not far from here," Rokuske explained, "You see, my village runs an abundant gold mine."

"Did you say gold mine?" Sakura asked with a spark in her eyes.

"She has that look again," Suigetsu said.

"Let's listen to the rest of the story before we get any crazy ideas?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm with Sasuke," Juugo agreed.

"Anyways, my island was in peace until gang of goons took over and scared the leader away," Rokuske explained, "Since then he been burying my people alive one by one. Not just for going against him, but anyone who can't work either."

"That's terrible," Hinata responded.

"What's the name of the leader?" Kiba asked.

"His name is Raiga," Rokuske replied.

Suigetsu and Haku were shocked hearing the name.

"Did you just say Raiga?" Haku asked.

"The heir of the Dual Swords Kiba?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yeah," Rokuske replied.

"Who is he?" Naruto asked.

"One of the Legendary Swordsmen of the Mist Division," Haku responded, "He can be very dangerous and risky to battle."

"Then let's go find him and fight him!" Naruto yelled, "I want to test my skills against people like that!"

"Are you crazy?" Kiba asked.

"Come on, it won't be the first time," Naruto responded.

"I agree with Naruto," Sakura responded.

"You're only agreeing because there's gold behind it," Sasuke stated.

"Thank you," Rokuske said.

...

When the other two men woke up, Rokuske told them what was going on.

Oddly enough they were grateful, as long as the crew didn't try to take over their village as well.

Ironically the island Rokuske came from was their next stop.

"Island up ahead!" Hinata yelled.

They look to see an island with a huge mountain in the middle.

"Is that it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, that mountain Kadabomi gold mine," Rokuske responded.

"There is a curry shop on the other side of the mountain that Raiga doesn't control," the bald man said.

"Maybe we should dock around there to avoid trouble," Sakura said.

"But I want to fight now!" Naruto complained.

"It's best we dock as far a way from the enemy as we can," Gaara stated.

"Right," Sasuke responded.

They steared the ship away from the main coast to the other side.

...

Lee was on the island shop for rest before training.

Gai was taking care of other business on the island.

The owner of the shop was an old lady.

The old lady look out and saw a pirate ship turning toward them.

"Oh my ..." the lady responded.

"What is it Grandma Sonsho?" Lee asked.

"My eyes might be decieving me, but I think a pirate ship is heading right this way," Sonsho explained.

Lee look to see the ship.

Lee recognize the signia on the flags and sail.

"I know that signia," Lee responded, "Don't worry Grandma Sonsho, these pirates are good people."

"Are you sure?" Sonsho asked.

"Of course! These are the pirates that helped me and Gai-sensei save Alabasta," Lee responded.

...

Juugo and Gaara anchored the ship down.

"What should we do now?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know about you, but I want to find out for sure if the gang leader is Raiga of the Mist Division," Suigetsu said.

"I want to fight," Naruto responded.

"Hold on, we need to protect our guest too," Sakura replied.

"We also should investigate the area and know what we're dealing with," Sasuke responded.

"Boring," Naruto complained.

"Hello friends!" someone yelled.

"Huh?" they responded.

Lee jumped over the ship and landed on it.

"Lee! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm on a training trip with Gai-sensei. I'm waiting here while he take care of other things around the island," Lee explained, "What are you doing here?"

"We were doing our usual island hopping when we ran into these three men," Naruto referred to Rokuske and his men, "Now we're helping them save their village from some swordsman."

"Really, well come with me and I'll pay for the best curry in the Grand Line while you tell me," Lee said.

...

The crew were escorted into the curry shop where they wait while Naruto explained what he was told.

Naruto Lee Gaara Sasuke and Haku were sharing one table.

Sakura Hinata, Kiba Chopper Juugo and Suigetsu shared another table.

The three men had the third table.

Akamaru was eating some dog food.

Choji was actually helping Sonsho in order to learn a new recipe.

"That's horrible!" Lee responded.

"And it'll get worse until we can stop this Raiga guy," Sasuke said.

"When is the food coming?" Suigetsu asked.

"Hold your horses! It been a long time since I had to serve this many people," Sonsho told him.

"Sonsho's son Karashi is actually at that village right now," Lee responded, "Maybe he's mix into this."

"I wonder what the curry is like," Sakura responded.

"I been told this shop was nicknamed the curry of life because it saved those that came close to dying," one of the men said.

"Well if you want to help Lee, you're welcome," Naruto said, "We could use your strength."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Haku responded.

"How can cury save someone from almost dying?" Sakura asked, "That's nearly impossible."

"I'm not surprise," Juugo responded.

"Maybe it's how the spices are mixed," Hinata said.

"I heard that some doctors experimented in using spices to save people," Chopper stated.

"I'll be happy to help," Lee responded.

"Let's hope you can be any use," Sasuke responded.

"I'm hungry!" Suigetsu complained.

"You and me both," Kiba responded.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Hold your horses!" Sonsho yelled.

"Seriously you two!" Choji responded, "Now what spices are you adding?"

"First we should go with our plan in surveillance," Sasuke said.

"I have a technique that can actually help in surveillance," Gaara stated.

"That's great!" Naruto responded.

"We should split up into groups, and have someone stay behind to watch the men," Haku said.

"First, what do you know about Raiga?" Sasuke asked Haku.

"Not much. The guy is a complete mystery," Haku responded, "All I know is he's mostly a lightning user. But he does know some earth and water techniques."

"If that so, then Suigetsu and Haku would have the greatest disadvantage," Sasuke responded, "No offence Haku."

"Don't worry about it, I agree," Haku responded.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because water conducts electricity, making them the most vulnerable," Sasuke responded.

"Suigetsu and I are better off staying here and protect the men," Haku said.

"Oh," Lee responded.

"Here you go everyone!" Choji announced as he and Sonsho started serving everyone cury.

"Finally!" Suigetsu yelled.

"What we need is someone who has the greatest advantage over lightning," Sasuke said.

They turned to Naruto.

"Why are you looking at me?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, you have the greatest advantage over lightning," Gaara stated.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"You still have no clue about the chain," Sasuke responded.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto, with the 5 main natures, there is a chain between them. The chain is set up where an nature is strong in one end, but weak on the other," Sasuke responded, "In your case, wind is strong against lightning, but weak against fire."

"Seriously?" Naruto responded, "Then how come our wind blast and fire blast works so well?"

"Because wind makes fire stronger, that's why wind is weak against fire," Sasuke responded.

"I know a few wind techniques as well," Gaara responded.

"Great," Naruto responded.

"Water!" the rest of the crew interupted.

They turned to see the crew and the men were red and seem to be unconscious.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea!" Sasuke responded.

"Let's eat!" Lee responded.

Naruto Sasuke Haku Lee and Gaara took a bite of the cury.

Instantly Naruto's Sasuke's and Haku's heads turned as red as Gaara's hair from the spices in the cury.

"WATER!" they yelled.

Choji came back after learning the recipe and saw most of his crewmates and captain were red from the curry.

"Is that normal?" Choji asked.

"Of course, it's how I know it's effective," Sonsho explained.


	86. Meeting Karashi

**Meeting Karashi**

The Shinobi Pirates, except for Haku Suigetsu and Sakura (who volunteered to stay behind, headed to the mine.

They gathered at the base of the mountain.

They could see villagers coming in and out of the mine inside the mountain.

There were also men dressed in cloaks watching the workers.

The men coming out had a poll with a net tied on each end carrying rocks.

"What the heck? Those are rocks, not gold!" Kiba complained.

"The gold is just part of the ore. It must be melted and refined and the mercury and impurities removed," Lee explained.

"So it's not true gold," Kiba responded, "Sakura won't be happy about that."

"Right now, our job is to save these people is important!" Lee yelled.

"Shush, something is happening," Gaara interupted.

...

An old man came out of the mine, swaying as he was tired.

He collapsed and drop his load of rocks.

"What do you think you're doing old man? Get up!" One of the cloak men said.

"Maybe we should tell the boss it's time for another funeral," the other said.

"No, please!" the old man begged.

...

"That old man is being tortured," Naruto responded.

"I got to do something!" Lee said jumping off.

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled.

"Idiot!" Kiba responded.

"He means well though," Hinata told him.

...

The cloak goons were forcing the old men to work.

Lee jumped down and took down the cloaked men.

Once he was done, Lee waved to the crew.

...

"Lee has improved since I last saw him fight," Naruto said.

"We might as well go down," Juugo said.

...

They headed down to the old man.

"You are alright, fear not," Lee told the old man.

"Are you crazy? Dear heaven what have you done?" the old man asked.

"Hear," Chopper said handing him water.

The old man knocked the water from Chopper's hand.

"Please do to me what you did to them," the old man begged.

"Hey, we're here to help," Choji told the old man.

"You don't understand. If they see what happened to these men, they will think I did it and give me a funeral," the old man explained.

Suddenly a gong ranged through the area scaring the man.

"What on earth is going on here?" Kiba asked.

"Something isn't right," Gaara stated.

"It's a summoning to a funeral where he buries them alive and then weeps for them as if he lost a friend," the old man explained, "One of the men earlier today tried to escape, and I guess he was caught."

"Others tried to escape?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, and so far only three has succeed so far," the old man explained.

"This is crazy," Naruto responded.

"We should check it out," Gaara said, "If Raiga is there, we can learn what we're dealing with."

...

They gathered as far from the burial was they could.

Some cloaked men came carrying a coffin.

They placed the coffin in the hole they already had.

...

The leader, named Raiga, was on a cliff above the funeral.

He was crying over the funeral.

"Raiga ... a large number of people are watching us right now," a voice said from inside the cloak.

"So ... those three men found someone," Raiga said.

...

Gaara's sand formed a third eye watching Raiga.

...

"Well Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"I see someone far from the group watching the funeral," Gaara said.

"What about the coffin Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata had her Byakugan watching the funeral.

"There are several guards around it. Whoever's in it is alive though," Hinata replied.

"Let's do this then," Kiba responded as Akamaru barked.

"We need to distract them somehow," Juugo stated.

"Leave it to me," Lee responded and took out some smoke bombs.

...

The man in the coffin begged for his life as the cloaked guards laughed.

Suddenly smoke bombs were thrown into the area and went off sending smoke everywhere.

Most of the men took off their cloaks revealing to be wearing gloves, bandages around their body, grey shirt. and light brown pants.

Blades came out of the padded area of the gloves.

Naruto's group, except for Sakura, headed into action.

...

Kiba and Akamaru headed to their opponent.

"Akamaru! Dynamic Marking!" Kiba yelled.

Akamaru sprayed pee on the man's eyes.

"My eyes!" the man complained.

"All force!" Kiba yelled as he tackled the man.

The man hit the ground with so much force it knocked him out.

...

Hinata's opponent came at her with his blade-claws.

"Gentle Fist!" Hinata yelled.

Hinata struck the man in the abdomen.

The man gasp for air before Hinata struck him some more.

The man collapse unconscious.

...

Chopper was in his human form as his opponent came at him.

"This will be an easy kill!" the man yelled.

Chopper transform into his hybrid form and dodge the attack.

"What?" the man responded.

"Human form!" Chopper yelled.

Chopper transformed into human form and knock him out.

"That was close," Chopper said.

...

Sasuke pulled out his katana and cut his opponent enough to make him fell on the ground unconscious.

"This is too easy," Sasuke responded.

...

Choji's opponent came at him full speed.

Choji dodge the attack and kicked the man into the ground.

"One down," Choji said.

...

Juugo partially transformed and took down his opponent.

...

Gaara formed a sand shield around him and blocked his opponent.

"Sand Punch!" Gaara yelled.

The sand form into a fist and hit the man.

...

"Leaf Huricane!" Lee yelled as he kicked his opponent into the ground

...

Naruto's opponent came at him full speed.

Naruto made some hand signs.

"Wind Technique: Air Bullet!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto took a deep breath and fired an Air Bullet.

The Air bullet hit the man and knocked him out.

...

Haku Sakura and Suigetsu were keeping guard of the shop while the men wait for their food.

"I'm not surprise you're back here not helping the crew," Haku told Sakura.

"I'm helping where my abilities are most useful," Sakura.

"You're just avoiding fighting the enemy," Suigetsu responded.

"I have you know, that I have grown stronger as a fighter," Sakura responded.

"Cool it you two, we're suppose to be protecting these men," Haku responded.

...

"I think that's all of them," Juugo said.

Choji noticed that one of the men that was hiding from them was trying to run away.

"That one is getting away guys!" Choji said.

"I got it!" Lee responded.

Lee ran at the man at high speed.

The man look to see Lee coming at him.

He tried to run away but tripped on the ground and fell on his butt.

The hood fell off his head, revealing his hair and face.

Lee stopped seeing the guy.

"You're Karashi," Lee responded.

"What is it Lee?" Naruto asked.

"This is Grandma Sonsho's son Karashi," Lee explained.

"Seriously?" Naruto responded.

Karashi made a pout stance.

"So he did join Raiga's group," Sasuke responded.

"So what if I did. The guy is a great man," Karashi responded, "He freed the village from taxes and promised to protect them from pirates."

"He's not doing a good job considering we're here," Kiba joked.

"But Karashi, Raiga is also killing innocent people," Lee stated.

"How can you do this to that old woman!" Naruto yelled.

"Let me handle this guy," Lee told them.

"Fine," Naruto responded.

"Karashi, your curry is more than just another food. It has special power in bringing people out from being close to death. You have a gift," Lee explained, "And you give it up to join these goons who doesn't care about human life?"

"What do I get for working under that stove?" Karashi asked.

"Listen kid. I'm Chef, I spend years learning from a former notorious Pirate Captain-Chef on how to cook, and serving a restaurant. But before that I was being trained to be a royal guard one day. Now I'm with these guys, cooking for them and even fighting with them," Choji told Karashi, "From all my experience, I learned that no matter if you're cooking for some crew or not, you can inspire great things just by doing what you do best, no matter if it's fighting some goons, or cooking for grateful and ungrateful customers."

_...Flashback..._

Sonsho was instructing Choji on the Curry Spices.

"So you came up with this recipe that brings people out from close to death?" Choji asked.

"Well, no. Actually it was my son Karashi that did," Sonsho said, "But I was the one who taught him how to make curry, so even though he's not here, I feel it's right to carry on his recipe."

_...End of Flashback..._

"According to your mother, your curry inspired so many, even after you left," Choji responded.

"See Karashi, there is a meaning to your curry making skills," Lee responded.

Karashi got up on his hands and legs and bowed.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Karashi apologized.

"Great," Kiba responded, "Now what?"

"We still have Raiga to take care of," Sasuke stated.

"Right," Hinata responded.

Juugo and Chopper had removed the lid of the coffin and freed the man.

The man thanked them and ran off, back to the mine.

Gaara was focus on the cliff.

"What's up Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"I sense danger," Gaara replied.

"I'm starting to sense it too," Hinata responded, "I sense someone watching us."

"Could it be a visual technique?" Naruto asked.

"I don't sense the Byakugan being used," Hinata responded, "But it feels somewhat like the Byakugan, but stronger."

"It can't be the Sharingan then," Sasuke stated.

"And the Rinnegan doesn't have that ability either," Naruto responded, "Could it be a new type of visual technique?"

"I doubt it," Sasuke responded.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's find out!" Kiba responded as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Karashi, go back to the mine and look after the people," Lee told Karashi.

"Okay," Karashi agreed.

They headed up the cliff to find Raiga.


	87. Battle Against Raiga

**Battle Against Raiga**

The Shinobi Pirates climb up the cliff through a path.

Once they got there, they found no one there.

"Well, where is he?" Naruto asked.

"I was sure he was here," Gaara told Naruto.

"Maybe he got away," Sasuke responded.

"No, someone is around here," Hinata responded.

A thick mist started covering the area.

"This technique ..." Naruto responded, "Sasuke!"

"Yeah I know," Sasuke responded, "This is the same Hidden Mist Technique Zabuza tried on us."

_...Flashback..._

Zabuza jumped into the water and stood on it.

"He's standing on the water!" Sakura responded.

"Water Technique: Hidden Mist!" Zabuza said as he made the hand sign.

A thick mist covered the area around them until it seemed that Zabuza had disappeared.

_...End of Flashback..._

"Are we going to survive this?" Chopper asked.

"We should be fine, as long as we have a way to see through this mist," Sasuke told them.

"Hinata," Naruto told Hinata.

Hinata nodded, made the hand signs, and activated her Byakugan.

She look around the area.

However, before she could find anything, some kind of substance formed in the mist and blocked her vision.

"Something is blocking my vision," Hinata said.

"What?" Chopper yelled.

"How is that possible?" Choji asked.

"It's not," Juugo responded,

"I'm scared," Chopper quivered.

"Would you relax," Kiba responded.

Kiba wasn't saying anything, but Akamaru was shaking.

"We must face our fears if we're going to fight our enemies!" Lee yelled.

"Something isn't right," Gaara responded.

...

Raiga took out his two swords and clashed them together.

"Lightning Technique: Lightning Fang!" Raiga Yelled.

Electricity formed from his swords.

Raiga used his swords to fire a lightning attack at the group.

...

Electricity formed in the air.

"Wind Technique: Vortex Shield!" Naruto yelled as he made the hand signs.

A vortex shield formed around him, Kiba Akamaru, Hinata Chopper.

Gaara summoned a sand defense around him Sasuke Juugo Choji and Lee.

Lightning fired down and hit the shields.

There was a huge explosion.

...

"Did I get them?" Raiga asked.

"No, one of them summoned a vortex of wind, and the other somehow formed a shield of sand," the voice said.

"I see," Raiga responded, "So one of them is a wind user."

"Watch out Raiga. The two that summoned the defenses has strange chakra," the voice warned, "Not to mention those two, plus 2 more of them has the type of chakra as those Devil Fruit users we faced before."

"Devil Fruit Eaters as well as two with strong chakra, that might be fun," Raiga responded, "Let's test their skills."

...

The smoke cleared and the Shinobi Pirates were fine.

"That was close," Naruto sighed.

"Too close," Gaara responded.

"We should get out of here," Chopper said.

"We can't," Sasuke responded, "If they tried to attack us, that means they know where we're at. So if we tried to leave, they might follow us back to the shop where the others are at."

"In other words, we could be falling for their trap," Choji responded.

"Then I say we should fight," Naruto responded.

"Hinata, can you see anything?" Juugo asked.

Hinata looked around and saw some enemies.

"There are 10 enemies watching us," Hinata responded.

"Then let's move," Naruto responded.

"Wait!" Gaara told Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Until now they were able to blind the Byakugan, and now all of the sudden Hinata can see some enemies," Gaara responded, "This could be a trap."

"He's right," Juugo agreed.

"What should we do?" Chopper asked.

"I have an idea," Gaara said.

"Well Ranmaru?" Raiga asked the voice.

"They've split up," Ranmaru responded.

"Good, then we can attack," Raiga responded.

Raiga clashed his swords and summoned electricity.

"Lightning Technique: Face of Lightning!" Raiga yelled.

He aimed his swords on the ground and send electricity everywhere.

There was an explosion from ten places.

Raiga jumped down to the area.

He saw the Shinobi Pirates on the ground.

"Well Ranmaru," Raiga asked.

"They're not dead," Ranmaru said.

"What?" Raiga responded.

Sand broke out from underground on Raiga.

Raiga barely dodge the attack.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled getting up.

Sasuke got up as he and Naruto made the hand signs.

"Wind Technique: Wind Blast!" Naruto yelled.

"Fire Technique: Fire Blast!" Sasuke yelled.

They took a deep breath and fired their attacks.

Raiga barely dodge the attack.

"Raiga from behind!" Ranmaru yelled.

"Huh?" Raiga responded.

Chopper moved in to attack in his human form.

"Lightning Technique: Lightning Ball!" Raiga yelled clashing his swords.

Raiga summoned a ball of electricity and fired it at Chopper.

Chopper stopped and transform into hybrid form.

The lightning ball missed Chopper barely.

Raiga landed on the ground as Hinata Juugo Choji Gaara and Lee surrounded him.

"I see so this was a trap," Raiga responded.

"That's right," Sasuke responded.

"I used my sand to cover the others so that when you attack, my sand will defend them," Gaara explained.

"Surrender now and leave this island!" Naruto threatened.

"No, I rather kill you," Raiga said.

"Wait, there were two more!" Ranmaru yelled.

"What?" Raiga responded.

"Fang over Fang!" Kiba yelled.

Kiba and Akamaru (in Kiba form) came at Raiga with their attack.

Raiga dodge Kiba but Akamaru hit him slightly in the back.

"Ranmaru!" Raiga yelled while looking at his back.

Kiba and Akamaru landed on the ground.

"Hey Naruto, I think there's something on his back assisting him," Sasuke told Naruto.

"Then we should separate whatever it is from him," Naruto responded.

"Leave it to me!" Lee yelled.

Lee started coming after Raiga with a series of punches and kicks.

Raiga blocked each attack with his swords.

"Ranmaru!" Raiga yelled.

"I'm okay," Ranmaru finally said.

"Good," Raiga responded.

"On your right!" Ranmaru yelled.

Juugo came at Raiga partially transform.

Raiga dodge the attack.

"Let's work together!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata moved in to attack.

Raiga dodge the attack barely.

Sasuke came at Raiga with his Katana.

"Block your right!" Ranmaru yelled.

Raiga blocked Sasuke with one sword.

"Expand-Expand Human Boulder!" Choji yelled.

Choji expanded his body and rolled at Raiga.

"From Behind!" Ranmaru yelled.

Raiga jumped and barely dodge Choji.

Sand formed on Raiga's back and grabbed what seem to be a cocoon bag.

Gaara yanked the bag away from Raiga.

"Naruto now!" Gaara yelled.

"Ranmaru!" Raiga yelled.

"Raiga!" Naruto yelled.

Raiga turned to Naruto.

"Who are you?" Raiga asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Captain of the Shinobi Pirates," Naruto responded.

"I see, then I'll kill you first," Raiga responded.

"We'll see about that!" Naruto responded.

Naruto transform into Jinchuriki form.

"Impressive, but not enough!" Raiga yelled as he came at Naruto.

Naruto jumped and dodge Raiga's attack.

Naruto made some hand signs.

Raiga clashed his swords.

"Lightning Technique: Lightning Ball!" Raiga yelled.

"Wind Technique: Air Bullet!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto took a deep breath and fired an Air Bullet as Raiga fired a Lightning Ball.

The two collided in an explosion.

"So you're the wind user," Raiga responded.

"And I can do more than that," Naruto responded.

"Oh really," Raiga responded.

...

The three men finished their curry.

Eventually even Haku and Suigetsu agreed to eat something.

Sakura was helping Sonsho when they noticed thunder clouds with a lot of lightning going on.

"Relax. Our crewmates are strong, and the captain hasn't been defeated once," Sakura stated, "I'm sure they'll be alright."

"I hope you're right," Sonsho responded.

Rokuske look down hearing their conversation.

...

Raiga summoned another lightning ball.

"Lightning Ball!" Raiga yelled.

"Wind Technique Vortex Shield!" Naruto yelled making the hand sign.

A vortex surrounded Naruto and protected him from the attack.

"When are you going to stop this lightning tricks," Naruto asked, "You should know by now it's futile."

Raiga growled.

"_I need to find Ranmaru,"_ Raiga thought.

...

The rest of the crew gathered at the sack.

"What do you think is in it?" Sasuke asked.

Akamaru barked something to Kiba.

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked.

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

"He says there's a smell of a human scent," Kiba responded.

"I smell it too," Chopper responded.

Hinata activated her byakugan and look inside.

Sure enough she saw a chakra network of a young boy inside.

Suddenly there was red glowing eyes before her vision was blocked.

"There is someone in there, but it's a little kid," Hinata responded.

"Are you serious?" Kiba asked.

"Why would Raiga have a little kid in this thing?" Choji asked.

"Who knows, but maybe now Naruto can stop him," Gaara said.

...

"_I can't keep letting him attack,"_ Naruto thought, "_I need to attack him somehow."_

"_**Why don't you let him use up his chakra?"**_Kurama asked sarcastically.

"_Good idea!"_ Naruto thought.

Naruto made the hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Technique!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto created several Shadow Clones.

"Lightning Technique: Shockwave!" Raiga yelled clashing his swords.

Electricity scattered and hit each shadow clone causing them to dispersed.

"Shadow Clone Technique!" Naruto yelled.

More Shadow Clones formed and tried to attack Raiga.

Raiga summoned another shockwave of electricity.

It hits the shadow clones causing them to dispersed.

"_At this rate I'll run out of chakra,"_ Raiga thought.

Raiga started climbing up the cliff.

"You won't get away that easy!" Naruto responded running after him.

Raiga sheathed his swords and made some hand signs.

"_Earth Technique: Boulder Avalanche!"_ Raiga thought.

A wave of boulders came down at Naruto.

Raiga made it to the top of the cliff just to see the Naruto he hit disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing to be a shadow clone.

"What?" Raiga responded.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Extra Hands Chakra Claws!" Naruto yelled.

Raiga turned around and look up in the air to see Naruto coming at him.

Naruto had two chakra claws around his right hand, forming the Rasengan.

"Stop!" someone yelled.

But it was too late as Naruto jabbed Raiga with the Rasengan.

Raiga was sent flying into a cliff far away.


	88. Ranmaru

**Ranmaru**

Naruto jumped down and join the rest of his friends.

"So what's up with the bag?" Naruto asked.

"There's a kid inside it," Choji told Naruto.

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked, "How can a kid be held in there?"

"Well, it looks like the bag is cushioned enough to protect someone from receiving fatal blows, but has holes around the Zipper area, only big enough to let air goes in and out," Chopper responded, "Some people in the West Blue use these to carry children who has a trouble time walking."

"Seriously?" Naruto asked.

"And the Mist Division was located in the West Blue," Gaara said.

Chopper opened the bag and revealed a young small boy with grey hair, brown eyes, wearing worn clothes.

"So you're the one watching us?" Lee asked.

"That's correct," Ranmaru responded.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"We been together since he found me in the West Blue," Ranmaru explained.

..._Flashback..._

Ranmaru was in a worn down hut with a small garden on his own, on a small village island in the West Blue.

The villagers use to watch over him and give him food.

One day, Ranmaru used his powers to look outside.

He saw a man cut his leg with a scythe while gardening.

...Later...

The man came in with some food for Ranmaru.

His leg was bandaged from the cut.

"You cut your leg with the scythe, is it better now?" Ranmaru asked.

"How did you know that?" the man asked.

"No, I just knew about it," Ranmaru explained.

"But how? I been the only one that comes in and feed you," the man responded.

"I saw it from where I sit," Ranmaru replied.

"He's cursed!" the man yelled as he left Ranmaru.

Since then no one helped make sure Ranmaru was fed.

...

The houses around him was being searched down for pirates.

Raiga came into Ranmaru's wearing a mask.

"We been told that pirates been hiding on this island and we're searching for any suspects," Raiga responded.

Ranmaru was under his covers moving.

"Don't move!" Raiga yelled throwing his sword.

The sword struck the blanket and pinned it to the bed.

"I wasn't order to kill anyone unless I had proof you are a pirate, but that doesn't mean I won't hurt you to get some answers," Raiga threatened.

Vapor came out from the blanket.

Raiga pulled up the blanket revealing Ranmaru's eyes.

"Then why don't you take my life?" Ranmaru asked, "I don't mind."

"What do you mean?" Raiga asked.

"I saw you crying," Ranmaru replied.

"What? Me cry?" Raiga asked.

"Deep within your heart, while you search for meaning of your life," Ranmaru explained, "I been watching you from in here."

Raiga was shocked and removed his mask.

"What are you?" Raiga asked.

"I'm the same as you. I'm trying to find the meaning of my life," Ranmaru explained, "My illness forces me indoors. Shunned from the rest of the world, all I can do is watch from behind this blanket. But if you kill me, then maybe you can find meaning in your life."

Ranmaru got out from under his blankets.

"You're alone then?" Raiga asked.

Ranmaru nodded.

"Then from here on out, you and me will act together and fill each other's meaning," Raiga told Ranmaru.

_...End of Flashback..._

"Since then, we never been apart," Ranmaru explained.

Naruto and Chopper look down hearing Ranmaru's story.

Gaara said nothing but understood as well.

"Without him, I have no reason to live on with my life, so please, kill me," Ranmaru requested.

"What should we do?" Hinata asked.

"He's asking us to kill him," Kiba responded.

Akamaru whimpered.

"Well Naruto, what do you think we should do?" Sasuke asked.

"He's no threat," Naruto responded, "We should check on the village and take the kid back to the shop."

"Good idea," Sasuke agreed.

"Right," Juugo agreed.

"Chopper," Naruto said.

"Yeah?" Chopper asked.

"Stay here with the kid, and make sure he doesn't do anything he'll regret," Naruto responded.

"Okay," Chopper agreed.

The rest of the crew rushed off.

"You're not going to kill me?" Ranmaru asked.

"Of course not," Chopper responded.

"Oh," Ranmaru responded.

"Listen, you shouldn't give up on life just because someone important to you die," Chopper explained, "You're not the only one that felt loneliness and no purpose in their lives, and even if you do die, you won't be the last one. Sometimes the death of someone close to you, can be a doorway to a new purpose."

"Really?" Ranmaru asked.

"Yes. I know this because I lost someone whom I look at as a father after he saved my life," Chopper explained.

...

Everyone returned after a bit, with the unappreciated Karashi.

"Karashi tried to get us killed with the other goons, but we kicked their butt," Naruto said.

"I still say we should of locked him up," Kiba complained.

"I'll handle Karashi," Lee responded, "I'll be on this island for a while after you leave."

"Let's just go back to the shop," Gaara told them.

"I have a request before you take me to the shop," Ranmaru responded, "I want to see where Raiga landed."

"Okay, fair enough," Naruto agreed, "Kiba Akamaru and Hinata, you can come with us. The rest of you wait at the shop."

"Fine," Sasuke agreed.

"Don't be too long. I sense a storm coming," Juugo told them.

"Right," Naruto agreed.

"Be careful," Hinata told them.

...

Ranmaru rode on Naruto back as Kiba and Akamaru tracked down Raiga's scent.

They reached a path down the cliff.

Once at the bottom, they saw a rubble of rocks with Raiga's arms and hands sticking out of it, still holding his swords.

"This is where Raiga's scent ends, and those are his swords, so that must be him," Kiba responded.

Akamaru sniffed around the rubble.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked at Raiga's body.

"I don't sense any life coming from the body," Hinata said.

Ranmaru's eyes glowed and he gasp.

"What is it Ranmaru?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing," Ranmaru responded.

"We better get going before the storm beats us to the shop," Kiba told them.

"Yeah, we better get back," Naruto agreed.

They headed back to the shop.

...

The crew were already at the shop when Naruto Kiba Akamaru and Hinata arrived with Ranmaru.

"So that's the kid Sasuke told us about?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, he's no threat," Naruto responded, "I was hoping Sonsho can serve him some of her curry."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, by the way, where is everyone?" Naruto asked.

"Lee is training Karashi. Choji is helping Sonsho make some curry. The rest of the crew is cutting down trees so we can use them to build a wall to protect the shop," Sakura explained, "With the storm coming, we can't leave the island."

"You guys help too then," Naruto responded, "I'll catch up later. I want to talk to Ranmaru."

"Okay," Haku agreed.

They headed off as Naruto took Ranmaru inside.

...

"Here you go," Choji said serving them really mild Curry.

"Thanks Choji," Naruto thanked him.

"No problem," Choji responded.

"Well dig in," Choji told them.

Choji headed off.

Naruto ate some of the curry, but stopped when he noticed Ranmaru wasn't eating.

"Hey, it's okay, Choji helped made the curry, and he's the best chef I know," Naruto explained.

"It's okay, I'm not that hungry," Ranmaru lied.

"Hmm ..." Naruto responded until he thought of something, "Hey, when you and Raiga entered the Grand Line, did you use Reverse Mountain?"

"I think so. I know we stopped at a lighthouse at Twin Capes," Ranmaru replied.

"Yeah, that's the base of Reverse Mountain," Naruto explained, "Did you see a huge Island Whale with scars on it's head name Laboon and an old man that dressed sort of like a flower name Cronos."

"I'm not sure. We were trying to hide," Ranmaru explained, "But I do remember hearing a sad moaning cry from the ocean."

"That's Laboon!" Naruto yelled, "He was like that too until I spared against him!"

"You sparred against an Island whale?" Ranmaru asked.

"Yeah, we had all sorts of adventures," Naruto replied, "One of the glamour of being pirates."

"So you're pirates?" Ranmaru asked.

"Yeah. All of us are. Well except for Lee," Naruto replied.

"Do you think one day I can join your crew?" Ranmaru asked.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"Not right now, considering I can't move on my own, but maybe one day, when I'm stronger, can I join your crew?" Ranmaru asked.

"Of course, but if you're going to get stronger, you're going to need to eat first," Naruto explained.

"I guess you're right," Ranmaru agreed.

Ranmaru took a spoon full of rice and ate it.

"This is good," Ranmaru complemented.

"I know, right?" Naruto agreed.

* * *

**A/N:** Today is my 22nd Birthday, and I want to spend it working on Ninja Piece.


	89. Revived Raiga

**Revived Raiga**

After finishing eating, Naruto and even Choji joined the rest of his crew on cutting the logs.

Karashi was back in the shop with Ranmaru.

With Naruto and Choji helping they were able to finish faster.

The three men returned to their village happily.

"I can't believe we're not getting paid again!" Sakura complained.

"Would you stop complaining?" Suigetsu warned.

"Someone should check on Karashi and Ranmaru," Sasuke said.

"I'll go check on him," Sakura offered.

"Take Akamaru with you, just in case," Kiba told her.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Okay," Sakura agreed.

...

Sakura and Hinata headed into the shop to see that Karashi and Ranmaru was nowhere in sight.

"Where are they?" Sakura asked, "Did they leave?"

Sakura ran out of the shop to look for them.

...

Karashi was carrying Ranmaru where Raiga was at.

"You mean the boss is still alive?" Raiga asked.

"He is. That Hinata girl couldn't see it, but I saw some of Raiga's chakra still coming off his body," Ranmaru explained.

...

They reached the place Raiga landed.

Ranmaru's eyes glowed and he saw chakra coming off Raiga's body.

"Raiga," Ranmaru said.

Ranmaru got off Karashi's back and collapse on the ground.

"I will save you Raiga, even at the risk of my own life," Ranmaru said.

Ranmaru forced his body to crawled over to Raiga's arms.

"I will save you," Ranmaru said hugging Raiga's arms.

His eyes glowed as he focused his chakra and energy into Raiga.

When Ranmaru finished, he passed out.

"Ranmaru!" Karashi responded as he headed toward Ranmaru.

Karashi picked up Ranmaru as the rubble started moving.

He heard Raiga gasped and groaned.

Karashi moved backwards with Ranmaru in his arms.

...

Akamaru led Sakura to the cliff.

"Wait, isn't that where Naruto said Raiga landed?" Sakura wondered to herself, "Why would they be here of all places?"

Akamaru whimpered about something.

Lightning fired down from the sky, barely missing Sakura.

It hit Raiga's swords and destroyed the rocks.

After the rocks was blown away, Raiga stood there.

...

The lightning could be seen where the crew was at.

"Hey Naruto ... the place the lightning hit ... isn't that where Raiga was at?" Kiba asked.

"I'm not sure," Naruto responded.

"Hey! Let's get these logs set up!" Suigetsu yelled.

"Right," Naruto and Kiba responded.

...

Karashi slowly backed away from Raiga.

"Boss...but how?" Karashi asked.

Raiga didn't answer as he looked down at the unconscious Ranmaru.

"Hey Ranmaru! Wake up already!" Raiga begged.

Raiga kneeled down to Ranmaru and shook his body, but didn't get any response.

Raiga turned to Karashi.

"What did you do to Ranmaru?" Raiga demanded, "Tell me!"

"It wasn't me, I swear," Karashi replied, "It was you!"

"Huh?" Raiga responded.

"Ranmaru laid his hands on you, and you came back," Karashi responded, "And then he ..."

Raiga look at his hands and felt Ranmaru's chakra.

Raiga calpsed his hand on Ranmaru's hands.

"Ranmaru," Raiga responded.

...

Sakura had passed out after almost being hit by lightning.

Akamaru barked at Sakura to wake up.

Sakura regained conscious and look up.

"Akamaru ... what just happened?" Sakura asked.

Akamaru continued barking.

"Last thing I remember was seeing Ranmaru with Raiga," Sakura responded, "I wonder ..."

Sakura stood up and looked down.

"Ah," Sakura gasped when she saw Raiga awake and alive.

Akamaru continued barking.

"We got to warn the others," Sakura responded, "And before he noticed us."

Suddenly Raiga looked up at Sakura.

"Wahh!" Sakura cried, "He noticed me?"

"Hey you! I don't remember seeing you with those people earlier. Are you with them?" Raiga asked.

"What? Me?" Sakura asked.

"She is Raiga! She's a member of that blonde hair kid's crew!" Karashi responded.

"Really?" Raiga asked.

"Oh great, he knows," Sakura responded, "Looks like we might have to fight Akamaru."

Akamaru barked in agreement and jumped on Sakura.

Sakura focused her charka into her feet and started running down at Raiga.

Akamaru barked something.

"_Right, what is one of those commands Kiba gives Akamaru?" _Sakura thought.

"You'll regret doing this to Ranmaru," Raiga said.

"_Now I remember,"_ Sakura thought and yelled, "Akamaru, dynamic markings!"

Akamaru yipped and jumped off Sakura.

Akamaru spinned as he peed around the area.

Ranmaru blocked the pee from hitting his eyes.

"Nice try, but that won't help you," Raiga said.

Sakura jumped and focused chakra to her fist for a punch.

Raiga blocked Sakura's punch with his swords.

"Lightning technique: Shockwave!" Raiga yelled.

Electricity fired from his swords and hit Sakura.

Sakura screamed in pain as she was shocked.

"Now for the dog," Raiga said.

"Akamaru, get out of here!" Sakura ordered Akamaru, "Go find Kiba and the others."

Akamaru whimpered, and barked before rushing off.

"I should kill you now, but my buisness is with that captain," Raiga responded.

Raiga turned to Karashi.

"Go find the others, and bring them here!" Raiga ordered.

"Yes sir!" Karashi responded as he ran off.


	90. Raiga's Rematch

**Raiga's Rematch**

Raiga left the cliff to meet up with Naruto somewhere else.

Sakura use the time to get up and check Ranmaru.

Sakura checked Ranmaru's breathing and pulse.

"He's alive, but in a bad condition. I could use Chopper right now," Sakura responded, "If I remember correctly, there's a hut close to here. Hopefully Akamaru can warn the others."

...

Sakura carried Ranmaru up the cliff to the hut.

"_At least I can try to treat this kid,"_ Sakura thought unaware that Ranmaru had opened her eyes.

...

Karashi reached the shop.

It was already raining.

The Shinobi Pirates were gathered outside, as if waiting for him.

"Come quick!" Karashi yelled, "That girl, Sakura, she fell off the cliff."

"Oh really?" Naruto asked.

"We were running. She said she had training to do. Then a lightning fired down and almost hit us. Sakura forced me out of the way, but the lightning caused her to fall off the cliff," Karashi explained.

"Oh really?" Kiba asked as something barked.

Karashi turned to Kiba who had Akamaru on his head.

"Because Akamaru says otherwise," Kiba responded.

"What?" Karashi responded.

"Akamaru told us about Raiga," Juugo explained.

"We know he's alive," Sasuke responded.

"Haku, take Kiba Akamaru and Chopperto go find Sakura and Ranmaru," Naruto ordered.

"Right!" Haku and Chopper agreed.

"Let's go!" Kiba said.

Chopper Kiba and Akamaru headed off.

"What are you going to do? If you stay, you'll die?" Karashi asked.

"That's why Lee Sasuke Hinata and I are going to go find him," Naruto responded.

"Gaara will be in charge of keeping an eye on you, and protect the restaurant," Sasuke stated.

"We better go find Raiga," Lee said.

"Right," Naruto responded.

Gaara Choji Hinata and Suigetsu surrounded Karashi.

"Please forgive me," Karashi begged for his life.

"I'll go help make that curry," Choji said.

"Right," Gaara responded.

...

Naruto Lee Sasuke and Hinata were running as fast as they could.

"We better be careful," Sasuke responded, "With Lightning like this, Raiga's power will be stronger."

"Yeah, well with wind like this, so will my attacks," Naruto responded.

...

Sakura was trying to treat Ranmaru as best as she could.

"He's burning up, and I don't have any herb or medicine to give him," Sakura responded.

"It's alright, I know I'm going to be dead," Ranmaru said.

"You're awake," Sakura responded, "Besides Naruto will kill me if I let somehthing happened to you!"

Ranmaru remained quiet.

"Naruto told me what you told him. I was once abandon, just like you. My sister and I were caught in a war, and we had nowhere to go. But then, my adopted mother Bellemere rescued us and took us in as her own daughters," Sakura responded, "She risked everything so that I would be alive today. And now I'm doing the same thing for you. So don't tell me you're going to give up on life. Because I won't let you!"

Ranmaru started coughing.

"_But right now, I'm all talk until I can get him to Chopper,"_ Sakura thought.

The house started creaking from the storm.

Suddenly there was knocking.

"Whose there?" Sakura demanded.

"Sakura! It's me Haku! I'm with Kiba Akamaru and Chopper!" the person yelled from the other end, "Let us in."

"Great!" Sakura responded.

...

Once Haku Chopper Kiba and Akamaru were inside, Chopper checked on Ranmaru's condition.

Chopper gave Ranmaru a shot of medicine since Ranmaru wasn't willing to take any medicine.

"That should help with his fever, but we need to get him somewhere safe," Chopper told them.

"We better go," Haku agreed.

"Maybe Choji can make that curry of life," Kiba responded.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"We better go quickly!" Sakura responded.

Haku carried Ranmaru as they ran off toward the shop.

...

Sasuke Lee Naruto and Hinata arrived at the place where Raiga.

"Prepare to die!" Raiga yelled.

"You're going down!" Naruto yelled.

Electricity traveled through Raiga's body without harming him.

Sasuke was about to draw out his sword when he felt electricity.

Sasuke jumped back before lightning fired down.

"Watch out guys! His lightning is stronger!" Sasuke yelled.

Raiga send a bolt of lightning at them.

"Wind Technique: Vortex Shield!" Naruto yelled making the hand signs.

A vortex of wind surrounded them.

The Lightning hit the shield and caused a huge explosion.

Naruto Sasuke Hinata and Lee were force back.

"How are we suppose to fight pure electricity?" Naruto asked.

"By using our visual techniques," Sasuke responded, "Hinata..."

"Right!" Hinata responded, "Byakugan!"

Hinata's Byakugan activated.

"_Sharingan!"_ Sasuke thought activating his sharingan.

Naruto made the handsign and transform into Jinchuriki form.

"Kyuubi Kyuubi Transformation!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto transform into Nine-Tail Fox form and came at Raiga.

Raiga send multiple lightning attacks at Naruto.

Naruto dodge each attack as fast as he could

Finally Naruto moved in close range.

Sasuke and Hinata moved in to attack.

However lightning hit them both.

"Sasuke! Hinata!" Naruto yelled, "That's it!"

Naruto summoned and gather red and blue chakra into a chakra bomb.

"Oh no you don't!" Raiga said.

Suddenly lightning hit Naruto before he could finished.

Naruto transform back into human form.

"Now for you to die!" Ranmaru responded.

"Leave my friends alone!" Lee yelled.

Raiga turned to Lee.

"Lee watch out!" Naruto responded.

"Don't worry," Lee responded.

Lee pulled out weights on an ankle brace, and dropped them.

The weights hit the ground with so much force that it send dirt everywhere.

"Lee," Naruto responded.

"So you want to fight now," Raiga responded.

...

Haku Kiba Akamaru Sakura and Chopper arrived at the shop.

Gaara and Suigetsu was standing guard.

"Gaara Suigetsu!" Sakura yelled.

"You made it," Suigetsu responded.

"Yeah, but we got to treat this kid," Haku said.

"Choji, make a fresh plate of Curry of Life!" Suigetsu yelled.

"We better get him inside," Kiba said.

"Yeah," Chopper agreed.

...

Lee was fighting Raiga as hard as he could.

Lee dodge each of Raiga's attacks.

"Dodge this!" Raiga yelled, "Lightning Technique: Thunder Dragon Tornado!"

Raiga spinned around and summoned a twister of of electricity in a form of a Dragon.

It slammed down and Lee.

"Lee!" Naruto responded, "I can't give up!"

Naruto got back up.

...

Sonsho finished the curry and Choji gave it to Juugo.

"Here," Juugo said taking a scoop.

Ranmaru looked away.

"He's not eating," Sakura responded.

"You messed up on the ingredients!" someone said.

They turned to Karashi, who was adding his own spices.

Karashi came back with a fresh plate.

They tried to feed it to Ranmaru, but he still refuse to eat.

"Why are you guys helping me?" Ranmaru asked.

"Because it's the right thing to do," someone said.

Everyone turned to Gaara.

"Or at least that's what I was taught by our captain," Gaara responded.

"Listen Ranmaru. I know what you're going through," Haku said, "I once followed Zabuza of the Mist Division. He saved me when I had no one to turn to. But now I realized that having one person be the meaning of my life isn't enough. Because no matter how we try to change it, there might be a day where they will no longer be there, but there will always be others that we can look up to."

Ranmaru turned to Haku and let him feed him the curry.

...

Soon enough Ranmaru ate the whole plate of curry.

"Now you understand that life can have more meaning than one person," Haku responded.

"I want Raiga to eat this curry too," Ranmaru said.

"Then we should go find him," Gaara said.

"I'll go too," Choji responded.

"Me too," Suigetsu said, "Anything is better than staying here doing nothing."

"Right," Haku agreed.

It was decided that Karashi Ranmaru Gaara Choji Haku and Suigetsu.

"I'll keep an eye on here," Kiba said.

"Good," Haku agreed.

Haku was carrying Ranmaru.

Karashi was carrying the huge pot of Curry

"Please be careful," Chopper said.

"Don't worry," Suigetsu told him.

"Let's go!" Gaara said.

They headed off toward the battle.

...

"That's that," Raiga said.

"Raiga!" someone yelled.

Raiga turned to Naruto.

"Oh, so you want to fight again," Raiga asked.

"This time is different," Naruto replied.

Naruto transformed into Jinchuriki form.

"Nice try, but none of your tricks will work," Raiga said.


	91. Drunk Lee

**Drunk Lee**

Choji Karashi Haku and Suigetsu with Ranmaru were running as fast as they could.

They stopped when they saw Lee.

"Looks like Lee took some damage," Suigetsu said.

"We better give Lee some curry," Haku said, "Karashi Choji and Gaara, go find out if the others need it."

"Right," Choji agreed.

Gaara Suigetsu and Karashi took a plate and headed off.

Ranmaru kept Lee's mouth opened as Haku gave Lee some spoon full of Curry.

Suddenly Lee shot up and started scarfing down the whole tub.

...

Gaara arrived at the battle field and found Naruto still fighting.

"He's okay. Good," Gaara responded.

...

Suigetsu was feeding Hinata some curry.

Hinata immediately woke up.

"What just happened?" Hinata asked, "Why do I have a taste of whine in my mouth?"

"Sake?" Choji responded.

...

Karashi gave Sasuke a spoonful.

Sasuke woke up and immediately spit it out.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

"The curry of life," Karashi responded.

"Then why do I taste alchohol?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh?" Karashi responded.

...

Naruto was ready to battle when he had a strange feeling.

"_Why do I feel like danger is coming?"_ Naruto thought.

...

Lee finished eating and saluted to Suigetsu Haku and Ranmaru.

"I take it Lee's done," Haku responded.

Then Lee bowed so low his face hit the ground.

Lee got back up and started moving around like a drunk man.

"Why is that guy acting like a drunk man?" Haku asked.

"Maybe it had to do with that crash in the cooking area," Choji responded.

Ranmaru took a plate of curry and headed to Raiga.

...

Naruto was fighting Raiga.

"Raiga!" someone yelled.

They turned to see it was Ranmaru.

"Ranmaru! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Ranmaru! You're alive!" Raiga cheered.

Raiga picked up Ranmaru and placed him on his shoulder.

"Nothing will separate us again!" Raiga told Ranmaru, "Let's finish these kids off and celebrate."

"Whatever you say Raiga," Ranmaru agreed.

Ranmaru's eyes glowed and a twister of fog surrounded him and Raiga.

"Where did this fog come from?" Raiga asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be your eyes," Ranmaru told him.

"That's right," Raiga agreed.

"Let's go that way!" Ranmaru told Raiga, "That boy moved over here during the distraction."

"Sneaky. Okay, let's do this," Raiga agreed.

Raiga turned toward the direction Ranmaru was talking about.

...

Naruto noticed that the fog was going toward the edge.

"Ranmaru! What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

...

Gaara was about to react.

...

"What's wrong with you jerk?" someone yelled.

Naruto and Raiga turned to Lee.

Lee was moving oddly.

Naruto instantly recognized the movements.

"Oh no! Don't tell me Lee is drunk again?" Naruto panicked.

"_**Lee's drunk again? That's not good,"**_ Kurama thought.

Lee started running at Raiga.

"I hate to be Raiga right about now," Naruto complained.

Lee started punching and kicking the fog away.

Raiga started blocking until he reached the cliff's edge.

Lee stopped to puke.

"Stop playing with me!" Raiga yelled.

Raiga summoned electricity into his sword and send a slash of lightning at Lee.

Lee dodge the attack with ease.

Raiga kept attacking, but Lee dodge each one.

Lee moved in and kick Raiga into the air.

Ranmaru fell off his shoulder.

Gaara's sand quickly grabbed Ranmaru.

"That sand!" Naruto responded and turned to see it was Gaara.

Raiga hit the ground.

Raiga got up and noticed that Ranmaru was gone.

"You'll pay for this!" Raiga yelled.

Raiga spinned his swords as electricity gathered around his body.

Lee struggle to get up and moved toward Raiga.

Lee punched Raiga in the gut.

Both were send flying backwards.

Raiga got back up.

"Now to finish this!" Raiga yelled.

"Not so fast!" Naruto yelled.

Raiga turned to Naruto and Gaara with Ranmaru next to him.


	92. Raiga's Death

**Raiga's Death**

The rain had stopped as Raiga faced Ranmaru.

"What do you think you're doing?" Raiga asked.

"I brought the curry of life. I want you to try it," Ranmaru requested.

"What?" Raiga asked.

"If you do, you'll understand you're not alone," Ranmaru explained, "The spices are blend together. Like the feelings of all mankind."

"What are you saying?" Raiga asked.

"We've hurt too many. We have to stop," Ranmaru told Raiga.

"That's enough! You always been my eyes and ears!" Raiga yelled holding his ears, "If you won't stop saying these nonsense, we can no longer be together!"

"Strike me with your lightning then," Ranmaru responded.

"Ranmaru, I won't be able to remember you the way you were anymore. I have to give you a funeral!" Raiga yelled clashing his swords.

"Gaara, protect Ranmaru!" Naruto ordered.

"Right," Gaara agreed.

Naruto made the hand sign.

"Multi Shadow Clone Technique!" Naruto yelled.

Dozens of shadow clones surrounded Naruto.

"Ranmaru betrayed me, I must give him a funeral," Raiga said, "I am Raiga Kuroski of the Mist Division. Someone like you don't stand a chance."

"You don't scare me," Naruto responded, "I already fought against Zabuza once, and I'm still here."

"That name means nothing to me any more!" Raiga responded, "Ranmaru was my only friend, and we'll never be whole again."

Raiga raised his swords in the air.

Lightning fired down and hit Raiga's swords, summoning lightning around him.

Raiga swipe his swords and send multiple lightning attacks.

The slashes hit each clone causing them to disperse.

A large cloud of smoke covered them as Raiga stopped.

"Kyuubi Kyuubi Underground Chakra Claws Attack!" Naruto yelled.

Several Chakra claws broke out from underground and grabbed Raiga.

"Wind Technique: Typhoon Blast!" Naruto yelled as wind gather around the smoke.

A blast of wind fired from Naruto and hit Raiga.

Naruto ran at Raiga with a shadow clone having it's hands on the ground, as Naruto made some more hand signs.

"Wind Technique: Wind Blast!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto took a deep breath and fired a wind blast.

The wind blast hit Raiga causing him to cough up blood.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra fist!" Naruto yelled.

The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke as Naruto summoned a Chakra Claw in a form of a fist.

Naruto used it to punch Raiga so hard that Raiga was send flying off the cliff.

"Ranmaru, you're finally free now," Raiga told Ranmaru.

"Raiga," Ranmaru responded.

"Come Lightning! Give me a Funeral!" Raiga yelled.

Lightning fired down and hit Raiga.

Raiga's body was destroyed by the lightning.

...Next Day...

Ranmaru agreed to stay at the shop to learn how to make curry.

Karashi was forced to learn the basics for his punishment, after giving Choji the correct recipe for the Curry of Life.

Now Naruto was saying good bye as the rest of his crew were preparing the ship.

"You take care Ranmaru," Naruto said, "One day we'll return for you if you still want to join."

"Thank you," Ranmaru thanked.

"Watch over them Lee," Naruto told Lee.

"I will until Gai-sensei returns," Lee told Naruto.

"What island are you going to next?" Sonsho asked.

"I don't know, where ever the log post points to," Naruto replied.

"Naruto! We're ready!" Sakura yelled.

"Right!" Naruto responded, "See you later!"

Naruto climb onto the Going Merry.

The crew waved goodbye as the ship set sail.

"Alright! Let's get to our next destination!" Naruto ordered.

"Yes sir!" the crew yelled.

They set sail to their next destination.

* * *

**A/N:** Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to those who celebrate a different Holiday.


	93. Star Division Request

**Star Division Request**

The Go Merry was sailing peacefully on a good morning.

The Shinobi Pirates enjoying the day as much as they could.

"Such a good day," Chopper commented.

"I know," Kiba agreed, "It's so calm for the Grand Line.

Sakura was keeping an eye on the log post and the map.

"According to this, the next island is called Star Island," Sakura said.

"Did you say Star Island?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sakura asked.

"That island is the base of the Star Division," Gaara explained.

"Star Division?" Naruto asked.

"That's right, I forgot about it," Suigetsu responded.

"Oh cool! We should go see it!" Naruto yelled.

"We're talking about one of the Ninja Cores, they're not going to let us leave peacefully," Juugo reminded.

"Yeah, let's not forget what happened when we visit the island the 4th Raikage was staying at," Sakura reminded.

"What happened?" Chopper asked.

"We were arrested," Choji explained.

"But we were freed," Naruto responded.

"Only after Vivi talk some sense into him," Sasuke reminded.

"Well we can't avoid this island," Sakura responded, "Our log post is pointing right at it."

"We'll just have to settle close to the island as much as we can," Haku explained, "If we run into trouble, we'll fight if neccessary."

"Then let's go!" Naruto yelled.

"Why is it called Star Island?" Chopper asked.

"Long time ago, there was a metorite that crashed onto the island. It was said that the first Hoshikage discovered it along with it's powers," Haku explained.

"Power?" Chopper asked.

"It is said that the meteorite has the power to enhanced the chakra of it's user at great amount," Haku explained, "Since then, selective members of the Ninja Core for the Star Division was trained how to use that stars power."

"Although the 3rd Hoshikage stopped the training," Gaara responded, "But after his death, the training was started up again."

"Amazing," Hinata responded.

...Drum Island...

Tsunade was dealing with reports from the Leaf Division.

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune called.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"We got a report from the Star Division," Shizune explained.

"Another one?" Tsunade asked.

Tsunade took the paper and read it.

"Looks like the acting Hoshikage reported another attempted theft of the star," Tsunade responded.

"Should we send a team to help them?" Shizune asked.

"Maybe ... is there any word about the Shinobi Pirates?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh, well we learn that they took down Raiga, at the Katabomi Gold Mine, but that's it," Shizune replied.

"The Gold Mine huh? In that case let's not send them help," Tsunade responded, "I'm sure with those pirate's help, they can handle things."

"Yes ma'am," Shizune agreed.

...

On an average size island filled with mountains and trees, there was a village build around a shrine.

Inside the shrine, star division ninja core members between 15-17 were around a meteor in a meditating stance.

The Meteor was giving off purple chakra glow

Each of the members were making a hand sign.

Their bodies' were giving off the same glow as the star.

Most of the members were wearing a Ninja Core headband with a 5 point star on it.

A boy with grey hair wearing robes felt pain and stopped.

A girl with brown hair wearing a blue shirt with white sleeves and white pants, and a boy with dark hair wearing Blue-grey shirt with grey pants surrounded the boy.

An older man came in.

"I thought I told you to keep on training," the man said.

"Mizura is in pain, so we stopped sir," the girl explained.

"Take him to get medical attention!" the man ordered.

"Yes sir!" the girl said.

"Sumaru!" the man told the boy with the dark hair, "We got intruders coming toward the island. Go investigate it."

"Yes sir!" the boy name Sumaru responded.

...

The Shinobi Pirates docked at the island.

"This island must be a spring Island," Sakura said, "The weather is so nice."

"That explains the nice weather," Kiba responded.

"I wish we can check out this island!" Naruto responded.

Suddenly arrows fired at the ship and hit it.

"Someone is firing at us!" Hinata yelled.

"Hey!" Kiba yelled.

Sumaru ran up to the shore.

"I warn you to leave this island or else Pirates!" Sumaru yelled.

"We'll see about that!" Naruto yelled as he jumped down to the shore.

"That headband, he's from the Star Division!" Gaara responded.

"Naruto watch out!" Hinata yelled.

...

"Wind Technique: Air Bullet!" Naruto yelled as he made the hand signs.

Naruto took a deep breath and fired an air bullet.

"Kujaku Technique: Protection!" Sumaru yelled as he made the hand sign.

Purple Chakra surrounded his body.

The Air Bullet hit the chakra and did nothing.

...

"He blocked the Air Bullet with Chakra," Juugo responded.

"We need to stop this," Sasuke responded.

...

"Alright, let's see you handle my Jinchuriki form!" Naruto yelled.

Chakra surrounded Naruto until he transformed into Jinchuriki form.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra fist!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto send a chakra fist attack at Sumaru.

"Destroy!" Sumaru yelled.

Sumaru's chakra struck the chakra fist and blocked it.

"One more thing!" Naruto yelled as he made the hand sign, "Kyuubi-Kyuubi Transformation!"

Naruto transformed into Nine-Tailed Fox form.

"Wait a second, that form," Sumaru responded, "Are you the Nine-Tail Jinchuriki: Naruto Uzumaki?"

"So what if I am?" Naruto growled.

Sumaru retreated his attack.

"Sorry, I didn't think you were from the Shinobi Pirates," Sumaru responded, "My name is Sumaru. As allies of the Ninja Core, you're welcome to this island."

Naruto transform back into human form confused.

...

"What just happened?" Chopper asked, "They just stop all of the sudden."

"I don't know," Suigetsu responded.

"What does he mean by allies of the Ninja Core?" Sakura asked.

...

The Shinobi Pirates were escorted to the village, and into the man in charge (from before in the shrine).

Sumaru told the man what he was told.

"We're happy to welcome allies to the Ninja Core," the man said, "My name is Akahoshi. At this time, I'm deputy Hoshikage."

"Deputy? You're not Hoshikage?" Naruto asked.

"No, but I'm currently waiting for word from the other Kages to accept me," Akahoshi explained, "As you might know by now, the Kages are in a struggle since the death of two Kages. And since the 4 remaining Kages are spread out and haven't chosen a meeting place yet, they haven't been able to officially filled me in as Hoshikage, or filled in the position for Kazekage."

"What did you mean by allies of the Ninja Core?" Sakura asked.

"We heard stories of your success in helping members of the Ninja Core. Such as the help in aiding the 5th Hokage with keeping peace in Drum Island. Most surprisingly help in the investigation of the 4th Kazekage and saving Alabasta," Akahoshi explained, "Cause of it, we think of the Shinobi Pirates as allies. Despite the new bounties."

"New bounties?" Naruto asked.

Sumaru handed them wanted fliers.

"Whoa! 115 million berries!" Naruto yelled, "And they nickname me the 'Nine-Tails Jinchuriki."

"I've recieved 100 million," Gaara responded.

"70 million sounds good for me," Sasuke responded.

"I can't believe Juugo has 68 million and I got nothing," Suigetsu complained.

"I recieved 60 million," Haku responded.

"Mine is the lowest at 55 million," Hinata responded.

"Altogether our crew is wanted for 468 million berries, and yet you still trust us," Sakura stated.

"I don't understand it myself," Sumaru explained, "But I trust the words of the Kages. One of the things I need to do in order to become Hoshikage one day."

"Be quiet!" Akahoshi ordered.

"Sorry sir," Sumaru responded.

"So Lord Akahoshi, how long does it take for the log post to record your island?" Sakura asked.

"It takes about a week," Akahoshi explained.

"I see," Sakura responded.

"I actually have a request for you," Akahoshi said, "For some time now, someone been trying to steal our star from us, and we need extra protection for it."

"So you want us to protect the star?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. We'll pay you for the protection," Akahoshi explained.

Sakura's eyes started gleaming with joy.

"She got that look again," Suigetsu said.

"Maybe this time we will be paid," Kiba whispered.

"We will be happy to protect the star," Sakura said.

"Here we go again," Sasuke responded.

"But sir! They maybe allies, but they're still pirates!" Sumaru yelled.

"That's enough Sumaru!" Akahoshi yelled, "Return to your training!"

"Yes sir," Sumaru agreed as he got up to leave.

"Hey wait a second!" Naruto yelled as he got up to chase after him.

"Naruto..." Sakura responded.

"Sorry about our captain," Sasuke apologized.

"As I was saying, the star possess a power that many are after it. Even other Pirates go after it," Akahoshi explained, "We don't know for sure if it's a pirate after it, but we can't take any risk."

"Well, while we're protecting the star maybe we can help with other things," Juugo stated.

"Yeah! Like Chopper is our ship doctor, he can help with the medical stuff," Kiba suggested.

"Hinata and I also know some things about medical herbs," Haku suggested, "We can help assist him."

"Very well. I'll be sure to send someone to escort you around the village," Akahoshi agreed.


	94. Star Thief

**Star Thief**

Naruto chased after Sumaru.

"Hey! Hold on a second!" Naruto yelled.

Sumaru stopped and turned to Naruto.

"I finally caught up with you," Naruto said, "What's your name again?"

"It's Sumaru," Sumaru responded.

"That's an interesting name," Naruto responded.

"I was name after the star clustered Sumaru. I was actually born here, which is why I was name after it," Sumaru explained.

"Really? Cool! I was born in a small island village in the East Blue," Naruto responded, "Although my name has nothing to do with the name of the village."

"What do you want?" Sumaru asked.

"Well, I was thinking that since my crew his helping protecting your star, I get to know you some more," Naruto explained.

"Don't try to act nice with me. You're a pirate, and pirates are all the same," Sumaru explained, "All you're after is money is treasure."

"Well, my navigator does like treasure, but we're not that bad," Naruto responded, "Are you really trying to become Hoshikage?"

"That's right," Sumaru responded.

"How are you planning become a Kage?"

"By mastering the power of our star and control it," Sumaru explained.

"Really? I guess that would make sense," Naruto responded, "I planned to go after the treasure left by Gold Rogers in order to prove myself worthy to become the first Pirate Kage."

"That sounds stupid," Sumaru responded.

"Maybe, but that's why my crew and I are here in the Grand Line," Naruto responded.

...

Someone in a mask arrived at the shrine.

The person snuck into the shrine and knock out the trainees in there, training.

...

Naruto and Sumaru arrived at the shrine.

"That's the place where we train," Sumaru told Naruto.

"Great! I want to see it," Naruto responded.

"No way. You're a pirate," Sumaru explained, "I can't let you in the shrine."

"But we're here to protect the star!" Naruto responded.

"It's the law of this island," Sumaru told Naruto.

Suddenly they heard someone opening the door.

They look to see the mystery person running out of the shrine with the star.

"The star!" Sumaru responded.

"I'll take care of this guy, you go find my crew!" Naruto responded.

Naruto rushed off.

Sumaru headed off the other way.

...

Naruto headed after the person.

"Wind Technique: Air Bullet!" Naruto yelled making the hand signs.

Naruto took a deep breath and fired an air bullet.

The person dodge the air bullet by jumping and landing on the top of the tree.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto yelled.

Chakra surrounded Naruto until he transform into Jinchuriki form.

"What?" the person responded.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra Claw!" Naruto yelled aiming his hand.

A chakra claw shot up from Naruto's hand.

Naruto used it to grab the tree and pull himself up to the person.

"Kujaku Technique!" the person yelled as they made the hand sign.

Purple chakra surrounded the person.

"Beast!" the person yelled.

Their chakra took form of a beast and came at Naruto.

"Wind Technique: Vortex Shield!" Naruto yelled as he made the hand sign.

A vortex of wind surrounded Naruto.

The Beast chakra hit the Shield with enough force that it still send Naruto into the ground.

"It's futile!" the person said.

Sand gathered in the air and caught the person.

"What?" the person responded

Naruto turned to see it was Gaara.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled

Hinata came at the person.

"Gentle fist!" Hinata yelled.

"Hinata!" Naruto responded.

"That won't work!" the person said.

The chakra came at Hinata and hit her.

Gaara's sand quickly saved Hinata from the fall.

"Sythesis!" the person yelled making the hand sign.

The person's chakra formed one huge beast and came at Naruto.

"Naruto!" someone yelled.

The person turned to see it was Sumaru with the rest of the crew.

The Chakra pulled back to the person's body.

"Wings!" the person yelled making a new hand sign.

The chakra formed into wings and the person flew away.

The person flew far from the cliff nearby.

"He's gone!" Sumaru complained.

"He got away from us," Sasuke stated.

"A shame too, I was about to take him down," Suigetsu responded.

"Hey! You have some explaining to do!" Naruto responded, "That technique the man use was the same as yours."

"That's impossible! The Kujaku technique is only known by members of the Star Division," Sumaru responded.

"It could be a rogue member of your division," Haku stated.

"I'm not sure," Sumaru responded.

"Don't worry about it, we'll get that star back," Naruto responded.

"Yeah, and if that guy comes back to the village, Akamaru and I will know it," Kiba responded as Akamaru barked in agreement.


	95. Search For the Star

**Search For the Star**

...Paradise Island...

A was doing some paperwork for the Cloud Division.

"Lord Raikage! There's still request to make Akahoshi Hoshikage," a cloud division member said.

"I don't trust that Akahoshi guy," A responded.

"But sir, with a death of the 4th Kazekage ..." the member said.

"I know, we'll need to make to make him official," A responded.

...Star Island...

They were in Akahoshi's main room.

Sasuke Gaara Sumaru and Naruto were with Akahoshi.

"What? Someone stolen the star?" Akahoshi asked.

"Yes. There were people training there, but the enemy knocked them out with some kind of Technique," Sumaru explained.

"That's pathetic!" Akahoshi told him.

"Ease up on Sumaru," Naruto told him.

"Naruto," Sasuke responded.

"It's not his fault. The guy could use your Kujaku Technique," Naruto responded, "He was forming Beast and wings with it!"

Akahoshi seemed surprise about it.

Gaara and Sasuke noticed it.

"Is this true?" Akahoshi asked Sumaru.

"Yes," Sumaru replied.

"Listen, we'll get the star back no problem," Naruto responded.

"Very well, we'll leave this to the Shinobi Pirates," Akahoshi responded.

"Actually we would like Sumaru to help us," Gaara responded, "It would help us out if we have him."

"Very well," Akahoshi agreed, "Help them any way you can!"

"Yes sir!" Sumaru agreed.

...

They headed outside where the rest of the crew were waiting.

"What's going on?" Chopper asked.

"Our mission has changed to searching for the star," Naruto responded.

"That's good," Sakura responded.

"Sumaru, why don't you take Chopper to the medical room for any treatment needed," Sasuke suggested.

"Fine," Sumaru responded.

"Okay," Chopper responded.

Sumaru and Chopper headed off.

"You noticed it too, didn't you Gaara?" Sasuke asked.

"Noticed what?" Sakura asked.

"I did," Gaara responded.

"What are you two talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Akahoshi seemed to know something when we told him about the person," Gaara explained.

"We should sneak around to learn something," Sasuke responded.

"Better than staying here doing nothing," Kiba responded.

"So let's do something," Naruto responded.

"Hinata Kiba Akamaru and Juugo will search around for clues of where the enemy might of flew off too," Sasuke said.

"Right," Hinata responded.

"Alright!" Kiba responded as Akamaru yipped.

"I will keep an eye on Akahoshi," Gaara responded.

"Suigetsu and I will go with you," Sasuke said.

"Me?" Suigetsu asked.

"Your power makes it easy to sneak around," Sasuke explained.

"Fine," Suigetsu responded.

"I think I should go help Chopper to decrease attention," Choji responded, "Sakura you're coming with me."

"Right!" Sakura agreed.

"I'm going to hang around Sumaru for a bit," Naruto responded, "I guess you're with me Haku."

"Sounds good," Haku agreed.

They split up into groups.

...

After Sumaru escorted Chopper to the medical bay, he went off on his own.

Sumaru was on a cliff toward the ocean.

He took out a necklace and started singing.

_Natsushi why are you so red  
Because I had a sad dream last night  
My eyes are red from the tears I shed  
Swollen as I cried_  
_Natsushi why you lost your way  
I'm searching for a child whose gone so far  
He can't be found  
Though I search all day  
My sad dream just won't go away_

Sumaru finished his song.

"Hey Sumaru!" someone yelled.

Sumaru turned to see it was Naruto and Haku.

"What are you doing out here?" Haku asked.

"Just passing on time, waiting for the stars to come out," Sumaru explained.

"Yeah, it's such a clear night," Haku agreed.

"We see stars a lot while on our travels," Naruto said.

Sumaru headed off.

"Hey wait!" Naruto responded, "If you want something to eat, we can find Choji, so he can fix us something."

"Whatever!" Sumaru responded and ran off.

"What's up with him?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe we bothered him on a bad time," Haku responded.

...

Choji and Naruto decided to check on everyone.

They entered to only see Chopper and Sakura along with the girl with brown hair and Mizura.

Choji was fixing something to eat for everyone.

"Oh, Naruto Haku," Sakura greeted

"I thought you were with Sumaru," Choji said.

"We were but he ran off," Naruto explained.

"Hi, my name is Hokito," the girl greeted, "and the boy resting is Mizura."

...

Suigetsu Gaara and Sasuke were spying on Akahoshi.

"Without a doubt," Akahoshi said, "The person who took off with the star was one of them."

"Them?" Suigetsu responded.

"Shush!" Sasuke told Suigetsu.

The two men panicked as the person they were talking about completed the Star training.

They apparently had the thief's weakness Sumaru.

"How is Sumaru mixed in all this?" Suigetsu asked.

"I don't think he is," Sasuke responded.

...

Naruto and Haku joined Sakura Hokito and Mizura in eating some curry.

Chopper continued treating Mizura.

"This is good," Mizura said.

"I know right? Choji is the best chef I know," Naruto responded, "This is a recent recipe Choji learned, but it's still good."

"What is it called?" Hokito asked.

"The Curry of Life," Naruto replied.

"Curry of Life?" Hokito asked.

"It's this special curry we had in the last island we were on," Sakura explained, "It's so spicy that it can kick up the spirit of anyone who eats it, as if it brings them out from close to death."

"I see," Hokito responded.

"So what's the story with Sumaru?" Naruto asked.

"15 years ago Sumaru's parent's died stopping some pirates that were trying to steal the star," Hokito explained.

"That explains a lot," Naruto responded.

"My adopted mother died protecting my sister and me from a fishman pirate name Arlong," Sakura stated.

"Where's Sumaru right now?" Naruto asked.

"They said they were going after the star," Hokito explained.

Naruto rushed out of the room.

"Naruto!" Sakura responded.

"I'll go after him," Haku said as he headed off.

"Sorry about that, Naruto can be like that a lot," Sakura appologized.

"It's okay," Hokito responded.

...

Choji walked up to Chopper.

"Well?" Choji asked.

"I'm not sure what to think," Chopper responded, "It's as if his own chakra is killing Mizura from the inside."

"Is there anything we can do?" Choji asked.

"I have some herbs we can use back on the ship that can prolong his death, but that's it," Chopper responded.

"I'll go get it, just write down what we need," Choji responded.

"Okay," Chopper agreed.

...

Sasuke Suigetsu and Gaara was spying.

Two men came out of the hut.

"Akahoshi isn't with them," Gaara responded.

"We should still spy on them," Sasuke responded.

"I'll stay here, you two go ahead," Gaara told Sasuke and Suigetsu.

"Right!" Sasuke and responded, "Let's go Suigetsu!"

"Alright already!" Suigetsu responded.

...

Sasuke and Suigetsu trailed a bald man and a dark hair man.

Both were wearing dark clothes with a grey vest, shoes, and star division headbands.

Sasuke hid from above as Suigetsu used his ability to turn into water to sneak around.

The two men stopped and Sasuke hid as Suigetsu turned into water.

The two men turned to the puddle, then started walking off.

Suigetsu and Sasuke continued following them.

"_Something isn't right,"_ Sasuke thought.

Suddenly the two men disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Clones!" Suigetsu responded as he reformed.

"We were caught," Sasuke responded jumping down.

Suddenly shurikans came at them.

Sasuke and Suigetsu pulled out their Katana's and used them to block the attacks.

The two men they were tailing landed on the buildings around them.

"We're not your enemy!" Sasuke told them.

"Then why are you trailing us?" the bald man asked.

"Don't you have a thief to catch somewhere?" the dark hair man asked.

"There could be a chance that someone in this village knows the thief," Sasuke stated.

"Sounds like a waist of time," the dark hair man said.

"Yeah! Besides, we can get the star back ourselves," the bald man said, "Do us a favor and stand out of our way."

The two men jumped off.

"So much for that," Suigetsu complained.

"Maybe Gaara is onto something," Sasuke responded.

...

A bunch of the Star Division Trainees gathered at a rock with Sumaru.

They were following the trail of the Star Chakra.

...

Hinata Kiba Akamaru and Juugo were looking around.

"Akamaru doesn't smell anything odd in this area," Kiba responded.

"There isn't any trails to follow either," Juugo responded.

"Wait!" Hinata responded.

"What is it Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"I sense a bunch of people coming our way," Hinata explained.

"What?" Kiba asked.

Sure enough they saw Sumaru and a bunch of trainees running toward somewhere.

"Wasn't Naruto and Haku were with them?" Kiba asked.

"Let's go after them," Juugo told Kiba Akamaru and Hinata.

Kiba and Hinata nodded as Akamaru barked in agreement.

They chased after the trainees.

...

The trainees surrounded a mystery person wearing a mask similar as before.

The trainees summoned chakra threads made out of star chakra around the person.

...

Juugo Hinata Kiba and Akamaru were following them.

"Hey guys!" someone yelled.

They turned to see it was Naruto and Haku.

"There you are Naruto, Haku!" Kiba yelled, "I thought you were watching Sumaru."

"I was, but he got away," Naruto replied, "Now he and the other trainees are after the star."

"Uh," Hinata gasped as her Byakugan was active.

"What is it Hinata?" Haku asked.

"I see a mask person up ahead," Hinata responded, "As well as the trainees."

"Let's go after them!" Naruto responded.

They ran toward the site with Hinata leading.

...

The chakra threads seem to of been released from the mask man as the trainees fell unconscious.

Sumaru fell but remained conscious.

The mask man walked up to Sumaru.

"Give us back the star!" Sumaru ordered.

The man laugh as he aimed his hand.

Star Chakra formed in the man's hand.

Suddenly, an Air Bullet came at the man.

The man dodge it and turned to see Juugo Hinata Kiba Akamaru Haku and Naruto.

"Ice Sinbols!" Haku yelled making the hand sign.

Water vapors gathered in the air around the man and form Ice Sinbols and came at the man.

"Kujaku Technique!" the man yelled making the hand sign.

Star Chakra surrounded the man.

The sinbols hit the chakra but didn't do anything.

The man picked up Sumaru.

Then the man jumped off the cliff.

The man's chakra turned into wings and he flew off.

"That man wasn't the one who stolen the star," Juugo asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"His chakra was different," Hinata responded.

"I'll go after him," Naruto responded.

"How? You can't swim," Kiba stated.

Akamaru whimpered.

"We should regroup with the others and plan our next step," Haku said.


	96. New Strategy

**New Strategy**

The mask person arrived at an uncharted island close to Star Island.

The person however didn't have Sumaru.

The person put an eternal post to star island on a rock.

The person removed her mask revealing to be a woman with long hair and eyes like Sumaru.

She took out the star and remembered how some trainees use to suffer from the star.

She walked up to what seem to be a stone coffin.

She made the hand sign and the coffin opened revealing to have a skeleton in it.

She placed the star on the skeleton.

Before she closed the coffin she remembered hearing a baby crying as she sing:

_Natsushi, why are you so red?  
Because I had a sad dream last night.  
My eyes are red from the tears I shed  
Swollen as I cried._

_Natsushi, why you lost your way?  
I'm searching for a child whose gone so far.  
He can't be found  
Though I search all day  
My sad dream just won't go away_

The woman closed the coffin with the meteor in it.

...

Most of the Shinobi Pirates gathered at the Going Merry to talk.

Only one that wasn't there was Gaara.

"So Sumaru was kidnapped?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

"Why would someone go to an extent to kidnap Sumaru?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know," Juugo responded, "But we're sure it's a different person that took Sumaru from the person who stole the star."

"And why aren't we at the village talking about this?" Sakura asked.

"Because we're not sure who we can trust there anymore," Suigetsu responded.

"Well except for the trainees," Sasuke responded.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"From what Suigetsu Gaara and I gathered, it's obvious that whatever is going on, only the full trained Star Division members know what's going on," Sasuke responded, "And from what Chopper and Choji told us about those two kids, even though the trainees were taught not to share any information on their beliefs, it's obvious they have no clue what is really going on."

"Speaking of Gaara, where is our ship guard?" Kiba asked.

"Last I check, he was still investigating the Deputy's house," Suigetsu responded.

"Maybe we should go get him," Chopper responded, "I mean he is a crewmate, right?"

"We'll inform him about what's going on when we can," Haku responded, "Right now, anything he can gather can be useful."

"I hate to disinclude him, but Haku has a point," Naruto agreed.

"So what should we do?" Sakura asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We got to find Sumaru and the star!" Naruto responded.

"I don't know if we should look for the star anymore," Chopper responded.

"I'm with Chopper," Choji agreed.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"I was treating that Mizura kid, and I found something I never thought would see in reality and only read in books," Chopper responded.

"What is it Chopper?" Naruto asked.

"It's hard to explain it, but it seemed as if Mizura's own chakra is poisoning his body," Chopper responded, "I use to read in Lady Tsunade's books that it's rare for chakra to poison it's own body, unless..."

"Unless what?" Haku asked.

"Unless the chakra has been mixed in some kind of ion charged or extraterrestrial energy," Chopper finished.

"I see," Sakura responded.

"I should've known," Haku responded.

"But wait, what does this have to do with Sumaru being kidnapped by a different person?" Suigetsu asked.

"There could be a connection between the two," Sasuke stated.

"True. During my time with Zabuza, I learned that the 3rd Hoshikage ended the star training. But when he died, the training was started up again," Haku responded, "Maybe the 3rd Hoshikage, and possibly the first mask person, might of known the star's side effects and ended it."

"In that case, maybe the 3rd Hoshikage's death wasn't natural," Sasuke responded.

"There might be one other clue that ties Sumaru into this," Naruto responded, "Sumaru's parent's died back protecting the star."

"That's right," Haku responded.

"How sad," Hinata responded.

"Well we better get onto this mission," Sasuke said, "First, we should inform Gaara everything we learn."

"I'll do it," Haku responded, "There might be something I can do while helping him."

"Chopper and Hinata, you should go back to the medical bay and learn more of what we can of Mizura's condition," Sasuke stated, "With Hinata's Byakugan, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Right," Chopper agreed.

"We'll do our best," Hinata responded.

"Suigetsu Juugo and I will go find the 3rd Hoshikage's grave, and see if we can find anything," Sasuke stated.

"Right," Juugo agreed.

"Again with the investigation," Suigetsu complained.

"Someone should stay on the ship to make sure no one tries to sneak on here," Sasuke said.

"Since Gaara is busy, I'll do it," Choji offered.

"Same for me," Sakura responded, "Besides I want to study the map for possible islands someone could use as a base."

"Good idea," Sasuke agreed.

"Hey Kiba, you and Akamaru come with me," Naruto responded, "I want to search for more clues on where the two guys went off."

"Okay, but I don't know what kind of lead we'll get now," Kiba responded as Akamaru whimpered.

They headed off their separate ways.

...

Gaara was spying at the Akahoshi's House.

Gaara used his third eye technique to look around.

The third eye formed in a room where he saw Akahoshi, the two men from before, and Sumaru on a medical bed.

"Uh!" Gaara responded.

Gaara called back the third eye.

"_So something did go on with that man and Sumaru,"_ Gaara thought.

...

Hokito was treating Mizura and the other trainees.

Chopper and Hinata came in.

"Oh, Chopper, it's you," Hokito greeted.

"I hope you don't mind but I brought Hinata to help me this time," Chopper told her, "Especially to see what we can do to help Mizura."

"That's okay," Hokito responded.

Hinata look at Mizura and activated her Byakugan.

She saw the chakra poisoning Mizura's body.

"_Without a doubt, this is exactly what Chopper feared,"_ Hinata thought.

"Are you sure you can help him?" Hokito asked.

"Don't worry. Before Chopper was a member of our crew, he was a student of Lady Hokage," Hinata explained, "If there's anyone who can treat Mizura, it's him."

"I see," Hokito responded.

"Hokito, can I talk to you privately," Chopper requested.

"Sure," Hokito agreed.

...

Chopper and Hokito headed outside.

"Listen, Mizura isn't going to make it if you don't tell me about the star," Chopper requested, "Is it true that 3rd Hoshikage stopped the star training because of it's power turn chakra into poison?"

"How?" Hokito asked.

"I could tell the moment I started treating him," Chopper explained.

"It's true," Hokito responded.

"Listen, I know what it means to follow traditions, but unless we don't do something now, I don't think Mizura will be the only one that will suffer," Chopper said.

"What should we do then?" Hokito asked.

"I'll need a messenger bird that can survive servere cold temperatures," Chopper responded, "The supplies I have is limited. But if I can contact Lady Tsunade, I can get what I need to treat everyone here."

"Okay," Hokito agreed.

"Also ..." Chopper responded.

"Huh?" Hokito responded.

"Don't tell anyone about this conversation outside my crew, even Lord Akahoshi," Chopper suggested, "I don't want you to get in any trouble for sharing too much information."

"Okay," Hokito agreed.

...

Haku caught up with Gaara and explained the details.

"I see," Gaara responded.

"Sorry for disincluding you ..." Haku appologized.

"It's okay, I found something, and I might need your expertise," Gaara said.

"What?" Haku responded.

...

Sakura was checking every map she had.

Choji came in with some tea.

"Here," Choji offered.

"Thanks," Sakura thanked him.

"Any luck?" Choji asked.

"Not from I gathered," Sakura responded, "Even on this island, if there was a place for someone to hide a star, I'm pretty sure Akahoshi and his men would know about it."

"Then could it be they're hiding on an uncharted island close to here?" Choji asked.

"It's a possibility. It's might be even possible that person might have an eternal post leading here," Sakura responded, "But what I don't get is why would they be on uncharted island close to here, with an Eternal Post."

"Good question," Choji responded.

"Unless," Sakura interrupted, "The first mystery person could've planned for something like this."

Sakura got up and dug through her desk.

Sakura took out a drawing kit

"What are you doing?" Choji asked.

"Don't bother me," Sakura ordered.

"Why?" Choji asked.

"I'm going to map out this island in order to find out the first mystery person's location," Sakura responded.

...

Sasuke Juugo and Suigetsu were sneaking around the village library.

"We're here, now what?" Suigetsu asked.

"We need to search for info on the 3rd Hoshikage," Juugo stated.

"Not just that, but everything that happened during his reign," Sasuke responded.

...

Akahoshi send a white messenger bird off to the unknown.

"_Let's see if that catch your attention Natsuri,"_ Akahoshi thought.

...

The mystery girl left her hide out.

She noticed a bird with star chakra surrounding a message.

She used star chakra to form threads around the bird and pull it down.

The woman open the message and read it.

...

Later that day, Naruto and Kiba were searching around the cliffs.

"I'm telling you Naruto, it's pointless," Kiba complained as Akamaru whimpered.

"We got to be missing something," Naruto responded.

"Yeah, a trail," Kiba responded.

Akamaru started barking something.

"Are you serious?" Kiba asked.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Akamaru just picked up the scent of the first mystery person," Kiba responded.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Naruto responded, "Let's go!"

...

Akahoshi was waiting at a cliff.

The mystery woman wearing her mask landed on the other end of the cliff.

"As impressive as before Lady Natsuri!" Akahoshi told the woman.

"Where is he?" Natsuri asked, "What have you done with Sumaru?"

"First thing first. I'll take the star if you don't mind," Akahoshi told her.

"Not until I get Sumaru!" Natsuri responded.

"First the star!" Akahoshi demanded.

"No," Natsuri replied.

"Very well," Akahoshi responded, "Then I'll just have to take it from you."

Natsuri started laughing at him.

"What's so amusing?" Akahoshi asked.

"That you think you stand a chance against me," Natsuri responded.

"I don't think you noticed that after you left the village there were few of us that secretly continue our training," Akahoshi stated.

"You think you have finished the star training all on your own?" Natsuri asked.

"You'll learn that I'm now a match for you Lady Natsuri," Akahoshi responded as he made the hand sign, "Kujaku technique!"

Akahoshi's chakra was formed from his body.

"Beast!" Akahoshi yelled.

His chakra formed a beast.

"You fool," Natsuri responded and made the hand sign, "Kujaku Technique: Beast!"

Natsuri's star chakra formed a larger beast.

Natsuri's chakra beast took down Akahoshi's and send him flying through the ground.

...

Naruto Kiba and Akamaru arrived to see the battle.

"What the heck is going on?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Kiba responded.

"Well I'm not going to stay here!" Naruto responded and rushed off.

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru ran after him.

...

Gaara and Haku snuck into Akahoshi's house.

"Are you sure Sumaru is here?" Haku asked.

"I saw him myself," Gaara responded.

...

Gaara led him into the room.

"Here he is," Gaara said.

"Okay, so Akahoshi took Sumaru," Haku responded.

...

Natsuri and Akahoshi continued their star chakra battle.

"Why did you force Sumaru and the others to resume their star training?" Natsuri asked, "The third Hoshikage must of warn you how dangerous it is. Why would you do it?"

"You yourself is the answer of that!" Akahoshi yelled, "Your chakra is incredible. An army with 10 ninja with that kind of power would take down any pirate or marine that challenge us."

"That aura must not be repeated!" Natsuri responded as she came at Akahoshi.

"I wouldn't do something, if I were you," Akahoshi responded, "I still have Sumaru after all."

Natsuri stopped hearing Sumaru's name.

"Multi Shadow Clone Technique!" someone yelled.

A bunch of Narutos appeared in a puff of smoke in Jinchuriki form.

"Him again!" Natsuri said as she made the hand sign.

Her beast chakra attack and destroyed all of Naruto's clones.

Kiba and transformed Akamaru moved in and punched her.

The mask was knocked off Natsuri's face as she landed at the edge of the cliff.

"A woman?" Kiba asked.

Naruto ran at Natsuri to check on her.

"Kujaku Technique: Beast!" Akahoshi yelled.

Akahoshi's chakra formed a beast and came at Naruto and Natsuri.

"Naruto watch out!" Kiba yelled.

The Chakra beast hit the cliff and send Naruto and Natsuri into the ocean.

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled.


	97. Truth of Sumaru's Parents

**Truth of Sumaru's Parents**

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled.

Akamaru whimpered at what just happened.

"You knocked my captain off the cliff!" Kiba yelled at Akahoshi.

"It was an accident. I'm sure he's alright," Akahoshi responded, "As long as he can swim atleast."

"He ate a devil fruit! He can't swim!" Kiba yelled.

"Then it's a tragic lost. He shouldn't of gotten in the way," Akahoshi responded, "You have our thanks. You can stay until your logpost is set. But after that, you must leave."

Akamaru whimpered to Kiba.

"I know," Kiba responded, "I don't trust that guy."

...

Natsuri and Naruto hit the ocean.

Natsuri noticed that Naruto's chakra was canceled out as he transform back into human form.

"_He must of ate a devil fruit,"_ Natsuri thought.

Natsuri swam toward Naruto.

She grabbed him and swim up toward the surface of the water.

As getting Naruto some fresh air, Natsuri took Naruto to her uncharted island.

...

Natsuri took Naruto to a cave where she been living at.

She manage to get Naruto to breath, but he wasn't waking up.

Natsuri focus star chakra into her finger into Naruto.

...

Naruto woke up and found himself in a strange room with a woman next to him.

"AH!" Naruto yelled recognizing her.

Naruto shot straight.

"You almost drowned a while back, so take it easy," Natsuri told him, "I'm a friend."

Naruto remembered diving into the water and found himself unable to move before passing out.

"That's right, I was blown off the cliff," Naruto responded.

"I take it you ate a devil fruit, considering your power was cancelled out in the ocean," Natsuri told Naruto.

"That's right. I ate the Kyuubi-Kyuubi Devil Fruit," Naruto responded, "Did you save me?"

"Yes," Natsuri replied.

"I guess I should thank you then," Naruto responded, "My name is Naruto. I'm captain of the Shinobi Pirates."

"I heard of you," Natsuri responded.

"Yeah, I have do have a huge bounty on my head," Naruto responded.

"No, not from the bounty," Natsuri responded, "I heard of you from a young man name Nagato."

"Nagato? As in Nagato Uzumaki?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Natsuri responded, "He was searching for more allies for his rebellion."

"That makes sense," Naruto responded, "Nagato is my cousin, and he asked my crew and me to help him."

"I see," Natsuri responded.

"So are you part of the Rain Rebellion?" Naruto asked.

"No, I couldn't," Natsuri responded.

"I see," Naruto responded.

"My name is Natsuri," Natsuri told Naruto.

"That sounds like the name in the song I heard Sumaru singed," Naruto responded.

"A song?" Natsuri asked.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't really listening," Naruto responded, "Do you know Sumaru?"

Natsuri pulled out a necklace that was like Sumaru's.

"He's my son," Natsuri replied.

"Wait, you're Sumaru's mother?" Naruto asked.

...

Akahoshi returned to see that Sumaru was gone.

"It's those Shinobi Pirates!" Akahoshi responded, "We need to get the star back and get back on them!"

...

The Most of Shinobi Pirates gathered at the Going Merry.

Only this time Hokito was with them, but Sasuke Suigetsu Juugo Haku and Gaara was gone.

"Naruto fell off the cliff?" Hokito asked.

"I saw it myself," Kiba responded, "Naruto ate a devil fruit so he can't swim."

"But someone could of helped him," Sakura responded.

"That's true," Chopper responded.

"Look here!" Sakura responded.

Sakura took out a drawn map of star island with two markings.

"I drew this map of the island to try and track down the first mystery person's location," Sakura stated.

"Wow, that's amazing," Hokito responded.

"Can we get back on subject," Kiba responded.

"Anyways, using what I been told where the person flew off too, I figured out that the person might of traveled somewhere off this direction," Sakura pointed to a line, "We think the person might of used an eternal post to travel between this island and an uncharted island."

"It would make sense. There are several uncharted islands around here," Hokito responded.

"Right," Hinata agreed.

"But which one do we start searching," Sasuke responded.

"Maybe I can help," someone said.

They turned to see Gaara and Haku coming on board of the ship while carrying Sumaru.

"Sumaru!" Hokito responded.

"Gaara Haku, what's going on?" Gaara asked.

"Sumaru was heavily sedated in a hospital room in Akahoshi's place," Gaara responded.

"Apparently it was Akahoshi that stole him," Haku explained.

"But why?" Chopper asked.

"We might be able to fill in that question," someone said.

Sasuke Suigetsu and Juugo came on board next.

"Sasuke Suigetsu Juugo!" Choji responded.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"We were in the library, doing our research, and we learn something interesting," Sasuke responded.

"When Sumaru parents supposedly died, an eternal post had disappeared," Juugo explained.

"What do you mean supposedly?" Sumaru asked, "The 3rd Hoshikage told me himself that they died."

"That maybe so, but when the 3rd Hoshikage was asked about the eternal post, he claimed he had no idea there was that eternal post," Suigetsu explained.

"Are you saying he was lying?" Hokito asked, "Why would he lie?"

"Maybe for the same reason the star training was stopped," Sasuke responded, "But we do figured that the one who might know why, is the one who took the star."

"Then we should set sail and start locating the uncharted island he was hiding at," Sakura responded, "And we might find Naruto while at it?"

"What do you mean? Where is Naruto?" Suigetsu asked.

Sakura Choji Kiba Hinata and Chopper sighed as they had to explain it again.

"I want to come with. If this involves finding out the truth of my parents, then I'll take it," Sumaru explained, "Besides, I know every uncharted island around here."

"Okay," Sasuke responded.

"Hokito, you go check on Mizura," Sumaru told Hokito.

"Right," Hokito responded.

"Then let's set sail!" Sakura yelled.

...

Akahoshi, the bald man, and the dark hair man searched for the star, using the trail of chakra left by her.

...

Natsuri fixed soup for her and Naruto.

Naruto ate the bowl with joy.

"Wow, this is good," Naruto responded, "Your cooking almost matches with my chef Choji's."

"There is more, if you want any," Natsuri said.

"Yes please!" Naruto responded.

"By the way, what's your crew like?" Natsuri asked, "I only met some of them."

"Well if you include the ship dog, there's 12 of us," Naruto explained.

"12," Natsuri responded, "That's a bit small for a crew."

"True but we're strong," Naruto explained, "For example, not only I ate a devil fruit, but I'm a wind user, clone user, and chakra user. Plus I'm the Jinchuriki of the 9-tail fox."

"I see," Hokito responded, "What about the others?"

"Well you met some of them. The one who control sand is my ship's night protector Gaara. He's the Jinchuriki of the 1-tail and recently ate the Ichibi-Ichibi Fruit. Oh and he's the son of the 4th Kazekage," Naruto explained, "The girl that helped me as well when we first fought each other, is Hinata Hyuuga. She's like my best friend since we were kids. She's our ship's lookout. She has the Byakugan, and uses Hyuuga Clan Gentle fist."

"I remember those two now," Natsuri responded, "Hard to believe a Hyuuga and son of a Kage is now a pirate."

"I know, right," Naruto responded, "But Gaara wants to make a new life for himself, and Hinata wants to grow stronger

"What about the two with you earlier?" Natsuri asked.

"Oh, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru. They're my crew's trackers. Akamaru is a our ship-dog that can transform into Kiba and act sort of like a shadow clone," Naruto explained, "The reason Kiba's on my crew is because I knew his father, who always bragged about his son. Kiba's dream is to become an adventurer like his father."

"I see," Natsuri responded.

"There's also my first mate Sasuke Uchiha. He's train in the Uchiha dojo and can use fire techniques and sword techniques. He was a Pirate Bounty Hunter until I saved him. I think he now can use lightning techniques too. Sasuke wants to fight his brother to avenge his sister's death, but to do that he must first become a legendary swordsman," Naruto explained, "Then there's our other swordsmen Suigetsu Houzuki who is the brother of one of the legendary swordsmen of the mist division. Without a devil fruit he can turn into water. His dream is to surpass his brother."

"Wow," Natsuri responded.

"I told you about Choji Akamichi being our chef. He ate the Expand-Expand Devil Fruit that allows him to expand his body parts He is a son of a royal guard, but after a ship wreck and being saved by a former pirate, he spend years on a ship-restaurant learning how to cook. His original goal was to return home and see his father and friends, which we already help him achieve. I don't know what's his new goal is though," Naruto explained, "Then we have a reindeer name Tony Tony Chopper. He ate the Human-Human Devil Fruit that allows him to transform into a human and a hybrid. He's our ship doctor as he was trained by Tsunade. He also created these medicine called rumble balls that allow him to transform into several other forms. I tried his rumble balls as well, and let me tell you, it was a great experience/ I think Chopper's goal is to become a great doctor and cure any disease."

"Interesting," Natsuri responded.

"I have a Navigator name Sakura Haruno who loves money for some reason. She once was forced to join a fishman pirate crew, and she would steal money from pirates to try and buy back her village. Although she was the second person to join my crew, she didn't officially become a pirate until after I saved her and took down the fishman that was threatening her. Now her goal is to draw a world map," Naruto explained, "Then we got a guy who can increase his power by transforming his body. Although only problem is that he can go berserk and go and kill anyone if not stopped. Thankfully we got medicine for that thanks to Chopper. His name is Juugo. He doesn't have any real possition, but whenever Hinata isn't around to be the ship's look out, he takes over for her. Juugo wants to control his berserk form."

"Now that's even more interesting," Natsuri agreed.

"Finally there's Haku our top aim shooter. He had the power to control water and create Ice. Apparently he recently learn how to summon water form air itself, which is pretty cool. He once lived on an island where abilities were feared, and let's just say when his father found out, he ended up an orphan until he was found by Zabuza Momochi of the Mist Division," Naruto explained, "However he joined our crew after Zabuza decided that Haku wasn't best fitted to continue traveling with us. But I think the real reason is that Zabuza didn't want Haku to suffer what he thought was his fate at the time. Anyways, Haku wants to become a better fighter cause of it."

"If you ask me, your crew is well balanced out," Natsuri responded.

"Thanks, I also have a few others that I promised one day that they might join my crew," Naruto responded.

"You mention your crew's dreams, but what about yours?" Natsuri asked.

"Me? I want to find the legendary treasure One Piece and prove myself worthy of being Kage," Naruto responded, "I want to become not only the first Pirate Kage ever, but the greatest of all the Kages."

"I see," Natsuri responded.

...

Naruto finished the soup up quickly.

"Okay, now I want to know something. Why did you steal the star?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's not the first time I took it," Natsuri told Naruto, "The first was several years ago."

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"Even in the beginning the star training was dangerous," Natsuri explained, "Our young shinobi were falling ill or worst."

"Oh yeah," Naruto responded.

"My husband Hatorubi and I were the lucky ones who survived the training. We decided we would steal the star. We made an agreement with a pirate name Iruka to hide the star in the new world part of the Grand Line. The only place in the Grand Line that the Star Division has no control over," Natsuri responded.

"Iruka! You knew Captain Iruka?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I take it you knew him," Natsuri responded.

"He's the very reason I became a pirate!" Naruto responded, "But wait, if you say is true then Iruka must of been in the Grand Line before I met him."

"Yes, well Iruka been known to leave the Grand Line time to time to gather new crewmembers and to see the rest of the world. And since he was son of two leaf division members, we agreed to make an agreement with him," Natsuri explained.

_...Flashback..._

Natsuri and Hatorubi took the star and headed to the destination where to meet Iruka.

Hatorubi was a man the same age and Natsuri, had short hair that is the same color as Sumaru's.

However, when they got there, Iruka was already with an old man wearing a purple version of the Kage robes..

"Lord Hoshikage," Natsuri responded.

"Captain Iruka told me of your plan," Lord Hoshikage told them.

"Sorry guys," Iruka apologized.

"Your actions had been rash, but not without reason. I share the same doubts and concerns as you. But as one of the Kages, I have to weigh my decisions," Lord Hoshikage explained, "I will terminate the star training and try to build up abilities of the other divisions. But there will be some who will disagreed and try to reinstate it in the future. With that in mind, I must ask you two to leave the village and hide in one of the uncharted islands, so that if the star training is reinstated, you can stop it."

"I'll also be sending some of my crew members around to look for any sign," Iruka explained.

"Very well," Lord Hoshikage agreed.

"Lord Hoshikage, Captain Iruka," Natsuri responded.

She turned Hatorubi.

He nodded and took out his necklace.

"For Sumaru," Hatorubi said.

They handed Lord Hoshikage the star and the necklace.

"When our son ask of us, please tell him we died," Natsuri requested.

"I understand," Lord Hoshikage responded, "I got something for you."

He put up the necklace and took out an eternal Post.

"An eternal post!" Natsuri responded.

"That way when you need to return to this island, you know your way," Lord Hoshikage explained.

Hatorubi nodded and took the eternal post.

They headed their separate ways.

_...End of Flashback..._

"After that he discontinued the star training. I've saw Captain Iruka a few times since then. One day he came back from the east blue without his headband, and he told me he gave it to a goofy but good kid he met in the East Blue," Natsuri explained, "But there were some consequences from the training."

"Chopper told me, it caused the chakra to act as poison even after the training ended," Naruto responded.

"Yes, some time after we left the village, Hatorubi died from the side effects, and I fear that it's the same fate for me," Natsuri responded.

"But wait! My ship doctor might be able to help!" Naruto responded, "Chopper was one of the best doctors after Lady Hokage, and he was taught by her."

"Maybe, but there's a chance that it won't help me," Natsuri responded.

"Well then, I'll take Akahoshi down," Naruto responded, "As soon as I find a way back to star Island, I'll beat some sense into Akahoshi."

Natsuri got up and took down thing out of her drawer.

"Here," Natsuri said handing out an eternal post.

"An eternal post!" Naruto responded.

"Use it to get back to your crew on the island," Natsuri explained, "Just follow the needle."

"Right," Naruto responded.

Natsuri suddenly sense star chakra somewhere on the island.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Akahoshi is somewhere on this island with his henchmen," Natsuri responded.


	98. Akahoshi's Attempts

**Akahoshi's Attempts**

Akahoshi arrived at the hide out with his two henchmen.

"It's somewhere in that rock," Akahoshi said.

"Maybe we should destroy this thing then," the bald man said.

"Don't even think of it!" someone yelled.

They look to see Naruto running at them.

"I thought this captain drowned!" the dark hair man said.

"It'll take more than that to get rid of me," Naruto responded.

"Leave this guy to me," Akahoshi told his men, "I'll take care of this guy."

The two men jumped back.

"Kujaku Technique!" Akahoshi yelled making the hand sign.

Star chakra fired from Akahoshi's body.

"That won't work!" Naruto responded.

Chakra surrounded Naruto until he was in Jinchuriki form.

"Beast!" Akahoshi yelled.

Akahoshi's chakra formed a beast.

Naruto made a series of hand signs.

"Shadow Clone Technique!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto created a few shadow clones.

The chakra beast hit and destroyed each clone until none were left

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Underground Chakra Claws Attack!" Naruto yelled.

Multiple chakra claws shot out from underground.

Akahoshi dodge the claws and found Naruto.

"You're dead!" Akahoshi yelled.

Akahoshi summoned a chakra beast at Naruto.

Naruto smirked as another chakra beast attacked Akahoshi's.

"What?" Akahoshi responded as he turned to Natsuri.

"Akahoshi, I'm telling you one more time to stop the star training!" Natsuri warned.

"Thank you but no," Akahoshi responded, "You're as blind as that stubborn old man, the Third Hoshikage. Which is why I killed him."

"You killed a Kage!" Naruto responded, "You're a monster! You're as bad as Crocodile!"

"This coming from a pirate with 100 Million berries on his head," Akahoshi responded.

"Leave the rest to me Naruto," Natsuri ordered.

"What?" Naruto responded.

"Use the Eternal post to get back to Star Island and find your crew," Natsuri ordered.

Natsuri made the hand sign and her chakra formed a beast.

"Yotaka, Shizo!" Akahoshi said to the other two.

The two men made the hand sign and summoned their chakra.

Akahoshi's chakra formed a beast and devoured the two men's chakra, making Akahoshi's stronger.

...

The rest of the Shinobi pirates arrived on the island.

Akamaru barked something.

"Atta boy Akamaru!" Kiba congraduated, "Hey guys! Akamaru caught onto the star thief's and Naruto's scent!"

"Great, lead the way!" Sasuke ordered.

...

Akahoshi's and Natsuri's chakra beast started attacking each other.

Almost immediately, Natsuri was put in a disadvantage.

"What's wrong Lady Natsuri?" Akahoshi asked, "Is the star training starting to wear you down?"

Natsuri's chakra beast attack Akahoshi's.

"Naruto!" someone yelled.

The rest of the Shinobi pirates and Sumaru arrived.

Natsuri was shocked seeing her son.

"Son!" Natsuri yelled.

Akahoshi used the chance to attack Natsuri's chakra.

Chakra started surrounding Gaara until he transformed into his Jinchuriki form.

Akahoshi then summoned a large chakra string around Sumaru.

"Sand Blast!" Gaara yelled.

A blast of sand surrounded Sumaru, and destroyed the chakra strings.

"Naruto isn't the only one who ate a devil fruit," Gaara responded, "Especially one of the Biju Devil Fruits."

"You don't understand, this woman was the one who stole the star," Akahoshi responded.

"That woman is Sumaru's mother! And she stole the star for the safety of the Sumaru's generation and future generations of the Star Division!" Naruto yelled.

"My mother, so then what your crew said is true," Sumaru responded.

"What do you know?!" Akahoshi yelled, "You're just some stupid pirate."

"I know plenty!" Naruto responded.

"I was planning to hold Sumaru's life for the star, but it looks like I have to get rid of you pesky pirates!" Akahoshi responded.

"Stop!" Natsuri yelled.

"What's wrong Lady Natsuri?" Akahoshi asked, "Have you seen the error of your ways?"

"Natsuri!" Naruto responded.

Natsuri made the hand sign and her chakra spin.

She used her chakra to remove the rock blocking the way to Hatorubi's tomb.

She then opened the tomb, took out the meteor, and handed it to Akahoshi.

Akahoshi stopped his attack once he had the star.

Natsuri passed out from the exhaustion.

"Natsuri!" Naruto yelled.

Akahoshi put away the star and summoned a chakra beast.

The chakra beast attacked Natsuri and suck away her chakra.

"No!" Naruto responded, "You'll pay for that!"

Naruto made the hand sign.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Transformation!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto transformed into the Nine-Tail Fox form.

"You idiot! Have you forgotten I'm paying you!" Akahoshi yelled.

Sakura shook with anger hearing it.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, "Forget about the payment! Kick his butt!"

Sakura's words surprised everyone hearing it.

Naruto smirked a fox smirk.

"You're dead!" Naruto responded.

Naruto summoned red and blue chakra and formed the chakra bomb.

"Kujaku Technique: Wings!" Akahoshi yelled as he made the hand sign.

The other two men did the same thing.

Their chakra's turned into wings and they flew off.

Naruto fired the chakra bomb at Akahoshi.

Akahoshi dodge it barely as the chakra bomb flew in the air.

The chakra bomb exploded but didn't do anything.

Naruto transform back into human form.

"You all are enemies of the star division!" Akahoshi yelled, "Including Sumaru!"


	99. A Mother's Sacrifices

**A Mother's Sacrifices**

The crew took Natsuri to the Go Merry for immediate treatments.

Sakura agreed to use hers and Hinata's cabin to treat Natsuri.

The crew waited for Chopper to finished his work.

Chopper came out onto the deck.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

"Natsuri doesn't have much time," Chopper responded.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Choji asked.

"I send word to Tsunade to send herbs needed for the Star Chakra and to have it deliver to the ship, but I don't think it'll get here in time to save her," Chopper responded, "I don't even think the Curry of Life will buy her enough time for the herbs to get here."

"Is it okay I talk to her?" Sumaru asked.

"I don't know when or if she'll wake up, but you can try," Chopper said.

...

Sumaru headed into the cabin and saw Natsuri asleep in Sakura's bed.

Sumaru remembered the last time he saw his mother and cried.

"You're angry, aren't you Sumaru?" Natsuri suddenly asked.

Sumaru look to see that his mother was awake.

"I was more confuse at first, until Naruto told me what you told him," Sumaru responded, "I now understand that you only did what you did to protect the village, even at the stake of trusting a pirate."

"Sumaru," Natsuri responded.

Sumaru ran over and hugged his mother.

Natsuri hugged him back as she focussed her star chakra into him.

Natsuri sang to Sumaru:

_Natsushi, why are you so red?  
Because I had a sad dream last night  
My eyes are red,  
From the tears I shed  
Swollen as I cried_

_Natsushi, why have you lost your way?  
I'm searching for a child who's gone so far.  
He can't be found  
Though I search all day,  
My sad dream just won't go away_

Sumaru fell asleep.

Natsuri place on the bed head off.

...

"Hey guys, what do you think of asking Sumaru to join our crew?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you ask?" Sasuke asked.

...

Natsuri snuck out when she heard this.

...

"I was just thinking that even after this whole mess is over, we should offer Sumaru to join our crew," Naruto explained, "I mean, even after we take down Akahoshi, if Sumaru is still not welcome back to his home village, at least he would have a place where he's welcome."

"What if he is welcome back?" Juugo asked.

"Then at least we let him know that he's always welcome to join our crew for when we return," Naruto responded, "So what do you think?"

"I agree with you Naruto," Hinata responded.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"I agree," Gaara agreed.

"Suigetsu?"

"Well, with what that guy is going through, we might as well offer him," Suigetsu agreed.

"Sasuke?"

"I rarely agree with you Naruto, and this is one of those momments," Sasuke agreed.

"Choji?"

"Of course," Choji agreed.

"Chopper?"

"I agree," Chopper agreed.

"Sakura?"

"It would be great to have more strength on our crew," Sakura agreed.

"Kiba?"

"Yeah I'm with you," Kiba agreed.

Akamaru barked loudly.

"Akamaru agrees too," Kiba told him.

"Juugo?" Naruto asked.

"I once had no where to go, but you guys gave me a place where I'm welcome," Juugo said, "So I agree to give Sumaru the choice."

"Haku?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I'm with the idea," Haku responded.

"Great, it's official," Naruto responded.

...

Natsuri smiled hearing it.

She snuck off the ship and used basic chakra control to walk on the water toward Star Island.

...

"It's quiet," Chopper said, "Maybe we should check on them?"

"Yeah, something isn't right," Naruto responded.

...

They headed into the cabin and saw Sumaru was asleep and Natsuri no where in sight.

"Sumaru!" Naruto responded.

Sumaru woke up and saw the crew.

"Where's your mother?" Naruto asked.

Sumaru noticed that his mother wasn't there.

"Mother you didn't," Sumaru responded.

"How did she sneak off the ship?!" Naruto responded.

"She must of did it when we were deciding on something just a while ago," Kiba responded.

"Deciding? What were you deciding on?" Sumaru asked.

"We'll tell you later, right now we need to stop your mother before she kills herself," Sakura responded.

"But how would she get off the island?" Suigetsu asked, "Wouldn't using that Kujaku technique again cause her to die quicker?"

"She could be using basic Chakra manipulation to walk on water," Hinata responded.

"I wouldn't be surprise considering the Kujaku technique is like the star division's version of chakra manipulation," Juugo responded.

"We need to stop her!" Sasuke responded.

"We need to find her first!" Sumaru said.

"Hey wait," Naruto responded.

Naruto pulled out the eternal post.

"Where did you get that?" Sakura asked.

"Sumaru's mother gave it to me to use to get back to star island," Naruto responded, "It could have her scent!"

"Let me see it," Kiba responded.

Naruto handed it to Kiba.

Kiba kneeled down and showed it to Akamaru.

"Okay boy, recognize the scent," Kiba told him.

Akamaru sniff it and barked.

"Good," Kiba responded.

"Alright, now that we got this taken care of, let's go to star island!" Sakura yelled.

"Right! All hands on deck!" Naruto yelled.

"Hinata, go up on the Crows Nest and use your Byakugan to look out for Natsuri," Haku told Hinata, "She couldn't gotten too far away!"

"Right!" Hinata agreed.

...

Natsuri arrived at Star Island and found the shrine.

"That star must be destroyed once and for all," Natsuri said, "I must end my division's suffering, even at my own life."

...

The Shinobi Pirates arrived at the island and started running after Natsuri with Kiba and Akamaru leading.

...

Natsuri went in the temple and wrote down a seal on the shrine.

Natsuri was about to activate the seal when kunai knives hit her.

She turned around to see it was Akahoshi and his men.

"Akahoshi!" Natsuri responded.

Akahoshi laughed at her.

Natsuri made the hand sign.

"Kujaku Technique: Beast!" Natsuri yelled.

Her chakra fired out of her body and form a beast.

Before it could hit, the chakra dispersed and Natsuri collapsed.

Blood started coming out of her mouth.

Natsuri put her finger on her blood and use it to write a message.

Natsuri finished and passed out with her last life.

...

The shinobi pirates arrived at the island.

"Mother no!" Sumaru responded.

Sumaru's necklace broke into many pieces.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"_My mother, is dead,"_ Sumaru thought.

...

Akahoshi gathered as many star division members as he could.

"Sumaru has joined the Shinobi Pirates, who had betrayed our trust. I want you to capture and kill the Shinobi Pirates!" Akahoshi ordered.

"Yes sir!" the people yelled.


	100. For the Star Division

**For the Star Division**

Sumaru summoned as much star chakra as he can.

"Sumaru! What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Sumaru's chakra turned into wings and he flew off.

"Sumaru!" Naruto yelled.

"He's getting himself killed," Gaara responded.

"We got to stop him!" Naruto responded.

"What about his mom?" Kiba asked.

"I thought of something, we're enemies of this island right?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

"Then Akahoshi probably assemble forces to stop us, and maybe kill us," Suigetsu said.

"You're right," Sasuke responded, "We can't just run into the village."

"We'll deal with the Star division when we can get to it," Naruto responded, "Right now we need to get to Sumaru!"

...

Sumaru landed at the temple.

Sumaru came in and found Natsuri's body.

"Mother!" Sumaru responded as he picked up his mother not noticing the seal message.

...

Members of the ninja core were outside waiting for Sumaru.

...

The Shinobi Pirates hid as best as they could and watch.

"Sumaru is in there," Kiba said.

"I need to save him," Naruto responded.

"Guys!" someone yelled.

Hokito ran to them.

"What are you doing here Hokito?" Chopper asked.

"I snuck around the island avoiding trouble," Hokito responded, "I didn't want to believe that Sumaru betrayed our division, or you guys."

"Launchers take aim!" Akahoshi yelled.

"I can't believe they're going to kill Sumaru," Naruto responded.

"We should do something," Choji responded.

...

Each star division member had crossbows with bombs attach to flaming arrows.

They fired the arrows at the building.

...

"Mother, I wanted to be with you for so long," Sumaru responded.

A tear ran from Sumaru's eye and touch the blood seal on the ground.

The seal seem to activated.

"Sumaru!" someone said.

"huh?" Sumaru responded.

He turned to the walls and saw they were on fire.

...

The bombs went off and destroyed the building.

Gaara's sand protected the Shinobi Pirates from the blast.

Akahoshi laughed at the sight.

"I can't take it anymore!" Naruto yelled.

Hokito headed toward the temple.

"Hokito!" Chopper yelled.

Hokito ran up to the group.

"Listen to me! If you're going to continue this star training, you're going to die!" Hokito yelled, "The person who stole the star was Sumaru's mother, and she did this to protect all of you from it."

The division members started questioning it.

Even the trainees that were there were shocked.

"Don't tell me you believe this nonsense? The only people who doesn't survive this training doesn't care about the Ninja Core or the Star Division!" Akahoshi told them.

The members questioned it again.

"That's not true!" someone yelled.

They turned to see it was Mizura.

"I care about the star division and the Ninja Core as much as anyone else here, and my body is suffering cause of it!" Mizura said.

He removed his shirt and revealed the condition of his body.

It was so bad that there were marks from the chakra.

"My body is full proof of it!" Mizura responded.

People were shock seeing it.

"Not only I care about the Star Division and the Ninja Core, but I also care about the one thing the Ninja core was founded to represents," Mizura responded, "And that's the safety of all the people in all the islands in all the seas. After all that's what the Ninja Core that the 1st Hoshikage help founded represents!"

The members started agreeing with Mizura.

"You weakling looser! Your lies will lead to the down fall of this division!" Akahoshi yelled.

Akahoshi took a cross bow and aimed at Mizura.

Hokito moved in Mizura's defense, but it didn't change things.

The trainees ran to Hokito's and Mizura's defense.

"We won't let this happen!" one of them said.

"They betrayed us all! Execute them all!" Akahoshi ordered.

Instead, the members walked up to the trainees aid.

"I don't care, I have blood on my hands as it is," Akahoshi responded.

"What do you mean?" one of the men asked.

"I killed the 3rd Hoshikage to keep the honor of the star going!" Akahoshi explained.

"You gone mad!" One member yelled.

Akahoshi took out a crossbow and fired at Mizura.

Naruto jumped in front of Mizura and made the hand sign.

"Wind Technique: Vortex Shield!" Naruto yelled.

A vortex shield surounded Naruto and Mizura protecting them.

"Shinobi Pirate captain!" one of the men said.

"I won't let you dishonor the Star Division and the Ninja Core any more!" Naruto responded.

The rest of the Shinobi pirates came down to Naruto's aid.

"You think you pathetic excuse of Pirates can stop me?" Akahoshi asked.

Akahoshi took out the star and dug it into his chest.

Akahoshi's body started glowing with star chakra.

His body transform as his chakra formed a dragon.

"There's no way you can defeat me with my body fuse with the star!" Akahoshi yelled.

Naruto took out a rumble ball.

"The Rumble ball!" Chopper responded.

"Ooh, I'm scared! What will some yellow ball do to help you!" Akahoshi yelled.

"Plenty!" Naruto responded.

"We'll see about that!" Akahoshi yelled.

The chakra dragon attacked all the star division members and devoured their chakra.

"You see, my power is great! Nothing can compete against it," Akahoshi told them.

"We'll see how it compares to the Nine-Tail's full power," Naruto responded.

"What?!" the crew responded.

Naruto threw the rumble ball in his mouth and ate it.

A huge burst of chakra surrounded Naruto's body until he was in Rumble ball Jinchuriki form.

"_Are you ready Kurama?"_ Naruto thought.

"_**Let's kick this pathetic excuse of a human down,"**_ Kurama responded.

"Nice trick, but you won't stand a chance," Akahoshi responded.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra punch!" Naruto yelled going for a punch.

A huge chakra claw formed and punched Akahoshi with great force.

"Whoa," Naruto responded, "So that's the rumble ball's chakra punch."

"_**You are using my full power,"**_ Kurama reminded.

"_I wonder,"_Naruto thought.

...

"Incredible!" Sakura responded.

"So this is the full blast of Kurama's chakra," Chopper responded.

"Just from the rumble ball alone," Haku responded.

"Naruto," Hinata responded.

...

Naruto tried for a strait forward attack.

However the dragon attack him.

Naruto was forced back a few feet.

"I need to get close to him," Naruto responded.

Then someone started singing:

_Natsushi, why are you so red?  
Because I had a sad dream last night  
My eyes are red,  
From the tears I shed  
Swollen as I cried._

_Natsushi, why have you lost your way?  
I'm searching for a child who's gone so far.  
He can't be found  
Though I search all day,  
My sad dream just won't go away._

"That's Natsuri's voice," Naruto responded.

Star chakra formed from the temple.

Natsuri's spirit formed with the chakra holding Sumaru.

Natsuri used her chakra to force Akahoshi back.

Natsuri then took Sumaru to Chopper (who was in human form).

"Watch over my son," Natsuri told Chopper.

"I will," Chopper responded.

Natsuri walked over to Naruto.

Naruto nodded as if knowing what she was thinking.

Star chakra formed wings from her body.

She picked up Naruto and carried him up in the air.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Extra Handed Chakra Claws!" Naruto yelled.

Chakra claws fired from Naruto's hand and surrounded his right hand.

The chakra claws formed a super size Rasengan.

"I'm ready!" Naruto responded.

Natsuri carried Naruto while soaring down to Akahoshi.

The chakra dragon fired flames of chakra at Naruto.

Natsuri's chakra protected Naruto as he continued coming down.

"Rumble Powered Rasengan!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto ram through the dragon and hit Akahoshi on the meteor with the Rasengan.

There was a huge explosion as the star was destroyed.

Natsuri landed Naruto on the ground safely as the chakra retreated.

"Look after my son Naruto Uzumaki," Natsuri said before disappearing.

"I will," Naruto responded.

...Days Later...

Tsunade send a messenger bird with the supplies Chopper needed.

With it Chopper was able to make medicine.

The medicine cured the star chakra's poison affect.

But because of the star training the star division's chakra control was taken to a new level.

However, they decided to go back to using other techniques as well.

Now the log post was set and the Shinobi pirates were ready to leave.

"No matter how high your bounty gets, all of you are considered heroes of the Star Division," one of the members said.

"Thanks," Naruto responded.

"So where are you going now?" the man asked.

"Where ever the log post points too," Naruto responded.

"Well I wish you a happy journey," the man said, "If you need anything, just say it."

"Actually, I was wondering if it's okay to ask one of your trainees to join my crew," Naruto responded.

The man smirked, figuring it was Sumaru.

"Trainees are allowed to leave the program without permission," the man said, "They're only stopped when they officially become a member of the Ninja Core."

"Thanks," Naruto thanked them.

...

Sumaru was looking at the remains of the temple.

"Hey Sumaru!" someone yelled.

Sumaru turned to see it was Naruto.

"I'm guessing you're here to ask me to join your crew," Sumaru said.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked.

"Just a guess," Sumaru responded, "During that explosion I think I heard my mother's voice."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"She told me I should continue my life with no regret and do what I believe is right," Sumaru said, "Cause of it, I decided I want to leave this island and see as much as the world I can while creating my own techniques with the help of what I learn from the star training. I still want to become Hoshikage, but I want to do this first."

"I can understand," Naruto responded.

"Finally I decided to do that, I will travel with your crew," Sumaru responded.

"Then welcome to the crew!" Naruto responded.

...

The Shinobi Pirates were getting ready to leave.

Hokito and Mizura were seeing Sumaru off.

"I wish you weren't leaving, but I don't want to stop you from following your dreams," Hokito said.

"I know. You two just take care of yourselves," Sumaru responded.

"We will," Hokito responded.

"Mizura, with your new health, I'm counting on you to keep this island safe as well," Sumaru told Mizura.

"I will," Mizura responded.

"Sumaru! We're ready to set sail!" Naruto yelled.

"Okay," Sumaru responded and turned to his friends, "For the Star Division."

"We keep things incheck no matter where we go," Hokito responded.

"Always for the people, and the future generation," Mizura responded.

Sumaru climb onto the Going Merry.

The Sails were set and the Shinobi Pirates headed off with their new crewmember.

* * *

**A/N:** I have reached the 100th chapter of Ninja Piece.

I like to thank all the readers out of the 53,584 views that sticked to reading this story.

I thanked Emma Iveli for writing the Biju Biju Fruit that inspired me to write Ninja Piece.

I thank my teachers from High School to now in college as well as teachers I still keep in contact with from before high school, my family, and friends that that help inspire me to keep writing.

I'm thankful for the Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Anime episodes and One Piece Manga chapters (which I don't own either of) for their story lines.

Most importantly I want to thanked everyone on and the person who created for this site that I was able to post Ninja Piece on.

I hope you enjoy all the chapters until now.

Just so you know, the poll will be deleted and reposted with Sumaru added.

Also I decided not to include any more crew members until after the "Sky Island' Arch


	101. Map of Skypiea

**Map of Skypiea**

The Shinobi Pirates had to jump between uncharted islands before finally leaving Star Island.

"Why is there so many uncharted islands around Star island?" Sakura asked.

"There was a story that when the first Hoshikage founded Star Island he marked islands as secret bases on islands around as part of the island, but no one has ever visited any of them," Sumaru explained.

"At least we can finally leave this place," Suigetsu responded.

"So what kind of weather is the next island?" Naruto asked.

"According to my knowledge, it's autumn weather," Sumaru responded.

"You know much of the Grand Line," Sasuke said.

"I know a few things," Sumaru responded.

"Well I'm going to try and master the wind clone technique," Naruto responded.

"What about what Killer Bee told you?" Haku asked.

"I think I have control over the Typhoon Blast," Naruto responded.

"I think I'm going to master some lightning techniques as well," Sasuke responded.

"Is it always like this?" Sumaru asked.

"You'll get use to it," Gaara told him.

Hinata noticed something falling from the sky.

Her eyes widen when she saw it was parts of a ship.

"There's a ship falling from the sky!" Hinata yelled.

"What?" Everyone responded.

Sure enough a large ship came falling from the sky above the Go Merry.

"We got to get out of here!" Sakura yelled.

"Leave it to me!" Sumaru yelled running to the rudder of the ship

"Gaara! use your sand to protect us from the smaller pieces!" Sasuke ordered.

"Right," Gaara responded.

Gaara's sand form a shield over the Go Merry.

"Since when ships fell from the sky?" Suigetsu asked.

"Wahh!" Chopper screamed as he started running around in hybrid form, "The sky is raining ships!"

"Would someone calm Chopper?" Sakura asked.

"This is unnatural!" Kiba yelled.

They manage to dodge the ship but was still dodging pieces of the ship as well as skeletons.

"Wahh! Skeletons!" Chopper yelled.

"I need help here!" Sumaru yelled as waves were forming from the ship hitting the water.

"Chopper help Sumaru out!" Sakura ordered.

"Wahh!" Chopper responded.

"I'll do it," Sasuke responded.

...

They manage to avoid ship parts and waves.

"Everyone okay?" Hinata asked.

"We'll survive," Juugo responded.

"I want to explore that ship," Naruto said.

"Waahh!" Sakura yelled.

"Now what?" Sumaru asked.

"The Log Post ... I think it's broken ..." Sakura responded.

"What?" Choji responded.

"The needle is pointing at the sky," Sakura explained.

"Could it be?" Sumaru asked.

"What is it Sumaru?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think it's broken," Sumaru responded.

"What are you talking about?" Haku asked.

"It's an old legend known in Star Island of a civilization that is found in dense clouds, and those that live in those clouds has adapted to survive to live in the clouds," Sumaru explained, "They call those civilizations sky islands."

"Sky Island?" Sakura asked.

"I only heard legends of them, but apparently they're true," Sumaru responded.

"Then let's check it out!" Naruto responded, "Sumaru, you can fly up there, can't you?"

"It's not that simple," Sumaru responded, "Even the Star Division members don't fly to high in the sky."

"Hey guys where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"He's on the ship," Chopper replied.

Sasuke look to see Naruto was on the ship that just fell not to long ago.

...

Sumaru took out some coffins and opened them.

Sumaru took out some skulls.

"There are unnatural holes on these skulls," Sumaru responded.

"Wait, I recognize them," Chopper responded, "It's a type of surgery known as trepanation. It was used 200 years ago in the South Blue."

"So then this guy must of died 200 years ago," Sumaru responded.

"Yeah, by the looks of it, he died at 30," Chopper responded.

"I take it that since this skull is 200 years ago, then this ship must be 200 years old," Haku responded.

"Older than the first Kages," Kiba responded.

"There might be something on the ship that we might be able to use," Sumaru responded.

"Speaking of the ship, it's sinking," Suigetsu responded.

"And Naruto was still on it," Sasuke responded.

"Are you serious?" Sakura yelled.

...

Sasuke had to dive in and save Naruto.

"What were you thinking?" Sakura asked.

"I was thinking that I would find something I can use there," Naruto responded, "And I did just that!"

"What are you talking about?" Haku asked.

"Tadah!" Naruto yelled pulling out a map.

The map was of an island in the sky called Skypiea.

"Skypiea," Sakura read, "I guess this means that there is an island in the sky."

"Great! Then we can go up there," Naruto responded.

"You're forgetting that we don't know how," Haku stated.

"There could be more on the ship," Sumaru responded, "We just need someway to go down there and search."

"I think I have an idea," Haku responded, "Sumaru, help me out."

"Okay," Sumaru responded.

...

Using some empty barrels they had and other things laying around, they made 5 scuba suits tied to ropes attach to the ship and each with a tube that goes with the line up to the ship for air and communicate.

"This is actually a good idea," Sakura responded.

"Only question is who goes down," Suigetsu said.

"I'll go!" Naruto responded.

"Not me. My sand won't work under water," Gaara responded.

"I'll go then," Sasuke said.

"Me too," Juugo responded.

"I want to go too," Sumaru responded.

"I guess I'll go too," Haku said.

...

The four of them suited up.

Except for Naruto, where they had to make some adjustments for his considering his situation.

"Hey Naruto, you do realize your wind techniques won't work in these," Sasuke stated.

"Neither would yours," Naruto responded.

* * *

**A/N:** This is the start of the next set of chapters.


	102. Monkey-Man and Danger

**Monkey-Man and Danger**

The five of them were send underwater.

Their mission was to gather anything that isn't too worn down or broken.

"This is Chopper please reply," Chopper requested.

"This is Naruto. There are so many sea monsters down here," Naruto stated.

"This is Sumaru, it's a giant sea snake den," Sumaru stated.

"This is Sasuke, we apparently picked a bad spot to dive," Sasuke responded.

"Haku here, we're heading right toward them," Haku stated.

"Juugo here, they noticed us and now is coming after us," Juugo responded.

Suigetsu burst out laughing.

"Wow, good thing we send those guys down," Kiba responded.

"Chopper, pull the brake!" Sakura told Chopper.

"Right," Chopper responded as he pull the lever that stopped the ropes.

Hinata heard someone yelling something coming toward them.

She turned to see a huge ship that seem to have bananas and monkeys on it.

On the ship was a crew that seem to be acting like monkeys and some even dressed like monkeys.

The sail even had a monkey skull with two bananas crossed with each other.

The captain was the strangest of all of them.

He look as if he was half ape.

"Salvage! Salvage! Salvage!" the crew yelled.

"Guys we have some visitors," Hinata responded.

They turned and saw the huge ship.

The captain blew the whistle as the strange ship stopped.

"We're at the location of the sunken ship. The ship is ours! Prepare to salvage," the captain ordered.

"Aye-Aye sir!" the crew responded.

"Is that suppose to be a pirate ship?" Suigetsu asked.

"I don't know," Kiba responded.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I never seen anything like that before," Choji responded.

"These guys are wierdos," Sakura responded.

The captain noticed the Go Merry.

"Hey! What you guys doing here? This territory belongs to me, Captain Masira: The Salvage King!" the captain yelled.

"Territory?" Gaara asked.

"That's right ... every sunken ship around here is mine!" Masira told them, "Now which one of you is the captain?"

"So he's here to salvage the ship," Suigetsu responded.

"What should we do? Naruto and Sasuke are both underwater," Chopper asked.

"My name is Gaara, and I'm the acting command of this ship," Gaara told Masira.

"Since when?" Suigetsu asked.

"I'm not arguing," Sakura responded.

"I prefer Gaara being a temporary leader," Choji responded.

"Acting Command? Are you first Mate then? Where's your captain?" Misura asked, "He better not be messing with my stuff!"

"No. Some of our crewmembers, including our captain and first mate, caught a slight bug on the way here," Gaara replied.

"I see ..." Misura responded.

"He won't fall for that," Suigetsu responded.

"Keep quiet!" Sakura told him.

Misura burst out laughing.

"I like you Gaara, and you have two beautiful women on your ship," Misura told Gaara.

"I think he's complimenting you two," Suigetsu told Sakura and Hinata.

"Hey! Is it okay we watch you salvage?" Sakura asked.

"Sure! Why not?!" Misura agreed.

"What about Naruto and the others?" Chopper asked.

"As long as those 5 don't pick a fight or do anything stupid, we should be fine," Sakura told him.

"You do realize we're talking about Naruto, right?" Kiba asked.

Akamaru whimpered as Kiba had a point.

...

"Boss!" one of Misura's crew yelled, "We have big trouble!"

"What?" Misura asked.

"The crewmates that nwen under with the hook was punched by someone!" the crewmate explained.

"What?" Misura asked.

"There's someone else down there!" Misura yelled.

...

"How much you bet it was Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"I'll bet on it," Suigetsu responded.

"Hey you!" Misura yelled, "It looks like there's someone underwater so be careful!"

"Right," Gaara responded.

"_Gullible idiot,"_ Sakura thought.

"Secure the hook and begin the salvage!" Misura yelled.

"Aye aye sir!" his crew responded.

...Underwater Ship...

Naruto Juugo Sasuke Sumaru and Haku arrived at the ship safely.

Sasuke signal everyone to split up and search.

...Misura's Ship...

"Listen up crew! Just pretend that those people are pumpkins. Just because there is someone is watching!" Misura told his crew.

"Yes sir!" the crew responded.

They send a man in a subadive suit down to the sunken ship with a rope connecting him to their ship.

...Go Merry...

"Hide the pumps!" Sakura told the remaining crew, "But act casual while doing it!"

"Right!" Kiba responded.

"They're probably going to show off to us," Suigetsu said.

"Hey Choji, make something to eat," Gaara responded.

"Uh, right," Choji responded as he headed to the kitchen.

"Hey! Where's that guy going?" Misura asked.

"He's our ship's chef. He's going to make us something to eat while we watch," Gaara replied.

"You are welcome to join us," Hinata offered.

"Aw, thanks," Misura replied.

...Sunken Ship: Naruto...

Naruto was exploring the treasure room, and dug through some pottery.

However, every time he picked it up it shattered with nothing in them.

"_Everything keeps breaking just by picking them up,"_ Naruto thought.

Naruto kept searching and found some items that wouldn't break.

Naruto decided to gather as much of the items that wasn't shattering by touch.

...Sunken Ship: Juugo...

Juugo was in the rudder room.

Juugo found the rusted and broken rudder.

Juugo picked it up, only to find it useless from it's worn and broken condition.

"_It seems of been broken long before the fall,"_ Juugo thought.

...Sunken Ship: Sasuke...

Sasuke was in the weapon room with an octopus on his barrel, checking out the weapons.

He struggled to pull out a Katana from its sheath.

When he finally did, the sword appeared rusted and broken.

"_This one is broken too,"_ Sasuke thought.

...Sunken Ship: Sumaru...

Sumaru finsished searching the navigation cabin, finding it almost empty except for skulls.

"_Nothing is in here we can use,"_ Sumaru thought, "_Could Naruto just got lucky finding that map._

...Sunken Ship: Haku...

Haku was looking through all the cabins.

He was able to break into one of the cabins without using a water technique.

Haku search a cabin and found it had nothing important.

Haku finally found what he was looking for, which was the captain's quarters.

"_If I were keeping a journal of my adventures, where would I keep it,"_ Haku thought.

Haku search through every cabinet and found nothing.

He noticed a chest in the left hand corner of the room that was locked up.

Using a bone he found he beat the chest lock until it broke open.

Haku opened the chest and found nothing.

...Base of the Sunken Ship...

The 5 of them regathered.

Only Naruto seem to have a large bag of items.

The other 4 gave Naruto a questioning look, but Naruto shrugged.

They decided to split Naruto's load between the 5 of them since Naruto's was really big.

Suddenly several huge hooks broke through the wood of the ship.

...

It turned out there were hooks on both sides of the ship.

The man from Misura's crew watch and announced: "Cradle installation complete!"

...inside the Sunken Ship...

"From Sunken ship to Go Merry, this is Sumaru. Hooks just broke through the ship's side," Sumaru resported.

"This is Juugo, is there something going on up there?" Juugo asked.

They recieved nothing.

"This is Sasuke, is there anyone up there listening to us?" Sasuke asked.

"This is Naruto, if you guys are being attack, bring us up!" Naruto ordered.

Again no response.

"Something must be going on up there," Haku said.

...Go Merry...

As it turned out, the reason they weren't getting any responses was because Gaara used his sand to muffle out the speakers as soon as they heard Sunken Ship.

"That was too close," Sakura responded.

"Are you guys alright?" Misura asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Suigetsu responded.

"Hey, we're a little curious about that monkey on the front of the ship. The one carrying the cymbals," Kiba responded, "Does it do anything?"

"Good eyes. You'll see soon enough," Misura responded, "Barco Hunter forward!"

"Aye aye!" the crew responded.

They must of pulled some lever or something because the monkey that was on the front of the ship seem to have jumped out of the hole it was apparently sitting in, with a rope tied to the helm of the ship.

They lure down the monkey into the water.

Choji came out with some riceballs and saw what was going on.

"Wow that was great!" Chopper yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Hey guys, I have some riceballs," Choji told them.

...Underwater...

The monkey opened it's hands and placed the cymbals on the top part of the hooks.

"Barco Hunter Merging Complete!" the man watching said.

...Misura's ship...

"Alright! Lets' start blowing!" Misura yelled.

"Yes sir!" the crew responded.

...Go Merry...

"Are they seriously thinking of blowing air into a ship?" Sakura asked, "That's impossible!"

"Even for a wind technique, that's impossible," Gaara responded.

...Misura's ship...

Misura made a series of hand signs while holding a tube leading to the monkey.

"Monkey Style Wind Technique: Wind Blast!" Misura yelled.

...Going Merry...

"You were saying," Suigetsu responded.

"It's still Impossible," Sakura responded.

...Misura's ship...

Misura blew a blast into the tube, causing the tube to grow 10 times bigger.

...Underwater...

The wind blast traveled through the tube into the monkey where it split into two currents into the monkey's hands through the tubes on the cymbals, through the larger tubes connecting into the hooks.

...In the sunken ship...

Naruto's group was still trying to contact their ship.

Suddenly bubbles formed from the hook.

The bubbles kept growing causing the ship to rise.

...Misura's ship...

Misura's crew started working together on a pulley system to twist the rope attach to the Monkey and hooks.

Misura kept sending Wind blast into the tube to make the sunken ship seem lighter.

Suddenly there was a yell from one of Misura's men.

"What happened?!" Misura asked.

"There's 5 people on the ship," the man said and screamed some more.

"Grrr, how dare they attack my crew! Who are they?" Misura screamed at the top of his lungs.

Misura dived underwater after the sunken ship.

...Go Merry...

"We're so dead," Sakura said.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Suigetsu asked.

,,,Underwater...

Misura took down a sea king while swimming down to the sunken ship.

...Sunken Ship...

Naruto's group somehow got into the bubbles that was filled with air they could breath.

They took off their scuba barrels with relief.

However Sasuke's octopus friend decided to stay on Sasuke by climbing up his body and latch on his shoulders.

"It looks like we can breath this air," Naruto responded.

"I didn't think this much air can get down here," Sumaru responded.

"Something must of happened to the others," Juugo responded.

"Don't worry. Gaara is with them, and I'm sure he can keep them safe," Naruto responded.

"Then why we haven't got any response from them?" Sasuke asked.

"Something is definitely going on up there," Haku responded.

Suddenly Misura broke into the ship and into the bubble of air without breaking the bubble.

"Who dares to cause troublie in my part of the sea?!" Misura demanded.

"An ape-man?" Naruto responded.

"I'm more of a monkey," Misura responded.

"A monkey-man?" Naruto asked, "That's odd."

"Did you swim down here?" Sumaru asked.

"Yes," Misura responded.

"He must of not ate a devil fruit then. Other wise he wouldn't of been able to swim," Sasuke responded.

"Who are you?" Juugo asked.

...Go Merry...

A shadow of something really huge appeared in the water.

"We might run into trouble," Kiba responded.

...Underwater...

An island size turtle was coming at the sunken ship and was ready to bite down on it.

...Sunken Ship...

Misura seemed to got along with Naruto.

Misura told them about the area they were in was his territory.

"Wait, that's your crew up there?" Misura asked.

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

"But that Gaara guy said you were sick," Misura responded.

"He must of lied to keep you from knowing we're down here," Naruto explained, "You're not mad about it, are you?"

"Only if you're here to salvage my ship," Misura said.

"No, we only came down here to search for something," Naruto replied, "As soon as we look through what we found. We'll even pay you for the stuff we found."

"Sounds fair," Misura responded.

"I can't believe those two are getting along," Sumaru said.

"Naruto has that way with people," Haku stated.

...outside the sunken ship.

The turtle opened it's mouth and bite down on the ship, destroying some of it.

Only thing was, the ropes connecting the barrels and the ship to Misura's ship and the Going Merry didn't snape from the bite.

The turtle swam up above water.

...Above water...

The turtle emerged from the water, revealing itself to the two ships.

"A sea monster!" Chopper panicked.

"A monsterous size sea turtle," Suigetsu responded.

"Hey, isn't that the sunken ship in it's mouth?" Kiba asked.

Akamaru whimpered something.

"The air pipes are going into it's mouth," Choji responded.

"You don't think they were eaten?" Hinata asked.

"Possible," Gaara replied.

"Hey Kiba. Isn't the three-tails a turtle?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yeah, it was," Kiba responded.

"So then this turtle would be a second giant turtle we've seen, right?" Suigetsu asked.

"That's correct," Kiba responded.

"Then, why do I have this feeling this isn't the second giant turtle we ever seen?" Suigetsu asked.

"I don't know, but I'm starting to get the same feeling about it too," Kiba responded.

Akamaru whimpered in confusion as well.

(**A/N:** Paradise Island Turtle chapter).

Suddenly the turtle started swimming and the two ships were being pulled with it.

"We need to so something," Sakura told them.

"Gaara, you can transform into 1-Tail Form, couldn't you?" Chopper asked Gaara, "Like how Naruto can transform into Nine-Tail Form?"

"Even if I can, I can't," Gaara responded, "Or have you forgotten that since I ate the Ichibi-Ichibi Fruit, I can't use my chakra to walk on water."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Chopper responded.

Misuri's crew were struggling to save their captain.

Suddenly the sky grew dark.

"Why is it night?" Chopper asked.

"It's not night, it's just dark for some reason," Choji responded.

"Thsi is a bad omen! Sky turning to night, this is a sign of a monster!" they heard Misuri's crew yelled, "We must hurry up and save the cabin."

"Did they say monster?" Choji asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling," Hinata responded.

Sumaru shot up from the water, using his chakra in a form of wings, carrying two bags and Naruto.

"Sumaru!" everyone yelled.

Sumaru landed on the ship and place Naruto and the bags down.

"Hey! You can wake up now!" Sumaru responded.

Naruto slowly woke up.

"Whoa, that was close," Naruto responded.

"Where's everyone else?" Gaara asked.

"They're coming, I had to save Naruto," Sumaru responded.

Sure enough, one by one Sasuke Juugo and Haku were thrown onto the deck.

Each landed on the deck safely.

Misuri jumped out of the water and landed on the Go Merry.

"Thankfully we escaped that mess," Sasuke responded.

"We should escape that turtle," Haku said.

"Hey Crew! I'm on the other ship! You can cut the line!" Misuri yelled.

"Captain!" the crew cheered.

Naruto looked at the turtle.

"Now that I got a good look at that turtle, I'm getting this strange feeling this isn't the second time I saw a turtle that big," Naruto responded.

"We were thinking the same thing," Suigetsu responded.

"Danger!" Misura's crew yelled.

"Huh?" everyone responded.

They saw silhouettes of human like beings that were taller than the sky.

"Monsters!" everyone yelled.

They immediately took sail out of the dark clouds and the monsters.

...

They stopped once it was safe

"Those things were bigger than Kurama," Naruto responded.

"I don't think there's a tailed beast alive that is that huge," Gaara stated.

"We've seen giants before, but those things are bigger than them," Kiba responded.

"First a ship fell from the sky," Sasuke responded.

"Then the logpost points up," Sakura said.

"Then we run into salvaging pirates," Suigetsu said.

"A Giant Sea Turtle ate the ship," Chopper said.

"The sky went black," Juugo stated.

"Then those monsters shows up," Haku responded.

"Strange day," Hinata responded.

"Strangest than any other day," Haku said.

"I never heard of things like this before," Choji said and turned to Sumaru, "What about you?"

"No, never," Sumaru responded.

"I don't think anyone has," Misura stated.

"Well we're safe now, so we should look at the stuff you brought," Sakura said.

"Right," Naruto responded.

They opened up the sacks revealing random stuff.

"This is what you found?" Sakura asked, "These are just regular items you'll expect from anywhere from 200 years ago."

"I told you," Sumaru responded.

"But we didn't find anything there about Skypiea," Naruto responded.

"Skypiea?" Misura asked.

"That's the place we're trying to get to," Haku explained.

Misura burst out laughing.

"Why didn't you tell me you were looking for clues on Skypiea?" Misura asked, "Here!"

Musura took out an enternal post marked 'Jaya'

"Follow this to Jaya island, and you'll find out what you need to get there, and in return, I'll take these items," Misura offered.

"Okay thanks," Sakura responded.

"Hey, after the ship fell from the sky, but before it sank into the ocean, I was looking around on that ship and found map of Skypiea," Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Sakura Kiba and Suigetsu yelled.

"Keep it, just think of it as part of the trade," Misura responded.

Misura tied the sack around his neck and jumped into the water to swim off to his ship.

"Alright, let's go to Jaya and find what we're looking for!" Naruito yelled.

"You do realize if we spend too much time there, the log post could reset itself," Choji stated.

"Oh, right," Naruto responded.

"But if there are things we need at Jaya to get to Skypiea, then we should take the opportunity," Gaara responded.

"Right!" Sakura responded.

"Let's go then!" Naruto responded.


	103. Pirate's Resort Island

**Pirate's Resort Island**

Hinata was looking out for Jaya.

"See anything Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Nope," Hinata responded.

"Well we can't be too far, the climate is calm," Sakura said.

"I bet Jaya is another spring Island," Naruto responded.

"Yeah, it feels so good," Chopper agreed.

Suddenly the seagulls were shot down onto the ship.

"What just happened?" Chopper asked.

"They were shot down," Sumaru stated, "But where did the shot come from.

"Land up ahead!" Hinata yelled.

"That must be Jaya," Sakura responded.

Jaya Island was mostly flat with a town in view.

"Wow! Look at the city!" Naruto yelled.

"It has a resort," Suigetsu said.

"Is this really where we're going to get what we need to find Skypiea?" Sasuke asked.

As they reached shore, they could see a series of ships.

"There are a lot of pirate ships," Haku said, "I'm getting a bad idea about this."

"Why would that idiot send us to an island full of pirates?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe it was a trap," Kiba rereplied.

"I heard of an island that is like a vacationing spot for pirates, but I didn't think we would actually find it," Sumaru responded.

"We should vacation here!" Naruto said.

"Have you forgotten we're trying to find Skypiea?" Sakura asked, "We're on a deadline. We can't vacation here!"

"Oh yeah," Naruto responded.

...

Somewhere else, Kakashi was in the crowd acting like any normal pirate to blend in.

"Kakashi Hatake of the Leaf Division," someone said.

Kakashi look to see it was Yugito.

"Yugito of the Cloud Division," Kakashi responded.

"I'm surprise you're here with so many pirates around this area," Yugito said.

"I'm guessing you're my aid in the investigation," Kakashi asked.

"To locate and capture any goon of Orochimaru," Yugito replied.

"Yes," Kakashi responded.

"I still can't believe that man already went this far to kill a kage, and the World Government is still leaving that guy to us to take care of," Yugito responded.

"True, but until the World Government settle their own situation, they can't do anything about it," Kakashi responded, "However, the murder of a Kage, has cause the World Government to open their eyes to see that Orochimaru could be a worst possible threat than even White Beard is and even what Gold Rogers was."

"Desperate times means desperate measures," Yugito responded, "Well at least we have a common ally amongst enemies who might be able to help."

Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"Hard to believe not too long ago, I met the Shinobi Pirates back when they were just beginning their adventure with 3 members," Kakashi responded, "Now they have 12 members if you include the dog and the Reindeer."

"Actually I heard they recruited a new member at Star Island, so now it's 13," Yugito responded.

"Either way, that crew could be a sign of change in this era," Kakashi responded.

...Shinobi Pirates...

They docked on the island.

"I bet we feel like home here," Naruto responded.

Haku Gaara Hinata Sasuke Sumaru and Juugo were off the ship.

"Remember to gather information!" Sakura told them.

"We're being sent because we're the ones with the bounties," Sasuke said.

"Except for Sumaru," Juugo responded.

"You'll need my help," Sumaru responded.

"Just remember not to fight," Haku told them.

"Right," Naruto responded.

...

All around the city there were pirates fighting.

"This is crazy," Hinata responded.

"I know," Sumaru responded.

Gaara helped a man that fell off his horse and was given some apples in return.

Gaara threw them away as soon as he got them.

"Why did you threw the apples away?" Naruto asked.

"One of them was a bomb, I couldn't risk it," Gaara explained.

"In a town of pirates, I'm not so surprise," Sumaru responded.

"Welcome to the pirate life," Haku said.

There were some apple explosions.

There were some talks of some champion.

...

They eventually found houses build on docks near the sea.

"Sorry sirs and Ma'am, but this hotel is bought by Master Bellamy," a manager said.

"This is a hotel?" Juugo asked.

"Leave at once," the manager told them.

"But we just got here," Naruto responded.

"Hey what's going on?" someone demanded.

"Eeeek!" the manager screamed.

They turned to see a man with wavy hair wearing a fur jacket.

"You dirty kids, where did you come from?" the man asked.

"M...Master Sarquiss, welcome back," the manager greeted.

"Stop making excuses, kick them out! Do you know how much we spent to buy this place out?" the man name Sarquiss, "Go home kids."

"You shouldn't push it, or I'll punch you," Naruto responded.

"Interesting kid!" Sarquiss said, "You want to punch me ..."

Sarquiss dropped some money on the ground.

"Take this and use it to buy some nice clothing," Sarquiss made fun of them.

"Let's go guys," Gaara said.

"Yeah, I don't like this place," Sumaru agreed.

"Alright," Naruto responded but turned to the man, "But fair warning. Don't mess with the Shinobi Pirates."

They headed out of the hotel everywhere.

"Shinobi Pirates ... hah! What a stupid name," Sarquiss said.

"I wouldn't mess with them," one man said from another area.

The man showed the rest of the crew the old bounty on Naruto for 30 million berries.

...

Naruto's group arrived at a Tavern.

Naruto ate some pie..

They learn that they had 4 days for the Log Post to set to the island's magnetic field.

"Blah! this pie horrible!" Naruto complained.

"This cherry pie tastes so good," someone said.

Naruto turned to a large man with black hair and a short black beard.

Soon enough they started challenging each other to eat more pie than the other.

"I can't believe this," Juugo responded.

"I do," Sasuke responded.

"Oh Naruto," Hinata responded.

"Seriously," Sumaru responded.

"Are you a pirate?" the man asked.

"Yeah, that's right," Naruto responded.

"What's your bounty?" the man asked.

"115 Million Berries," Naruto replied.

"You're lying!" the man yelled.

"I'm not!" Naruto yelled.

Suddenly a large man with a captain's jacket, and a crazed look on his face.

"Which one of you is Naruto Uzumaki?" the man asked.

"It's Bellamy!" the customers yelled.

Naruto turned to the man confused.


	104. Captain Bellamy

**Captain Bellamy**

"I am Bellamy the Hyena with a 55 million berries," Bellamy said.

"Okay, what do you want with me?" Naruto asked.

"55 million is the same as yours Haku," Hinata responded.

"You're the one with a 30 million berries, aren't you?" Bellamy asked.

"That was my bounty," Naruto responded.

"Sir, give this kid and his crew anything he wants," Bellamy told the man.

Suddenly Bellamy's crew came in.

"Oh great, more trouble," Juugo responded.

The bartender gave Naruto his drink.

Naruto took a drink of his soda.

Bellamy moved his hand behind Naruto to slam him into the bar.

Gaara's sand burst out and grabbed Bellamy's hand.

"Thanks Gaara," Naruto responded.

Chakra surrounded Naruto until he transform into Jinchuriki form.

"If you're here to pick a fight, you're going to regret it!" Naruto responded.

"So you are going to fight?" Bellamy yelled, "Good, because I'm itching to kill!"

"I already took down Crocodile of 7 Legal Pirates, and Deputy Hoshikage Akahoshi. You don't scare me," Naruto responded, "We're here to look for away to Sky Island, and we'll take down anyone who gets in our way."

Everyone was shock hearing what Naruto said, but mostly about Sky Island.

Almost everyone in the bar burst out laughing.

"I don't know what backwater country you kids came from, but you actually believe the myth of sky island?" Bellamy asked, "There use to be a belief of an island in the sky, but now what they thought can be explained."

Naruto didn't like how this was going.

"I was going to ask you and your crew to join mine, but now I see you're just a crazy dreamer," Bellamy told them, "Listen up the dream era is over! The city of gold, the great treasure One Piece, the legendary star of the Star Division, immortality. are dreams for the fools."

Naruto and Sumaru clench their fist.

"Idiots like that will die!" Bellamy yelled.

Bellamy went for a punch on Naruto.

Naruto stopped it with his own hand.

"_**I don't like this guy,"**_ Kurama said.

"_For once I with you,"_ Naruto thought.

Bellamy's pirates stood up and Sumaru Sasuke Juugo Hinata and Haku did the same.

"Don't mess with us," Sasuke warned.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

Hinata activated her Byakugan.

Juugo started partially transform.

Sumaru's eyes glowed as chakra surrounded him.

Gaara transform into his Jinchuriki form.

Haku made a hand sign.

"Get out losers! the pirates yelled throwing things at them.

"Leave this town!" another yelled.

"Kill this dreamer Bellamy!" Sarguiss told his captain.

"Sure," Bellamy responded.

"Don't mess with the Shinobi Pirates!" Naruto warned.

"I think I should be the one to say that!" Bellamy said moving his hand back.

"You'll regret moving your hand," Naruto said making the hand sign.

Gaara's sand popped out of his gore as Naruto made the hand signs.

"Wind Technique: Typhoon Blast!" Naruto yelled as wind surrounded him.

"Die Garbage!" Bellamy yelled going for a punch.

However the wind already burst with great speed and strength.

Gaara's sand protected him Sasuke Juugo Hinata Haku and Sumaru as the wind knock everyone off their feet.

"Let's go guys. We're not going to gather any information here," Naruto told the others.

They left the tavern as Bellamy got up.

"You better run! Because the next time I see your pathetic faces, you're dead!" Bellamy threatened.

"Just ignore him," Gaara told his crewmates.

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter will a special chapter that involves the Shinobi Pirates' memories from the adventures they been through before Skypiea, since the adventures before skypiea makes up all the first 100 chapters.


	105. Blackbeard's Advice

**Blackbeard's Advice**

Naruto Gaara Sumaru Hinata Sasuke Haku and Juugo left the bar.

"Hey kid!" someone yelled.

Naruto turned to see it was the man with the black beard.

"You have some guts back there. I don't know who was right about your bounty, but I decided I like you," the man said, "Don't take what that captain said seriously though. No matter how many times he says the era of dreams is over, he'll always be wrong. There will always be people with dreams."

"Thanks," Naruto responded.

"What's your name kid?" the man asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto responded.

"Well Naruto Uzumaki, you can call me Blackbeard," the man said.

Naruto Juugo Hinata Sasuke and Haku froze in shock hearing his name as they remembered Nagato's warning.

_...Flashback..._

"There are three people out there that might become a danger to us as well during the fight against Hanzou. One is a pirate name Black Beard, who was a member of the White Beard Pirates. The other is man name Danzo that originally came from the west blue, but competed the 3rd Hokage for position of Hokage. He's up to something, and that something isn't good. The third one I don't know who exactly he is as he wears a mask, but from what I gather, he might have something to do with Kurama attacking Fuchsia Village the night he was sealed in you," Nagato explained...

_...End of Flashback..._

"Did you say Blackbeard?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, that's right," Blackbeard responded, "Also, if you're looking for Skypiea, you should try other parts of the island."

"Other parts?" Sasuke asked.

"This town doesn't cover the whole island. There are other parts of the island where you can find out what you need. Especially about the knock up stream," Blackbeard said, "Good luck finding Skypiea."

Blackbeard got up and left.

"I'm dreaming right. Tell me we didn't just talk to the guy Nagato warn us about?" Naruto asked.

"I wish we were," Sasuke responded.

"He's not what I expected," Haku responded.

"No, he's more," Juugo responded.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"I can't believe I noticed it earlier, but for some reason I sense a dark aura around him," Juugo responded.

"Me two," Hinata responded.

"I had a bad feeling from that guy from the moment we met him," Gaara said.

"Uh, would you guys care to explain to me what's going on?" Sumaru asked.

"Later Sumaru. We need to get back to the ship and tell everyone what we just learn," Sasuke responded.

"And that is?" Naruto asked.

"There are other parts of the island we can go to, to find out what we can of how to get to Sky Island," Gaara reminded them.

"We're trusting what Blackbeard said," Naruto responded.

"He didn't give us any reason to not trust him, and it's the only clue we got," Juugo responded.

"Actually he gave us two clues," Haku told them, "The knock up stream."

"That's right," Sumaru responded.

"Let's get back to the ship," Sasuke said.

...

Naruto's group returned to the ship.

Chopper and Suigetsu were trying to repair the ship.

Choji was fixing the rest of the crew something to eat.

Kiba and Akamaru was who knows where.

Sakura was paying attention to the Log Post, making sure it doesn't reset.

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled.

They turned to see the rest of the crew returned.

"Did you find out anything?" Sakura asked, "Why was there word of a fight going on?"

"A pirate threatened Naruto to a fight, and we only acted in defense," Sasuke explained.

"At first we didn't get any info, mostly because most of the people mocked us when we mention Skypiea," Sumaru explained.

"But then we ran into an unexpected person who told us something about a knock up stream and to look somewhere else on this island to find out how to get to Skypiea," Haku explained.

"Really," Chopper asked.

"Who was the generous person?" Sakura asked.

"Blackbeard," Naruto replied.

Sakura's Chopper's Suigetsu's and Choji's mouth dropped hearing the name.

"Isn't that the name of the person your cousin warn us about?" Choji asked Naruto.

"Yeah he is. I was surprise too," Naruto responded.

"And you believed him?" Sakura asked.

"He doesn't think we're his enemies, and we didn't give him any reason to mess with our heads," Juugo said.

"Only thing that seemed threatening was a dark aura we sensed," Hinata responded.

"Okay what about the log post?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah. We were told that the log post will reset itself in four days here," Naruto explained.

"I see, that doesn't give us much time," Sakura responded.

"Where's Kiba and Akamaru?" Naruto asked.

"I send him to find a map of this island incase we didn't find anything here," Sakura replied.

"So then we have to wait for Kiba and Akamaru," Sasuke responded, "I hope they don't run into the same problem as us."

"What's the deal about Blackbeard anyways?" Sumaru asked.

"When we were at Alabasta, we found Naruto's second Cousin Nagato Uzumaki ..." Sasuke stated.

"Rain Rebellion's Pein?" Sumaru asked.

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

"He asked us to join the rebellion to help against Hanzou, and we agreed," Sasuke responded.

"Let me guess, now that I'm part of the crew, I'm part of the rebellion," Sumaru stated.

"You and Gaara both," Juugo stated, "Gaara wasn't a member of the crew during the time."

"Naruto did inform me when I agreed to join the crew though," Gaara stated.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Sumaru asked.

"I haven't been thinking about it until Blackbeard told us his name," Naruto replied.

"If I knew this sooner, I would of rethink about joining this crew," Sumaru complained, "But I guess now that I've joined I might as well help the rebellion as well."

"Good," Naruto responded.

"Who was the other two you were warned about?" Sumaru asked.

"A mask man who Nagato believed was responsible for Kurama attacking my home village, and a man name Danzo," Naruto replied.

"I don't know much about the mask man, but I can understand about why we need to watch out for Danzo," Sumaru responded, "I heard things about him that made even Akahoshi distrust him."

"Actually we have a 4th person to watch out for too," Gaara stated, "The man who is responsible for my father's death."

"That's right, Orochimaru," Juugo agreed, "_The one Kimimaro is with."_

"Hey guys!" someone yelled.

They turned to see Kiba and Akamaru coming on the ship.

"Did you find one?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I found one," Kiba responded, "I had to buy it from an annoying merchant though."

Akamaru barked in agreement

Kiba handed Sakura the map.

Sakura opened the map.

The map showed that Jaya was almost like two islands with a sliver of land connecting the southern part of the island.

"Looks like Blackbeard wasn't lying about other parts of the island," Sakura said.

"That still doesn't mean we shouldn't heed Nagato's warning about him," Sasuke told them.

"Right, let's go!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

**A/N:** I decided to hold off the memory thing one more chapter to make sure to include the last part about Blackbeard.


	106. Shinobi Pirate's Memories

**Shinobi Pirate's Memories**

The Shinobi Pirates were sailing to the other part of the island.

Naruto was thinking of what both Bellamy and Blackbeard said as well as what he went through.

"Hey guys, do you ever think back of how we got here?" Naruto asked, "Like what kind of people we were when we met."

"Yeah, I guess I do," Sasuke responded.

"Almost everyday for me," Kiba responded.

"It didn't seem to long ago I started my journey," Naruto said.

_...Flashback _(Prologue)_..._

Naruto was on a small raft, sailing out to sea, leaving Fuchsia village

Suddenly the Sea King that took down Higuma came out of the water at Naruto.

"The local sea monster," Naruto greeted, "I'm not scared of you!"

Naruto's body transform into a yellow color with a red glow, which he called Jinchuriki mode, and made some hand signs.

"Wind Technique: Air Bullet!" Naruto yelled taking a deep breath.

Naruto blew out a ball of wind that hit the sea monster directly, knocking it out.

"Watch out world!" Naruto yelled, "Naruto Uzumaki is coming!"

_...End of Flashback..._

"Who would have thought not to long after I would be sucked into a whirlpool and ended up on an island controlled by another pirate," Naruto laughed.

_...Flashback _(The Start of Naruto's Adventures)_..._

Naruto was out on sea on a boat with one barrel being pulled into a whirlpool.

"Who would of thought this would be the end," Naruto responded, "And it doesn't really matter if I can swim or not."

The waves pushed the boat underwater.

...

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted breaking out of the barrel, "That was a great nap!

"What the heck?" the members shouted.

"I don't know how it happen, but it looks like I survive that whirlpool. Good thing to, I was getting dizzy," Naruto responded and then saw the members and was confuse, "Who are you guys?"

"Who the heck are you?" the crew members shouted in unison.

_...End of Flashback..._

"Isn't that where you met Koby?" Sasuke asked.

"And fought that Alvida Lady?" Kiba asked

"Yeah, that was something," Naruto laughed.

_...Flashback _(The Start of Naruto's Adventures)_..._

Koby was looking for the barrel and found it as Naruto got out.

"Oh hello," Naruto responded.

"Are you okay?" Koby asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Naruto said, "My name is Naruto. Where am I?"

"This is the island hideout of the Lady Pirate: Iron Mace Alvida," Koby said, "I'm her cabin boy Koby."

...

"You little…!" Alvida shouted and picked up her mace, "I'll make you pay for that!"

Naruto made the hand signs.

"Die!" Alvida shouted her mace down.

"Wind Technique: Vortex Shield!" Naruto shouted.

A vortex of wind form around Naruto and Koby.

Alvida hit the vortex but didn't break through.

"I'm possible!" Alvida shouted.

"No, just good," Naruto said as chakra surround him until he transformed into Jinchuriki form and made the handsign, "Shadow Clone Technique!"

Naruto formed three shadow clones that kicked Alvida into the air.

Naruto jumped over Alvida and kicked her into the ground.

_...End of Flashback..._

"That was the first pirate captain I beaten," Naruto responded.

"First, who were the others?" Sumaru asked.

"Well there was Buggy the Clown Pirate," Sakura explained.

_...Flashback _(Final Battle Against Buggy)_..._

Buggy's body gather together only Buggy appear very short.

"What happened?" Buggy asked.

"Looking for these?" someone asked.

Buggy turned to see Sasuke had gathered and tied up most of Buggy's Body.

"No!" Buggy shouted.

"Oh yeah," Naruto said making hand sign, "Wind Technique: Air Bullet!"

Naruto took a deep breath and blew an air bullet.

The air bullet hit Buggy sending him flying.

_...End of Flashback..._

"Then there was Clahador, or I should say Captain Kuro," Kiba said, "With my help."

_...Flashback _(Kiba's Decision)_..._

Naruto clap his hands to the ground.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Underground Chakra Claw Attack!" Naruto shouted.

Suddenly multiple chakra claws broke out from underground and grabbed Clahador stopping him Cold.

"How?" Clahador responded.

"You're fast, but I knew someone several times faster than you," Naruto responded, "In fact, he's faster than Haku."

"Let me go!" Clahador shouted.

"No way," Naruto responded, "Kiba, my hands are tied up, would you do the honor?"

"Oh yeah," Kiba responded as Akamaru barked.

Kiba rushed at Clahador full speed.

"Inuzuka Style: All Force Technique!" Kiba shouted and hit Clahador with force.

Naruto removed his hand as the claws retreated.

Clahador collapsed unconscious.

_...End of Flashback..._

"I took down Don Krieg," Naruto responded.

"Actually Naruto, although he did loose to you, Gin was the one that stopped him," Choji reminded.

_...Flashback_ (True Power)_..._

"Die!" Krieg shouted swinging his Spear.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra claw!" Naruto shouted reaching out his right hand with the Rasengan.

Chakra claw formed around Naruto's hand and push forward while holding the Rasengan.

The chakra claw hit Krieg directly and shattered his armor.

Naruto use the Chakra claw to throw Krieg into the ground.

The Krieg pirates were shocked as their captain lost.

Choji watch in amazement as Naruto transformed to human form.

"I'm not done!" Krieg shouted getting back up, "I'm the strongest, I always win!"

Gin came out of nowhere and punched Krieg in the stomach.

"The battle is over Captain Krieg, we lost," Gin responded.

_...End of Flashback..._

"Oh yeah, that's right," Naruto responded, "Well I took down Arlong on my own."

_...Flashback _(Jinchuriki vs Fishman)_..._

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Extra Hand Chakra Claw!" Naruto yelled.

Chakra claws formed and surround Naruto's right hand.

Chakra started spinning in Naruto's hand, forming the Rasengan.

"You stupid demon-boy, you can't defeat me!" Arlong shouted and Darted while spinning at Naruto, "Shark on Tooth!"

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted extending his right hand with the Rasengan.

The Rasengan hit Arlong and send him flying out of the building.

_...End of Flashback..._

"Then I had to fight Buggy and Alvida again," Naruto laughed.

"But you didn't end that battle Naruto," Hinata reminded.

_...Flashback _(Battle in Rogue Town)_..._

Naruto turned to see the girl with the cowboy hat standing there.

"Do I know you?" Naruto asked.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten me," the girl said, "I will never forget you, because you were the first man to block my mace."

"What? Mace?" Naruto asked.

"Hey Naruto, whose the girl?" Kiba shouted.

"I have no clue," Naruto responded.

"I am the most beautiful person in the world," the woman said, "There is no man who deny me me, Naruto Uzumaki, you must be mine!"

"Naruto," Hinata said coming out, "What's going on?"

"This lady claims to know me," Naruto responded.

Suddenly there was an explosion as a fountain came flying at the woman.

However as if force was pushing it, the fountain seem to slip past her.

Suddenly a hooded man came up behind Kiba.

"Don't worry, Lady Alvida, because of your power now, you don't have to worry about scars," the man said.

"Huh?" Kiba responded turning to the man.

"Lady Alvida…wait…" Naruto responded remembering Captain Alvida, "Dwarf Planet Alvida!"

"Would you stop calling me that!" Alvida shouted.

_..._

You idiot it's me!" someone shouted as a group of people threw off their cloaks.

Naruto turned to see it was buggy and his crew.

"Buggy!" Naruto shouted.

"After the day that you defeated me, I have made a vow that I will kill you one day, and go back to my crew!" Buggy shouted, "The adventure that I have when my body isn't completed is compose of happiness, sadness, and friendship! Little Buggy has been through tough situations but he was able to get through all of that! So do you want to say anything?"

...

Suddenly lightning fired down from some clouds and hit Buggy.

"Wow, that was just plain lucky," Naruto responded.

Everyone was shock seeing it.

"Hey guys let's get out of here!" Haku shouted.

"Right, Hinata Kiba Akamaru, let's go!" Naruto shouted.

_...End of Flashback..._

"I wonder what happened to those two?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows," Sasuke responded.

"That was the last pirate battle we had in the East Blue," Juugo said.

"Yeah, it seemed we had a break from pirates after that," Naruto responded.

"Well, we can't forget that the former king of Drum Island posed as a pirate when we first fought him," Haku reminded.

_...Flashback _(Heavy Eating Pirate)_..._

"9 people and a dog," a large (weight wise) man said wearing winter clothes and armor as he bit down on his knife and started eating it, "I'm Waporu, captain of the bre-king pirates. I want to ask you something."

"Oh great, another Dwarf Planet Person," Naruto responded.

...

"Leave our ship alone!" Naruto shouted going after Waporu.

Waporu opened his mouth and force Naruto in it.

Waporu closed his mouth on Naruto.

"He just swallowed Naruto," Sasuke responded.

"Wind Technique: Typhoon Blast!" Naruto shouted from inside Waporu's mouth.

Suddenly wind burst from inside Waporu's mouth forcing him to open his mouth.

Naruto use the moment to jump out.

"Well, I may have not mastered it, but at least I made him open his mouth," Naruto said, "And now…"

Naruto made the hand signs quickly.

"Wind technique: Wind Blast!" Naruto shouted taking a deep breath.

Naruto blew a blast of wind that hit Waporu sending him flying off the ship.

"That's for eating our ship!" Naruto shouted.

_...End of Flashback..._

"That guy really ate the ship?" Sumaru asked.

"He ate a devil fruit that allowed him to do that," Sasuke explained.

"Still, that's wierd," Sumaru responded.

"Devil Fruits can be that way," Gaara stated, "You can't always expect what will happen,

"That's for sure," Naruto responded.

Everyone else nodded as each have experience devil fruit powers

(**A/N:** These flashbacks is from every member of the Shinobi Pirates)

_...Flashback_ (Prologue)_..._

"Captain Iruka isn't an idiot!" Naruto yelled.

Suddenly chakra surround Naruto until his who body turned yellow with a slight red glow.

"What the …?" Naruto responded, "What just happened?"

"_**You're using my chakra idiot!"**_ Kurama's voice echoed in Naruto's head.

"_Kurama?"_ Naruto thought.

"_**Who else?"**_ Kurama replied, "_**When you're in this form, I can communicate to you."**_

Naruto understood what that meant.

...(Pirate Thief and the Clown Pirate)...

At the time Naruto broke out, Sasuke took out his katana and cut Buggy's body into pieces.

Sakura look at Sasuke and Naruto confuse.

The crew started laughing about something.

"What is going on?" Sasuke asked.

Buggy's hand started moving and came at Sasuke.

"Wind technique: Vortex Shield!" Naruto shouted.

A vortex of wind surrounded Naruto and Sasuke protecting them from the attack.

"How did that hand came at us?" Naruto asked.

"Because I ate the Cut-Cut fruit," someone answered.

Sasuke and Naruto turned to see Buggy as his body came together.

"That's the name of the Devil Fruit I ate!" Buggy shouted, "No matter how much a body is sliced up I can put myself together."

...(Krieg's Crew Strength)...

At the time Naruto broke out, Sasuke took out his katana and cut Buggy's body into pieces.

Sakura look at Sasuke and Naruto confuse.

The crew started laughing about something.

"What is going on?" Sasuke asked.

Buggy's hand started moving and came at Sasuke.

"Wind technique: Vortex Shield!" Naruto shouted.

A vortex of wind surrounded Naruto and Sasuke protecting them from the attack.

"How did that hand came at us?" Naruto asked.

"Because I ate the Cut-Cut fruit," someone answered.

Sasuke and Naruto turned to see Buggy as his body came together.

"That's the name of the Devil Fruit I ate!" Buggy shouted, "No matter how much a body is sliced up I can put myself together."

...(Krieg's Crew Strength)...

"Expand-Expand Hand!" Choji shouted.

His hand grew and grabbed the ship.

"Cool!" Naruto shouted.

"So he ate a devil's Fruit as well," Krieg responded.

...(Battle in Rogue Town)...

Suddenly there was an explsion at the fountain, causing it to come at Alvida.

However, as if there was a force pushing it, the fountain seem to slip past her body.

...

Smoker's hands turned into smoke as the smoke surrounded Naruto and grabbed him.

"Hey let go!" Naruto shouted.

Choji kicked the smoke but found it useless as his foot just went through the smoke.

"Don't mess with me, you weakling!" Smoker said.

"Naruto, normal attacks don't work on him, he ate the smoke-smoke Devil's fruit," Hinata responded, "Physical Attacks will just go through him."

...(Power of the Wax)...

Haku blocked it, but Mr. Five's fist exploded.

"Haku!" Naruto shouted.

...

"We'll see about that," Mr. Three responded.

Suddenly wax formed around Naruto's hands.

"What the heck?" Naruto responded removing his hands breaking the technique, but still having wax on his hands.

...(Drum Island)...

Suddenly a large reindeer like man came up to them.

"Relax Chopper I know one of them," someone said.

They turned to see Tsunade standing there.

...(Tsunade's and Chopper's Past)...

Dolton transformed into half man-half bull and ran at Chopper.

Dolton stopped Chopper locking the two into a stale mate.

...(Munch Munch Power)...

"Take a very good look at my power after my breakfast," Waporu said, "Munch Munch Factory!"

Waporu's body turned into a houes with his head and coat turning into it's roof with the chimney on top and arms and legs, and the arms transform into cannons.

...(Mysterious Mr. 2)...

"Well … I have to wait for my ship, so I might as well put on a show," Mr. Two responded and slam his right hand at Naruto's face.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted.

"Sorry but this is all part of my show," Mr. Two explained.

Mr. Two's head transformed into Naruto's head.

"That's creepy," Sakura responded as Hinata nodded.

Mr. Two touch and his head with his left hand transform back to normal … well … back to the way it was before.

...(Another Uzumaki)...

"Well, I better go!" Nagato said and jumped off to one of his boats bellow.

"Force Force Push!" Nagato shouted placing his hand on the water.

As if something was pushing the water to push the boat, the boat pushed off to the unknown.

...(Destination Rainbase)...

Suddenly a falcon like man came flying down firing guns at Vivi the enemies.

...

"Please, I'm always careful!" Ino said and aimed her hands at one of the men, "Soul Soul Possession!"

Ino suddenly passed out but Shikamaru saved her.

One of the men seem to space out then smiled.

Shikamaru released his grip on him as the man started attacking the other men.

Shikamaru released each of them one by one right as the man attack them.

The man aimed at Ino and Shouted, "Soul Soul Return!"

...

However, Crocodile turned into sand.

Crocodile formed behind Vivi and grabbed her.

...(Heading to Alubarna)...

Yugito's body transform into a blue blazing chakra, as she made the hand sign.

...(The Mole and the Batter)...

Mr. 4 on other hand was using a gun that could transform into a dog.

It turned out that the gun was actually a hybrid of a gun and a dog thanks to the 'Inu Inu Fruit: Model Dachsund'

...

Ms. Merry Christmas' face and body transformed into a human-mole hybrid.

...(Hinata's and Sakura Combination)

Suddenly needles broke through the wall.

Hinata moved Sakura out of the way, but at the same time took a scratch.

spikes broke through the wall in a pattern before it was destroyed.

Ms. Double Fingers came out of the hole.

"You two are pretty useless," Ms. Double Fingers told them as spikes were coming off her arm, "How do you like my Spike-Spike Devil Fruit?."

...(Sasuke's Hidden Ability)...

Mr. 1 turned his fingers into blades and attack Sasuke.

Sasuke did the best as he could to block each attack.

Mr. 1 kept attacking by turning his body parts into blades.

...(Strategizing a Battle)...

Gaara focused and chakra and sand surround his body.

Gaara's body turned sandy-brown with a red glow.

_...End of Flashback..._

"Each devil fruit seem to be just as unique as the others," Suigetsu said.

"Yeah," Hinata responded.

"There are thousands out there too," Chopper reminded.

"We made a lot of enemies, during our adventures," Sasuke responded, "Not just pirates Baroque works and Marines."

"Some of them we don't have to worry about anymore," Naruto responded.

_...Flashback _(Prologue)_..._

"Make way for the terror of the highlands!" someone yelled coming in.

They turned to see it was Higuma.

"No pirates today? Smells better, especially without that idiot captain," Higuma said, "We were in the area, and we thought to stop by."

Naruto glared at Higuma as he and his gangs of bandits took their seats.

...(Pirate Hunter Sasuke Uchiha)...

Naruto punched Helmeppo into the ground.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Koby asked as Naruto headed off, "Where are you going?"

"Even if he joins my crew or not, I'm going to go warn Sasuke," Naruto said, "No one should go back on their promise."

...

Naruto transformed back to normal as he landed on the statue.

The force caused the statue to fall and break.

Everyone stare in shock.

"Oops," Naruto responded.

"Capture him so I can kill him!" Morgan shouted

...(Request from a Bridge Builder)...

Suddenly the two mask men form in the water and jumped at Kakashi.

They summoned chains that wrap around Kakashi and shredded him.

...(Battle on the Bridge)...

Naruto Sasuke Sakura and Kakashi look to see Gato and an army of bandits behind them.

"Why are you here Gato?" Zabuza asked.

"I decided to carry out my plan by killing you so I don't have to pay you," Gato explained.

...(Unfortunate Events)...

"A marine ship," Naruto responded.

"This isn't good," Haku responded.

"We're in trouble," Suigetsu responded.

A man with brace knuckles on his hands wearing a stripe shirt came up and saw the flag.

"I've never seen that flag before," the man responded, "I'm Lieutenant Fullbody, the iron fist of the marines. Who is your captain?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm the captain of this ship," Naruto responded.

Fullbody look and saw Suigetsu and Juugo.

"I seen you two before, Juugo and Suigetsu, I'm not surprise that were captured by pirates," Fullbody responded.

"We weren't captured," Juugo responded.

"We purposely join them," Suigetsu responded.

"_Only after you talk yourselves in,"_ Sasuke thought.

"You're very lucky, because I'm on vacation. I just want to eat and have a good time here, but you'd better be careful. If I meet you again while I'm on duty, none of you will survive," Fullbody explained.

Suddenly the marine's cannons turned to them.

"Hey wait a second!" Naruto shouted.

"Sink them!" Fullbody shouted.

The marine fired the cannon at the ship.

...(Threat on The Restaurant)...

One was a man that look like an older version of Sasuke, except his hair was long, as he wear a black jacket with the Uchiha crest, black pants.

The other one really got Sakura's attention though.

He was about the same age as the first one, except he had grey-blue skin wearing a black cloak under grey shirt, black pants and gill like slits on his cheeks.

...(Spreading News: Naruto's Bounty)...

Sasuke and even Naruto beat up Nezumi and his men.

"You think that you can get away from this," Nezumi responded.

...(Battle in Rogue Town)...

Tashigi was up front blocking their way.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Tashigi shouted.

"Oh no," Sasuke said.

"I never thought that you are Sasuke Uchiha, you must be so proud that you can trick me! I can't forgive you now!" Tashigi shouted, "I'll be taking your sword from you now."

"No way, it's a family heirloom of the Uchiha Clan," Sasuke shouted.

Tashigi and Sasuke drawn their swords and clash.

Sasuke forced Tashigi's sword out of her hands and stopped her cold.

"I will never give away this sword," Sasuke said and removed it to leave.

...

Neji was blocking the way this time.

"Hinata it's time to go home," Neji shouted.

"Oh great," Naruto responded.

"Who is he?" Haku asked.

"His name is Neji Hyuuga, he's my cousin, and a marine," Hinata responded.

"We don't have time for this," Kiba responded.

...(Battle Against Raiga)...

Raiga jumped down to the area.

He saw the Shinobi Pirates on the ground.

"Well Ranmaru," Raiga asked.

"They're not dead," Ranmaru said.

"What?" Raiga responded.

Sand broke out from underground on Raiga.

Raiga barely dodge the attack.

...(Akahoshi's Ambitions)...

Akahoshi summoned a chakra beast at Naruto.

Naruto smirked as another chakra beast attacked Akahoshi's.

"What?" Akahoshi responded as he turned to Natsuri.

"Akahoshi, I'm telling you one more time to stop the star training!" Natsuri warned.

"Thank you but no," Akahoshi responded, "You're as blind as that stubborn old man, the Third Hoshikage. Which is why I killed him."

"You killed a Kage!" Naruto responded, "You're a monster! You're as bad as Crocodile!"

"This coming from a pirate with 100 Million berries on his head," Akahoshi responded.

_...End of Flashback..._

"I still can't forgive Akahoshi," Sumaru said.

"There are alot of enemies we can't forgive," Choji responded.

"But with each enemy we made, we also made some friends," Naruto said, "Some we left, but hope to see again."

_...Flashback _(Pirate Hunter Sasuke Uchiha)_..._

Naruto showed Sasuke to their boat.

"So this is our boat?" Sasuke asked.

"Until we get an actual ship," Naruto explained.

"Naruto!" someone shouted.

They turned to see Koby.

"I will never forget you Naruto Uzumaki," Koby said saluting them, "Thank you for everything."

"See you in another time Koby!" Naruto shouted.

The marines arrived and saluted to Naruto and Sasuke as they set sail.

...(Lion Tamer Pirate)...

"Hey what's up with the dog?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke and Sakura turned to see a small white dog.

"It's just sitting there," Naruto said poking the dog.

The dog bit down on Naruto's hand.

...

"I maybe able to help," someone said.

They turned to see the old man in armor holding a sphere was there.

"That's if you're actually enemies of Buggy that is?" the man said.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm the chief of this village," the man said, "My name is Boodle."

"Boodle?" Naruto asked.

"Hello Shushu, still keeping watch I see," Boodle greeted the dog.

...

"Here Shushu," Naruto said walking up to Shushu and took out the box of food Richie took.

"huh?" Sakura responded.

"This is all I could get back, sorry," Naruto said.

Shushu woof, took the box, and walk off.

...(Final Battle Against Buggy)...

"Hey you three!" someone shouted.

Sasuke Sakura and Naruto turned to see Boodle.

"I owe you three for saving my village!" Boodle shouted.

"Don't worry about it, just rebuild your village," Naruto shouted.

...(Request From a Bridge Builder)...

"Hey!" someone shouted.

They turned to see a bigger boat than both of their boats, with a man wearing a black body suit, wearing a green vest, with a mask covering half his face, a headband similar to Naruto's covering his left eye, and silver spike up hair.

...

"By the way, my name is Kakashi Hatake," the man introduce himself.

...

Kakashi finally came out with a drunk old man with grey hair, glasses, and wearing rugged old clothes.

"_He doesn't look that rich,"_ Sakura thought.

"Guys, this is Tazuna, he's building a bridge that will connect his island to one of the main islands. We are to escort him to his home island and protect him until the bridge is build," Kakashi said, "Tazuna, these are the three I told you about in there."

...(Zabuza of the Mist Division)...

Kakashi sense something coming their way.

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi shouted.

Naruto Sakura Sasuke Tazuna and Kakashi ducked as the sword swing passed them and flew into a tree.

It dug deep as the man jumped onto it.

"Well well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rogue member of Mist Division of the ninja core," Kakashi responded.

"Well, it seems my reputation is known," Zabuza responded, "It been a long time Kakashi."

...(Training)...

"Right, then let's get started as soon as possible!" Naruto shouted.

"So you can die?" someone asked.

They turned to a young boy wearing a white shirt, blue overalls and a hat.

"Inari, where were you?" Tazuna asked the boy.

"Welcome back Grandpa!" Inari shouted running to Tazuna.

...(Battle on the Bridge)...

"Gato prepare to die!" Zabuza responded grabbing his Zampacto and ran at Gato.

"He's not as fast as before," Sasuke responded.

"Looks like you did some damage," Kakashi told Naruto.

The bandits covered Gato as he retreated.

Zabuza slice through each men taking hits while at it.

Zabuza came to Gato and cut him in half with his Zampacto.

...

"Inari don't you have something to say?" Tazuna said.

"Oh, Naruto, we decided on the name of our bridge," Inari responded, "We decided to name it the Great Naruto Bridge, after the hero who help brought courage back to our land."

"Thanks, but you better not tell the marines who exactly it came from," Naruto responded, "It might cause trouble for you."

"Don't worry," Tazuna responded.

"Alright, we're ready!" Sakura responded.

They set sail and headed off.

...(Trouble Maker)...

"Kiba…hey Kiba!" someone shouted.

Kiba look down and saw two children around 10 years old.

One was a boy with brown hair wearing big round glasses, a grey jacket, and white pants.

The other was a girl with red hair tied upwards to two angles, wearing a brown shirt and grey skirt.

"Udon, Moegi," Kiba responded cheering up seeing the boy name Udon, and the girl name Moegi.

"Are you okay?" Moegi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kiba responded, "Where's Konohamaru?"

"That's a good question," Udon responded.

"I think he's at the beach," Moegi responded.

"Hey Guys!" someone shouted.

They look to see a boy with brown hair spiked up wearing goggles, grey jacket, black pants, and sandals running to them.

"Konohamaru, what's up?" Kiba asked the boy.

...

As soon as Clahador left someone knock on Kaya's window.

Kaya look to see it was Kiba.

"Kiba, Akamaru," Kaya responded.

"Hey Kaya," Kiba greeted.

"Sorry I can't let you two in, but Clahador won't allow it," Kaya responded.

That's okay, we're good out here," Kiba responded, "By the way I got something to tell you."

"Really?" Kaya asked.

"I been asked by some people to join their crew," Kiba responded.

...(Clahador's Plan)...

Hanna was rushing through the village and found them.

"Hey have you seen a boy with brown hair with a white puppy run around somewhere?" she asked.

"We did, but we sort of lost him with two of our friends," Sakura responded.

"You guys wouldn't be pirates would you?" Hanna asked.

"What if we are?" Sasuke asked.

"Listen if you do anything to this town you'll regret it," Hanna responded.

...(Kiba's Decision)...

Naruto Haku Sasuke and Sakura face a huge ship with a ram like helm docked near the mansion.

Meri was there bandage up and up on his feet.

"This is Go Merry," Meri responded, "Named after yours truly."

"This is ours?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Meri responded, "All your supplies are on this ship, along with a few smaller boats incase you need them."

...(Unfortunate Events)...

The chefs found Naruto and brought him into the restaurant to talk to the head chef.

The head chef was a big man with a peg leg wearing chef cloathes and a tall hat, name Zeff.

"Zeff, this is the kid who destroyed the restaurant," one said.

"So you're the one who destroyed part of my restaurant," Zeff responded, "Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in boy?"

"Hey it's okay, I'll pay it off somehow," Naruto responded.

"You bet you will, and you will do so by working for me," Zeff responded.

...(Surprise Customer)...

"My name is Gin, and I work for the Creed Pirates," Gin responded and turned to Naruto, "You're a pirate right? What's your goal?"

...(Toad Sage Sanin)...

Naruto walked up to see the man.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Naruto asked.

"You can create shadow clones huh?" the man asked.

"Yes sir," Naruto responded.

"Have you heard of the Ninja Core and the 6 Kages right?" the man asked.

"Yes sir, the Ninja core is a group of people with abilities that takes jobs that the marines would deny. And the 6 Kages are people with extraordinary amount of abilities including the Hokage Mizukage Kazekage Tsuchikage Raikage and Hoshikage," Naruto responded, "In fact it's been my dream to be one of the Kages one day. In fact I want to be the first Pirate Captain to be the greatest Kage of all."

"Oh really, so you're a pirate," the man responded, "What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto responded.

The man smirked hearing that thinking, _"He resembles Minato a little, but he has more of Kushina's spirit."_

"Who are you old man?" Naruto asked.

The man burst out laughing.

"Who am I? I'm known across the sea as one of the legendary 3 Saunin, taught by the 3rd Hokage himself," the man responded, "I'm one of the toad sage himself, Master Jiriaya!"

...(Battle in Rogue Town)...

"Dynamic Entry!" someone shouted.

Lee jumped out of no where and started kicking and punching every pirate in his way.

"Lee!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh Naruto, Hinata, long time no seek," Lee responded.

...(Determine Whale Trouble)...

A man was coming out of the house.

"Someone is coming out," Choji said.

An old man resembling a flower.

"Why does that guy look like a flower?" Kiba asked as Akamaru agreed.

That old man remained as he took a seat on his lawn chair and read the news paper.

"Is that man going to say or do anything?" Suigetsu asked.

As if hearing Suigetsu, the old man took out a white flag.

"He heard you," Sasuke responded.

"You're not going to fight us?" Choji asked.

"If I do, someone is going to die," the old man responded as if threatening.

"And who would that be?" Choji asked.

"Me," the old man responded.

"Is he for real?" Kiba responded.

"I don't know, but I have this feeling that he's annoying," Suigetsu responded.

"Who are you? What is this place? Can you tell us?" Sasuke asked.

"Before you ask questions, shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" the man asked.

"You're right, sorry," Sasuke responded.

"My name is Crocus. I am 71 years old, pices sign, AB Blood type. I am a caretaker of the Futako Mizaki City Lighthouse," the man introduced himself with random information.

...

Naruto step up to Laboon.

"We're even now Laboon!" Naruto shouted, "I am very good, right?"

Laboon realize that Naruto was right.

"But we still don't know the result of this fight. So we have to fight again in the future. Your friends maybe gone but I'm still alive, and I'm planning to stay in the Grand Line as long as possible, and if my crew and I ever have to return we will return here," Naruto said, "And before we leave the Grand Line, you and I will fight again."

Laboon started crying and shouted, "Bo!"

...(Whisky Peak's Secrets)...

Choji took Ms. Wednesday somewhere safe and let go.

Apparently Carue had fallowed them.

"Wow, I haven't seen one of you in a long time," Choji said petting Carue.

Carue seem to trust Choji.

Ms. Wednesday remembered what Suigetsu told her.

"Choji, is that you?" she asked.

"I told you I'll be back one day," Choji answered, "Come on, we can talk some more at the ship."

...(Vivi's Explanation)...

"Wait!" someone shouted.

They turn to see Mr. Eight.

"You want to fight again?" Naruto asked.

"No, you got to understand, I only did what I did to keep my identity a secret," Mr. Eight responded, "My name is Igaram, I'm one of the Royal Guards of Alabasta."

...(Island of Giants)...

Sakura Hinata Kiba and Akamaru were face to face with a giant.

"Hello, my name is Broki, do you have any rum or Sake?" the giant asked.

"Sorry, but we don't have any," Sakura responded.

"That's alright," Broki said.

Suddenly a Tyrannosaurus came up and bit Broki in the butt, causing him to scream in pain.

Broki took out a giant ax and use it to cut it's head off.

"I am the strongest fighter!" Broki shouted.

Sakura screamed in fear.

"I have some meat now, I will treat all of you to a meal as my guest," Broki said.

...

Suddenly a giant, different from Broki came out and use a sword to cut the long neck dinosaur's head off sending Naruto flying. Naruto.

The giant save Naruto from the fall.

"What a cheerful human you are, I haven't met a person like you for a while," the giant said, "My name is Dori. I'm the greatest fighter here!"

"Really, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm the greatest fighter in my crew," Naruto responded.

...(Paradise Island Turtle)...

Suddenly a huge bull with 8 octopus like tentacles came out of nowhere and tackled the squid.

"What on earth?" Vivi responded.

"Is that a bull with 8 tentacles for tails?" Kiba asked.

"Wait there's someone on it's forehead!" Hinata shouted.

Sure enough a man with tan skin, white hair, wearing a white one shoulder vest, black pants, a white ninja headband with four circles on the plate over his forehead, two tattoos: One that look like horns on the cheek, and one with the symbol of iron on the shoulder.

"_Could he be a Jinchuriki?" _Naruto thought.

"Yo squidy, no need to be stingy. You better go catch yourself some Fishy," the man rapped.

That man came to known as Killer Bee.

...(Drum Island)...

A woman wearing black Jacket and pants came out to look out for Tsunade and Chopper when Naruto pulled himself up on top.

"What the…" she responded.

"Are you Lady Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"No, who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, captain of the Shinobi Pirates," Naruto responded, "My friends Sakura and Hinata need urgent help, especially Sakura, and two more are coming up."

"Well, Lady Tsunade isn't here, but I was one of her students," Shizune said, "Come inside, I'll see what I can do until she gets here."

"Thank you," Naruto responded.

...

They turned to see Tsunade standing there.

"Is that?" Haku responded.

"Lady Hokage," Killer Bee responded.

...(Another Uzumaki)...

"Oh yeah!" someone said.

They turned to see Nagato standing on the ship.

"Nagato!" Naruto shouted.

"So this must be your crew, Naruto," Nagato said, "Thanks for watching over my cousin."

...(Erumalu and Yugito)...

The Kung Fu Dugong got up and bowed to Naruto.

"Why is it bowing to me?" Naruto asked.

"It's Kung Fu Dugong law that the loser of a fight becomes the winner's student," Choji explained.

"It's also law of the martial artist," Hinata responded.

"Really …" Naruto responded thinking, "_If only Lee can see this …"_

...

"Yo Yugito I know you're here somewhere!" Killer Bee rapped.

"Would you stop with the rapping already Killer Bee," someone said.

The blonde hair Cloud Ninja Core girl came out.

"You're giving me a headache …" the girl known as Yugito said.

"You're … you're …" Naruto responded.

"Princess Vivi, it's an honor to finally meet you," Yugito said bow.

"The honor is mine," Vivi responded.

Yugito turned to the rest of the group.

...(Vivi's and Choji's Past)...

The old man move toward Vivi, but Choji moved in front of her.

"Of course I should have recognize you … Choji you're a splitting image of your father, and Princess Vivi, you haven't change that much since I last saw you, other than your growth," the old man said, "I'm so glad both of you are alive, especially you Princess Vivi. Don't you remember? It's me Toto?"

"Toto …" Choji responded.

"Mr. Toto …?" Vivi asked.

...

In the out skirts of the capital of Alubarna, Vivi Ino Choji and Shikamaru was in town, as Vivi wanted a rematch.

Now Vivi was fighting Kohza and all the kids gathered to watch.

The fight finally ended as a draw.

"Listen up guys! From now on Vivi is the sub-leader of the Suna Suna Clan, and her friends Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanake will join the clan as well!" Kohza told a group of kids that he apparently led.

...(Battle Between Jinchurikis)...

"What's your name kid?" Iruka asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto responded.

"Well Naruto, my crew and I are thirsty from a long voyage, how about you take me to the nearest tavern, and in return, I'll buy any food you want?" Iruka asked.

"Really?" Naruto asked, "Wait, aren't you a pirate? Because I was told pirates were bad people."

"Well I am a pirate, but not those bad people," Iruka said, "I'm the type that is just out for adventure and fight other pirates."

"Really, well then come with me!" Naruto shouted.

...(Escaping Alabasta)...

Mr. 2 jumped onto his boat.

The boat set sail in another direction.

Mr. 2 transformed into Naruto, and grabbed the attention of the Marines.

The Go Merry headed east to another direction.

...(Ranmaru)...

Chopper opened the bag and revealed a young small boy with grey hair, brown eyes, wearing worn clothes.

"So you're the one watching us?" Lee asked.

"That's correct," Ranmaru responded.

...(Search for the Star)...

They entered to only see Chopper and Sakura along with the girl with brown hair and Mizura.

Choji was fixing something to eat for everyone.

"Oh, Naruto Haku," Sakura greeted

"I thought you were with Sumaru," Choji said.

"We were but he ran off," Naruto explained.

"Hi, my name is Hokito," the girl greeted, "and the boy resting is Mizura."

...(Truth of Sumaru's Parents)...

Naruto woke up and found himself in a strange room with a woman next to him.

"AH!" Naruto yelled recognizing her.

Naruto shot straight.

"You almost drowned a while back, so take it easy," Natsuri told him, "I'm a friend."

_...End of Flashback..._

"Yeah I'm going to miss all the friends we made, but I'm sure we'll see them again one day," Naruto said.

"That's for sure," Sasuke responded.

"However, there's one thing I will never forget," Naruto responded, "And that's meeting all of you, and us becoming a crew."

"Yeah I agree," Choji respponded.

"I agree," Sumaru agreed.

_...Flashback _(Pirate Hunter Sasuke Uchiha)_..._

"Hey, would you happen to be Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto!" Koby responded.

"If you untie me, I'll tell you," the boy said, "In fact I'll give you the bounty of my next capture."

"Don't do it Naruto!" Koby said, "He's kill us."

"He won't kill me, I'm a wind user," Naruto said.

"Huh, so you're a nature user," the boy said, "To bad you don't know anything about the chain of natures."

"Chain of Natures?" Naruto responded.

...

"I'll join your crew," Sasuke said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but you should know I'm after someone, and to beat him I have to become one of the legendary swordsmen of the sea," Sasuke said, "If your journey interferes with my goal, then I'll leave."

"No problem, because I plan to become the Greatest Pirate Kage out of all the 6 kages," Naruto said, "How does the position First Mate sound?"

"Good for me," Sasuke responded.

...(Pirate Thief and the Clown Pirate)...

"Wow, you're really strong," someone said.

Naruto turned to see the girl that ran away earlier was on a top deck of a house.

"You must be a Wind Nature User to take them down like that," the girl said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm a thief who only steals from pirates," Sakura said.

"So basically you're a Pirate thief," Naruto said.

...(Final Battle Against Buggy)...

"Hey, you two still need a navigator right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, why? You joining?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not going to become a pirate, but I figured if I stick with you, I might get more treasure," Sakura said.

"Alright, then welcome," Naruto said.

...(Meeting and Understanding)...

"Huh?" Naruto responded getting up, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"My name is Haku, I'm picking some herbs for someone," Haku responded.

"Maybe I can help," Naruto responded.

...(Battle on the Bridge)...

"Boy I have a request," Zabuza said to Naruto as he transform back to human form.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"According to your friends, you're a pirate captain, even if I survive or not, take Haku with you," Zabuza responded.

"Zabuza," Haku responded.

"Haku, you're not meant to be part of the Mist Division of the Ninja core, you're too soft," Zabuza responded, "I can't have someone who still doesn't have the will to kill someone travel with me."

Haku could tell that Zabuza didn't mean what he said even thought Zabuza had that look.

"Alright," Haku responded.

...(Trouble Maker)...

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka, I'm in charge of the secuirity of this village!" Kiba shouted.

"You're Kiba Inuzuka?" Naruto responded.

"That's right, and me and my dog will take you down if you're a threat!" Kiba shouted.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Wait we're no threat, if you're Kiba Inuzuka, you must be Kaedo Inuzuka's son," Naruto responded.

"How do you know my dad?" Kiba responded.

"I'm a friend of your dad," Naruto responded.

...(Kiba's Decision)...

Kiba and Akamaru climb on board of the Going Merry where Naruto Sakura Sasuke and Haku were ready to leave.

"Are you ready Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Kiba responded.

...(Unexpected Events)...

On the deck was a man with silver hair, pale skin, wearing a purple shirt, and white pants, with a long sword strap to his back, and another man with orange spiky hair, brown eyes, wearing a white shirt, and black pants.

"Hey what's going on?" Naruto shouted, "Who are you?"

"My name is Suigetsu, and this is my partner Juugo," the silver hear boy said, "We're here because someone destroyed the island we were camping out on, and your ship is the only one here."

...

"Well we decided that you two can stay as long as you want," Naruto responded, "But if you plan to join my crew, you have to prove yourselves that you're worthy to be a member of the Shinobi Crew!"

"Sounds good," Suigetsu responded, "We'll be the same about joining you though."

"Good," Naruto responded.

...(Surprise Customer)...

"Hey you're a good guy," Naruto responded.

Choji turned surprise to see Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto responded, "What's your name?"

"Choji Akamichi," Choji responded.

...(True Power)...

"Hey Naruto, you're looking for a cook right?" Choji asked.

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

"Well you got yourself one," Choji responded, "I'll be part of your crew for now, but only under one condition."

"You want us to make a stop at the town you grew up in?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it's actually an island kingdom of Alabasta," Choji responded, "It's located in the Grand Line…"

"Don't worry about it, we'll go there," Naruto responded, "Plus with your knowledge of the Grand Line combine with Sakura's Navigational Skills, we'll stand a better chance."

"Thanks," Choji responded.

...(Battle in Rogue Town)...

"Sorry," Naruto responded.

"It's okay," the girl said, "Wait…Naruto?"

Naruto look to see it was Hinata he bumped into.

"Hinata?" Naruto responded, "I can't believe it, I found you!"

"It's been a long time," Hinata responded.

...

"Do you still want me join your crew?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah of course, that's exactly why my crew and I came here for!" Naruto responded, "Of course that's if you still want to join."

"I would love too, but…I need to pack, and probably tell my father," Hinata responded.

...(Tsunade's and Chopper's Past)...

Naruto heard someone coming through and look to see it was Chopper.

"Hey, you're Chopper right?" Naruto asked.

Chopper ran off scared.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted.

...(New Ship Doctor)...

"Wait!" someone shouted.

They turned to see it was Chopper.

"Will you really let me join your crew?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, of course!" Naruto responded.

"Then I'll join, as long as I can be your ship's doctor!" Chopper responded, "That way I can find a cure to any disease!"

"Then come on," Naruto told Chopper, "We won't wait forever!"

Chopper cried with joy and join Naruto and his friends as they got on the lift.

...(Battle Between Jinchurikis)...

Naruto was yanked to the ground.

He got up and dust the sand off him.

"My prey is here," someone said.

Naruto turned to see it was Gaara facing him.

"So, you're the Jinchuriki of the 1-Tail Racoon Dog," Naruto said, "What's your name?"

"My name shouldn't matter to you," Gaara said.

"It does when that person is a threat," Naruto responded.

"Very well, the name given to me is Gaara," Gaara responded.

...

Naruto walked up to Gaara, who was on the ground, low of chakra.

"Stay away!" Gaara shouted.

Naruto didn't listen.

Instead, he sat down and took out the Ichibi-Ichibi Fruit from his jacket pocket.

"That's …" Gaara responded.

"Although I didn't intentionally knew about the Kyuubi-Kyuubi Fruit being a devil Fruit, when I ate it, it changed my life," Naruto responded and placed the Ichibi-Ichibi Fruit next to Gaara, "If you want a new life where you would be treated well, you can join my crew."

Naruto got up and left.

Gaara look at the Ichibi-Ichibi Fruit, as time pass.

...(Escaping Alabasta)...

The Shinobi Pirates were getting ready to leave the country.

Gaara told Naruto his replied.

Now it was time for Naruto to tell the rest of the crew.

"What?" most of the crew yelled.

"You asked Gaara to join?" Sakura asked.

"What if he tries to kill us?" Chopper asked.

"You do realize I've changed now," Gaara responded.

...(Star Division Request)...

Suddenly arrows fired at the ship and hit it.

"Someone is firing at us!" Hinata yelled.

"Hey!" Kiba yelled.

Sumaru ran up to the shore.

"I warn you to leave this island or else Pirates!" Sumaru yelled.

"We'll see about that!" Naruto yelled as he jumped down to the shore.

"That headband, he's from the Star Division!" Gaara responded.

"Naruto watch out!" Hinata yelled.

...(For the Star Division)...

"Hey Sumaru!" someone yelled.

Sumaru turned to see it was Naruto.

"I'm guessing you're here to ask me to join your crew," Sumaru said.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked.

"Just a guess," Sumaru responded, "During that explosion I think I heard my mother's voice."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"She told me I should continue my life with no regret and do what I believe is right," Sumaru said, "Cause of it, I decided I want to leave this island and see as much as the world I can while creating my own techniques with the help of what I learn from the star training. I still want to become Hoshikage, but I want to do this first."

"I can understand," Naruto responded.

"Finally I decided to do that, I will travel with your crew," Sumaru responded.

"Then welcome to the crew!" Naruto responded.

_...End of Flashback..._

"We're the Shinobi Pirates, there is nothing we can do," Naruto responded.

"Right!" everyone agreed.

Hinata noticed that they were finally reaching the other part of Jaya.

"Hey guys, I think we're finally at our destination," Hinata said.

"Good, we should get ready to dock," Sakura told them.

"Right!" everyone agreed.

"_We're getting closer to Skypiea. Possibly the greatest adventure in our lives,"_ Naruto thought, "_I've gathered the best crew I can find, and getting closer to achieving my goal. Just like I told you I would Captain Iruka."_

_...Flashback _(Prologue)_..._

"I'll be a pirate even if I can't swim!" Naruto replied, "And when I do become a pirate, I'll fully master Kurama's power, have the best crew in the world, find One Piece, and become the greatest Kage ever."

"Kage … huh?" Iruka responded, "Well then … I got something to give to you for for good luck."

"Really?" Naruto asked, "What?"

"Close your eyes," Iruka told Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes and soon felt something being tied around his forehead.

"You can open your eyes now," Iruka said.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that Iruka was no longer wearing his headband.

"Where's your headband captain?" Naruto asked.

"Right here," Iruka replied flicking the headband tied around Naruto's forehead.

"Captain!" Naruto responded.

"You can keep that headband until you achieve your dream," Iruka told Naruto.

"I will," Naruto responded crying with joy.

Iruka and his crew set sail once again, as Naruto watch.

_...End of Flashback..._

Naruto smiled remembering it.

"Hey Naruto! Are you okay?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah. Just remembering something," Naruto responded.

"Well stop daydreaming. We're getting ready to dock!" Sakura told him.

"Right!" Naruto responded, "Let's do this!"


	107. Old Allies Return

**Old Allies Return**

At Mouth bat of Jaya island another huge ship with monkey designs were exploring the sea.

There were lines from the ship connecting to men down in the ocean.

The captain was a huge Ape-man with a big mouth.

"Great captain, undersea preparation is ready," a man yelled.

"Same here!" another yelled.

"Very good! Begin sonic wave 'wail of search'!" the captain yelled.

He took a deep breath and sang through a microphone.

The soundwave travel down to an underwater speaker.

The men underwater had their ears open for any sound waves bouncing back.

Then the men swam up to report anything coming their way underwater.

"Sir a small ship has been located!" a diver yelled.

"What? A ship? Get an accurate direction!" the captain ordered.

The diver turned to the Go Merry that was coming their way.

"Um it's at ... 12 o'clock sir!" the diver reported.

"I can see it with my own eyes already!" the captain yelled, "All orangutan divers terminate search! Return to the ship!"

...Go Merry...

"I thought we were heading to our destination," Naruto responded.

"Strange," Choji responded.

"It looks like that Misura-guys ship," Kiba responded.

"But it's different," Hinata stated.

"Hey you! Stop chatting over there!" someone yelled from the ship, "Jeez, and I thought it was somebody dangerous."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Captain Shoujou: King of the Underwater searching!" Shoujou yelled.

"He looks alot like a Orangutan," Naruto said.

"Unlike Misura, who looks like a monkey," Suigetsu commented.

"I'm a human!" Shoujou yelled.

"Seriously?" Naruto and Suigetsu asked.

"Forget it. It seems like you guys are pirates!" Shoujou said, "Did you know tha Crocodile's seat as pirate lord is empty now? If they judge by real strength, that seat should be mine! I am so edgy just waiting."

"You want to join the seven lords?" Gaara asked.

"Ah?! I know you're wondering why me? I'll tell you something special about me. Ever since I was born, I have never had a haircut. That's 25 years without a haircut!" Shoujou told them, "Did I surprise you?"

"You're an idiot!" Naruto stated.

"What! You surprised me!" Shoujou yelled.

"How dare you say that to the captain!" the crew yelled.

"Forget it, forget it. Jeez, your response really made me edgy," Shoujou told them.

"Sorry sir!" the crew responded.

"Remember this, passing through the tunnel called 'My fury' ... the results will be a sea of blood," Shoujou warned Naruto.

"Whatever, we have somewhere to go, so get out of my way!" Naruto told Shoujou.

"You stupid idiot! This part of the sea is my territory!" Shoujou yelled, "If you want to pass, you have to pay the toll!"

"Again with the territory thing," Suigetsu said.

"Listen! Misura told us to go to this island, so we came here!" Naruto yelled.

"You know my brother Misura?" Shoujou asked.

"Your brother?" Suigetsu responded.

"What's going on guys?" Sakura asked as she Kiba Akamaru and Haku came out.

"This captain claims to be Misura's brother," Naruto responded.

"The Monkey-man?" Kiba asked.

"Great," Haku responded

"Hey! Don't insult my brother!" Shoujou yelled.

This time Sasuke Chopper Juugo and Sumaru arrived.

"What's going on out here?" Sumaru asked.

"You'll regret insulting my brother!" Shoujou yelled, "Soundwave! Wail of Destruction!"

Shoujou screamed into the microphone.

This time sound waves spread out throughout the air toward the Go Merry.

From the force of the sound waves, the Go Merry started breaking apart.

"The ship is breaking apart!" Sumaru yelled.

"We got to do something!" Sakura responded.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled.

Gaara's sand popped out of his gore and surrounded the ship.

However Gaara's sand was only able to block most of the sound waves as the rest tore through the ship.

"We need more sand that!" Juugo said.

"Only problem, my sand is limited out int the sea, unlike on land where I can make more sand," Gaara stated.

"That's bad!" Kiba responded

"We got to get out of this sound trap!" Sakura responded.

...

Go Merry manage to get out of the sound waves.

Now everyone was trying to repair the ship.

"At this rate, we'll need a new ship," Sasuke stated.

"I hate to say it, but I agree," Haku responded.

"What do you think Kiba?" Naruto asked, "The Go Merry was given to us by a close friend of yours: Kaya."

"I don't like to say goodbye to the Go Merry, but if no one can fix this ship, there's nothing I can do about it," Kiba responded.

Akamaru whimpered in agreement.

"I don't get why you just didn't tell him we're friends of Misura, instead of calling Misura 'Monkey-Man'?" Sakura asked.

"It wasn't my fault," Naruto responded, "Kiba was the one who called Misura 'Monkey-Man'."

"I didn't think that captain would take it as an insult," Kiba responded, "I mean that Misura guy took the name as a complement."

"He has a point," Hinata agreed.

"Hello there!" someone yelled, "Do you guys need any help?"

"Now what?" Sakura responded.

Naruto look down on the side of the boat to see an average size boat with Kakashi and Yugito on it.

"Kakashi! Yugito!" Naruto yelled.

"What?" most of the crew responded.

...

They allowed Kakashi and Yugito on the ship.

"I see. So you encounter Shoujou," Kakashi said.

"We encountered him too, but we didn't have any problems," Yugito said.

"We weren't so lucky," Chopper responded.

"I knew you guys knew Yugito from Alabasta, but I had no clue you knew Lightning-Sharingan Kakashi," Sumaru said.

"Yeah," Kiba responded.

"Kakashi helped us out twice back in the East Blue," Sakura explained.

"But the last time we saw you, you were leavin Nanahana," Naruto said, "What are you doing in the Grand Line?"

"I was transfer to the Grand Line to take on missions," Kakashi responded.

"Then why are you with Yugito?" Sasuke asked, "Aren't you two from two separate divisions."

"If you must know, the 6 divisions have decided to come together again to find and dealt with Orochimaru," Yugito explained, "Which means every member of each Division will be working with other division members."

"What do you mean again?" Juugo asked.

"This was long before any of you were born, but the last time the 6 divisions came together was when Gold Rogers was alive," Kakashi explained.

"I remember hearing something about it back in Drum Island," Hinata responded.

"That's because Lady Tsunade was the one who requested it," Chopper explained.

"Wait, I was a trainee of the star Division, and I didn't hear anything about members working with other divisions," Sumaru responded.

"That's because before Akahoshi was arrested, he refused to allow the star division to help," Kakashi explained, "But now his position as deputy Hoshikage was taken away, and his crimes were handled. The Star Division agreed to help."

Naruto thought of something.

"What about Purvey Sage Jiriaya and Killer Bee?" Naruto asked.

"Master Jiriaya was send investigate the islands connected by the Sea Train to see if any of Orochimaru's henchmen been using the sea train to travel between those islands," Kakashi explained.

"Sea Train?" Suigetsu asked.

"Tazuna mentioned something about that," Sakura stated.

"Killer Bee has been send to Twin Capes to keep an eye out for the 5th Mizukage," Yugito responded.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because, if you forgot, the Ninja Core is lacking 2 Kages as well as candidates," Sumaru reminded.

"Wouldn't Kakashi be selected as a candidate then?" Naruto asked, "I mean, weren't he candidate for Hokage?"

"He can be, but the problem is that Kakashi isn't from the sand or star division," Gaara explained.

"That's right, for him to fill in a position outside his division, that other division must accept him as their Division leader," Sumaru responded.

"But that doesn't mean that I'll not be selected," Kakashi told them.

"Back to the Orochimaru situation," Juugo said, "If you're here, then either Orochimaru or one of his henchmen could be here, right?"

"Well rumors has it that he's looking for a way to a place called Skypiea," Yugito explained.

"Skypiea!" the crew yelled.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Yugito asked.

"We're trying to get to Skypiea!" Naruto explained.

"That's why we're here on Jaya Island!" Suigetsu told Yugito.

"We were told we can find out how to get to Skypiea on the island," Sakura explained.

"I see," Yugito responded.

Yugito turned to Kakashi, who nodded.

"In that case, since we're trying to get to the same destination, we'll help each other out once more," Kakashi explained.

"One problem, what are we going to do about that captain if we run into him again," Haku asked.

"We'll explained to him about the misunderstanding," Kakashi explained, "Captain Shoujou actually gets along with Yugito and me."

"Great," the crew sighed in agreement.


	108. A Liar's Tale

**A Liar's Tale**

With two allies helping them, the Shinobi Pirates finally found the island they were looking for.

"So we have to look for a man name Monbran Cricket?" Hinata asked.

"Yes," Yugito agreed.

They found the shore of the other part ofJaya.

On the shore seemed to be a castle-like house.

"He live in this place?" Sakura asked.

"Not exactly," Kakashi told them.

They docked and came ashore to see it was average house with a cutout of large house on the front.

"He was exiled when he talked about hidden gold on Jaya," Kakashi said.

"Let's check it out," Choji said.

"Gaara and Hinata, stay here and protect the ship," Naruto ordered.

"Right," Gaara responded.

"Alright," Hinata responded.

...

They headed in and found a man sick.

The man was a muscular man with a bald head.

"Hey are you Cricket?" Naruto asked.

The man didn't respond.

"Something isn't right," Haku responded.

"Chopper," Sakura said.

"Right," Choppr responded.

Chopper did a check up on the man.

"He has the bends," Chopper responded.

"Bends?" Naruto asked.

"What's the bends?" Suigetsu asked.

"It's a disorder caused by build up of nitrate in the body," Kakashi replied.

"I was afraid of this," Yugito responded.

"What do you mean?" Suigetsu asked.

"Wait a second, build of nitrate in the body is only caused when someone spends time diving and resurfaces to quickly," Sakura said.

"That's right." Kakashi explained.

"If we're going to find out anything from this guy, we should treat him," Sasuke said.

"Right!" everyone agreed.

"Someone should tell Hinata and Gaara that we'll be here for a while," Juugo stated.

"I will do it," Sasuke responded.

"I'm going to need some of the medical herbs from the ship?" Chopper asked, "We'll need it to remove the nitrate from his body."

"I know which herbs we'll need. I'll go get it," Haku responded.

...

The crew spend time treating the man they believed was Cricket.

"Boss! Are you alright?" two familiar voices yelled.

Misura and Shouja came bursting into the house.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"Ahhhhhh! They're here to kill us!" Chopper screamed and ran in fear.

"What are you doing here?" Shoujou asked.

"You repay my dept by hurting our boss!" Misura yelled.

"Relax, we're taking care of him," Naruto replied.

"They're such great guys!" Misura and Shoujou cried.

"Do you two live here?" Naruto asked.

"This is our headquarters actually," Misura explained.

"Monbran Cricket is our boss," Shoujou explained.

"We actually live on our ships," Misura explained.

"This house is too small for us," Shoujou explained.

"There Naruto goes, getting along with them," Suigetsu sighed.

"Maybe that's why Blackbeard was so generous to you guys," Sakura responded.

"Did you say Blackbeard?" Yugito asked.

"Yeah, we encountered him on the other part of Jaya," Sumaru explained.

"Hey guys! He's awake!" Chopper interupted.

They came in to see that the man was awake.

"Thanks for the help, and sorry for all the trouble," the man said, "Nice to see you two again Kakashi and Yugito."

"You should be more careful, you know!" Yugito complained.

"Mongran, these kids are trying to find out how to get to Sky Island," Kakashi told the man.

"I can't be sure. But I knew a man who was thought to be a liar," Cricket said, "Norland, the king of Liars. It's an old story though."

"How do you know then?" Juugo asked.

"Because Norland was my great great grandfather," Cricket explained, "Even though there isn't a trace of his lineage in me. Because of him, my family was exiled in a life of shame. Even now we are still badmouthed. However nobody hates him for it."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because Norland was a very honest man," Cricket explained, "Before a mountain fell into the sea, he found a city in the ocean. He was killed for spreading lies."

"I don't understand. Then why are you looking for the city?" Naruto responded.

"He's searching for the city to clear his name," Kakashi explained.

"Exactly! Just for being his descendant ... one gets teased by strangers ... could you understand how a kid in that situation feels? My entire childhood was like that!" Cricket yelled, "I ran away from home, feeling shame of my family, and became a pirate."

"Wow, you're a pirate?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't really want to be one. I just wanted to escape Norland's curse. But 10 years ago ... after a series of evens, my ship reached this island accidentally. Just by standing on this island, I decided that searching for the gold must be my faith," Cricket responded, "After that, my crew abandon me."

"I see," Haku responded.

"What about Shoujou and Misura?" Naruto asked.

"They're just fans of my story," Cricket replied.

"Are you serious?" Choji asked.

"They heard of my story and decided to help me," Cricket explained.

"Oh, so that's why Misura salvages ships," Naruto responded.

"But what does all this have to do with Skypiea?" Suigetsu asked.

"Wait a second," Sumaru told him and asked Cricket, "Was your ancestor the one who started the legend of Skypiea?"

"Smart kid. He was the one who started it," Cricket explained.

Cricket took out a book from a shelf near his bed.

"Here," Cricket said handing Naruto the book.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"My Great-Great Grandfather's logbook," Cricket replied, "Everything you want to know is here."

"Thanks," Naruto responded.

"Just so you know, there was one other man who asked for this book," Cricket responded, "He claim to work for Orochimaru."

"What?" Naruto asked.

Juugo shot up.

"Did the man had silver hair and grey robes?" Juugo asked.

"No, it was nerd-looking guy. He had grey hair and glasses," Cricket told them, "I already told Kakashi and Yugito about this."

"From what we learn, that kid was Kabuto, right hand man and top spy for Orochimaru," Kakashi said.

"I didn't give him the logbook, but somehow that kid found out what he was looking for," Cricket explained.

"Great," Yugito responded.

"Give me the book Naruto," Sakura told Naruto.

Naruto handed Sakura the book.

Sakura searched the book until she found something.

Sakura read the lines of the book:

"Clear weather. I set sail from the lively city of villa. Following the direction from the log post we went northeast-east, straight out of the dock.

In the afternoon, I met a merchant ship and bought a unique object. It's a small snowboard-like object called 'waver'. It is a strange boat that will move even when there is no wind. There seems to be a secret method needed to use it, as I could not control it well. Now it has become a popular toy among the crew. The waver's source of energy seems to only exist on sky island, it is said that there are a lot of special items found in the sky.

Speaking of Sky Island, a fellow adventurer ... once showed me a living sky fish. I was surprised seeing such a strange creature.

With our ship, it is impossible to get there, but being a sailor, I really wish I could go to the sea of the sky someday.'

"Wow," Naruto responded.

"That's exactly what the legend says," Sumaru responded.

"So the island does exist!" Suigetsu yelled.

"But there's no way of getting up there," Sakura stated.

"Actually there is one way," Cricket responded.

"The knock up stream," Kakashi said.

"That's a bit dangerous, isn't it?" Yugito asked.

"Knock Up Stream ... didn't you guys say Blackbeard mentioned it?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, he did," Naruto agreed.

"What is the knock up stream anyways?" Juugo asked.

"In some parts of the sea, the sky grows dark because of dense clouds," Kakashi explained.

"We've seen that before," Naruto responded.

"Yeah, and the scary giant mosnsters," Chopper responded.

"Did you really see monsters?" Yugito asked.

"Well ... no ..." Naruto replied.

"Come to think of it, what we saw seemed more like shadows of giants," Sakura responded.

"You must of saw the shadows of sky people then," Yugito responded, "It's actually common in those clouds. Although some might think the reason was because of some kind of sea sickness."

"As I was saying, these clouds are called Millenium Cumulonimbus. It doesn't rain or anything. They just float around the world," Kakashi explained.

"That's where Skypiea exist," Cricket told them.

"But what about the knock up stream?" Sumaru asked.

"The knock up stream is a current of water that somehow fires up from inside a whirlpool into the sky," Kakashi explained.

"The thing is, if you don't use the current correctly, you'll just crash back down to the sea," Yugito responded, "It takes a lot of knowledge of navigation and sailing experience to figure out how to use it, and even with that, chances are that you'll crash into the ocean. Plus the stream itself can cause damage to the ship and anyone on it because of it's power. Plus the stream only last a minute so if you don't get the timing correctly, even if you're caught in the current, if you don't reach the clouds within that minute it blast, you'll crash into the water."

"Are you serious?" Sakura asked.

"That's why I said it was dangerous," Yugito responded, "Sailors has tried and failed. Only few has said to made it to Sky Island, and hardly anyone survived to talk about it, because chances are you won't be able to return for hundreds of years."

"That explains that ship we found," Naruto said.

"Also, the knock upstream only comes 5 times a month," Cricket explained.

"Well Naruto, you're the captain. What should we do?" Kakashi asked.

"I think ... we should take the risk," Naruto responded.

"Have you forgotten the condition of our ship?" Sakura asked, "We don't stand a chance."

"Don;t worry, I'll have Shoujou and Misura not only repair your ship, but also reinforce it so it can survive the current," Cricket told them.

"You can count on us!" Misura and Shoujou yelled.

"Were they listening this whole time?" Suigetsu asked.

"I don't know, but they should mind their own business," Sakura responded.

"We should tell Gaara Hinata and Sasuke," Naruto responded.

"Have you guys forgotten? We only have 1 more day until the log post record's this island," Sakura reminded them.

"Then we'll just have to make it fast," Naruto responded.

Not only that, but you only have until tomorrow until the clouds is over the knock up stream," Cricket responded.

"We'll make it," Naruto responded.

...

Choji cook everyone lunch.

"So we have till tomorrow to get ready," Sasuke said.

"Not much time," Gaara responded.

"Are you sure we can make it Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Positive!" Naruto responded, "Meanwhile we can use the time to prepare for Skypiea."

"Hey guys!" Kakashi called, "Choji send me to tell you lunch is ready."

"Yay!" Naruto responded, "Let's eat!"

...

Everyone enjoyed a well made meal, unaware that Bellamy was heading their way.


	109. South Bird Hunt

**South Bird Hunt**

After dinner, the Shinobi Pirates were heading south into the forest.

Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Yugito, and Haku were carrying nets.

"Why are we doing this again?" Naruto asked.

"We need to look for the South Bird that always faces south, if we're going to find the knock up stream," Kakashi responded.

"We need to find it before day break tomorrow," Yugito responded.

"It's a pain," Suigetsu responded.

"It can't be helped," Sakura responded.

"At least Cricket showed us a statue of the bird before we left," Hinata responded.

"According to the log book, the bird chirps 'Choh'," Sumaru said.

"Choh!" they heard something chirped.

"That's not it," Juugo said.

"Maybe we should split up," Yugito responded.

"Well, we have 5 nets, so five ways," Sakura responded.

"Okay!" Naruto responded.

It was decided on the groups.

Group 1: Kakashi Sakura Suigetsu

Group 2: Sasuke Kiba and Akamaru

Group 3: Yugito Juugo and Choji

Group 4: Gaara Hinata and Haku

Group 5: Naruto Chopper and Sumaru

...Group 1...

"We need to keep an eyes and ears out for any sound," Kakashi responded.

"Right," Sakura responded.

"Hey Sakura, you got a spider on your side," Suigetsu told Sakura.

"Huh?" Sakura responded.

Sakura look and saw a spider on her side.

"Wahhh! Spider!" Sakura yelled.

"Calm down, I'll get it off you," Kakashi responded.

Kakashi took it off her side.

"Watch out! It might be poisonous," Sakura warned.

"Relax, it's non-poisonous," Kakashi responded.

"I hate bugs," Sakura responded leaning on a tree, not realizing what was on the tree.

"Hey Sakura, there are moths and centipedes on that tree," Suigetsu told Sakura.

"Wahh!" Sakura screamed.

"Choh!" a bird chirped.

...Group 2...

Kiba and Akamaru were tailing around the forest as Sasuke took down anything that attack them.

"We don't need your protection," Kiba told Sasuke.

"No, but you are the ship tracker, so you and Akamaru should focus more on finding the South Bird," Sasuke stated.

"But you're the one with the net," Kiba responded.

They heard Sakura's scream.

"Was that Sakura?" Kiba asked.

"Ignore it, we're suppose to be looking for a bird," Sasuke told him.

Akamaru sniff around as well as listen for any sound.

"Choh!" a bird chirped.

Akamaru barked at Kiba.

"Sasuke!" Kiba responded.

"I hear it," Sasuke responded.

...Group 3...

Yugito Juugo and Choji were searching around.

"There are sure a lot of bugs," Choji responded.

"It must be a bug paradise here," Juugo responded,

"Not just bugs," Yugito told them.

"Choh!" a bird chirped.

"Hey guys! It's over here!" Yugito responded.

"Right!" Choji and Yugito responded.

...Group 4...

Gaara Hinata and Haku were looking around their area.

Hinata had her Byakugan active and was searching the area.

"You see it?" Haku asked.

"No, not yet," Hinata responded.

"We should keep searching," Gaara told them.

"Right," Haku agreed.

"Choh!" they heard a bird chirped.

"That's the south bird," Haku responded.

"Hinata," Gaara responded.

"I see it!" Hinata responded, "Follow me!"

...Group 5...

Naruto Chopper (in Hybrid form) and Sumaru were looking around for the South Bird.

Well ... sort of ...

"There are a lot of beetles around here," Naruto responded.

"Yeah, I can identify every kind of them," Chopper responded.

"Really? What about that one?" Naruto asked pointing to a beetle.

"That's a Atalasu beetle," Chopper replied.

"Guys. We're suppose to be looking for the South Bird," Sumaru reminded them.

"We know that," Naruto responded.

"Yeah," Chopper responded.

"Choh!" a bird chirped.

They look up to see a strange looking bird.

"I think that's it," Chopper responded.

"Let's catch it!" Naruto responded.

"Wait Naruto!" Sumaru yelled.

The South bird hit the beehive it was sitting next to.

The beehive hit the ground infront of Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

Suddenly bees flew out of the beehive at Naruto Sumaru and Chopper.

They started running for their lives.

...Group 1...

Kakashi Sakura and Suigetsu were surrounded with noise of 'Choh'.

"What's going on here?" Sakura asked.

"I'm having a bad feeling about this!" Suigetsu responded.

"Calm down you two," Kakashi told them.

Suddenly human size Lady Bugs came at them.

"Wahh!" Sakura responded as Kakashi and Suigetsu fought them.

...Group 2...

Kiba Akamaru and Sasuke were fighting a very large beetle.

"What is up with these stupid Beetles," Sasuke responded.

...Group 3...

Yugito Juugo and Choji were fighting a monsterous size snail.

There were a Choh'.

"You got to be kidding me!" Juugo complained.

"What?" Yugito asked.

"Whatever is making those chirping sounds, it's controling this snail!" Juugo explained.

"You got to be kidding me!" Choji responded.

...Group 4...

Gaara was using his sand to protect him Hinata Haku from a Praying Mantis that had the strength to cut down a tree.

"We got to get out of here!" Haku responded.

"I see a path we can take!" Hinata responded.

"Go, I'll keep protecting us," Gaara told them.

...

After everyone was running for their lives while fighting, they ended up meeting up with each other in one area.

"We were all attack by insects?" Sakura asked.

"It was crazy," Naruto responded, "We saw a south bird, but it kept attacking us."

"Stupid animals," Suigetsu responded.

"We didn't say it would be easy," Yugito told them.

"You didn't say we would be chased either," Kiba responded.

A South Bird landed on the tree and started chirping.

"Chopper?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm too tired," Chopper responded.

"I'll do it," Juugo responded, "It said 'Did you catch anything idiots?'"

"That's it! I'm going to catch it!" Naruto responded.

"Wait!" Gaara told them.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

Suddenly the south bird fell onto the ground.

"What just happened?" Hinata asked.

They look to see a pack of sand was acting as a lasso around it's body and wings as well as sand tied around it's beak.

"You did this Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Good job," Haku told him.

"Let's head back. The ship should be ready by now," Kakashi told them.

"Right!" everyone agreed.


	110. Naruto Gets Revenge

**Naruto Gets Revenge**

The Shinobi Pirates made it back to see Cricket, Shoujou and Misura were badly injured on the ground.

"What happened here?" Naruto asked.

"Help me out Chopper," Choji said.

"Right," Chopper responded as he transform into human form.

"Ahhh, look at our ship!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto turned to see that the Go Merry was practically in parts.

"Our ship!" Naruto responded.

"Calm down guys," Yugito responded.

"Cricket, what happened?" Kakashi asked.

"Sorry ... we tried to ... couldn't help ...! But...! There is still time. Before Dawn. We must enhance the ship," Cricket said.

"Tell me who did this first?" Naruto asked.

"It was a pirate name Bellamy," Cricket replied.

"Bellamy?" Naruto responded.

"That guy again!" Sumaru responded.

"I'll get him for that!" Naruto responded.

"Don't worry about it?" Cricket told them.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Cricket's gold ... it was taken!" Sakura responded.

"What?" Kiba responded.

Akamaru growled in anger.

"I'm going!" Naruto responded.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to take care of Bellamy once and for all," Naruto responded.

"Before, you go, you must know something," Cricket told Naruto, "Bellamy ate a devil fruit that allows him to turn his legs into springs."

"I'm the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tail Fox and ate the Kyuubi-Kyuubi Fruit, I can take anything that guy throws at me," Naruto responded.

Chakra surrounded Naruto until he transform into Jinchuriki form.

Naruto ran off at top speed.

...

A man was having a good time when a bird came down with some wanted fliers.

The man look at them and recongnize Naruto's Juugo's Sasuke's Gaara's Hinata's and Haku's.

What mostly got his attention was Naruto's.

"Nine-Tails Jinchuriki: Naruto Uzumaki, 115 million berries. Said to be the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tail Fox, and ate the Kyuubi-Kyuubi Fruit, one of the Biju Devil Fruits," the man read in shock.

...

Bellamy's crew celebrated their victory.

"Big discovery!" the man yelled coming into the bar, "That Uzumaki guy! He's the Jinchuriki of the Nine-tail Fox that ate the Kyuubi-Kyuubi Fruit, and has a bounty of 115 million berries!"

The crew was shock hearing it.

The crew look at the fliers.

"Nine-Tails Jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki: 115 million berries, Bloody Sand Gaara: 100 Million Berries, Sorcher Sasuke Uchiha: 70 million berries, Ice Demon Haku 60, million berries, Byakugan User Pirate; 55 Million berries," the man read.

"Yeah! Those 4 from yesterday have a higher bounty than yours, and one has the same as yours!" the man said.

"No way ... we made fun of the wrong people ..." a man said, "They know what we look like."

"I've never seen a person with 100-115 million berries," another panicked.

"Now it makes sense ... how that kid blocked captain's attack, and knock us down," another panicked.

Bellamy burst out laughing.

"You guys are scared of some pieces of papers? All that guy did was block a normal punch, and knock us down. He couldn't even knock me out," Bellamy responded, "Those are just fake bounties. Pirates use to do that all the time to make a name for themselves."

Suddenly a blast of wind broke through the room.

"Bellamy come out here right now!" someone yelled.

"Sounds like someone has challege me," Bellamy responded.

...

Bellamy headed out of the bar to see Naruto waiting for him on a roof.

"Well well, we were just talking about you," Bellamy said.

"I'm here to take back Cricket's gold!" Naruto responded.

"Oh really!" Bellamy responded as he kneeled down, "I love to see you try!"

Bellamy's legs turned into springs.

Using his spring-legs, Bellamy jumped into the air onto the roof Naruto was on.

"You don't have any right to say that kid," Bellamy responded.

"Yes I do! Cricket Shoujou and Misura are my friends, and you took their treasure and hurt them," Naruto responded, "No one hurts my friends and gets away from it."

"Hah! I bet you can't even through a punch! I bet those wind techniques and that transformation trick are the only things you can do!" Bellamy yelled.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra Punch!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto send a punch as he summoned a chakra claw-punch.

Naruto send Bellamy flying off the roof.

Bellamy hit the ground with force.

Naruto jumped down and landed on the ground.

Bellamy got back up.

"Do you give up?" Naruto asked.

"No way, I'm just getting started," Bellamy responded, "One lucky punch won't be enough!"

Bellamy set himself as his legs turned into springs.

Bellamy jumped to a building, then started jumping all over the place.

"Taste the power of my Spring-Spring Fruit!" Bellamy yelled, "Spring-Spring Jumper!"

Every time he hit a building he crushed that part.

The more Bellamy jumped, the faster he got.

"You guys are idiots! You won't stand a chance against people like me," Bellamy responded.

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Extra Hands Chakra Claws!" Naruto responded.

Chakra claws formed form Naruto's shoulder and formed around his right hand.

The Rasengan started forming in Naruto's hand.

"That move!" a man said, "That looks like the 4th Hokage's Rasengan!"

"Impossible! Only the 4th Hokage and his teacher Jiriaya can use it," another yelled.

"Nice chakra trick, but it'll take more than that to stop me!" Bellamy yelled as he finally came at Naruto full speed, "Die Uzumaki!"

"Kyuubi-Kyuubi Chakra Claw Rasengan!" Naruto yelled.

A chakra claw formed and forced the rasengan forward.

It hit Bellamy with so much force that he was send flying through several buildings.

Bellamy's crew were shocked as their captain lost to Naruto.

"Now! Tell me where you're keeping Cricket's gold!" Naruto threatened, "If you don't and try to fight me, I warn you, I'm a clone user too, and I can take all of you down with them."

Bellamy crew ran scared for their livres.

"_**Nice one Naruto,"**_ Kurama told Naruto.

"Oh well, I guess I'll find the treasure myself," Naruto responded.

...

The Go Merry was surprisingly fixed quickly.

Additional things were built onto the ship.

Now the Go Merry had wings that seem like one of the chicken, and the ram look like a ram/chicken hybrid.

"Why is it a chicken?" Suigetsu asked.

"I have no idea," Kiba responded.

"Where's Naruto?" We're running out of time," Sakura responded.

"Maybe he got lost," Sumaru responded.

"It won't be the first," Sasuke responded.

Gaara sighed.

"Naruto is coming this way!" Hinata yelled.

"About time!" Yugito responded.

Naruto arrived with a sack.

"Here you go Cricket," Naruto responded handing him his gold.

"Thank you," Cricket responded, "Listen up! Misura and Shoujou will lead you to the whirlpool the knock up stream is coming, but it'll still be dangerous. So becareful."

"We will," Kakashi responded.

"We better go," Juugo said.

"Right," Chopper responded.

Everyone got on their ships to set sail.

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter will be outside the Shinobi Pirates to cover what Nagato was doing to recruit more members to the Rain Rebellion.


	111. Recruiting Former Shipmates

**Nagato's Search**

Earlier that day, Nagato was heading to an island on his own

Yahiko and Konan were on a hunt of another pirates.

They decided to do this to cover more grounds.

"_Good luck recruiting that man,"_ Nagato thought.

...

On an island with a rock formation of a skull, the buggy pirates were docked there as Buggy, Mohji and Cabaji were exploring the caves for treasure.

"Captain!" Mohji said.

"What?" Buggy asked.

"Is it really here?" Mohji asked.

"Yes, now be careful, there are traps around here," Buggy responded.

Suddenly the whole cave lit up.

"Let's do our hardest digging the tunnel today," a man said.

"Yes boss!" more responded.

"Oh! are you the new comers?" the boss asked Buggy.

"Huh?" Buggy responded.

Next thing they knew, Buggy was digging through the tunnels until he got upset and blew up part of the tunnel.

...

Now Buggy was back on his ship.

"Sir the bounty of the Shinobi pirates are great. Naruto himself has 115 million berries, and now he has a son of a kage on his crew," Mohji said.

"Don't worry about it. We'll let that Uzumaki gain glory, that way when we take him down, we'll gain a bigger bounty," Buggy explained, "For now let's party!"

"Yeah!" the crew responded.

"It may not be that simple," Alvida said, "While you were exploring those caves I've learned that Naruto took down Deputy Hoshikage Akahoshi while he was infuse with the legendary star of the star division."

"Don't worry about it," Buggy responded.

"I would listen to him, if I were you!" someone said.

The crew turned to see Yahiko and Konan on the ship.

"What are you two doing on my ship?" Buggy asked, "Who are you two?"

"My name is Yahiko, this is Konan," Yahiko said.

"You could say we're recruiters," Konan responded, "I'm sure you heard of the Rain Rebellion."

"The what?" Buggy asked.

"Rain Rebellion, a group of mischief fighters that are going up against one of the Poison Masters of the world led by Nagato Uzumaki: A.K.A. Pein of the Grand Line,"Alvida responded, "I heard about them in the last island we were in."

"Nagato Uzumaki, that I heard of," Buggy responded, "Why would he send you two to recruit us?"

"Due to our bounties, we've have to ask pirates to help us," Konan responded, "We were lucky enough to get some ninja core members to help as well."

"One of them is White Beard pirates, and the other is the Shinobi Pirates," Yahiko responded, "Right now Nagato is looking for Iruka Umino and his crew."

Buggy's jaw dropped hearing it.

"You dare to come to my ship and tell me you're allies of our enemies Naruto and Iruka?" Buggy asked, "Why should we help you?"

"How about a chance to gain the same ammount of fame as Naruto," Konan responded, "That way you'll be in equal grounds with him without having to fight him."

"Same would go to you Lady Captain Alvida," Yahiko said.

"They make a good point. Surviving against a poison master alone will give us a reputation," Alvida said.

"And Hanzou just so happened to be the one who gave the legendary three Sanin their title," Yahiko stated.

"Really ... alright, just for this occasion I agree," Buggy responded.

...Nagato...

Nagato arrived at an island in the Grand Line.

Immediately he was greeted by the Umino Pirates.

"What's your buisness? Are you a friend or foe?" the first mate asked.

"My name is Nagato Uzumaki. I believe you guys are the crew that befriended my cousin, Naruto Uzumaki," Nagato stated.

"Naruto," Kaedo responded.

"You're his cousin?" Lucky Rodeux asked, "How come we never heard of you until now?"

"Because Naruto didn't know me when he met you," Nagato responded, "It wasn't until you guys left that I had an opportunity to meet him."

"Relax guys," someone said.

They turned to see Iruka.

"Any friend or relative of Naruto's that isn't a member of the Marines, is a friend of us," Iruka responded.

"Yes captain," the first mate said.

"Sorry about that Nagato, I've actually been waiting for you," Iruka responded, "You are here to ask us to join the rain rebellion, right?"

"Yes," Nagato responded.

"Rain Rebellion?" Kaedo asked.

"The rebellion that is out to stop Hanzou," the first mate explained.

"White Beard warn me you might ask me to help. I take it, that since Naruto is your cousin, you asked his crew to help, right?" Iruka asked.

"Yes," Nagato responded, "My friends Yahiko and Konan are also looking for Captain Buggy to ask to help out."

"Buggy, I haven't seen him in years," Iruka responded, "I'll send you any help you need in the rebellion. It'll be our honor to help the rain rebellion, anyway we can."

"Thank you," Nagato responded.

"No thank you," Iruka responded, "For watching over Naruto after we left."

"You're welcome," Nagato responded.


	112. Government's Situation

**Government's Situation**

At the world government leaders was gathering.

"What?" one of them said, "Pein and Umino met each other!"

"Yes ... thing doesn't seem very stable," the marines said.

"I agree that Hanzou been doing some questionable things. But Nagato Uzumaki is doing the unthinkable by recruiting pirates." a man that look almost like a skeleton with skin

"Shouldn't the Ninja Core be doing something?" the man with a big mostache asked.

"They have their own situation with no longer having 2 Kages," a stern man said, "Especially with Orochimaru."

"Between Orochimaru and this Naruto Uzumaki, we have some problems," the man with the long beard said.

"That's for sure," the man with the curly hair said, "Right now we should fill in the seat of the 7 gods of pirates."

...

A pirate with a fur coat and a large pirate came to the grounds.

...

The admirals of the Marines were waiting for 2 of the lords.

Suddenly one attacked the other.

"Lofulamingo, this is your doing. Be a good boy and stop," a woman told the pirate in fur.

"I guess I can't hide it from you," Lofulamingo responded.

The other admirals started attacking each other.

Finally the head General arrived and stopped the chaos.

"Alright, we need to deal with two enemies. One of them is Orochimaru of the Sanin. The other is the captain of the Shinobi Pirates," the General responded, "Having the two of the lords here will do for now."

"I wasn't coming here at first, but liberation was going so well it was getting boring," Lofulamingo.

"Is that so," someone said.

They turned to a young man wearing a jacket and hat with a huge sword strap to his back.

"Howkeye!" the general responded.

"I'm here because I'm interested in one of the subjects," Hawkeye explained.

"If that's so, then thee sld be no problem if I'm a bystander too, right?" someone asked.

They turned to a well dress man.

"I'm here to nominate a pirate to the lordes," the man said.

...

On a pirate ship controlled by White Beard.

White Beard was a large man with a moon shape white beard.

"So, Iruka has joined the Rain Rebellion," White Beard said.

"Yes sir," his crewmate responded.

"Good. The more useful allies we get the better," White Beard responded.

"Yes sir!" the crew responded.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter. I wasn't sure if I should include this or not, but I decided to go ahead.


	113. Knock Up Stream

**Knock Up Stream**

The Shinobi Pirates set sail with Misura's and Shoujou's crew guiding them.

Sakura chained the South Bird to the deck of the ship so it wouldn't fly away.

"I can't believe we're really doing this," Yugito responded.

"It won't be the first," Kakashi said.

"Wouldn't you get in trouble for going somewhere without permission from a Kage?" Sumaru asked.

"Don't worry. From the start, we were told this mission would require traveling to multiple islands," Yugito responded.

"Besides, I already send word to both Lady Hokage and Lord Raikage that we're going somewhere, where we might be out of contact for a while, possibly not return from alive," Kakashi responded.

"But if Yugito does die, wouldn't the 2-tail cat be released into the world like the 3-Tail Turtle was?" Haku asked.

"True, but the Kages aren't about to let any Tailed beast attack any villages," Yugito responded,

"We need to get to our destination at 11:00 a.m. Right now it's 7," Sakura said.

"Hey look at this," Naruto said turning the head of the South bird.

He let go and the bird's head return to point south.

"It's like a compass," Suigetsu said.

"Choh~~~~choh choh choh. Choh choh~~~! the South Bird chirped.

"Chopper?" Naruto asked.

"It said, "I'll turn away from south and give you guys a headache',"Chopper translate.

"I like to see that," Juugo responded.

The South Bird's turned head North.

"Choh..." the bird chirped as it sweat.

The bird turned back south.

"I thought so. It can't go against it's nature," Juugo said.

"Stupid Bird," Suigetsu responded.

The South bird started chirping in anger.

"It said, 'You're the stupid one, stupid'," Chopper translate.

"Hey!" Suigetsu responded.

Naruto laughed in response.

"Hey! Take this serious!" one of Shoujou's crew yelled.

"Relax. They're having fun," Shoujou responded.

"That's right, we should relax," Misura agreed.

Misura's and Shoujou, along with their crew relaxed.

"Such a nice weather," Misura said.

"Good weather for relaxing," Shoujou said.

"I think they're relaxing too much," Sasuke responded.

...3 hours later...

Hinata noticed a huge cloud that is dark under it.

"Millennium Culmulonimbus up ahead!" Hinata yelled.

"What time is it?" Juugo asked.

"10:00 a.m.," Sakura replied.

"It's early," Kakashi responded.

"Gorilla Scuba Divers! Dive now and find the stream!" Shoujou yelled.

"We need to find the knock up stream," Sumaru responded.

Misura send sound waves underwater after the diver have dived.

Then a diver came up.

"Sir! Sound waves confirmed! A strong sea current at 12 o'clock!" a diver reported.

"Found a sea king at 9 o'clock!" another reported.

"10 o'clock direction found huge waves! Quite likely a giant whirlpool!" another diver reported.

"That's where you need to go!" Misura told the Shinobi Pirate Crew," Misura yelled.

Soon enough they were caught in huge waves.

"What's up with the waves?" Sakura asked.

"It's a sign of the knock up stream being about to blow," Yugito explained.

"Akamaru, get in my jacket," Kiba told his K9 companion.

Akamaru barked as Kiba helped him in his jacket.

"Sakura, how's the Log Post?" Choji asked.

Sakura look and saw it was pointing straight up.

"It keeps pointing at the clouds," Sakura replied.

"Whirlpool up ahead!" Hinata yelled.

"You might want to get off there!" Kakashi responded, "When the knock up stream explodes we all will need something sturdy to hold on to!"

"Okay!" Hinata responded heading down as fast as she could.

Sure enough the Go Merry headed straight for the whirlpool.

Misura and Shoujou stopped their ships before being pulled it.

"Good luck you guys!" the brothers yelled.

"Thanks!" Naruto replied.

"We need to go into the center of the whirlpool," Kakashi told them.

"Bring up the sails!" Yugito told the crew.

"On it!" Juugo responded.

"I'll help too," Haku responded.

"This brings back memories," Naruto responded as he remember the first time being sucked into a whirlpool.

"This is not the time for memories Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Do we really need to sail through a whirlpool?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yes we do," Sumaru responded.

"This is crazy if you ask me," Kiba responded as Akamaru whimpered.

"We're being pulled in now!" Hinata yelled.

"No turning around now," Sasuke told them.

"We're going to die!" Chopper yelled.

"Calm down Chopper! We're not going to die," Choji told Chopper.

"I'm not going to argue," Gaara responded.

Suddenly a Sea King came out of the whirlpool as it was sucked in.

Sakura Kiba and Chopper stood there in shock watching what just happened.

"I told you guys this will be dangerous," Yugito stated.

"You didn't tell us that the Whirlpool will be this huge!" Sakura responded.

The sky grew dark.

"It's dark now!" Suigetsu responded.

"Yes, we're directly under the clouds," Kakashi responded.

"Let's do this!" Naruto yelled, "To Sky Island!"

"Right," Sasuke responded.

They fell off the side toward the center.

"Hang on everyone!" Kakashi yelled.

Suddenly the water return to normal as the waves collapsed in with each other.

The Go Merry landed on the top of the water as it calmed.

"What just happened?" Sakura asked.

"The whirlpool collapsed in with each other," Sumaru replied.

"Is it over then?" Suigetsu asked.

"No, we're at the calm point," Yugito responded.

'Everyone hold onto something!" Kakashi ordered, "The knock up stream will be coming at any minute now!"

"What?!" Sakura responded.

Suddenly the ship started shaking with the water.

A bulge of water form under the ship.

Everyone grabbed onto anything they can.

Kakashi and Yugito focus their chakra to their feet so they can stick on the ship.

Suddenly a blast of water in a stream shot up.

...

The stream could be seen even at Jaya.

Misura and Shoujou did their best to keep their ships steady.

"Good luck Friends!" they yelled.

...

The Go Merry following the stream from the side.

Everyone on it did their best to stay put.

"This is amazing!" Kiba responded.

"We're actually sailing up the stream," Suigetsu responded.

Sakura felt a breeze coming up.

"The wind?" Sakura responded.

"Reopen the sails!" Yugito told Juugo and Haku.

"Why?" Choji asked.

"If we don't use the wind while we have it, we'll fall back to ocean," Kakashi explained.

"Are you serious?" Sumaru asked

"No he's right! There's a wind current coming up with the stream, we can use it!" Sakura explained.

"Do it then!" Gaara responded.

Juugo and Haku reopened the sails.

Almost immedietely the sails caught onto the wind and allowing the Go Merry to stay with the stream.

"We did it!" Naruto yelled.

"Not just yet! That sea king from before is falling right at us!" Hinata yelled.

Sure enough the Sea King was falling at us.

"We got to move!" Sakura yelled.

"Right!" Choji responded.

They moved with the current and barely dodge the Sea King.

"That was close," Sakura breathed.

"It's not over just yet!" Yugito told them.

"There's a ship falling right at us!" Hinata yelled.

Sure enough pieces of a huge ship came down on them.

"Wahh!" Chopper yelled.

"Gaara protect the ship!" Naruto yelled.

"Right!" Gaara responded as his sand form a shield.

"That's not enough! We need to move as well," Kakashi told them.

"Right!" Sumaru responded and headed off.

Once again, they barely dodge the ship.

Suddenly the ship started leaving the stream.

"Wahh! We're off the stream!" Chopper yelled.

"Don't worry! As long as we've use this wind, we'll be alright," Kakashi told them.

Sure enough, the wind help the Go Merry stay on course, even off the stream.

"Wow! We're flying!" Naruto yelled.

"This is amazing," Kiba responded.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"We're actually making it!" Yugito responded.

"Wahoo!" Sakura yelled.

Gaara Juugo Sasuke and Sumaru smiled hearing it.

"Amazing," Hinata responded.

"Wahh!" Chopper responded.

"We're almost there!" Choji said.

"Let's go!" Suigetsu responded.

"On our way," Haku responded.

"Hold on everyone!" Kakashi yelled.

"To Sky Island!" the crew yelled.

The Go Merry finally reached the clouds.

...

Misura and Shoujou watch with amazement.

"You think they're there?" Misura asked.

"If they haven't started falling after the stream ends, they made it," Shoujou responded.


	114. Midway Point

**Midway Point**

Go Merry reach the inside of the clouds and crashed onto what seemed to be a white sea of clouds.

The wings broke off the ship from the force.

Only problem was that the crew weren't able to breath when they passed through the clouds and passed out.

Akamaru barked at Kiba.

Kiba coughed as he got up.

"Hey Akamaru, nice to know you're okay," Kiba responded.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

Kiba look around to see his crewmates were knock out.

"Hey guys! Wake up! We made it!" Kiba yelled.

Everyone started getting up.

"What happened?" Yugito asked.

"Is everyone alright?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm fine," Kiba responded, "How about you Akamaru?"

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I seen better days," Suigetsu responded, "Good thing I didn't turn into water though."

"I'm fine," Juugo responded.

"Yeah, I'm alive," Sumaru responded.

"I'm okay," Chopper responded.

"I'll be fine," Sasuke responded.

"Same here," Sakura responded.

"I been through worst," Haku responded

"I'm okay," Hinata responded.

"I'm fine," Choji responded.

"I'm okay," Naruto responded, "What about Gaara?"

"I been awake this whole time," Gaara said as he was sitting on the deck.

"How is that possible?" Suigetsu asked.

"I'm the Jinchuriki of Shukaku. I had it learn how to stay awake through tough situations in order to keep it from taking over me," Gaara stated.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Naruto responded, "We're actually in the clouds!"

They look to see that sure enough they were in the clouds.

"Not just that, but we seem to be floating on the clouds," Yugito responded.

"This must be the sea of clouds," Kakashi told them.

"Sakura, the log post," Choji said.

Sakura checked and saw the needle was still pointing up.

"It's still pointing up," Sakura responded.

"What?" Suigetsu asked.

"Then the knock up stream didn't take us up all the way," Juugo responded.

"But wait, if we're floating on a sea of clouds, then there must be a way to get to the top," Sumaru responded.

"It would make sense," Sasuke responded.

"I wonder what will happen if we dive into the clouds?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"Most likely fall straight through to the sky bellow the clouds," Kakashi stated, "After all, we're still in the clouds."

Suddenly huge squid monster came out of the sea.

"What the heck!" Sakura responded.

Naruto made some hand signs.

"Wind Technique: Wind Blast!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto took a deep breath and fired a wind blast.

Hit hit a tentacle and destroy it.

The squid seem to back away after that.

"Way to go Naruto!" Haku responded.

"Yeah, but ... the wind blast ... wipe me out quicker ,,, than usual ..." Naruto breath heavily.

"It must be because we're so high up that air is thinner than usual," Sumaru stated, "This is why back in Star Island we were told not to fly so high."

"In other words Naruto, you better off not using the wind blast technique, or the air bullet unless it's necessary," Kakashi told him.

"What about the Vortex Shield and Typhoon Blast?" Sakura asked.

"Those two techniques should be fine considering they don't require the user's use their lungs," Yugito explained.

"At least you still have two wind techniques you can use," Kiba responded.

"Like back when we first met," Sasuke responded.

"Wait, wouldn't the cut of air affect our strength and Chakra use?" Juugo asked.

"Most likely," Kakashi responded, "Which is why we should conserve our chakras even in battle."

"I'm pretty sure the animals here are adjusted to the thin air and cloud system to live here," Yugito responded.

"Hey Choji, why don't you make us some curry of life?" Suigetsu suggested.

"I don't think the curry will help us adapt," Choji responded.

"We should try at least," Kiba responded.

"Go ahead and make us something. There's no telling how long we're up here," Yugito told him.

"Okay," Choji agreed as he headed into the kitchen.

"What is the curry of life?" Kakashi asked.

"It's a special curry that is mixed with so many spices that one bite can bring up the spirit of anyone who eats it, even can give them the will to live," Chopper explained.

"It's a recipe Choji learn back in Alabasta," Gaara explained.

Hinata sense something and activated her Byakugan.

She saw a ship in the distance.

Suddenly one person jumped onto the ship.

Then the ship was destroyed instantly.

"Ah!" Hinata responded.

"What is it?" Yugito asked.

"I just saw a ship be destroy by a person," Hinata responded.

"Are you serious?" Chopper responded.

"Please tell me it's not coming this way," Sakura requested.

"It is! It's coming right toward our ship!" Hinata responded.

"Be ready for anything!" Sasuke responded.

Sure enough a mask man came right at them.

"Eliminate..." the man said.

"Sand Shield!" Gaara said.

Gaara summoned a shield of sand against the mask man.

The man failed to break through Gaara's shield.

Instead he jumped in the air and aim a gun.

"He's aiming at us!" Sakura yelled.

"There's something else coming this way!" Hinata yelled.

"What?" Juugo responded.

Suddenly an old knight on a huge bird came at the man.

The knight struck the man and send him into the cloud-sea.

The man landed on the ship.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"I am the knight of the sky," the knight replied.

"Thanks for saving us," Chopper thanked him.

"Don't mention it. It couldn't be helped. This is service," the knight explained.

He noticed that Naruto was finally regaining breath.

"What's wrong with him?" the knight asked.

"He's catching his breath, we're not use to the air here," Sumaru responded.

"I see ... so you must be from the blue sea," the knight responded.

"Hey guys, the curry is ready," Choji responded and saw the knight, "Hello."

"This guy saved us while you were cooking," Yugito explained.

"What is the blue sea?" Sakura asked.

"The Blue sea is the sea we referred as the sea below the clouds," Knight explained.

"I see," Sasuke responded.

Everyone decided to eat some curry as they listen.

"Above this place is the white-white sea, average people from the blue sea can't stand this air without time to adjust," the knight explained.

"Wow, not only I feel better, but I think I adjusted to the air," Naruto responded.

"That's impossible!" the knight responded.

"Me too," Yugito responded.

"Curry of Life helps again," Sakura responded.

"That's for sure," Haku responded.

"Hey, where's Kakashi?" Suigetsu asked.

"He went to eat in the kitchen, I think," Choji responded.

"Of course he did," Yugito responded, "I heard he normally eats in secret, or distracts anyone watching him."

"Hello everyone!" Kakashi greeted.

"That was quick," Naruto responded.

"Well I didn't want to miss out on everything said," Kakashi replied, "By the way, I'm amaze how much energy I felt after eating the curry. I feel as if I'm already adjusted to the air up here."

"I know, right?" Naruto laugh.

"Can I continue?" the knight asked.

"Sorry about that," Sakura responded.

"Right now I should talk some business with you," the knight told them, "Those who don't know how to survive up here won't last long. So it's my duty. I can't be there to protect you forever, but for 5 million extols I will give you a whistle, so that anytime you're in danger, you just blow it and I'll come."

"Thanks but we have Gaara's sand defense," Naruto responded.

"It wouldn't hurt to get one incase I'm not around," Gaara explained.

"The price I asked is very cheap," the knight explained.

"What's extols?" Sakura asked.

The knight was shocked to see them.

"Didn't you come from other sky islands besides this one?" the knight asked.

"Others, there's more?" Juugo asked.

"We came here through the knock up stream," Haku explained.

"What! So you guys came from that monsterous stream? I never thought there would be brave people like this," the knight said, "Not to long ago 6 strange man came through this part by the island system."

Kakashi and Yugito were shock hearing it.

"Was one of them a man name Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked.

"No, but one of the lads that ate Devil Fruit called the Bone-Bone fruit said they were working for someone by that name," the knight explained.

"_Kimimaro,"_ Juugo thought.

"Did you guys loose any crewmates?" the knight asked.

"Nope. We're all here," Naruto replied.

"Other routes are not like this ... if 100 people want to go to sky island through the other routes, it would be a gamble with no way to predict how many will live and reach the destination," the knight explained, "However, the Knock Up Stream is more like either everyone die, or everyone get there together."

"It was dangerous," Yugito responded.

"Either 0 or 100, not many dare to take this gamble, especially people these years. Those who dare, I see them as great sailors who have both courage and real strength," the knight explained.

"We are amazing," Naruto laughed, "I picked nothing but the best crew."

"That's for sure," Suigetsu responded.

"Not a good idea to brag," Haku stated.

"Here," the knight threw a whistle.

"Huh?" Sasuke responded.

"You can have one whistle for free, for your bravery," the knight told them.

"Okay, thanks," Kiba responded.

Akamaru whimpered in agreement.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked.

"I would be Gan Fall. This is my partner Pierre," the knight replied, referring to the bird,

Pierre squeaked as hello.

"He maybe a bird, but he ate the Horse-Horse Fruit!" Gan Fall explained, "He still shares characteristics of a bird, such as wings.

The crew watched as Pierre began to shift into a winged hores.

"Whoa! A pegasus!" Sakura responded.

However Pierre appeared with a wierd face, and pink feathers all over his body.

Everyone sweatdrop seeing it.

"So much for that," Sakura responded.

"That's pathetic," Kiba responded.

The knight jumped on Pierre's back and flew off.

"I wish you luck heroes!" Gan Fall yelled.

"I seen devil fruit transformations before, but that was the weirdest of them all," Naruto said.

"Uh-huh!" everyone agreed, including Chopper.

"He didn't tell us how to get to Sky Island," Kakashi stated.

"Maybe if we sail around here, we can find it," Sakura responded.

"Hey guys, there's a waterfall over there," Hinata told them.

"I see it too," Haku responded.

"What?!" everyone responded.

They look and surely enough could see the waterfall.

"Let's check it out!" Naruto responded, "It might be a way to Sky Island."

"I doubt it, but I wouldn't be surprise if I'm wrong at this point," Kakashi responded.

...

They set sail and reached the waterfall.

There was only one problem.

"There are sure a lot of clouds blocking our path," Suigetsu said.

"Maybe we can get through it?" Sumaru asked.

"Expand-Expand Hand!" Choji yelled.

Choji's hand expanded and hit the clouds.

However, instead of going through it, his hand bounce back.

"I guess that answers our question," Kakashi responded.

"Let me try!" Naruto responded.

Naruto jumped on the clouds and started bouncing all over the place.

"Wow! This is fun!" Naruto yelled.

"I want to try!" Chopper yelled jumping onto the cloud.

Now Naruto and Chopper both were bounching all over the cloud.

"That does look fun," Kiba responded.

Akamaru barked something.

"You want to try Akamaru?" Kiba asked.

Akamaru nodded in agreement.

"Okay!" Kiba responded picking up Akamaru.

Kiba jumped on on the cloud with Akamaru to join in the fun.

"Leave it to Naruto to find something fun," Suigetsu responded.

"Hey you guys! Search for a way to the waterfall!" Sakura yelled.

"Okay!" Kiba responded.

Naruto hopped around and notice something.

"Hey guys! There's a path to a gate over here!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto Chopper Kiba and Akamaru jumped back on the ship.

"So there's a gate to the waterfall," Kakashi said.

"Then there must be away up it," Yugito responded.

"Let's set sail!" Sakura responded.

They sail through the path.

...

They found a huge golden gate marked: Heavenly Gate.

"That must be it," Sumaru responded.

"How do we get through?" Gaara asked.

"Do anyone have a bad feeling about this?" Kiba asked.

"I do," Juugo responded.

"Seriously?" Chopper panicked.

"Somebody is coming out of the houses on the clouds," Hinata responded.

They look to see an old woman with wings on her back taking pictures.

"Are you here for sightseeing? Or here to fight?" the woman asked.

"Huh?" everyone responded.

"Actually it doesn't matter why you're here," the old woman explained, "If you want to go up, each person must pay 1 billion extols of entrance fee. That's the law."

"1 billion extols each. That's 15 billion extols," Sumaru said.

"I wander how much that is in berries," Juugo responded.

"Hey! Does that include dogs?" Kiba asked.

"Pets are included," the woman said.

"What if we don't have the money?" Sakura asked.

"You can still go up," the old woman told them.

"Seriously?" Suigetsu asked.

"There must be a catch," Haku responded.

"Also if you don't want to go up ... it's okay too," the old woman explained, "I'm not a guard nor a soldier. I just need to know your intentions."

"We just want to go to Sky Island!" Yugito told them.

"All 14 of you?" the old woman asked.

"Yes," Kakashi replied.

"Very well," the old woman responded.

Huge pincers came out of the cloud-sea and grabbed onto the Go Merry.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know," Hinata responded.

"That's white sea's special 'speedy shrimp'. It'll take you up there quickly," the old woman explained.

The gate opened as the shrimp came out from under the clouds.

It carried the Go Merry and everyone on it at top speed up the spiralling waterfall.

"This is amazing!" Sakura yelled.

"We're actually going up the waterfall," Sasuke responded.

"Not even I can make that possible," Suigetsu responded.

"Neither can I, but we're doing it," Haku responded.

They could see an opening in the sky.

"We're almost there!" Naruto yelled, "Sky Island, here we come!"

The shrimp took them through the opening.

Little did they know, they were being judge from the moment they entered the gates.


	115. Angel Beach

**Angel Beach**

The Go Merry jumped out of the entrance and landed on the white sea.

Up ahead was a cloud-island with buildings on it and a river that lead upward.

Naruto Kiba Akamaru Choji Chopper and Hinata got onto the shore of the beach.

Naruto Kiba and Akamaru ran around the shore.

Kiba was wearing a black swimtrunks

"Should we drop anchor?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't see why not," Sumaru responded.

"Ow ow ow!" Suigetsu yelled as the South Bird pecked his head, "Get away from me you stupid bird!"

The South Bird flew off.

"We don't need it anymore," Juugo said.

"The place is like a dream," Haku responded.

"Let's go join them in the search," Suigetsu told them.

The rest of the crew decided to change into swim trunks and swimsuits, except for Gaara Choji and Chopper.

Sasuke warn blue swim trunks with his sword still strap to his back.

Sakura worn a red and pink bikini.

Haku wore black swim trunks with a grey band.

Suigetsu wore purple swim trunks but kept his katana.

Juugo worn brown swim trunks and a white t-shirt.

Hinata wore a sky blue swimsuite.

Sumaru worn dark grey swim trunks with a white t-shirt.

Sumaru and Haku both kept their headbands on.

...

"This place is so cool!" Naruto responded, "I can't Sumaru stayed behind!"

"Since the Marines won't be able to find us here, we can relax," Sakura stretched.

"Let's relax here," Kiba said.

"I agree," Sasuke responded.

...Go Merry...

"Should we remind them about our mission?" Yugito asked.

"Let them relax for now. We can start the search later," Kakashi responded.

...Beach...

Everyone relaxed and enjoyed the island.

"If every Sky Island is like this, then I want to visit all of them," Naruto responded.

"What about your goal of finding One Piece and becoming Kage?" Haku asked.

"Kages deserve vacations too right?" Naruto asked.

"I never heard of a Kage taking vacation," Sumaru responded.

"There must be people around here," Juugo responded.

"Relax Juugo, enjoy the scenery!" Sakura told Juugo as she and Chopper rested on cloud-chairs.

"Anyone else finding odd that there's vegitation on this island?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey! I got a fruit!" Suigetsu yelled from a tree.

Suigetsu bit down on it and found it impossible.

"What the heck?!" Suigetsu responded.

"Maybe we should put on some swimming trunks and swim suits and try to swim in the White Sea?" Kiba asked.

"But Naruto Chopper Gaara and Choji can't swim," Hinata responded.

"That doesn't mean the rest of us can't enjoy the place," Suigetsu responded climbing down from the tree with a couple of Fruits.

"Now that I think about it, the sea of clouds is different from a sea of water, so wouldn't they be able to swim here?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know," Suigetsu responded, "Maybe we should throw Naruto in and find out."

"That would be funny, right Akamaru?" Kiba asked.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"But if he sinks, one of us will have to save him," Hinata responded.

"Good point," Suigetsu responded.

"Hey! What are three talking about?" Choji asked.

"Nothing!" Suigetsu and Kiba responded.

Hinata sighed at them.

...

Gaara was looking around.

"Hey Gaara! Relax! Enjoy the party!" Naruto responded.

Gaara remained quiet.

"What's up Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Don't you hear the music?" Gaara asked.

"Music?" Naruto asked.

Sure enough he could hear a harp being played.

"Yeah, I can hear it now," Naruto responded.

"Someone is over there," Gaara said pointing at a cloud-hill in the distance.

Sure enough there was a woman that was dressed as an angle, playing a harp.

"Hey guys! We're not alone here!" Naruto yelled to the rest of the crew.

They gathered to see the angle.

The girl stopped her music and turn to them.

"Hesso!" she said.

"Huh?" the crew responded.

"Are you guys from the blue seas?" the girl asked, "Sue, come here."

"Yeah, we flew up here from the bottom with two allies of ours that are on our ship," Naruto explained, "Do you live here?"

"Yes, I live here," the girl replied, "This is the Angel Beach of Skypiea."

She noticed that Suigetsu had those fruits with him.

"I see you have a gaunasu. The exterior is like steel, but you can drink it from the bottom, Do you want a drink?" She asked.

"Yes please!" Suigetsu responded.

The girl cut through the bottom of fruit and place a straw in it.

Suigetsu took a sip of it.

"Wow, this is great," Suigetsu responded.

"I want to try!" Naruto responded.

"Me too!" Chopper responded.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked.

"My name is Conis. If there is any problem, I am willing to help you," the girl name Conis told them.

"Hey Chopper, let's get some more fruits for her to open for us," Naruto said.

"Okay," Chopper agreed.

"Seriously?" Sumaru responded.

"There are so many things we want to know actually," Sakura responded, "To start up, everything here is unbelievable."

"Yes, Don't hold back. Ask anything," Conis told Sakura.

...

Kakashi and Yugito finally decided to enjoy the party.

"Hey there's something coming this way," Sasuke said.

It was an old bald man on a boat controlled by bike handles..

"Ah it's my father," Conis replied.

"Gonis, my daughter Hasou!" Conis' father yelled.

"Ooh, Hasuo Father!" Conis yelled.

"What are you saying?" Naruto asked.

"What's that thing he's on?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you talking about the Waver?" Conis asked.

Suddenly Conis' father crashed into land.

"Is anyone hurt?" Conis' father asked.

"You're the one who crashed," Juugo stated.

"Come to think of it, the waver was mention in Rolando's book," Sakura responded.

"I think I saw something like that on the ship," Naruto responded.

"Are you serious?" Sakura asked.

"Now that I think about it, it was one of the things we returned to Misura," Sasuke responded.

"Not entirely," Yugito responded.

"What?" everyone responded.

"He gave it to me to give it back to you guys," Yugito explained.

"You now tell us!" Sakura responded.

"I have it sealed in a scroll," Yugito explained.

"Are they your friends? Conis, my daughter." Conis' father asked.

"Yes, I just met them, father. They're from Blue sea," Conis replied.

"Really? They must be really anxious about things then?" Conis' father asked.

"Don't worry about it," Sakura told him.

"I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Pajaya." Conis' father Pajaya explained.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said.

"Good timing, I had only finished fishing. I cought the most delicious food in the white sea," Pajaya told them holding some lobster, "They are the 'Sky Lobsters'. Please come to my home. I'll treat you with the sky's special cuisine."

"Really? Thanks?" Suigetsu asked.

"Hey! Do you know how to make ramen as well?" Naruto asked.

"Ramen?" Pajaya asked.

"I don't think ramen is common here," Sasuke told Naruto.

"Oh man," Naruto responded.

"My name is Choji Akamichi. I'm the ship's chief. I can help you," Choji explained.

"Excuse me, but how does this thing work?" Sakura asked referring to the machine, "I don't see anything on here to make it work."

"Ah, you don't know what 'dial' is?" Conis asked.

"Dial?" Hinata asked.

Naruto decided to try out the waver first.

Pajaya told him how to get it working.

Sure enough the waver zoomed off through the cloudy ocean.

"So cool!" Chopper responded.

"We should try next," Kiba responded.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Why is it shaking so much ...! I can't stop!" Naruto yelled before the ship flipped and send Naruto flying into the ocean.

"Now we'll know if he can swim in the sea of cloud," Suigeitsu said.

"Maybe," Kiba responded.

"I would look again," Kakashi stated.

Naruto was sinking into the white sea.

"So devil fruit's curse still works up here too," Sasuke responded.

"I'll go save him!" Sumaru responded going into the clouds to save Naruto.

...

Sumaru brought Naruto back on shore as Kiba Suigetsu Hinata and Sakura decided to try for themselves.

Choji and Chopper mainly decided to stay off it in case they would crash like Naruto and sink.

"Here I go!" Kiba yelled as he started the waver.

Akamaru barked in response.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have lend it to beginners," Pajaya said.

Kiba crashed the waver in a shorter time than Naruto.

Kiba swam back with the waver.

"My turn!" Suigetsu responded.

"In order to fully utiliaze the power, the hulls of the waver are made very light. So even the smallest wave will cause it to turn," Pajaya explained.

Suigetsu crashed and swam back to the shore.

"Stupid machine," Suigetsu complained.

"You just don't have the right touch," Sakura said, "Hinata, why don't you try?"

"Um ... okay," Hinata responded.

She got on and started the thing.

"Thus one must understand the sea very well, at least able to predict waves. Please pardon me!" Pajaya said.

Hinata sail it perfectly with out crashing.

"How is Hinata able to use that thing?" Kiba asked.

"Beginner's luck," Suigetsu guessed.

Hinata returned successfully and now Sakura was up.

"My turn," Sakura said starting the waver.

"Is it really that hard?" Chopper asked Conis.

"I've been practicing it for 10 years, and I only succeeded recently," Conis explained.

"With training, within 10 years," Pajaya explained.

"Too bad," Naruto responded.

"We don't have that much time for it anyways," Kakashi told them.

"That doesn't seem to be the case for your Navigator and Lookout," Yugito responded as she was watching Kiba Suigetsu Hinata and Sakura tried the waver.

They look to see that Sakura was using the waver like a professional.

"Sakura mastered it too," Kiba complained.

"How is the only female members of our crew can master it?" Suigetsu complained.

"You mastered it too, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Well ... yeah ..." Hinata responded.

"Unbelievable," Pajaya responded.

"It takes careful observation and navigational skills to use this thing!" Sakura explained.

"No wonder Naruto couldn't use it then," Haku stated.

"I think I'll stick to my own techniques," Sumaru stated.

"Hey Sakura! We're heading to Pajaya's house!" Juugo yelled.

"You guys go ahead. I want to use this a bit more. If that's okay with you Pajaya," Sakura yelled.

"It's okay, but be careful!" Pajaya yelled back.

...

The group headed to Pajaya's house.

"Something been bothering me," Sasuke said, "How are there a Clouods that makes up a sea, and clouds that we can stand on like it's land?"

"Well there are two natural types of clouds.

"The kind you sail your ship on is called the 'Sea Cloud'. The type you're standing on is island clouds," Pajaya explained.

"Then how do we swim in it?" Kakashi asked.

"It's because of the molecular make-up of the cloud here is different. I heard that there is a mineral in the blue seas called a seastone," Pajaya explained.

"You're telling me this island cloud and the sea clouds is possible because of the Sea Stone?" Juugo asked.

"Yes. That mineral contains a special substance we called pairopuroine," Pajaya explained.

"That explains why Naruto sunk after crashing the waver," Kiba responded.

"Like you and Suigetsu were able to drive that thing any better," Naruto pointed out.

"At least we didn't sink," Suigetsu laughed.

"You would sink too if you ate a devil fruit!" Naruto yelled.

"It's a molecular substance that gets ejected to the air by volcano eruptions. When it comes in contact with the water in the air ... sea clouds ands island clouds are created," Pajaya explained.

"Hey, if the island clouds are made out of the same substance as sea stones, wouldn't devil fruit powers be affected on the sea island too?" Hinata asked.

Naruto focus as he transform into Jinchuriki form.

"Nope, I can still transform," Naruto responded, "Which means you can too Gaara."

(**Reminder:** Back in 'Plan into Action' and 'Destination Rainbase' chapters Naruto was in a cage made out of sea stone and Naruto couldn't transform).

"_**Was it necessary to use my power for that?"**_ Kurama asked.

"Was it necessary to use the Nine-Tail's chakra to transform just to see if you can?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah. That curry we ate earlier may of helped us adjust to the air up here, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't waste any chakra," Yugito lectured them.

"Oh, right, sorry," Naruto apologized as he transform back into human form.

"You sinking could also be explain by the fact that even though molecular is different, clouds are still made out water particles," Haku stated.

"And your power works because you're able to stand on the clouds instead of in the clouds," Kakashi further explained.

"That's right. No matter if it's island cloud or sea clouds, they're still clouds, and clouds have water vapor in them," Pajaya explained.

"Oh," Naruto responded.

"What about that path we took to get here?" Juugo asked.

"Oh, the Milky road. Just like the chairs made out of cloud were originally the island cloud produce from the cloud cutting factory ... then after some density manipulations, these artificial cloud-products are made," Pajaya explained.

"Cool," Chopper and Naruto responded.

...

They arrived at a large cloud house.

"This is my home! Please come in," Paya said.

"Wow! The view is great!" Naruto responded.

"That's for sure," Sumaru agreed.

"I wish I brought something to take a picture with to show to Lee the next time I see him," Naruto responded, "Heck, I would of showed it to Ranmaru. I bet he never been on a sky island during his travels with Raiga."

"Considering the dangers we went through to get here, as well as what we were told, I would believe it," Choji responded.

"We have a dial that can do such things. If you want one, I'll give it to you as a gift," Pajaya offered.

"Really? Thank you!" Naruto responded.

"You don't even know what a dials are, and yet you want one of them?" Sasuke asked.

...Pajaya's House...

Choji was cooking everyone something to eat in the kitchen, using the ingredients he had.

Everyone else was in the Living Room as Pajaya showed them some dials.

The living room was a big room with a great view to a balcony.

Chopper Sasuke Juugo Kakashi Yugito and Hinata were relaxing on cloud-seats or sofas.

Gaara was sitting on the floor.

Everyone else was standing.

Chopper Sasuke Juugo Kakashi Yugito and Hinata were relaxing on cloud-seats or sofas.

Gaara was sitting on the floor.

Everyone else was standing.

The dials seem to be in different shape shells.

Right now Pajaya was showing Naruto a dial in a shape of a shell with a microphone attach.

"Naruto Uzumaki: The first Pirate Kage!" Naruto said into the dial.

"You're not Kage material yet," Sumaru stated.

"Hihi ... Now, please press that button on the shell top," Conis told Naruto.

Naruto pressed the button.

"'Naruto Uzumaki: The first Pirate Kage!' 'You're not Kage material yet' 'Hihi ... now please press that'," Naruto's Conis' and Sumaru's voices came out of the whole of the shell.

"Amazing!" Naruto responded.

"So it records sound," Sasuke stated.

"Is it a dial you were talking about?" Gaara asked.

"Yes," Conis explained, "That one is the tone dial," Conis replied, "It records sound and then broadcast it later. It's a special shell only in the white-white sea," Conis explained, "It's mainly used to record music."

"_Good thing Killer Bee isn't here. He would use it to record his rap," _Yugito thought.

"The sofa is so soft," Chopper relaxed in a cloud sofa.

Kiba and Akamaru decided to mess around with the Tone Dial

"So there are different types of dials?" Yugito asked.

"Yes. For example, the one on the waver is called a wind dial," Conis said taking it out,

Naruto took it this time.

"If you put it facing the wind for half an our it will be able to release half and an hour of wind," Conis explained.

"Really?" Naruto responded.

Naruto spin the hand holding the dial for a while and then face the dial at his face.

A gust of wind blew from the dial into his face.

"_This might work to my favor,"_ Naruto thought.

"The size of the storage is dependent on the size of the dial, but by placing it at the end of the ship, it can easily power the ship," Conis explained, "The waver itself has different forms."

"Man, I wish we have one," Naruto complained.

"You do," Yugito replied, "You salvage it from a ship."

"But we gave it to Misura," Naruto responded.

"He gave it back," Yugito told him.

"But it was broken," Haku responded.

"Not to mention 200 years old," Sasuke responded.

"Actually the if the dial still works, you should be able to make a waver," Conis explained.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled.

"But you can't navigate it," Sasuke responded.

"Sky Island's culture is one that coexist with the dial power. Other types of dials include the heat storing hot dial, the smell storing scent dial, image-recording video dial, etch," Conis explained.

"The video dial must be what your father said what Naruto can have," Sasuke responded.

"Alright guys! Dinner is finish!" Choji yelled.

Choji set out every plate of food there was.

"Looks tasty," Naruto drooled.

Kakashi was force to eat with everyone.

"Oh Naruto, I have the dial I told you, you can have," Pajaya told Naruto as he held out another dial, "It's a video dial. It can..."

"Your daughter already told us," Haku interupted.

"Thanks though," Naruto responded, "Hey, do dials work outside sky island too?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't see why not, considering most use sources found outside Skypiea as well," Pajaya explained.

"Great, show me how to use this after we eat," Naruto responded, "Man, I can't wait to show this thing to Ranmaru, Nagato, Vivi, Mizura, Hokito..."

"You made some allies I take it?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, surprisingly," Sasuke responded.

"Hey Naruto, have you guys seen Kakashi take off his mask?" Suigetsu asked.

"Come to think of it, I haven't," Naruto responded, "And the past two times we ate with him, he tricked us to look somewhere else."

"Maybe we can see it now," Kiba responded.

"Um guys, I don't see Sakura," Hinata stated.

"Isn't she on the sea?" Choji asked.

"I don't see her," Hinata responded.

"That's odd," Sasuke responded.

"F...father, will it be alright?" Conis asked.

"Ooh, Conis, my daughter, I have a bad feeling about this too..." Pajaya responded.

That got the crew's and Yugito's attention.

Kakashi use the time to eat quickly.

"What are you two talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"In Skypiea, there is one place ... where no one should ever enter. That place is very close to this island, with waver, one can reach there very fast..." Conis explained, "That place is considered the holy land. It's where the god lives ... upper yard."

...Sakura...

Sakura found an island with a forest of trees.

"...so ... so huge ... where is this?" Sakura responded, "There i real land here."

...Angle Beach...

"A god lives in a place no one should ever enters?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Originally, legend says that hundreds of years ago, a monsterous size beetle with 3 sets of wings lived there until the gods came and stop it," Pajaya explained, "Since then that island been known as the holy land."

"Monsterous beetle?" Haku asked.

"Sounds like the 7-Tails," Kakashi responded.

"In that case, the 'God' that stopped it might be someone that can use an ultimate sealing technique," Yugito responded.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"In the past, in order to stop a tailed beast, it was thought that someone created an ultimate sealing technique that can seal their power," Yugito responded, "As time generation passed the techniques spread. Even the 6 Kages knows them."

"Sealing technique..." Naruto said.

Then Naruto remembered the giant's legend of the 10-Tails.

"Haku..." Naruto responded.

"Yeah. It might be connected to the 10-tails legend," Haku agreed.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Remember back in Little Garden, when we split up into groups of four, and Vivi Carue Naruto and I left to explore it?" Haku asked.

"Yeah?" Kiba asked, "And some of us met those two giants, so what?"

"Well one of them, Dori, told us a story that been passed down from Giant to Giant for centuries," Naruto explained.

"According to Dori, There was a terrible monster with 10-tails that terrorize the Grand Line. Giants would gathered from around the world to fight the monster in order to kill it, but no matter what damage they cause, the monster would instantly heal an attack. It was thought that the 10-tails would destroy the world. until a man with a mystical powers faced it, and made the creature disappeared," Haku explained, "No one knows for sure what happened, but according to Dori, the man used it's power to create 9 new monsters, or he used it's power to create the moon."

"Incredible," Suigetsu responded.

"Kakashi," Yugito said.

"Yes, it sounds almost like the tail of the 6 path Sage," Kakashi responded.

"Who?" Naruto asked

"The 6 Paths Sage. He was thought to be first and only person ever to be able to use all the abilities in the world, and taught it to people," Yugito responded.

"Well I don't know about this Path Sage you're talking about, but I do know that the god on the holly land is the real deal," Pajaya told them.

"It also could be someone who ate a Devil Fruit," Gaara told them.

"Yeah, that's true," Naruto agreed, "In that case, I can beat him."

"We must not do anything to anger the god Eneru," Conis told them.


	116. Punishment by Judgement

**Punishment by Judgement**

Sakura reached the island and heard noises of a battle.

"I should return and tell this to the others," Sakura said as she rode off back to Skypiea.

...Angel Beach...

Most of the Shinobi Pirates were on the Go Merry as they were getting ready to find Sakura.

The only ones that weren't was Naruto Hinata and Gaara.

"Wow, this is like what that old lady had," Naruto said looking at the video dial, which just so happened to look like a camera.

"Are you done yet? The rest of the crew are waiting," Gaara asked.

"We need to look for Sakura," Hinata reminded Naruto.

"Yeah, I guess I can take some more pictures after we find Sakura," Naruto responded.

"I wish you good luck," Pajaya told them.

"Hey you! Suspicious looking people! Stop right there!" someone yelled.

They turned to see a group of men wearing white berets and uniforms.

"Who are those guys?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling," Gaara responded.

...

"Looks like we might have some problems," Suigetsu said.

"Naruto and authority doesn't mix too well," Sasuke stated.

"I'll intervene if Naruto picks a fight," Kakashi said.

...

The men approached them by crawling on the ground.

"Halt Squad!" the captain of the group ordered.

They got up and placed their hands behind their heads with only their index and pinky sticking up.

"Heso!" the men greeted Pajaya and Conis.

"Heso!" Conis greeted.

"Hey there, heso! Pajaya said.

"Do you guys have any idea what heso means?" Naruto asked.

"No clue," Gaara responded.

"I would think it's their kind of greeting," Hinata explained.

...

"Why were the crawling on the ground?" Kiba asked.

"Don't know," Haku responded,

"That's weird," Chopper said.

"This is why we need to get moving," Yugito responde, "We still haven't found any clues on the sound 6."

"Maybe those guys know," Juugo responded.

"Hey Naruto! When you get the chance, ask those guys about those henchmen of Orochimaru's that were suppose to got here before us!" Choji yelled.

...

Naruto's group heard them.

"You! You are those citizens of the blue sea, who illegally entered Skypiea!" the captain yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"There is no point denying. We already recieved this from the watcher of Heaven's Gate," the captain said taking out a photo of the crew. "This is a picture taken with video dial!"

...

"This must be about us not paying the 1 billion extol fee," Juugo said.

"But the old lady said we can pass," Kiba responded.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

...

"Please stop arguing and just admit it," the captain told them.

"We're not arguing," Naruto stated.

"What's the consequences for trespassing?" Gaara asked.

"The situation is not serious enough to cause a panic. In Heaven's Judgement, Illegally Trespassing ... is only a class 11 crime. After the punishment you will immediately become regular tourist," the captain said.

"So we're not going to be arrested or anything?" Naruto asked.

"What's the punishment?" Hinata asked.

"It's very simple. Just pay a fine that is 10 times the entry fee!" the captain said.

"That means we pay 150 billion extols," Gaara said, "How much is that in berries?"

"Beri ,,, that's the dollar value of the blue sea, am I correct?" the captain asked.

"Yes," Gaara replied.

"Well there's 10,000 extols in a beri," the captain explained.

...

"That means before we could of just paid 1,500,000,000 berries," Yugito said.

"But now we have to pay 15 million beries," Kakashi stated.

"We don't have that much money!" Sasuke responded.

"Well if we knew this from the beginning, Yugito and I would be able to pay it off for everyone," Kakashi said.

"Are you serious?" Kiba asked.

"Sakura isn't going to like this," Juugo responded.

"Hey, if 10,000 extols were in a beri, then the whistle we were given would've just cost 500 berries," Suigetsu pointed out.

"I guess that was a fair price for a whistle," Chopper said.

...

"What would happened if we can't pay the fee?" Naruto asked.

"You will be force to leave Skypiea or else be arrested," the captain responded.

"Naruto, we can't leave this island," Gaara said.

"But we can't be arrested," Naruto responded.

"Is there a way to pay 10 times the fee of just 2 people?" Hinata asked, "Kakashi and Yugito are searching for 6 people that might be here."

"Hmm, let me think about this," the captain said.

"Naruto! Don't resist!" someone yelled.

They turned to see Sakura heading their way.

"It's Sakura," Gaara responded.

"Why does she think I'll resist against these guys?" Naruto asked.

"Because you and authority don't mix well," Juugo yelled.

"Good point," Naruto responded.

"Hey Sakura, can we afford 15 million berries?" Suigetsu asked, "We need it to pay a fine!"

"What did you say?!" Sakura yelled as she purposely slammed the waver into the captain.

"Nice one Sakura," Naruto laughed.

"Ah! It's over! Because of their illogically high fine, I lost it ..." Sakura realized what just happened.

"Funny thing is, Kakashi and Yugito said they could of paid the original price to get here if we knew how much a 15 billion extols was in berries!" Naruto laughed, "Before it would only cost us 1,500,000 beries."

"Now we're told that!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura thanked Pajaya and headed toward the ship.

"Hold it!" the captain yelled, "...There is no escape! Not only were you impolite to us, but her action was hindering our duty. It's a class 5 crime! With the power invested in me by God-Eneru, I sentence you to drifting cloud!"

"Drifting cloud ... th...this can't be!" Conis responded.

"What is Drifting Cloud?" Naruto asked.

"It means you'll be put on a little piece of Island Cloud so you will be drift in the sky until you die. It's a death penalty," Conis explained.

...

"That must of what happened to that ship," Sumaru responded, "And why it was empty."

...

"Sorry, no can do. I'm trying to become the first Pirate Kage, and I can't do that by staying up here until I die," Naruto told them.

"I don't think that's our decision Naruto," Gaara responded.

"Get them!" the captain yelled.

The men took out bows and an arrow with sharp cone on the end and took aim to fire.

...

"They're going to fire at us," Suigetsu said.

"Looks like not fighting is no longer a choice," Kakashi responded.

"Remember guys! Conserve your chakra!" Yugito told them.

"Don't encourage them!" Sakura yelled.

...

"You hear that Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"No problem for me," Gaara said.

"Run! You guys can't beat them!" Conis yelled.

"Don't say that, miss. You sound like you're helping the criminals," the captain threatened, "Fire the Arrow of cloud!"

The archer team fired their arrows.

The arrows left a stream of clouds.

Gaara summoned his sand and used it to block the attack.

It didn't help that the rest of the men rode on the clouds.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"There are multiple of them," Hinata responded.

"Alright then," Naruto responded as he made the hand sign.

Wind with great amounts of pressure surrounded Naruto.

"Wind Technique: Typhoon Blast!" Naruto yelled as a blast of wind fired around him with enough strength that it knocked the men off their feet.

...

"We just told him to conserve chakra, and he summons enough wind to knock everyone out in one hit," Yugito said.

"For Naruto, knocking the enemy down with one hit is conserving chakra," Sasuke stated.

"That's for sure," Haku responded.

...

Naruto grinned when the clouds disappeared.

Pajaya and Conis were surprise by Naruto's victory.

"You fools," someone said.

Naruto turned to see the captain was still standing.

"Looks like my typhoon blast wasn't enough," Naruto said.

"It would have been fine if you had done as I said... we, the white berets, are the nicest law enforcers in god land. They, on other hand, won't be so forgiving," the captain told them.

"They?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing good," Gaara responded.

"With this all of you from the Blue sea are 2nd class criminals. No matter how you cry or scream... the priest of upper-yard will personally judge you! Heso!" the captain yelled.


	117. Rescue or Die Trying

**Rescue or Die Trying**

Now everyone was on the Go Merry.

"We were tricked! We asked that old lady how much the fee would be in beries," Sakura said, "She could of told us how much it would cost."

"Not to mention, we could of paid for the whistle too," Suigetsu responded, "500 beries is cheap to us."

"Would you stop talking about the whistle!" Yugito told him.

"I can't believe it. We haven't been here for one day, and we're criminals again," Sakura complained.

"Technically, we were still criminals when we got here," Suigetsu said.

"You know what I mean!" Sakura yelled.

"At least this time its not my fault," Naruto laughed.

"This is no time to joke around!" Sakura yelled at him.

"If we're 2nd class criminal, I wonder what type of criminals are those henchmen of Orochimaru's," Suigetsu joked.

"Good point, there's no way Orochimaru's henchmen could be here doing whatever they're doing without causing issues," Kakashi responded, "They might be 2nd class, or maybe even 1st class criminals."

"I wonder what happens to 1st class criminals," Haku said.

"Well, the captain said we'll face the priest, so maybe first class criminals deals with this Eneru person," Naruto joked.

"I told you to stop joking around," Sakura yelled.

"Right now we should plan our next step," Kakashi said, "I don't know if it's possible, but we should have a group investigate on what happened to those henchmen."

"Not to mention to protect the ship incase more attacks," Yugito said.

"I'll do the investigate," Kakashi said, "Yugito, you can protect the ship."

"Right," Yugito agreed, "What about the crew?"

"Well since Akamaru normally goes with Kiba, we should draw straws," Suigetsu suggested.

"That might work," Haku said.

...

Kakashi took 12 straws.

"Okay, 6 of these are long, 6 are short. Those that get the long straws help me with the investigation. Those with the short straws helps protect the ship," Kakashi told them.

Everyone drew a straw and compared it with each other's

"Well?" Kakashi asked

"Looks like I'm investigating," Choji replied.

"Protecting the ship," Chopper replied.

"Protect the ship," Gaara replied.

"Protect the ship," Haku replied.

"Investigating," Hinata replied.

"Protect the ship," Juugo replied.

"We're investigating Akamaru," Kiba replied.

"Yes! Investigation!" Naruto replied.

"Protect the ship," Sakura replied.

"Protect the ship," Sasuke replied.

"Investigating," Suigetsu replied.

"And I'm investigating," Sumaru replied.

"Okay, it's official then," Kakashi said.

...

The captain of the white berets were watching.

"Those guys are idiots are like immovable mountains. They wait in the Holy Land to judge those fools who defy them," the captain said, "You will be guided to ... the forbidden Holy Land, Upper-Yard."

...Ivestigation Group...

Those in swim trunks swimsuites and bikinis changed to their usual clothes before heading their ways.

Pajaya offered Kakashi's group back to his house to give them info they need.

"Okay, what can you tell us about those that arrived here earlier?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, they did cause trouble, and were given the same crime as you, but I doubt they have lived," Pajaya said.

"You don't know Orochimaru. He only accepts the most killed and talented people join him," Kakashi said. "Chances are he send his best out here for some reason."

"This is getting ridiculous," Sumaru responded.

"Boring," Suigetsu complained.

"There must be something to do," Naruto responded.

"Box lunches are ready," Choji told them.

"At least one of us has something to do," Kiba responded as Akamaru whimpered.

"Um guys, something is going on our ship," Hinata told everyone.

They look out to see their ship was being carried away by a huge lobster.

Everyone was hanging on, not willing to leave the ship due to huge sharks following them.

"That's the speed lobster carrying them," Pajaya told them.

"They must be going to that island we were told about," Sumaru said.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Gaara is with them," Naruto stated.

"His sand is limited here," Choji reminded him.

"Oh, yeah," Naruto responded.

"Change of plan guys, we're going to save our comrades," Kakashi told everyone.

"Where are they going?" Hinata asked.

"They're being sent to be god's sacrifice," Pajaya said, "They're going to the northeast portion of Upper Yard. To the sacrificial altar."

"Sacrifice!" Naruto Suigetsu and Kiba responded.

"This is bad," Hinata responded.

"Oh don't worry, in Judgement, there are only two types of punishments far criminals. One is the sacrifice, and the other is trial. What sacrifice really is, is that your friends will be actually hostages," Pajaya explained, "If you had a map you can find it."

"That doesn't help our situation," Choji said.

"I have the map," Kakashi said.

Kakashi took out the map of Skypiea.

"Sakura gave it to me before we went our separate ways," Kakashi explained.

"This map is very old ... but it looks correct," Pajaya said as he showed them around the map, "Only way to get to the alter, you'll need a dial boat to cross the milky road."

Pajaya explained about the different paths for the god.

"So that's the trial," Choji responded.

"No problem," Naruto responded.

"Big problem. we don't have a dial boat," Kiba told them.

"I can lend you mine," Conis told them.

"Good," Kakashi responded.

...

Conis escarted everyone to the docks.

Along the way there, Naruto took pictures of everything he can take pictures of.

She showed them to a crow shape small dial boat.

"How that suppose to carry 7 people and a dog?" Sumaru asked.

"Akamaru can ride on my jacket," Kiba reminded him.

"Even if he does, I don't know how well it's going to travel with 7 people," Choji said.

"One question, how come you've been shaking since you left your home Conis?" Kakashi asked Conis, who was shaking.

"Is...it that obvious...?" Conis asked.

"Yeah, even I noticed," Naruto responded.

"Not to mention everyone been avoiding us but you," Suigetsu said.

"We could have come here ourselves if you were scared," Naruto said.

"I...it's not like that..." Conis said.

The towns people urge her to keep quiet.

"I'm sorry! I was the one who called for the super speedy shrimp!" Conis cried, "After discovering a criminal, if we don't take them to the judgment ground, we will get killed!"

"You did this because you have no choice?" Naruto asked, "But if you told us, wouldn't you be attack?"

Suddenly the sky lit up above Naruto and Conis.

"Naruto! Get out of there!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto transform into Jinchuriki form.

Naruto grabbed Conis and moved

Suddenly lightning fired down on them.

Naruto quickly made some hand signs.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled.

"Don't worry, these two are safe!" someone yelled.

They turned to see Gan Fall on his bird-horse friend carrying Naruto and Conis.

"Clever," Kakashi said, "He must of used a lot of the Nine-Tail's chakra to survive that attack."

"What are you talking about?" Suigetsu asked.

"Naruto used the vortex shield at the last minute," Kakashi replied.

"Of course, wind is stronger than lightning," Sumaru responded.

Naruto let go and landed with his crew.

"Thanks Gan Fall!" Naruto yelled, "Protect Conis and her father for us, okay?"

"No problem. See you in another time!" Ganfall yelled as bird flew off.

Everyone got onto the dial boat and manage to squeze in as they set off.


	118. Trial By Balls

**Trial By Balls**

The dial boat was going very very slow.

Kakashi was driving the boat.

"I'm bored," Naruto complained.

"This would be a good time for you to work on your wind techniques," Kakashi told him.

"Um, the only wind technique I have to master is the wind clone, and this isn't exactly the place," Naruto responded.

"I agree with Naruto," Sumaru responded.

"I mean to make the ones you know stronger without wasting chakra," Kakashi said.

"And how am I suppose to do that?" Naruto responded.

"Don't you know about the nature of wind?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, Killer Bee told me about it. It can be use to sharpen and create air preasure," Naruto responded.

"But have you really understand the nature of wind," Kakashi said.

"What are you talkinag about?" Kiba asked.

"The strength of wind can be increased if you can understand it." Kakashi said, "A true wind user doesn't use a lot of chakra to use it, but rather knows away to control it."

"That's why A-Class wind users can control wind through an object," Hinata responded.

"Exactly," Kakashi said.

"Then how do I become a powerful wind user?" Naruto asked.

"By meditating," Kakashi said.

"Okay," Naruto responded.

Naruto took a meditating stance.

"Clear your mind of all thoughts," Kakashi told Naruto.

"I'll try," Naruto responded.

"Don't try, just do," Kakashi told him.

Naruto focus and clear out his head.

"Now feel air moving from where you sit," Kakashi told Naruto, "Even when the ship isn't moving, the air is always moving."

Naruto focused on feeling on the wind.

"Naruto, don't focus, just feel," Kakashi told him, "Relax."

Naruto relaxed and clear his thoughts.

Naruto felt a breeze moving, not only from the front of him, but all around him.

"I feel it, I feel the air moving from everywhere," Naruto responded.

"Hey, isn't that the same way to becoming a sage?" Suigetsu asked.

"Seriously?!" Naruto responded breaking his concentration.

Kakashi sighed.

"It's similar, but there's a difference," Kakashi told them, "When mastering sage power, you must be able to stand still. But to master wind's nature, you don't need to stand still, just need to let wind be your guide."

"I see," Sumaru responded.

"Wind is more complicated than I thought," Choji responded.

"Wind has no controller, to be a wind user, you must let wind be your guide," Kakashi explained.

"So how will this help us against the priest?" Kiba asked as Akamaru whimpered.

"Well, one of them can fire lightning, so for Naruto to beat lightning with the techniques he has, he needs to make his wind techniques naturally strong," Kakashi explained.

...

They reached the forest.

"The forest is huge," Kiba responded.

"Bigger than I thought," Sumaru responded.

"There are sure a lot of statues," Naruto said.

"And wrecked ships," Kiba responded.

"It looks as if some of them were cut through," Hinata said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Choji told them

Suddenly a swinging ax came down at them.

"That's coming right at us!" Suigetsu yelled.

"Wind Technique: Vortex Shield!" Naruto yelled as he made some hand signs.

A vortex surrounded them.

The ax hit the barrier and repel off.

"That was close," Suigetsu sighed in relief.

"There's more coming," Kakashi said.

"What?" everyone responded.

Sure enough more came swinging down.

"How do we get out of this?" Kiba asked as Akamaru whimpered.

"It's simple," Kakashi said.

Kakashi moved up his headband and opened his Sharingan eye.

"Oh yeah! The Sharingan!" Naruto yelled.

"Okay everone! Paddle on my command!" Kakashi ordered.

"Yes sir!" everyone agreed.

They took out paddles and were able to dodge each scythe.

Suddenly a huge snake like creature came at them.

"Expand-Expand Fist!" Choji yelled.

Choji's fist expanded and punched the snake out of the way.

"There are 4 tunnels right in front of us!" Hinata yelled.

Sure enough there were tunnels, each marked either: Trial of Swamp, Trial of Iron, Trial of String, and Trial of Balls.

"Looks like our enemies wants to test us," Kakashi said, "Well Captain, which one we should take."

"I say we go through the Trial of Balls!" Naruto yelled.

"We should plan this carefully, just because they don't sound dangerous, doesn't mean they aren't Sumaru responded.

"We don't have Gaara's defense," Kiba said.

"But Naruto and I have defensive moves," Hinata responded.

"And I can try to fuse myself with the milky road if needed," Suigetsu explained.

"We might as well take the trial of balls," Choji told them.

"Yes!" Naruto agreed.

"Okay," Kakashi responded.

Kakashi turned toward the Trial of Balls Tunnel.

...Go Merry...

The Go Merry was on the alter as huge sky shark attack.

"Lightning Technique: Lightning Strike!" Yugito yelled.

Lightning fired down and hit the sea shark.

"I think that's the last of the Sky Sharks," Yugito told everyone.

"Looks like we can't swim to shore either," Sasuke responded.

"Oh man," Sakura responded.

"Hey, where's Gaara?" Haku asked.

They look to see that Gaara was gone.

"Maybe he was eaten by a Sky Shark," Juugo said.

"What?" Chopper yelled.

"I doubt it," Yugito said.

"Why don't you use the vines?" someone asked.

They turned to see Gaara was on the land.

"How did you get over there?" Sakura asked.

"I teleported myself," Gaara explained, "You can use the vines though."

"That's great but we still need someone to repair our ship," Sakura said.

"We can use this point as the gathering point," Sasuke said.

"Okay, so who should stay here?" Haku asked.

"I will," Sakura and Chopper said.

"I'm surprise Sakura. Considering how old this alter is alone, I would thought you would search for any gold laying around," Haku told Sakura.

"Sorry Chopper, but you're on your own," Sakura told Chopper.

"What?" Chopper responded.

Everyone but Chopper took a vine and swing toward the forest.

"Protect the ship Chopper! And also fix it when you get the chance," Sakura yelled.

"Why me?" Chopper cried.

Everyone split up into groups of two.

Haku and Sakura were one group.

Juugo and Sasuke were another group.

Yugito and Gaara were a third group.

"Everyone is traveling together but me," Chopper cried, "I'm in the most danger now."

...Naruto's Group...

The Dial boat was going through the tunnel.

"Hey, am I the only one getting this feeling something bad is about to happen?" Suigetsu asked.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and gasped.

"What is it Hinata?" Kakashi asked.

"There's a huge waterfall up ahead!" Hinata yelled.

"What?!" Everyone responded.

The current picked up as they went through the exit of the tunnel and through the waterfall.

"Aaah!" everyone yelled as they fell off the river below.

"Everyone okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

"We're fine," Choji responded.

"Um, where's Suigetsu?" Kiba asked.

They turn to see Suigetsu's seat was empty.

Suddenly a hand stretch out from the milky way and grabbed the boat.

Suigetsu came back onto the boat as he reformed at the same time.

"Good thing I turned into water, or those sky fish would of ate me for lunch," Suigetsu said.

"So Suigetsu's Power works here too," Naruto responded, "That will come in handy."

"Um guys, we have a situation," Sumaru told them.

They look to see the area surrounded by balls.

"So many balls," Naruto responded.

"Be careful guys, these balls could be a trap," Kakashi warned them.

"It doesn't look dangerous," Naruto said taking an orb.

"Yeah, I bet I can pop it," Suigetsu said unsheathing his Katana.

"Suigetsu don't!" Hinata yelled.

Suigetsu popped the ball and a snake came bursting out.

Sumaru summoned his chakra and used it to grab the snake and threw it far.

"That one was close," Sumaru responded.

"Another one is coming our way," Hinata responded as Akamaru barked.

"I got it!" Kiba responded going for a punch.

"Hold it Kiba!" Kakashi told him.

Kiba punch the ball and it exploded on everyone.

"What the heck?" Suigetsu yelled, "This keeps happening!"

"Welcome to my trial of balls!" someone yelled.

They turned to see a woman whose body is shape of a ball.

"My name is Satori of the forest, priest of Skypiea!" the woman yelled.

"So these balls are yours," Kakashi said.

Satori started dancing around like an idiot.

"Why is she dancing around?" Choji asked.

"Hey! Where's our friends?" Naruto asked.

"You mean the sacrifices? I don't know. They'll probably die if they left there, but if they escape, they'll still die," Satori explained.

"That isn't ensuring," Suigetsu responded.

"You should worry about yourselves! After all, if you can't beat me, you can't move forward," Satori responded.

"I'll take him down," Naruto said, "Sumaru, fly me as close to him as you can!"

"What?" Kakashi responded.

Sumaru summoned his chakra.

Sumaru's charka formed wings.

Sumaru grabbed Naruto and flew him toward Satori.

"An attack from the air," Satori said.

Sumaru let go of Naruto as Naruto came down at Satori.

Satori dodge Naruto's attack and aim her hand at Naruto.

Sarutobi actually punched Naruto into the ground bellow.

"Impossible!" Kakashi responded.

"That's it, come on Akamaru!" Kiba yelled.

Kiba and Akamaru jumped at Satori.

"Man beast Clone!" Kiba yelled.

Akamaru transform into Kiba.

"Fang over Fang!" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru formed two twisters of chakras.

Satori dodge them with ease.

Kiba and Akamaru hit a tree and stop their attacks.

Satori punched both of them away.

"That's it!" Suigetsu responded.

"Hold it!" Kakashi told Suigetsu.

Satori already moved in and punched Suigetsu and Choji off the boat.

"Choji! Suigetsu!" Naruto yelled.

"Now for you," Satori said going for Kakashi and Hinata.

"Byakugan!" Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"That won't help," Satori said going for a punch.

However Hinata dodge it and struck Satori in the chest with so much power that she send Satori flying.

"How is that possible?" Satori asked.

"Kakashi?" Hinata asked.

"I'll keep the dial boat in range," Kakashi said uncovering his sharingan, "Just be careful."

"Right!" Hinata responded.

...

Suigetsu helped Choji back to land.

"She was able to counter even my power," Suigetsu complained.

...

"How did Hinata hit her?" Kiba asked.

"Guys! This priest can use Haki!" Hinata yelled.

"What?" Suigetsu asked.

"That must be how Hinata able to attack," Satori responded, "I heard that those with the Byakugan and Sharingan can counter predict a haki user."

"And Hinata was trained to use her haki counter attack," Naruto responded.

Hinata climb on a tree and ran toward Satori.

Satori kicked some orbs at everyone.

The crew tried to dodge as best as they could.

"You may of been able to attack me once, but this is where the trial of Balls begin," Satori said.

Suddenly orbs formed a dragon.

"The end is near!" Satori yelled.

The orb dragon attack Hinata first.

Naruto transform into Jinchuriki form and jumped toward Hinata.

Hinata climb onto Naruto's back before he ran away from the dragon.

The dragon moved toward Choji.

Choji dodge as best as he could.

Suigetsu noticed something and jumped.

Suigetsu pulled out his Katana and cut the rope.

The orb dragon collapsed on the ground.

"I thought it was odd that there was a rope," Suigetsu responded.

Hinata used the moment to strike Satori multiple times.

"Not good!" Satori said as she used an orb to fly in the air.

"Got you," Kakashi said.

Suddenly a Kakashi clone appeared behind Satori and grabbed her.

"What the," Satori responded.

"Lightning Technique: Lightning Bolt!" Kakashi yelled.

A huge bolt of lightning fired down and hit Satori.

Satori hit the ground.

"Whoa," Naruto responded.

"Using a clone grab the priest and attack," Sumaru responded.

"Impressive," Choji responded.

"Everyone! Get on!" Kakashi ordered.

"Right!" everyone agreed.

They climb onto the boat as best as they could.

As soon as they got on board they headed off to the alter.


	119. Trial by String

**Trial by String**

Chopper was at the ship looking at the whistle.

He was told not to use the whistle in case they were attack.

Chopper decided to tie the string holding the whistle around his neck.

"Good thing I still have this. If something happens, the sky knight will save me," Chopper said.

Just then a knight like man, on a large bird, landed on the ship.

"What? You're the only sacrifice to kill?" the man asked.

Chopper took the whistle and blew it.

The man started using some strange fire power to attack the ship while fighting Chopper.

"Stop! I beg you!" Chopper begged as he transform into Human form to put out the flames, "I was asked to protect the ship!"

"It's either the ship or your life," the man said.

"I don't want to die, but I don't want this ship to go down," Chopper explained.

"You're an odd one," the man name Shura said, "Then why are you so weak?"

Shura used his javolen to attack.

Chopper dodge it, but Shura hit the ship

The ship started burning.

"No!" Chopper yelled as he tried to put out the flames.

When he was done, Chopper turn around to punch Shura.

However Shura was already an the next floor of the deck.

"You want to live without any sacrifice?" Shura asked.

"_How can he do that ...! It's like he can predict my movements,"_ Chopper thought.

"If someone wants to survive ... then someone else must die ... this is reality," Shura told Chopper, "You already know that this is the altar of sacrifice, right?"

"Yes," Chopper replied.

"Right now your other friends are risking their lives to come here ... on this island, each of the four priest control a territory. When the target enters one of the territories, no one other than the correct sponding priest may attack. That's the rule," Shura explained, "However the altar isn't in any of the territories, so it's free space for any of us to kill."

"So wait, if Naruto comes here and save us, we can all escape?" Chopper asked.

"Yes, but only if you can escape from this free area," Shura replied.

"Wait, there were 5 people that came here before us," Chopper said, "Did they escape? Where's their ship?"

"There were 5 people that came before you, but we're not sure what happened to them," Shura said, "They destroyed their own boat and left the area."

"Are you serious?" Chopper asked.

"It wouldn't matter, because rules can change undersituations," Shura replied.

"What do you mean?" Chopper asked.

"For example, 5 of the sacrifices use vines to enter the forest," Shura explained.

Chopper remember Gaara mentioning using vines and wasn't too happy.

"For the crime of running away, someone must pay for it with their lives as a sacrifice. This is the way of the world, when they come back, they will also be punished ... so they can realize their mistakes," Shura continued, "And you must give your life to god!"

Shura jumped down to attack Chopper.

Chopper took the direct hit and started burning.

Suddenly Gan Fall came down, riding on Pierre.

Shura turned around and blocked Gan Fall's Javelin.

"Thank you for waiting," Ganfall thanked Chopper.

"Sky Knight!" Chopper cried.

Shura pushed Gan Fall back and jumped on his bird.

"If it isn't Gan Fall," Shura greeted.

"A strong opponent. He is well train," Gan Fall told Pierre, "We must fight harder, Pierre."

"An old man like you is useless! Let's just play with him Fuza," Shura told his bird.

"Yell all you like!" Gan Fall yelled.

"This island doesn't need two gods!" Shura yelled.

They collided at each other.

Gan Fall manage to out maneuver Shura by jumping off Pierre and hit Shura.

Chopper (who had transform into hybrid form) watch with amazement.

Fuza saved Shura and grabbed his Javelin.

"Time for the Trial of String!" Shura yelled.

Gan Fall came to attack again.

Shura blocked each attack.

They clash a few times before Shura was able to hit Gan Fall.

"Behold the amazing trial of string," Shura said.

Gan Fall's Body burst in flames as he fell onto the Go Merry.

"I have to treat them!" Chopper panicked.

"Choh!" Someone yelled.

Chopper turned to see it was South Birds.

"South Birds?" Chopper asked.

* * *

**A/N:** I stopped it there for a good reason. Next Chapter will be the realization as well as a little surprise.

So you know, the updates was slow because I was taking a break from this story to write a cannon of One Piece 'Haki Powered Gum-Gum Monkey D. Luffy'


	120. Sound 5

**Sound 5**

Sasuke and Juugo were walking down a path.

"Someone is following us," Juugo said.

"Friend or enemy?" Sasuke asked.

"Undetermined," Juugo responded.

"Then let's not mess around here," Sasuke said.

...

Kimimaro was exploring the area when he saw Juugo with Sasuke.

"You're here as well," Kimimaro said, "Maybe we can use this to our advantage."

...

Gaara were looking around when they found camp sight.

"Someone been here," Yugito said.

"It doesn't look that old," Gaara responded, "You think it could be one of the priest or one of Orochimaru's men?"

"Hard to say," Yugito replied, "We better look around."

"Right," Gaara responded.

They headed off to keep searching.

...

Sasuke and Juugo continued walking before finally stopping.

"We know you're following us!" Sasuke yelled, "Come on out or else!"

Kimimaro came out with his usual behavior.

"Kimimaro," Juugo responded.

"Hello Juugo," Kimimaro responded, "I'm not surprise you found me so soon."

"Are you here to fight us?" Sasuke asked.

"No, actually, I'm here to negotiate," Kimimaro responded, "After all, we are currently out here for the same reason."

Sasuke clutch his Katana.

"Calm down First Mate: Sasuke," Kimimaro responded.

"How do you know his name?" Juugo asked.

"You didn't think Orochimaru and I were the only ones in Alabasta, did you?" Kimimaro asked, "We been spying on you for some time. That's how I know you're like a back up look out Juugo, and Sasuke is First Mate. Along with you there's the captain: Naruto, the Navigator: Sakura, the sharp shooter: Haku, the crew's tracker: Kiba, Kiba's dog: Akamaru, the swordsman: Suigetsu, the chef: Choji, the look out: Hinata, the ship doctor: Chopper, the ship protector: Gaara, and there's a possibility you have recruited few others after leaving Alabasta."

"Why should we trust you?" Sasuke said.

"Like I said, we're in the same situation. We can't leave this island without running into the priest here, and what's more dangerous, the man that claims to be the god of this land," Kimimaro explained, "We should work together temporarily until we get off this island."

"I don't know," Sasuke responded.

"Kimimaro, you should know we're working with two Ninja Core members," Juugo said.

"I figured as much, but I doubt even they will go against us," Kimimaro said, "Especially since this island is here."

"Island?" Juugo asked.

"Didn't you noticed," Kimimaro said pointing up in the trees.

Sasuke and Juugo look up.

...

Sakura and Haku were facing a familiar site.

There was a castle like building that was cut in half, just like Cricket's, except it was cut on the opposite side from Crickets.

"This can't be possible," Sakura responded.

"It is, look!" Haku said.

Sakura turned to see there were a flock of South Birds.

"This island must of been the part that disappeared," Haku said.

"That's impossible!" Sakura yelled.

"Geeze! Can't you be any stupider?" someone asked.

They turned to see a big and a woman with red hair.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"My name is Tayuya," Tayuya replied, "We're of the sound 5."

"Sound 5!" Haku responded taking out a sinbol.

"Relax, we're not here to fight," Tayuya said, "Although, we will have to go back to your ship to deal with negotiations."

"Negotiation?" Sakura and Haku asked.

...

Chopper was treating Gan Fall.

"At least he's not to injured," someone said.

"Yeah, I know," Chopper agreed.

Chopper then realize that something was wrong.

He turned to see a big man.

"Waah!" Chopper screamed.

...

Gaara and Yugito had encounter the man that seem to have a lump in the back of his neck.

"You're of the sound 5!" Yugito said.

"That's right, but don't worry, I'm not here to fight," Sakon said, "As we speak our leader is negotiating with Sasuke and Juugo."

"I don't believe you!" Gaara said.

"Believe me or not, either way, you're facing trouble," Sakon said.

"Sakon! Tayuya! Meet at the alter and bring the crew!" a voice said from a snail phone from Sakon's pocket.

"What does that mean?" Yugito asked.

"If you want answer, you better come with me," Sakon said.

Sakon disappeared.

"Should we follow?" Gaara asked.

"If he's going to the ship, we should too and try to outrun him," Yugito said.

Gaara nodded.

...

Kimimaro Sasuke and Juugo were heading to the ship.

"We're not going to agree with your negotiation without the crew's consent," Sasuke stated.

"Fair enough," Kimimaro said.

...Dial Boat...

A man with 6 arms jumped onto the Dial boat.

This caught everyone on the boat off guard.

"Wow, this is slow. I seen boats faster than this," the man said.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"My name is Kidomaru, and I'm here to help you guys get back to your ship," Kidomaru said.

"Why should we believe you?" Sumaru asked.

"Um, because even we're out matched, and you guys are the only idiots coming," Kidomaru said.

Kakashi seemed suspicious.

"We should let him help us," Naruto said.

"What?" everyone responded.

"But Naruto, he could be of the sound 5," Choji reminded him.

"Even if I was, I wouldn't be asking for some random pirate's help unless needed," Kidomaru said.

"He has a point," Suigetsu responded.

"Fine," Kakashi said, "But if you are a threat, we will deal with you."

"I like to see you try," Kidomaru replied.

"Do you know how to get to the alter?" Naruto asked.

"As matter of fact, I do," Kidomaru said, "I left a trail back."

They look to see there were spiderwebs connecting Kidomaru back somewhere.

"How did you do that?" Kiba asked as Akamaru barked.

"I ate a devil fruit known as the Hive-Hive Fruit: Model Spider," Kidomaru replied, "With it I can summon and control spiders."

"Creepy," Hinata responded.

"Cool!" Naruto responded.

...

Meanwhile a group of Skypian people were fighting the priest.

...

The Dial Boat was sailing slowly through a field.

Suddenly a man with tatoos came out of nowhere.

The man seem to noticed them as he landed on the ground and fired a ball at them.

"Wind Technique: Vortex Shield!" Naruto yelled as he made the hand signs.

A vortex of wind surrounded the boat.

The ball hit the vortex and exploded.

"Huh, a nature user," the man said.

When the smoke cleared they were okay.

"Hey! It's that masked raider from the white sea!" Suigetsu responded.

"So he was a priest," Kiba responded.

"No duh," Kidomaru responded.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Sumaru asked.

"Do you want to fight?" Naruto asked.

"So, you're the ones from the Blue Sea that caused racket in Skypiea," the man explained, "If you don't want to die, go back to the Blue Sea and don't try anything else weird on this island. Otherwise, I'll treat you like Eneru and eliminate you too."

"What did you say?" Kiba asked.

"Ignore him for now," Kakashi said.

"So raiders are enemies of the god," Choji said, "That's odd."

The man jumped off with some group that was with him.

"They must be allies," Hinata said.

"Or our enemies," Kiba said.

"Let's just move on," Kidomaru said.

"Hey look! There's a sunset!" Naruto yelled.

"How can there be a sunset in the clouds?" Sumaru asked.

"Nothing about this island surprises me anymore," Choji replied.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait. Between finishing school and everything else, I been busy. Plus I been working on 'Haki Powered Gum-Gum Monkey D. Luffy'.

So you know after the semester is over I'm going to Greece and Italy on a class trip May 15th-24th, and I won't be able to bring my laptop. So there won't be any updates until I get back.

Since I'm getting close to the Water 7 arch in One Piece that comes with the CP9 battle, if you have any suggestion for bounties for Sakura Kiba Akamaru Suigetsu Choji Sumaru and any other character that joins the Shinobi Pirates as well as new bounties for Sasuke Hinata Haku Juugo Gaara and even Naruto between this chapter to the end of Water 7 arch with the bounties, you can tell me. I have plans for bounties, but I'm willing to listen for new bounty advice. You can even tell me if you think Chopper should have more or less than 50 berry bounty.


	121. Temporary Alliance

**Temporary Alliance**

Sakura Haku Sasuke Juugo Yugito and Gaara arrived at the alter with 3 of their 'guest'.

"Okay, what's going on?!" Yugito demanded.

"Chopper! Where are you?" Sakura yelled.

"First we get carried off, now the Sound 5 is asking for an alliance with us," Sasuke said.

"Until we get off Skypiea," Kimimaro stated.

"Chopper!" Sakura shouted.

"Hey fatty! You better of not ate that reindeer!" Tayuya yelled.

"Fatty?" Haku asked.

"Don't call me fat!" a voice yelled.

They look to see that fat man on the ship.

"And the reindeer is fine! He's just hiding from me!" the man said.

"Sounds like Chopper," Haku said.

"Hey! One of you come up here! That Gan Fall guy is here and injured," the man yelled.

"You didn't kill him, did you Jirobo?" Sakon asked.

"Please, that guy was injured when I got here," Jirobo said.

"Kidomaru should be coming back with the rest of your crew," Kimimaro said .

"Wait a second! We still don't know if we should trust you!" Yugito said.

"I agree," Gaara said, "After all, you help kill my father."

"The way I saw it, you were out for him before we were," Kimimaro stated.

"That's the old me," Gaara responded.

"I'll go up there and try to cheer Chopper up," Juugo said.

"Hey! There's the Going Merry!" someone yelled.

They turned to the Dial boat with the rest of the crew plus Kidomaru on it.

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled.

"At least they're okay," Kakashi said.

"About time you guys showed up!" Tayuya yelled, "What took you so long Kidomaru?!"

"It's not my fault these guys picked the slowest dial boat to use!" Kidomaru responded.

"We didn't have much of a choice," Choji responded.

"At least they're full spirit," Sakura said.

...

Everyone gathered on the ship for negotiations.

Chopper manage to calm down once he saw his friends.

Now Naruto Kakashi and Yugito were talking to Kimimaro about his plan in the Galley.

"So you want to make an alliance," Kakashi asked Kimimaro.

"Yes," Kimimaro replied.

"I don't trust you," Yugito said.

"You don't have to trust us, just work with us until we get off this island," Kimimaro stated.

"Eh, why not," Naruto responded.

"Naruto, the sound 5 are dangerous," Kakashi stated.

"I know, but we're all on the same situation," Naruto responded.

"You do know, once this is over, we can and will capture you for questioning," Yugito stated.

"You can try, but you'll might be killed," Kimimaro stated.

"I like to see you try to kill me," Yugito said as she started summoning Matabi's chakra.

"Hold it Yugito," Kakashi responded, "We'll work with you, but we will also keep an eye on you. If you try any funny business, you'll regret it!"

"Fair enough," Kimimaro replied.

"Good," Naruto responded.

...On the Deck...

Everyone else but Chopper and Haku were on the deck.

"How is one man able to burn parts of our ship?" Kiba asked.

"Why is it Naruto talking to your leader about the alliance?" Suigetsu asked.

"Because he's the captain of the ship," Tayuya replied.

"Yeah, but we're better off having Sasuke or even Gaara negotiating," Suigetsu responded.

"I don't like it either kid!" Kidomaru complained.

Kimimaro Kakashi Yugito and Naruto finally came out.

"We decided to agree on the alliance, while keeping a close eye on each other," Kakashi stated.

"Hey! I'm going to check on the sky knight," Naruto said.

"Me too," Sakura said.

...

Everyone gathered in the steering room where Gan Fall and his bird were being treated.

"If it wasn't for him the ship and I would of been gonners," Chopper said.

"I thought you were the ship protector?" Jirobo asked Gaara, "Why weren't you doing your job?"

"We agreed that Chopper would stay on the ship," Gaara replied.

"At this rate we should wait until tomorrow to go back to Angel Island," Choji said.

"Hey! Maybe we should camp in the forest!" Naruto suggested.

"Why when we're safe on this ship?" Chopper asked.

"Well, except for the girl's cabin, we will be stock full of people," Choji stated.

"I vote for camping!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru barked.

"Me too!" Suigetsu stated.

"Are you three serious?" Kidomaru asked.

"We might as well," Kimimaro stated.

...

Everyone set up tents in the forest.

Kakashi and Yugito finally got everyone to listen about sharing information, which was hard to do with Kiba Akamaru Naruto and even Chopper having a blast.

They made clear observations:

One: the Mantra power that the priest uses was actually Haki.

Two: the island they were on was actually part of Jaya.

Three: Haki users have an advantage over priest.

Four: Whose side the Raiders are on is unknown.

They also learn about each other

"This sounds like a perfect adventure," Naruto cheered.

"Yup," Sakura agreed (since there was gold involved).

"Why do you only have a flute for a weapon?" Suigetsu asked Tayuya.

"None of your business water freak!" Tayuya yelled.

"She's obviously an illusion user of the sound type," Sasuke stated.

"How do you know that?" Tayuya demanded.

"It's kind of obvious considering your flute is the only weapon," Haku stated, "Only reason anyone would carry a instrument for a weapon is for that."

"Know it all freaks," Tayuya complained.

"Hey Chopper, would Ganfall be able to eat?" Choji asked.

"I think so if we're careful," Chopper replied, "I wouldn't recommend the Curry of Life considering the condition of his throat."

"Why do you call it the Curry of Life?" Kidomaru asked.

"You'll find out," Kiba said.

Akamaru whimpered as he could sense the power of the sound 5.

Of course those that could understand animals knew what Akamaru was whimpering about.

Not only that, but Juugo could sense it too.

"So we're going treasure hunting?" Sakon asked.

"Maybe," Kimimaro replied.

"Of course we are!" Naruto yelled.

"I don't know," Kakashi said, "We should plan things more carefully."

"We might have to split up again," Yugito explained.

...

Everyone was given different chores around the camp.

Choji was cooking.

Jirobo was actually forced to help with the cooking.

Sakura charted a new map of what Jaya use to look like using their old map of Skypiea and the map of Jaya they had.

"Hey guys! I'm done with the map!" Sakura yelled.

"Is that what you were doing?" Tayuya asked, "I thought you were just waisting time."

"Now that the map is charted, we can make plans," Yugito said.

"Why did Sakura had to draw a map of what Jaya might of look like?" Sasuke asked.

"To help us with this mission," Kakashi explained.

"Sounds stupid to me," Suigetsu responded.

"This is the curry of life? It looks like regular curry to me," Kidomaru said.

"Same here," Tayuya said.

"Try it and see for yourself," Kiba replied.

Kidomaru and Tayuya took a bite of the Curry.

Their faces turned red.

It was obvious that it was even too spicy for them.

Kiba couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Stop it Kiba," Gaara said.

"Stop what?" Kiba asked.

"You know," Gaara replied.

"It's just a harmless prank," Kiba said.

"Gaara has a point Kiba. It's too dangerous to pull pranks on the sound 5," Yugito said.

"Fine," Kiba responded.

"Listen guys! Somehow this island came to be part of Sky Island, and before that, it was part of Jaya," Sakura said.

"We know that!" Tayuya stated.

"Probably by the knock up stream," Naruto said.

"Maybe," Kimimaro replied.

"Oh yeah, the south birds I saw called the Sky Knight God," Chopper responded.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked.

"That is interesting," Gaara said.

"According to the diary there was a bell shape gold," Choji said.

"Also there was something about the south birds," Juugo reminded.

"Well I think I solved the mystery of the last passage 'in the skull's right eye the gold is seen'," Sakura said.

"Oh really?" Tayuya asked.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura showed them and revealed that Jaya originally look like a skull.

"So then the spot is in the right eye," Kimimaro said.

"This is why we need to split into groups of two," Yugito explained, "One will go treasure hunting, while the other watch the ship."

"For an even split, if you include Akamaru, we will have to split into group of 11," Kakashi said walking up to them with an empty plate.

"Where have you been?" Jirobo asked.

"Walking around," Kakashi lied.

"Sky knight and his bird can't leave," Hinata said.

"I guess we draw straws then," Sasuke said.

"Seriously?" Sakon asked, "You draw straws to decide who goes where?"

"Yeah, it sort became a tradition," Kiba said.

"It started with Suigetsu trying to bet who carried our bags across the desert," Sasuke responded.

"You're a strange crew," Jirobo responded.

They draw straws and it was decided.

The ones staying on the Going Merry was: Hinata, Sakon, Jirobo, Sakura, Haku, Gan Fall, Pierre, Kakashi, Choji, Kiba, and Akamaru.

The second group was treasure hunting: Naruto, Yugito, Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu, Gaara, Sumaru, Kimimaro, Kidomaru, and Tayuya.

After it was decided, most of the Shinobi Pirates threw a party.

"Should we really be partying?" Tayuya asked, "Hard to believe this is the crew that took down Crocodile."

"Hey guys! Juugo and I brought firewood!" Choji yelled.

They turned to see that they indeed brought firewood.

Infact, it was enough for a large bonfire.

They stack up the wood and Sasuke set them on fire.

"Um guys, we're not alone," Kiba said.

They turned to see there was Sky wolves, which were wolves adapted to survive in the area.

It turned out the sky wolves were attracted by the scent of food, and after giving them what they want, they partied with the crew.

Only ones not partying were the sound 5, Kakashi, Yugito, Gaara, Juugo, and Sumaru.

"Too bad we don't have any marshmallows," Suigetsu said.

"Hey! Camping isn't anything without scary stories," Naruto said.

"Scary stories?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, scary stories!" Kiba cheered.

So they started telling scary stories.

Naruto made up a silly one.

"Just when they thought the clown was dead, his body parts started moving on their own as if possessed by an evil spirit!" Naruto said.

"Waah!" Chopper cried.

"You made that up based off our first battle with Buggy, didn't you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto didn't say anything but the grin on his face answered Sasuke's question.

"Figures," Sasuke responded.

"Hey, what's the point of our adventures if we can't make stories out of them," Kiba said.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Someone once told me, the best of stories were the ones based off of life experience," Kakashi stated.

"Stupid if you ask me," Kidomaru stated.

"We're suppose to be hiding from the priest, and yet we're out in the open partying and telling scary stories," Tayuya complained.

"Tayuya, Kidomaru, relax," Kimimaru said.

"Don't you guys ever do things like this?" Naruto asked.

"No," Jirobo responded.

"We're top notch criminals under Lord Orochimaru's command, we don't do stupid kid stuff," Sakon said.

"Well that's boring," Suigetsu said.

"Yeah, what's the point of working for someone if you can't have fun?" Naruto asked.

"Life isn't about fun and games kid," Kidomaru stated.

"Cut it out guys!" Kimimaro said, "Just enjoy the night."

"Sounds like you're having fun," someone said.

They turned to see it was Gan Fall.

Gan Fall joined into the party.

"By the way, is Conis and her father safe?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. They're at my home," Gan Fall replied.

"That's good," Hinata responded.

"I overheard you talking about this island being part of Jaya," Gan Fall said, "You know why this is holy land?"

"No," Yugito replied.

A place like this is unheard of in a sky island. Everything here should of been impossible and yet, here we are. Cause of it, we call this place Vearth," Gan Fall explained.

Everyone understood what that meant.

...

That night, most of the crew were sound asleep, except for Gaara.

...

3 of the remaining priest came to talk to their god.

Shura was one of them.

The second one has a weird hair due.

The third priest was bald.

The bald one was known as Omu.

The one with the weird hair due was Gadus,

The god was a man with no shirt and a ring attach to his back that had circles that contain three tomecs in each like the sharingan.

The god name Eneru told them they no longer have barriers and that they can attack anyone.

"One more thing," Eneru said.

"What?" Omu asked.

"There are three people you need to watch out for. They seem to posses the power of the beetle with 3 set of wings that once reside here," Eneru said, "Find out what connections they have with the beetle. It might come in handy in the future."

"Yes sir!" the three priest responded.

...Shinobi Pirates/Sound 5...

Everyone woke up to see that the Going Merry was repaired back to what it was before the bird stuff was added.

"Did you do this Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"No," Gaara replied, "Whoever did it though must of knew what the Going Merry look like."

"Hey! If we're going to bring our plan into action, we need to get this junk off the alter!" Tayuya yelled.

"Right!" everyone responded.

After somehow getting the Going Merry off the alter, they regroup one last time to discuss the plan before setting off once again.


End file.
